Ciel's Erotic Fantasy
by CielPhantomhiveMichaelis
Summary: Ciel has a dream about having rough sex with his butler, and wakes up in the night. Will he be able to tell Sebastian about his dream? Will his dream become a reality? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel was just lying there in his bed. For a few hours he was awake, but bored. He tries to think of something to cure the boredom. The earl then thought of Sebastian but he does not want to get up out of bed. He hopes that Sebastian will come in his room so his fantasy can become a reality.

Sebastian had finished up his work for the evening. He planned out the entire day for his young master and the servants as he usually did. Before he was finished for good, he had left the room to make sure the mansion was in order. By this time, all the servants and his master should be asleep.

The bluenette still lies there in bed hoping Sebastian comes to check on him. He smiles and blushes with excitement.

The raven butler walked out of the servant's quarters, seeing the servants were fully asleep. His next destination was to check his young master. He went down the hall staying fairly quiet, and then opened the door to his bedroom, peering in slightly.

The teen sees some light come in the room. He sits up in his bed and looks at the doorway. He notices that it is his butler. He softly says Sebastian's name. He repeats it a few times, still looking at the doorway. He smiles and blushes a bit as he does this.

The tall butler stepped closer in the door way hearing his name being called and shut the door. "Young master? Do you need something?" He said in a hushed tone.

"I cannot sleep Sebastian." The earl quietly says to his butler with a sad expression on his face. "I have been up for a few hours, bored, and trying to go to sleep. Nothing seems to work Sebastian. Perhaps you can help me with this?" He smiles at his butler.

"I'm sure that I can find something to help you sleep, young master." The raven haired butler smiled back at him.

"There is something that has been on my mind." Ciel notices that his member has begun throbbing. He blushes, but manages to stay quiet.

"And what is this 'something' that is on your mind, master? It seems to have you blushing." Sebastian stated, having noticed the blush.

Young Phantomhive shakes his head and looks away from his butler. "I-it's nothing. Forget I said anything." His member begins to throb harder. This causes him to blush a bit more.

"I think your face is saying otherwise, master. You are blushing. That is something I rarely see from you." The obsidian butler head tilted to the side.

"I am just in a bit of pain Sebastian, nothing more." The bluenette says still looking away from his butler. In an attempt to hide his face he pulls the sheets over his head.

The butler's eyebrow raised in concern and curiosity for his master. "In pain, where, young master? You don't have to hide anything from me."

The teen cannot seem to tell his butler what the exact source of the pain is. "I..." His words get interrupted. The pain gets worse, so he puts his arm around his stomach, and goes into the fetal position. He cannot stay quiet any longer. He moans quietly.

"Young master...?" The raven butler steps closer, he was worried about him, concerned at his pain.

The young master manages to get a few words out before he is hit with another strike of pain. "Don't come near me Sebastian." He moans a bit louder this time. He wants to tell his butler what is going on but he cannot seem to say it.

Sebastian completely stopped from moving. "I only wish I could help you, master..."

The teen works up the strength to sit up and look at his butler. "Fine then. This is an order. Make the pain go away." He blushes more and quickly moves his arms around his stomach once again.

"I will do what I can to stop this pain, master. "

"It's too painful." Ciel gulps then attempts at telling his butler. "I-i-i-it...hurts...down...there." He points to his member underneath the sheets.

The raven butler's almond shaped crimson eyes widened lightly. "_There_, master...?" He questioned him, looking him in the eyes.

Ciel nods as he looks in his butler's eyes. The pain seems to get worse as time goes on.

"I am sure I can ease, and stop the pain, young master." The butler gave him a gentle smile.

"Alright." The earl gets out of the sheets, lifts up his nightshirt, and exposes the throbbing member.

The obsidian butler stepped closer, kneeling down before him. He gently stroked the throbbing member with one gloved hand, allowing his hand to stroke up and down his length.

The bluenette arches his head back and lets out a small moan. He grips the sheets with his hands to help him stay quiet as his butler does this to him.

Sebastian kept his eyes on the other, watching him closely as his hands traveled down the length of his member.

Ciel continues to moan in pleasure, hoping his butler continues. "Mm."

The butler's thin lips gave a slight smirk. He continued to move his hands, before lowering his head downward, giving the head of his member a slight lick.

"Mmm." The young earl keeps moaning louder and louder each time. He finds it hard to be quiet while this is happening.

The raven butler takes the head of the throbbing member into his mouth and sucks lightly on it.

Young Phantomhive has never felt this was before, but he likes it. He wants his butler to keep going.

Before long, Sebastian takes the entire length into his mouth, sucking on it. He enjoyed the sounds he was receiving from his master.

Ciel soon feels his butler's warm mouth all the way on his member. This makes him a bit happy, so he blushes some more. "Mm." He tries to moan quietly in response to his butler's actions.

The raven continued to suck, now sucking a bit harder on his member, bobbing his head.

The teen starts feeling tingly and gets a sensation coming from his stomach. He moans as this continues. He feels really happy and now his face is completely red.

The demon butler continues on, glancing up to his master.

"Mmm." The bluenette continues to moan and soon feels like something is going to come out of his member. He releases it into his butler's mouth and lets out another moan.

The raven butler sucked on and swallowed what had entered his mouth from his master. As he finished, he pulled from the member, and looked back to his master.

Ciel looks down at his butler, but realizes that he is exhausted so he lies down, sweating and panting. He moves his head and meets his butler's eyes once again.

"Has the _pain_ stopped, master?" The obsidian butler smiled gently, looking into his master's eyes.

The bluenette continues to look in his butler's eyes. "Yes." He continues to pant, but he felt happy.

Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help you out, master. I take it you enjoyed it?"

"Yes." The teen said weakly as he continues to pant. He closes his eyes but he is still awake.

The raven butler stood up and looks to the other and smiled lightly.

The young master felt Sebastian move. "Where are you going?" He says with his eyes still closed.

"I will go nowhere if you want for me to stay."

The young earl tries to reach for Sebastian but stops and passes out from exhaustion. He dreams about what just happened with his butler.

Sebastian smiled faintly, touching his master's head lightly. "Sleep well, young master."

The bluenette falls into a deep sleep.

The raven butler moves out of the room and heads back to his own room for the evening. He had no more work, and he didn't require sleeping, so he would just sit back for the remainder of the night.

Ciel continued to sleep soundly until morning came. He slept in more than usual, still sleeping at noon.

Sebastian allowed him to sleep in and went to go wake him up. He entered the room and pulled the curtains back.

The bluenette gets woken up and slowly opens his eyes. He then sits up, yawns and stretches. He looks over to see his butler, but quickly looks away, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Good afternoon, master. " The demon butler greeted with a smile, as it by rights was no longer morning. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." The young master Phantomhive was more tired the night before due to what happened between him and his butler. He pulls the sheet off of him, and moves over to the edge of the bed, dangling his feet above the floor.

"That is well, master." The raven butler went over to him to dress him if it was required by him. His master seemed tired, and he understood it.

The bluenette teen nods to Sebastian, telling him that he wants to be dressed. He sits there still tired.

The obsidian butler nodded as well, kneeling down after getting his attire for the day and removing the night shirt and replacing it with his everyday attire.

The teen sits there as his butler dresses him, then he makes eye contact with his butler. "What is on the agenda for today?"

"As usual, young master, you will have a few studies to attend to, followed by things for the company. It isn't a very big day, but there will be work to do."

"I see." As Ciel looks at his butler he begins to stare off into space. He sees images of what he saw last night. The images keep going through his mind, but become more vivid as time goes on.

Sebastian stood up before the other once he was completed in dressing him.

The bluenette shakes his head and comes back to reality. He notices that his butler has finished dressing him, and looks away from his butler. He feels his cheeks getting warmer, so he does not want Sebastian to see him like this.

"Young master? Are you alright? You seem to be avoiding eye contact with me as much as you can today."

"I am fine." The teen shakes his head once again, this time as an attempt to get rid of his blushing cheeks. He looks up at his butler, hoping that his attempt worked and his cheeks were no longer red.

"If you are certain, master."

"I am." The young earl continues to look at his butler closely to see if his butler puts an expression on his face. He hopes that his jet black butler does not put an expression on his face because he wants to think that his cheeks have gone back to normal. He gets up, walks towards the door, opens it, walks out the door, and shuts the door behind him. He walks outside, sees Pluto, walks over to him, and tries to hide from Sebastian for the time being.

The butler had kept thinking several things. He could tell something was different about his master since the events last night. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, and he couldn't ask him, as lies would most likely come out.

The young teen whispers in Pluto's ear. "I am trying to to stay hidden from Sebastian right now. Can you take me somewhere he would not find me?" Pluto nudges him saying he wants Ciel to get on his back. Ciel does just that. Pluto gets up and runs to a nearby cave just off the property so Sebastian could not find him. He stays there for a few hours leaning on Pluto thinking about what had happened the night before.

The jet black butler had gotten worried when he hadn't known where Ciel had gone. He feared something was wrong. He had though over and over about the past events of last night. Did he really enjoy it or was there more. He didn't want to displease his master in anyway. He let out a soft sigh, longing to know the truth.

Ciel feels bad for hiding from Sebastian all day. He gets up, gets on Pluto's back and whispers in his ear. "Take me home Pluto." Pluto understands and runs back to the manor. A few minutes later they arrive at the manor. Ciel gets off of Pluto, walks back into the manor, makes his way to his study, and sits down at his desk.

Sebastian had no orders to attend to, so he merely tended to the mansion all day, his worry bothering him quite a bit.

The bluenette begins to look over some company paperwork and mark it up. He makes a bit of noise as he does this.

The raven butler had passed by and happened to hear the sound of his master at work. He sighed out, knowing he was alright and home at last. He had been worried about him.

The young master is busy working to notice anything else going on. He starts to feel a bit hungry and his stomach begins to growl.

At about that time, the obsidian butler had brought a knock on the study door. He had something for him to eat. He waited for a reply.

The teen stops what he is doing for a moment. "Come in." He goes back to work.

The demon butler had entered the room. He didn't make a whole lot of eye contact. He seemed to have looked away when and if Ciel looked to him. Sebastian still was not sure if his master had enjoyed everything and if he hadn't he wished not to displease him anymore. The thoughts buzzed in his head. "Young master, I figured you might be hungry."

Ciel wonders how much longer he can keep this up. He works on the paperwork until he hears Sebastian's voice. "I am a bit famished." He gulps, looks up at his butler, and then feels his cheeks warm up once again. He quickly looks down, and goes back to working on the paperwork. He really liked what happened last night, but he did not know how to tell his butler.

"I've brought you something to eat, master. " Sebastian stepped closer. "Would you care for it?"

The earl is still looking down, and marking up the paperwork. "Yes. Just set it down on my desk." He says as he continues working. He feels a bit warm inside when he hears Sebastian's voice.

The jet black butler nodded, staying quiet for the most part as he sat the food down before him.

The teen finally works up the nerve to tell his butler how he feels. He looks up at his butler, and takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth, but he cannot manage to get any words out.

The raven butler's almond shaped crimson orbs look to the other as his eyebrow rises in curiosity. "Master..?" He questioned the other, in what attempted to be him speaking something.

Ciel continues to look at his butler, and then places his hand over his mouth. He wonders why words did not come out of his mouth. He thinks there might be something wrong with him. He looks away from his butler, and goes back to working.

Sebastian sighed out, not understanding what was happening. He didn't say anything, as he felt it was useless since his master was not speaking to him. He turned away to head to the door.

The young Phantomhive removes his hand from his mouth as soon as his butler heads for the door. He opens his mouth and he finally gets some words out. "Sebastian, there is something that I do not understand. Can you explain it to me?" He says quickly.

"I can only try, young master. That is of course if you are willing to ask me what is on your mind."

"Why did you do what you did last night?" The earl looks at his butler with a serious look on his face.

"Last night..? I relieved the pain you were having. You seemed like you enjoyed it, but as you acted today, I am not certain my theory was correct."

The bluenette's face begins to blush. "I did enjoy it. That is why I am confused." He starts to think that maybe with what happened last night, he might have feelings for his butler. Not like he felt before. He feels he is possibly in love with his jet black butler.

The obsidian butler faced the other and looked him in the eyes. "Master, perhaps you are unsure of your feelings?"

Ciel starts to think that it is bad that he feels this way about his butler. He feels ashamed of himself for being interested in another man. "Perhaps I am." Images of what happened the previous night flooded his mind. His face turns beet red.

"Master..." Sebastian paused for a moment. "You don't have to hide feelings or words from me. You can talk to me, master."

The young master mumbles. "Sebastian, I like you. I like you a lot." He blushes as he says this.

"Do you really, young master?"

"I believe so. Considering what happened last night, it is only natural to feel this way. Is it not?" The bluenette continues to look up into his demon butler's crimson eyes.

"That is true, young master. It is normal."

Do you feel the same way I do, Sebastian? If so, where do we go from here?" Ciel continues to look into those crimson eyes.

"Young master..." Sebastian looked into the others eyes. "I do feel the same. And I have for a long while now."

The teen keeps a blank face, but he is smiling on the inside as he hears his butler say those beautiful words. "What do you want to do about this Sebastian?" He looks away from his butler for a moment, and then looks back up into those crimson eyes.

"The choice is not mine, master. It is yours. I am a mere butler. They usually do not make such decisions."

The bluenette is a bit nervous to ask such a question to Sebastian. He sighs before he replies to his butler. "There is only one way to solve this. Sebastian, are you going to make me ask that question?" He looks up at his butler, and blushes a little.

"I cannot force you, but I cannot read your mind. There for, if you need to, you will have to just simply say it."

Ciel sighs before he asks the question he tried so hard to avoid. "I am about to ask you something, Sebastian. Keep this between us. Would you want to be in a relationship with me?" He blushes right as he asks this.

Sebastian smiled and looks to his master. "Of course, young master. I would actually enjoy to be very much."

The earl gets up out of his chair, walks over to Sebastian, and hugs him. His face smothers into his butler's chest.

The raven butler wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him closely.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel falls asleep in his oversized bed and sleeps, the remainder of the night, away. He tosses and turns a few times in his sleep, and replays the night's events in his head in the form of a dream. Hours pass, and the grandfather clock strikes noon and chimes. The sound wakes the bluenette up, and he slowly opens his eyes. His mismatched orbs scan the room for his raven butler, Sebastian, who is nowhere to be found. The teen tilts his head, before lying back down in his enormous bed.

Sebastian hadn't intended to allow him to sleep so late, he did realize he was tired, but before he could head up to wake him, he had dealt with some mischief done by the other servants of the Phantomhive household. Sebastian sighed softly, then realizing the time and quickly dashing upstairs to wake his master.

The young earl buries his face in his pillow. 'Why did I dream about last night? I enjoyed it, yes, but what is going to happen now that our relationship has changed. He is no longer just my butler. He is my... Why can I not say the word in which Sebastian is? Is it that difficult of a word? Why? Why? Get a grip Ciel! That word does not matter right now. All that matters is your relationship with Sebastian. Yes. That is it.' After countless thoughts he finally reaches a conclusion. He moves around in the bed and closes his eyes once more.

The raven butler then knocks slightly on the door, "Young master?" The butler calls softly, before opening the door and entering the bedroom.

"Yes?" The bluenette sits up in the bed. "What is it?" He tilts his head as his mismatched eyes meet his butler's crimson ones.

"I apologize for not waking you sooner." He bowed softly. "The servants went causing some trouble again, so I had to deal with that, and it seems I had misjudged the time."

"I see." The teen sighs and attempts to move his right leg off the bed. When he does a sharp pain shoots up his small frame and he winces at the pain. 'Damn! I might not be able to walk for a while. What is the reason behind this? It surely is not what happened last night, is it? Maybe it is? I cannot assume anything just yet.' The teens mind wanders everywhere until he shakes his head back to reality. He looks down at the sheets.

"Young master? Are you alright? " Sebastian noticed the wince Ciel gave and began to worry again.

"No, I am not alright." The bluenette cups his face with his hands. "Why?" He murmurs through small gaps between his fingers. 'Why does this have to happen now? Why me? This does not make any sense.

"Young master...You know you don't have to hide anything from me, yes?" The obsidian butler gave a frown, knowing something seemed wrong, but wasn't sure of why.

"I am not hiding anything from you. This just confuses me. It makes no sense. Why does this have to happen? Why now? Why me? What did I do?" Ciel moves his hands to the sides of his head. He holds his head and shakes it as his voice increases in volume. The earl is unsure what is happening to him. This is unusual to him. He continues to rant and gradually yells louder and louder. His voice starts to echo throughout the halls of the manor.

"Master, please calm down." Sebastian sighed softly. "Why does what have to happen? I'm afraid without knowing much detail, I can't help you."

"I cannot do that Sebastian. This! Why does this have to happen? It is rather troublesome! Why?! Why?! Why?!" The bluenette stands up and winces, as more pain shoots through his body. He storms out of the room flailing his arms around and continuing his, what seems to be, an endless rant. He storms out of the manor and breaks things as he goes. He reaches the garden and attempts to hide somewhere. He knows his butler will find him, but his mind is a bit foggy right now.

The raven butler sighs as he too was now confused. ' What do I do? Do I allow him to stay out there and cool off, or am I supposed to follow after him...?' He sighs again. 'I'm not much of a mind reader, but it bothers me I can't help him, as I don't understand anything of what is going on right now.'

The teen comes back to reality. 'What did I just do? Maybe I should just go talk to Sebastian?' He attempts to stand but collapses. He opens his mouth to yell, but no sound comes out. He holds his neck with one hand. 'Damn. Now I lost my voice. I cannot talk to Sebastian like this. Everything seems to be falling apart. I cannot speak or walk. How can I get Sebastian's attention?' The earl thinks of an idea and picks up a rock. He throws it at one of the nearby windows and grins when he hears a crash. 'Hopefully Sebastian will come now.'

The obsidian butler heard the crash, which startled him. He ran to where the sound was heard, scoping the room out. He noticed the broken window and sighed softly. At first, he assumed it was a servant, until he noticed the rock and glanced outside, seeing his master out there, as he went to see if that was a call for him.

The young Phantomhive nods to his butler. 'Sebastian I need you down here. I cannot walk. Oh wait, he cannot hear me. Damn.' He tries to stand once more and he falls to the ground. 'Damn! I still cannot walk.'

Sebastian walked out to the other and stepped to the other knelt to the other. "Did you shoot the rock into the window, master?"

Ciel looks up at his butler and nods. 'How long will this go on? Not being able to walk or talk is a bit troublesome. How can I communicate with him? There has to be a way. I just know it.' The teen tries to think of a way to communicate with Sebastian.

"Cat have your tongue, master?" The jet black butler smirks softly to the other. "Perhaps next time you should summon me using your contract mark instead of breaking a window, master. And if you cannot speak, we can always find some way to communicate."

'You damn cat freak. I just lost my voice.' The teen's ears perk up at the last sentence. 'That is it. I cannot speak Sebastian. Damn. I keep forgetting he cannot hear me.' He looks around for something he can use to communicate. He finds a stick and writes in the dirt. "I lost my voice and I cannot stand on my own feet." He sets the stick down and looks up at his butler once more.

The raven watched him write it out. "Ah, I see, young master. And what would you have me do, then? "

The bluenette writes down in the dirt once more. "Carry me to my room. I will try my best to explain what just happened." He throws the stick.

Sebastian nodded, lifting the teen into his arms and carried him into the mansion and up the stairs to Ciel's bedroom.

Ciel dislikes this situation, because it is to his disadvantage. 'I look so pathetic right now. Everything is not right. How can I explain to Sebastian about what happened when I am unsure myself?'

"Perhaps writing everything out can help. I'm not certain why your voice is gone, and why you couldn't tell me anything before."

The teen nods and waits for his butler to hand him paper and a pen. 'Where can I start with this? Perhaps I should start with why my voice is gone? Yes. That sounds good.'

The obsidian butler handed him the pen and paper and waited to see what was the matter.

The bluenette takes them from Sebastian and begins writing things down. "I lost my voice due to all of my yelling. I am unsure what caused the pain earlier. I tried to make sense of it, but I could not. That is what caused all the yelling. Everything else is unknown to me." He finishes writing and hands the paper back to his butler.

The butler read though it all and nodded. "Ah, I see. Is there anything else on your mind, master?"

The earl writes down. "Nothing at all is on my mind." 'When will I be able to speak again? All this writing is time consuming.'

"I'm not positive to when it will come back, I'd give it a bit, and I'll do my best to look into it." Sebastian says to his master.

"On top of this I cannot even walk." The young master Phantomhive lies back in his bed and countless thoughts enter his mind.

"Well, it seems todays plans are to be canceled and you'll have to rest for the day. "

Ciel nods to Sebastian. He climbs underneath the sheets of the bed. 'What will I do for the remainder of the day?' The teen questions himself and shuts his eyes; hoping that will help come up with an idea.

"If there is nothing left for me to do here, shall I take my leave and work on my duties as a butler? "

The earl nods to his butler. He turns on his side, still trying to come up with an idea, and opens his eyes. He looks around the room for something to do, yet nothing seems to catch his attention. He sighs and decides he should get some sleep. He closes his eyes once more and slowly drifts off into a deep slumber.

The raven butler nodded, before turning and leaving the room, after bowing to the other, then returning back to his duties as the Phantomhive butler, his first was to tend to the broken window.

The young Phantomhive begins to have a vivid erotic dream of him and Sebastian. He continues to dream for another hour before he suddenly wakes up. He immediately sits up and a pain shoots through his body. He peels the sheets off of him and looks down at himself. He notices that he is still wearing his clothes. The pain from before comes back, stronger this time, and he winces at the pain. The teen's mismatched orbs scan the room for something to throw at the door. Nothing turns up and he sighs. The pain continues to strike every few minutes, with each one stronger than the last.

The jet black butler had continued to do his work as the Phantomhive butler, keeping everything in order and everything clean.

The teen finally picks up the pen from earlier and throws it at the door resulting into a light clashing sound. He smirks to himself. 'I hope Sebastian heard that. There is nothing...' His thought gets cut off by another series of short yet strong pains. He winces a few times.

Sebastian had been nearby at the time of the pen clashing and knocked on the door. "Young master? Did you need something? "

Ciel mouths yes and then it turns into a low moan. The pain increases, he wraps his arms around his stomach, and goes into the fetal position.

The obsidian butler opened the door and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Young master..?"

The bluenette slowly looks at his butler and mouths it hurts again. He continues to stare at his butler with a hint of pain in his eyes.

The butler stepped closer, kneeling before the other. "Is...that pain back, master? "

The teen nods weakly and lets out a series of moans and groans as the pain increases. 'It seems that this is happening a lot now, ever since last night. That is when it all started. Now Sebastian is my... Oh yeah. I still cannot seem to say that word. What is wrong with me?' The earl debates in his mind.

The raven haired butler looked into the teens eyes. "If you would like, I can help you again, master."

The young master Phantomhive nods once more and attempts to uncurl his body. He moves slowly due to pain arising every time he moves. 'Why does this have to hurt so much? Why can I not solve this on my own? Why is it always Sebastian?' The teen's mind instantaneously overflows with questions.

Sebastian watched the others face, as he removed the others clothing away, as he carefully touches the member, which appeared to be causing Ciel so much pain.

Ciel winces when his butler touches his arousal. 'I wonder if Sebastian really l...l..lo... Why can I not say that word? Dammit Ciel! I wonder if he feels that way about me. How do I feel about him?'

The raven gives the arousal a stroke, hoping to ease him of the pain. 'I wonder what causes him to get him like this...It happens but I can't quite understand why.' He thought to himself.

The earl's pain subsides as his butler strokes his length. 'Why do I get these dreams? It is all because of them that this happens. If the dreams go away, these will go along with them. At least that is what I hope.' The bluenette thinks to himself.

The demon continued to stroke the length, seeming to notice Ciel wasn't badly in pain anymore.

The teen's hips buck, on their own, into the butler's large hand. 'Why did my hips just do that? It makes no sense. Why is this happening? I am so confused. Sebastian would not know anything about this. Or would he?' Ciel questions in his mind.

Sebastian had assumed he was enjoying it, by the action his hips just made. He gave a slight smile, and began to move his hand a bit faster, before lowering his head down, giving the head of his member a slight lick.

The bluenette was not sure if he was enjoying this or not. He is actually a bit confused as to what has been happening recently. His hips buck up once again, due to his butler's warm muscle licking his arousal. 'Why are they doing this? I did not tell them to move? Why do you defy me? I am Ciel Phantomhive, earl of the Phantomhive family, and owner of the Funtom Company. No one shall defy me like this.' The teen tries to gain control over his body.

"Master.." He looked to the other. "It's alright, if you enjoy it. You don't have to fight back. You may be unsure of how you feel right now, but it is alright."

The bluenette's face turns a dark shade of red when he hears those words. He nods and surrenders the fight with his body. He is indeed confused, so he just lets his body do what it wants. 'Why is my body doing this? Do I l..l...lo. Sebastian? Does he feel the same way? Where will this lead? Nothing will ever be the same again. He is no longer just my butler.' Endless questions flood the teen's mind.

The demon took all of the length into his mouth, beginning to suck the member, hoping to help Ciel.

The earl gasps when his butler's warm cavern surrounds his arousal. 'This is a nice feeling. He lips around my length sucking away. Hold on. Ciel, what are you thinking? When did you become so perverted? I am not perverted. I was just commenting that it feels good. Why must you judge me?' The teen fights with his mind.

Sebastian knows that the earl is confused. It is plain to see. 'I want to help him figure out what he truly wants. I will be sure of it.' His sucking increased a bit, hoping to help the earl.

The pain quickly leaves his body, and a tingling sensation takes its place. He knows he must be close to his climax, due to his body's reaction. 'Why do I have to climax so quickly? I feel ashamed. I feel weak. A normal boy should not climax this...' Ciel's thought is interrupted when he releases his seed inside his butler's mouth. He gives one final buck of the hips, before collapsing on the bed. His chest is rising and falling at a rapid pace and his body lies there limp and tired.

The jet black butler smiles softly. "Did I please you, young master?" He looks to the teen, hoping he had, as he longed to help him.

The teen nods weakly to his butler. 'You did please me Sebastian. I just wish my voice would be back so I can talk to you. I wonder if you miss hearing my voice. Will you ever miss it? What do I mean to you? What do you mean to me? Everything is just so confusing I do not know what to think. Clam down Ciel. Try and think rationally.' The earl pants and tries to calm down, but his attempts fail.

"Relax now, master. When your voice returns, we can discuss anything you please. I understand, you are confused. It is normal. "

The earl Phantomhive nods and looks into his butler's almond shaped crimson eyes. 'What is he thinking? I can never tell what he is thinking. His damned face always looks nonchalant. It is so annoying. Why can you not let me see what you are thinking? Am I not worthy? Do you not like me? Am I just a food source for you? What am I? A weakling human? What? Tell me Sebastian!' The teen shakes his head to try and rid his mind of those thoughts. His attempt fails. 'Why is this bothering me? Why do I care?' He shakes his head once again.

"Master, is something on your mind? " Sebastian tilts his head. "I know you can't talk now, but I'd like to know. "

Ciel looks to his butler and nods. 'Yes, there is something on my mind. Several things in fact, but I am not sure if you can help me. They are mostly about you Sebastian.' He lowers his head and cups his face with his hands.

"Do you wish to write it out?"

'I do not see any other way around this. I guess I have no choice in this matter.' The teen looks up at his butler, removing his hands from his face, and nods. 'How should I word it for him? All my thoughts are jumbled together and somewhat confusing.'

He returned the nod, grabbing something to write with, followed by some paper, and handed them to his master.

The bluenette takes the items and begins writing. "Do you want my thoughts word for word or summarized?" He shows the paper to Sebastian.

"Whatever works best for you, master."

The teen nods and begins to write once more. "What are you thinking? I can never tell what you is thinking. You're damned face always looks nonchalant. It is so annoying. Why can you not let me see what you are thinking? Am I not worthy? Do you not like me? Am I just a food source for you? What am I? A weakling human? What? Tell me Sebastian!" He decides to leave the last part out and show the paper to his butler.

Sebastian read over the paper. "Thinking, master?" He tilted his head, looking to the other. "Forgive me, but can you be more specific? Thinking about what? Do you mean at the moment?"

Ciel writes down more on the paper. "I just never know what you are thinking judging by the nonchalant look on your face all the time." The bluenette sets down the paper and sighs. 'Why does he have to look into everything in detail? I was just asking a simple question. I do not know what to think anymore. Everything that has happened is just so confusing to me. Why is it confusing? That I do not know. Ciel, you are officially a mess right now. Look at you. Your thoughts are jumbled, you have those dreams, and you act a certain way around Sebastian. I do not. Stop telling me rubbish!' The teen argues in his mind and shakes his head once more.

"Master, if you desire how I feel, I can tell you whenever you question it. As of now, I'm concerned about you. I don't know how you are feeling. It's almost as if you act differently around me. And I want very much to help you in whatever way I can. "

The earl writes down on the paper. "I do act differently around you. That and these dreams confuse me. Why is this happening?" He holds his chest, dropping the paper and pen, when a sharp pain comes from the area in which his heart resides. 'What is this feeling? It hurts. Why me? Why now? Will it go away? Will it stay? How long will it take?' The teens mind overflows with questions about this strange feeling.

"Well, master" The raven butler started. "I'm sure these dreams happen for a reason. Perhaps it's something you truly desire? "

The young Phantomhive raises an eyebrow and looks up at his butler, still holding his chest. 'Something I truly desire? What does that mean? Tell me Sebastian.'

"I don't recall you telling me much about the dream, but perhaps whatever it is you are dreaming, is how you feel, and or what you want."

The young boy's face turns a deep shade of red, when he recalls what happened in these dreams. 'I cannot tell him about the dreams. Why did I have to open my big mouth? Why? Stupid! Stupid Ciel! What were you thinking?' He starts shaking his head furiously while holding onto it. 'Why am I thinking like this? Why? Is this normal? Of course it is not normal. What is normal about a boy having dreams about his butler? That is not normal at all!' He continues to shake his head as his mind races with question after question.

Sebastian, now confused fully kneels to Ciel's level. "You can talk to me, master...If you need to. I can't help you understand anything without knowing anything myself." He frowns softly, looking to the young earl.

Ciel stops shaking his head and writes something down on the paper. "Fine. You want know everything? Those dreams were about you Sebastian. That is the whole damn reason I am confused." The teen realizes what he just wrote and crawls underneath the sheet; tossing the paper aside. He completely buries himself under the sheets. 'Why did I just write that? Why? I am so stupid! I had to open my damn mouth again. From now on, I will not write anything more down. That way I cannot screw anything up.'

Sebastian read this and his eyes widen softly, as he looks to the other under the sheets. "Please come out master...I understand that you are confused, but hiding won't help much."

'Leave me the hell alone Sebastian. You are the cause of these problems. If I see your face, I fear more problems will arise.' The bluenette continues to hide under the sheets.

"Master, please...You can't hide from a problem, I wish to help you. In whatever way I can. "

'Go away you damn cat freak! I am not hiding from the problem; I just want to be alone. Can you not see that? You must be a clueless demon if you cannot. Ha, you call yourself a demon. You are pathetic.' As the young earl's thoughts continue he starts laughing out loud maniacally. 'How am I laughing? I thought my voice was gone. Great. Now he is going to want to know why I am laughing. I cannot just tell him the reason just like that can I?'

Sebastian sighed, seeing nothing was helping. "I..apologize for not being any help...I'll take my leave, if you so wish."

The young master slowly stops laughing. "No, do not go." 'Why did I just say that? Think of something to say. Think Ciel think.' The teen reaches his arm out hoping to catch his butler's arm.

The raven haired demon stops and lets out a soft sigh. "Are you willing to talk to me, master? I don't know what is wrong, but I want to help you. I happen to care about you, master."

The earl mumbles under the sheets. "I am willing to talk. I care about you too." 'Why am I saying these things?' He slowly peels the sheets from his small frame.

"If you are sure, master, I am willing to help, and listen to everything."

"I am." He sits up in the bed and looks at his butler. "Everything seems to have started when I began having these dreams. They about someone and it confuses me that it is that person. I know that I should give them a chance, but I am not sure what to think about it. "

"If you like the person in the dreams, then do so. Follow the heart. If and when you love someone, it doesn't matter who, as long as you're happy."

"Based on what you have just told me, I now think that this person likes me back." With that comment the earl's small lips turn up into a smirk, as he looks into his butler's crimson eyes.

The raven butler looks into the earl's eyes and smiles softly. "Yes, I'm sure of that as well, young master."

"Do you know who that person is?" The earl questions as he tilts his head to the right.

"I'm not perfectly sure, but I might have an idea of whom."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel raises an eyebrow. "Tell me who you think it is?" He asks with a smirk.

"Well, you mentioned before you dreamed of myself. Correct me if I am wrong, but, could it be...me, sir?"

"It is." 'He is not as dumb as I thought he was.' He falls back in the bed and starts laughing again. 'Oh Sebastian, you are so funny sometimes.' He loses control and hits his head on the headboard. He immediately stops laughing. "Damn." 'Why did you have to ruin my fun you damn headboard? Who told you, you could hit me.' The teen huffs and turns his head until he cannot see the headboard anymore.

"Master... Are you alright?" Sebastian tilted his head, almost fully confused again. "I'm not understanding your laughing. Am I amusing you?"

"I am fine. As for my laughter, I was just thinking about something. That is it." 'Why must I burst out in laughter when I think of Sebastian like that?'

"Alright..I see. Anything more you'd like to discuss with me..? I'm more than happy to help you, master."

'Should I tell him about the words I cannot seem to say in my mind? Maybe not. He would probably laugh at me or something.' The bluenette pictures Sebastian laughing and it causes him to chuckle. 'That is pretty funny. When would he ever laugh?' "Well." 'I guess I should ask him if he likes me back.' "Do you like me back, Sebastian?" His face turns completely red and he looks down.

"Of course I do, young master. I have for a while now. I really truly do. "

A feeling arises from his chest and his breathing picks up a little. 'What is this I am feeling? Why am I feeling it? I think I should tell him about those two words I cannot say. It confuses me.' Ciel looks up at Sebastian.

"Are you alright?" He tilts his head slightly, concerning for the other.

The teen shakes his head. "I do not know." The pain in his chest increases drastically, putting his hands on his chest, he winces.

"Master.." Sebastian's worrying grows a bit more. "What is happening.? Can you explain it at all..?"

"My chest." He pauses and winces once more. "It hurts." A few more winces and groans escape his lips.

"Have you any idea why it started?"

"No." The teen curls up and hold his chest tighter. 'Why is this happening? Why does it hurt? What caused it? When will it stop?' The earl's mind floods with questions of worry about his condition.

"When exactly did you start to feel it?" He looks to the teen, worry floods his crimson eyes.

The boy's eyes widen as he realizes what could be the reason behind it. 'I cannot be that. Can it? Is it?' "Right when you said those words." He takes a deep breath and winces a couple more times before continuing. "I believe that that might be the reason why this is happening." A few loud groans escape the teen's mouth.

"I am no expert..." He looked to Ciel. "But perhaps, that is your heart, perhaps you liked what I said, and it is a type of love you are feeling?"

"Perhaps, but that does not help me at all." The bluenette's pain increases and he becomes more impatient. 'Can this feeling go away? I do not like it.'

"You might be still confused with how you feel, master. As I said before, I want to help you, and I care about you. "

"Then do something about this. I am not as confused as I was before." The teen orders his butler.

"It's good to know you are not, but what would you have me do? I do not wish to upset my master in anyway."

"Do anything that would make this pain go away. It is the only thing that is upsetting me right now." The earl looks down to his chest.

"I'm not certain what you wish for me to do. It hurts you, but I don't quite understand why it's hurting. It might be the fact that you are in love. Unless of course, you didn't like what I had said."

"I did like what you said. Perhaps doing something like you did before." Ciel says with a smirk on his face and his eyes gleaming with a hint of lust.

"I have a feeling I know what you are saying." He smirked back softly.

"I do know what I am saying." The bluenette licks his lips and his body is overwhelmed with lust. He has completely lost control of his actions. 'Why am I doing this? Why can I not move on my own?'

"I'm not certain what is going on, but I am determined to help you, master."

"Then get to it." The earl says, seductively taking off his night shirt, with a smirk. He throws the night shirt at Sebastian and licks his lips. 'What am I doing?'

A red color brushes across Sebastian's face. "Master, are you sure of this...? What is it that you directly want?"

The teen's small frame crawls slowly to Sebastian. He tugs at his butler's trousers. "I want you." He purrs as he moves his head right over his butler's crotch. His hot breath teases Sebastian's length.

Sebastian bit his lip, fighting back a faint moan. "Very well, master. I will do my best to please you."

"Do not fight it Sebastian." He tugs at the trousers once more. He licks the clothed length, looking up at his butler, and bites it gently. A few seductive moans escape the teen's lips.

Sebastian let a soft gasp out, followed by a faint moan. "Y-Yes...Master.." He bit his lip once more, as it did feel good to the demon.

"Do you like it when I do this?" He purrs and then licks the length a few more times.

The raven haired demon let out a sigh of pleasure. "Yes...I do.." He moaned out softly. "Very much."

The bluenette bites the member a bit harder this time. He then tugs at the trousers once more. "Why are you hiding this from me? I want to see it. I want to taste it." The teen purrs and then licks his lips.

The demon butler bit his lip harder, letting out a soft moan. "I can show you, master..if you truly desire."

Ciel gulps and looks up at his raven haired butler with a pair of mismatched, seductive, needy, and lustful orbs. He nods. "Then I order you to show me." The young earl licks his lips seductively and keeps his eyes on Sebastian's crotch. 'I wonder how big he actually is. He must be bigger than me though, since he is older than me.'

Sebastian's face remained a red color, as he began to remove the clothing from his lower half of his body, beginning to expose himself to the teen.

"Are you nervous Sebastian?" The teen says as his cerulean and violet orbs gaze at Sebastian as he removes his trousers. The bluenette licks his lips. 'I want to see him now. I want it. I want to taste it. I need to feel it inside me. I wonder if he would even fit inside me.' The earl thinks to himself as he watches Sebastian undress.

"I wouldn't say fully nervous, but a little at least." He fixes his eyes on the teen, watching his reaction as he fully removes his trousers, freeing his body of all clothing articles from his waist down.

The boy's dissemblance orbs widen a bit when he sees his butler nude from the waist down. He is a bit upset that Sebastian is bigger than him, by quite a bit, and shocked at the same time. 'He is so much bigger than me. I feel small now. How did he get his like that? Will I be like that when I grow older? Is there a trick to it? I want to know.' He smiles at first and then lowers his head onto the length and licks the head gently.

As soon as the butler felt the tongue of the earl touch the head of his length, he bit his lip softly, as a faint sigh of pleasure escapes his lips.

The teen smirks and takes as much of the member in his mouth as he could and sucks on it a few times gently and then a bit harder. He removes his mouth from the length with a loud pop and he licks his lips. His lustful eyes look up into crimson.

Sebastian gasps out in pleasure from feeling the others mouth around his member, and lets out a faint groan of disapproval when the other pulled away.

Ciel lowers his head onto the member once again and begins bobbing his head back and forth. He works his tongue on the underside of the length and licks it as he bobs his head. He removes his mouth from the member and gives the slit on the head a lick with his warm muscle. He then goes back to sucking. 'Sebastian tastes so good right now. I can tell he is enjoying this.' The teen thinks in his head as he continues his ministrations.

The demon butler fails in attempt to hold back a moan of pleasure, clearly enjoying Ciel's mouth and tongue teasing his own member. This gave him quite the bit of pleasure.

The bluenette continues sucking his butler's length. 'I wonder what Sebastian's seed is going to taste like. I still want him inside me. He is so big. I cannot fit him in my mouth.' The teen thinks to himself.

"M-master.." The raven haired butler moaned faintly from the pleasure currently been given to him currently. He continued to moan quietly, before allowing his fingers to intertwine in the other's hair.

The earl looks up at his butler, halting his actions, and raising an eyebrow. 'What? Am I doing something wrong? Why would I be? He seems to be enjoying this.' The teen continues his previous actions, but adds a new element to it. He begins to fondle with Sebastian's sac. 'He is so firm. His hand is in my hair. I think I am doing this right.' He smirks his small lips, continuing his actions, around the member.

The butler moans out again, calling out "master" again, as it all felt good to the demon. He enjoyed every bit of what was being done to him. Sebastian had found himself getting closer to his climax.

'I hope he climaxes soon. I want to taste him. Should I prepare my mouth?' The young adds pressure to the member, hoping to help Sebastian approach his climax faster, by tightening his lips around the length.

As the teens lips tightened around the butlers length, his moans had gotten a bit louder, as his fingers continued to play and intertwine in the hair of the bluenette. 'I'm not positive I can hold back any longer..I'm very close..' He moaned out once more, before reaching his climax.

As his butler releases his seed inside his warm cavern, he swallows almost all of what was given to him. Some of the cum comes out of the sides of the teen's lips and slides down his chin and neck. He licks his lips clean before cleaning Sebastian's now softening cock. The teen's lustful eyes look up into Sebastian's almond shaped garnet ones. 'That was delicious Sebastian. I want you inside me, but I do not want to sound needy. I do not know what to do.' He thinks to himself.

Sebastian was left a faint shade of pink, blushing of course, enjoying what had happened quite a bit, due to all of the pleasure just been given to him. He looked into the others eyes, his filled with lust now as well.

Ciel notices the lust in Sebastian's eyes. "Is there something you want Sebastian?" He purrs, licks his lips a couple times, and gazes into his butler's eyes with his. 'I wonder if he wants anything in particular. I know what I want, but I do not want to be the only one being pleased here. That would not be fair to him.' The bluenette thinks to himself.

"After what you have just done to me, I honestly desire you." Sebastian looked back into his eyes. "That is about it, I can't explain what I want any better than the way I just did." A small smirk formed on the demon's face.

The boy returns the smirk. "I see. I desire you as well. There is something on my mind but I did not want to sound greedy, so I did not say anything about it earlier.' The teen admits as his face turns a dark shade of red.

"I wouldn't have thought master was greedy. You don't ever have to worry about me feeling that way. I am willing to give into your desires, master."

The earl of Phantomhive eyes widen some when he hears those words. He gets a feeling in his chest that he has felt before. "Then I shall tell you what I want." The teen traces the butler's softened cock with his index finger. "I want this inside me." He traces the member one more time before giving it a quick lick. He licks his lips, and looks up at Sebastian with his lustful eyes.

Sebastian's face flushed a pink color once more, before giving a smirk to the other. "Then I will give into your desire, master. Gladly."

The teen's eyes light up at the sound of those words and he nods. 'Perhaps I should prepare myself for him, since he is big. I never expected him to be this large. It is breathtaking. I l... ... I guess I still cannot say that word.' The boy lowers his head and a deep sigh escapes his lips.

The butler lifts the teens chin. "Master, are you alright..?" He tilts his head slightly, worried by the sigh something was wrong.

The young earl avoids eye contact with his butler, because he does not really want to tell him what is going on. 'I am not alright Sebastian. There are two words that somehow, no matter how many times, I cannot say. It is confusing me.'

Sebastian frowns a bit. "I haven't upset you, have I, master..? " He tries to make the other look at him, almost in fear of what the other had to say.

The younger male mumbles. "No, you have not upset me." 'Should I tell him about this situation or not? I am not sure what to do. Sebastian usually helps me, but this situation is a bit embarrassing for an earl.' The teen thinks to himself as he continues to look away from his butler. He tries to fight the hand forcing him to look at Sebastian.

The demon sighed a bit from relief. "Whatever the issue is, you can tell me, master. I wish to help you. "

Ciel shakes his head and breaks away from the butler's large hand. "No." The bluenette mumbles as he lifts his legs up to where his knees are touching his chest. He wraps his arms around his legs, buries his face in between his knees, to bring them closer. 'I do not want to tell him. He might think I am not smart. Wait. Since when did I care about stuff like this.' The teen thinks to himself as he mopes about the situation.

"Master, please." He frowns again, kneeling before him. "I hate knowing something bothers you. You can tell me anything, you know. "

The young boy ignores every word his butler says as he mopes. 'What should I do about this? Should I tell him? Should I not tell him? Why is this happening? Why is it so confusing? Who can I tell about this? Who can I trust?' The earl's mind instantaneously overflows with questions about the current situation.

Sebastian sighs, looking away. "Would you prefer I take my leave, master..? I can leave you to your thoughts if you would like."

The earl of Phantomhive stretches his arm out to his butler and grabs Sebastian's ankle. "Do not leave me." He mumbles. 'What am I doing? I think I should just tell him. He thinks it is his fault. It is not. It is mine. I am the one at fault here.' The teen thinks to himself. "Sebastian." The boy mumbles.

"Is there..anything I can help you with, master? I want nothing more than to please you and make you happy." He looked over to the other.

'I give up. I am going to tell him. It is the right thing to do.' "Yes, but it is a bit personal." The young male says softly and then another sigh escapes his lips.

"I will do whatever it takes to please my master." Sebastian looks at him with a serious face. "I want to help you. Nothing more."

"It has to deal with two certain words. I am not sure why I am having difficulties with this. I makes no sense." The teen explains to his butler about the situation.

"Perhaps, the two words you are troubling with will become easier. I recall some words, some people have trouble saying, but eventually are able to." He nodded softly. "I'm sure that with time you'll be able to."

"I have tried saying them multiple times in my head, but I am still not able to say them. These words are starting to annoy me Sebastian." 'Should I tell him the words I am having trouble with? Wait, how would I do that? I cannot even say them.' A few deep sighs escape the teen's mouth.

"Have you tried saying them out loud? Perhaps it might make a difference. This is just a theory of course." He tilted his head to the side.

"But they are not words I would want to say out loud all the time." The boy curls up tighter and then lets out a small groan. 'Why is this so frustrating? I dislike this. I feel weak. Why is this happening to me? I do not like having these difficulties. It makes me feel unworthy of being an earl. What make someone worthy of being an earl anyway? I do not even know how I became earl.' The younger male let out another groan, this one louder than the last.

"Then maybe, they aren't words you have much to worry about? Master, if you don't want to say them often, why worry about them?"

"I worry about them, because I want to be able to say them. They seem to have a lot of meaning to me now." The young earl tells his butler. "They relate to us Sebastian."

Sebastian looks at the other. "Oh, do they?" He pauses for a moment. "Perhaps, you could try saying them out loud to yourself at first, try to be able to say them. It could be helpful."

"They do. Whatever just forget I said anything." Ciel stands up and starts to walk away. 'I want to just walk around the manor for a while to try and clear my mind.' The boy thinks to himself as he walks.

'I really can't forget something like this now, master. I'm beyond curious.' He thought to himself. "I only wish I could help you, master... It's all I desire, to make you happy...As I deeply care for my master."

The teen aimlessly walks around the manor and walks into the wall corner. His crotch hits first. "Damn wall!" He yells so loud that it echoes in the hallways. He winces and grabs his crotch as he falls to the ground in pain. The pain seems to get worse as time goes on. 'I think I should call Sebastian. I cannot walk like this.' The boy thought. 'Perhaps he will come anyway since I yelled so loud.' The boy lets out a few winces and grunts.

Sebastian heard the yell, and instantly worried about his master. 'Does he want me to come after him? Did he want to stay alone? One thing is certain..If he is hurt, I must go after him, whether he wants me to or not. He wouldn't have just yelled without a reason...' The raven after making sure he looked decent went out to go find out if his master needed the help.

The young teen is curled up on the floor, holding his crotch, and rocking back and forth. A few louder groans escape his mouth. 'I guess I should call him.' "Sebastian." He says in between his, what seems like endless, loud grunts.

Hearing the call, the butler quickens his pace, making his way to the earl and kneels before him. "Master..What has happened?"

"Nothing." The earl winces and lets out a couple more grunts before continuing. "Just carry me to my room." After he says this, the pain in his crotch rises. He lets out a loud scream and doubles over in pain. 'Why is this happening to me? It seems everything is going wrong for me.'

Sebastian sighed, lifting the teen into his arms. "Why is it you hide things from me, master...? I only wish to help you. You know you can tell me anything, right?" He frowned, carrying the teen to his room.

"I am not hiding anything from you Sebastian. I was distracted by my thoughts to notice the wall in front of me, that is all." Ciel explains to his raven butler as he is being carried to his room. 'Why must he be bigger than me? I feel like a child compared to him.' The teen wraps his arms around his butler, and mopes in his butler's arms.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, master. I want you to know that. But you do seem to have a lot on your mind. I only wish I knew so I could help you." He felt the arms wrap around him and finally got to his room, laying him down on the bed.

The teen lets his butler go as he gets put down on his bed. "Those words are just on my mind nothing else." 'I cannot tell him that I feel small compared to him can I? He would most likely make fun of me. I am smaller than him after all. It would only make sense.' The boy winces one more time before rolling over on his side, facing away from his butler, and closing his mismatched orbs.

"I wish I knew how to help, master." He sighs softly. "Do you desire me to leave for now? " He glances over to the teen who is no longer facing him.

"No." 'Why did I run into that wall? It hurts so much. When will this pain go away?' The earl thinks to himself as the pain in his crotch worsens. A few groans escape his lips and he holds his crotch once more. 'I dislike this.'

The demon knelt down by the bed watching his master. "I hate to see you in such pain, and not being able to help you."

"I am not sure what you can do about this. This is not like the pain I felt earlier." 'This pain is much worse. Just because I ran into that damn wall.' The pain cripples the young male. "Why?" The teen mumbles under his breath. 'I hope Sebastian did not hear that.'

"I'm sorry I cannot do anything then master.." He sighed knowing nothing can be done. 'I wish he were open to tell me what was on his mind...' "Perhaps the pain will just go away if you rest up for a while. It's all I have in mind to be able to help you."

'I am not going to tell him about this. I do not want him to think that I am a weak child that cannot handle anything on his own. I can. I am the Earl of Phantomhive. Yes. I am the queen's guard dog that is trusted to deal with things of the underworld.' The younger male rolls over to face his butler. "Sebastian." 'What am I saying? I do not want to tell him about this. Shut up Ciel. Close your damn mouth! I wonder what my body is going to make me say next.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian's head tilts to the side slightly. "Yes, Master? Do you need something?" The raven haired butler hopes to himself that there is something he can do for the teen.

"Do you think I am a weak child that cannot do anything for himself?" Ciel questions his butler softly since all the recent activity has made him a bit tired.

"No, of course not. Why would you think so? " He watches the young earl, his eyebrow raised gently. "For your age, you are able to a lot more than any child."

"My recent thoughts have gotten me to think like that. I am not sure what to think about anything anymore." A few tears well up at the corners of the teen's eyes. They slowly slide down his cheeks. 'Why am I crying? Why am I saying these things? I really am a child. Sebastian, why are you lying to me? It is not helping me at all. I feel weak.' The young earl thinks in his head as his eyes look away from his butler.

"Please look at me master." He attempts to look into the others eyes. "You may think I'm lying, but I assure you I am not. I know that you are just confused due to all the feelings you have been having lately. You are stronger than most people your age, you know." He smiled softly to the other.

"No. No, I am not Sebastian." 'I do not want to look at him right now. I just said things that make me seem like a child. Why is he saying these things? Why do I care? What am I to him? What is he to me? Tell me Sebastian. What am I to you? I want to know everything.' The teen thinks to himself. In an attempt to hide his tears, he buries his face in the large fluffy pillow.

Sebastian sighs softly. 'Am I doing something to upset him? I only wish I knew what was on his mind. I'm not a mind reader, all I want is to help him.' "You aren't master... If I am upsetting you, perhaps I should leave? You know I do not lie to my master."

The young male crawls over to the other side of the bed to grab the pen and paper from the night stand. He writes something down. It reads. "Sebastian, if you wish to know what has been on my mind, I will tell you. I have been thinking about you, to be more specific, a part of you. You are larger than me, and it makes me feel like a child. I am small. I guess I am jealous of you. I really did not want to say this out loud. I feel vulnerable around you." He hands the paper to his butler and hides himself underneath the sheets.

The raven reads over the paper, and a small smile forms on his face, followed by a red coloring. "I now understand. I can understand all of it, master. " He nods softly, looking over to him under the sheets. "You are still young, you realize, it's all perfectly normal." His blush grows a bit more.

"What does that have to do with anything?" 'You do not understand this Sebastian. You are not human. There is no way you could understand how I feel. We come from two different worlds.' The teen argues in his mind. His small cheeks start to turn a pale shade of red.

"I have been around long enough to know much about humans, master. Perhaps I do not know exactly how you feel, but I can honestly tell you this..." He pauses for a moment, looking towards Ciel. "I happen to care deeply for you...Not just a butler/master feeling, but a love type of feeling, master." He glances away, a tad nervous now of how his master would respond.

"I feel that way as well Sebastian." The earl immediately lets out a blood curdling scream, holding his crotch, as the pain in his crotch grows exponentially. A few gasps and groans escape the lips of the young teen. 'Why is this pain getting worse? Did I seriously hurt myself with that wall? How? What is going to happen to me? Why is this happening? Why me? Why now?' The teen worries and questions in his mind as the pains continue in his genital area.

Sebastian's eyes widen slightly. "Master..This deeply concerns me...to see you in such pain.." 'Why is it there is nothing I can do to help him? It's shameful. Shameful that the butler of the Phantomhive household can't figure how to help his master.'

"It hurts Sebastian." The earl says in between his mix of screams and groans. Some tears start to stream down the teen's face. 'Why is this hurting so much? What can Sebastian do to help me? Will he be able to? Am I going to be in pain for a while? What is going to happen?' The teen's chest begins to rise and fall quickly, as he starts to worry about this. 'Sebastian, do something about this.'

"Please try to relax, master.. I desire to help, but I'm not sure what can be done right now. Perhaps, ice might help you, master. It's really the only thing I can think of to help at this moment."

Ciel removes his hands from his crotch. 'I want you to look at it Sebastian. I feel I have hurt myself worse than I thought. Do something, anything, to make this pain go away. It hurts so much.' Another mix of screams and groans escape the teen's lips as more tears stream down his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but he is in so much pain, that nothing comes out. 'Help me Sebastian. I need you. I need you now.'

"Master, if you will allow me, perhaps it would be best for me to take a look. It might help us both get a better understanding of things. If you will allow me, I will get ice for you, and then look. Regardless though, the ice might help."

The young male nods in agreement, seeing as he cannot speak at the moment. The pain continues to get worse as time goes on. 'I feel like this pain will never go away. It hurts too much.'

Sebastian nods, before quickly dashing out of the room, preparing the ice. Before long, he returns back upstairs, knocking twice on the door, before entering. The raven sets the ice to the side, stepping closer to the earl. "I will now look, master."

The boy nods once more to his butler. 'I hope it is not too bad. It feels so bad right now.' The teen's breathing picks up a bit in worry that it might be worse than he thought.

"Try to relax now, master." He carefully removes the lower half of the clothing, trying to be as gentle as possible, so not to hurt the teen.

The young male tries to relax the best he could in the situation he is in. 'Tell me what it looks like Sebastian. How bad is it? Am I going to be in pain for a while? Am I okay? Is the pain going to go away quickly?'' The bluenette worries in his mind.

He looks it over carefully, before looking up towards his master. "Might I ask, just how hard you hit into the wall?" He tilts his head slightly. "It doesn't look too bad, however, knowing how hard you hit into it, might help a bit."

"I am not sure. Like I said, I was not paying attention." The earl says to his butler. 'I am glad it does not look that bad. I thought it would be really bad. How hard did I hit that wall?'

Sebastian stands up, grabbing the ice once more. "Well, for now. All I can say is we ice it for now, and then you should rest yourself for a while. The pain should ease up soon."

"Alright." The earl relaxes a little when he hears those words because in some way they have comforted him. 'Why did those words comfort me? How long should I rest? How long will the ice be there? I need to know.'

"Where exactly might it hurt the most? So the ice can work its potential, it would be best to know where." He nods softly.

"The base." Ciel says as his face turns a darker shade of red. The pain continues on and more moans escape his lips. 'Why does this hurt so much? Why is he helping me? What am I to him? What is he to me?'

The raven nods slightly, before gently placing the ice on the base. "Is there anything else I can do for you, master? "

The boy winces as the ice touches him. "Stay with me." The teen says as he closes his eyes slowly and drifts off into sleep. All of the recent happenings have tired the young male out. He dreams about him and Sebastian together. It is a very vivid dream, almost real, and he sleeps peacefully for an hour or so before this dream wakes him up. He opens his eyes slowly and makes a small noise as he stretches a little. He looks at his butler and blushes. 'Why did I dream about him? It seems that all my dreams now include him. Why is that?'

Sebastian smiled softly seeing him now awake. "Did master sleep well? Has the pain eased up at all?" He asks, hoping that is had even if it was only a little bit, although he had hoped for him to be relieved of his pain.

"I did. It is a little better." The male says quietly, still waking up from his sleep. 'Why is he smiling at me? Was he worried? I was just sleeping. It is not like something bad happened to me. This is not right. A boy and his butler should not have this sort of relationship. It seems wrong. It would hurt my reputation. It would tarnish my family name.'

"I'm glad to know you are better. I was concerned for my master. You seemed to be in quite a bit of pain. I'm merely glad it eased up."

The young male scans his butler from head to toe with his eyes. 'Why do I dream about him? Why am I so confused about everything? Why do I act differently around him? What do I see in him? What does he see in me? He was concerned about me.'

"Is...something on your mind again, master?" He tilts his head again, slightly confused himself. He watches the young earls face, hoping for some sort of response.

The teen shakes himself back to reality. "No. Nothing is on my mind." 'I cannot tell him about this can I? What will he think? Will he laugh?' The male looks at Sebastian. 'Him, laughing? Get serious Ciel. He would never laugh. The young earl imagines his butler laughing and it causes him to chuckle. 'Why did I just do that? Now he knows something is on my mind. Dumb Ciel. You are not very smart right now.'

"I will mention it again, but you don't have to keep anything from me. Though, I suppose I understand. But if you have questions, I can't quite answer them if you keep them to yourself."

The teen grabs the paper once more and writes on the paper. "I keep dreaming about you. Why do I keep dreaming about you? Why am I so confused about everything? Why do I ac differently around you? What do I see in you? What do you see in me? I am just a boy. Nothing more. What is so special about me to you? Why do you care? Why do I care? What is this?" He hands the paper to his butler and closes his eyes. 'I do not want to see his face when he reads this. It is so personal.'

Sebastian takes the paper, reading it over. "Well, let me start with the first question." He pauses. "Well, if you care about me like you say, that has to be the cause of your dreams, master. The reason you are confused, is probably because you have never felt like this before about anyone. Why you act differently, perhaps that is because you, like I said, have feelings for me, like you say. What you see in me, and why you care are questions I cannot answer, as I am not you yourself." He looks over the paper once again. "I developed feelings for you. I cannot change them now. My master is not like other humans, or any creature, for that matter, which is why I care so deeply of you."

The young male crawls closer to his butler, grabbing the paper and setting it aside, and wraps his arms around his raven butler. He moves his head closer to his butler so their noses touch. The earl leans in a little more and kisses him passionately. 'You talk too much Sebastian. Do you know that? I love you Sebastian. Oh my god. I just said it in my mind. That is comforting to me. Now I know I can say it to him soon. I cannot wait to see the look on his face when I say it.'

Sebastian blushed softly from the earls kiss, but as he cared about him, enjoyed the feeling of the kiss. 'I care about him so much. Most would find this revolting. A love between two male figures. Even stranger that one is a butler to the other. But I cannot stop the feelings I have for him. I love him dearly.' He smiles softly, as he holds the other, wrapping his arms back around him as well.

Ciel holds his demon butler close as he opens his mouth and presses his tongue against Sebastian's lips. He waits for permission before entering the butler's mouth. 'I wonder what he would say if I asked him if he wanted to be my boyfriend? Wow. I can say both of the words in my head now. This makes me happy. Should I stop kissing him? Does he like this?'

The demon butler allows the others tongue entrance into his mouth. The raven simply enjoys to be with the other, holding him closely, kissing him. It was enough to fully make the demon happy. 'I'm not certain I have cared about anyone this much. But that doesn't matter now. I care deeply about him, and I love him.' He smiles softly again, teasing the others tongue in his mouth with his own. 'I would hold him forever, if time would allow it, if it pleased him.'

The younger male's tongue intertwines with his butler's. 'I love this feeling. He makes me happy. Nothing else should matter right? Right. Nothing else matters. It is just us. Does he want me to continue? Does he want me to stop? I do not want to upset him. I so not want to be selfish either.'

The older male's tongue plays and teases the younger male's. It was true that Sebastian did enjoy it. He cared about the other, his master made him happy. He kept his arms around the other, not wanting to let him go.

The bluenette's warm muscle plays and teases his butler's. He tightens his grip around his butler pulling them closer together. 'I want to make it up to him because of my behavior earlier. It was not fair to him. I should not have done that. It was wrong. How should I make it up to him though? What does he want me to do? Does he want to do anything with me?'

The warm muscle taunting his own made Sebastian let out a soft sounding moan, muffled by the kiss shared between the two of them. It was followed by his face turning a slight red from a blush. 'He is my master. I will let no other take him from me. I care about him. I love him.'

The younger male continues the kiss, letting out a few moans, and slides his hands down his butler's back. He begins to explore his demon butler's large frame slowly. His fingers his every crevice of the body in front of him. 'Sebastian's body is perfect. He is mine, and no one shall take him from me. I love him.' His hands venture lower down on the body and stop at the hips. 'Should I tease his length?' The teen thinks for a moment before cupping his butler's clothed member and giving it a couple squeezes. He then, starts to rub the length up and down slowly teasing it.

The raven haired butler moans faintly from the feeling of his masters hands traveling down his body, also from the kiss shared between the two. His moans increase in volume, and become more constant, at the feeling of the teens hands touching his member. The squeezes as well as the touching continue to make him moan. 'This feels incredibly well..' He thinks to himself, enjoying the touch, as he continues to kiss the other, exploring around the others mouth.

Ciel continues to explore his butler's cavern with his warm muscle, rubbing the member, and lets out a few seductive moans. 'I wonder if he wants to be inside me. Will he let me lick him again? I want him. Every part of him is mine. I am his.' He closes his eyes and continues his ministrations. 'I wonder if he will do something like this to me? I would like it if it came from him. He means so much to me. I love him. I never want to let him go.'

The butler moans out from his masters touches, as well from his warm muscle. 'He pleases me..Very well in every way. I continue to desire him. I desire him almost madly.' Sebastian allows his own hands to wander down Ciel's back and to his waist. 'I honestly hope it isn't wrong of me, I desire to move further at some point soon. I wonder if he himself wishes for the same...'

The young male feels two large hands venture down his small back and stop at his waist. 'Why did he stop there? Does he not feel comfortable or something? I am further than he is. I should be the one uncomfortable, but I am not.' The teen continues to wrestle his raven butler's tongue with his own and stroking the demon's length. 'He is so large. I hope I did not upset him earlier. If I did, I want to make it up to him. I wonder what he would want me to do.'

"Master..." Sebastian finally breathes out a moan, enjoying himself. "Forgive me, but I find myself greatly desiring you." He mutters quietly , muffled by this kiss. The ravens hands wander lower onto the teen before him, lowering for the earl's own member.

The bluenette's ears perk up, and his heart skips a beat, when he hears those words come from his butler's mouth. 'He desires me. He really does. Now I know I am doing something right.' He feels his butler's hands touch his length. 'He is touching me. This makes me happy. I am glad he is enjoying this. I desire him as well. I never want to be away from him, not even for a moment.' He opens his eyes and looks into his butler's crimson orbs with his own mismatched ones. When their eyes meet, the teen's eyes are filled with lust and need.

The raven's crimson eyes glance into the others mismatched ones, his eyes also filled with lust. He stroked the other's length, longing to please his master, the one he cares about, the one he loves. 'The look in his eyes tells me what he wants. I desire to give him that. I care so much about him. From now on, I want no other than him. My master.'

The earl feels the hands stroking his length, and a few loud, seductive moans escape his lips, but they are muffled by the kiss. 'It seems he wants the same as me. I shall give it to him. I shall give him everything he desires.' He gives Sebastian's member a few light squeezes before going back to rubbing it. 'He feels nice. I wonder what he is thinking right now. I only know what he wants.'

The older man moans once more, in a seductive manor from the touch of the younger, which results in the demon giving more touch to the teen's length. 'It's growing harder to restrain myself back. I want to please him, as well as pleasure the one I love. I want to prove my love to him.'

The younger male hears the moan and continues his ministrations. 'I want him to know how much I really care about him. I want to make him happy. I want to please him. I love him.' A few more moans escape his throat. 'Will he go further than this? I cannot take much more of this. I want more. I want him. Sebastian, you make me fall in love with you more every time I hear you moan.'

Sebastian moans softly again from his earl's actions, before pulling from the others kiss for a moment at least. "Master. I'm close to my limit as it grows closer for me to hold back." He looks into the other's eyes, as they are filled with lust. "If you will allow it, I wish to go further, master.." He says this, turning red in the face, nervous of course for the reaction his master would give. 'Would he allow it? He appears to want it as I do.' He thinks to himself, continuing to touch and rub his master's length through the cloth.

"I wish to go further as well, Sebastian." Ciel looks into his butler's garnet orbs with his lust filled ones. 'I want to go all the way with you Sebastian. I love you. I need you. I want to always be with you.' As his butler continues his actions, the teen lets out a few more moans; each one louder than the last. 'He makes me feel special, like I am worth something.'

The raven is relieved by his answer and smiles at the other. "Then further we shall go, my master." 'I desire him. I need him. I love him.' He thinks over and over again, continuing a bit longer to touch and tease his master's length.

'Stop teasing me Sebastian. I desire you, but I dislike this teasing.' The earl smiles back at his butler, and continues to touch the older male's length. 'He means so much to me. I finally feel like I am not alone. It makes me happy to say the least. I want to know everything about him. I want all of him. I want him to have all of me. I love him.'

'The teasing is becoming hard to bear with. It feels nice, but I desire more now.' Sebastian thought, before gently laying the teen back onto the bed, as he began to kiss Ciel once again, allowing his hands to wander down his chest, easily allowing the buttons free. 'We both desire it now. I love him. And I have for a while now. I'm glad he knows and I'm glad to have him. I never want to lose him to anyone.'

The teen feels the buttons on his shirt unfasten by his butler. 'What is he going to do first? I love him, so I guess that really does not matter at all.' He kisses his butler back passionately and wraps his arms around the raven's neck.

The demon butler breaks the kiss between the two, beginning to kiss the bare flesh of his neck, his chest now fully exposed as his fingers trace down the other's chest, stopping at one of his nipples, as he teases it softly with his fingers.

The young male arches his back into the touch and gasps. 'Sebastian really knows what to do. He makes me happy. I know I make him happy as well. Our relationship continues to grow. I wonder when he will say those three words to me. I will say them to him soon. If he says them first, I will say them next. I will say them first if he does not.'

The older male nips gently at his teen's neck, continuing to taunt the others nipple, before the other. He then begins to lick from Ciel's neck down to his chest. Trailing his warm muscle over one nipple, taunting the other with his other hand.

The boy moans at his butler's actions. He places his right hand in his butler's hair. 'His hair is so soft. When did he learn how to do this? Why does he know this? I want to know. I love him. That should be a good enough reason to know right?'

The demon lowers his hand to the others waist once more, giving a clothed member another touch, before easing his clothing off from his hips. 'I love every inch of this earl, everything, and I have for a while.'

The teen feels the clothes being removed off his hips. 'I love everything about him. He means everything to me. I want him. He wants me. We need each other and desire one another. Nothing shall tear us apart.'

Once the clothing is removed, the raven takes the length into his hand, pumping it, as he glances back over to his master, bringing his head up, glancing into his eye mismatched eyes.

As the raven holds his length, the teen bucks his hips forward into the touch. He looks into Sebastian's almond shaped crimson orbs. 'I want his touch more and more. He draws me in. I keep falling more and more in love with him. To think that just a few days ago, we were just master and butler. Now we are in love. I still need to ask him that question and say those three words. Then it will be official.'

Sebastian lowers his head down to Ciel's ear, as he continues to rub and pump his length. He gives the ear a gentle lick. "I love you, my master."He whispers into his ear, continuing to touch his master's length. 'I love him so much. I want him to know that and remember it always.

Ciel smiles when he finally hears those words. "I love you too, Sebastian." He whispers back and lets a few seductive moans escape his mouth. 'I want him to always be with me. I want to be able to count on him anytime I need help. I will be there for him too. I care about him, as he cares about me.'

The raven smiles hearing his response, giving a passionate kiss to Ciel's lips once more. 'I'm glad to hear him say it. I truly am.' He brought his hands away from the other's length. 'I cannot restrain back any longer. I need him now. I love him.'

The teen kisses his raven back passionately. A grunt of disapproval escape's the young male's lips as the butler's hand leaves his length. 'Why did he let go of it? Does he not want me anymore? Why? Why did you do that Sebastian? Are you trying to tell me something?'

The jet black butler licks his teen's ear once more. "Master...I can't hold back any longer. I desire you even more." He kisses down from his ear to his jaw line. 'Does he still want this from me?'

"Then do not hold back. I want you Sebastian." 'I want you now. Please give me all of you. I need it. I desire it.' The younger male purrs and looks into his butler's eyes with his orbs filled with want and lust.

The raven nods, his eyes filled with lust as well. 'I wish to, my master. I love you.' He takes a moment to prepare the other. He took one of his long, slender fingers and began to give it a seductive lick, before doing the same to two other fingers of his. The raven's eyes fixed on the others.

The earl of Phantomhive watches his butler closely and licks his lips seductively. 'He looks so sexy like this. Why am I thinking like this? Since when do I think like this? I am an earl.'

The demon butler smirks at Ciel, continuing to coat his fingers with saliva. Once each finger was coated, he lowered his hand to Ciel's entrance. "I'll need to prepare you first before proceeding onward. I need you to relax yourself now."

The young male smirks back at his butler and nods. He begins to relax his body for Sebastian. 'I knew he was going to have to do this, since he is rather large. Did he really have to coat all his fingers though? How many are you going to stick inside me Sebastian? I want to know. Tell me.' The teen questions and pleads in his mind.

Sebastian slowly and carefully slid a first finger into Ciel's entrance, being easy so not to hurt him. 'Please keep relaxed. I don't want to hurt my master. '

Ciel gasps as he feels the first finger enter him. 'This feels weird, but I like it. I like it, because it is Sebastian that is doing this to me. I love him more than he will ever know. I want to prove it to him. I know he loves me. I never want this to end. I want to stay by his side forever. I do not want to die like a normal human. I want to become immortal. Would Sebastian be able to do that? Is it possible?'

The raven haired butler continues to move that first finger around. He moves it around, stretching the entrance. 'I love him so very much. I never wish to lose him.' He slowly adds the second finger into his teen's entrance, now moving the two around, as he nipped gently at his neck.

The teen arches his back at the touch and a few moans escape his small lips. He squirms his small body around a little as his butler continues his ministrations. 'Sebastian really knows what to do. I love him so much. Is there a way I can tell him this? Is there a way for me to become immortal? Will he be willing to make me immortal? I want to stay with him forever and never leave his side. He means everything to me. He is the reason I live.'

'I love the sounds you make, master. They make me desire you all the more. I love you. I don't want anyone or anything to take you from me. You are mine.' The demon adds his third, and last finger into Ciel, moving the three around as he kisses and nips at his neck. 'He is amazing. I love my master. '

A few more seductive moans leave the young male's mouth. 'I want to become immortal. I want it now. I want to be like him. He is everything to me as I am to him. Will he do that for me? I will never know if I never ask him.' The earl looks into his butler's almond shaped crimson eyes with his own eyes and tries to see if he can think like the older male. 'Sebastian, how do you think? I want to know if you will ever make me immortal like you. I never want to leave you.' A few tears well up in the corners of the teen's eyes as he thinks this. 'He is probably going to think that he is hurting me. He is not. It is just my thoughts.'

"Master..?" Sebastian frowns. "Are you alright.?" 'Please tell me he is. Am I hurting him? Does he not like what I did? Or am doing? Master, you're worrying me.' Sebastian freezes his actions, worried he's harming the other.

"I am fine." The younger male says nonchalantly to his butler. 'I do not want to tell him about this. He would think I am insane. What will he think if I tell him? What would he say? I want to know, but at the same time I do not want to know.' The teen looks at his butler.

"Forgive me. But something seems to be on your mind. I want you to be free to tell me." 'I'm concerned for him. I wish he would talk to me. I long to please him. To make him happy. I long for just him in general. I love him.'

"Something is on my mind." Ciel turns his head and closes his eyes. 'Should I tell him? When should I tell him? Things like this always happen now. We can never have a peaceful moment. Why? What did we do? My parents must be ashamed of me now, if they saw how I have been acting. They would look down on me. They would punish me. They would probably even disown me. I am not worthy to be their child.'

"I love you, master. I want to know so I can help you. Please, let me know, my master." 'Please so, I hate seeing you upset.' He frowns and looks to the other, touching his face softly and gently.

"I love you too Sebastian." The teen fidgets with his fingers and looks away. "I do not how to tell you." He mutters under his breath. 'What will he say? I am so nervous.' His heart beats a bit faster, nervous about what to say.

"You can just say it, master. It might be hard, but I'm willing to help you." 'Please master. Let me help you.' He looks at the other, still with concern in his eyes.

"But." The boy argues and buries his face with the pillow next to him. 'I do not want to tell him now. I just want to shut up. He does not need to know this. Not now. Not ever. Be strong Ciel. Keep your mouth shut.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian sighs and shakes his head. 'Everything was going so well..It's just...Does he not want to tell me things? Is this my fault? Did I upset him? Well, he looks like he won't tell me..So it appears I'll be left not knowing.' He sighs and glances away. "I should respect you don't wish to tell me." He nods softly, letting out another sigh.

Ciel moves the pillow away from his face and looks at his butler. "Sebastian." He begins to say to the raven. "Do you really want to know what I was thinking?" The bluenette questions Sebastian and tilts his head to the right.

"If you are willing to tell me, I'd love to know master." 'Yes, master. I do wish to know. It bothers me if something or someone upsets you. I love you after all.'

"Very well then. I will tell you." The younger male takes a deep breath before continuing. "I want to stay by your side forever. I never want to be away from you. I love you. There is one thing that I want but I was not sure if you would do it."

"Master, I would do anything to keep you at my side forever. I would do anything at all for you, because I love you." He watches for the other's reaction.

"Even something as drastic as what I am thinking of?" The earl questions the raven. 'I wonder what he will say. I want this, but not if he does not want to do it for me. I will have no one do this but him.'

"If it means keeping the one I love at my side forever, yes. I will do anything for you." He nods, looking into the other's eyes, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. 'I love him so much.'

The teen breaks the contact between the two and looks his butler in the eyes. "You do not even know what I am thinking of Sebastian. How can you agree to this so easily?" 'What is he thinking? He says things like this without knowing the whole story. What is wrong with him?'

Sebastian shakes his head. "Maybe I do not know, master, but I happen to love and care about you. I don't want to give you up to anything. I do not want death to take my master from me. I love you too much for that and I have for a while now." He looks away from the other. 'I don't know what he means. But I love you, master.'

Ciel sighs and opens his mouth to speak. "I want to be like you. I need you. I cannot stand being without you." He pauses and grabs his butler's face gently and turns it to face him. "I want to become immortal Sebastian. I want you to make me a demon like you." He whispers as he looks into his butler's almond shaped crimson eyes with his mismatched ones.

Sebastian looks into his eyes and pauses for a minute. "Master...If it's what you want, I live to make you happy. I want to please you. I love you. If making you a demon will keep the person I love the most at my side forever, then I will do it."

"It is what I want. I love you too. I am glad." The teen smiles at Sebastian and embraces him. He buries his face in the butler's chest and makes his hands into fists, wrinkling the fabric of the raven's jacket.

The demon smiles back at his teen and holds him closely. 'I don't want to lose him. And I won't. If making him a demon will keep him at my side, then so be it. I love him.'

'I love you Sebastian. I truly do.' The bluenette tightens his grip on his butler and begins sobbing in Sebastian's chest. 'I want to be immortal. I want to be immortal now. Sebastian do this for me. Do it for me now. I love you.'

"Master.." The demon frowns. "Are you..crying? Please don't." His grip on the other tightens and he holds him closely.

Ciel's sobbing soon grows into crying. Sounds escape his mouth as he cries. His crying continues to get worse as time moves forward. 'Why am I crying? I am weak. Why does he love me? What does he see in me?'

Sebastian holds him tightly, concerning more over him. "Please master, don't cry..." 'What is upsetting him? Is it because of the whole wanting to be immortal thing? Does he want to be immortal?'

"I cannot stop crying Sebastian." The bluenette says in between his sobs. 'Why is this happening? I do not want to be crying. This makes me seem weak. I am a child; just a child. He is an adult, and on top of that he is a demon. I am just a human.'

"What can I do for you master? There has to be something. I want my master happy. I'll do anything for him. If you desire to be immortal, I'll do it whenever you would like. I just want to help you." He holds him closely, leaning his head against the other's. 'I like having him close to me. I just wish I could cheer him up now.'

"Why am I crying? Tell me." Some more tears fall down the earl's face. 'I feel so vulnerable around him right now. Why is that? Why am I such a child? I am just a pathetic human. Why does he care for me so much? I do not understand it.'

"If I knew, I would tell you, master. But I haven't the slightest idea. I'll do anything to make you happy. I just don't want to lose my master."

"You will not lose me." 'I want to know all the reasons he likes me. I am just a human; just a soul for him to devour. Why does he care? Why me? Why? What am I to him? I am just a weak child.' More tears continue to stream down the teen's face and onto Sebastian's jacket.

Sebastian lifts the teen's face, and wiped his tears with his thumb gently. " There has to be a reason for this, master. For your crying. I hate to see you upset. The reason you are crying, may only be known by you. "

Ciel looks away from his butler and sighs. 'Why was I crying? I want to know everything about Sebastian. I want him to know everything about me. How much does he know about me? When should I tell him?'

The demon sighs as well, glancing away. "I can't help..or do anything if you keep all of your thoughts to yourself, master." 'Why does it feel like I'm failing him here? I want to do what I can, but if he won't talk to me, everything becomes difficult. But I love him. And I'm willing to do my best for him.'

The young male grabs a piece of paper and writes something down. "Here is what I have been thinking about. I am weak. Why does he love me? What does he see in me? This makes me seem weak. I am a child; just a child. He is an adult, and on top of that he is a demon. I am just a human. I feel so vulnerable around him right now. Why is that? Why am I such a child? I am just a pathetic human. Why does he care for me so much? I do not understand it. I want to know all the reasons he likes me. I am just a human; just a soul for him to devour. Why does he care? Why me? Why? What am I to him? I am just a weak child." He shows the paper to Sebastian and looks away.

Sebastian reads over the paper. "Master, I do not see you as weak. You are only still confused about how you feel. I love you because I just do. After all my time knowing you, of all my time being in a contract with you, my feelings developed for you." He pauses for a moment, looking back down at the paper. "Age doesn't matter to me. Not at all. I love you, and I would always love you, if you are human, demon, anything. I love you. What you are makes me happy, I love you. You aren't a soul for me to devour anymore. I want you. All of you. Your heart, body soul and mind. "

The earl's eyes widen when he hears these words come from his butler. More tears stream down his face and he clings to Sebastian. His crying continues and his heart beats faster as time goes on. 'I am crying again. Why? His words made me happy. This does not make sense. I want to know why I am crying.' "I feel the same way Sebastian."

"I'm glad. I'm glad you feel the same, master." The butler holds him closely, allowing his fingers to gently run through the earl's hair to sooth him a bit. "I would do anything for you. Even give up my life for you. I care about you dearly."

Ciel feels the fingers in his hair and leans into the touch. The tears in his eyes start to slow down. Somehow this is comforting the young male. He smiles. 'Thank you Sebastian. I feel better now. I love you.'

The raven could sense the other calming down and smiled softly, giving a slight nuzzle to the other's head. 'It feels good to have him close like this. I love him.'

The young male closes his eyes slowly and holds the older male closer to him. 'I want to stay like this forever. I wonder how he will turn me into a demon. Will it be painful?'

"I love you, master." the older male whispers into his ear, continuing to run his hands through his hair. 'My master. Forever.'

"I love you too Sebastian." The teen whispers to his butler as he continues to calm down. 'I am glad that I am starting to calm down. Thank you Sebastian.' He nuzzles his butler's chest. 'I feel like every time we do something like before something like this happens. Why is that? I want to know. I want to know everything about Sebastian.'

"Does my master feel any better?" He spoke in a hushed manor, keeping him close. 'I like to hold him. I love to have him in my arms like this. Holding him makes me happy. I want him around forever.'

"Yes." He looks up at his butler with his partially closed eyes. 'I wonder what my parents would think if they saw me like this. What would they say? What would they do? Would they hurt me? Would they disown me for this?' He lowers his head. 'It would make sense if they did. This sort of relationship is not normal. Why must I be different?' A lump in the boy's throat forms as his mind races with questions about his parents.

Sebastian let out a soft sigh, as he continued to stroke the others hair. 'Something more is still on his mind. But I suppose he's said enough. I want to know how he feels all the time. I want to know, so I can always help him. But I'm sure he'll be able to talk to me more as our relationship grows.'

'He noticed that I am thinking about something again. Should I tell him? I want to ask him a question, but I am not sure how he would respond to it. Would he say yes? Would he say no? I want to know.' Ciel looks up at his butler once more. 'Tell me Sebastian. What would you say if I asked you that question? I want to tell you what I have been thinking about, but I am afraid to tell you at the same time.'

He looked curiously down to the earl in his arms. 'Did he want to ask me something? Or rather say something? I'm not entirely sure. Should I question it? I might as well.' "Did you wish to say something, master?"

"Not exactly. I was just thinking again." The young male says nonchalantly. 'Should I tell him? I want him to know, but not know at the same time. Sebastian, what would you do if you were in this situation?'

"Alright, very well.." He nods, glancing to the other, and then glancing around for a quick minute. "If you are certain."

'I am not certain Sebastian. Sebastian, will you be my boyfriend? I have also been thinking about my parents and how they would react if they saw me like this. I feel ashamed to be like this Sebastian. It is not right. What do I do?' The bluenette continues to look into his butler's eyes.

"I want my master to be free to tell me anything, anything at all. I'm hoping you'll be free to soon." He looks back into his masters eyes, watching the mismatched ones. Studying the teens face. 'He's perfect to me.'

'I want to be free to tell you too Sebastian. You mean everything to me.' The young male closes his eyes and rests his head on his butler's shoulder. 'How can I tell him? I want him to know. I love him.'

The butler holds his master to him, holding him closely. 'He is thinking. It's all I've managed to figure out about the silence between us. But thinking about what, i wonder.'

'I am thinking about my parents, myself, and you Sebastian. Everything is confusing me. Why? Why me? I want to know.' The teen shakes his head furiously, confused by his thoughts. "Why?" The earl mumbles under his breath. 'Hopefully Sebastian did not hear that.'

'I doubt I was meant to hear it, but I'm more than curious now.' "Why, Master? Why what, may I ask?" 'Please, talk to me. Even if it's in writing. I want to help you. Please you.'

"Nothing. Forget I said something." Ciel begins to cry once more. 'Why am I so weak? Why? Why? I want to know. I feel pathetic. I feel worthless. I am nothing, nothing at all.'

"I only wish you would not hide things from me, master. They won't do any good hiding away, making you feel like this." 'I will be open to him. I wish for him to be the same.'

Ciel grabs the paper once more and write something down. "I wonder what my parents would think if they saw me like this. What would they say? What would they do? Would they hurt me? Would they disown me for this? It would make sense if they did. This sort of relationship is not normal. Why must I be different? There is something else that has been on my mind. It is a question." He hands the paper to his butler and buries his face in Sebastian's chest. 'I wonder what he will say to this?' He blushes in his butler's chest.

The raven reads over the page written to him. "Let's see...Well, I wouldn't let them cause you any harm. That is for sure. But you cannot help who you fall in love with, master. They would have to accept that. I see no problem with you being different. Just think about it if everyone happened to be the same." He gives the other a warm hug to calm him down a bit. "A parent should love their child no matter what. I'm interested to hear your question, master." He nods softly, setting the page to the side.

"The question I want to ask has to deal with us." The young male pauses before he continues. "Sebastian, will you be my boyfriend?" He mumbles as his face turns a dark shade of red. He buries his face more.

The demon couldn't help but smile, as he hugged the other closer. "Yes, of course, my master." He smiled again, before giving a small kiss to the other's forehead. "I would like that very much." He nods, holding him. 'I would indeed love it very much.'

The teen smiles and hugs his new boyfriend back. 'I love you Sebastian. This means so much to me.' He embraces Sebastian and holds him close. When he moves closer to his boyfriend, his right leg brushes up against the raven's crotch. 'Oh no. I touched him. What now?'

Sebastian gave a slight flinch from the feeling of his master and now boyfriend's leg rubbing against him. 'I can't very well react yet. After everything that's happened so far, I don't wish to upset him any. Unless he is ready for it, I won't push anything on him.' He simply smiled back, holding the other closely.

'What do I do? This might be uncomfortable for him. I do not want him to be uncomfortable. He is my boyfriend now. I want us to be on good terms with each other. Are on good terms? I do not know.' The bluenette moves his leg to try and move it away from his butler now boyfriend's crotch. His leg only rubs against the older male's crotch more. 'I keep doing things wrong. Why am I so stupid?'

The raven butler bit his lip softly to hold back a moan. 'It does feel good. I just don't want to make him feel this is all I care about or anything. It truly isn't. It happens to feel nice though. I wish he would continue. Does he still desire me like he did not too long ago? Before all this happened? I'd like him to continue, but only if it's something he truly wants to do.'

The young male buries his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. 'Does he want to continue what we were doing before? I want to, just to make it up to him. I want him to be happy. I feel like I am not worthy of his love.' The teen looks up into his butler's crimson eyes. 'Do you want to continue? I feel like I am not a good boyfriend for you. You deserve better than me.'

The older male looks back into the other's eyes. 'I would like to try to continue what we were doing. I want to show you my love. I'm sure he knows I care about him. Anyone would be lucky to have my master's love. I was lucky he cared about me, much like I did.' The raven thought to himself, as he longed to move the other's hand back down to his hardening length, but didn't want to seem pushy, or even greedy.

The teen feels the hardening length under his knee and moves it away. 'I think he wants to continue judging by his member. I want to satisfy him, but I do not want to be pushy about it. How can I pleasure him without sounding needy? I want him to be happy. I care about him. I love him.' His small mismatched eyes continue to gaze into his new boyfriend's almond shaped crimson ones.

The butler stares into his master, and now boyfriend's eyes. 'He is perfect. I love him much. The silence is a bit strange, I wish he would say something.' He bites his lip a bit harder his time.

'What do you want me to do Sebastian? I cannot do anything until you say what you want. I want to satisfy you. I want to make you happy. I want to please you. Please allow me to do so. I love you.' The bluenette's face starts to blush, when he sees his butler, and now boyfriend's eyes looking into his. 'Why is he looking at me? What did I do? What am I doing? I want to know.'

The raven smiles at him. 'I love him. He might think I'm strange simply smiling at him, but he does make me happy, just having him close. Would he think wrong f me if I asked him to help fix a _problem_ of mine? I shouldn't ask, it isn't my place, and I don't wish to feel needy or demanding. I'd very much like to proceed on. Go further than we did earlier. I love him.'

Ciel simply smiles back at him. 'It seems like there is something on his mind. I know there is. There has to be. His length is proof enough of that. I want him to tell me.' The young earl looks deeper into Sebastian's eyes. 'Tell me Sebastian. I know there is something on your mind. I want you to tell me. I love you. I care about you. Tell me. Please.' The teen pleads in his mind.

'Does he want me to tell him what I'm thinking? It just something in his eyes... Should I? I might as well, after all, it is official now. He is my boyfriend. I can be open to tell him anything. Maybe he will do the same. I hope so.' "Master...Might I ask you something?" He gives a slight pause, before his face flushes slightly. 'This almost seems strange. Me, a butler asking for something like this?'

The earl notices the flush of color in his boyfriend's cheeks. 'I think he is going to tell me what is on his mind. I hope he tells me. We should be open with each other now.' "Yes. Yes you may." The young male's face turns a darker shade of red. 'I wonder what he is going to ask me.'

'It's strange to ask my master- No. He isn't just my master anymore. We've moved past that stage. I love him. He is my boyfriend now.' "If...you haven't noticed, I have this issue I need your help with, however, I wouldn't have said anything, as I didn't want to sound needy." Sebastian glances away, his face turning a darker shade of red.

"I noticed." 'It is hard not to notice that. You are large Sebastian. Did you really think I would not notice?' The bluenette nods and moves his hand down to the zipper of Sebastian's trousers. He has trouble with the button and zipper, so he sighs. 'Why do i have trouble with things like this? Sebastian said that I can do more than most my age, but I cannot even do something as simple as this. I am pathetic.'

Sebastian continues not to make eye contact with the other, his face flushed red. 'It is rather strange for me to ask something like this of my master. I do not usually ask him for anything..Specially like this. But at the moment, I need it. And I love him. I want only him in my life.'

Ciel sighs once more hoping to catch his butler, and boyfriend's attention. 'I need help Sebastian. I am still a child.' He continues to struggle with his boyfriend's pants. 'Why is this so difficult? I do not understand. Is it something against me?'

The jet black butler glances down, noticing that the earl was struggling, then allowing his hands down to free himself of his pants for his master and boyfriend. 'It's understandable that he can't, as he has never been made to his whole life.'

The young teen takes his boyfriend's arousal into his hand and lowers his head. He gives the length a slight lick before taking in as much of it as he could. The young male bobs his head back and forth slowly on the arousal. 'He is perfect. I will do anything for him. He means everything to me. I am sure that I mean everything to him as well.' He continues his ministrations. He opens his mouth a little more and hollows out his cheeks, so he can deep throat the length. 'I hope he like this.'

The raven butler let out a soft gasp in pleasure, as his eyes shut tightly from the feeling of the first lick. 'It feels great, my master. You please me so very much. I love you.' He moaned out, as the moans got louder from the actions being made on him. 'I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not ever in my life. I love him.'

The earl of Phantomhive moans into the arousal and it vibrates the length. 'He must like this. It must feel good. I wonder if he is going to release inside my mouth. I bet he makes a lot. I do not think I could take it all. It would probably spill out the sides of my mouth.' He chuckles as he sucks on the arousal.

The butler's moans continue to grow in sound, as the earl continues to pleasure him. 'It feels good..Thank you master for helping me..Thank you.' He lets out a seductive moan, before taking hold of the other's head, his fingers run through his hair.

The younger male feels the older male's fingers in his hair and bobs his head a bit faster as a result. 'Thank you for letting me doing this. It really means a lot. I love you.' He takes his right hand and begins to fondle with his boyfriend's sac. 'I hope you do not mind me doing this Sebastian.'

The raven lets another gasp of pleasure escape his lips. "Master.." He moans in a low, seductive voice. 'He is making me feel..good. It feels lovely, my master.' His hands continue to intertwine in the other's hair.

'Why is he calling me master? We are lovers now.' With every moan from his boyfriend, the bluenette lets out a moan in response. He removes his mouth from the length and gives the swollen head a few licks. He puts the arousal back in his mouth and bobs his head once more. He continues his ministrations. 'I am enjoying this. It pleases me. I should be the only one to hear these sounds. I should be the only one to see him like this.'

The demon's back arched slightly, hips pushing up a bit, as he tried not to move them. 'It's getting hard again...It's getting hard to restrain myself back. I'm close. Very close to my release..' He thinks to himself, a blush forming on his face once more.

The teen notices his demon boyfriend's hips push up. 'He is getting a bit needy, but I guess that is okay. I love him.' He smirks into the arousal and then tightens his lips around it. 'When will he release? As much as I want to continue doing this, I am getting tired.'

The older male's back arches again, as he moans louder, finally reaching his climax. He gives out a sigh of pleasure, getting his release. 'Thank you, master. Thank you.' His face remains a faint shade of red.

As the seed from the older male enters the younger male's mouth, he swallows all that he could. Some does end up spilling out the sides of his small mouth and down his face. It drips off his chin and he cleans his boyfriend's length with his tongue. He lifts his head up and licks his lips as his mismatched orbs look up into crimson. 'Thank you Sebastian.'

The older male smiles softly, the red on his face slowly going away. "Thank you." He speaks in a hushed voice. 'Thank you so much, my master. He is mine. And I won't let anything take him from me.'

"You are welcome." The teen says softly due to his lack of energy. 'I am tired Sebastian.' He collapses against his boyfriend's chest and falls asleep. He dreams about his new boyfriend and himself.

The raven smiles softly. "I tired my master out. You deserve your rest now." He lays the other back onto the bed and rests his head on the pillow, before covering the sleeping teen. "I love you, master. Please sleep well." He placed a soft kiss on the others forehead. 'I care deeply about him.'

Ciel's dream becomes vivid and perverted. He begins to toss and turn in his sleep. "Sebastian." He buries his face underneath the sheets and giggles. "Stop it." He purrs in his sleep. "Mmmmm." His dream becomes more and more perverted as he sleeps.

Sebastian had been nearby as this happened, his face turning red as he overhears what comes from his master and boyfriend's mouth.

The young earl continues to say perverted things in his sleep and toss around in his large bed. He laughs and blushes as he sleeps every now and then. The dream soon turns into one all to familiar to the boy. A dream about his parents, but this time it is about Sebastian. The same things that happened to his parents, is happening to Sebastian. He begins crying and lets out a small yell. "Sebastian! No!"

'A nightmare?' The demon thinks to himself, before dashing over to him. 'I can't let him have a nightmare. I hate to see him hurt.' "Please wake up, young master." He calls softly, before putting his hand on the other's shoulder carefully and gently.

The teen jerks his body up and clings to his boyfriend, sobbing. His hands wrinkle the fabric on his boyfriend's tailcoat. 'What was the meaning of that dream? It started out nice, but then it turned into that. Why? It was horrid. I do not wish to see that again. It hurt.'

"Please calm down." He speaks softly into the other's ear, trying to soothe him, his fingers ease through his hair. 'I feel bad for him. He's been through a lot.'

'Sebastian, I just want you to hold me right now. That dream was horrible. I never want to see something like that again.' He shakes his head back and forth and his small body trembles as he cries. He begins to make little sounds as he cries.

"Shh. Please relax now. It's over now." 'He doesn't deserve all of this. He's been through enough. I want to make his life better, happy in a sense. I love him.'

'No. No it is not over Sebastian. I think it has just begun.' The boy continues to tremble in his butler and boyfriend's arms. 'Stay like this. That is something that has happened to me, but not to you. I never thought a dream could change like that.' He looks up, with his tear filled eyes, at his raven boyfriend's face. 'Comfort me Sebastian. I do not want to lose you. You mean too much to me. I never want to lose something close to me again.'

Sebastian pulled the teen close in his arms, running his fingers through his hair. "Please calm down. It bothers me to see you so upset. I'll help in any way I can." 'Something tells me the dream was pretty awful..'

"Sebastian. Do not leave me." Ciel pulls closer to the older male. 'That dream was horrible. It was vivid. I hated it.' As he thinks about the dream, it sends a shiver down his spine.


	6. Chapter 6

"I will never leave. I promise that. I will stay by your side forever. It's a promise." Sebastian holds the other closely, stroking his fingers in the younger male's hair.

'He will leave me, just like in my dream.' Ciel nods his head. 'Yes. He will definitely leave me. I know he will. He is just saying this to make me feel better. Why are you doing this Sebastian? Why? Tell me. Will that dream come true? I think it might.'

"Please try to calm down now. Please." 'I wish I knew what he dreamed. I would like to know. But I don't want to upset him with asking.' "I promise I will never leave you."

The young male begins to calm down and his mismatched orbs meet crimson. "Sebastian?" The teen mumbles under his breath. 'I think I should tell him about my dream. I think he cares about me.'

"Yes? Are you alright now?" He carefully watches the teen, watching for an answer. 'I hope he really is alright. I worry about him.'

"Not quite. I want to tell you about my dream." The earl says quietly as he lowers his head. He buries his head in Sebastian's chest. 'I wonder if demons can die. I hope not. I do not want my dream to come true. It would be too much for me to handle. I do not want to lose anything close to me ever again.'

"Alright. I'll be all ears." He holds the other closely, kissing the top of his head gently. 'I want to know what caused him such pain.'

"My dream." Ciel takes a deep breath before continuing. "It was about you." He begins to blush. "It all started nice, but then it changed." He pauses once more. "It was similar to what happened three years ago. The only difference is, is that my parents were not there. It was you instead. What happened to them back then happened to you Sebastian." Some tears start to fall down his face. "It was painful to watch." The teen takes a deep breath and cries some more. 'I do not want to lose you Sebastian.'

'My poor master...' The raven pulls him close in his arms. "I'm sorry you had to dream something so painful. I wouldn't allow something like that to happen. Not now, not ever." He held him closely.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for Sebastian." The bluenette says as he sobs some more. He clings to his boyfriend more and more. 'I love him. He always knows what to say in situations like this. That soothes me a bit.' "Things like this are not in your control Sebastian. How does one become a demon? Do they dream?" He questions softly to his butler and now boyfriend. His face starts to turn a pale shade of pink.

"I just feel bad, master. You do not deserve to go through so much. It makes me sad to know that the one I love and care about is upset or hurt in anyway." He pauses before answering the next question. "How does one become a demon..? Well, it certainly isn't dreamed. But I don't know if I can explain it with words."

'He cares about me so much. I can hear it in his voice. I feel the same way about him. "What do you mean you cannot explain it with words? You did not even answer my last question Sebastian. Do demons sleep or dream?" The teen says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouts. 'Why am I acting like this? It is weird.'

"Oh, my apologies. It wasn't my intentions to leave that out. We do not require the sleep, but we sometimes sleep as a luxury. A free time kind of thing, I suppose. I believe it is rare for us to dream. I do not sleep very often. Only when I feel it is needed." He nods softly. "I'm not sure how to explain how to make a human a demon. I could make you one, but not explain it. That I remember, I don't think I have made anyone a demon in a long while at least."

"I see. Do you still remember how to turn someone into a demon?" 'I love him. I know he knows that and I am glad. So he does sleep. I always thought that he was awake all the time. That makes me feel a little better.' The bluenette uncrosses his arms and looks up at his raven boyfriend.

"It might be smart for me to look back into it. As I said, I haven't made anyone a demon in a very long time. " 'I love him. I do not want to make any errors in making him a demon. I will look into it as soon as I can. If he wants to be a demon, he will be one. I never want to lose him. And it seems he feels the same way, as how he reacted to his dream.'

"That would be best." 'I wonder if it is possible for demons to die. I hope not. I do not want to lose Sebastian. He means too much.' The young male clings to the older males tightly.

"I'll look into it as soon as I can. I promise." The older male holds the younger male closely, nuzzling his head gently. 'I love him. He means everything to me now. I'm glad he knows how I feel.'

'I want him to look into it now. I want to become a demon as soon as possible. These dreams are horrible. I never want to have a dream again. Not if it is like the one I had tonight. Sleeping without dreaming would be nice. I want to know more about him. I want to know more about demons. I want to know everything there is to know.'

Sebastian's eyebrow crooks up slightly at the sudden silence. 'Is he thinking again? Can I help him at all? Could he be thinking about being a demon?'

'Please do not make me say my thoughts out loud again Sebastian. I do not want to say everything that is on my mind. Some of it, I want to keep to myself. Can you understand that? What would I do if Sebastian died on me? What would I do then? Could I live on? Will I be depressed forever?' Ciel looks up into his raven boyfriend's eyes.

'By the silence, I would assume so. I'll attempt this then.' "When...would you like me to begin looking into turning you into a demon? I can do it whenever you would like, at any time."

"I want you to start looking into it now." 'I cannot stand being human any longer than I have to. Dreams are useless to me, food is just something humans need to survive. It is the same thing with beverages. Demons can eat human food, yes? I hope so. I just do not want to rely on it for survival. I still would like tea as well.'

'I'll take the silence as a yes. I hope he'll do something if this isn't what he wants.' "If you wish, I'll start looking into it now. I'm sure the manors library might have something I need. "

"It might." 'What am I going to do while he is looking into this? There has to be something to do. I know there is. Perhaps I could work on some company paperwork? No I do not think I would be able to concentrate.'

"Very well. I will head there at once." The raven pauses. "Have you any idea what you will do when I am in the library? You would more than welcome to come along with me. Perhaps you can do something quiet in there."

Ciel nods and smiles at the older male. 'I wonder what I could do in the library while Sebastian is reading. Can I just stare at him or would he think that is weird? What can I do? What should I do?'

Sebastian nods and smiles back. "Then, shall we proceed to the library then?"

"Yes, we shall." The young male slowly gets up off of the bed. 'There must be something I can do in the library. I know there is. Think, Ciel. Come on, you can think of something.'

The older male nods, standing up with the younger male, walking towards the door and holding it open for him. 'Soon my master, my boyfriend, will live along besides me forever. I can't be without him, I love him after all.'

The teen walks towards the door slowly in thought. 'What can I do? I do not want to do something that would upset Sebastian. I have to be quiet. That narrows the list a bit, but that still does not help me any. Maybe I could read? No, I do not think I could keep reading in the state I am in.'

'Something is on this mind that is for sure. But if it doesn't really bother him, I won't pester him to figure it out. We are more than butler and master now. If it's truly something that hurts him, he'll tell me, I hope.' As soon as the teen exited the room, Sebastian followed after him, shutting the door behind him.

The sound of the door shutting breaks the earl from his thoughts. He jumps a little at the sound. 'Why did my body just do that? I was trying to think of something important. I am going to be in the library for a while, so I need to think of something to do.' He continues to walk slowly down the long hallways of the manor to the library.

'Maybe him sitting quiet can help him gather his thoughts. I'm certain from the dream, and all of the events that have been happening, he'd like to think for a bit. If he wants to be a demon, I'll grant that wish. I want to be with him forever.'

As the teen walks down the halls he trips over a carpet runner and hits the ground before he is able to prevent it. 'Why did I just fall? This is not like me, not at all. I want things to be normal again, but not completely normal. I still want me and Sebastian to be together.' He slowly stands back up and walks down the hall. He soon approaches the door to the library and stops.

Sebastian sighed softly, as he followed behind the other. 'He has a lot on his mind. I'm hoping things will change soon. I want him to relax and calm himself down. But I want him to continue to be with me and to be mine forever. Maybe this will help my master. I hope so.'

Ciel waits for Sebastian to open the door to the library. 'I do not want to think about this any longer. I can just sit there. That is what I will do.' He continues to stand there and wait for his boyfriend. 'What does he want me to do?'

The demon opens the door to the library for his master and boyfriend, waiting for him to enter. 'The silence is odd. But hopefully, it will be different when he doesn't have much on his mind.'

The boy walks into the library and takes a seat in one of the chairs. 'There has to be something I can do in here.' He looks around the room for something, but comes up empty.

Sebastian begins to search around the library, looking for some sort of book to help refresh his memory. 'I'm determined to figure out how to make him a demon.' After a short while, a book on the topic demons catches the raven's eye and begins to skim through the book.

Ciel closes his eyes. 'I wonder what there is to do in here that does not require much concentration. There has to be something I can do. I know there is.' He peels his eyes open and looks around the room once more. This time, a bug catches his eye. 'I thought I told Sebastian to clean the manor. Looks like he did not do as good of a job as I thought. I wonder if he notices this as well. I am sure he does since he is a demon.'

The raven butler glances up from the book, looking around, and then glancing towards the teen. 'I'm almost there. I can clearly see it. I'm glad.' He looks back down at the book, as his eyes widen softly. 'There.' He reads it over and over, being as careful not to miss anything. "I've found something."

'Finally something to free me from my boredom.' The bluenette sits up in the chair, still looking at the bug. "Oh?" 'I wonder what it is. I bet it has nothing to do with the bug I am looking at. He has been busy reading. There is no way he would have noticed it.'

"I have read it over. It's refreshed my memory. I'm glad I have read it over. Whenever you would like, I can make you a demon." He watches the other for a reaction. "Oh yes, I noticed you watching something. I recall it was a bug. My apologies. I hadn't noticed it before now." He smiles softly, a blush on his face from not realizing it sooner.

'I thought he would not notice. Why were you watching me anyway? He is blushing probably because he just noticed the bug. I want him to turn me into a demon now, but I am not sure what he is going to do. He also has to keep an eye on the manor. When should I ask him? Now? Today? Tomorrow? I do not know.' The young male keeps a nonchalant look on his face as he looks up at his boyfriend.

"I will make you a demon whenever you'd like, I promise that. I don't want you to suffer from dreams..or pain any longer." 'I love you; master...Ciel...Should I start calling him that? I'd like to, but not sure if I should yet. Moreover, is he upset I noticed? Well, It's shameful I didn't notice sooner, but I don't recall it being their earlier.'

'I was not suffering Sebastian. That was just something all humans go through, not just me.' The teen leans back in his chair once more and closes his eyes. 'He should have noticed it sooner. To think that a demon like him, could miss something like that. It is upsetting.'

'I upset him, didn't I?' Sebastian shakes his head and holds it in his hand for a moment. 'Not good. Not good at all. I've been thinking a lot lately. Of you. I guess my job slipped because of it.'

'He must have been thinking about me a lot lately, but that is no reason to slack on his job. He should know this. It is common knowledge. Perhaps I am not as good of a master as I used to be. That might be the reason why he slipped up. It is possible.' The earl sighs as he looks up at the ceiling.

'Forgive me...Please do. I didn't mean to. I just concerned over you a lot. I love you, after all.' He looks down at the book. 'Does he still desire this? Does he desire to even be with me? I hope he does, it was one little mistake, right?'

'It is me is it not? I am a failure as a master. That has to be the reason behind this. I know it is. It just has to be.' The bluenette looks back at Sebastian. 'Did I fail you? Am I a failure? What was on your mind when you were working earlier? I want to know.' He lowers his head and his small lips curl down into a frown.

'I'm failing. Get it together, Sebastian. You have two jobs now. The usual tending to the manor and master, and now to take care of your boyfriend, Ciel. It should be simple enough for me. It's just been a while I suppose. I'll make it up to him, I promise it.' He nods softly. "Please accept my apologies. I wasn't aware it had been in here while I was cleaning. I hope you aren't badly upset with me. I will not allow it to happen again." 'Please forgive me, I don't want you to be upset with me. I love you, Ciel...Master...If only I knew which one to call him right now.'

"I am not upset with you Sebastian." 'I am upset with myself, and how I have failed you as a master. It is me who should be apologizing right now, not you. You have nothing to apologize for. What am I doing wrong? Am I a failure? I think I am.'

The butler gives out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you, m-" He pauses for a moment. 'What does he want me to call him? Will he think I'm going too far too soon if I call him Ciel? Does he think I'm holding back by calling him master?' He clears his throat softly. "But it won't happen again.. I promise."

'He was just about to call me master. I do not even deserve that title anymore. I failed him. I failed myself. I am not worthy of that title anymore.' A few tears start to well up in the corners of the teen's eyes. 'I hope he does not think I am upset about him. I am not. I am upset about myself. I am a failure.'

'What happened? What did I do?' He sets the book down and walks over to him. "What is it? Did I do something..?" He kneels to the others height. 'Please, don't hide it from me anymore. I want to be a good butler, and an even better boyfriend.'

"Nothing. You did nothing." 'Should I tell him about this? I am not sure if I should. He might laugh at me. He might make fun of me. He might even stop loving me. I know he would react in that sort of manner if I told him. I just know he would.' Ciel brings his knees up and buries his face in his knees. 'I do not want him to see me like this. It is shameful.'

"It's on your mind...Sorry for pestering you...But I worry. Maybe that's why my head has been off in the clouds a little...I just wish you could be open with me. I want to help you." The raven shakes his head, looking away. 'Does he not want to tell me? Does he have a good reason?'

'I am a failure. I failed him. I failed myself. I have even failed my family. I am not worthy to be part of this bloodline. I am a disgrace. I am ashamed of myself. I should be shunned. Why does he care about me? Why? What does he see in me? I am a pathetic, worthless, and fragile human. I am nothing more than that. That is all I am.'

Sebastian's head drops down for a moment as he lets out a sigh. "I don't know what you are thinking...But I want to tell you something regardless." The older male takes Ciel's hand, placing it on the butler's chest, right over his heart. 'Do you feel it, Ciel?' He thinks to himself. 'Of course he does, I'm certain of it.' "You mean everything to me, and I will love you no matter what." The raven's heartbeat, loudly as if he was nervous. 'Tell me. Let me hear so I can help you. I love you, Master...Ciel.'

As the teen's hand is taken into his butler's and placed on the older male's chest, he feels the heartbeat. 'I should tell him. He is worried about me. I can see it and I can feel it. He takes a deep breath. "Sebastian." He pauses as a blush appears on his face. "Have I failed you?" He whispers quietly with his face still buried in his knees.

"You've never failed me, master-" 'Does he even want me to call him that? Is that all he wants me to call him? I'd love to know, but now, isn't that time.' "You haven't. Not at all. I'm the one who failed. I didn't think straight, but I promise it won't happen again. But you have never failed me. I promise you that much."

'Promises mean nothing if you cannot keep them. I have failed you. I know I have. Otherwise, you would have done your job perfectly. I am the one to blame here, not you. I need to take responsibility for my actions.' "You have not failed. I have." 'I am the reason he slipped up. I was on his mind at the time. It is my fault. I caused him to not do his job perfectly.'

"I have. I am supposed to be a great butler for my master. I let it slip. It isn't your fault, if that is what you are thinking..." 'Please believe me. You know I care about you, right?'

'He is just saying these things to make me feel better. I know it was my fault.' "You are a great butler. That is why I am the one to blame." 'Why does he even care? This has nothing to do with him. It only has to deal with me. That is it. I am done telling him what is on my mind. He will just continue this act. I know it.'

"No, master...You aren't to blame. I worry about you...If you were more open to me; I wouldn't worry all the time...It's all I'm asking." 'This is annoying...I need to ask him now. I want to know what he wants me to call him...' "I...have a question of you.." 'Now isn't the time...but I need to know. Forgive me.'

'I do not want to be open with you right now. You always say things that make you the bad person, when in reality I am. I cannot stand this. He invades my every thought. Sometimes it is annoying and sometimes it is not. He does not want to know every thought I think of right? That would just be weird.' "What is it?" 'I know I am probably going to regret this, but it seems to be bothering him.'

"Now may not be the time to ask you...Buts pestering at me..." He looks away, pausing. "What do you want me to call you..? By Master? Your first name?" He shakes his head, forming a blush. 'It is too early. But I can't take it back now. I just wish you would tell me if something bothers you or upsets you.' He sighs softly.

'I never really gave this any thought, but I guess I have an idea.' The bluenette takes a deep breath and blushes. "You can call me by my first name when we are alone and master when we are around others." 'I hope he understands this. Our relationship is not exactly normal, so others would find it weird. My profits might even go down if people knew about us. That is something that I do not want to happen.'

A small smile starts on the demon's face. "Alright...Ciel.." His smile grows. 'I can finally say it out loud...Ciel...My Ciel. No other. I want him always.'

'What is he grinning about? I am still upset here. Does he honestly think I can forget about this? If not, he has another thing coming. I do not forget things that easily. He should know this by now.' The bluenette hides his face once more.

'That didn't help the situation...' Sebastian gave himself a slight smack on his own head, a face palm. 'Get it together. A terrible butler if you ask me..' He sighs out. 'Should I give him time alone? This would be easier if he spoke more of what was on his mind. I don't wish to be a terrible butler or a boyfriend, and yet, I haven't done a very good job yet, have I?'

'I do not want him to leave, but at the same time I do not want to talk to him. What do I do? Do I tell him to stay? Do I tell him to go? What? I need an answer.' Ciel starts to mumble words incoherently and quietly. 'This seems to be the only way I can get my thoughts off of my chest so to speak.'

'He needs to think, and I'm not helping. You don't have to keep things from me, Ciel. Please don't anymore. It just bothers me, when you are upset.' He frowns, a long sigh escaping his lips. 'I honestly feel like a failure to him right now...' He shakes his head, not making eye contact now.

'I wonder what my parents would think of me and Sebastian. It is not normal and I understand that. That does not really matter to me. What matters to me is that I love Sebastian. Nothing can change that. Not even if my parents were to disapprove of us. There is nothing that can separate us. Nothing. I do not want him to leave me right now. I want these thoughts gone and I want to become a demon.' The young male nods in agreement with himself. He lifts his head up and looks at his boyfriend. 'He is not looking at me. Did I do something? I must have if he does not want to look at me.' He buries his face once more and a few tears stream down his face. 'I hate this. I do not want to be a weak human anymore. I am just a burden to him like this.'

'Is he still hiding from me...?' He glanced up. 'I guess so. Ciel, I'm not a mind reader. I don't know if you want me here, or if you don't or even if you want to stay with me. I wish I knew. He isn't the failure, it is I..Please say something, Ciel...Anything. Show me that I'm still needed by you.' He watches, hoping he'd lift his head again.

The earl takes in a deep breath and lifts his head slowly. 'Am I a burden to you Sebastian? I feel like one when I am like this. You must think so too. Do you still love me? I still love you, but I do not want to be a burden. Give me a sign that I am not a burden. I want to know.' He wipes the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, and looks into his raven boyfriend's eyes with his. His eyes are still a little red from crying. 'I do not want him to see me like this, but I have to know. Am I a burden to him?'

"Are...you feeling any better?" The ravens eyes look hopeful, hoping his boyfriend is alright. 'I hope so. I really do.' He looks into the mismatched eyes. 'I want to make you feel better. '

"Yes, but not by much." The bluenette says quietly in response to his boyfriend's question. 'Should I tell him my thoughts? No. I already decided that I would not tell him everything. It would just hurt him. I should just keep my thoughts to myself. That would make things better.'

"Can..I do anything to help you feel any more better?" The crimson eyes remain hopeful. 'I hope so. I want you to be happy. '

"Am I a burden to you?" 'I want to know this. I have to know this. There is no option here. There are other things I want to know as well. What does he see in me? Why does he care? What am I to him? What is he to me? What do I see in him? Why am I not normal? Does he want to know my every thought? Does he like me as a human? Does he want me to become a demon like him?' The young teen's mind overflows with, what seems like endless, questions.

"No, of course not. You aren't a burden to me at all. Why would you think you were?" 'Did I make him think he is? He isn't. Never was and never will be.' He watches the other closely. 'Something tells me he has a lot on his mind again. I won't rush it. I'll let him tell me when he feels ready.'

"I think I am, because I am a pathetic, worthless, insignificant, weak, and fragile human being." The boy says quietly to the older male. 'I know that sounds harsh to him, but I believe it is true. It is true. I know it. I would be better for him if I was not human.' He exhales slowly and lowers his head.

The older male lifts the teen's head. "I wish you didn't think that way of yourself. I don't think any of that is true." He gives a gentle smile to the other. 'What will make him happy? I am determined to find out.'

"It is true. You know it is." He tries to get out of the grip of his raven boyfriend's hand, but fails. 'See. I am failure. Everything I just said is true. He cannot deny it. Why does he think that none of it is true? What makes him think that way? I must know.'

'I love you, Ciel. Please let me help you.' "It isn't." The butler shakes his head. "It isn't and nothing can change my mind otherwise."

'It is true Sebastian. Other things are true as well. Everything makes me not worthy of your love. I do not deserve it.' The young male's heart begins to hurt and he places his hand over his chest. 'Why am I hurting? Why am I pathetic? Why am I worthless? Why does he care? What do I do? I am so confused. I need help, but I am not sure if Sebastian can help me with this.'

'Why is it so hard to talk to me? Have you any idea how it bothers me? Am I not worthy or good enough to know how you feel?' "What would you like me to do, Ciel? Can I do anything at all?" His lips form a frown and he sighs.

'He just called me by name. He must care. There must be something that I can think of for him to do.' Ciel closes his eyes and tries to think of something for Sebastian to do. After about five minutes of thinking, he finally comes up with something. "You can start by turning me into a demon." The young earl of Phantomhive says as his small lips curl up into a smirk. 'If I become a demon, that would make our sessions longer, and I would no longer have to sleep or dream. I doubt it will get rid of these thoughts.'

"I would be happy to make you a demon, Ciel." He nods softly. "I will do anything for you. Anything at all." 'Because I love you. And I want you to be happy. If I can make you happy, I myself will be even more happy.'

'He has no idea what I am thinking right now. It is great in a way. This way, I can plan things for when I first become a demon. It will be perfect. He will never even see it coming.' A low chuckle leaves the bluenette's mouth. 'I hope he did not hear that. That might ruin my plan. I should not have done that. That was just stupid. What were you thinking Ciel?'

'Is he planning something I should be worrying about? No..I shouldn't have to worry. I can trust him. When you love someone, you can trust them, right? Of course.' He nods to himself. "Then, shall we proceed?"

"Yes." 'I think he heard that. I knew I should not have done that. It was not smart. I am not smart.' The young male stands up and faces Sebastian. 'What is he going to do? Is it going to hurt? Will it take long? Will it be quick?'

'Simple enough, right? It should work.' He nods softly. 'Would he deny to do this? He might. I'll have to plan ahead if not.' "In order for this to happen, I need you to drink a bit of my blood. It seems similar to a vampire, however, it will make you a demon." He pauses again before speaking. "The choice of how you drink it is up to you.."

'How should I drink it? Should I put it in something? Should I just drink it plain? I wonder what Sebastian would think if I just drank his blood straight. I want to see his reaction. That is how I am going to drink it. I am going to drink it straight.' The teen looks up into the demon's crimson eyes and smirks.

"I take it, you have made your mind then? On how you wish for it to done?" He watches the other carefully, the smirk throwing him off. 'What is he planning? I have pretty decent thought to how this is going to be done.'

"I have." 'I wonder if he has any idea on what I am planning. I do not think he does. He cannot read my thoughts.' The young earl drops the smirk on his face and picks up a nonchalant look. 'I do not want him to know my plan. It would ruin everything. I want this to go perfectly.'

"Very well. Then when you are ready, we can proceed on." He nods to the other. 'What is he really thinking? Does it matter? No. It doesn't. I want him to be happy. This should make him happy, I hope at least.'

"I am ready." 'He has no idea what is about to happen. I cannot wait to see his face. I cannot wait to find out what he will say. Not just now, but when I start my actual plan. He will never see it coming. I have the advantage here.' The earl stands there patiently. 'I want to see his face now. The wait is unbearable.'

'What is his choice? I can't prepare myself for something, or my blood in this case, if I don't know what he is doing. Maybe I should simply wait. Wait for him to say or even act on his desires. When he does, he'll be a demon.' Sebastian stands before the other, silently, waiting calmly.

'Let me have some of your blood Sebastian. I want to see your face when I drink it. I wonder what his blood tastes like. Does it taste like human blood?' The bluenette tilts his head a little to the right as he stares at the demon. 'I wonder what he is thinking right now. It must be important, if he is not preparing his blood for me. That is the only thing I can think of at the moment.'

'Where should it be taken from? My arm, neck? Well, I suppose the neck is where a vampire would bite...So from my arm, perhaps. I'll prepare to draw blood, from my arm, like I was giving blood to someone. If he isn't alright with this, then he can choose elsewhere. ' The raven, pulls the sleeve of his right arm up, exposing the bare flesh of the arm. 'I don't remember the last time I did this. Will here be alright for him?'

The teen watches his boyfriend closely. 'It looks like he is going to take the blood from his arm. Should I walk over there and drink it as it spills out or should I wait? What would be the best route to take here. I do not know.' The young male thinks to himself as he keeps a close eye on the older male's arm.

'I have nothing on me at the moment to make myself bleed...There for, I suppose this is the smartest thing for me to do..' The older male removes his gloves so not to stain them, before bringing his arm up to his lips, before biting it slightly, enough to make it bleed a bit. 'The rest is up to him, I suppose. Whatever way he wishes, it will be his.'

The teen notices the blood coming from his boyfriend's arm. 'Should I walk over there now? Should I wait?' He glances at the butler once more before taking a deep breath. 'I should just walk over there now. I think he is just waiting for me to make my move. I guess I should give him what he wants.' He walks over to the older male and takes the bleeding arm in his hands. He glances up into those beautiful crimson eyes and smirks. He lowers his head slowly onto the arm, and place his lips on the spot that is bleeding. He starts to drink the blood slowly. When he is done, he moves his tongue around a bit on the arm to tease it. 'What did you think of that Sebastian?' He removes his lips and lets the arm go. He keeps his head lowered.


	7. Chapter 7

The crimson eyes of the demon widen softly as he feels the blood being removed from his body. 'So this is how he figured to do it, I suppose.' They shut tightly for a moment, as the human teen takes his blood. 'So, this is how it feels...? It's been a while indeed. Have I ever done this?' Sebastian attempts to remember, as he feels the lips of his boyfriend leave the arm, and he is left a bit light headed. 'He tried to tease me a bit I see.' He gave a soft smirk, while regaining his bearings once more. His eyes open, looking towards the other. 'I'm curious now to see him.'

Ciel looks up into the demon's eyes. As he looks, his own eyes begin to change. The contract mark remains but both eyes begin to glow a bright shade of red. 'I wonder what I look like now. I hope he likes it. Did I take too much blood from him? I hope not. Tell me what I look like Sebastian. I want to know.'

Sebastian's eyes meet the new, bright red ones. He blinks a few times before smiling to the other. 'He'll live with me forever now..That makes me happy.' He examines the other once more. 'He looks...more attractive now, he always was, but..' The raven's cheeks flush red. 'I love him.'

The bluenette smiles back at his boyfriend. 'Why is he not saying anything? Do I look bad or something? Does he not like me anymore? I want to know. I need to know.' The teen pleads in his mind as his eyes start to fade back to their original colors.

"Ciel..." The older demon finally says something, his flushed face returning back to color. He smiles again at him. 'He's mine. Now forever. He looks great. "Your appearance overwhelms me. In a good way. You truly look great, Ciel." 'My Ciel.'

'My appearance overwhelms him? That sounds a bit weird. He did say I look great. I guess that makes me feel a little better. I wonder how much of my appearance has changed. I want to know. I need to know. I wonder if Sebastian has a home he originally stayed at. It would be nice to see it if it still exists.' The young male continues to smile at the older male. 'I am a demon now. We can be together forever Sebastian. I will never leave you. Do demons die? That is kind of an important question to me now that I am a demon.'

The older demon fully gets his bearings and steps closer to the other, embracing him. 'Forgive me. I just had to. I won't lose you now. That thrills me. I love you so much.'

The younger demon embraces the older demon. 'I love you Sebastian. I will never lose you. You will never lose me. Do demons die Sebastian? This is important to me now that I have become a demon. Will you tell me?' He clings to his boyfriend and buries his face in the older male's chest.

'My Ciel. My Ciel forever. You are perfect. In every way. And you were before now. Always have been to me.' "I love you." He whispers softly into the others ear. "I love you so very much, Ciel."

"I love you too." The younger of the two mutters into the older's chest. 'Will you tell me Sebastian? I want to know. I want to know more about demons. I want to know more about you and where you came from. I want to know everything. Tell me Sebastian, my love.' He realizes that there is a pain in his stomach. 'Am I hungry? What is this? I am confused.'

The older male gives a slight kiss to the younger male's forehead and eases his fingers through the other's hair. "I realize, you might have questions about all of this. Feel free to ask them." He nods softly, embracing his love close to him.

"First off, do demons die?" The demon teen pauses for a moment. "Where did you come from? Is it still there?" 'Should I ask him personal questions now? Should I wait? Perhaps I should wait for now, unless he wants me to ask him.'

"I've lived a long life so far. We do not die. That is for certain. We demons are usually born in hell, there for we live in hell. I suppose if we desired, we could stay here in this world, or go back to hell."

"I see." 'I wonder what hell is like. What does it look like? What kinds of demons are there? What do the houses look like? I want to know.' The young demon tries to visualize what hell would look like. What comes to his mind is like the normal interpretation of hell. Walls of fire, lava instead of bodies of water, small houses since demons normally do not sleep, dead trees and grass, and everything is dreary and dark. Once that picture forms in his head, he tries to picture him and Sebastian there. It looks weird to him. 'Why was I thinking it would look like that? It might not even look bad. I might like it. I guess I just have to wait and see. The personal questions can wait for now.'

"Have anything else you want to know?" He looks curiously to the other, trying to get a glimpse of his newly demon lover. 'He truly is great. Lovely. I'm glad he is mine. I will never let him go.'

"This might sound like a stupid question, but what does hell look like exactly?" 'I wonder if it looks like it does in that picture I just visualized in my head. There is no way it can look exactly like that is there? Now I want to know. I want to hear what it looks like. That might ease my mind a bit. I think I should ask him the personal questions whenever we go to hell. I do not feel comfortable asking them here.'

"I could take you there, if you wished. I'm trying to choose the correct words to describe hell...Let's see..I guess I could start by saying it's like the human world, but warmer in a sense, I suppose. He smiled softly. "I'd rather show you then explain it. But that can when you feel we should."

"I would like to go there Sebastian." 'I want to see where Sebastian was born. I want to see where he lived. I want to see his home. I want to see everything. I must know everything about him. He practically knows everything about me.'

"Then we will, my Ciel. Would you like to head there now?" He tilts his head to the side, looking down to his younger demon. 'He will be mine forever.'

"Yes." Ciel says as he lifts his head up. He goes on the tip of his toes and kisses his demon passionately. 'I love you Sebastian. I love you more than you could ever know.' He wraps his arms around the older demon's neck and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Sebastian's arms wrap around Ciel's waist as he kisses his younger demon passionately as well as deeply back, holding the other closely. 'I love you, Ciel. More than anything. And I have for such a while now.

The bluenette closes his eyes and pulls closer to his older demon. 'I love you Sebastian. Now we can be together forever. Nothing shall separate us. Nothing shall keep us apart. I cannot live without you. I need you. I desire you. You are everything to me.' He thinks as he teases his raven boyfriend's tongue with his own.

The raven haired male lets out a soft moan from the bluenette's warm muscle, as he allows his own tongue to taunt and tease his boyfriend's as well. 'I love you, Ciel. Mine forever now. Always and forever, I will let nothing take you from me. Nothing at all will take you from me.'

The younger of the two moans into the confines of the kiss. 'I never want to be away from him. Nothing will keep us from being together. I will not let that happen. How? That I do not know yet since I am still new to the whole demon thing. I do not even know what kind of demon I am. I want to know.'

The older demon brings his boyfriend closer, continuing to hold him closely by his waist. 'I love you, Ciel. So very much. I'll protect you; I'll never let you go. No one can have you.' The raven's warm muscle continues to tease the bluenette's; kissing him deeply, passionately.

The teen feels Sebastian holding him closer, pressing their waists up against each other. He continues to kiss the demon passionately as his length slowly becomes aroused. 'Why must this happen now? I want to go to hell with Sebastian. I do not want to stay in this world longer than I have to. It just makes no sense to me.'

The raven demon feels the teens length slowly getting aroused, as his own feels his own doing the same. 'Now isn't the time, is it? No, he said he wanted to go to hell. I'll take him there. I said I would.'

The younger demon feels his boyfriend's length slowly getting aroused by this as well. 'Looks like I will not be the only one suffering as we enter hell. That makes me feel a little better. I feel like we cannot do anything without either one of us getting aroused. Two horny demons.' He breaks the attachment and starts laughing at the joke he made in his head. 'I hope Sebastian does not think I am laughing at him. I am not. I am laughing at a joke I just made, nothing more.'

'Something amused him, that's for sure.' He smiled softly. 'I didn't do anything stupid I think, so I need not worry. Hopefully soon enough we can get to hell. I wonder if he'll want to live there? Or here? I'm fine where ever, as long as I'm with him.'

After about five minutes of laughing, the earl calms down. He tries to catch his breath as he rests his head on Sebastian's chest. 'That was hilarious. If only Sebastian knew. We could have laughed together. Get yourself together. Think about hell and living with Sebastian. I want to leave the mortal world now and never come back. I want to live with my raven demon forever in hell. Those are the only things I have decided so far. I need to think about this more.' He catches his breath and looks up at the older demon, closes his eyes, and smiles.

Sebastian returns the smile. 'He's settled I guess, that's good. I wonder what had him laughing so hard. He's my love now. I love him.' "So, Ciel. Are you ready to head out now?" 'I'm curious where he wishes to live. '

"Yes." Ciel says as he nods his head, excited to see what hell is really like. 'I will tell him about my joke when we get to hell. That will give him something to looks forward to. I want to make him happy. He is my love, and nothing shall change that.'

The raven smiles, and thinks for the moment. 'The best way to hell?' He nods. 'I think I have it under control.' "Then, we can be on our way now." He nods his head to the other.

The teen returns the nod. 'I cannot wait to see what hell is really like. Will it be like what I have been told? Will it be different? Will it look nice? Will it look dreary? Will it look like something Elizabeth decorated? I hope it is not the last one. I could not stand to live there. I would rather live in the mortal world than live there.' As he pictures the last idea in his head, it sends a shiver down his spine.

The jet black demon leads him out of the manor, and to an area far from any human. From there, some type of portal appears. 'This should bring us to hell. I wonder if it changed at all.'

The bluenette follows his lover out of the manor and away from any human. He sees the portal. 'That will lead us to hell. I thought it would be a more dramatic entrance for some reason. I guess I was wrong.'

"This will lead us there. From the human world at least. I'm glad I can finally share it with you." He smiles softly to his boyfriend and lover.

The younger demon smiles back. "Alright." 'I am glad we can share more with each other now. It brings us closer together.' He looks back at the portal. 'Please do not look like something Elizabeth decorated. I do not wish to see that. I do not wish to stay there if that is what it looks like.'

The older demon motions for his lover to enter. "I'll be right behind you." He smiles softly, waiting for him to enter in. 'Here we go. My love will now see where I was born, and lived most my life.'

Ciel walks into the portal and takes in his new surroundings. 'I am relieved to see that it does not look like something Elizabeth decorated.' He continues to look around and notices every detail of his new home. 'I think I am going to like it here. Especially since I am with Sebastian.' As the thought of his lover crosses his mind, he turns around

Sebastian follows Ciel into the portal and walks up behind Ciel, glancing around. 'Not much has changed. I suppose that is a good thing.' He smiles softly, looking down to his lover.

The younger of the two looks up into his raven lover's almond shaped crimson orbs. He smiles as his mismatched eyes begin to glow a bright shade of red. 'I am going to like it here. I cannot believe Sebastian was born and raised here. I like it.'

"What do you think, Ciel?" He watches the other for a reaction. 'I'm curious to see what he thinks of it. And if he'll want to stay.'

"I like it here. I wish to live here with you." 'Should I tell him about the joke that I had made just a little while ago? Should I wait? I do not know. I guess I will just have to wait and see what happens.'

"That is good to hear." He smiles. "I look forward to it." He gives the other a hug. 'I'm glad. It'll be nice to live here with him forever.'

The bluenette demon hugs the older demon back. 'I wonder what kind of demon I am. I have never seen Sebastian's true form, so I do not know what he is either.' He rests his head on the raven demon's chest and hears his boyfriend's heartbeat. 'His heartbeat is so soothing to me. It makes all my troubles leave my mind. I love him.'

'Now we are in hell, there is much we can do, I would assume. I want to know what he wants to do. Maybe he'd like to settle in first, and get used to it a bit before we get too far ahead. Well, I'll wait first. So I know what to do and it won't upset him.' The raven runs his fingers in the bluenette's hair as he hugs his boyfriend.

The young male feels the fingers in his hair and he leans into the touch. 'What does he want to do first? I sort of want to just walk around for a while to get used to my surroundings, before going any further. I wonder what he thinks we should do. Should I ask him?' He continues to embrace his boyfriend, the raven.

The older male looks down to the other and gives him a small smile. "Anything you'd like to do, Ciel? We have all the time in the world to do whatever we would like." He tilts his head to the side softly, holding him in the embrace.

The demon teen blushes at the sound of his name. 'I guess I am not used to him calling me by my first name yet. That might take some time to get used to.' He buries his face in Sebastian's chest. "I want to walk around for a while, so i can get used to this place." He mutters against the fabric of his boyfriend's tailcoat. He breathes in slowly to take in the older demon's scent. 'I just love the way he smells. It always seems to comfort me in a way. I wonder if I do the same for him.'

"It sounds good to me." He smiles, and holds him closely. 'I love him very much.' He smiles softly, playing with the bluenette's hair. 'He means everything. I love having him close.'

'Did he notice my blush just a minute ago? I guess not since he did not react to it.' Ciel leans into the touch more and holds his boyfriend closer. 'He is playing with my hair. It feels nice. I do not think my parents ever did anything like this.' As the thought of his parents enter his mind, he is reminded of the dream about Sebastian. He clings to the raven demon and tears start to stream down his face. 'Why must I think of that dream? That dream should mean nothing to me. Sebastian is all that matters to me. If I lose him, I do not know if I could carry on, on my own anymore. I would be lost.' More tears continue to stream down his face and some land on his boyfriend's tailcoat, damping the fabric.

The raven frowns softly, as he lifts the others chin to look at him. "Ciel..Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" 'Is it that dream again? Maybe. It could be anything. It would make sense, as it's on his mind. But I will protect him, and make sure everything is alright.'

The demon teen tries to fight off the hand on his chin, but fails due to the tears falling down his face. 'Please do not look at me Sebastian. I do not want you to see me like this. I am a mess right now. Please do not look at me.' He pleads in his mind as he struggles to fight the hand off of his chin.

Sebastian frowns easily letting his chin go. 'Something tells me he doesn't me maybe...looking at him? Is that why he fought me? Maybe. I'll let him calm down for a minute or two, or as long as it takes.' "It's okay." the other whispers, running his fingers in the bluenette's hair to soothe him.

Ciel continues to cry in the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. 'Why did I have to think of that dream? I dislike that dream so much. It hurts me at the very thought of it. I do not want to think of it again. I just want you to hold me Sebastian. That is all I ask of you.' It takes him about ten minutes for him to calm down from the thought. He looks up at the older male, with his red, swollen tear filled eyes, and frowns. His eyes are filled with pain and sorrow.

Sebastian frowns at the other's eyes and can see the pain and sorrow in them. The raven's eyes show sympathy to the younger male, as he holds him closely. 'I'm sorry you are in pain, Ciel. I'll do my best to help you, my Ciel. I love you.'

The younger demon of the two buries his face once more and takes in the scent of his older boyfriend. 'He always calms me down. I feel like my parents never did anything like this for me. They must not have really loved me. Sebastian seems to love me more than they did. I am ashamed to be their child in some ways.' He nuzzles into the chest in front of him. 'His heartbeat and scent always find a way to calm me down. Thank you Sebastian for everything you have done for me. Thank you for being here for me when I need you the most.'

The raven demon continues to play with his boyfriend's hair, doing his best to comfort him. 'I love you Ciel. Things will get easy, I'm sure of it.' He nuzzled the others head softly.

The boy feels the hand in his hair and the head nuzzling against his own. 'I am calm now, but I like this embrace. I never want to break this attachment. I guess we should walk around. It would be difficult to walk around like this.' As the image of this appears in his head he begins to chuckle. 'I guess I should tell him about the joke I made earlier. I did say that I was going to tell him when we get here.'

The older demon smiles softly at the chuckle and looks down at the younger. 'He seems to have calmed down a little. That's good to know.' He holds him closely, waiting for him to say something. 'I'd like to know what you want to do now, Ciel.'

"We should start walking around now." The teenage demon looks up at the adult demon with a smile. 'He must have heard my chuckle. I am glad that made him smile. I love seeing him smile. It makes me smile. Maybe as we walk around and find a place to rest, I will tell him what made me laugh earlier.'

"That sounds good, Ciel." He smiles softly, nodding to the younger. "From there, we can browse around for somewhere for us to stay." He nods again looking to his boyfriends eyes.

Ciel returns the nod. 'I wonder what houses look like here. Are they similar to the ones in the mortal world? I guess not, since demons do not eat human food, and rarely sleep. I wonder how big they can get.' He loosens his grip on his boyfriend, but still holds onto the older male.

Sebastian smiles at the other holding onto him. He begins to walk a bit, to lead Ciel around hell, as he pointed out things and showing him around. 'This is nice. Just being with him like this makes me happy.'

The young male follows the older male around and his eyes wander, taking in the surroundings. 'This place is better than I thought it would be; it is more colorful than I thought. In some ways it is similar to the mortal world.' As he walks around with his boyfriend, he tries to find a spot to rest so he can tell Sebastian what was making him laugh earlier.

The older demon look s around, and is seeing a bit of changes himself in the place in his time away. He glances down to his boyfriend off and on. 'He looks like he's looking for something specific. Is he?' He thinks to himself, watching Ciel, and then glancing back around.

The younger demon notices the older watching him for a few minutes before going back to what he was doing. 'There has to be a spot nearby. There just has to be. I can feel it.' He concentrates harder to find a place to stop and rest. 'I have to tell him about this. I have to.'

"Pardon me." Sebastian speaks up, looking down at the younger demon. "I couldn't help but notice, but is there something that you are searching for? If there is, perhaps I can be of assistance to helping you?" He tilts his head softly, looking to the other.

"I am looking for nothing too important." Ciel says nonchalantly shrugging off the question. 'Why does he want to help me? I know I can do this on my own. I have to learn to rely on no one but myself. I have to do this on my own. Let me do this Sebastian.' He continues looking around.

"Very well, if you are certain." The raven demon nods looking off again. 'I suppose I understand why, though I want to help him if he needs it. He'll ask though if he needs the help, right?'

"I am certain." The demon teen says as he looks around more. After about ten more minutes of looking, his eyes widen a bit. 'I found a spot to rest. Perhaps if I start walking over there he will follow me. I hope so.' He walks slowly towards a shady spot underneath a rather large tree. 'Please follow me Sebastian.'

The older demon notices Ciel wandering over to the shady spot under the tree and follows him over. 'This is what he wishes, right? To sit for a minute I suppose.' He nods softly, walking over with boyfriend.

The young male takes a seat and rests his back against the large tree trunk. 'I wonder what he will think about my joke. Will he laugh? Will he make fun of me? What will he do? I want to know. Hurry and get over here Sebastian. I want to tell you now.'

Sebastian walks and sits down next to his lover. 'Is he tired? Or did he want to talk to me about something? Or could it be both? I'm not perfectly sure, but I'd like to know either way.'

Ciel mutters under his breath. "I want to tell you about why I was laughing earlier." 'I hope he heard that. I really do not want to say this any louder than I have to. This was very unusual for me as it is.'

The ravens head tilts to the side softly. "Oh, alright." He nods softly. "Then go right ahead." He nods, speaking in a somewhat quiet voice, as his lover was.

"I was thinking about us and how we cannot control ourselves. Then, I sort of made a joke of it in my mind." The young male looks towards his lover and smirks. He takes a deep breath and talks quieter than before. "I thought two horny demons." After he says this he looks closely at his boyfriend as a few chuckles escape his lips.

A smirk forms on Sebastian's face and a small chuckle escapes his lips. "That is rather funny. " He grins a bit more. "I understand now why you were laughing." 'My little witty love. You are the best part of my life now. And you have been.' "It did appear that way earlier didn't it? Two horny demons." He grins again repeating that last part quieter, and chuckles again.

The young boy's lips curl up into a smile and his eyes light up. "It did seem that way. I just wanted to share that with you." 'I wanted to see your reaction to it. I love you Sebastian. I feel like I can tell you anything and everything. It might take time for me to tell you everything, but I am sure you will wait.'

"I'm glad you shared this with me" He smiles and gives a kiss to his lovers forehead. 'I love you Ciel. Slowly, it gets easier and easier to tell me things, right? I'll be willing to wait for it to be easy. It will be soon enough.'

"I am too." The teen smiles and leans his head forward into the kiss. 'I want to eventually be able to tell you everything that I think. I want to be open with you. I want you to be open with me as well Sebastian.'

"So, what are your thoughts on hell so far since we walked around a bit, Ciel?" He tilts his head, curious to see what he has to say. 'I'm glad to spend all this time with you, and I'm glad you are talking to me more, on how you feel.'

"I like it. In some ways it is similar to the mortal realm, while in others it is different." 'That is basically my conclusion of this place considering all that I have seen so far. My conclusion might change as time goes on.' The bluenette says plainly.

"I'm sure you will grow to enjoy it here very much. I won't mind staying here as long as I have you with me." the raven says with a faint blush, but also with a smile.

Ciel notices the blush and smiles. 'I wonder what kind of demon I am. I hope I am something that is not weak. I would not want to be a feline either. Sebastian would just take advantage of that. That damn cat freak.'

Sebastian returns that smile to Ciel. 'You make me happy Ciel, so very happy. I'm glad to have you. You are mine. And I am yours. No one will take you from me ever. I'll be the best boyfriend and lover I can. I promise it.'

The very thought of him possibly becoming a feline demon sends a shiver down his spine. 'Why did I have to think of that? He would most likely take advantage of that fact. I and mess with me. I will not allow that to happen. Not now, not ever. That is certain.' The young demon lowers his head and sighs at the thought of this possibly becoming a reality.

'Is something on his mind again? I can't ask him, I want him to feel open to tell me. Yes. I'll wait. If it's a question, he'll ask me...I hope at least.' A frown forms on the older demons mouth.

The younger of the two raises his head and looks at the older demon. 'I must have made him frown like that. I did not wish to do that. My thoughts just keep running wild and I cannot control them. I do not want to cause him to worry.' He scoots closer to the older male and snuggles up against him. He rests his head on the raven demon's chest and listens to the heartbeat. 'I love you Sebastian. I love you more than you will ever know. You are always here for me. I will always be here for you. We can count on one another.'

The older demon smiles softly as the younger demon made his way closer and snuggled against him. His arm wraps around the other. 'That's right. He'll ask me if he has questions. I love you, Ciel.' He smiles again, keeping his lover close. 'So very much. More than anything.'

As the teenage demon feels an arm wrap around him, he closes his small eyes. 'I wonder what the houses will look like. I look forward to living with Sebastian. We get to spend our immortal lives together.' As the thought of this enters his young mind, his small pale lips curl up into a smile. 'I cannot wait to live with him. He means everything to me.'

'I wouldn't mind sitting like this with him forever. It's perfect. I love him, and I love having him close to me. This is really all I need. Living with him will be lovely He is my life.' The demon smiles.

'I wonder how long he wants to stay like this. Do not get me wrong, I love this, it is just I would rather keep looking around hell. I want to familiarize myself with this place, seeing as it will by home from now on.' The teen thinks to himself as he takes in the scent of the older demon. 'He smells of vanilla beans and cinnamon. It is an odd combination of scents, but I have found myself loving it. It lures me in. It intoxicates me with happiness, comfort, and pleasure. In his arms, I feel at home. This is where I belong.' He continues to take in the vanilla bean and cinnamon scent mixture coming from his boyfriend.

"So then, Ciel." He pauses, turning his head to the other. "How longer do you wish to stay here? We can leave whenever you are ready." He nods, smiling softly to his boyfriend.

"We can leave whenever you wish." 'There is nothing else I really want to do here, so it is up to him when we leave. He is the older of us, and he knows more about this place than I do right now. I have to rely on him for that, but in time I will no longer have to rely on him to get around.' The bluenette says to his boyfriend, still keeping his eyes closed.

"If there are other places you'd like to see, we can head off now. If you'd like to sit here a bit longer, that's alright to. It's a new place, so I'll understand. It doesn't matter to me what we do, as long as I'm with you, things will be alright for me." He nods and smiles softly.

"I see." 'Why must he make me make the decisions? I do not want to have to decide everything for him. I feel the same way he does, but one of has to make the decision and we both have to agree on it. That is how a relationship works.' The earl nods and nuzzles into his boyfriend's chest. 'What do you want to do Sebastian? I know you say you do not care, but there has to be something on your mind. I know that much.'

'He hasn't chosen anything. Is that a good sign I should suggest something? More importantly, what would I choose? After all, I'm not exactly used to making decisions. After these years working for him, he's chosen what happens. But I'll offer something. Hopefully, I know what I am saying. ' "If you are interested, I know other spots in hell that you might be interested in seeing. Around where I can show you contain a few places we can choose to live in." 'Just a suggestion, after all. we'll see how he responds with it.' The raven's fingers run through the bluenette's hair once more.

'So he wants to look at places to live. I guess we can do that.' "That would be nice." Ciel leans into the touch as his boyfriend runs his fingers through the teen's hair. 'This feels nice. I wonder what kind of places he had in mind for us to live in. I hope they are nice. I do not want to live in a small place, since I have lived in a manor my whole life up until now.'

'If he wishes for me to decide on things for us more often, I can work that out. Yes, of course I can. I did plan his schedules and his day's events before now. I am one hell of a butler; I will be one hell of a boyfriend as well. Yes, I'm certain of it.' He smiles, before preparing to stand up with his boyfriend.

The young male opens his eyes, and stands up slowly. 'I want to see the places he had in mind. More importantly, I want to be around him. I want to be with him all the time. I never want to leave his side. I never want him to leave my side.' He looks at the older male with his mismatched, seductive, cheerful eyes.

The older man stands up with Ciel, and glances down at the younger males mismatched eyes. 'His eyes, they are lovely. I like them a lot. I love him. So much. Everything about him makes me happy.' He smiles down at the other and begins to walk with him, showing him everything they hadn't yet seen, including around where the raven wished to show his bluenette.

The bluenette follows his raven haired demon around and looks around as he walks. 'I wonder what place he wants to live in. I will be happy with anything as long as I am with him. He makes me happy; nothing more, nothing less.'


	8. Chapter 8

Once getting to where Sebastian wanted his boyfriend to see, he stops in an area, similar to a neighborhood in the human world, with places for demons to live at. "There are a few places you and I can choose from here. I want your opinion before just choosing. The sizing is just about the size you are used to living in, like the manor was."

"Alright." The young new demon nods in agreement as he looks around the neighborhood-like area. A certain house catches his attention. It has a dark wood foundation with dark brick walls, and slate grey shingles on the roof. The house stands three stories tall, with small shrubs surrounding the property. There are a couple large Japanese Maples in the middle on each side of the front lawn. The property is outlined with a dark wooden fence. There is a staircase leading to the wraparound porch. The porch has a few chairs, tables, and benches with cushions. The teen's eyes widen as he takes in the house.

The older demon looks in the direction of the younger demon and smiles softly. "I take it you like this one?" He says, pointing to the one that caught Ciel's attention. "It is a rather lovely one, if I may say so myself." He nods looking at the house, and then back to Ciel for his response.

"I do." 'I want to live here Sebastian. I want to live here with you. This will be the first home that I will share with Sebastian. We might live in other houses later on, but this is where we start. I am glad to have this with Sebastian. I am glad that I am going to live here with the man I love.' The bluenette smiles and his eyes gleam with happiness and excitement for the new house.

"Then we will take it. It's a nice place." Sebastian smiles down at his bluenette. 'I'm glad he's excited. And I am as well. This will be our home. Mine with my lover. My boyfriend. My Ciel. It's a perfect place to start.' He nods softly.

"Yes, we shall." Ciel nods once more before embracing his boyfriend, the raven. 'Should I thank him for this? Perhaps I should. I will.' He nods softly before speaking into the raven's chest. "Thank you." 'I love you so much Sebastian. This means so much to me.'

The raven haired butler embraces his bluenette and smiles. "You're welcome, my Ciel." He kisses the teen's forehead. "Anything for you." 'I love you Ciel. I'm happy we can live here together. I'm looking forward to it.'

The bluenette blushes as he hears those words. 'We can finally live together Sebastian; just you and me. We will not be around that fumbling, incompetent, servant trio. I am looking forward to this.' He sees his boyfriend kiss his forehead and smiles. 'I am happy to be with him. I can be with him forever and never leave his side.'

"Well, our new home awaits us. Shall we prepare to head in and look around? It is ours, and I will make sure of it." He smiles softly to his boyfriend. 'I love you Ciel. So much.'

"It does and we shall." The demon teen smiles as he walks towards his new home. 'I am going to be living here with Sebastian.' He walks up the staircase, and puts his hand on the doorknob. He turns it and his eyes widen as he looks at the inside of the house. All the furniture, walls, and floor are beautifully decorated. 'This somehow reminds me of the manor. I like it. This will help adjust better here.' He walks in the house and looks around the spacious foyer. There are plants in the corners by the door, beautiful paintings on the walls, Victorian furniture, and dark wood flooring. The walls are a plain burgundy color with white floor and crown molding. 'This place is truly breathtaking. I love this place. I hope Sebastian loves this place as much as I do.'

Sebastian follows Ciel into the new home and his eyes widen softly. "My. Its rather lovely inside as it is outside." He smiles at the surroundings. 'It's perfect. I'm glad. So glad to have this place for us both to live in.'

"Indeed it is." Ciel says as he slowly walks around his new house. As he walks he notices more details about the house. There are rosewood cabinets with decorative flowers on them. In addition to that, there are rosewood chairs and couches with cushions to compliment to cabinets. There is a beautiful, tall rosewood china hutch with many varieties of tea sets. The doors have glass panels on them with a decorative flower-like pattern to line the wood. 'I love this place. It seems to amaze me more as I walk around.'

The older demon walks around examining the house along with his younger demon, seeing all there was to see. 'It's a lovely house. It's similar to the manor, but yet, it has its differences. Ciel seems rather impressed with it. I'm glad of that. It will be nice here. Even better that I'll have the one I love at my side.'

When the bluenette is done seeing everything there is to see in his new home, he sits down on one of the rosewood couches. He closes his eyes and thinks for a minute. 'I am going to love living here with the one I love. Everything about him lures me in. His scent, his chiseled features, his love for me, how he is perfect at anything he attempts; I love it all. There is nothing I want more than him. I am satisfied with him alone.' As the thoughts of his lover flood his young mind, his length slowly becomes aroused. After about ten minutes of these thoughts, the pain from his erection rips him from his thoughts. He winces at the pain and his face turns a dark shade of red. 'Why is this happening now?' He lowers his head and sighs. His erection continues to grow; it gets to the point that it is about to rip the seams of his pants. He winces a couple more times and his blush darkens.

Sebastian walks over towards the couch where his boyfriend is seated and happens to catch the glimpse of his wince. Naturally, the wince worries Sebastian. 'Is he alright? Should I question him? Of course I should. If he's in pain, I'm to help him. Even if he says nothing's wrong. I have to say something. He notices the dark shade of red coloring his bluenette's face. "Ciel?" He steps even closer. "Are you alright? Is something troubling you?"

"Obviously something is troubling me Sebastian." Ciel says through his teeth as his erection grows larger by the minute. 'It hurts. It hurts so much right now. I hate this. It always seems to happen to me. Why am I the only one? Why can it not be me for change? I am tired of this.' He tries to move, but it only causes him more pain. 'I think I should tell him about this. He might be able to help me with this, seeing as I cannot move on my own right now. I have no choice, but to rely on him right now.' "Sebastian." He winces a couple more times. "It is hurting again." When he says this, the blush on his face darkens more.

"Well, I can't very well let you suffer now can I? That would only make me a terrible boyfriend." He gives a soft smirk. "I will take care of it for you, of course, if it is what you would like." He kneels down before Ciel, his eyes trying to meet with the mismatched waiting for a reply of the teen.

"It would. It is what I would like." The bluenette nods to his boyfriend in front of him. 'He just said that word out loud. I will get there eventually. The only thing that is on my mind right now is this erection in my pants.' As time moves forward, the pain increases and his pants tighten. 'I hate these pants. All my pants are tight when something like this happens. I wonder if there is a way to solve this problem.'

The raven begins to remove the teenager's pants from his body, easing them off as quickly as he could. 'I'll take care of it, I will for you, my Ciel.' He takes the young demons length into his hand, and begins to pump it slowly at first. 'I honestly wonder what goes through his head to get him like this. I suppose it doesn't matter.' His hand strokes up and down the length, his thumb rubbing over the top of the length. The older demon then lowers his head to give the tip a slight lick.

The teen helps maneuver the pants off of him before leaning back in the couch and closing his eyes. He gasps, as he feels the large hand around his arousal move up and down slowly. 'His hand is so warm. I am glad I can count on him for something like this.' He feels the thumb rub the top of his erection and lets out a seductive moan. He then feels a warm, slick, muscle lick his arousal. As his boyfriend continues his ministrations, he lets out seductive moans. Every now and then he bucks his hips up into the hand. 'This feels nice. I cannot believe that this is the first thing we do in the new house. We really are two horny demons.'

The raven haired butler takes the length of his boyfriend fully into his mouth as he begins to suck on the aroused length. As the older demons mouth tends to the length, his hands begin to touch the younger demons sac. The sounds of his teen's moans began to slightly arouse the older demon. 'It makes me curious to know what does this to him. Though, I suppose that isn't any of my business.'

As soon as the younger demon's erection is swallowed by the older demon, he bucks his hips a couple times. 'His mouth is so warm. I am glad he does this for me.' When the hands begin to fondle his sac, he lets out a couple small yelps and then goes back to moaning. 'He really knows how to do this. I wonder if he has done this before with anyone. Was he ever with someone else? I do not know. I do not think I should ask him that either. That is a personal question that I really do not need the answer to.'

'I'm happy to help my lover. He has helped me in my times of need. A good boyfriend will take care of things like this. I couldn't allow him to suffer. That would have been wrong of me. ' Ciel's yelps and moans continue to arouse the older demon, as he continues to pleasure his young earl. 'I'll ease your pain, my Ciel.'

The pain slowly subsides and a tingling sensation takes its place. 'I am close; just a little more and I will be done.' The bluenette takes his right hand and places it in his boyfriend's hair. He grips the locks of raven colored hair tightly in between his small fingers. His face blushes more and he lets out more seductive moans. He says his lover's name every now and then.

'I can tell my actions are pleasing him. I'm glad I please him. So very happy. I love him very much.' The raven's head bobs a bit, continuing to suck the length for a bit longer.

The young demon continues to moan and buck his hips into the mouth around his arousal. After a few more minutes of this he lets out a loud moan. He releases his seed in the back of his boyfriend's throat and gives one final buck of his hips before relaxing once more on the couch. 'He is so good to me. I am lucky to have him. I am glad we have the same feelings towards each other. It makes me happy. It really does.' He smiles and closes his mismatched orbs.

Without any trouble, the older demon is able to take in, and swallow the seed which had been in his mouth. Once swallowing it all down, he licked the younger demon's length clean, as well as his own lips. 'I'm glad I was able to please you, my Ciel.' He smiles softly.

Ciel tries to catch his breath. 'Does he want to know what causes this? Should I tell him? Should I? Perhaps I should not. It is decided. I will not tell him, unless he asks me.' He opens his eyes and reaches his hand out to Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian notices that Ciel had reached his hand out to his arm. He looks to the other. 'Does he want something? I'm almost certain he does.' He looks to him, waiting for something to be said or even done at this point.

'I want you to be by me Sebastian. I want to embrace you.' The bluenette struggles to grab a hold of his boyfriend's arm. 'This must have exhausted me more than I thought. I cannot even do something as simple as this.' He looks up into the raven's almond shaped garnet eyes with a mix of want and exhaustion.

'It appears I exhausted him. I wished to help him ease the pain, and I did. That is enough to make me happy.' The raven demon moves closer to Ciel, noticing that he was trying to grab his arm.

The teen finally grabs the raven's arm and pulls him gently. 'Come closer to me Sebastian. I just want to be in your embrace right now. What kind of demon am I? What will my form be? I want to know. I need to know. Will Sebastian know? I doubt he will. I have to try and not think of this right now. I need to be in Sebastian's embrace. Right.'

'I am just going to assume he wants to be close. I am alright with this.' The raven smiles softly, bringing Ciel into his arms, embracing the other. "Is this what you want, Ciel?" Sebastian whispers softly into the other's ear.

Ciel nods weakly and smiles. 'This is what I want Sebastian. Without saying anything, he knew what I wanted. I love him.' He embraces the older male and nuzzles his face into the older male's chest. He takes in the intoxicating mix of vanilla beans and cinnamon scent that is his boyfriend. 'I love you Sebastian. You are so warm. You care so much about me. No one has cared about me like this before. I like this feeling.'

The raven nuzzles his bluenette and smiles softly. "I apologize for exhausting you." His fingers play with the bluenette's locks of hair. 'This seems to relax him, and I actually enjoy playing with it. I love everything about him.'

'It is not your fault. It is mine." 'Actually it is my mind's fault. If those thoughts did not enter my mind, then this would not have happened. He does not know that though. He thinks it is his fault.' The bluenette feels the fingers playing with his hair and he leans into the touch. He smiles and chuckles lightly at the touch. 'Why do I get this feeling when he does this?'

"If you say so." The older demon smiles and kisses his head softly. I suppose I enjoy playing with his hair, because it does feel rather soft. I love him.' He nuzzles him softly again.

As Ciel's hair is being played with, the young male giggles. 'Why am I doing this? Is this normal? I cannot believe that that is the first thing that we do in our new house. We really are two horny demons.' His laughter increases as this thought enters his mind.

Sebastian smiles softly at the others laughter. 'Something is amusing him. I can't help but smile. I like to see him happy, and in a good mood.'

'Is it normal for demons to be horny? I do not think so, but it is rather funny that both I and Sebastian are like this.' The young demon's laughter dies down after about ten minutes of laughing. 'Why is that joke so funny? I wonder what kind of demon I am. I must know this. Sebastian knows what he is. I feel left out like this. I need to know what kind of demon I am.' He snuggles up more with his boyfriend.

The raven snuggles his bluenette. 'I have a good feeling I know what made him laugh so. Could it have been from the joke from earlier? Well, it was funny. I understand why he'd laugh so hard.' The older demon smiles, while letting a sigh of happiness escape his lips. 'I love him very much. '

The bluenette feels and hears the sigh from his older boyfriend. 'Why did he just sigh? Is he upset? Is he upset over me? I want to know. I need to know. I care about him too much to let this go.' He closes his mismatched eyes and listens to the heartbeat of the older male. He takes deep breaths to take in the scent that is Sebastian. 'I love everything about him. He makes me happy. Nothing in this world could make me happier. My parents never really cared about me the way Sebastian does. I love him. He knows almost everything about me and I know almost nothing about him. That needs to change.'

The older demon gives a slight nuzzle to the younger demon. 'I love him. I don't care what anyone says, or thinks. I will forever as long as I have him, I'll be happy. I won't let him go. He can tell and ask me anything he desires. I'll be here to listen and help him in anyway I can. '

'Maybe we should ask each other questions? That way we can get to know each other better. I think that is a good idea. I want to try it out. When though? Now? Later? Perhaps now would be good.' The demon teen nods to himself before taking a deep breath. "Sebastian, is there a chessboard in here?" 'I think this will add to the game perfectly.' He smirks.

Sebastian pauses, and looks around the room. "I'm sure there is. Why for? Did you wish to play?" He looks around and spots one. "There. Yes, there is one here." He nods softly. 'He must want to; after all, he wouldn't have asked, right?'

"Yes. I do wish to play. I want to add something to the game to make it more interesting." Ciel smirks once more. He grabs the chessboard and places it on the coffee table. He sets up the game. 'This is going to be interesting. I wonder what he will think of this idea.'

"Very well. Then we will." He smirks softly back. 'That smirk...He's planning something. I trust him. I love him after all. But I'm curious. I'll know with time.'

"The rules of the game are as follows; this will be like any other chess game except when you capture an opponent's piece you get to ask your opponent a question. No question is off-limits. Everything is allowed." The teen says as he finishes setting up the game. He looks up at his boyfriend and smirks. "Do you understand?" 'This is going to be interesting. I cannot tell how this is going to play out.'

"Yes, I understand. It certainly is interesting." Sebastian returns the smirk, watching the younger demon. "Then shall we begin?" He looks into the mismatched eyes with his own crimson ones.

"We shall." Ciel looks into the almond shaped crimson eyes with his own mismatched ones. 'I am glad he likes this idea. I thought it would be a good way for us to learn more about each other. I wonder who is going to ask a question first. It is most likely going to be me. I never lose.'

The raven demon nods. "Do you wish to start, or..?" he questions the younger male and looks to his eyes again. 'Just checking with him of course. It's only the right thing to do.'

The bluenette demon nods and moves his first pawn. 'This is going to be interesting. I cannot wait until the questions start being asked.' He looks at the board.

The raven haired butler moves his first pawn shortly after his bluenette takes his turn. 'Is he wondering things about me? Is that why we are playing? Well, I'd like to know more about him. So, I'd understand. He is my boyfriend after all.'

The teen earl analyzes the board moves his second pawn into the correct position. 'I need to know more about Sebastian. Does he want to know more about me? I already know that he knows more about me than I know about him.'

'Should I let him win more? While I'd like to know more about him, I know more about him than he knows about me. He wants to know more about me. That has to be the reason we are playing. Unless he says otherwise, I won't attempt to win.' The older demon watches Ciel move his pawn, watching the board as his turn came and carefully moved a second pawn as well.

'Does he want me to win? It is not fair unless we both get to ask questions. That is the point of this game. He should know this.' The younger demon analyzes the board twice before moving his third pawn into place. 'Next turn someone is probably going to ask a question.'

'I'll give him the first question. I might as well. I know more about him. What he told me of course.' The raven takes his turn. 'He can be the first to ask a question.'

'I think I understand why he is taking it easy on me. I do not want him to take me lightly though. He should not hold back at anything he does. I believe that he is perfect at anything he does.' The bluenette takes his turn and captures one of Sebastian's pawns. 'What question should I ask first? Perhaps I should start off with something simple like his birthday. He knows mine so it is only fair.' "Sebastian, what is your birthdate?" 'I wonder when he was born. I know he has lived for a long time, but I do not know the exact number.'

'My birth date? Fair enough question. Should I mention the year? I don't know, but I don't recall the year right now. How foolish of me.' He chuckles softly." The date was October 28th. However, the year appears to have slipped my mind. You'll have to forgive that. It wasn't something I felt needed, as I'm ancient anyways." 'He'll probably laugh at the fact I can't remember my birth year, But I never found it fully needed, as long as I could remember my age.'

'You are not ancient Sebastian.' "You are forgiven." 'It is his move now. I know his birthday now, so I will give him something and plan some sort of surprise for him as well.' Ciel nods and looks at the board to determine his next move.

Sebastian nods. 'It's good he's forgiven me. And didn't even allow a snicker to escape. I'm glad. My age shouldn't matter. It's just something to tell me I shouldn't have Ciel. But age doesn't matter, especially in his case. He's mature. And I love him.' The raven takes his turn, carefully moving another piece of his, after studying the board.

The young male takes his turn and moves another piece into position. 'Does he want to ask a question next? I wonder if I should figure out the year he was born. I would really like to know. Age does not really matter to me; I just want to know more about Sebastian. I love him. He is mine. He will always be mine and no one will take him from me.'

'I want to know everything about him, but what can I ask? After all, I do know most everything about him.' Sebastian allows his brain to try to come up with a decent question, as he takes his next turn.

The newly turned demon watches the older demon take his turn. He moves his next piece where he wants it. 'Is he going to ask me a question next? Am I going to ask him a question? I guess we will have to wait and see what happens. I cannot predict the future.'

'How about...Maybe...about his past? No..That might upset him. I'm going to avoid getting a turn to ask a question once again. Maybe the next time, I'll have something decent to ask.' He was careful about moving his next piece. 'Sorry, Ciel. I'll come up with one soon.'

Ciel watches Sebastian carefully move his next piece. 'Is he trying to avoid asking me questions? Does he even want to play?' The bluenette takes his next turn carefully and then stares at the chessboard. 'I wonder what the first question he is going to ask me will be.'

Sebastian then sees a chance for a question to be asked, and takes that chance. 'He's never told me anything like this, and I can't start with his birthday, I already know that. The 14th of December. I know most everything about him, so this will have to be.' "Ciel, do you have a favorite feature about yourself?"

The bluenette's eyes widen a little at the question. 'Is there a feature about myself that I find to be my favorite? I do not really know of any. Should I say no? Should I say yes?' He thinks for a few minutes and then comes to a conclusion. 'I will say yes. Now I have to think of a feature that I like.' He thinks for another few minutes before something pops into his head. "Yes. I would have to say my eyes." 'Should give a reason why? Perhaps not if he does not want one.'

The raven becomes curious now. 'Would he? Well, I'd like to know. I'll try to ask, he doesn't have to answer if he doesn't wish to.' "What might this favorite feature of yours be?" 'He can answer if he'd like, if not, he can just take his turn. It is his turn now after all.'

"I would rather not repeat myself Sebastian." 'Did he really not hear the last part? He must not be paying attention.' The teen sits back and sighs quietly to himself. 'I am starting to think that he does not wish to play this game.'

"My apologies. I didn't mean what, I was actually meaning to say 'Why'" Sebastian sits back, pushing a strand of hair back from his face. 'What a blunder... I can't keep making mistakes like the incident with the bug at the old manor. Quit being a failure, Sebastian. You shouldn't be making this many mistakes.' His lips curl into a frown. 'I hope this doesn't make him want to leave me, and not stay around for me.' The thoughts scare the raven a bit, as it displays on his face.

"The color is unique and it finds a way to capture people's attention and lure anyone in who see them." 'That sounds about right. I like the way I put it into words. That is basically how I see it, but others might see differently.' The young earl takes his next turn careful not to capture any of Sebastian's pieces.

'Does he not want to continue? No, I wouldn't want to either...Not if I fail him like I just have. Sebastian, quit this. He doesn't want to ask any more questions?' He nervously watched the other move, growing nervous as he moved his own piece, careful not to capture them.

Ciel watches the raven demon move his piece and then moves his own. When he does, he captures one of Sebastian's pieces. 'What should I ask him? Should I ask him a personal question? Should I go with the basics? I think I will stay with the basics for now.' He thinks for a couple minutes before opening his mouth to ask another question. "Sebastian, how long did it take you to figure out what kind of demon you are?"

Sebastian shakes his head out of his thoughts. "I was born how I am. I recall being told, as soon as I was old enough to know, and remember." He nods his head, remembering it clearly, before looking back at his loves eyes. 'They are lovely. I can understand why he considers them his best feature.

"I see." 'I wonder if there is a way to figure out what kind of demon you are. I want to know what I am. It is important to me. I am sure he would like to know as well.' The bluenette demon sighs quietly to himself. 'He is lucky. He was born a demon. I was turned. I have no idea what kind I am and I have no idea on how to figure it out. I need to know this. I guess I will ask him sometime after this game.'

The raven nods softly, before going to take his turn. 'Basic questions besides the one on my mind to ask him, I can't think of many simple things to ask.' He studies the board, before moving his piece.

The bluenette watches his raven demon boyfriend take his turn. 'I wonder if there is anything else he wants to know about me. He practically knows everything. I most likely have more questions to ask him than he has to ask me.' The teen takes his turn, careful not to capture any pieces.

'I don't really have much to ask him. I know most everything, and questions are being hard to figure.' The raven watches his bluenette carefully move around as his turn came back around.

The younger demon watches the board closely. 'Is he going to capture one of my pieces this turn? Will he wait until his next turn?' He thinks in his mind as he continues to stare at the chessboard.

During the older males turn, he avoids taking any of his boyfriend's pieces. 'I know a lot about him. He deserves to know anything about me he wishes. But he didn't need to play a game to get the answers to his questions.' He watches the board, for Ciel's turn.

'He did not capture any of my pieces. Does he not even want to play this game? I am getting the feeling that he dislikes this and is bored of it. I feel like he is only doing this for me. Should I end the game? Should we keep going? I do not know what to do.' The earl argues in his mind and becomes lost in his, what seems like an endless sea of, thoughts.

Sebastian sits back for a moment, watching everything. 'It's an interesting game. It really is. But it's hard for me to ask him questions, as I know most everything about him. We didn't need to play a game, just to ask me his questions. He could simply ask me, but I assume he found that boring.' The older demon thinks it all over, waiting for something to happen.

Ciel is still lost and consumed by his thoughts. 'Why am I thinking this now? Why? I started the game and now I am thinking like this. I do not know if I can concentrate on the game anymore. Should I give up, and halt asking Sebastian any more questions? I think so, but I do not want to end this game. It seems like a loss to me. What should I do?' He looks up at his boyfriend and looks into his garnet eyes with his own mismatched ones. 'What should I do Sebastian? What would you do? I want to know.' He breaks eye contact with Sebastian and lowers his head. He sighs deeply. 'I am a complete mess right now. I mean, look at me. I started something and I do not desire to see it through to the end. What am I? I am useless. You are utterly useless Ciel.' He sighs a few more times, with each one deeper than the last.

The raven demon sighs out and looks at the bluenette. 'Is it because I'm avoiding asking questions? I can't know for sure. How can I? It's not like he openly tells me...Should I use that as my question? I can't. It's his turn. It's not like I can undo my turn and ask the question. You can't undo turns in games like this. Ciel, what do I do? You shouldn't be afraid to question me. You can ask me whatever you'd like when you would like to. '

'I give up. I do not want to do this anymore. Does Sebastian want to continue? I doubt he does, since he has no real questions to ask me. I have spent all this time with Sebastian, but never once paid attention to him. I never even bothered to find out anything about him. He does not deserve me. I do not deserve his love; not when I have treated him like this. It is not fair to him. I want him to be happy.' The bluenette sighs one more time before lifting his legs up and wrapping his arms around them, pulling them closer. He buries his face in between his knees. 'I am a sorry excuse for a demon. I am a waste of space; no, I am a waste of flesh. Sebastian should not waste his time on me.'

The raven sighs, getting up and kneeling down before Ciel. "If there is anything you want to ask or say, I'll always respond. Any questions, I'll answer. You didn't have to go through with a game if you didn't truly want to. I would like to keep playing, but you know I already know a lot about you. That's why I was trying to avoid capturing pieces." He plays with the bluenette's hair softly. "No matter what you say, or even think, I'll always love you, and you mean a lot to me. I'll be here for you."

'Stop lying to me Sebastian. I do not like it. It only makes it harder for me to make decisions. I do not wish to hear anything more. Leave me alone Sebastian.' "You have no idea as to what I have been thinking about." The demon teen stands up slowly and walks off to a nearby room and shuts the door. He locks the door before sliding down it with his back. He curls up on the floor. 'Why am I like this? This is not normal? I am not normal. I am a demon living in hell with another demon. That is not normal. I have no idea what to think about anything anymore. It seems that every time I think about something I seem to upset Sebastian. I do not wish to do that anymore. The only way I can think of to solve this problem is to leave this house and find somewhere to hide. I think that is what I will do.' He curls up more on the floor and tears start to stream down his small, flawless face.

"Ciel...I can't understand if you don't talk to me..." Sebastian sighs and is about to follow him. 'I can't...He wants to be alone right now...It's still hard for him, I think...But what do I know? The only thing I know is I love him.. Does he even love me still? Did he even..?' "I'll leave you to your thoughts then..." He sighs softly. 'Come to me, Ciel...When you can. When you feel better..'


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel uncurls his body and props his back against the door. 'Why am I such a failure?' He looks around the room for something to break and a few vases catch his eye. He picks one up and throws it towards the door. When he does, he cuts his finger on the glass. He does the same with the other two vases. By the time he is done with this, both of his hands are covered in blood. He looks down at his hands and notices the two puddles of blood on the floor. 'Why did I do that? I must have gripped them tight if my hands are like this.' While the boy is deep in thought, he walks towards the door and steps on some shards of glass. He collapses on the ground and screams out in pain. "Damn!" He curls up once more and cries as the pain from his multiple cuts increases.

Even though he's a demon, the jet black demon bites his lip, being almost afraid for his bluenette at hearing the smashing of the vases. 'Ciel...This can't help you..I wish I knew what to do. Never before have I felt such...failure in my heart. I've caused this, even if I haven't it sure feels like it.' Sebastian is brought out of his thoughts at the scream as he instantly dashes to the door and holds the doorknob. 'Please be alright...I won't be alright if I allowed this to happen.' "Ciel!" He calls out from the other side of the door, completely now worried. "Please.."

'How can he get in here if the door is locked? I do not think I can stand, let alone walk.' The bluenette stands up and slowly walks to the door. He unlocks it and falls to the ground once more. The pain coming from his wounds is almost unbearable to him. As time passes, the pain increases and more tears fall down his face and onto the floor below. 'I am a pathetic excuse for a demon. Look at me. I am covered in blood and crying. Why? Everything is just so confusing that it hurts Sebastian to think about them. I do not want to trouble him anymore.' He struggles to keep his eyes open.

The raven quickly dashes in and scoops Ciel up off the floor and sits him in a chair happening to be present. "Ciel...I'm sorry if I don't understand or know what you're thinking. I can't read your mind. And all I want is to help you. I love you very much you know..." He gives his head a soft kiss before glancing down at the foot that had stepped in the glass. "Where...Does it hurt the most...? Let me help you..Please?"

'You want to help me? You love me? Stop lying Sebastian. I doubt you even want to be near me right now.' The earl looks at his boyfriend. "It hurts..." Before the teen could finish his sentence, he passes out from the pain and lack of blood. His mind begins to argue with itself while the boy finds himself in a dark room. In front of him are a few filing cabinets, chairs, and a desk. On the desk there is a computer. 'What is this? What am I looking at?' He walks around the room and searches through the filing cabinets. His eyes widen when he sees that they are file of him and his past. 'Why are these here? What is the purpose of these?'

Sebastian panics softly, before trying to calm down. "I'm sorry, Ciel. I'll make it up to you in any way I can..." Sebastian bites down at his lip, before beginning to tend to the wounds. First at his foot, removing any glass might still being there, be cleans the wounds, making sure to stop the blood from flowing out of his body. Once he tends to the foot, he does the same to his hands. Once they are taken care of, he carries the teen to the bedroom, lying him down on the bed. He tends to the mess of glass and returns to Ciel's side. "Do you believe me, Ciel? Believe that I care about you?" He talks to himself, as if he was talking to the teen if he was awake, as his fingers play with the bluenette's hair.

Ciel hears Sebastian's voice while he is in this state. 'No. I do not believe you Sebastian. My mind tells me not to trust in you. I do not want to trouble you. Please leave me. I do not want anything to happen to you because of me. Please understand this.' He says this in his subconscious state and wishes that somehow Sebastian could hear him. He continues to look through the files until he stumbles upon one in particular. This file was about him and Sebastian. His eyes widen and he opens the folder. He looks through the folder and is shocked by what he sees. 'Sebastian really does love me. Why did I not see it? Where have I been? I really am a waste of space.'

"I hope when you wake up see the truth. And feel more at ease to talk to me. I think it would hurt me more to lose you. I understand your feelings. You are still understanding them, and making you a demon so soon, just added onto the trouble. You probably won't gain all a demons abilities in hardly a day. It will take time, but it will be worth it if I can have you around. I love you Ciel." The demon kisses his younger demons hand. "More than you will know, Ciel. I'm not sure if you can hear me. But I hope you can."

'I can hear you Sebastian. I just wish that I realized that you loved me sooner. My thoughts got the better of me and I wish that they had not. I am terrible for you. Please let me go. I do not wish to hurt you anymore than I already have.' As soon as the bluenette reaches the last page in the folder, he wakes up from his subconscious state. He immediately opens his eyes and sits up. 'Just as I was about to find out more, I had to wake up. Just my luck.' He sighs and lowers his head. 'I guess I do not deserve to find out what was on that page just yet. Should I tell him that I could hear everything that he said? Maybe not, since he would find that a bit strange.' He closes his eyes and sighs once more.

"Ciel..." He sighs softly and gives him a gentle hug. "I'm glad you are okay..Please be more careful in the future..." 'I'm so glad you are alright..Don't ever do that again. I love you.' He holds him for another minute. "I'm sorry, Ciel." He whispers softly.

The young demon does not embrace his boyfriend because the shock still has not left his small body. 'Why did I not see it earlier? I am a mess. Sebastian does not deserve me after the way I have treated him. I have been around him for almost two years and I hardly know anything about him. I am terrible. I am a disgrace. Please leave me Sebastian. It is for your own good.' His eyes widen as he comes to terms with what he has just discovered.

The raven holds him closely, not wanting to let go. 'Please say something Ciel. I love you very much you know. Please don't ignore it. I love you very much. It would hurt to lose you, or even consider having to leave you.'

'Why is he not letting go of me? How long have I been out? I need to know. How bad are my wounds? I need to know that as well. Why am I so stupid? I could not see something that was right in front of me. I do not think I should be from the bloodline that I am from. I could not see something as simple as Sebastian's love for me. Please let go of me Sebastian. I know you love me, but I need my space.' The boy sighs to himself. As he lifts his hand from the bed, he winces from the pain. 'I guess I cannot move much yet.'

Sebastian moves back, figuring the other needed some space. "I'm sorry... I feel it's my fault, even if you say it's not. I didn't know how you felt earlier. You didn't tell me, and you just...stormed off. It actually scared me when I heard the crashing...And I worried. And because of it, you got hurt. I feel I'm to blame for it. Please lay for a while."

'He was that worried about me. I am ashamed of myself. I truly am. You are not to blame yourself for what happened to me. I am the one who is responsible for it. To be more specific, it was my thoughts that caused this to happen.' Ciel lies down in the bed and closes his eyes. 'Why am I a failure? What did I do to deserve this? I need to know I want to know.' As these thoughts enter his mind, a couple tears stream down his face, and onto the pillow.

Sebastian frowns and stays by him. 'He still won't say anything to me...' His frown stays as he keeps at his side. 'I feel like I did wrong. He doesn't tell me what's on his mind, so I don't know, so when he gets upset like this, things like this happen...and now he won't say anything. Ciel please feel better soon..'

'Just leave me alone Sebastian. Wait, why am I saying that? I want him here, but I do not want to hurt him anymore. He is obviously upset with me. Why would he not be? He blames himself for things that are clearly my fault. He should not do things like that. It upsets me. Why do I care about him? Why did I end up like this? What will happen next? I know none of these answers, but I intend to find them. They have to be somewhere.' The bluenette demon nods softly, agreeing with himself. 'Should I say something to him? I do not know what to do. I feel weird talking right now, so perhaps I should not speak. Yes, I will not speak.' He nods once more.

"If you want me to leave, I will. I understand you might be confused, and certainly upset I would think. If you feel any better, feel free to call for me..." the older demon sighs softly, standing up." 'I want to stay in with him...But something feels he wants to be alone for a while. He can call for me. I want to be there for him. Always.'

'I wonder if there is a way I can turn off my thoughts. That would be very useful to me. I want him to stay by my side for now and possibly talk of the future for us here.' The teen lifts up his right arm and grabs hold of Sebastian's arm with his wounded hand. It hurts for him to do this, but he ignores the pain for now. "Do not leave." 'I want you by my side Sebastian. I love you and I want to talk about us and the future.' He continues to hold his boyfriend's arm as he looks up at the older male with his tear filled eyes.

The raven is paused by the bluenette's touch. "Are you sure you want me to stay..?" He asks softly, stepping closer to the other and kneels down by him again. "Are you sure you want me to be around right now? You don't want to think things over?" 'I want to stay right here. I want to make him smile again. I want to soothe him, and calm him. I love him.' The crimson eyes have a bit of sadness in his eyes, that he tries to hide. 'I hate when he's upset.'

The younger demon looks into his boyfriend's crimson eyes and nods. "Yes. I want you here." 'His eyes have a bit of sadness in them. Am I doing this to him? I do not want him to hurt anymore. I should just tell him that I heard everything he said when I was unconscious.' he nods once more before opening his mouth to speak. "I heard everything you said when I was unconscious." 'Should I tell him about the files too? I do not think I should tell him right now.'

The crimson eyes of the demon grow a bit wider. "You..did?" 'He did..? I'm glad. I don't have to repeat it. I meant every word I said.' "I really love you Ciel. I have not once lied to you in my life. I promise that. I will swear it on my life if you want me to. I love you. And I could never, ever think of losing you. I'd be nothing. "

"I did." 'My mind is the one that has been lying to me all this time. It is my fault for listening to it. I should not have. This would not have happened. I do not want anything like this to happen again.' The earl looks down at his hands. 'I thought that demons do not get wounded. How is this possible? What am I? I do not even know the answer to that question.' He sighs quietly as he stares at his bandaged hands.

"I'm sorry you got wounded, Ciel. Will you try to be more careful? For my sake at least? " Sebastian looks to the other, hoping to look into his mismatched orbs. "If you have questions about anything, it doesn't matter what, please ask. Don't ever hesitate. You know I'll answer to the best of my ability. "

"Do not be. It is my fault." Ciel nods. "I will try to." 'What kind of demon am I? I need to know this. How do I hunt? What do I hunt? Where are Sebastian's parents? Does he have any siblings? When will I find out what kind of demon I am? I have all these questions and no way to answer any of them. Sebastian will know the answers to some of them, but not all of them.' He opens his eyes and looks into his boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes with his own mismatched ones. 'Should I ask him these questions? Should I tell him about what I saw?'

"I will always answer them. Anything you want to know, ask me. It doesn't matter when, or where. But I will." He nuzzles Ciel's head softly. 'I love him so much. He means everything to me.'

'It is just perfect that when I want to ask him questions by writing them down, my hands are injured. I do not want to say them out loud. I do not even know if I can say them out loud. What do I do?' The bluenette feels Sebastian nuzzle against his head. 'Why is he doing this? I want to talk to him seriously, but sometimes it is difficult for me to do so. Now is one of those times.'

'Did I do something wrong again? Was it the nuzzle? Damn it.' He curses to himself. 'Quit being so...mushy, Sebastian. Now isn't the time, I guess. Sometimes, I can be a rather large idiot. I can't help that I love him.'

The young demon takes a deep breath. "Sebastian." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "I have some things I need to discuss with you." He says in a muffled tone. 'I know he can hear me, so I do not want to be loud. I do not really want to talk right now anyway, but I have no choice in this.'

"Yes...Ciel..?" He questions. 'I didn't do anything wrong, right? I sure hope not... I didn't mean to if I did? Is it because I show a little too much affection? I love him, that's why I do it. I hope that's not it.' "Go right ahead."

"First, I have a few questions to ask you. Where are your parents? Do you have any siblings? Have you ever been with someone other than me? Second, I have a few questions that I need answered. What kind of demon am I? How do I figure it out? How do I hunt? What do I hunt other than humans?" 'There are other questions that I want to be answered as well, but those can wait for now. I wonder how he is going to answer these questions.' The bluenette watches Sebastian closely.

"My parents? Oh dear...I haven't seen them in a while, but they are around. Around Hell, I should say. Siblings? Yes of course." He pauses for a moment. "I've been around thousands of years now. I've had a few little relationships. But I didn't care about them as much as I do for you. I'm serious about that. I love you very much. I've never felt this way about anyone." The raven pauses again and thinks. "What type of demon? I'm assuming you are the same type as I am. After all, I'm the one who made you who you are. Demons, we usually go after souls, but blood will do the trick sometimes, Human or another demon, it doesn't much matter what kind."

'I see. So I take it that I cannot meet your family? That would make sense." 'I wonder if what he says is true. I want to be the same type he is. He has had other relationships; I just knew it. He has lived for a long time, but has he cared about anyone equal or more than me. I feel like he has.' The young demon gets a lump in the back of his throat. 'Can I keep this up?' "How many siblings do you have? How are demons created?" The lump in his throat grows. 'I do not think I can continue asking questions. Will he understand?' He lowers his head a little and breaks eye contact with Sebastian.

"If you are upset by my answer of the relationships I will say this. I love you. And I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I can swear it." Sebastian puts both of his hands in plain sight, so it can be seen that he is not crossing his fingers. "I will swear it on my life." 'It was needed to say.' "I don't know how many are around exactly. I'm sure that there are a lot, much like there are a lot of humans. I have a sister. I would let you meet them, if I knew where they were. You don't have to keep asking questions. Only if you want to."

"I am not upset about that Sebastian. I am upset that I will not meet your family. You cannot meet mine, since there are none still alive." 'What does he mean by not knowing how many siblings he has? I am sure that there are not many. All demons are not related right?' Ciel raises his head, but still avoids eye contact for the moment.

"I want you to believe me when I say it. I love you. More than any human, demon, or creature..I'll even admit that my love for you is stronger than my love for cats is. I still love them, but you mean more to me. I'll swear it on my life. If you want to meet them someday, I'll bring you to them. I haven't seen them in a while."

The boy smiles and sits up in the bed. He leans in towards Sebastian and embraces him, making sure not to hurt his hands any more than they already are. "I believe you now. Your words and that vision convinced me. I still wish I could have read the last page." The earl sighs as he remembers the vision clearly. 'Why did I have to wake up at that moment? It is not fair? I need to know what is on the last page.'

Sebastian smiles and embraces his love. "I'm happy you believe me. I love you so much. And maybe, you will find out. I wish I could be of help. Maybe it will come back to you. I would do anything for you. Are your hands feeling better?"

"I never got to read it. I woke up as soon as I turned to the last page. I love you too Sebastian. No. They do not seem to be healing well." Ciel moves his hands and sharp pains come from them at the exact moment he moves them. He winces and his hands start to bleed more, staining the white bandages a dark burgundy. The pain subsides in his hands but the bleeding continues. 'What was that?'

"Let me tend them, Ciel. It's time to change them now, they won't do much help. You shouldn't move them too much. They must have been badly injured. But I have a pretty decent explanation to why it hurts still. "

"Alright. I understand." 'He thinks he knows why they still hurt. I want to know what he came up with.' The young demon stays still, but the pain comes back. This time, it is stronger. He grunts a couple times as a result. 'Why did I do what I did? I do not even know anymore. I wish it never happened. This pain is not worth it.'

The older demon gins to remove the past bandages and begins to clean the wounds again gently, and begins to bandage them again. "If I had to say something about this, I would say you just became a demon not too long ago. You probably still feel like you did, you still have to adjust to being a demon. And also, I feel pain still. It heals however, quicker than a human, but I get pain from specific things, I get wounds, and I bleed of course. I'm certain we are the same, so you will be like me."

"I see." The teen winces as Sebastian addresses his wounds. 'I think I understand now. Demons are similar to humans. I thought they would be more different. I guess I was wrong about that. I do feel the same as I did before. I think what he says is true.' He watches his raven boyfriend bandage his wounds up once again. 'He does everything delicately. I appreciate it, but at the same time I do not want him to treat me like a child. I do not want to be seen as that. I am not. I am no longer human.'

"Pain is felt, and it might hurt worse, since you are still a new demon. There is stuff you must learn, much like a young human has to learn. It will be simple, though. But we are stronger, mentally and physically, than humans. You are still developing." He nods softly, after finishing tending to the wounds.

'I am not sure if I should be happy to hear that I am still developing or not. I know demons are stronger, that much is clear to me. I thought the two species were completely different. It turns out that they are really similar in more ways than one.' The young demon lies back down in the bed and makes eye contact with Sebastian by turning his head. 'Am I like you Sebastian? I want to be like you. I really do. I hope what you say is true.'

The older demon's crimson eyes meet the younger demon's mismatched orbs. 'You will make a fine demon, Ciel. I can see it already. Just give it a little time, you just became a demon. '

'I really thought that this was going to be a quick transformation. I guess I was wrong about that as well. I wonder what I have to learn about being a demon. I already know that I am going to learn about hunting, but I am curious as to what else there is to know. How long will it take me to become a full demon?' The bluenette stares into his boyfriend's garnet eyes and he gets a feeling in his stomach. 'What is this? Am I hungry? What do I eat human food or souls?' The hunger in his stomach stays quiet for now, but it grows as time moves forward.

After some time, Sebastian notices the stomach growling. "Hungry, Ciel?" The raven tilts his head, curious to what his response will be. 'The choices to feed him are simple enough. I'll just of course have to ask him, if he's hungry for it.'

Ciel's face turns a dark shade of red. 'He must have heard it.' "Yes." He says quietly as he closes his eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with Sebastian right now. 'What is he going to feed me?' The teen's mind wanders with thoughts of what he might be getting to eat.

"Alright. The choice is yours. I don't think hunting for a soul is wise at the moment. But I can prepare you something you ate as a human, or you can feed off blood." He nods softly. "Blood is the next best thing for a demon that can't have a soul. I haven't eaten in quite a while."

The young demon's eyes open wide and begin to glow when he hears that blood is an option. 'I want more of his blood. It was better than I thought it would be. Does he want to feed off of me? I hope that is not what he is saying. I already lost a lot of blood from these injuries.' His eyes continue to glow a bright shade of red as they gaze at the older demon.

"If you want to feed off me, I'm alright with that. Only for you though. No one else." He smiles softly. 'Anything for him. I've gone this long without eating or feeding. A little longer won't kill me.'

'I do wish to feed off of you Sebastian. I love you and I love everything there is about you.' The young male's eyes begin to glow a darker shade of red as his hunger overtakes his small body. 'What is this urge? Is it normal?'

'He's hungry. I can see it. It's normal. He's a young demon. It will be like this.' "Do you wish to feed off me? If so, will my arm be enough, or would you prefer elsewhere, such as my neck?"

Ciel nods to answer the first question. 'Should I take his arm or should I pick somewhere else? I want his blood now, and I doubt he would agree to me picking that spot. I understand that. I need his blood now.' He smirks and moves his tongue against the edges of his teeth. 'I should ask him just to make it interesting.' "Would you let me choose anywhere?" 'I just want to hint at it to lure him in and then I will whisper it into his ear.'

"I suppose I don't have any objections to where. I guess you can take from where ever." 'Something tells me I might regret this. But it doesn't matter. I'll let him feed from me. He needs it. A newborn demon needs to feed.'

The young demon closes his eyes. 'Here goes nothing.' He leans into his boyfriend and whispers in his ear. "You might regret saying that. You have no idea what spot I have in mind. Do you want to know?" He purrs into the ear and his hunger grows more.

"You're right, I might regret it, but for you, I did say I would do anything. Go ahead, and do as you wish. But I would like to know." 'Let's hope I don't regret this.' He nods softly.

"I will give you a hint." The demon teen moves his knee to the small bulge in Sebastian's trousers. "That is your hint. Do you still wish for me to continue?" He purrs into the ear. 'Will he want me to continue? I understand if he does not. I will just take it from his arm. I guess I just want to tease him a little right now.'

Sebastian groans a soft moan from the knee, stopping it by biting his lip. "You can do what you like, although, you are the first to ask to do something like that. But do as you wish." He blushes a soft red.' I'll admit, it's strange offer. There is a first time for everything. If he is serious, he'll do it.'

'Good he moaned. This will be interesting.' Ciel looks down at his hands. 'I guess I will have to ask him to take it out for me, unless I want to take it out with my mouth. Those seem like the only options that I have right now. I have to pick one. Which one would tease him more? I think the second option would suffice.' He nods and lowers his head to the zipper on his boyfriend's pants. He takes the zipper in between his teeth and pulls it down with ease. He breathes a few hot breaths onto the covered length. He then takes the waistband in between his teeth and pulls it down a bit fast as his hunger increases. Once he is faced with the growing length, he takes the side of it in his mouth and bites down on it. He drinks the blood from it. After a few minutes, he gets full and releases the length. He collapses on the bed and falls asleep.

The hot breath on the raven's length causes him to bite his lip. As soon as he feels the younger demons teeth bite, he gasps softly, from both pleasure, and a bit of pain, feeling the blood being taken from his arousal. 'I'm surprised he went through with it.' As soon as he collapses onto the bed, Sebastian lets out a long sigh, a bit more aroused. 'A well done tease, Ciel.' He gives a soft sigh, before fixing himself to look decent once more, seating himself in a chair located in the same room. 'I'm not tired, but I'd like to sit back and relax a little.'

The young male dreams about the room he saw while he was unconscious not too long ago. The same folder shows up again in his hands. He opens it and quickly flips to the last page. In the dream his jaw drops and his eyes widen by what he discovers. 'It is about me. I am one of the higher class demons. Not only that; I am the prince. Why could I not read it before? I know now and that satisfies me.' He suddenly wakes up after the dream and slowly opens his eyes. 'I cannot believe this. I am a prince. I cannot wait to see Sebastian's face when he hears about this. I wonder if it is true or just a dream. The last part of this dream turned out to be true, so what makes this part any different?'

Sebastian had his crimson eyes shut, as he had reclined his body back in the chair. He was feeling rather relaxed, but had that one 'issue' His eyes remain shut, but he is not sleeping, simply resting up for a brief while.

Ciel sits up in the bed and looks over at Sebastian. 'Is he sleeping? I want to tell him now, but I do not wish to disturb him. Maybe I should go back to sleep? No, i am not tired anymore. I need to tell him this. It seems like something important.' He continues to stare at his lover, hoping he will be awake soon.

Sebastian's eyes open slowly. 'I felt eyes on me.' He notices the glance of his boyfriend. 'Ah, I don't mind these eyes on me.' The older demon gives a faint smile. "I see you are awake. Did you rest well?"

"I did. I also found out something. It was the same room as last time only on the last page of the folder it said something." 'Should I just say the word prince? I think so since there is really no other word for it. "It was about me Sebastian. It was something important. I want to know if it is true." The younger demon lowers his head a little.

"Oh, really? I'd like to know. I'll try of course to answer to the best of my ability to answer. I'm sure it is, as what you last saw in this vision and or dream is true, this will be as well. But if I am unsure, we can always search into it. Hell has resources." He nods softly watching the other.

"The paper said that I was one of the higher classes of demons. Not only that; it said that I was from a noble family and that I am a prince." The young male lowers his head more as he says this in a hushed tone.

"I would believe it. But if you are unsure, we can go look into it. Hell I'm sure is to have a book on noble families as well as royalty." 'I'd be dating a prince..Would he still want me if he really was royalty? After all, I hardly doubt I am. I'm sure I would have known by now. At least, I think I would have.'

"That would be useful. I want to look into this more." 'Will he still want to be with me even if I really am a prince? I hope he does. I do not want to be without him. I love him. He is everything to me.' The bluenette looks up into his boyfriend's eyes. 'I am getting the feeling that he is worried about this as well. It would be best for us to figure this out.' "I cannot take something like this lightly." Some tears start to well up in the outer corners of his eyes.

"Ciel, don't cry again please..." Sebastian frowns softly. 'It makes me feel bad. Like a terrible lover. "Please don't. I want to know as much as you do."

'What do you mean do not cry? I feel like you are going to leave me if I really am royalty. I doubt you would still want to be with me. It hurts me. I want you. I need you. I love you. Please do not leave me Sebastian.' A few tears start to fall down the teen's face. 'I cannot even wipe my tears because of my hands. I am a complete mess right now.' "What if I am? What would happen then?" He says quietly.

The raven gets up and walks over to Ciel, wiping the tears from his eyes softly with his thumbs. "If you are? You mean royalty? If you are, I'll still love you. I always will. Nothing would change that. I only fear you'd leave me, as I don't recall being royalty myself. "

'He thinks I would leave him. I feel like he would leave me.' "I would not leave you. I cannot be without you. I fear the same thing too Sebastian." The bluenette leans forward and buries his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. "I desire you. I need you. I want you." He purrs quietly as he takes in Sebastian's intoxicating scent.

"I'd never leave you. I love you far too much to have to lose you. You are mine. And no one can take you from me." The older demon kisses the others forehead. "You are the only one I want, the only one I need. I'll love you no matter what happens. I promise that."

"Really?" The young male chokes on his words as more tears stream down his face. Some of them land on the older male's tailcoat. 'He says things like this so easily. Why? How can he do this? He will never leave me. That makes this situation a little better. I still need to figure out if this is true. When are we going to start looking? I cannot do much of anything right now, but I want to figure this out as soon as I can.'

"Yes, really. I have not once told you a lie, and I never will. I love you, Ciel." He brings the teenage demon closer into his arms and holds him for a minute. "We can look whenever you like. I'll assist you in anyway if you need it."

"I want to start looking now Sebastian." Ciel continues to choke on his words. His tears begin to dampen his boyfriend's tailcoat and collar. 'My hands still hurt. I want to embrace him but I cannot. This is not fair. I wish they would heal already. It would make this easier for me.' He nuzzles his head more into the crook of Sebastian's neck. 'I want him to hold me, and I want to hold him back. That might not happen for a while.'

"Very good. We'll go look. " Sebastian smiles softly and kisses the teens head. His fingers play with the bluenette's locks. 'I love him. Please calm down again. I want you to smile again. ' Sebastian bites his lip softly. 'That's right...Not now... If this has to happen today, later. Just not now.' He thinks to himself, as he feels his arousal ache a bit. 'Later. Not now. I want to help him figure out everything.' "When you are ready, we can head out. " He nods softly, playing with the younger demon's hair.

"Alright." The young demon stops crying and nuzzles the older demon. "I love you." He says into the fabric against his boyfriend's neck. 'I love him. This needs to be looked into. I will do anything he wants me to in return. I owe him this much.' He raises his head and looks into his boyfriend's eyes with his red ones. He raises his head a little more and captures Sebastian's lips with his own. 'I want to hold him; I really do.'

"I love you too, Ciel." He nuzzles his head softly, before kissing his bluenette's lips. 'He makes me so happy. I'm in love with him. I love you. We'll go look as soon as you are ready. Give the word, and we will. I hope I never lose him to anyone. '

The boy kisses his boyfriend passionately for, what seems like hours, about five minutes. 'I love him so much. I want to look into this, but at the same time I want him to comfort me.' He releases the older demon's lips. "I want to start looking now." He sits up and dangles his legs at the side of the bed.

The raven haired demon touches Ciel's cheek gently. "Very good." He nods, before standing up looking into his mismatched orbs. 'I love him, and I desire to help my love. In whatever ways I can.'

Ciel places his feet on the floor and attempts to stand. The pain in his foot comes back with a vengeance. The teen stumbles to the floor. 'Looks like I cannot walk just yet. Will I be able to go with Sebastian to figure this out?'

Sebastian frowns softly. "Can you walk? At all?" He looks down to the others foot. 'I'd carry him if he wanted me too. I doubt he would though, but I could be wrong. '

"No, I cannot walk." The bluenette looks up to his boyfriend. "Sebastian, would you carry me? I still want to figure this out." He extends his arms to Sebastian. 'I doubt I can hold onto him when he carries me.' The pain in his foot increases. 'Why does it still hurt? Am I bleeding? It feels like it.' He looks down at his foot and notices that the white bandages are now stained a dark shade of red. 'I am bleeding.'

"I would be glad to. But first, let's take care of your foot. It's time for the bandage to be changed. Then we'll head out." He nods softly, picking him up, and sitting him back on the bed. "I promised I would help you figure it all out. And I will."

"Alright." The teen says as he is lifted onto the bed once more. 'How bad did I hurt myself? How long will it be until I can walk again?' He looks at his boyfriend. 'He really cares about me. I can see it. I can feel it. He is going to help me figure this out. I hope we find the answer soon.'

Sebastian carefully removes the old bandage and cleans up the wound, before replacing the old with some new bandage. He does this easily, so not to hurt his love. "I'm sure this will heal up soon enough." He smiles gently and looks to the bluenette.

Ciel watches the older demon tend to his wounds. 'It did not hurt this time. I think it is healing. That is a good sign.' He smiles back and looks into his boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes with his mismatched ones. 'To think that I might actually be a prince. This is a new development that I thought would not happen. I wonder if I am going to live in a castle or continue to live here. I want to stay here, but if I have to I will leave here. I will only leave here with Sebastian. I want to live with him.'

'I hope nothing changes. I hope if he is royalty, he won't forget about me. I hope I don't become just a servant again. I love him. And I want to be at his side forever.' "There, it's all done." He nods softly. "Still wish to be carried?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes." 'I wonder what he is thinking about. Is it about me? Is about what I might be? I want to know. I need to know.' Ciel looks down at his bandaged hands. 'I must have hurt myself pretty bad if I can hardly move my hands and not stand, let alone walk.'

Sebastian picks the bluenette up and holds him in his arms. "Without further or do, we will be on our way." He nods, smiling softly.

The young demon nods and leans into Sebastian's chest. He rests his head against his raven boyfriend's chest and closes his eyes. He listens to the heartbeat and takes in the intoxicating mix of vanilla and cinnamon. 'I love him. I never want to leave his side. I never want him to leave my side.'

'I love him. I love him so much. Don't forget about me if you are royalty. Promise that.' He thinks to himself, as he carries the teen down to a library type area in hell.

As the teen takes everything in, the hunger in his stomach slowly grows. 'How often do I have to eat anyway? I wonder if I will have to feed while we are looking for an answer to this.' The more he thinks about feeding, the more his hunger grows.

'He's getting hungry again.' "You desire to eat, Ciel?" He looks to the other. 'It might stall our arrival, but he might want to be hunger free.'

"Yes." 'I wonder if he will give me his blood again. I love the way his blood tastes. I love it. I am addicted to it. I want it. I feel like I need it.' The young male's hunger continues to grow and his stomach begins to growl. His small mismatched eyes open and begin to glow a bright shade of red. His eyes are filled with need, hunger, and desire for Sebastian's blood.

"Very good." He nods softly, sitting him down in a nearby place. "Here will have to do for now." He nods looking around at the area. "Where we are headed is just around the corner. We'll continue once you are satisfied. Where would you like to take the blood from?"

"Anywhere will do." The earl's demonic eyes transition to a darker shade of red, almost burgundy. 'I do not care where I get the blood from. I need it now.' He gazes at his boyfriend with his hunger, and blood desiring eyes.

'If he wants to keep moving along, my arm will do for now..' Sebastian rolls his sleeve up. He offers his arm. "Go ahead, take from here for now." He nods to the other.

Ciel leans forward and places his mouth on Sebastian's arm. He bites into the skin of the arm with ease and begins to feed off of the older male's blood. His eyes darken as he feeds. 'His blood is delicious. I love it.' After a few minutes he removes his teeth and licks at the wound he made. He licks his lips to take in any remaining blood and his eyes fade back to their normal colors. 'I feel sleepy, but I do not wish to sleep now. This is an important thing to do. I cannot sleep at a time like this.'

Sebastian lets a soft gasp out at the feeling of the bite. 'When he fully develops, he won't need to feed as often. It's something that has to happen. I love him; I want to make him happy. Make him smile.' The raven gets a bit light headed after all the blood is drawn from his body.

'I hope I did not hurt him. Will he still be able to carry me?' The bluenette looks up at his boyfriend with his slightly closed eyes. "Did I hurt you?" He says weakly with a hint of worry in his voice. 'I hope I did not hurt him too badly. I love him. I care about him.'

The raven shakes his head. "I'm fine. No need to worry. This is how it is for a bit after something like this is to happen. It's normal." He gives a small smile. "We can proceed on at any time. Are you ready?"

"Good. I am." 'I am so glad he is not hurt. I feel like I should start feeding on something else and not rely on him. I want to be like him. I have to be like him. I am a demon now. He knows more about this than I do.' The younger demon opens his eyes a little more. 'I cannot sleep now.' He tries to wake himself up.

'I don't mind letting him feed. He doesn't have to worry about it. The thought of him being with someone else sickens me. I don't want him near others. Other demons might try to harm him, or even take him from me. He's mine. I want to help my Ciel. He can feed on me all he wants.' The raven stands tall, lifting the young demon into his arms once more. "And we will head off again." He nods.

"Alright." The boy continues to fight off the sleep that wants to consume him. 'I have to stay awake. I have to.' His eyes slowly close and quickly open; this happens a few times before he looks up at the raven. 'I do not want to fall asleep here. I have to stay awake.' His eyes continue to close slowly and open quickly. 'I am tired of this. I want it to stop.'

"You're tired, Ciel. It isn't good to fight it like this. I don't want to keep you up, but I know this is important. We'll scan for it, and I'll get you back to rest as soon as I can." He smiles softly. 'He needs to rest, but he and I both want to see the truth about his dream.'

"I know, but I want to be awake when you find something." Ciel explains what he wants. 'I have to fight this sleep off for as long as I can. This is important to both me and Sebastian. You are not keeping my up Sebastian. I am.'

"Yes, I understand. Just try not to push yourself, alright? If you fall asleep, I can always wake you, you know." Sebastian nods. 'He's my Ciel. I love him. He means everything to me. '

"Alright." 'I will fight this off. I will. I know I can. I must not fall asleep.' The bluenette nuzzles into Sebastian's chest. 'I love him.' He continues to fight off the sleep that wishes to overtake his body.

The raven demon smiles softly, ad he kisses Ciel's head softly. "It appears we are here." Sebastian stands before a library type building and walks up the stairs to the building. This should offer the resources we need."

The bluenette looks at the building they are approaching. 'This is a large building. I guess it is to be expected since it is a library.' He stares at the building for a few more minutes before looking up at his boyfriend. 'I wonder how many relationships he had before me. I know he did not care for them as much as he does for me. I feel like I have to know though.' He looks back at the building in front of them.

The older demon opens the doors to the building and walks in, holding Ciel. "It's rather empty today. Not many are here." The raven sits Ciel down in a chair next to a bookshelf. "If memory serves me, things such as royalty and information about noble families will be right here. So it's a smart place to start."

"It is indeed." The young male says as he is set down into the chair. He leans back in the chair and tries to keep his eyes open. 'I feel like this is going to be a long trip. I wonder how long I can really stay awake.'

The older demon grabs a book off of the shelf. 'I'll start here. It should be simple enough, I suppose.' "Do you wish to check one yourself? Read through and see if you find anything?"

"I cannot really hold anything Sebastian." The teen looks down at his hands and then back at Sebastian. The sleep gradually grows stronger and he slowly succumbs to it. He still tries to fight it. 'I need to stay awake.'

"Yes, but there is a way. It might help you stay awake, if you are so needing to." He glances around. "You can be set up at a table. It might be helpful if more than one set of eyes were looking it over. Besides which, I don't exactly know what to look for. You might."

"I understand." 'This will help me stay awake, but for how long?' The boy sits up in the chair and looks closely around the nearby area. 'What exactly am I looking for?'

Sebastian glances around and notices a table close by. "How about there? Will that work well?" 'He did dream it; he will know what we are looking for better than I would.'

"It will." Ciel says quietly as his energy continues to be drained from his body. 'I am so tired. Will I be able to concentrate and read a book? How long will I be awake? How long will it take us to find the answer we need?'

The raven sets the book aside, picking Ciel back up and walking him over to the table, sitting him down. "Are you sure you can handle this? Keeping you awake thing?"

"Of course I can handle it Sebastian." 'Does he honestly think I will let this get the best of me? I think he does.' The bluenette sits up in the chair, but keeps his feet from hitting the floor.

"Alright. I'm just thinking of you. Nothing more." 'This can't be good for him...' Sebastian then places some books on the table, and sits down as well. 'I don't exactly wish to stand any longer.'

The demon teen looks at the books on the table. 'Is he going to place one in front of me? I think he has no choice. I cannot hold anything right now.' He continues to look at the books. 'I have no idea what I am looking for. Perhaps it might show up if I look through one of the books.'

Sebastian hands Ciel a book and sits back with one for himself. "It isn't any trouble assisting me with this, is it?"

"No. I need to figure this out." Ciel looks at the book in front of him and reads through about half of the book before stumbling across something. He looks up from the book and at Sebastian. "Sebastian, I think I found something." He says quietly to his boyfriend.

"Oh?" The raven demon gets up and walks over behind his boyfriend. "Let's see it. Where is it?" He carefully watches the pages, glancing up to his boyfriend's eyes.

"It is on the middle of the left page." The young male motions to what he found. 'I hope this leads somewhere. I want this to be over quickly. I have to know if I am royalty or not.' He glances over the page once more. 'It says my last name and names of some of my family members. This has to mean something.'

The older demon glances over the page, reading it over carefully. 'It's his family name. That's something. But I do not see much yet.' "We're getting somewhere. That is for sure." He nods softly. "Let's try the next page."

"Alright." The teen flips to the next page and his eyes widen. 'It says that my parents are demons. It says that they are not just any demons; they are royalty; the king and queen of Hell. I really am a prince. Are my parents alive? They have to be if they are demons.' Some tears fall from his face and he is at a loss for words.

'What? They kept this from him..and...How did I not realize this? It doesn't make any sense... I'm. A little confused to be honest. I don't know if I can even understand this..Did they hide it for a reason or something? If they are parents, why was he always human?'

More tears fall from The young demon's face and he lowers his head. 'Why did they not tell me this? Why was I human? They have to still be alive. I know it. I want to find them and have them explain why they did this.' He continues to cry and he closes his eyes. His mind races with questions and his heart begins to hurt. "Sebastian." He manages to say his boyfriend's name before he chokes up and cries a bit harder than before.

"Yes, Ciel?" He tilts his head, touching his shoulder softly. 'What if he sees them...and what if they don't approve of him with me? What will they do? What if...he makes me leave...Or makes him leave? What would he do? I don't even want to think about this. Get it out of your head, Sebastian...' He pulls the teen into an embrace. 'Please don't cry anymore Ciel.'

'Why was I born human when my parents are demons? What will I do if I see them? Will they separate me and Sebastian? Will they approve of us?' The boy buries his face in Sebastian's chest. "How was I human?" His tears slow down and he tries to embrace his boyfriend.

"I wish I knew the answer, Ciel. I wish I did. This is news to both of us. I don't understand how you are human, and more importantly, why they hid it from you." 'This upsets me. Hiding something like this from your own child. What use would it do hiding it?'

"They must have had a good reason for doing this." The earl opens his eyes a little before the sleeps overtakes his small body. He falls asleep in the arms of his boyfriend and has no dream.

"It's time to go home now. You've had a lot happen today. " Sebastian lifts Ciel back into his arms and carries him back to their home. Once home, he lays Ciel down in the bed.

Ciel continues to sleep for a few hours. He wakes up and slowly peels his eyes open. He closes his eyes once more and sighs. ''Why did they keep something like this from me? What did they have to benefit from it? How was I human? Where are my parents? Have they been watching me? Do they know I am with Sebastian here? Do they know I am demon?'

The older demon had been sitting in the same room, reclined back in a chair, his mind racing with questions about everything that has been happening. He had his eyes shut, a faint scowl on his face from thinking.

The bluenette sits up in the bed and looks at his raven haired boyfriend. 'Is he sleeping? I doubt he is since there is a faint scowl on his face. He must be thinking about what we figured out.' He sighs and lowers his head a little. 'Will my parents separate us? I do not want them to. I need Sebastian. I love him. I do not really love my parents since they kept something like this from me all this time. On top of that I was born human. How is that possible?'

Sebastian's eyes open slowly and glance over to Ciel. "You're awake." He smiles faintly at him. "Are you feeling any better? Less tired? Are your wounds better?" He watches the other for a response. 'I wonder if he's thinking about the same things I am. They are annoying me. What a lie...I would never keep something like that from him. Or if I had children, I would tell them.'

"I am feeling a little better. My wounds do not really hurt right now. I have been thinking about my parents." 'They upset me. Why did they not tell me? Where do we go from here?' The teen smiles back at Sebastian and looks into his eyes.

"That's good to hear your better. And to be honest, I've thought of them to...It deeply upsets me." 'I almost despise them for keeping a secret like this from him.'

"It upsets me too." 'What are we going to do about this?' The young demon looks down at his hands. 'My hands are like this, when I discover what my parents really are. They are demons, just like I am now. What will they say when they see me like this? What will they think of me and Sebastian together? Am I the same kind of demon Sebastian is or am I like my parents? I do not know the answer to this. I want to know the answer.'

"What should be done, Ciel? " 'Should I mention my fear to him. That had most of my worry. I'm worried they'll make him leave. Unless he asks, I'm not bringing it up. It hurts just to think about it. How could a parent do this to their child? If the day comes where I have children, I would never keep something like this from them.'

"I think we might have to try and find my parents. That is really the only thing that I came up with." 'Will my parents try and keep me away from Sebastian?' The young demon's eyes widen. 'What if they try that? I will not let them get away with it. I need Sebastian and nothing or no one is going to take him from me. I love him. I desire him.' His eyes widen a little more at the thought of possibly losing Sebastian.

The raven nods. "Ciel? What would you do...if for some reason they tell you to abandon me? Or leave me? What would you do then..?" The older demon asks nervously. 'I'm afraid. I can't lose him.'

"I would never abandon you Sebastian. You know that. I love you. They cannot keep us apart." The teen purrs and his eyes begin to glow. He looks up at Sebastian. "I would convince them to let us be together. I cannot be without you. I love you." He purrs again as his eyes continue to glow a bright shade of red.

Sebastian smiles at the response. "I love you too, Ciel. So very much you know. I wouldn't take no for an answer. If anyone tries anything to pull me away from you, they'd regret it." He smirks softly. "If my parents were to do something so foolish, I think I'd forbid them from my life."

"I would do the same thing. Should we look for them, Sebastian?" Ciel smiles back at the older male and his eyes go back to their normal colors. He tilts his head to the side.

"Anytime. Anytime at all. When would you like to go? We can go now, if you would like." He watches the other, looking into the others now normal colored eyes.

"I want to start looking for them, but I have no idea where to look first." The bluenette notices Sebastian looking into his eyes. 'Why is he looking at me? I want to look for my parents, but I cannot walk.'

"If they are here, they'll be somewhere like a castle I would assume. I can take you looking around, I know you can't walk, but I'll be happy to carry you if you would like."

"Alright. I want to look for them now." The young demon looks into the older demon's eyes. 'I hope we find them. I have to know the truth behind this. They will not separate me from Sebastian. I need him. He is mine. I need him by my side. I will stay by his side. We love each other and nothing can change that. Age, parents, or anything else cannot keep us apart.'

Sebastian gets up from the chair he's in and walks over to Ciel, and lifts him up into his arms. "Need anything before we go?" He looks to the mismatched orbs.

"No." 'I am not hungry at the moment. We need to find my parents. I need to know the answers.' Ciel rests his head against Sebastian's chest. 'His heartbeat and scent always calm me down. I feel safe when I with him. I feel at home. I do not want to be away from him. He is so warm.' He nuzzles into Sebastian's chest to take in the warmth of the older male.

"Very good." the raven begins to leave the home again, in search of his boyfriends parents. 'I honestly hope I won't do anything stupid. I'll contain myself. I'll have to. But I still have this hatred for them right now...for keeping this from him. And they had to of faked their death. They put their son through this...How could I forgive them for hurting my love.' He feels the nuzzle into his chest. He smiles softly. 'I love having him close like this.

'I love being this close to Sebastian. I do not think I could go on without him. He makes me happy. No one else will ever make me happier. I need him. I desire him. He knows that I love him. I know he loves me. As long as we are together, I will be happy.' The teen continues to nuzzle his boyfriend's chest.

The raven butler takes them through hell, searching around. He stops looking around. "This is the one place I see them being at. Anywhere else, I haven't a clue. If they are royalty, they will be here."

"Alright." The earl purrs and continues to nuzzle Sebastian. 'I hope we find them. I need answers. I need them now.' He closes his eyes. 'They should not have done something like this to me. It hurts me. It hurts Sebastian. They will not separate us no matter what they try. I need Sebastian.'

The butler proceeds to keep walking, as he begins to step into a building, much like a castle, but much different as they were in hell. 'They have to be here. It's the only way it would make sense.'

"Where would they be Sebastian?" The young demon purrs with another nuzzle to Sebastian's chest. 'I know they have to be in here, but where? Would they be in the throne room? I need to find them.'

"It's shameful we don't have a sort of map to guide us through. But that doesn't matter. We'll find them." The older demon nods softly, and begins to check around this castle like building. 'It has to be nearby. The throne room perhaps?'

"We will." Ciel looks around the best he can since he is in his boyfriend's arms. 'I think they would be in the throne room. There is no other place that I can think of. They are here. They have to be. Me and Sebastian will find them and we will question them.'

Sebastian spots a room in the area. 'Perhaps there? We'll try it. It won't hurt to look.' "Ciel, this room might serve us well." Sebastian gestures with his hand towards a door straight in front of them.

"It might." The bluenette looks at the door. 'What will be in here? Will my parents be here? I would rather find them quickly. I am not sure how much longer I can go without feeling hungry.'

The raven heads up to the door pausing for a moment. 'What will be in here? Them? Another room? We'll have to wait and find out, wont we? This is for us. My Ciel. Our unanswered questions. "He slowly pushes the door open.

The young demon keeps a close eye on the door. 'I really hope my parents are in here. I do not particularly love them right now, but I need answers. I need them now.' He stares at the door.

As the older demon opens the door, it's shown that the room the two were searching for was right there. 'The throne room..That is decent timing. Now, are they in here?'

The boy's eyes widen when he sees that they are in the throne room He scans the room looking for his parents. 'Are they in here? I need to know. I need to talk to them. I need to question them. They have to answer my questions. They have to explain themselves for what they did to me.'

"Anything? I'm not seeing anyone yet..." 'I want to, I have questions. He has questions. They deserve to at least give him an explanation.'

The young male's eyes widen and begin to glow a bright shade of red as they spot the two people they are looking for. "I see them Sebastian. They are over in the corner of the room." He says as he grits his teeth and bares his fangs. 'What is going on with me?'

"Shall we go over?" 'What will you do if we walk over? You obviously show anger, and I can't blame you for being upset. I would be myself. I want to hear what they have to say...' Sebastian lets a soft hiss out as he sees the two.

"Yes. Do not let me do anything too rash." 'My body is fueled with anger. I feel like I will do something to them that I might regret. I cannot control myself right now. I need Sebastian by my side.'

"I will make sure nothing gets out of hand." He nods, walking towards the two in the corner. 'What's to say I won't to do something harsh? We'll see how I feel after they speak..'

Ciel nods and nuzzles closer to Sebastian as they approach his parents. 'Please do not do anything rash Sebastian. I know we are both angry at them but we need answers.' He watches the couple closely with his demonic glowing eyes.

'Don't do anything without an order from Ciel. They are his parents, after all.' He nuzzles Ciel's head softly, approaching the parents of the raven's boyfriend.

When he gets close to his parents, his demon senses kick in. "Why did you lie to me?" He growls but stays close to Sebastian. 'What is going on with me? I know I am angry at my parents, but this is a bit much.'

**Ciel's parents feel guilty and regret what they did. They know what they were wrong, but they wanted to protect Ciel from the truth. They felt that he was too young to understand it at the time. Ciel is angry towards them and demands answers to any and all of the questions he has for them. Both the parents and Ciel argued for about ten minutes, before calming down and talking normally. **

'Should I tell my parents about me and Sebastian? I think I should but I do not know how they would react to it. I am pretty sure they would deny it and try to separate us. I will not let that happen.' Ciel looks up at Sebastian and whispers quietly in his ear so that his parents do not hear him. "Should I tell them about us?" He questions his older boyfriend.

Sebastian glances down and whispers softly back in a response to the question. "If you feel it is right, go ahead. I suppose they deserve to know, but hiding what they did, I'm not sure. But I won't allow them to take you from me." the older demon nods softly. 'They will not take my Ciel from me.'

"I will tell them." The young demon looks back at his parents and opens his mouth. "I have something that you should know."

Rachel and Vincent's eyes widen a little with curiosity. "What is it you have to tell us, son?" They both say in unison.

Ciel prepares himself to tell his parents. "I have fallen in love with someone, and I cannot imagine my life without them. We are a couple now, and I want nothing to separate us." He takes a deep breath and nuzzles his lover's chest.

"Who is this person that you have fallen in love with?" Both parents ask in unison. 'What is our son thinking?'

"I am in love with Sebastian, and he means everything to me." 'I hope they do not judge me for falling in love with Sebastian. I would be torn if they were to separate us.

Both of the boy's parents' eyes widen at what their son says. "You are in love with a man?" They question their son.

Ciel nuzzles into Sebastian and closes his eyes. 'They hate me know. I can just feel it. They will never treat me the same again. I feel like I should not have told them. It hurts to tell them and see their reactions to it.

Sebastian's arm wraps around Ciel as he looks towards Rachel and Vincent. "I love him so very much. Regardless of what anyone thinks, he means everything to me. And I won't allow anyone to harm him, or take him away from me." The raven haired demon watches for a reaction. 'Don't even think of taking him away from me...'

"We can see that you both love each other, but it just came as a shock to us. We never thought Ciel would end up like this." They both explain. 'What is our son thinking falling in love with another man? This is not normal. Not normal at all.'

Ciel continues to nuzzle his lover as he hears the words that come from his parents' mouths. 'They are judging me. I knew this would happen if I told them. I should not have said anything.' A few tears start to stream down the teen's face.

"Leave him be...He's happy. Can't you see it? I can hardly forgive you for lying to him, and leaving him behind... If he is happy, that is all you should care about. I don't wish to be without him." Sebastian holds him closely for a moment.

"Very well, you can stay together. We can see that our son is happy with you, and we cannot change that." They both say in unison. 'I cannot believe that this is what our dear son chose. I do not like it, but I cannot change his mind. He is happy and that is all that should matter to me.' They both thought as they look at their son.

The bluenette's ears perk up when he hears that his parents approve of his relationship. 'They accepted us. I am happy. I am still upset with them, but they have let me stay with Sebastian. That is all I care about right now.' He opens his eyes and looks up at his lover. He smiles and nuzzles into the older males chest.

'Thank you. Thank you for keeping me with him. I would have not desired to even keep this life without him. ' Sebastian holds Ciel and nuzzles his head softly. 'Thank you. I love you, Ciel. I love you. I'm upset they hurt you with the faking of their death, with lying to you. But you mean everything to you. I'll never hurt you; I'll never lie to you.'

The young demon feels the older demon nuzzle his head and he nuzzles back. 'I love you Sebastian I cannot imagine my life without you. I need you. I desire you. I will never lie to you. I will never hurt you. I wonder if my parents are going to have me stay here in the castle or if we can continue to live in our house.'

'I'll always be happy if I have you at my side.' "I'm glad we weren't torn apart. I wouldn't have let it happen." He whispers softly to his young demons ear. 'I hope we can continue to live together, I know he liked the house, he liked it a lot from what I have seen. I'll be happy if we are together, but personally, I like the new place, and I'm sure he does as well.'

"I am too. I love you." The teen purrs quietly to his boyfriend. 'I really want to stay in the house that I picked out with Sebastian. I love that place more than here. I guess it does not really matter to me. As long as I am with Sebastian, I will be happy.'

Both parents look at the couple and Rachel opens her mouth. "I would like you to stay here with us if that is possible. I understand if you would like to live elsewhere, but I would prefer you to stay here."

Ciel's eyes widen a little. 'Will they let Sebastian stay here too? I hope so. I love him. I need him.' "We have picked out a place and have been living there for a couple of days. Will Sebastian be able to stay here too?" The young price demon questions his parents.

"He can stay here as long as you two keep your personal lives away from us most of the time. I know he makes you happy, but I would like you two to keep your composure when you are around us and the public." Rachel explains the terms that they are to follow if they decide to live in the castle.

Ciel nuzzles Sebastian and opens his mouth to speak. "I promise to keep my composure around you and others." He looks up at his boyfriend to hear his response to the terms.

"As long as I am with you, I suppose where won't matter. I promise the same as well. I too will keep my composure." He nods softly. 'I suppose it will be like being in the manor, hopefully though, I won't be forced to work as much as I did. I wouldn't mind helping out if asked.' The raven glances down at Ciel. 'Is this really what you want, Ciel? To live here with them? If it makes you happy, I'll be happy. Will I be able to call you by name living here? That is what I wish to know. '

The young male smiles at the older male. 'I want to live here, but I do not want to live with my parents. They have lied to me and hurt me. I do not know if I can trust them enough to live with them just yet.' He whispers quietly to his boyfriend. "I want to live here, but I do not know if I can trust my parents right now." He nuzzles Sebastian.

"I am glad to hear that both of you will follow these terms. Do you wish to stay where you are or live here with us?" Rachel questions with a smile on her face.

The older male whispers a response back to the other. "I can understand how you feel. I'm not exactly happy with them right now myself. We can try to stay, or we can head back to the new house. You seemed to like it there, and living here would be nice as well. But it all depends on how you feel, and how you feel about being here and with them." 'He might forgive them. I might as well, but right now, I can't even begin to explain how I feel about them, lying and hurting him. If he wants to stay, we'll stay. I love him, and I wish for him to be happy. '

The teen whispers back to his boyfriend. "I want to try living here. If it does not work out, we can go back to the new house." 'I want to see what it is like to live in a place like this. I just hope my parents do not do anything to tease either of us. I am not sure if I can handle that.' He goes back to speaking normally. "I want to try living here first."

Rachel's eyes widen a little with excitement. "I see. That is great news. The bedrooms are on the third floor. Feel free to pick anyone you would like. There is only one labeled and that is for me and your father." She says with a smile and motions to the stairs.

The raven replies to his bluenette normally. "Very good. It's understood. " Sebastian simply nods his head to Rachel's statement and looks to Ciel. 'Here we will stay then, unless he says otherwise. We can try this. We will, I will do my best to keep my love happy.'

Ciel looks up at Sebastian. 'I want to look for a room now. I am getting a little hungry and I want to rest.' His mismatched eyes begin to glow a faded shade of red and gradually become brighter as his hunger increases. 'I get hungry quickly. Is this part of being a new demon? I think it is. Sebastian has not fed once. I wonder how often he gets hungry.'

'Hungry? I'd say so. We can't do anything about it in front of them, I assume, as what they asked of us. Very well.' "Shall we head up to find our room then?" He watches the other, noticing the eyes change to the brighter color. 'You can feed when we get upstairs.' He nods softly, waiting for a response.

"Yes." The hungry little demon nods and his eyes continue to become brighter and brighter. 'I am really hungry now. I want to find our room quickly. I need to feed and then I need to rest. Will he stay in the room with me as I sleep? I hope so. I love him.' He nuzzles into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian nods softly, before carrying Ciel upstairs to the floor containing the bedrooms. "Does it matter to you at all? It really makes no difference to me." The raven nods softly, looking to his bluenette for an answer.

"No." Ciel says quickly as his eyes begin to glow a dark burgundy. 'I am hungry. I do not care what room we stay in. I just want to feed.' His hunger grows at a rapid pace.

The raven demon glances around, quickly taking the first room for them to have. He opens the door, carrying Ciel in. He sets him down on the bed of the room. 'He needs to feed, I see. Unless he wants elsewhere, I'll give my other arm this time.'

The young hungry demon look around his new room before staring at Sebastian with his hunger filled eyes. 'Is he going to give me his arm again? Will he give me a different spot? It does not really matter to me. I just need some blood. I desire it. I crave it.' His eyes continue to glow a dark red.

The obsidian butler demon lifts the sleeve of his other arm, offering it to Ciel. "For now, my arms will have to do. You're hungry, so I offer you the quickest source of my blood." He nods softly.

The hungry teen nods before placing his mouth on his boyfriend's arm. He penetrates the skin with his sharp fangs and begins to drink from his boyfriend slowly. 'I am hungry but I want to tease him a little this time.' He continues to drink the blood slowly. 'His blood tastes exactly the way he smells to me. So intoxicating. So addictive.'

As the fangs bite into the ravens arms, a soft gasps escapes his lips. Slowly, the blood is being taken from his body. 'Slowly? Isn't he hungry? I thought he would have done it as quickly as he could to fill his hunger. Is he...trying to tease me a little perhaps?'

The young male continues to drink his boyfriend's blood. 'I love his blood. It is so delicious. I do not think I could get enough of it.' He drinks more blood than he has before. The demon part of him takes control. 'What is my body doing? I cannot control it. I want to stop. I do not want to hurt Sebastian. I think I am going to hurt him if this keeps up. Please body, stop.' He tries to fight the demon part of him.

'I'm afraid he is having trouble controlling himself. He's a demon in training. He can't help it if he does. It's just going to take time. The need to feed often will go away, and soon he'll be able to control himself. Hopefully he'll contain himself soon..I'm feeling more and more light headed as this continues on. He can't control it, I know. I understand it.'

Ciel continues to fight himself. 'Stop me Sebastian. Please. I do not want to hurt you. Please stop me.' Some tears stream down his face as he feels he cannot stop himself. He struggles to take control over his body. 'I am hurting him. I want to stop. I need to stop.' More tears fall down his face.

"Ciel.. Fight it. I know, it's hard...You have to.." Sebastian breathes out softly. 'I can't stop him. He'll have to force himself to stop. We can consider this training, Ciel. You'll have to learn eventually. I'll help you through it. If things like this will help, so be it. I'll be fine, maybe a little weak after, but I'll be alright. I have to assure him of that.'


	11. Chapter 11

The young demon struggles to take over his body. More tears fall down his face. After about ten minutes of fighting he gets control over his body again. He releases his mouth from Sebastian and passes out on the bed. All the blood he consumed is too much for his small body to handle. His stomach makes subtle noises as he is unconscious.

The older demon pants softly, he breathes hard for a moment. "Too much, Ciel..? It's alright...I'll..get you through this. Just need to train you...a little." Sebastian kisses his bluenette's forehead, before letting his body lay back beside Ciel's as his eyes shut, falling asleep himself for a while.

The teen's stomach continues to make noises as he lies on the bed unconscious. After an hour passes, he wakes up and immediately sits up. 'I do not feel so good. What is this?' He looks over at his sleeping boyfriend. 'Is he asleep? I need to talk to him. My stomach hurts.' He holds his stomach.

Sebastian sleeps lightly, and could easily be woken up if he was needed. He stirred softly as Ciel sits up. 'Is he awake?' One of the crimson eyes peeks open slowly and easily.

Ciel's eyes widen a little when he sees that his boyfriend is awake. 'He is awake. I want to talk to him. I need to talk to him.' He looks at his boyfriend with a little of pain in his eyes. He tightens the grip on his stomach a little as the pain increases. 'I feel terrible.'

The raven's other crimson eye opens as his eyebrows crook in a worried state. "Are..you alright? Is something the matter?" The older demon feels a bit better than before, but still a little weak from the loss of blood.

"No. Something is wrong." The teen says weakly as he continues to hold his stomach. 'Did I drink too much? Is that why this is happening? How long will it last? When will it go away? I want it gone. I dislike feeling like this.' He begins to feel a little light headed and nauseous.

"Perhaps you aren't..feeling your best? It's probably...because you consumed too much blood. Your body may have wanted it, but isn't able to handle that much.." 'It's the only explanation I have for the way he appears to be acting. I don't feel great myself.. '

"I see." The young demon lies back down in the bed. 'How can I get this pain to go away? I want it gone. I hate this. Sebastian, make this go away. I cannot deal with this. I hope I did not take too much blood from him. I hope he is not in pain.' He continues to hold his stomach.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this. I would take the pain from you if I could. I would rather I be sick or in pain than you." 'Is there anything I can do? If there was, I don't think I'd be much help. Just weak. He might just have to relax and lay low until he feels better.'

'Is there anything he can do? Is there a way to stop this? I hope there is. I cannot take much more of this pain.' The boy closes his eyes. 'I hope this pain goes away soon. I want this to go away.' His stomach makes a few sounds and he begins to feel more nauseous and light headed.

'I remember feeling sick before, there wasn't much I remember doing about it, usually bed rest. I think there was something that my mother gave to me as well, something like a medicine to ease the pain. I wonder if his parents have anything in the house...I'm not having a lot of strength right now, I'd like to rest, but I can't rest if my love isn't feeling well. I'll search around for it.' "I might be able to help. Hold on, Ciel.I'll be back shortly. I promise."

"Alright." 'Hurry back Sebastian. This pain is unbearable.' Ciel opens his eyes and notices that his vision is a bit blurred. 'This just keeps getting better. First, I drink too much blood. Second, I feel nauseous and light headed. Lastly, I have blurred vision. I hate this.' He holds his stomach a little tighter.

Sebastian stumbles off the bed, feeling a bit weak still. 'I'll help you, Ciel. Before I tend to myself, you will always be my first priority.' He walks, finding a room in the castle like a bathroom, containing a medicine cabinet. 'It should have what I need, hopefully.' He weakly walks in, looking for something to help his lover. After searching a few minutes, he finds something of use to him. 'This should help.' He nods, proceeding back to his young love.

'He is weak. I can see that. I must have taken too much blood from him. I feel responsible. I want to make it up to him.' Some tears fall down his face as guilt builds up in his chest. He waits for his lover to return. 'When will he be back? I cannot take this much longer. I want to feel better. I want him better. I need him to feel better. I care about him' More tears stream down his face.

The raven heads back into the room where his bluenette lays. "I'm sorry for taking a bit long, I looked as quickly as I could." He walks closer, sitting back on the bed. "Take this, it should help." He nods, noticing the tears and frowns softly.

The bluenette takes the, what looks like medicine, capsule into his mouth and swallows it. After he swallows the capsule, he looks up at Sebastian. 'I hurt him. I can see it. He is upset. I did this to him.' More tears fall down his face and he lowers his head. 'I do not want to look at him right now. I hurt him.'

'Something is bothering him. And this something happens to be involving me. I'm sure of it. Is it...because of what happened a few hours previous? I'm not upset with him, just tired. I wish He'd say something though, I can't just assume it's what is bothering him, but I'm almost certain it's the case.'

'Does he blame me for what happened? I bet he does. I did hurt him.' The young male lowers his head a little more. 'I think he is upset with me. I think he is mad at me. I did something I should not have. It is all my fault. I am a new demon, yet I could not control myself with him.' The guilt in his chest grows and more tears fall off his face and onto the sheets below.

"Okay, talk to me please, Ciel. I hate seeing you like this." The raven tries to get a glimpse of his face. "Is it because of earlier? If you think I'm upset, you're wrong. I'm not. I have no reason to be angry, or upset with you."

'He has no reason to be upset with me. Really? He is just saying things again Ciel. Do not listen to him. I do not want to listen to you. I have to trust Sebastian. I love him; not you.' The teen raises his head a little and looks at Sebastian. "It is. I hurt you Sebastian." The pain in his stomach goes away, and pain in his heart takes its place. He holds his chest. 'It hurts me to see him like this.'

"You didn't mean it. I know, you are still understanding and learning to control. You know I wouldn't lie to you. I'm just a little bit more tired than usual. Besides, I care to help you more than myself. Until you are happy and satisfied, I wouldn't rest. It's just how much I love you." The raven lifts his chin softly. "Don't feel bad. I'm willing to help you train, Ciel. If I couldn't handle this much, what kind of a boyfriend would I be now, really?" He smiles softly.

The young demon smiles at those words. 'He has said words like this before. They comfort me. He comforts me. He leans forward and gives his raven boyfriend a passionate kiss before embracing the older male. He nuzzles into the chest in front of him. 'I love him. His warmth, His scent, his body, his mind, everything of his is mine. Everything of mine is his. We belong to each other.' He breathes in the scent of his beloved boyfriend. 'I love the way he smells. Should I tell him this?'

The older male smiles back, kissing his lover back just as passionate. He holds the other in his arms. 'I love him, I love him so much. He knows I do, I'm certain of that much.' He nuzzles the other softly, giving a slight rub to his heavy eyes. 'I wouldn't mind resting at some point soon, even if it's for a few hours. But personally, I would rather hold him instead. I love him.'

Ciel feels the nuzzle and nuzzles back. 'Is he tired? I should ask him. I know I want to stay in his arms, but he needs his rest. I need rest as well. We can sleep in each other's arms.' He smiles at the thought of sleeping with Sebastian. He opens his mouth and speaks quietly. "Are you tired?"

"I am..A little bit at least." Sebastian nods softly, giving a gentle smile. 'I would like to sleep. I would like to sleep with him, in my embrace; in my arms. Would he like that as much as I would?'

"Then we should rest." The young demon leans back and pulls his boyfriend with him. He crawls underneath the sheets and pulls them over both of them. He embraces Sebastian once more. He rests his head against Sebastian's neck. He nuzzles the neck.

The raven willingly allows himself to fall back onto the bed. He smiles softly, as he feels his boyfriend embrace him. The raven's arms wrap around Ciel, pulling him closer. "I love you, Ciel." He speaks softly, his crimson eyes shut slowly with a faint smile on his lips.

"I love you, Sebastian." The young prince responds softly to his boyfriend with a smile on his lips. He closes his mismatched eyes and falls into a deep slumber. As he sleeps, he continues to embrace the older male.

The older demon sleeps lightly, as he always did when he did sleep. There were times when he needed sleep, other times, he'd sleep just to relax or out of lacking something to do. He holds Ciel closely; he sleeps almost peacefully with his lover in his arms.

The young male sleeps peacefully and, for the first time in his life, he has no dream. A few hours pass, and he wakes up from his slumber. He does not move much, because he does not want to wake his lover. 'I wonder if Sebastian is sleeping well. Should I tease him while he is asleep? I kind of want to just to see the look on his face.' He smiles at the thought and moves his leg until it touches the small bulge in Sebastian's pants. He rubs his leg against it slowly. As he does this, it slowly arouses him.

The raven haired butler was sleeping, not much of a dream in his thoughts, just peaceful sleeping. In his sleep, he feels the leg rub against his soft arousal. A low moan escapes the demon's lips. As the leg rubs against the arousal slowly, the older demon's moans increase. 'Am I dreaming this? It feels rather good.'

'He is moaning. He is sexy right now.' The teen continues to rub his boyfriend's soft arousal. His length becomes aroused by doing this. 'I have to be quiet. I have to make him think that he is dreaming this. When he wakes up, I will stop and pretend I did nothing. This is going to work. His moans make me want to moan, but I cannot.' He tries to stay quiet as he continues his ministrations.

'It feels good...It seems too real to be a dream.' The moans of the raven increase. 'Can it really be a dream?' As the moans increase, the raven flushes softly in his sleep, as his hips buck forward, trying to get more touch. "Ciel..." He moans out in his sleep, as if his 'dream' were about his lover.

The prince smirks at what he hears and feels. 'Sebastian is bucking his hips in his sleep. He even said my name. This is priceless. I love him right now.' He looks at Sebastian's face and notices that it is flushed. 'This is too much.' His arousal slowly grows. He continues to rub his boyfriend's growing arousal. 'It is getting more difficult to stay quiet. I am not sure how much longer I can do this.'

The older demon gasps out another moan, before opening his eyes softly. 'I'm awake..but the pleasure...It feels good..I wasn't dreaming it I suppose..' His face turns redder. 'Does that mean Ciel has been taunting me?'

Ciel stops his motions and closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep. 'I cannot let him find out that I did that. He has to think it was a dream. I loved seeing him like that. It makes me happy.'

Sebastian groans softly as the motions stop. 'That isn't fair..' He frowns softly, now dealing with a painful arousal again. 'It couldn't have been a dream. It was vivid. Very vivid.' He glances over to his love. 'I was certain he was the one doing this, and it wasn't a dream, but it felt so great.'

'I have to look like I am sleeping. I have to. Because of what I did, I have an arousal now. It hurts, but I have to stay quiet.' The teen continues to act asleep. 'Please think I am asleep.'

The older demon sighs laying his head back down again. 'No matter..I've dealt with things like this many times now. Hopefully, it won't get too hard to bear with.'

The young demon feels a movement in the bed. 'I think he thinks I am asleep. I think I did it. When should I pretend to wake up? I will wait a little while.' He continues to pretend that he is asleep. 'I will wait about ten minutes before I open my eyes. Both of us will probably be in pain by then, but I have no choice.'

'It was so real...I suppose that's proof I don't sleep, or dream often in that case. So real, but felt so nice. It's a shame it ended.' His length throbs a bit, as the raven bites down on his lip softly.

After ten minutes pass, the teen opens his eyes and looks up at Sebastian. He nuzzles into the raven's chest. 'I love him. Should I say something? I think I should.' "Sebastian?" He says quietly to the older male.

"I see you are awake now." The raven demon spoke softly, nodding his head. 'It's getting hard to deal with now.' He chews softly on his lip, his arousal aching.

"How did you sleep?" The young male says innocently to the older demon. 'I know about his arousal, but I wonder if he will tell me about it.' His arousal begins to throb. 'I have to fight it; at least for now. When he tells me about his, I will tell him about mine.'

"Pretty decent. " He pauses softly. "Until I had this dream that I could have sworn was real." He blushes softly, biting down harder on his lip.

"Oh?" 'Is he going to tell me? I hope so. I cannot hold this back any longer.' The pain coming from the young prince's arousal grows at a rapid pace. 'I am not sure how much longer I can hold this back.'

"Yes...It was so vivid." 'Am I just supposed to come right out and say that I am aroused and horny because of this dream? It seems odd. How would he respond? And can I take this? It throbs..It's painful right now.'

"I see. I did not really have a dream." Ciel says innocently. 'Is he going to say it? Is he? Seeing him like that made me happy. I am still happy.' His arousal begins to throb at a constant pace. 'It hurts so much.'

Sebastian finally bites his lip hard, startling back a groan. "I can't keep this back anymore...Ciel, I'm dealing with an 'issue'..." He blushes red. 'I'm in need. And I hate being this needy. '

"I see. I am having an 'issue' as well." 'He finally said it. My tease worked.' The young demon blushes and his arousal is about to rip the seams of his pants. 'It hurts so much. My pants are so tight. I cannot take this anymore. I will tell him what I did after I solve his 'issue'. I wonder what he will say.'

'Well, I'm not alone, I suppose' He smiles softly as the length pulses, longing to be touched. 'I hate needing him this badly.' "It's gotten worse since I've been awake.." He allows a groan to escape his lips.

"I see." 'Does he think I did this to him? I hope not. I want him to think it was his dream that did this. I will tell him what I did after both of us are satisfied.' The bluenette nods his head softly and looks into his boyfriend's almond shaped garnet eyes with his mismatched ones.

'It seems weird for me to ask him for help. But at this point, I can't take it much longer.' The older demons eyes look back into the mismatched eyes, his garnet eyes filled a bit with lust. 'I wish that didn't end. It felt great. Why did I have to wake up?'

The teen notices the lust in the older male's eyes. 'Does he want me to help him? I cannot do anything unless I know what he wants. I know he is in need, so am I. I think he needs this more than I do right now. I will help him, as long as he helps me in return.'

The older male's face flushes a light shade. 'I need to ask him. I don't think I can take it anymore. I need this to go away. "Ciel..I hate to be a bother, and ask for 'help' like this...But, would you help me fix this?" His blush reddens. "I'll help you if you desire as well, I'd even tend to you first."

'He hates being a bother to me. This is not bothering me. This is what I want.' "I will." The young male's eyes begin to fill with lust and desire. 'I do desire 'help' for this.' His cheekbones begin to be pigmented by a bright red color.

'I hate asking for help with something like this. Maybe it's because I've been only his butler for about three years? But he isn't my master now. He is my Ciel. My lover. My boyfriend. I shouldn't hate asking him, but I don't wish to feel like all I long for is lust.'

'Should I rub my leg against it again? No. I think he will recognize it. I do want to tease him a little more before satisfying him.' Ciel thinks for a few minutes as to how he is going to tease Sebastian, and then he comes up with an idea. 'I will tease him with my mouth this time.' He smirks and peels the sheets off of them. His eyes are focused on the tented arousal in front of him and he lowers his head until it hovers over it. He breathes on it a few times before biting it gently. He maneuvers the trousers and boxers with his teeth and faces the arousal. 'I cannot believe that I did this to him.' He smirks once more before giving the tip of the erection a lick. He then fits as much of the erection in his mouth as he can and bobs his head back and forth slowly. Every now and then, he licks the bottom of the arousal while sucking on it. 'He tastes so good. I love him.'

'When he smirks, he certainly is planning something. Somethi-' Sebastian's thoughts are cut off as he feels the breath, followed by the bite. It results in the older demon biting his lip in holding back a moan. As his aching length is exposed, Sebastian groans out a moan from the lick on the tip. As Ciel continues his actions, he continues to moan seductively, as they increase in sound. 'This feels great.. Thank you, Ciel.'

'His moans. I should be the only one to hear them. I should be the only one that sees him like this.' The bluenette hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head a little faster. 'This is perfect. He is perfect. I love him. I desire him. I want to pleasure him more with my hands, but I cannot move them much right now. I guess this will have to do.'

The older demon gasps out in pleasure. 'All of this...It feels so great...I love him. Thank you.' His moans increase in sound, now louder than before. 'I'm getting close. I love him, and how he makes me feel so great.'

The young demon begins to bob his head a rapid pace. 'I love him right now. I love the sound of his moans. They please me.' He moans as he continues to suck on the arousal. His arousal grows as he proceeds with his actions.

The older male groans another moan, his hips buck forward a little. 'It feels good..But I can't stand being so needy like this.' His fingers intertwine into the bluenette's hair.

The young prince feels the fingers in his hair and sucks the arousal in his mouth a bit harder. 'He seems to be really needy right now. I can see it and I can feel it. I love him. I am glad I have him. I am glad that I can live the rest of my life with him.' He moans a couple more times and keeps his pace of ministrations.

'I can't keep it back much longer, I'm close.' The older male's moans grow louder, as he calls out his lover's name out a few times. After a few more moans, the raven moans out, gaining his release.

'He called my name. He loves me. I know it.' As the boy's mouth is filled with his boyfriend's seed, he tries to swallow all that he can. Some spills out the sides of his mouth and he removes his mouth from the now softening length. He licks Sebastian's length clean before licking his lips and looking up at his lover. 'He tastes so good. His blood and his seed. I love him. I am glad he trusts me enough to do this for him. It really means a lot.' He smiles at Sebastian.

Sebastian pants softly, his eyes shut for a moment. As they open, he smiles to his boyfriend. "Thank you." He mutters softly, a blush forming on his face. 'It always pleases me when you do this for me. It feels great, and I'm glad I have you. You're the only one I want.'

'He looks satisfied. I am glad.' "You are welcome." Ciel purrs softly. 'He is blushing too. I should be the only one to see this. I have been around him for almost three years and I have rarely seen him blush until now. We are not just master and butler anymore. We are lovers.'

'I love you, Ciel.' The raven smiles softly. "It's my turn to help you, my Ciel." 'If he wants me to. I'm more than willing to help my lover. I love him so much. He makes me happy, he pleases me. He's perfect.'

"It is." The young teen purrs softly as he lies back down on the bed. 'This is going so well. I have not heard anything from my parents, so I assume that that is good news. It is almost time for me to tell him about what I did to him while he was asleep earlier.'

'Should I tease him? Tease my lover? I might as well. I wish to please him.' The older demon smirks, climbing over to Ciel, giving the clothed length a few rubs, before beginning to easily pull off Ciel's lower half, getting to expose the length of his young demon boyfriend. 'I love to please my lover.'

'He is going to tease me is he not?' The young demon lets out a small moan in response to the rubs given to his arousal. He gasps as his erection is freed from the confines of his pants. 'I wonder how he is going to tease me first. This should be interesting. I will tell him what I did after he satisfies me.'

The older demon takes the aroused length into his hands, slowly rubbing it. 'I'll take care of this, just like you did mine. ' After a few more rubs of the length, the raven lowers his lips to the length, giving the tip of the arousal a soft lick, before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking it slowly.

A few moans leave the teen's mouth. 'I think he is doing the same thing I did to him. He is using his hands though. I could not do that.' He moans more due to his boyfriend's actions. 'He is going slowly. He is teasing me.'

The older male increases the pace of his sucking on the tip of the aroused length, his hands slowly, in a teasing manor up and down the length. 'I love to hear him moan. I want to be the only one to hear this. To be able to do this to him. I love him.'

More moans leave the prince's mouth. 'He really is teasing me. I know I teased him, but I did nothing with my hands. This is not fair. I am not sure if I should tell him what I did anymore. This does feel nice though. I wonder what he will think if I did this.' He bucks his hips forward into the mouth and lets out a loud seductive moan.

The raven haired demon removes his hands from the length, easily taking it fully into his mouth. He moans softly, as a way of pleasing his young demon. 'Am I pleasing you, my Ciel?' His sucking of the length improves in speed.

The boy lets out a few more seductive moans and bucks his hips some more. 'He is moaning on it. It feels good. I love it. He is pleasing me. I love him.' More moans escape his lips.

'He appears to enjoy it. I'm glad I can please him. He is my love. I'll do anything for him.' The older demon sucks harder, now at a more rapid pace on his young prince's length. He bobs his head, beginning to deep throat the younger.

'His mouth. It feels so warm. It pleases me. I love it.' As his erection is being deep throated, he begins to feel a tingling sensation coming from his arousal. 'I am getting close. Just a little more Sebastian.' His moans increase in volume.

'I love you, my Ciel.' The older demon continues to bob his head at the same, rapid like pace he was going. 'He must be close by now. I can imagine so.'

'I am so close.' The young prince moans and bucks his hips a few more times before he releases his seed inside Sebastian's mouth. He says his lover's name as he releases. 'This was so nice. Now I have to tell him about what I did. I have to. He needs to know. I want to tell him.' He rests his head on the pillow and tries to catch his breath.

With ease, the older male was able to take in all of his young lovers seed. 'I enjoy hearing you moan my name. Its proof you are mine. I want no other to have you.' He cleans off his bluenette's length, heading back up next to Ciel.

Ciel looks into his lover's crimson eyes. 'Should I tell him now? I already decided that I would tell him. When should I tell him though? Is now a good time or should I wait a little longer? What would you do Sebastian? I want to know. I need to solve this problem. I want to tell you.'

'Something tells me that he's thinking about something. If he's willing to talk about it, I'm open to hear it. I want him to be open with me.' Sebastian nods softly, looking back into his boyfriends mismatched eyes.

'I think I should tell him.' A light blush appears on his face and he breaks the eye contact. He lowers his head. 'Why am I blushing over this? I do not understand this. I want to tell Sebastian, but something tells me I should not tell him.'

The older demon tilts his head softly. 'He's blushing. What was he thinking about just now? I'm curious now?' He watches him closely. 'Was something done or said?'

'I think he noticed my blush. What do I do? Should I just tell him now? I want to tell him this, but I do not want to tell him at the same time. I am not sure what to do here. What would Sebastian do if he was in this situation?' The bluenette lowers his head a little more.

"Ciel, are you okay?" He takes note to how he's acting. 'You can tell me anything. You know that by now, don't you? I love you.'

"Yes I am okay." The young demon mutters quietly to his boyfriend. 'I am not okay Sebastian. I am not sure what to do about this. It confuses me. I want to tell you, but I do not want to tell you. What do I do?'

The older demon sighs softly leaning back. "Alright..." 'Do you really desire to keep all your thoughts back? Something is bothering you, I just...feel like it is. I want you to be able to talk to me.'

'He just sighed. I think I am upsetting him. I want to tell you Sebastian. I really do. Please understand this. I am not sure if I can tell you. Should I tell you? Will you understand?' The young prince lets out a small sigh.

The raven stretches his arms for a minute, shutting his eyes. 'What is it that he can't tell me? Or that he isn't saying? Why is he so nervous to talk to me? It's not like he can do anything to upset or anger me. I love him. '

'I think I upset him. I think I have no choice but to tell him. I will tell him.' The teen takes a deep breath and prepares himself to tell Sebastian what he did earlier while Sebastian was asleep. He nuzzles his boyfriend. "Sebastian?" He asks quietly.

Sebastian's eyes open slowly? "Yes?" He questions, nuzzling the other back softly. 'Will he be telling me what was on his mind?'

"There is something I want to tell you." Ciel pauses for a moment before continuing. "It is about earlier." He nuzzles his boyfriend once more. 'I hope he will not be upset with me when I tell him. I hope he will still love me.'

"Go right ahead. I'm all ears." He nods slowly, nuzzles his lover. 'How early was earlier?' He questions to himself, now wondering what his bluenette had to say.

"I woke up while you were still asleep." A blush appears on the bluenette's cheekbones as he admits what he did. "I sort of got bored and decided to do something." he buries his face in his lover's chest. "I decided to tease you Sebastian." He murmurs the last part into the chest. 'I hope he is not mad at me.'

"And I was so convinced it was a dream, but part of me knew it was a bit vivid to be a dream." The older demon smirks softly, nuzzling the young demon.

'He does not seem to be mad at me. I am glad.' The teen buries his face more into Sebastian's chest. 'Thank you for understanding Sebastian. I love you. I love you so much.' He nuzzles into his boyfriend's chest.

"You acted so innocent. And it did feel great, but I think we both are even, due to all the teasing we did today." The raven smiles nuzzling Ciel again.

"I believe we are." The young demon says as he nuzzles the older demon some more. 'I love him so much right now. He is mine. No one will ever take him from me. We will stay together as long as we live. We will live together. We love each other.'

'He's my lover. And I'll never let him go. I want no one to have him apart from me. He is mine. I want no other. He is the one for me. I love him.' The older demon kisses the younger one's forehead. "I love you." He whispers softly into his ear with a soft purr.

The bluenette feels the kiss on his forehead and leans into it. 'He still loves me. I am glad. I thought he would be mad at me.' "I love you too, Sebastian." He purrs softly. 'I want to be able to hold him again. These wounds restrict what I can do. I dislike it.'

'My lover has a sweet small about him. I love it, and I love him.' "How are your hands doing? And your foot, Ciel? Any better at all?" The raven runs his fingers through his bluenette's hair again. 'Along with the scent, I enjoy to play with his locks. I love everything about him.'

"They do not hurt." 'I am afraid to move them now. I do not want to open the wounds again.' The teen demon says softly. 'I love his fingers in my hair. It feels nice. I am happy.' He leans into the touch and smiles.

"I'm glad they don't hurt. Maybe soon you will be able to move them. And be able to walk. You'll be able to heal quicker as a demon." He smiles softly. 'My sweet Ciel. I love you so much.'

"Maybe." The boy says into his lover's chest. 'I love his scent. It makes me happy. I love it. I love him. He is all that I want. He is all that I desire.' He breathes in the intoxicating mixture of vanilla beans and cinnamon.

The older demon brings the younger demon closer in his arms, and returns back to playing with his hair. 'I love holding him closely. He's mine. And I want no one else. He is the one for me. Mine forever.'

'He is holding me in his arms. I love being this close to him. Should I tell him about what he smells like to me? I want to, but I fear that would freak him out a little. I will not tell him for now. Maybe I will tell him later? Yes. I will tell him later when the time is right.' Ciel nuzzles Sebastian once more and continues to breathe in the scent that is his boyfriend.

'I could live like this. Maybe we are upset with his parents, but maybe everything will work out. Maybe he'll forgive them, maybe I as well. Maybe. But living here, with him, my boyfriend. My Ciel. That is enough for me. My prince, I'm happy with him.' Sebastian nuzzles his lover back. 'It's nice to hold him. I love it, I love him.'

'The only thing I can do is nuzzle him. I cannot hold him. He can hold me though. At least I can be held like this. I like it; no, I love it.' Some tears begin to well up in the corners of the young male's eyes. He nuzzles into Sebastian some more. A few tears leave his eyes and hit the older male's chest. 'I hope he does not think I am upset because of him. I am not. I am upset with myself.'

'Oh, Ciel. Please don't cry. Everything is okay. I'm happy, and I love you. And I know you love me and you seem happy yourself. That doesn't explain why my love is shedding some tears.' The raven nuzzles the bluenette's head, hoping to cheer him up again.

Some more tears fall down his face. 'I cannot hold him. I cannot trace my hands up and down his body. I cannot play with his hair. I cannot tease him with my hands.' More tears fall off of his face and onto his lover's chest, dampening the fabric that lies there.

"Don't cry my Ciel. Please don't." The raven whispers softly, his fingers intertwining in the bluenette's locks. 'You deserve to be happy. I hate seeing you upset.'

'He does not even know why I am crying. He knows nothing of this. I feel like am a terrible boyfriend right now. He deserves better than me.' The bluenette continues to cry in his boyfriend's arms. 'He is playing with my hair, yet it is not cheering me up. Why is that?'

"Please don't cry now, my Ciel." The older demon strokes the younger's cheek. "Everything will be okay." He lifts the others chin, wiping the tears from his eyes. 'You don't deserve to be in pain. I want to take it from you. I wish I were the one having your pains. '

'What is he doing? I know he loves me, but I can take care of this on my own. This is my problem, not his. This is something that I prefer to keep to myself. He should not know of this. I do not want to hurt him. I love him. I care about him.' The young demon looks away from Sebastian and more tears fall down his face. 'I would fight off his hand, but I do not have the strength to do that right now.'

'What does he want from me? It hurts when he is upset, I want to help, it's just..how I react seeing him upset. If he didn't want me to help or do anything, he could say something? I don't know why he is upset, and it bothers me. Should I back off, let him cool off and then..? I don't know...' Sebastian pulls his hand away with a sigh, glancing away. 'I'll just stay quiet, unless he wants to talk. It isn't much fun to be the only one speaking.'

'I am upsetting him. I do not like doing this to him. It hurts me. I cannot tell him about this can I? Should he know about this? Do I want him to know about this? I do not know about this. I want to tell him, but I do not want to tell him. I would rather write it down, than tell him. That would at least make me feel a little better.' The teen looks up at the older male with his tear filled eyes. 'Why is he not talking? I want to hear his voice. I want him to do something. I want him to take my mind off of these thoughts. Will he do that for me?'

'Does he want something? I wish I knew. I really wish I did. I feel when he is like this, if he looks away or pushes my hand away, it's best not to bother him. I wouldn't want to upset him. I love him, I just want him to feel better, and I hate to see him cry like this. I hate not knowing how he feels and why he feels that way. '

Ciel takes a deep breath. "There is something that I want you to know." He says still crying. "I do not know if I can say it." He says the last part quietly as he cries more. 'Please understand Sebastian. I love you.'

"If you can't, don't. I won't force you to do anything. I just hate seeing you upset. It's one thing that hurts me more than anything. I try to help you when you are upset. I want to. And I will always even if you don't want my help, I'll still try, and always be here."

'I know he dislikes seeing me like this. I can sense it. I know he tries to help me. I love that about him. I love how much he cares about me. He makes me happy. I should tell him about what I am thinking. Does he want to know?' "If I were able to tell you, would you want to know?"

"Of course I'd want to know. I love you, Ciel." the raven watches the bluenette. 'I want to know, so I can help prevent what upsets you from happening.'

'I have to try and tell him.' The young demon takes another deep breath. "I was thinking about my hands and how I cannot use them." He pauses and moves closer to his lover. "I thought of a list of things that I cannot do, that you can. Those things upset me." 'Should I tell him exactly what I thought of? I think I should.' "I cannot hold you. I cannot trace my fingers up and down your body." He stops talking and cries some more. "I cannot run my fingers through your hair. I cannot do anything with them." 'I feel weak. I feel helpless. I cannot please him.'

Sebastian frowns softly. "Ciel, I know you are upset by that, I really understand. But you know you'll be able to soon. You just have to heal. They don't hurt now, so you should be able to use them soon." The raven strokes his lover's cheek gently. "You'll be able to soon. I'm certain of that."

"I know that." The bluenette says quietly to his boyfriend. "Sebastian, I want to hold you." He pauses for a second. "I want to hold you now." He pleas as more tears fall from his eyes. 'I want to hold you Sebastian. I really want to. That is all I want to do right now, but I cannot do that.'

"I would give you my hands if I could, Ciel." He speaks softly. "As soon as you can use them again, we'll do whatever you like. I'd like to feel your embrace again." 'For now, we have to wait. They don't hurt now, maybe tomorrow. Maybe. I'm sure soon enough it will happen. I hope soon for his sake. I hate seeing him this upset.'

The young prince's eyes widen a little. 'He wants me to hold him. I have to heal quickly, so I can do that for both of us. I thought I would be hungry by now, but I guess not. I did overfeed last time. I guess that plays a part in this. That is the only explanation that I can come up with.'

"Let's focus on getting your hands healed up, okay?" The older male smiles softly. "If I had to predict, they might be fixed up for the most part tomorrow." He nods softly. "Can you be strong for me, Ciel? You'll be healed up soon. And everything you can't do now, we'll make sure you can do them when you are healed."

"Alright, I will try." 'I will try to be strong for you Sebastian. I love you.' Ciel moves closer to Sebastian. 'I want my wounds to be healed completely, by tomorrow. I want that for Sebastian. I want it for me. This will please us both. I wonder when I will get hungry again.' As the teen thinks the last part, his stomach starts to feel empty. It wants blood, but it stays quiet for the time being. 'I guess that answers my question. I will wait a little longer until I tell Sebastian. It is not making any noises, so he should not know about it just yet.'

Sebastian smiles softly. "I'm glad to hear it." He welcomes the younger demon who moved closer into his arms and gave a gentle nuzzle to his forehead. 'I want you to feel better. I want your wounds to heal.'

The bluenette feels the nuzzle on his forehead and nuzzles back. 'I need to feel better for the both of us. I want things back to normal.' The hunger in his stomach increases a little. His small stomach makes a faint grumble. 'I think I should tell him that I am hungry now, unless he has already figured it out.'

"I can see you are hungry again. Let's get you fed." He nods softly, looking to his bluenette for a response. 'I hope he can control himself, but if he can't it's okay. He needs to learn. We need to train him. It's hard for a newborn demon, of a short time at least, to control himself. I'm willing to help him. Even if it weakens my body and makes me want to sleep. It's for my love. I'll do anything for him.'


	12. Chapter 12

'He did notice. I guess I have no choice but to feed now.' "Alright." 'I hope I can control myself this time.' The teen's hunger increases and his eyes begin to glow a bright shade of red as they gaze up at Sebastian. 'I want to control myself. I have to. I wonder if he is going to give me his arm again.'

The older demon notices the eyes glow. 'He's hungry. I'll help him train, and I'll help my lover through anything.' "Do you have any preference to where you drink from?" 'His choices are endless. My arm, neck or really anywhere, I suppose.'

"I do not really have a preference right now." The young prince says as his eyes continue to glow. As time moves forward, his eyes glow a darker shade of red. 'I really hope I can control myself this time. I need to learn. Sebastian is going to train me. He loves me and I love him.'

'My arms are easy to get to right now.' "Very well. My arm will do for now." The raven rolls the sleeves up from his coat and white shirt; he offers his arm to the bluenette. 'Keep calm, try to control.' He nods softly, as he thought to himself.

The boy looks at the arm offered to him and leans his head forward. He places his mouth on the arm and bites down as gently as he can. 'Please let me control myself. Maybe if I drink quickly that will help me control myself?' He drinks the blood quickly hoping to control himself this time. After a few minutes, he feels full so he releases his mouth and lies back down on the bed. He licks his lips. 'His blood was even better this time.' He closes his eyes and falls into a light sleep.

Sebastian's eyes merely shut tightly as the teeth bite into him. 'He's quick about it. Maybe he's afraid of what happened the last time.' When the bluenette pulls from his arm, gives a soft sigh. 'Well done. It appears the quicker it happens, he might be able to control it. Well done, and I'm not terribly weak. Just a tad light headed.' Sebastian lies back on the bed next to Ciel; his hand touches the boy's cheek gently. 'I love you, Ciel.'

Ciel does not dream since he is in a light sleep. He sleeps for about thirty minutes before he wakes up and opens his mismatched eyes. He looks at his boyfriend and nuzzles the older male in his chest. He smiles into the fabric that lies there. 'I think I can control myself now. If I drink quickly, I will be able to control myself. This is how I should feed from now on. It will be better for both of us.'

The raven haired demon smiles softly to his bluenette. "Did you have a good rest? Well, a small one at least." he nuzzles the younger demon back gently. 'I love him so much. I can't see myself without him now. I'll train you, and you'll be with me forever. No one can take you from me.'

"I did." 'I can tell he cares about me. I care about him as well. He means everything to me. I never want to lose him. I will let no one take him from me. I do not think I can live on without him. I love him.' The bluenette looks up into his boyfriend's eyes and smiles. 'I love everything about him; his scent, his blood, the features on his face, his warmth, his love, his hair, and finally, his immortality. He chooses to spend his life with me. I choose to spend the rest of my life with him.'

"That's good to hear." He nods, and smiles to the younger demon. 'I'm glad. I'm glad he's mine. I'm glad he chose to be mine. Of everyone in the world, he chose me. He loves me, I just know it. And I love him. He is my life. My happiness. I promise to never hurt you. Never lie. You are mine. My heart is yours.'

'He is smiling. I can see that he is happy when he is with me. I wonder how long Sebastian has loved me. I want to know. I feel like I need to know. I am glad he chose me. I am glad he is mine. He is my purpose in life now. I promise never to hurt him. I will never lie to him. He is mine. My mind, body, soul, and heart are yours.' The young demon continues to look into the older demon's eyes.

The older demon nuzzles Ciel's nose softly, before glancing back into his lover's mismatched eyes. 'I love you, I love you so much. I will always be at your side. Always and forever. My love for you is strong.'

'He is looking into my eyes. I love his eyes. They are such a unique color. I feel like they call my name and lure me in. He has me forever. I have him forever. My love for him is so great that I cannot put it into words. I care about him so much.' The young prince's eyes widen a little when his boyfriend nuzzles his nose. His eyes go back to normal and he nuzzles Sebastian back.

"I love you, Ciel." He smiles, pulling the younger male closer to him. 'I want your hands to get better, for your sake. So I can feel your embrace again. I love you. You mean everything to me.'

"I love you too Sebastian." 'I cannot wait until my hands heal. I want to embrace him. I want to feel him. I want him to feel my embrace; my touch; my caress.' The young male moves closer to the older male. 'I love you so much Sebastian. More than you will ever know.'

The raven's fingers intertwine in the blue locks. 'I hope you know you mean the world to me. You're my everything. I hope you know how much I love you. I'd be lost without you. A demon with no want to live on. If my lover was lost, who would want to live? It's a long life alone without the one you love.'

'I want you to hold me tighter Sebastian. I want to feel your warmth. I want to hear your heartbeat. I want you to play with my hair. Please Sebastian. I want you to do this for me.' The bluenette feels the fingers in his hair and leans into the touch. 'I want to be able to do this to him soon.' He smiles.

'Thank you Sebastian. This is what I wanted. I feel safe in your arms.' Ciel snuggles closer to his older boyfriend. 'Thank you for letting me feed off of you. Do you need to feed? If you do, I can offer my body to you. I love you. I will do anything for you.'

'I love holding you, Ciel. I love the feeling I get when you're in my arms. I feel happy with you. I like the warm I feel in my heart when I see you, and I love your smile. I'm glad I can see it.'

'I wonder how often Sebastian gets hungry. I know that he does not feed often, but I am curious. I feed frequently since I am still developing.' The young demon continues to snuggle with the older demon. 'I think I should ask him, how often he feeds. That would be something very interesting to know.'

The older man breathes in the scent of his lover and smiles softly. 'So sweet. I love him.' He holds the younger male, snuggling him in his arms. 'Are you thinking again? Thinking about something good? Bad? Questions? I won't force anything out of you, unless I can see it really bothering me. You can tell me anything. When you are ready to.'

'Can he tell that I am thinking of things again? I think he can. He always was 'simply one hell of a butler' as he would put it. I bet he would say that he is 'simply one hell of a boyfriend' too. That sounds like him.' The boy chuckles at the joke he makes in his head.

Sebastian smirks softly at hearing the chuckle. "Think of something amusing again?" He grins and nuzzles his boyfriend in his arms once more.' He does come up with some witty things in his brain. He's perfect.'

Ciel stops chuckling and smiles. "I did." 'That was a little funny. He would probably say something like that.' He nods to himself. 'He would say something like that. I know he would. It is just like him to do that.' He chuckles some more.

The demon grins softly. "It's great to see you smiling, and chuckling. It makes me smile to see you at least a little bit happy." He kisses Ciel's forehead gently, his fingers play with the blue locks.

'I can just hear him saying that. That makes it a little funnier. Should I tell Sebastian about this? I am not sure. Would he want to know? I am not sure of that either. I guess I will just keep it to myself for now.' He chuckles for a few more minutes before it dies down. He looks up at the raven demon with his tear filled eyes, and smiles.

'I'm sure he is happy with me. I'll always make sure he is. I'd be a terrible boyfriend if he wasn't happy with me and I made him feel bad.' Sebastian looks down to Ciel, looking at the tearful mismatched orbs of his lover and smiles back softly, a bit confused by the tears in his eyes. 'A smile, and yet his eyes are tearful. Tears of joy? That I can't be sure of.'

'I think I laughed too much. He is smiling so I hope he is not worried about me right now. I do not want to worry him.' Ciel looks up into his boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes and breathes in his raven's scent. 'I love his eyes. I love the way he smells. Should I tell him about this? Would he want to know? Should I tell him about why I was just laughing? Would he want to know that as well? I cannot be sure. I guess I should keep them to myself. That seems like the best option right now.'

The older demon nuzzles his lover again, 'I'm going to have to say he was laughing. Sometimes we do laugh so hard we cry. I know how that is. It happened when I was young.' He smiles again to Ciel and looks into the mismatched eyes.

'I wonder if Sebastian has ever really laughed. I want to know more about him. Should I just ask the questions flat out or find a creative way to do it, like maybe a game? I am not sure what to do, but I have to do something.' The young demon nuzzles the older demon back and smiles.

'I hate my laugh; It's been a while since anyone has made me laugh so hard. It's kind of...embarrassing, my laugh. He'd probably laugh at it if he heard me laugh. But, really, who wouldn't laugh at it?'

'I wonder what Sebastian's laugh sounds like. Would I like it? I want to hear him laugh. I love him. I want to know everything about him. I love him. I care about him.' The teen nuzzles his boyfriend some more.

'He'll probably make me laugh someday; he'll hear my little laugh. My silly little laugh.' He chuckles softly. 'I've never laughed in front of him apart from my little chuckles and snickers.' The raven nuzzles his boyfriend and smiles.

The young prince hears the chuckle from the raven demon and smiles. 'I love him so much. I know he knows this. I want to hear his laugh someday. I want him to feel comfortable around me. I want him to be able to tell me anything. It does not matter what it is. I will do my best to please him.' He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He lets out a small sigh as he exhales. 'I hope he does not think I am upset. These thoughts are tiring sometimes. I wish there was a way to cut them off for a period of time.'

'It's quiet. I want him to say something. Anything. We both are consumed by thinking, I guess. I'm sure he has questions for me. If he does, he can just say it. Anything. I like to hear his voice. I love him.'

'I want to say something, but I do not know what to say. What should I say? I dislike this silence. Does he want to say something?' The boy opens his eyes and looks up into his boyfriend's eyes. 'If he were to say something, I wonder what he would say.'

The older male looks back into Ciel's eyes. 'Should I try to say something? What should be said? Ask me something. I know you have questions. Don't be afraid. Let me try and make conversation.' Sebastian nuzzles Ciel softly. "I'm curious to what made you laugh. I love to see you laugh." He smiles gently.

'I am just going to tell him the basic idea. If he wants to know more, I will tell him.' "Oh that. I was just thinking of something you say a lot and changed a word or two. It sounded to me like something that you would say." As he thinks of his earlier thought, a few more chuckles escape his lips.

"Ah, I see." He grins to the other softly. 'I wonder what it was. But the rest doesn't matter. Maybe I'll say it sometime and he'll say something. I'm wondering, because I know he has questions. I want him to ask them sometime. About demons, hell. Our game was cut short. I feel like I should tell him about my life. I know most of his.'

'I thought he would ask what the phrase was. I guess he was not that interested in it after all.' The bluenette sighs. 'I guess I cannot blame him.' He nuzzles into Sebastian's chest and closes his eyes, breaking eye contact. He takes a few deep breaths, to take in the lovely mixture of vanilla beans and cinnamon, as a way to calm down.

'Did I do something? That sigh...It worried me. Does it bother him I didn't ask? I didn't ask because I didn't want to be a pest. I wish he was more open with me. Willing to tell me without me asking.' The raven sighs out softly himself. 'I guess he isn't too mad..He's still close, even nuzzling me. '

'Does he even care? Does he know that he can be open with me? Does he know that I love him? Does he? Does he know any of these things? I want him to be comfortable with telling me anything that is on his mind. Once he opens up with me, I will start opening up to him.' The prince nuzzles Sebastian some more, and continues to take deep breaths to soothe his mind.

"If...you don't mind me asking you, what was this said phrase that made you laugh?" 'It's worth a shot, even if he doesn't tell me. I don't want to seem like I need to know everything. I want to know about him. What makes him happy, and what makes him laugh. I love you Ciel, don't be afraid to talk to me..' Sebastian's arms pull the other closer.

"I was thinking about when you say 'I am simply one hell of a butler.' I changed one word in that phrase and that is what caused me to laugh." Ciel takes a small breath before continuing. "I changed that phrase to 'I am simply one hell of a boyfriend.' It sounded like something you would really say." He takes another breath. "I actually imagined you saying that, and that is why my laughter increased." He smiles and laughs some more.

"That is something I would say." He chuckles a bit, giving a soft grin "I will certainly try to be one hell of a boyfriend for you, Ciel. You deserve the best. I'll do my best to be everything for you." 'I just feel like a pest or even a bother if I try to get into your thoughts. I want you to be open with me.'

'He feels the same way that I do. I am glad. I love the way he chuckles. It soothes me.' The bluenette nuzzles into the raven haired demon's chest more. 'I love him. I want us to be open with each other. I just want him to make the first move. He knows more about me, than I know about him.' He chuckles a couple more times before going silent in his boyfriend's arms. 'I am glad that you will do your best to be everything for me. He thinks I deserve it. I am glad. He actually said it too. That makes me happy.'

Sebastian nuzzles him closely, and smiles gently. 'He's perfect for me. In every way.' "Ciel? Something is unfair. I know almost everything about you. But you don't know much about me. Before we became a couple, it wasn't really needed to be known from me. If you want to ask me anything, please, just feel free to. I don't know what you want to know."

'Couple? Oh yes. We are one of those. I guess I am not used to calling us that yet.' "You do." The young earl says. 'Are there any questions that I want to ask him now? How often does he need to feed? Does he wish to feed off of me? Would he ever want to get a cat? God. Why did I have to think of that? I know he wants one. He probably wants several. Should I ask him that question? I guess not.' He nods. "How often do you need to feed? Do you wish to feed off of me?" 'I have to think of more questions.'

'How often do If feed? Not often enough.' "Well, I haven't eaten a soul or taken blood from anyone in a few years now. I've been hungry, but have tried to ignore the hunger inside of me. I guess I don't need to as often as a newborn demon would." 'I'd love to taste your blood.' "I would, if you wanted me to. I haven't eaten in a while. I'm thinking I would like to at some point." 'He deserves to know about me. And I'll tell him anything.'

'He wants to taste my blood. I know he does. I feed off of him, so I want him to do the same.' "It is not good to ignore it, Sebastian. You should just give into it. It is something we both need. If you wish to feed off of me, then do so." The young male says with a smile on his face as he looks up into his boyfriend's eyes. 'I am curious to know what it feels like to have someone drink your blood. I want to know what Sebastian goes through when I feed.'

'The more I think about it, the more I want to eat. He's right. I've been three years without anything. It was hard to fight it back, and I guess I'm used to holding back. But I desire to eat. I just don't want to be demanding of him.' He thinks about it, licking his lips for a moment. "The more I think the more hungry I get. I wouldn't want to be a bother to you, but I'd like to feed, maybe at some point." 'What does his blood taste like? I need to stop; I'm making myself worse as I think about this.'

'There is one word that I always hear him say. Maybe I should say it to him. That might get his attention.' The boy nods to himself. "Please do not ignore it. I know you are hungry. Do this for me. Please." He pleas. 'I know that he is hungry. I want him to feed when he has to. He can feed off of me if he wishes to do so. Anything to make him happy.'

'I'm almost at that starving point. I need it.' The older demon nods. "Alright, very well." 'I have a generous lover. Willing to let me feed. I need it. Thank you.' He licks his lips again. 'I'm curious to know what his blood tastes like.'

"Do you have a preference?" The younger demon tilts his head slightly to the right. 'I wonder if he has a preference as to where he feeds. I do not really have one yet. He is licking his lips. I know his hunger is slowly consuming him. I have been like that. I will let him do what he wants.'

Sebastian shakes his head. "It doesn't matter to me." He crimson eyes watch the young demon. 'I want to eat. I'm starving now. I'm glad I have him. He's generous to offer his blood.'

"Alright." Ciel nods and lifts his right arm and offers it to the raven demon. 'I want him to feed. I want him to be satisfied. I want him to be happy. I love him.' He smiles and moves his arm closer to his lover. 'I wonder what this is going to feel like.'

'Don't overdo it. Not too much. Don't drain him. I have control. I can handle this. If I hurt him, I'll never forgive myself. Keep that in mind, Sebastian.' The raven takes Ciel's arm into his hands, biting into the arm with his fangs and carefully drinks the blood from the arm. 'As sweet as I thought it would be. It's great.' He drinks a bit, enough to please him, but not enough to hurt Ciel. 'That's enough. Pull away.' Sebastian pulls back, letting go of his lovers arm. 'I hope I didn't hurt him. I'll feel awful if I did.'

As the sharp fangs penetrate the skin on Ciel's arm, he closes his eyes. 'This hurts a little at first, but then it is sort of peaceful. I like it. I want to have this feeling again. As the fangs and his boyfriend's hands leave his arm, he sighs on the inside. 'I wanted more. I love that feeling. It makes me happy.' He lowers his arm onto the bed and smiles at his lover. 'Thank you Sebastian.'

'Please be alright. I'll be fine for now. Enough to feed a demon who hasn't fed, or eaten in three years.' "Thank you..Ciel. It really helped.' He nuzzled the other gently.

"You are welcome." 'Anytime Sebastian. I will only do this for you.' The young prince smiles and nuzzles his boyfriend. 'I am glad that I was able to help him, at least a little. It means a lot. I want to do more for him.'

The demon gives a small smile, followed by a yawn. 'Tired, I suppose. Maybe lying down isn't such a bad idea.' He pulls Ciel closer in his arms. 'But I would rather hold my lover.'

The earl's eyes widen a little when he notices the yawn of the older male. 'Is he tired? I do not want to keep him up if he has to rest. I care about him. I want him to take care of himself. He has neglected his hunger for three years. He will never do anything like that again as long as he is with me.' The bite marks on his arm begin to sting a little. 'Does Sebastian go through this? It hurts, but I do not want to let my pain show. It will only worry Sebastian.' He snuggles with the older demon.

The raven nuzzles the bluenette in his arms, snuggling him closely. 'I'm pleased. I'm finally not hungry anymore. His blood is lovely. Three years was a long wait to eat. But I won't do something like that again. If he is willing to give up his blood, I'll take it. And I'll continue to give mine to him. It's something we both need.'

The pain from the bite marks grows at a rapid pace. The stinging increases as well. 'I do not know how much longer I can hold back the pain. It hurts so much.' The young male tries to hold back the pain as he attempts to embrace the older male. 'I want him happy. I do not want him to worry about me.'

'He's trying to embrace me. When he can, he'll be happy, and so will I. I'm concerned though, the bite. Sometimes they hurt, especially when it's the first time being bitten. I hope he'll be okay. I'm tiring out. I'd like to lie down. Just for a little. Maybe he should lie with me. Even if he doesn't sleep. I just want him in my arms. '

'Does he want to sleep? I can understand if he does. I am like that after I eat.' The younger demon continues to stay close to the older demon. 'I am not going to tell him about the pain. I do not want him to worry about me.' The pain continues to grow in his arm. 'This hurts so much. I will look at it if he goes to sleep. He must not know about this.'

The older demon's crimson eyes grow heavy. 'I'm not going to force myself awake any more. I'm just a little tired. Just want to lie down and shut my eyes for a bit. It's all I want.' "Ciel, I think I'm going to lay low for a little. I'm a little tired. Just for a bit. Not too long."

"Alright." Ciel nods to Sebastian. 'I will get to look at the wound on my arm. I want to know what it looks like. I want to know if it is bad. I have to know. Sebastian will not know of this. I will take care of this on my own. He might want me to lie down with him.' He lies down in the enormous bed and rests his head on the pillow.

Sebastian haired demon lies back onto the bed, his crimson eyes shutting slowly. 'Not very long. Just for a little. I don't remember feeding having this effect on older demons like myself. But I suppose it must.'

As soon as the young male sees his boyfriend's eyes close, he lifts up his right arm and lifts up his head. He looks at the wound and his eyes widen a little at what he sees. The skin around the bite marks is a dark purple color that fades to blue, and then orange. The skin itself around the wounds is raised. 'It is swollen and bruised. No wonder it has been hurting. I have to keep this from Sebastian. He must not see this.' He lowers both his head and arm once more and attempts to hide the wound with the cloth from his shorts.

The older demon feels tired, but can't force himself to sleep. He lies keeping his eyes shut, his mind racing with questions. He fears that he hurt his young demon with the feeding. 'Something about this...makes me feel uneasy. He probably won't tell me either. I just need to trust him. If he's in any serious pain, I want to know.'

The pain from the bluenette's wounds increases drastically. 'I do not think I can hold back this pain any longer. It hurts too much. Should I tell him of this? No. I said that I would take care of this on my own. I need to do this on my own. I have to learn to not depend on others. I have to only depend on myself.' As his mind races with thoughts of worry, the pain in his arm grows more.

Sebastian stirs as he tries to relax his body and sleep. 'Why am I having troubles? I'm needing to rest, but my body is fighting it. I wish I knew. All I can do right now is worry I hurt him. I worry because I care.'

Ciel notices that the older demon is stirring around in the bed. 'He cannot sleep. Why is he fighting it? He needs to sleep. He needs to rest. I want...' The young demon's thoughts are interrupted by a sharp pain in his arm. He winces at the pain, but tries to stay quiet. 'I do not need Sebastian to worry about this. I can hand...' his thoughts are interrupted again as a couple more sharp pains come from his arm. He winces at these as well. 'I have to...' The sharp pains continue to interrupt his thoughts and the pain increases each time it strikes.

The older male pushes his raven locks back with his hand and lets out a sigh. 'It's useless. My thoughts are intruding, and not allowing me to sleep. I wish I knew why. It must be because I am worrying a bit. Quite a bit actually.' His crimson eyes open softly. 'It's really no use right now.'

The bluenette notices that the raven haired male is awake. 'I guess he could not sleep after all. I have to hide this wound from him. He must not see it. I can take care of this on my own. I do not want him to worry about me. He should not worry about me. I will be fine. This will heal in time.' He moves his arm further underneath the cloth of his shorts. The pain gradually gets worse.

'Whatever is wrong, he won't tell me anyway. I feel like something is wrong. Should I question it? Should I just let it be? I guess I should. If he whimpers or cries out, then I'll question it. For now, just let it be.'

'I want to tell him about this, but I feel like he would just baby me. He would treat me like a child.' The young demon sighs. 'That is right. I am a child. He would be right to do that.' The sharp pains in his arm continues to drag on.

'I'm just going to let it be. I'll be on my guard. Unless he needs me, I'll try to be calm about this all. Just don't be afraid to tell me anything, Ciel.' The older male sits up slowly, stretching his arms a bit. 'I just hope he'll be alright if something is wrong.'

Ciel sighs once more continuing to attempt to hide the wounds on his arm. 'I hope he does not worry and look at my arm. I do not want him to worry. I do not want to burden him with this. This is my problem; not his. He should...' The rest of his thoughts are interrupted by a few more sharp pains. This time he cannot help but wince at how strong the pain is. 'This hurts so much.'

'He winced...What do I do? I can't just..ask him can I? He might just deny me and say he's fine. I can understand if he doesn't want my help, but...He worries me. I wish he would just tell me.'

'Should I just tell him since he clearly saw me wince? I think I should. I am not certain I can handle this on my own. I have been relying on him for almost three years. I will tell him.' The bluenette winces again before closing his eyes. "Sebastian?" He says in between the severe pains in his arm. 'I have to rely on him once more. He will help me right? Will he? Does he want to?'

The older demons eyes quickly glance over to the younger demon. "Yes?" He asks his head tilting to the side. 'Does he want me to help him? Is he going to tell me? Does he want to? He can always ask me for anything. I'll never deny him.'

The younger demon slowly moves his arm out from underneath the shorts, but continues to hide the wounds. 'Please help me Sebastian.' "My arm." 'I think he will understand from that. It is really difficult to speak with this pain.' More sharp pains pulsate from the wounds in his arm. He whimpers a little as the pain increases.

"Your arm..The one I took blood from?" 'It is my fault... I know it. Unless it's the other arm, but what are the chances of that? I took from his arm. The pain is obviously my fault. ' "Will you allow me to look at it..?"

The teen nods weakly, keeping his eyes closed. 'I do not want to look at him when he sees it. I know it looks bad. He will be shocked. I do not want him to blame himself for this. It is not his body that is hurting. It is mine.' The pain continues to increase and he lets out more whimpers. Each whimper is louder than the last.

The raven haired male, easily takes Ciel's arm, looking at the wound and his eyes widen softly. 'This is my fault. I took blood from him. I didn't expect this...For the bite to look like...' He frowns. "I'm..sorry, Ciel..I didn't think this would happen..."

As the young earl's arm is lifted by his boyfriend, he lets out a couple loud whimpers. 'I knew he would say that. Please do not be sorry Sebastian. This is not your fault. It is mine.' He keeps his eyes closed tightly. "I know." 'It hurts so much.' As the pain increases he begins to let out louder whimpers and tosses his head back and forth. 'It hurts. Do something about this Sebastian.'

"I shouldn't have taken blood from you, Ciel. I would have been fine." He shakes his head and gets up quickly. "I'll be right back. I promise." He nods slowly, dashing out of the door. 'For a wound like that...Ice? I suppose. For now. It looked awful. I'm so sorry.. Maybe his body wasn't ready for something like that. Maybe it's just his arms? I don't know.'

'It is not that he should not have taken blood from me. It is that I allowed him to take my blood. It is all my fault. He is not to blame.' "Alright." The young male says gritting his teeth. The pain soon becomes unbearable for his small body and he begins jerking his head back and forth. His whimpers quickly turn into blood curdling screams. 'Why does this hurt so much? I do not understand. It does not look like it would hurt this much. I want these wounds gone. This pain is unbearable.' He lets out more screams and continues jerking his head.

Sebastian's eyes squint shut at the sounds of the screams. 'Please...I'm so sorry, Ciel..I'll never do that again. I can't put you through pain again. Not like this. It's all my fault. I could have said no. This makes me awful. How can I even begin to forgive myself? I'll think about this later...He's the only thing I'm thinking about.' He grabs the ice and runs back to his lover. 'Forgive me...'

'Hurry back Sebastian. This pain is too much for me to handle. I need you Sebastian.' The newborn demon lets out more screams as the pain continues. 'I dislike this. I do not want to deal with this pain any longer. I do not want Sebastian to blame himself for this. It is my fault. He should not feel guilty for this. He should not feel responsible for this.' More screams escape his lips.

Sebastian makes his way back to Ciel dashes to his side. 'I love you...Forgive me.' "This will have to do for now, Ciel.." He gently places the ice onto the wound, where the wound is at its worst. "It should help you." 'Now to deal with my punishment...I allowed this. I'm the one who caused it. I deserve at least a small punishment..I feel bad, and I will. My fangs did this. He'll make me eat, but I can't hurt him again. And I don't want a filthy human or another demon's blood. I love him. And I only want to feed off of him, or starve.'

As soon as the ice touches the pulsating wound, Ciel winces and then sighs in relief. The pain somewhat subsides for now. "You are not to blame for this Sebastian." He says softly as he slowly opens his eyes. He smiles weakly and looks into his boyfriend's eyes. "Therefore you will not be receiving any punishment." 'I hope he does not blame himself for this.'

"How...is this not my fault? Ciel...You're in pain because I let myself take blood from you. It's my fault. I hate disagreeing with you, but I hate knowing that it was my fangs who bit, and made you this." The raven looks away. 'I hate it. I deserve some sort of punishment.'

"I am the one who insisted on this. That is how it is not your fault." 'I know it was his fangs, but if I never insisted on him taking my blood, this would not have happened.' The bluenette sighs. "I am the one who caused this." 'I should have never allowed him to take my blood.'

"Please don't say that.." He shakes his head. "I'll make everything better..I..I actually hate myself right now. I really don't feel like I'm 'one hell of a boyfriend' for letting myself do this. I didn't think this would happen." 'I knew something was wrong. I knew it. I'm sorry... '

"I am merely stating the truth Sebastian." The young demon moves to the edge of the bed and grabs the ice and holds it on his arm. "Accept it or not. That is your decision to make." He says as he stands up and stumbles out of the room and to a nearby room, and locking the door behind him. He lies down on another bed. 'Please understand Sebastian. I cannot be around you when you are like this. I apologize. I think we both need some time alone.' He nods before shutting his eyes.

Sebastian blinks, letting out a sigh. He rubs his crimson eyes and lies back on the bed. 'Now he doesn't want to be around me...Today...It's just...not going well. Not since I fed off him. I'm sorry..Such a 'great' boyfriend. Not worthy of having a prince like Ciel.' He groans softly, he hides his face into the pillow beneath him. 'I might be a wreck.. This isn't like me. Not at all. Why must things like this happen? I love him. I never want to hurt him...again, I should say...'

'If I can walk, I think I might be able to use my hands again. I will write him a letter and slip it under his door. He deserves to know how I feel, and what I want him to do.' The young male nods and looks for a pen and paper. He finds a set quickly and begins to write the letter. The letter reads. "Dear Sebastian, I still love you, and I cannot live without you. Let me know if you can accept the truth on what happened or not. Please let me know as soon as you have made a decision. I will never stop caring about you. I just felt like you needed some time to yourself to think about things. I apologize for leaving the room. I care about you and I never want to lose you. Tell me your response to the truth either tonight or tomorrow morning. It does not really matter to me. I will be in the room next door. I love you Sebastian." He folds the letter up and stumbles to his boyfriend's door, unlocking his own door in the process. He slides the letter underneath the door and stumbles back to his room. He just closes the door and lies down on the bed once more.

Being alone in the room, the demon had time to think, also allowing a few tears to fall from his crimson eyes. It had been a while since he had done so. He glances up upon hearing something slide under the door. He gets up off the bed, wiping the damp eyes with his sleeve and walks to the door, picking up the letter. 'I think I have to...I don't want to lose him. I hate knowing I'm the one who caused him the wound, and I hate myself for it. But for his sake, I'm willing to let it go. I'll deal with how I feel, but I won't let that get in the way of how much I care about him. It was wrong for me to take his blood, but it was what he wanted.' Sebastian opens the door to his room, stopping in front of the door of the room Ciel was in. 'I won't intrude. But I want him to know..' He pauses, touching the door softly. He finally works up a nerve and speaks softly, but enough for Ciel to hear. "I love you, Ciel. I'm sorry for reacting in the way I did. It was... Just how I felt. I'm sorry I caused it, but I can accept the 'truth' of it. I love you. I want you to feel better. Your hands, your foot and now your arm. I love you."

The bluenette demon hears the raven haired demon's words and tears form in his eyes. He wipes the tears away and speaks quietly back. "I love you too. I understand that. They will heal Sebastian. I am glad you accept it. You can come in if you want." 'I am truly glad Sebastian. I love you. These wounds do not hurt much anymore. I am feeling a lot better than I was.' He opens his eyes and sits up on the bed. 'I hope he comes in. I want to embrace him now that I can.'

The raven haired demon slowly takes the handle, as he opens the door, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. 'My Ciel..You're hands..They wrote that letter..They must better. Maybe if it's only a little. I'm so happy. For you, I'll let it go. But I hate myself now. But if you love me, it's alright. You are the only one that matters to me.'

The younger demon sees the small bit of light enter the dark room before leaving as quickly as it came. He can make out a tall figure in the room. 'Sebastian did come in here. I am glad. I want him to feel my embrace. I want to embrace him. I love him. Nothing really hurts right now so I want to be close to Sebastian.' He smiles slightly at the dark figure in the room. 'It was tough to walk out of the room, but I felt it was necessary.' He nods and smiles a little more.

The older demon walks over to his younger, at a quicker pace. 'I'm sorry for causing this. I love you. I'll let it go. I promise. But it will hurt me whenever I see it. That's good enough punishment for me.' He wipes the crimson eyes once more, before giving a small smile to his lover. 'I love him. I can't even explain them with words.'

As the young prince is approached by the elder demon, his smile widens. "I do not feel any pain right now Sebastian. There is one thing that I want more than anything right now." He smirks as he adjusts the ice on his arm. 'I want to embrace him. I know he wants to be embraced. We love each other. I can finally embrace him again.' "Would you like to know what the something is Sebastian?" He questions quietly.

"I am glad that you are not in much or any pain." He smiles softly and stops before his young prince. "I would very much like to know, my dearest Ciel. Will you tell me?" 'What do you desire? What can I give you, my love?'

"I want to embrace you now that I am able to." The teen purrs to his older boyfriend. 'I love Sebastian. I want to hold him in my arms again. I know he wants me to do this. I am mostly healed now.' He smirks and approaches his boyfriend. 'I know he is going to like this.' He nuzzles the raven, with his head on the older male's stomach, much like a cat and purrs.

"I'd like to have your embrace once more. I missed it." He smiles softly, noting the smirk. 'Something about his smirks, always result in something I can never think to predict.' Feeling the head on his stomach, he allows his fingers to intertwine again into the bluenette's hair. 'He's my sweet Ciel. Mine and no others. I love you.'

Ciel feels the fingers in his bluenette locks and continues to purr and nuzzle Sebastian a few more times before looking up at the tall male. 'I love you Sebastian. There is nothing I want more than you. No one will ever take you from me.'

'I'm glad you aren't upset with me. I'm more than upset with myself. But you make everything feel alright. I trust you'll feel better. That your pain will end.' "I love you, Ciel." The Sebastian's fingers play with his boyfriend's blue locks. 'Everything feels right when you're close like this.'

"I love you too Sebastian." The young demon purrs. 'I can do other things now too. I will save them for later though, because all I want to do right now is embrace him.' He leans into the touch. 'I love it when he plays with my hair. It feels nice. Everything else seems to melt away when I am with him.'

'He could have picked anyone. Anyone in this world. He picked me. That makes me feel happy. My prince...No, my lover. My Ciel. He is perfect. I'll treat him greatly. Treat him with respect and kindness. Love him. With my whole heart. Every inch of mine belongs to him.' He smiles, holding his lover closely.

Ciel continues to look into the raven demon's almond shaped crimson eyes and stays still, allowing the older male to play with his bluenette locks. 'I love him. He means everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my demonic life with him. I want him to teach me everything I need to know about being a demon. I desire only him. Everyone else does not matter to me. Everyone else should not matter to me. It is only us.' He smiles and leans into the tall male's hand more.

'I'm so glad his hands are better. I missed holding him and feeling his embrace. Let me stay like this forever. Let him stay at my side. I'll always be here. He deserves only happiness from now on in. I want to see him smile always.'


	13. Chapter 13

The bluenette prince wraps his arms around his raven haired boyfriend and continues to nuzzle him much like a cat would. 'I know he loves this since he is obsessed with cats. That damn cat freak. I guess he will never let that go. I guess I have to deal with it. I will put up with it because I love him.' He continues to nuzzle him in a cat-like way. He purrs to add to the effect.

Why is he doing this?' He smiles softly, playing with the blue locks. 'I'm not complaining, I love him, and everything he does. It just has me puzzled. The purring, the nuzzling? Is he trying to act like a cat? Why though? I do love cats, but my love for Ciel is larger and stronger now. I love him.'

'Does he want me to do this? If he does not, I can always stop. I do not want to displease him at all. He means everything to me. He can tell me to stop, if he does not want this.' The young teen pauses his ministrations and looks up at his boyfriend. 'Do you want me to do this Sebastian?'

'Did he stop because he feels I don't want it? I like it. I love him, I love everything he does. He's the best. I'll be the best boyfriend ever.' "Why did you stop?" He asks quietly, blushing softly.

"I stopped because I thought that you were not liking it." He says softly and frowns while looking into his boyfriend's garnet eyes. 'Did he not want me to stop? I can continue if he wants me to. I will do anything to please him. I love him. He treats me well.' He smiles.

"Oh no. I liked it. A lot, actually." 'I love anything you do, really. My sweet Ciel.' He smiles softly, his garnet eyes meeting the mismatched orbs. "I love you."

"Alright." The young demon purrs and resumes his previous ministrations. 'I am glad he likes this. It pleases me. I love him. I love everything about him.' He continues to act like a cat. 'Is there anything else I can add to this to make him happier.' He continues to purr and nuzzle like a cat.

'My love acting like my favorite animal. How can this be any better?' Sebastian nuzzles Ciel's head, continuing to play with the blue locks. 'You are perfect. In every way.'

Ciel continues to act like a cat for his love. 'Is there anything else that a cat does, that would make this better? I do not know as much about cats as Sebastian does. That will have to change. I want to know all about them, so that can bring us closer together. I know he wants that. I want that.'

'I love you, and I love having you in my arms. But you know, you don't have to act differently for me. I love you how you are. You don't have to act like a cat to please me.' He nuzzles the top of Ciel's head again.

The demon prince feels the nuzzle on his head, looking up at his boyfriend, continuing his actions. 'I know he loves this, but I want to know if I can do anything more for him right now. He means everything to me, and I want to please him in every way that I can.' He looks into his raven's garnet eyes. 'Is there anything more I can do for you right now, Sebastian?'

The raven haired demon's garnet red eyes meet the mismatched. He looks at the blue coloring and smiles. 'They are beautiful. He is mine. I can't help but be attracted to him. ' He kisses the younger male's forehead. 'You know just how to please me, Ciel. Thank you. I love you so much. I can't even begin to say with words how much I love you.'

'Does he not want me to do anything else right now? I sort of want to do something new.' When the younger male's forehead is kissed, he closes his eyes slightly and then opens them again. 'I want to do something more for him.' He continues to look up at the older male. 'It has been a while since I last fed. I guess it is not time to feed again just yet.' As soon as the thought of feeding enters his mind, he licks his lips and his hunger slowly grows in his stomach. It stays silent for now. 'I think I am getting hungry again. This is a little annoying. I dislike feeding constantly. It interrupts our personal time.' He sighs quietly. 'I hope Sebastian did not hear that.'

The raven notices the younger lick his lips. 'He is either hungry, or thinking about something that sounds good to him. If he's hungry, he can feed. It's alright. I'm alright with it. But I won't feed from him again if I know he'll get hurt again. Maybe his arms aren't a good place to feed.' He shrugged it off. 'Forget about it. If I need to feed, I'll find another way around it, another spot. But I'm only concerned for him.'

The hunger in the small demon's body grows quickly, but it remains quiet. 'How is it staying quiet if I am this hungry? It does not make any sense at all. Should I tell Sebastian?' He continues to look up at the tall demon; his eyes begin to glow slightly, and he licks his lips. 'I think Sebastian will figure it out without me having to tell him.'

'He's hungry. Very good then.' "Hungry, Ciel?" He asks calmly looking to the bluenette. 'I'm more than willing to help him. Always willing. I love him after all.' He watches the younger demon for a response.

Without saying a word, he nods and his eyes start to glow brighter. His eyes end up glowing a dark shade of red. 'I am so hungry. I want to feed. I need to feed.' He licks his lips once more as the hunger inside, slowly consumes him. The hunger overtakes his body and desires blood. 'I need blood. I want blood. I want Sebastian's blood. I need it now.' He continues to lick his lips.

"Have any preference where you want the blood from? Will my arm do again? If you prefer elsewhere, tell me please." He nods softly. 'He needs it. I wouldn't care where if I was hungry. He's a new born who needs to feed.'

'I kind of want to feed from his neck, that way I can embrace him. Will he want that? It is worth asking him.' "I want your neck." The bluenette prince purrs softly to the raven haired demon. 'I hope he says yes. I want to embrace him more. I love having him in my arms.'

"Sounds good to me." He nods smiling gently. The raven pulls at his tie, pulling free of any clothing exposing his neck so Ciel could easily take blood from his neck. 'Interesting to say he wants from my neck. I wonder if I feed from him in the neck...I wonder if he would bruise? I don't want to hurt him again. We'll figure something out.'

The younger demon wraps his arms around his boyfriend's chest and places his head at the crook of the older male's neck. He lowers his head and penetrates the skin with his sharp fangs. He quickly drinks the blood, until he is full, and pulls away. He lies down on the bed and looks up at Sebastian. His eyes slowly fade back to normal and he reaches out towards his raven. 'I want to hold him, and him hold me as I sleep. I love being close to him.'

As the sharp fangs bite into the crook of his neck, Sebastian's eyes shut tightly from the feeling. 'It feels much different being taken from my neck than my arms.' As the fangs pull away, he pants softly, noticing the arms and moves towards him, his arms wrapping around his younger demon. "I love you." He whispers softly.

"I love you too Sebastian." Ciel wraps his arms around his demon and snuggles into him before closing his eyes and falling asleep. He continues to sleep for about an hour before he wakes up. He keeps his eyes closed but nuzzles Sebastian. 'I love him. I love being this close. It makes me feel safe.'

The raven rested his eyes a bit; holding Ciel closely in his arms. As the younger male nuzzled him, the older nuzzled him back, his eyes open and smiles softly. 'I love him so much. He is my dear Ciel. I never want to lose him.'

The prince slowly peels his eyes open and looks into his boyfriend's eyes. 'I love you Sebastian. I love you more than you will ever know. There is nothing that can take you from me. I need you. I desire you.' He smiles a bit and opens his mismatched eyes a little more.

The raven gives a gentle peck onto Ciel's lips as he smiles, nuzzling his nose softly. He looks into the mismatched orbs of his lover. 'I love you, Ciel. So very much. Thank you for letting me be with you.'

The boy leans into the kiss and kisses back passionately. 'Thank you for staying with me Sebastian. It means a lot to me. I will always love him. He will always love me. We belong together.' He tightens his arms around his lover. 'I love it when he kisses me like this. I want more than this right now, but I do not want to force him to do anything.'

The older male kisses his lover passionately back; his fingers intertwine into the blue locks, his other arm holding Ciel closely. 'I want no other. No one could make me this happy. You are the one for me, Ciel. The one and the only.'

The younger male opens his mouth a little to allow Sebastian to deepen the kiss. 'We are together. We will remain together. I want to do anything for him. I will do anything for him. He is everything to me.' He continues to hold his older lover. 'I love it when he plays with my hair. It makes me happy.'

The raven deepens the kiss, his tongue now begging entrance into his lover's mouth. 'I love him; I'll remain at his side forever. No one has ever made me this happy. As old as I am, as many people I've met, he's the only one who has made me this happy. Stay around forever, as long as our lives go on. I love you.'

The bluenette opens his mouth a little more to grant his boyfriend's tongue entrance. He moans some into the kiss. 'I love him. No one has ever made me this happy before. Not even my parents. I want him to stay with me no matter what may happen in the future. I need him.'

The older demons tongue explores around inside Ciel's mouth with his warm muscle, as begins to taunt Ciel's tongue with his own. The raven haired demon gives a faint moan, as he feels himself become a bit aroused. 'It was to happen sooner or later..' He blushes softly. 'I love him, and I need him in my life. I would be nothing without him.'

As the younger demon's tongue is being taunted, he begins to taunt his boyfriend's warm muscle. 'This feels nice. I love it.' He lets out a few more seductive moans and his length slowly becomes aroused by this. 'I love him. I knew this would happen. I welcome it. I want this.'

The once demon butler moans out softly at feeling his muscle being taunted. He pulls his boyfriend's body closer to his own. 'I'm in love. Happily. I love him, and this. Everything to do with him.' The older male keeps one arm wrapped around Ciel's waist, the other so the raven's hand may play with his boyfriend's locks some more.

'He continues to play with my hair. I love it. I love him. I want more.' The once human earl moans more into the kiss and continues to taunt his boyfriend's warm slick muscle. He begins to move his arms up and down the older male's large back. He traces over every concave and flush slowly caressing them. 'I love Sebastian.' He continues to kiss his lover.

The raven haired demon lets out a soft moan feeling the arms tracing down his back, flushing a red color himself. His arousal grows a bit more, which causes a soft groan escape his lips. 'I hate how my body gets so needy. I really do. But I'm happy. I have Ciel. He means everything to me.'

'He is moaning. I think this is pleasing him. I will continue it.' The young demon continues tracing his boyfriend's back with his fingers and his arousal grows. He moans more and presses his body flush up against the larger body. He notices the large bulge in the older demon's pants. 'It feels like he is enjoying this more than I thought. He is so warm. I love his scent. I am sure he will love it if I do this.' He takes his leg and brushes it up against the large bulge and grinds his hips with one leg in between Sebastian's and the other to his right. He grinds his hips up and down. 'I love this.' He lets out some seductive moans and picks up the pace of his grinding.

The older demon moans out as the leg of his boyfriend brushes his length. As the motion begins, Sebastian gasps out, biting hard on his lip, trying to startle back his moans. That attempt fails, as he moans out louder, and more seductive than before. 'He is enjoying it as much as I am. It feels...so great..I enjoy this so much.' The raven's arousal throbs in his pants, his arms wrapping around his lover.

Ciel begins to grind his hips up and down faster than he was before. His arousal grows quickly as he keeps his ministrations. The boy's moans increase in lust as well as volume and his eyes begin to glow a bright shade of red. His eyes show want, need, and lust in them. 'I love Sebastian.'

Sebastian shuts his eyes, the pleasure almost overwhelming. He moans loudly, yet seductively. 'It feels good...But I need more. I need him. ' The crimson eyes open slowly, filled with lust, as his hands grabs Ciel's waist to help keep them steady. 'I need more. My body needs it..His body as well.'

'Does he want to go further than this? I can understand if he does. I want to go further. I desire to go further.' The bluenette prince grinds his erection against his boyfriend's leg to get some friction. 'I love this. He is holding my waist. I need more than this. I need him.' His seductive moans increase in volume and he looks into his boyfriend's eyes. 'They are filled with lust as well. I think he desires to go further.'

"Ciel..." The demon gasps out between his moans. "Please..I need more.." His face remains red. 'I hate getting like this. All desperate and needy. But it happens when I'm around my lover. I love him. It's worth everything. I need more. More friction. I need this. I have to assume he does as well. His eyes and his actions tell me this.'

"I need more too Sebastian." The demon teen purrs in a seductive tone of voice. "What do you want me to do, my love?" He purrs once more looking into his boyfriend's lust filled eyes with his own. 'I love being this close to him. He is everything to me. I love him. I desire him. I need him.'

"I as well as my body require more. Do something, anything. I need more. Please.." The demon bites down on his lip, drawing a small portion of blood from his lip. His arousal throbbing hard. 'Do anything...It doesn't matter, the pain is getting hard to deal with. I desire him badly. I need him.'

"I see." The boy purrs. 'I have to come up with something to do. There has to be something that I can come up with. Think, Ciel, think.' He spends more than ten minutes trying to come up with something. He continues his actions while he thinks.

The older male continues biting down hard on his lip, his arousal throbs hard. 'It's getting hard to deal with. I need him. I would desire to go further. Further than we have gone before. We tried to once, but never made it. I would like to, but only if he does as well. That can now be up to him, as I said 'anything' after all.'

Ciel finally comes up with an idea and smirks. 'I wonder if Sebastian wants to go all the way this time. I want to. I feel like I have to.' He stops his actions and brings his hand to the buttons of his boyfriend's tail coat. He tries to work the buttons off one by one, but struggles as he continues to kiss Sebastian passionately and moan into the kiss.

Sebastian gives out a soft groan as the actions stop. 'Why..? Does he want the same as I do? He must. His eyes show just. I know mine do. I need this. I need him.' The raven notices him working the buttons on the tail coat. 'He must want to go further. I would as well. I love him.' He kisses his boyfriend back as passionately, slowly making this kiss deeper and deeper.

The bluenette works off the buttons one by one and removes the tail coat. He then begins working on the buttons of the vest, and then the shirt. He removes them from his boyfriend's body and looks at the now bare chest. 'I love him. I want him to undress me as I have undressed him. The pants will be next to join the pile of clothes on the floor.' He opens his mouth a little more and continues to moan into the kiss.

The older male flushes softly, as his chest was now exposed to his lover. The raven's hands trail along Ciel's chest; easily pulling the buttons free, soon exposing the younger male's chest. He smirks softly, as the hands wander down to Ciel's waist once more.

The young male's face blushes more and he gasps as the air hits his bare chest. His hands wander down to the belt of his boyfriend's pants, and unbuckles it. He unbuttons the pants and unzips them with ease. He pulls them down and off the older male's body. He removes the boxers as well and tosses them aside. He now looks at his boyfriend completely nude. 'He is beautiful. I love him.' He smiles and traces his fingers across his raven's well-toned abs.

The older demon smiles faintly, biting his lip as his boyfriend touches his chest. He remains flushed, as he is now exposed before his lover completely; he gives a slight shiver from the air on his skin. The raven's fingers move to the front of Ciel, pulling now at his shorts, sliding them off with ease, exposing the young demon before him. Sebastian licks his lips softly, tasting a bit of blood from when he bit his lip in attempt of holding back his moans.

The prince's face turns a darker shade of red as he is not completely exposed in front of his raven. 'I wonder if I should tease him a little more or move on. I think I will tease him a little more.' He lowers his hands to his boyfriend's large arousal and pumps it slowly. He raises his head and whispers in his lover's ears. "Sebastian, what position do you want to try?" He purrs softly.

The raven haired demon moans lowly, but seductive at his boyfriend slowly teasing his aching length. "Anything will do Ciel..." He gasps out lowly in between his moans. 'I don't care now..I just want him..I need him.'

"Alright." The demon prince takes the large arousal in his hands and positions it at his entrance. He sits up and slowly takes in the erection and begins to ride it slowly. He lets out loud seductive moans as he places his hands on his boyfriend's chest. 'He is so big. I do not think he will be able to fit fully, but I will take in as much as I can. I love him. I love this. I am glad that he wants to do this.'

The raven gasps out loudly feeling his length enter into his boyfriend's entrance. He gasps out a soft moan. 'He feels tight. but it feels great. Perfect. Wonderful.' The older male places his hands onto his lover's hips. 'I need more, but this will require patience. When he can take more, he'll give more. Don't push yourself, Ciel. '

As the young demon rides the erection, he takes more in each time he goes down. He feels the hands on his hips. 'I love this. He feels nice. He is so warm. I love his hands on me. They feel nice.' He continues to moan more seductively as he keeps his actions.

The older demon keeps his hands in place on his lover's hips to keep him steady. He moans lowly, as it feels quite great to the demon. 'I love this. I love him. It feels so great. I love you Ciel.' His moans increase slightly, holding his lovers hips, as his lust filled crimson eyes stay shut.

'His moans make me happy. I know that I am doing something right.' The bluenette looks at his boyfriend's face. 'Why are his eyes closed? Does he not want to see this? Does he not want to see me like this? I feel like I have to know.' He sighs quietly, but continues to ride his boyfriend's arousal. He keeps his hands on the raven's chest. 'I love him.'

'Why did he sigh like that? I haven't the slightest idea. Hopefully everything is alright.' He moans out once more. 'This feels good. Thank you, Ciel for doing all this for me. I love you.' His moans stay low, but seductive. 'This pleases me so much.' "Ciel.." The raven moans his lovers name lowly.

"Yes?" The teen purrs as he continues his ministrations. He goes back to moaning seductively. 'I wonder if there is something on his mind. I want to know why his eyes are closed. Is it because of me?' He lowers his head a little and looks at his boyfriend's face once more.

The crimson eyes peel open partly, and slowly. His eyes completely filled with lust, as he enjoys every move from his boyfriend. "Ciel." He moans his lovers name again in a seductive tone. "I love you." He purrs in response to his lover's moans. 'I love to hear your moans, Ciel. I love you.' He keeps his hold on his lover's hips to keep him ready.

"I love you too Sebastian." Ciel purrs and lowers himself further onto the arousal. He takes in as much of the large erection as he can and moans louder as the arousal is fully sheathed inside him. 'He really is large. I love him. He is mine. Everything of his is mine and everything of mine is his.'

As Ciel lowers himself onto Sebastian's length, the raven's eyes widen a bit and he gasps out a moan in pleasure. 'My Ciel, it feels so wonderful. I love how this feels. I'm glad at last I can have you like this. You are mine. Forever. Always.' The raven bucks his hips up softly in pleasure, as he continues his low, seductive moans.

The young demon prince rides the length at a faster pace than before and continues to let out loud, seductive moans. 'I love the sound of his moans. They arouse me. I love him. He is truly beautiful like this. I am glad that he is mine and no one else's. He means more than anything to me.'

The once demon butler bucks his hips forward once again, holding Ciel at his waist. 'It's great. I love you, Ciel.' He moans out, each time growing a tad louder. 'It gets harder to hold back as this continues; I'm growing closer and closer.'

The once human master continues his ministrations and moans louder, yet more seductive each time. 'I love this. He pleases me. He loves me. He cares about me.' His arousal grows and hits his lover's abdomen, making the sound of skin slapping skin. 'This feels nice.'

'This brings me close...Closer each time. It feels good. I love you, Ciel. Thank you for giving me all this. It feels great. I'm glad to have you. I'm glad you chose me.' Sebastian continues to moan out, loudly, seductively. He removes one hand from Ciel's hips. One holds his lovers hips, as the other lowers, beginning to taunt the length of his boyfriend.

As a hand taunts Ciel's arousal, he arches his head back and picks up the pace moving up and down quicker. He pushes harder each time he goes down. 'This is nice. I feel like I am close. I do not want to release just yet. I want us to release at the same time. That is what I want.' He continues to moan out in ecstasy as his climax approaches quickly.

'So close..' The older demon moans out loudly as the pace increases. 'I love you Ciel. I love you so much. I'm not positive I can hold back much longer. I'm closer than I have been. I need my release. Soon, I would think.' His hand picks up the pace, pumping Ciel's length quicker, to each movement Ciel gives.

The younger demon moans more as the hand on his erection moves faster. 'He is moving in time with me. I am glad. I cannot hold myself back any longer. I have to release.' "Sebastian." He moans out his lover's name as he releases his seed on his boyfriend's chest.

Shortly after his lover gained his release, the older demon finds his own climax shortly after, moaning his boyfriend's name, as his seed releases into the younger male. The raven flushes red as this happens. 'I love you, Ciel.'

'He moans my name as he releases.' The boy smiles as he feels the warm seed fill his entrance. It overflows and spills out. He collapses on his lover and snuggles him. "I love you Sebastian." He purrs as he takes in his lover's warmth and scent. 'I love him so much. He is so warm. I enjoy being this close to him.' He smiles once more.

Sebastian snuffles his boyfriend and smiles, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you too, Ciel." His fingers run through the blue locks, his breathing begins to calm down. "Thank you, Ciel." He smiles again softly, his crimson eyes shutting softly.

"You are welcome." The young teen closes his mismatched eyes and tries to calm down from his ecstasy. 'I love you so much Sebastian. You mean everything to me. I know that I mean a lot to him too. We love each other.' He smiles once more.

'You're my everything, Ciel. I will do anything for you. You have my heart fully. You mean everything to me. I love you so much. I would be nowhere without you. I'm glad to have you at my side.' He nuzzles the young demon in his arms, kissing his forehead gently.

The young prince feels the kiss on his forehead and leans into it. His breathing slows down and he nuzzles the older male before falling into a light slumber. He does not dream of anything, but if Sebastian were to say something while he is like this, he would definitely hear it.

Sebastian shuts his own eyes softly, just to rest them; as he holds the young demon in his arms. He holds him closely, breathing in the scent of his young lover.

Ciel rests for about fifteen minutes, before slowly peeling his eyes open. He stays still, and just takes in the scent of his lover. 'I wonder what my parents were protecting me from when they did not tell me that they were demons. They also faked their deaths. I have no idea what they were thinking, but they must have had a good reason for doing this, otherwise there was no point in doing what they did. I feel like I have to know. It includes me. It is about my parents.' He continues to lie there in his older lover's arms.

The raven's crimson eyes remain open as he watches the ceiling. 'I'm still wondering... Two demons having a completely human child. Then faking their deaths when he was ten? He grieved. I know he did. He went through a lot. It still simply sickens me that they could do that to their own son.'

'I want to know how I was born human. It makes no sense since both my parents are demons. Are they really my parents? Am I really a prince? What am I? Where is my real family if they are not my real parents? I should not have grieved when they 'died' since that was only an act to them. I should not care about them. Should I forgive them? Do I want to continue living here? What does Sebastian want?' The bluenette listens to the heart beat of his boyfriend's heart in an attempt to calm down his anger and hatred for his parents.

'I despise them...For keeping this lie from him. He deserved to know. I want Ciel happy. If Ciel wants to stay, we will stay. However, I don't much like them. Not after hurting my lover. I would never, ever lie to him, or keep something from him.' He scowls softly, and the scowl fades as his eyes travel to the young prince. 'I love you. So much, Ciel. What will make you happy.'

The young male feels eyes looking at him and looks at the chest to the left of his face. 'What does Sebastian want to do? What would he do if this happened to him? What should I do? Should I forgive them? Should I leave this place? Should I press them for answers? Am I really a prince? Are they really my parents?' He sighs. 'It would make sense if they are not my parents. I do not even see how they could give birth to a human child.' He sighs once more before closing his eyes again.

'Something tells me he is thinking about something. Could it be the same as I? It can't be possible for any of this to happen; he should have been a demon at birth. No way around it. And he was human. I know, because I made him the way he is now. Goodness, I despise them for lying and keeping secrets...abandoning him.' The raven's hand clenches into a fist softly and he sighs out. 'We should maybe discuss this..'

'He just sighed. Is it possible that he is thinking about the same thing I am? Perhaps we should discuss this either just between us or with my 'parents'? I have to find out the answers to this. Nothing makes sense to me right now. All I know is that I have Sebastian and we are lovers. I know nothing of my parents or myself anymore. Everything I have been told could be a lie.' The boy sighs and a couple tears fall from his eyes and onto his raven's chest. 'What am I?'

The older male runs his fingers through the blue locks, trying to soothe the young demon. 'Something should be said. I'll try it.' "Ciel?" The older male keeps his voice low, but loud enough for Ciel to hear. "Something appears to be on your mind. I want to help you, and I have unanswered questions, and thoughts. I'm not sure if both of us have the same thoughts, but mine are about your parents."

"Mine are about my parents and myself." The young prince says softly as he continues to think of the same thoughts as before. 'What am I? Who am I? Where are my real parents? Where is my real family? Am I really a prince? Am I really not part of the Phantomhive family? I want to know. I need to know. I have to know.' A few more tears fall from his face as the thoughts continue.

"Do you wish to talk about this, Ciel?" He kisses his lovers forehead softly playing with the blue locks. 'I want to know. Why everything happened. It simply fills me with rage to think about everything they did.'

"I do. There are things that I need to know." The young male pauses and leans into the touch. "They are important and I cannot stop thinking about them. They make me question everything." He says as he nuzzles his lover. 'I love you so much Sebastian. There is nothing that I care about more than you.'

"Yes, I know. I have questions that haven't left me alone since we learned everything. They however are the only ones who contain our information. Whether or not they will tell us, is another story." The raven nuzzles his bluenette.

"I know. I do not know if I can really talk to them right now after everything that they have done to me. I am not sure if I can trust them again. I do not really like them either." The teen says as more tears fall from his face. 'Why must I think like this? Why did they do this? What were they protecting me from? I want to know. I need to know. I have to know.'

"I know, Ciel. To be completely honest, I actually despise them for doing all of this. We don't have to stay. If you want to leave, we still have the little house we got when first arriving to hell. However, it depends on how you feel." He holds his bluenette closely. "We can try to reason with them, and try to get answers from them. It's all up to you. And whatever happens, I'll always be here, and I'll always love you. Nothing will change. It never has and it never will. "

"I want to find out all the answers that I can before we leave. We can go back to our house after we talk to them." The bluenette demon says as he clings to the raven haired demon. 'Thank you Sebastian. This means a lot to me. You are the only one I can really trust and count on right now.'

The raven male nuzzles Ciel and smiles softly. "We will do so. I want to know just as much as you do, my Ciel." 'We'll figure this out. I despise them. I probably will for a long time, if not forever. I love you, Ciel.'

"Alright. When do you want to talk to them Sebastian?" The younger demon says as he moves and looks up at his boyfriend's face. 'Does he want to talk to them now? I want to do whatever Sebastian wants. We are lovers. I love him. He means everything to me. I cannot live without him.'

"Well, anytime I suppose. But perhaps we should wait a little while. This way, you can gather up your thoughts and know exactly what you wish to say." He nods softly, and touches his lover's face gently.

"Okay. I pretty much know what I am going to say. All the questions have already come to my mind. The more important ones at least." The prince says as he leans into his boyfriend's large hand that is on his face. 'I want to know everything. I have to know everything. This is all important to me.'

"That's well." He nods softly, giving a gentle smile. "I'll be at your side forever, and I'll love you forever. No matter what. I would be nowhere without you. I love you."

"As will I Sebastian. I love you. Perhaps it would be a good idea to write the questions down in case something happens when we see my parents." The bluenette says as he looks into his boyfriend's eyes and smiles. 'I love you so much Sebastian.' He nuzzles Sebastian a few times.

"I love you too, Ciel." He smiles. "It's a wise idea. Write them down, so they aren't forgotten, and it might be easier to have it written out." He nods, nuzzling Ciel back.

"Yes, it might." The young male looks around the room for a piece of paper and a pen to write the questions down on. It takes him about five minutes before finding them. 'Does Sebastian want to write the questions down or does he want me to?' He tilts his head a little to the right.

Sebastian watches over Ciel. 'I think my questions are all the same. When he finishes writing it out, I'll go over it and see if I can add anything.' He nods softly.

Ciel begins to write down the questions he has. The paper reads. "What am I? Am I really a prince? How was I born human? Why did you lie to me? Are you really my parents? If not, where are my real parents? If you are really my parents, what kind of demon am I? Why did you fake your deaths? What were you protecting me from? Am I really part of the Phantomhive family?" He finishes writing the last question down before looking it over one last time. He hands it to Sebastian to look over. 'I think I got all the questions down that I want to ask them.'

The raven reads the whole paper filled with questions. 'He covered everything. Everything I questioned as well.' He nods. "It looks good. You even covered everything I had been thinking. The only thing I would say and it's more a comment is that I despise them for what they did."

"I despise what they did as well. I do not think that I will ever forgive them for this. I do want answers though, so I have to be able to be open to talk to them. Once I know the truth, we can leave this place." The newborn demon says as he moves around a little. A sharp pain comes from his entrance. 'Why does it hurt? Am I bleeding? It did not hurt earlier.' He begins to worry about the pain.

"Well, if we ask the questions, the sooner we can leave. If it's what you want." He notices the shift in position and tilts his head softly to the side. 'I hope he isn't hiding anything... I would be upset if I hurt him again. Maybe it's from..last night?'

"That is what I want." The bluenette says as the pain continues. 'Did I push myself too much last night? I think I did.' He winces at the stinging pain coming from his entrance. 'I dislike this. Will I be able to walk? I hope so. I do not want him to carry me anymore. I do not want to be a burden to him.' A couple tears fall from the corners of his eyes.

'I did...Well, I guess he wasn't used to it..?' "Ciel...? Are you okay?" The demon asks nervously, his head tilts to the side. 'It's what I believe at least, what else could have hurt him that was the last thing done last night.'

"No, I do not think I am Sebastian." The boy says as more tears fall down his face and he continues to wince each time the pain strikes. 'I dislike this. I hope I can walk. I do not want to burden him. He has already been through a lot.' As time moves forward, the pain in his backside increases.

"What's wrong, Ciel..?" He gets nervous. "Don't be afraid to tell me..or ask me for anything. You know it's never trouble to me. I love you, Ciel. Always." He bites his lip softly. 'Don't be afraid of me.'

"I think I pushed myself too hard last night." 'I hope he understands what I am trying to say. It is difficult for me to say what exactly is wrong.' The boy demon lowers his head a little and more tears fall down his small face as the pain continues. "It hurts Sebastian." He says weakly.

"Oh, Ciel.." The older demon sighs softly. "I know now. And I understand. It's alright. Look at me please." He looks to the younger demon. "Our first time, and it was bound to hurt a little bit. If you ever want to again, it'll get better. The first time is always a little... You know.." He blushes softly. "It gets better. I only hope you enjoyed yourself."

The bluenette looks up at Sebastian. "I know it will. I did enjoy myself. It did not hurt last night. It just started." A few tears fall from his eyes. "It stings." He says quietly and lets out a small grunt at the pain. 'It hurts. It hurts so much.' The pain in his backside increases more and some blood starts to spill out of it and onto the length inside him.

"We should have been more careful, Ciel...It'll get better, just like your hands. And your arm of course. For now, we should concern ourselves about this issue before speaking to your 'parents.'"

Ciel's eyes widen a little as he feels the blood spill out of his entrance. "I know. Yes we should." He pauses for a moment before opening his mouth once more. "Sebastian, I think something is wrong." He says as he lowers his head a little and continues to look into his boyfriend's eyes. His eyes are filled with worry.

Sebastian worries, his eyes fill with worry. Part of the older demon begins to panic on the inside. 'What should I do..? I don't want to hurt him, I'm actually not certain...I'm worried, and scared. I don't ever want to hurt him again after the feeding incident, but things like this just keep happening.'

"Please do something Sebastian." 'This pain is too much for me to handle right now alone. I need help. I want you to help me. I love you.' The younger demon continues to look into the older demon's eyes as more tears stream down his face.

'I don't know what to do...C-Ciel...What exactly is wrong? Besides the pain, I don't know and I'm scared now...I'm worried.' "I can try, Ciel. I'll do my best." The demon's eyes water. 'What is wrong with me? I think I'm overly worried.'

"Thank you." The prince sees his boyfriend's eyes water. "I cannot really tell you anything besides the pain, and I feel something else as well." He says quietly as the pain continues. He squirms around a little as the pain increases and the blood spills.

The raven breathes, trying to calm down a bit and nods. "I'll..see what I can do and I'll try to figure this out." The crimson eyes water, as he wipes them back. 'Get a hold of yourself. Find out what's wrong and try to fix it. Be more than one hell of a butler. Be the best. Be everything for him.'

"Please figure it out." The young demon continues to squirm around in pain. He lets out some painful moans as he moves. 'This pain is unbearable. I dislike it. I want this pain gone.' The pain continues to grow worse as more tears fall. He looks into his boyfriend's eyes with pain and worry in his eyes.

"I'll have to look to get a better understanding of this all. Will you permit me to look?" He looks into his lover's eyes. 'I hate seeing you in pain, my love. I will help you in whatever way I can.'

"I will." The newborn demon says weakly as he continues to wriggle around in pain. The blood begins to spill out more and the pain increases. 'I want this pain to go away. It hurts.'

The older male nods softly. "I'll try to figure this out.." He moves Ciel into a position to where he can see the entrance of his lover, making sure nothing was in the way.

The younger male moves his head back and forth as he is moved and the blood spills out more as the length leaves his entrance. As more blood is lost, the pain increases more and he begins to groan in pain. The blood spilling out of him stains the white bed sheets a dark crimson red color.

Sebastian's face fills with shock as he glances away. 'I hate this..I'm hating myself again. All because of last night this happened.' "Ciel...I'm..sorry.. I didn't think..." He stops looking away.

"What?" Ciel says weakly as the pain increases and he continues to move around in pain. 'This hurts so much.' He looks at his boyfriend once before shutting his eyes tight and more tears fall down his face. "What is it Sebastian?" He questions quietly.

"Please hold still...I know it hurts, but please don't move around too much...Blood...Ciel..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry." The older demon won't look to his lover, as he is afraid to see his face. 'I know, it isn't fully my fault...But I could have prevented this somehow I think. How do I fix this now?'

"I can try." The bluenette says as he tries to stay still. He manages to stop moving his body, but his head continues to jerk back and forth. He lets out a few more groans before going silent. He begins to feel a little light headed and nauseous. "Sebastian." He says weakly. "I do not feel good." He lets out a couple more groans before ceasing the movements of his head. 'Why is this happening? Why do I feel like this? How do we solve this? This is too much. I feel sick.' He slowly moves his head back and forth as the pink color in his skin fades and he becomes flushed.

The elder demon shakes his head softly, clearly unhappy. "I'm so sorry, Ciel. I'm putting myself to blame here. Regardless of how you feel. There could have been a way around it. But I also apologize, because I'm unsure to why you are feeling ill, and to how I can stop this. I'm sorry." 'I'm not doing well as a lover, am I...?'

"Help me." The young demon prince says weakly as he looks up at his boyfriend's face. "Sebastian." He pauses before continuing. "I think it is because I am losing so much blood." 'That could be the reason that I feel like this. It is possible that it is not. Perhaps my transformation is not complete so I am acting like a human right now. I might be wrong.' His face continues to flush of any color and the nauseousness increases. "Please help me, Sebastian." He gulps. "I need you."

"That...might be true. But I can't see how I am able to help with this, Ciel." 'Failure. You're a failure, Sebastian. Your head is a mess...You're confused. I want to help, but I don't know what to do. Nothing like this has really happened to me or someone close to me before. I apologize for being useless at the moment, I'm not as best as I hoped to be. Why is all of this happening now? Why didn't it start earlier?'

"I do not want to have to say this, but I think it is the only option we have." The bluenette demon pauses and opens his mouth once more. "I think we might have to rely on my parents for this. I cannot think of anyone else that can help right now." He gulps. "I do not want you to leave my side though Sebastian. I love you." As he talks, his voice becomes softer and softer.

"Are you...sure about that? Do you actually want their help for something like this? Will you still want to ask them questions and leave afterwards?" He shakes his head. "That doesn't matter now. Whatever happens, I'll be at your side forever. I will stay here with you while your parents assist. I promise. I love you." He kisses Ciel's forehead. "I'll get them.."

"I am sure. We can ask the questions when I feel better." The newborn demon closes his eyes and smiles. "Hurry back Sebastian. I love you." His voice slowly becomes softer before he closes his mouth and opens his eyes a little. 'Please hurry Sebastian. I need you beside me. I do not want their help, but I have no choice but to ask them.'

"I'll hurry. Relax please. I love you." He smiles softly kissing his head, before dashing out to get his earl's parents. 'They'll have a reason to hate me. For hurting him like this, no, I didn't do it on purpose. We just...were a little rough I suppose. And it will hurt for our first time. But I love him. So much.' The raven makes his way down to the room he assumes to find his lover's parents.

"I will." The young earl closes his eyes and tries to relax the best he can. 'I know he did not mean to hurt me. I understand what happened, and why this hurts. Why it hurts this much, I do not know. I just hope Sebastian finds them quickly. I cannot take this much longer.' He winces a couple times and his forehead begins to sweat as his temperature drops.

Rachel and Vincent are in their bedroom. She is lying on the bed and he is at the desk looking over some important documents. The room is silent, as Rachel reads a book to help her husband concentrate better.

Sebastian hesitates before giving a light two knocks onto the bedroom door. 'I hate to be a bother...specially because I despise them so, but my lover needs me. I need to help him. I hate myself for hurting him. We both should have been more easy. He was a little rough on himself, but it was nice. And he said I pleased him, it's all that matters. But I regret hurting him, and making him in pain I hate myself for this..'

The king hears the light knocks on the door and stops what he is doing. Rachel looks towards the door. "Come in." She says in a sweet, soft tone of voice. Vincent looks to the door as well and waits for the person to enter. 'I sure hope that this is something important. I cannot take much time for myself right now.'

Ciel begins to breathe slower as the pain, sweat, and nauseousness increase. His temperature and blood continue to drop. 'I do not feel really well right now. I need Sebastian. When will he return with my parents?'

The raven haired demon enters into the door, slowly. "Pardon my intrusion... But Ciel and I are in great need of you.." 'I hate being kind to them. I honestly despise them...' "It would mean a lot if you two could come with me, we need the help. And quickly." the demon tries to remain as calm as possible.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" The queen says curiously. 'I wonder why they need our help. Is it serious? Does it concern Ciel?' Her eyes widen a little. "Does it concern Ciel?" He looks at them saying nothing.

Ciel cannot hold back any longer and lets out a blood curdling scream. 'I know Sebastian heard that. They probably all heard that. I hope he comes soon. I need help and I need it now.' He grows quiet once more.

Sebastian bites his lip. "I'll explain later..Please just come along with me. He needs your help. I haven't much of a clue right now what to do, and it makes me feel awful but please. Just come." He nervously waits for a response. 'He needs me...I need to get back to him.'

"I understand. I will come with you." Her azure eyes look to her husband. "Will you be coming as well?" She asks. He nods his head quickly and stands up. "Of course I am coming. This is about our son." She stands up as well and they walk towards Sebastian.

Ciel continues to lie there trying to stay calm. 'When will he be back? I need him now. I need help. I cannot take this pain much longer.'

At that moment, Sebastian quickly dashes up to his lover. 'Forgive me. I'm coming Ciel. I'm coming.' He runs quickly, heading up to Ciel, and quickly kneels down at his side. "I'm sorry it took so long. They are on their way here." He whispers softly, kissing his lover's forehead.

"I see. I am glad." The young demon smiles weakly trying to reach out to his lover. 'I want you to hold my hand Sebastian. I never want you to leave me. Please stay here. I need you.' He continues to reach his arm out weakly to his boyfriend.

Vincent and Rachel quickly dash into the room and are shocked by what they are looking at. "What happened?" She says weakly clinging to her husband. 'What happened? What did they do? Why is he in pain?' She thinks in her head as she and he husband continue to look at their son.


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian takes Ciel's hand and smiles, giving the hand a small kiss. "I won't give all the details, however, he has been hurt, and bleeding as you can see.." the older male sighs, hating himself still, looking away. "I'm not sure how to stop the blood, or end the pain. This is beyond my smarts; I've never had anything like this happen. I just want his pain to end, because I love him."

"I see." Vincent walks her over to a nearby chair before approaching his son. "Stopping the blood should be relatively easy. The color will return to his face as soon as the amount of blood he lost is restored to him. How he gets the blood is up to you." He adjusts his glasses and begins to tend to the wound. After about ten minutes, he takes a needle and injects his son with a pain killer known as morphine. "The pain should leave his body shortly. Have you decided on how he should receive the blood?"

Ciel looks up weakly at his father as he holds onto his lover's hand. He winces as the wound is being tended to and when the needle penetrates his skin. After a few minutes, the pain leaves his body and he looks up at his boyfriend. 'I am not in pain anymore and it seems that the blood has stopped as well. How am I going to get blood? What will Sebastian choose?'

"Thank you..for coming up here and stopping what you were doing. I am truly grateful.." Sebastian nods softly looking to his lover. "He will get blood; I will make sure of it. He is more important to me than anything." He nods softly again, giving them both a small smile. 'I still can't bring myself to like them. They have a bit of my respect for helping...but I hate them for causing him the pain these past few years..and lying...' He swallows the anger, and keeps the faint anger. 'If he still wants to leave after he recovers we will.'

"We care about our son, so stopping what we were doing was easy. If he needs any more help, feel free to let us know." Vincent says with a smile as he grabs his wife and the walk out of the room together. They return to their room and resume what they were doing prior to this incident.

Ciel looks up into his boyfriend's eyes. 'I love you Sebastian. I am glad they were able to help. I still do not like them, but I am happy that they were able to do something.' He smiles and tightens his grip on his boyfriend's hand.

Sebastian smiles softly and kisses the hand of his lover. "I love you, Ciel. I'm glad you are okay now. I'll make you better completely now. You have to take my blood. Some of it. You lost a lot of it. Taking it back will help. You need it, even if it hurts me; I need you to get better." 'It'll be my punishment. He can drain me of most my blood. Then I'll feel a little better about myself.'

"I love you too Sebastian." The bluenette shakes his head. "No, I do not want to hurt you." He says softly as his eyes look into his boyfriend's with a hint of sadness in them. 'I do not want to hurt Sebastian. I cannot hurt him. I must not hurt him.'

"No please. I insist that you do. You need this Ciel. It will be more helpful to you than it will be for me. Please. I hate this, because it's really my fault. Please." The raven's crimson eyes plead to the mismatched, worry fills them.

"Fine. I will drink your blood, but you have to come closer. You did tell me not to move much." The young earl says as the hunger inside him grows. 'I guess I have no choice but to feed on him right now.' He looks up into his boyfriend's eyes as they begin to glow a bright shade of red. 'I need to feed.'

"Yes, I know. You need it, and I want you to get the blood you lost. Take as much as you need, alright?" The older male gets closer to Ciel, so he can easily take from where he desires. 'For my love. Get well, it's the least I can do. It's my fault you lost the blood, take mine, and forgive me. I love you.'

"Alright." The hungry young demon bares his fangs and penetrates the skin on his boyfriend's neck. He drinks all the blood he needs quickly and removes his mouth from the neck in front of him. "Sebastian, stay with me." He says softly as he closes his eyes and falls asleep instantly.

'This pain is what I need. The punishment for what I did. I caused it earlier. I'm a bit at ease now with myself. Thank you.' "I'll be with you always.." Sebastian says with a weak smile, lying back besides his lover, shutting his own eyes and resting himself for a while. 'I love you, my Ciel. Always.'

Ciel sleeps peacefully for almost two hours. He then wakes up and slowly opens his mismatched eyes. 'I feel a little better. Where is Sebastian?' He turns his head until he spots his lover. 'It looks like he is sleeping. I must have taken a lot of blood from him. He needs to rest now. We both do. I love him. Thank you Sebastian.' He smiles and moves slightly closer to the older male. 'I love being close to him.'

The raven smiles softly in his light slumber as he feels the other move closer to him. He gives his lover a slight nuzzle, his eyes open slowly. 'I love him. I love him very much. His arms wrap around him easily, so he may hold his lover closely.

The bluenette feels the arms around him and moves closer to his boyfriend. He nuzzles him. "So you are awake then I see." He says quietly as he nuzzles Sebastian some more. 'I love him. I love his warmth. I love his scent. I am glad he was willing to give me most of his blood. I hope I did not hurt him much.'

"I am now, yes." He smiles softly, speaking in a quiet voice. "Feeling any better?" The raven nuzzles his boyfriend and carefully pulls him closer. "I love you." He whispers softly with a smile, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"I am. I love you too." The boy smiles a little and nuzzles up to his lover. 'I am feeling much better than I was. I owe it all to Sebastian. I love him.' He breathes in the beautiful scent of vanilla beans and cinnamon. 'He means everything to me.'

"I'm glad." He smiles, nuzzling his boyfriend, cuddling him closely in his arms. "I'll always do my best to help you through everything. I will be the best lover and boyfriend I can. I promise that."

"As will I Sebastian." The younger demon purrs into his lover's ears. "I am not sure if I will be able to ask them questions right now." He says softly. He continues to nuzzle his lover.

"When you are ready, you will. I want you to be recovered before you do anything, okay?" He nuzzles his bluenette, as his fingers play with the blue locks. "How do you feel about them now, Ciel? I'm happy they helped you. But it didn't really change my feelings towards them."

"Alright. What they did just a while ago does not change my feelings for them. I still dislike them, but I have to be open to talk to them. I have to find out the answers behind their actions." The demon teen says as he leans into the fingers playing with his hair. 'I love it when he plays with my hair. It soothes me somehow.'

"Yes." He nods softly. "It's something we have to do to get our questions answered. Soon enough we can talk, and if you desire to leave, we can. But not until you are more recovered." He smiles softly, nuzzling his love once more, playing with the strands of his blue locks. 'So sweet. I love him'

"I want to leave this place. I like the place that we picked out better than here." The teen leans more into the hand that is playing with his bluenette locks. "I love you." He purrs softly as he snuggles more with the older male. 'Should I tell him about what he smells like to me? I want to tell him, but I am not sure if would even care enough to know. Would he care?' He looks up into his boyfriend's eyes. 'I do not think he would care. He would not care.' He looks away from his lover. 'I should not tell him. He will not care.'

"I liked the little place we picked out as well. It was special, because it is our first place together." He nuzzles Ciel's nose and smiles softly. "I love you too, my love." He snuggles him closely, looking into his eyes before the gaze was broken. He shuts his eyes softly, letting a small yawn out, as he holds his lover closely.

"It is." The bluenette earl buries his face in his lover's chest. 'He would not care to know. It is not something that should be important to him. It is not something he should care about. It is not something that I should share with him. I love him, but I do not want to burden him with this.' He sighs a few times, not trying to bother covering them up. He is lost in his thoughts right now.

'I hope he's okay. It's when he sighs, I worry. He's probably just thinking. I love him. Always will.' The raven's fingers continue to play with the bluenette's locks. 'I love you, Ciel. You mean everything to me. I love just holding you like this. '

'Should I bother to tell him? Does he want to know? Should I ask him if he wants to know? I think I should ask him that at least. If he says no, then I do not have to tell him. If he says yes, then I will have to tell him. Will I be able to say it out loud? Will I struggle with it?' Ciel sighs a couple more times before closing his mouth. He looks to his lover and opens his mouth to speak. "There is something on my mind and I am not sure if it something that you want to know." He says softly. "It is about you." He says quietly as he avoids eye contact.

"About me? Well..Is it a good thing?" 'Well regardless, he's getting more open to tell me everything. If it's bad, then I'll work to change it.' "I'm sure I'd like to know. I can improve if it's bad by knowing, and I can keeping doing this if it's good." He nods softly, looking down to his lover.

"Well, it is a good thing. It is something that you do not do or cannot do. It is something different." A blush appears on the demon prince's face. "It is something that I like about you." The blush on his face darkens. "It is your scent. It is unique." He pauses for a moment. "After all the time I have spent with you, the scent has always stayed the same." He stops what he is saying before he says more.

"My scent?" The older demon flushes softly. "I'm glad to hear you like it. It is rather different, but I found the scent lovely myself. I'm glad though. And I'm happy you shared that with me." He smiles softly. "It makes me happy that you are becoming more willing to share things like this with me. I'm glad you can talk more to me.' The raven haired demon nuzzles Ciel softly.

The bluenette prince buries his face in his lover's chest. "Do you know what you smell like Sebastian?" He purrs softly. 'I am glad that he is happy. I am becoming more open with him. Will he be more open with me too? I hope so. I do not want to be the only one opening up. He should open up more too.' he nuzzles him. 'I love you Sebastian.'

"I'm afraid I don't entirely know. What do I smell like to you, my love?" The raven plays with the bluenette's hair a bit more, smiling softly as he holds the young earl closely to him.

"You smell like vanilla beans and cinnamon to me." The young earl says into the fabric on Sebastian's chest. The young boy leans into the large hand playing with his hair and smiles. 'I am glad he likes what I told him. I am glad he chose me. I am glad that I chose him. We will be together forever.'

"What a strange pairing of scents, but it does sound rather nice." The adult male smiles softly, regaining his strength once more. 'Ah, this is good. I'm less weak, and less tired. I'm rather glad of that. And he's feeling better. That's all I care about. I love him. He is mine forever. '

"It is, but I like it." The young earl purrs softly into the fabric of the older male's tail coat. 'I do not just like it. I love it. His scent intoxicates me. It makes me feel safe. It makes me feel like I am at home when I smell it. Everything good comes to mind when I breathe in his scent. I love him. He will never know how much I really love him, because I cannot put it into words. He is everything to me. He will always be in my heart. I will always love him. Nothing can ever change that.' He continues to nuzzle his lover.

"I'm glad that you do." The older male smiles, nuzzling his lover back. 'He means everything to me. I'm very glad I have him. I've been trying to forgive myself, from the two times I've hurt him. It is no simple task, of course I didn't mean to, but it still makes me feel rather bad.'

The bluenette feels the nuzzle and smiles. 'I am glad that I was able to tell him about this. Will he tell me something in return? I cannot count on that, but it would be nice. I want to know more about Sebastian. I feel like I have to learn more about him. I love him.' He nuzzles his lover a few more times.

'I have nothing to tell him now. I'm just glad he's finally becoming honest with me. I'm more than happy. He's becoming open to tell me anything. I'm glad. I love him.' The raven holds his bluenette closely.

Ciel feels the hands wrapped around him and snuggles closer. 'Does he not want to tell me anything else right now? Am I the only one that wants to be open to the other? I feel like I am.' He sighs quietly, trying to cover it up, and buries his face more into his boyfriend's chest.

'I hope he understands if I want to tell him something, I will be open. But I really have not much I want to say, he always knows how I feel. I'll always be open. I love him, more than anything ever. More than cats, more than this life. I would give it up for him. I would sacrifice myself for him.' Sebastian shuts his eyes, leaning his head softly against his boyfriend's.

The prince feels the larger head on his and leans into it. 'Is he tired? What is he doing? I do love being close to him, but sometimes I worry. He is not telling me anything. Does he want to tell me anything?' He shakes his head softly. 'If he did want to tell me something, he would have said it already.' He nods softly to himself and sighs quietly once more.

'Why does he keep sighing? Did I do something? More like, did I do something again.' The elder demon nuzzles the teen's head softly. "Are you alright?" He questions the sigh, opening his crimson eyes softly.

"I am. Why do you ask?" The young demon questions softly as he continues to lie in the comfort of his lover's arms. 'Why did he ask me that? I am fine. I am just thinking about how he is not opening up to me. That is all. That is all that is on my mind.'

"You sighed. Twice now. That's why I asked." 'I worry when you sigh, you know that, right? Do you want me to tell you that? I don't want to seem like a bothersome lover who worries all the time. I love him, and I would hate if I lost him due to me worrying about him. I care so much about him.'

"That is nothing." The boy nuzzles his older lover. 'I am thinking about you, Sebastian. Do you want me to tell you this? I do not want to be the only one opening up in this relationship. It feels like I am the only one. He has not opened up to me as much as I have to him.' He closes his eyes and sighs inside.

"Alright...If you are sure." 'I want to tell him, but I don't want him to be upset with me, or think wrong of me for worrying. I also want to tell him that I'll tell him anything, at any time. I'll be completely honest every day of my life. I love him.' The older male nuzzles his young teen into his arms.

"I am." The bluenette says as he moves into the older male's arms. "Not." He mumbles into the fabric of his lover's tail coat. 'I hope he did not hear that last part. I do not want him to worry about me. I want him to be happy. I love him. He loves me. I know this.'

'Not..? Ciel...Be open with me...Don't hide things...I want to know, so I can be a better lover..' The raven demon sighs out. "What do you mean by that, Ciel..?" 'Please, I'm open with you. I try to be. And I always will be.'

'He heard that. Of course he heard that. We are both demons after all.' "Nothing." The teen mumbles quietly. "I said nothing." He mumbles once more before closing his mouth. 'I do not want to tell him about this. He should not know about this. I am the only one being open here. He is not being open with me. Why should I tell him this?'

The older male sighs. "Ciel, if I'm upsetting you, just tell me, okay? I don't want to upset you... It's something I never want to do. I'm sorry if that is what I am doing. I'm finally glad you started to be open with me...You know I'll tell you everything and anything, right? You know that don't you? The only thing on my mind is what has been bothering me for a while. I love you, and I worry about you, I just don't want you to leave because you feel I worry too much." He looks away. 'I said it. Everything.'

Ciel's eyes widen a little and he raises his head. 'He is not looking at me. Is he upset with me?' "You are not upsetting me. I was just thinking that you are not being as open with me as I am with you. That is the only thing that has been on my mind." He extends his hand out to his lover's chin and moves it to face him. "I love you too, Sebastian. I will never leave you. You know this right?" He leans in and captures Sebastian's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. "Tell me something about yourself, Sebastian." He looks into his boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes. "Anything."

"I worry a lot about you, Ciel. Especially when you sigh out, and then won't tell me what's wrong. It's because I love you, lovers worry about each other." As the hand moves his chin over, he looks to Ciel, his eyes meeting the mismatched orbs before him. "I'm glad I didn't upset you, but I feel awful...about what happened earlier. I wasn't expecting it." the older male kisses Ciel back, passionately, as he touches his cheek. "Anything about me..? Well, what do you know already? What do you want to know?"

"I want to know anything and everything that you want to tell me." The bluenette continues to look his lover in the eyes. "I know your birthday, most of your personality, and a little about your family. Everything else is unknown to me." He says plainly as he keeps looking into those crimson orbs. 'Please tell me anything Sebastian. You know almost everything about me.'

"Alright, then make sure you feel free to ask any questions you might have, alright?" He pauses a moment to think. "My birth year is still hard to recall, but my age is 1187. I am ancient, but you know this already. I was born a demon, raised here in hell. In my long life, I've only had very few relationships; you are the only one I have felt this strongly about." He pauses again, allowing himself to gather his thoughts. "I'll be honest; I started to fall for you around the time we made our contract." He flushes softly and he smiles. 'I wonder what he wishes to know. I covered most my past just now.'

'He is really that old? He sure does not look like it to me.' "I told you already that you are not ancient. Do not think like that." The young prince blushes as he hears his lover confess when he started to fall in love with him. 'He has loved me all this time. He never once showed it. I am sorry that you had to wait this long.' "I apologize that you had to wait this long to be with me." 'Would it be too much to ask him how far he has gone with his previous lovers? I think it would.'

"I'm thousands of years old. I certainly feel ancient. But I'm glad you don't think so." He smiles softly. "Don't apologize. I was always nervous to say something sooner, because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. But I'm glad I have you now, and I'll never let anyone take you from me. I love you."

"You are not, Sebastian." The younger demon leans forward and kisses his lover once more. 'He has liked me all this time. He has seen me nude before we were even together.' He blushes at the thought. 'I cannot believe this. He has seen everything before we got together.' His blush darkens. 'It is not that I did not want him to see it, it is that the way he felt about me when he saw it.' His face turns completely red and he buries his face in the older demon's chest. "I love you too Sebastian." He mumbles.

The raven smiles and kisses his boyfriend back softly. "I'm sorry for keeping that to myself all this time; I loved you, but feared you didn't feel the same. I always found you, in a sense adorable. I suppose that word fits. I watched you grow from the age of 10, to where you are now. My love for you only grew stronger and stronger. I'm glad we confessed, and I'm glad you know how long I've cared about you. I'll stick at your side forever, offering my help and my love."

'Adorable? That is what he thinks I am? Does he think I am a child? I am not.' Ciel buries his face more into his lover's chest. 'I am not a child. I am not. He has watched me grow and that makes me feel worse about this. He has seen me nude so many times. He has seen everything so many times. He saw everything. Everything.' He gulps and blushes more. 'Why? I know how much he loves me, and now I know how long he has loved me. I feel weird.' He buries face more into the chest in front of him and blushes even more.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel weird. Not my intentions. But the more time I spent with you, the more I loved you. That was what I was implying. You matured quickly, stronger than most people stronger than a lot of adults who have been around for a while. But Ciel, I find you..attractive. Very much indeed.." He blushes at admitting it. 'Stop talking now, it's obvious you've made things awkward. Let them settle in now. You weren't implying him as a child, even if it seemed like it. He changed from an adorable ten year old to this stunning teenager. Makes me feel even older, really.'

"Do not apologize. My thoughts are just everywhere right now." 'He does not see me as a child. I am glad. I had to mature quickly because of what I have been through. I had no choice.' Ciel raises his head and shows his lover his red tinted face. 'Does he want to know what my thoughts are? Does he care to know? Should I tell him?' He closes his eyes and lowers his head a little, but still exposing his face to Sebastian.

"Ah, I take it everything I said caused them to be everywhere? Well, I did say a lot. If you are willing to tell me, I'd like to know. " Sebastian nods softly, looking at the red faced teen. ' He looks...kinda cute when he blushes. Goodness, I love him. Everything about him.' His face was flushed a bit red from everything as well, including his last thought about Ciel blushing.

"They did. I would like to tell you, but I am not sure if I can." 'Would he find it odd that I am thinking about something like this now? Would he find it normal? I am not sure. Should I tell him? These thoughts are a little personal though. I am not sure if I should tell him about these things.' The bluenette prince looks back up, but avoids eye contact.

"If you can't, I'll understand. But I'd like to know. " 'We have to be open with each other. As much as we can.' "I'm sorry for making your thoughts go everywhere, by the way." The older demon flushes a bit more, and smiles softly. "I didn't mean to."

"It is fine. I am surprised that these thoughts did not come to me earlier. It makes less sense that they would surface now." The younger demon of the two mumbles under his breath. 'It is rather weird. It hardly makes any sense to me. I know it is because of what Sebastian said, but I should have come to this realization on my own.'

"I can understand." 'I hope he can try to tell me. I'd love to know. I want to understand him better. I want to know how he feels. I love him very much. I'm sorry for making your thoughts jump around.'

"No, you cannot understand Sebastian." The bluenette shakes his head. "These thought should have surfaced earlier. They are about the past." He mumbles and the blush on his face continues to darken. 'These thoughts are things that have happened a lot in the past. No, they are about one thing in particular.'

"I apologize then... You don't have to say anything though I'd like to know.." He sighs softly. "I want to understand, but I can't if you say nothing to me." He glances away. 'What do I do? Nothing if he says nothing. I can't read his mind. I'm sorry. I want to know...' he rubs his head for a moment. 'Kind of worrying again.'

"They are about us, Sebastian. They are mostly about you though." The young male says as he removes his face from his lover's chest. "It is about what you saw. You have seen me several times before we actually got together." He blushes a little more. "That is what I am thinking about." The blush on his face darkens. 'I hope he does not want to know more than that. I had difficulties just saying that much. This is something that I would have preferred to keep to myself.'

"Oh, yes..I see now. I understand. It was always my job to do so. I realize now it does seem a little strange." He blushes softly. 'I suppose I did make it a little awkward didn't I? Mentioning my crush on him, and how long I cared about him.' "My apologies for triggering all this. But are you glad I spoke of my feelings towards you? Meaning, how long I loved you?"

'He understands now. I did not even have to say it directly. I am glad.' "I know, but I cannot help what I think." The teen demon says softly as he looks up into his adult demon boyfriend's crimson eyes. "I am. I am glad that you shared this with me." He leans closer to his lover and places a passionate loving kiss on his lips. He wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck and continues to kiss the older male. 'I love you so much Sebastian. I apologize that this relationship was one sided for this long. I want to make it up to you.'

"I'm glad I shared it with you. I love you." The raven's eyes look back into the mismatched orbs as he smiles, giving his bluenette teen a passionate kiss back. His arms wrap around his lovers waist. 'I'm happy to have you in my life, Ciel. Thank you. Thank you for making me happy.'

Ciel feels the arms around his waist and leans in closer to the elder demon, pressing their bodies up against each other. As much as he leans forward, he does not move his lover even an inch. 'I guess he is still stronger than me. I thought I would be stronger as a demon. It seems I was wrong.' He continues to kiss the older demon lovingly.

Sebastian moves his body closer, seeing as Ciel had tried to himself. 'You'll get stronger; give your training some time, my love.' As he holds his love closely, he continues to kiss his lovingly, passionately. 'These are the moments I love. Holding you. Being with you. I love you.'

The young prince attempts to push his lover down onto the bed once more, but fails. He only moves Sebastian back a couple inches. 'I guess he will have to lie down himself. It seems I do not have the strength to push him yet. I feel that with training, I will get better.' He closes his small mismatched eyes and opens his mouth a little to deepen the kiss. 'I want to get stronger. I have to get stronger. I have to be able to do things on my own and please Sebastian in any way that I can.'

The older male feels the push and questions it to himself. 'Does he want me to...lie back perhaps? It won't hurt to try it. I won't use my strength to much.' He lets his body relax a bit, his body now able to be pushed back if wanted. The raven continues to kiss his lover, kissing back deeper as Ciel opens his mouth. 'I love you.'

The younger male feels the raven haired male's body relax in his arms. 'I think he wants me to push him back.' He smirks into the kiss and makes one final attempt at pushing his lover back. He succeeds and attempts to deepen the kiss more. He takes his hands and one plays with his lover's raven colored locks, while the other caresses the neck. 'This is nice. I love you Sebastian.'

'He did want this. It won't hurt to let him play around. His smirk. Should I be worried? No. I love him, and I trust him completely.' The older demon smirks back softly. 'His hands are exploring my hair. It does feel nice. Is this how he feels when I do this?' Sebastian opens his mouth a bit, allowing their kiss to become deeper.

The bluenette prince moves his mouth in time with the raven's and continues to play with his boyfriend's dark locks of hair. 'His hair feels soft. I like it. I know that he will enjoy this.' He smirks once more before completely opening his mouth and sticking his tongue in the other's mouth. He wrestles the older demon's tongue with his own hot muscle. 'I want more.' His hand, which was caressing the neck, moves lower until it reaches the spot that it wants the most right now, the hips. He moves his hand carefully under the trousers and boxers, and touches the bare skin that is there. He moves his hand inward and stops when he feels the thing that he is lusting for, the large soft length that belongs to his lover. He smirks once more. 'I bet he is going to like this.' He squeezes the length a few times before teasing the slit.

The older male moans out softly feeling Ciel's tongue wrestle with his own, enjoying the feeling of both the hand in his hair, and the tongue taunting his own. As the hand on his neck moves down, moving into his pants and undergarments as well, he gasps out a low moan into his lover's mouth, as his length is squeezed, and then taunted. His soft length arouses, as he becomes half hard in his bluenette's hand.

'It seems like he is enjoying this more than I thought.' The boy smirks again and then continues his ministrations. He takes the large half hard arousal in his hand and begins moving his hand from the base to the tip several times, slowly. His length slowly becomes aroused by his actions. 'It seems that I am being aroused by this as well.'

The raven demon moans again, seeming to grow louder as the hand continues to taunt his length. 'He knows how to please me. He really does. I enjoy this very much. I love him so very much.' As the motions continue, the length of the older demon continues to become more and more aroused.

'Sebastian knows how to please me. Now I want to please him. I do not want him to please me all the time.' When the prince feels the arousal grow to the point where he wants it, he smirks, releasing the arousal and removes his hand from the confines of Sebastian's pants. 'I know he will dislike what I did, but I want to tease him.' He smirks once more and opens his eyes to see his lover's reaction to this.

The raven lets out a groan, clearly a bit upset from the loss of the hand. 'Why did he stop? He felt so great..' His crimson eyes peel open, and look up to Ciel. 'I want to know why you stopped.' He watches his bluenette's face, waiting for a reaction.

'He groans at this. That is it? I thought he would of reacted more to this somehow.' The bluenette prince demon opens his eyes a little more. 'I guess I was expecting more than this. This is sort of disappointing to me.'

"Ciel, why?" he breathes out, watching his lovers face. "Why did you suddenly just stop?" he blushes softly. 'That made me sound needy. Well, I suppose I am now..after what he just did. I wish he'd continue.'

"I stopped because I want to tease you." Ciel purrs softly into his lover's ears. 'That is what I want. Does he want me to do what he wants? I want to please him the way that I want to right now. It seems that I always do what he wants. I want that to change.' "It sounds like you are needy." He says seductively.

"If you wish to tease, then I suppose I can allow you to do as you wish. I don't mind." Sebastian purrs in a seductive tone. "Go ahead and do as you wish." He smirks softly. "But yes, I am a bit needy. I want you to do as you wish. It is all up to you."

"What do you mean, you suppose?" The earl takes his leg and rubs the clothed arousal before pushing down on it. "I will do as I wish." He smirks as he pushes the arousal once more. "I know you are needy. I can tell." He purrs as he rubs the arousal with his leg once more. 'What should I do next?'

"I'm alright with you choosing to tease me a little-" the raven his cut off by a low moan from the feeling of the leg rubbing his arousal. A small gasps escapes from the feeling of the push. "I look forward to seeing what you do." the older male gets out between a few moans.

"So you like this?" The boy questions seductively. 'Is there something that I can do that would tease him well? Think. There has to be something.' He thinks for a couple more minutes before coming up with something. He smirks. 'He is going to love this.' He smirks once more before lowering his hands to maneuver the clothing on the top half of his lover. He then lowers his head and traces the left nipple with his warm, slick tongue. He takes his left hand and plays with the neglected nipple. He takes the left nipple into his mouth and nibbles it gently, before sucking on it. 'What do you think of this Sebastian?'

"Yes, actually. I do enjoy it." 'It feels g-' Before the raven can finish his thought, as his top half is exposed. He moans out, feeling the tongue of his boyfriend taunt his left nipple, feeling the fingers touch the other. As the bluenette nibbles, his moans increase, by the time the sucking happens, the ravens head throws back softly, his eyes shut from pleasure as he moans out even louder.

As the moans of his lover increases, the young demon begins to moan on the nipple in his mouth. 'It seems that he is enjoying this more than I thought he would.' He smirks into the nipple and continues his ministrations. 'He is really enjoying this.'

'He really does now how to please me. I'm glad. He's the best thing to happen in my life. I love him.' The older demon's moans increase in sound as the actions continue, enjoying himself completely. 'I really enjoy it. I think he can tell.'

'Should I tease him more or just please him.' The newborn demon thinks to himself for a minute. 'I think I will tease him a little more.' He smirks and teases the nipple in his mouth for a few more minutes, before moving and placing the other one in his mouth. He then teases that one and taunts the other with his hand. After a few more minutes, he takes his tongue and trails it down his lover's chest, going over each crevice in the skin. 'I know he is going to like this.' He smirks to himself, looking up at his lover's face. He soon reaches the waistband of the trousers and hovers his face over the clothed arousal. 'He breathes slow hot breaths onto the tented erection.

As the younger male teases the older demon's nipples, Sebastian continues to moan from the other's actions using his mouth and hand 'It feels nice. I love him.' His moans increase in sound from the feeling of the tongue travel down his chest. His face flushes a red color, his eyes watch his lover. 'What could he be planning?' He thinks to himself. He bites down hard onto his lip, feeling the warm breath. 'More teasing, I would assume.'

The teen lowers his head onto the cummerbund of the adult's trousers and bites down onto it. He takes the button in between his teeth and pulls it out of the hole. He then takes the zipper in his mouth and pulls it down. His hands venture to the waistband and pull down the trousers and boxers, freeing the large arousal. 'He really is big.' He licks his lips and takes the erection into his hand. He pumps it and then hovers his head over it. He takes as much as he can in his mouth and uses his right hand to pump the remaining half. His left hand occupies itself with the sac of his lover, fondling it. He moans into the arousal.

Sebastian lets out a low moan at feeling the hand of his lover pump his arousal. His moans begin to increase as he feels the bluenette's mouth take his length in. Shortly after he feels the right hand pumping the length, while the left fondling his sac. He moans loudly at this point, his fingers intertwine into the bluenette's locks. 'It feels so wonderful. He knows exactly how to pleasure me. I enjoy it very much.'

'He is really enjoying this. I am glad I can please him. I am the only one that should see him like this. I am glad he is satisfied with me. I love him.' Ciel continues his ministrations and moans more into the arousal. His arousal grows as he does this. 'I might end up needing to be pleased after this.' His erection begins to pulsate inside the confines of his shorts. 'I guess I have to be quick with this.'

'He's the only one I want. The only one. No one else will make me as happy as he makes me. I love him so very much. I'm very glad he is mine. Mine at last' The older male continues to moan out, moaning out his lover's name a few times, finding himself getting closer to his release.

'I am glad he is mine. I am glad that I am his. We will always be together. He makes me so happy. I know that I make him happy.' After a few more minutes, the bluenette feels like his arousal is going to rip the seams on his shorts and winces at the pain. 'I wonder how much longer I can do this.' The erection continues to grow and as it grows, it becomes more painful. He slows his actions on his lover.

When the raven haired demon feels the actions slow, his eyes open a bit, and glances down to Ciel. 'Could it be possible he needs something? Could this 'something' be something I can easily do, perhaps what he is currently doing to me? Say something, Ciel. Let me know. I'm close, and if you need it, I'll give you what you need. I love you.'

The young demon's actions continue to slow down until the pain becomes too much for him to handle. He stops his actions all together and lies on his lover. 'I am sorry that I cannot finish satisfying you. This pain is unbearable.' He winces a few times and a few gasps and groans escape his lips. 'I apologize, Sebastian.' He closes his small mismatched eyes.

"What's wrong, Ciel? Are you alright?" The raven quickly speaks up as he stops, noticing the wince of his lover. 'Something is hurting him. I want to help fix his problem. I have a pretty decent idea of what is wrong though.'

"It hurts." The boy manages to say in between the constant pains. 'I dislike this. I was unable to satisfy him.' He sighs. "Sebastian." He says as he lets out a rather large groan. He takes his arms and wraps them around his lower stomach. 'Why? Why am I unable to satisfy him? Am I a good lover to him? Does he still love me?' He continues to let out groans and tighten the grip on his stomach.

"Do you want me to help you, Ciel?" he asks tilting his head to the side. 'It's safe to say I know exactly where this 'it' is. Let me help you, Ciel. You pleased me as much as you could, but you are in need of it more than I am right now.'

The demon teen nods weakly as the pain in his groin increases. 'This hurt so much. Please help me Sebastian. I need this. I want this. I love you. I need you.' He opens his eyes and looks at his lover with his tear filled eyes. 'Please Sebastian. I need you.' There is a mixture of pain and lust in his eyes.

The older male nods his head softly, first taking Ciel's head into his hands, and wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'll ease your pain, Ciel." He smiles softly, before lowering his head down to his once master's waist. 'How does he get himself like this, I don't suppose I'll really ever know, will I?' The raven gives the clothed length a gentle squeeze at first, before unbuttoning and sliding off the younger demon's lower half. Once exposed, he takes the length and begins slowly to pump the aroused length.

The younger male closes his eyes and gasps as his aroused length is squeezed. He lets out another gasp as he feels air on his erection and lets out a soft moan as he feels the large warm hand on his length. 'This is nice. I am glad that he is doing this for me. He makes me so very happy.' He lets out more moans as his lover continues his actions.

'I'm glad to hear I please you, my Ciel. I live to make you happy. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I couldn't do that much.' He watches his lover's face, as he picks up his pace rubbing the length. The ravens thumb runs over the tip of the length, before lowering his head to give the length a lick. After a few licks, he takes the length into his mouth, beginning to suck.

The prince's face begins to blush at his boyfriend's actions. 'This is nice. I love it.' His moans grow in volume as well as seductive. He arches his head back as he feels the warm muscle lick his arousal. He arches his head back more as the warm mouth takes in his erection. 'He is warm. I bet he likes this. I am glad that I can make him happy. I just wish that I was able to please him more.' He continues to moan.

The raven haired demon looks up at his young lover as he continues actions. 'I love the sounds you create Ciel. I love to hear you moan. Its proof I am pleasing you. I love it. I love to make you happy.' He begins to suck at a faster pace, teasing his lover with each suck, as he does so, he fondles his lover's sac, as Ciel had done to him not long ago.

The boy continues to moan seductively. 'I love this. It feels nice. I am enjoying this.' He moves his head to the right and closes his eyes tighter. 'He knows how to please me. He really does. He is doing what I did to him. It seems fair enough, but I feel like I do not deserve this after I was not able to completely satisfy him. I am not a good lover.' In between a couple of his moans, he lets out a small sigh that he attempts to cover up. 'I hope that Sebastian did not hear that. I do not want him to worry about me.' He goes back to moaning.

'A sigh? Well, he seems to enjoy himself right now; the sigh must have resulted in something he thought. I'll let it go. I love him. I'll question it if it shows worse. He's perfect in every way.' The older male thinks to himself, continuing his motions to his lover. He begins to deep throat his lover. 'I love to please you Ciel.'

'He is deep throating me. I am glad that I have him here with me. He will always be with me. I love him.' The newborn demon continues to moan at his older boyfriend's ministrations. 'He really knows how to please me. I am glad. He seems to be enjoying this.' He takes his lover's raven locks in between his fingers and holds them tightly.

'I seem to be pleasing him. I'm glad.' He looks back to his lover, shutting his eyes with a slight smile. 'I love your sounds, my Ciel. I'm glad I'm the one who causes them. I want to be the only one to make you moan, and the only one to hear your moans. I love you.' The older male continues his ministrations, moaning onto the length.

'He is moaning into it now. Now I know how he feels when I do this to him. It makes sense to me now. He makes me smile. He makes me happy.' The young demon keeps moaning seductively and his moans increase in volume as he feels that his is close to his release. 'I am close.' He moans out his lover's name a couple times with a hint of lust in his voice. 'He still has not released. I want him to. I do not want to be the only one being satisfied.'

Sebastian flushes, and he smirks softly. 'I love to hear him call my name. Its proof he is mine. I want no one else to do this to him. I want to be the only one pleasing him. I love you, Ciel.' He continues to moan onto the length of his lover, speeding his actions up a bit faster.

After a few more sucks to Ciel's length, he bucks his hips forward and releases his warm seed inside his lover's mouth. He moans loudly as he releases and then collapses on the bed. He is short of breath and tired from these actions. 'I am surprised that I did not get hungry during this.' As soon as this thought comes into his mind, his stomach begins to desire blood. It remains quiet for the time being, but the hunger is definitely there. 'I guess I am hungry again.' He lets out a small, soft, muffled, sigh. 'I hope he did not hear that.'

After his lover's release, the older demon licks the length clean, then licking his lips. He easily swallowed it all, not letting any of the seed escape. He smiles softly, as he turns his head to look at his lover. The sigh is heard, but he tries not to worry about it. 'If something's wrong, he'll say something, if it's any worse, I'll make note of it. I love you, Ciel.'

The hunger inside the demon prince grows rapidly, but somehow stays quiet. 'How does this happen? I get hungry, but my stomach does not make a sound. It makes no sense to me. What is this?' He peels his eyes open and they start to glow a faint shade or burgundy. 'I wonder if Sebastian will pick up on this without me having to say anything. He seems to know when I am hungry. I love him for that. I am glad that I do not have to say anything sometimes when I am hungry.' His eyes start to glow a bright shade of burgundy, but they are still barely visible to his lover.

The raven looks to his lover's eyes, as an eyebrow rises softly. 'His eyes look like they are beginning to glow. Perhaps that is a decent sign to say he is growing hungry. He's always welcome to my blood. I want to make sure my lover is always full, and never hungry.'

The prince looks into the older male's eyes. 'I think that he is looking into my eyes. It might be safe to say that he has noticed my hunger since he is basically staring at my face.' The hunger grows even more and his stomach lets out a small noise to signal that it wants blood. 'I want to feed. I need to feed. Where should I feed from this time? I do not want to take from his arm all the time. That might get rather boring after a while.' He thinks to himself for a minute. 'I cannot come up with anything. I guess I will just have to feed from the spot that he decides to let me feed from.' He shrugs it off and continues to look into his lover's eyes.

The raven demon hears the signal from the young demon's stomach. "Hungry, Ciel? Would you care to feed right now?" He looks into his lover's orbs, a small gentle smile on his face. 'You're always welcome to feed. Never be afraid to mention if you are hungry. '

"I am." The royal demon nods softly with a faint smile on his face. 'I need to feed. Will he give me his arm again? I would like that, but I do not want the same thing every time.' His eyes glow a brighter shade of red as he thinks. 'That would get tiring. I want some variety, but I cannot think of anything right now.' He looks deeply into his lover's eyes with his brightly glowing demonic eyes. 'I desire blood. I want blood. I need blood. I love Sebastian's blood. I can never get used to it. It always pleases me.' He smiles more.


	15. Chapter 15

'Let's be different, he doesn't take from my neck much, and I don't think he cares right now where it comes from.' The older male makes sure one side of his neck was free for his lover, motioning with his hand for Ciel to come forward. 'My neck will have to do for now, my Ciel.'

The younger male nods once before moving slowly closer to the older male. 'I guess he wants me to feed from his neck this time. Is he trying to change it up for me?' Once he is close enough, he extends his arms and wraps them around his lover's chest. 'I guess I have no choice now.' His eyes glow as bright as they can before moving to feed. He lifts his head to the crook of the neck and bites down on it gently. He quickly takes the blood he needs, removes his mouth from the neck, and rests his head on the older demon's shoulder with his arms still embracing him. His glowing orbs fade to their normal colors and he closes them softly. 'Thank you Sebastian.' When he shuts his small eyes, he begins to feel tired. 'Why does this always happen after I feed? Is this normal?' He thinks to himself.

The feeling of the bite is almost normal to the older male now. His eyes merely shut almost tightly as the blood is removed from his body to his boyfriend. When he feels the mouth remove, his eyes open slightly, as he embraces his lover, once hand runs through the bluenette's hair.

Ciel feels the hand in his hair and smiles. 'This is nice.' He grows more tired as he rests in the raven demon's arms. 'I feel tired.' As soon as that thought came to his mind, he lets out a small yawn. 'I think I need to sleep now. It makes me feel better that I am in his arms this time. He smiles once before the sleep inside his body overtakes him and he falls into a much needed slumber. He lies limp in his lover's arms as he sleeps for, what seems like hours, about an hour and a half. He wakes from his slumber, but keeps his eyes shut. 'I love him.' He breathes in his lover's scent and listens to the heart beat of the older male. 'He calms me down. I feel protected in his arms.'

Sebastian feels the body go limp and lays him back onto the bed. He holds him in his arms as the young lover sleeps. He breathes calmly, resting a bit himself. 'I love him so much. I'm glad that he is mine. I never want to lose him to anyone.

'I feel like I have moved since I fell asleep.' The bluenette slowly peels one eye open, looks around, and then closes it. 'I have moved. Sebastian must have moved me while I was sleeping. Why did he move me?' He snuggles with his lover.

The raven's eyes open slowly; he looks to his lover and smiles softly. 'I hope he's alright with me moving him, I figured it would be easier to sleep if he was lying down in bed.'

'I wish he did not move me. I wanted to stay in his arms like that. This is not the same.' The boy opens his eyes slowly and nuzzles his lover. 'Why did he move me? I liked being in his arms like that. This is not the same as then. Why did you move me Sebastian? You damn cat freak. I want to know. I feel like I have to know.' He nuzzles the adult male once more before lifting his head and looking into his boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes with his mismatched ones. 'Can you tell me why you moved me?'

'He's awake. Is something on his mind? It seems to be, as he isn't saying anything, but making eye contact with me, almost like he's trying to say something. Is he upset I moved him? I hope not, I don't need to make unneeded mistakes again. I thought this would be the best for him. '

'He is looking at me, so I think he has noticed that I am thinking about something. Should I tell him? I do not want to upset him though. That is the last thing that I want to do.' The prince demon sighs softly and then opens his mouth to speak. "Why did you move me?" He says in a muffled tone. 'I do not want to upset him, but I need to know why he moved me.'

"Did that upset you?" The older demon frowns, looking down to his boyfriend. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just figured you'd sleep better laying down and in bed, Ciel.." He mutters slowly, a sigh escapes. 'Why does this happen? I hate upsetting him.'

"It did. If I wanted to sleep lying down, I would have done that on my own." The earl mumbles. "You did not know this, so do not blame yourself." He nuzzles the older demon. "I wanted to sleep in your arms. I feel safe in your arms." He mumbles the last part. 'I do not want to upset him. It seems like I did upset him.'

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to, honestly." The elder demon sighs softly. 'I hate this. I need to stop upsetting him. I love him, I don't want him to be upset, or hate me, or want to leave me or something like that.' "I held you the whole time, but that probably didn't feel the same."

"I know. That is why I said not to blame yourself." The teen says. "It did not feel the same, but I still liked it." He smiles. 'He blames himself for this. I know he does. It upsets me. Please do not think like that Sebastian.' His smile grows and he nuzzles his lover more.

"I won't do it again, unless of course you ask me, or I feel you really need to be laid back. Does that sound decent?" The raven smiles softly. 'Forgive me? I hope so. I didn't mean to upset you.'

"I said not to blame yourself for this. You do not need to be forgiven. You did nothing wrong." The bluenette demon says as he lifts his head and captures the raven haired demon's lips with his in a passionate peck. "I love you." He purrs before snuggling more with the raven demon. 'I love you so much Sebastian.'

The smile on the older males face widens a bit as he embraces his lover, pulling him closer, as he kisses Ciel passionately. "I love you too, Ciel. More than anything you will ever know." He snuggles his young lover. 'Thank you. You make me so happy.'

The prince demon's lips curl up into a smile and his eyes light up at the words he hears from his lover. 'He means the same thing to me. I am glad that we feel the same way about each other. It makes me happy. I love him.' His smile grows, breaths in the mixture of vanilla beans and cinnamon, and listens to the soothing beat of his boyfriend's heart. 'I am really happy. Nothing could make me happier than this.'

The older male smiles, happy to see his boyfriends eyes light up. 'He's happy, he seems it. And I'm glad. I'm glad to see him happy, and smiling. I'm doing good then.' He nuzzles his young lover. 'I love him so much.'

Ciel notices the smile on the older male's face. 'He is looking at me. He saw what I just did. He seems to be happy about it.' A faint pale pink blush appears on his face and he lowers his head, burying it in his lover's chest. 'Why? I feel like a child.' He muffles a sigh that escapes his lips. 'I am a child. That is the reason for this. He is an adult. Why does he care for me so much? I want to know what he sees in me. I am a human child that was turned into a demon by a demon. Why does he love me? Why do I love him? What is this? Is this right? I do feel safe in his arms, but somehow this does not seem right or normal. It feels right, but that is different.' He muffles another sigh.

Sebastian plays with the blue locks; He hears the muffled sigh and frowns softly. 'Is he upset by something? Did I cause it? Could I even? Is something on his mind? I love him, and nothing in this world will change that. Nothing. Talk to me please. I love you.'

The young boy gathers up enough courage to open his mouth to speak. "Sebastian, there is something that I need to know, but I am unsure as to if I am able to say it or not." He says into the fabric that lies on Sebastian's chest. 'Please understand Sebastian. I need to know, but I do not think I can say it out loud right now. My thoughts are all jumbled together like a large wad of rubber bands made into a ball.

"If you can, I would like to know. I understand if you cannot. But I'd like to know when you can. I'll answer anything you wish to know. You know that. I love you." 'You can tell me anything. I'll always understand, I'll always listen. I love you.'

"It would be good for me to tell you, but I do not know if I can. I know that. I love you." The bluenette says as he raises his head, with an almost completely red face, and looks up at the raven haired male's face. 'I wonder what would be the best way to ask him these questions. They seem like things that I would not be able to say in front of him. I might be able to write them down, but I do not think I can write them when he is watching me. I would rather write them when I am alone, but when would I be alone? What would be the best time to write them down?' He thinks to himself as he continues to gaze into his older lover's crimson eyes.

"Do what you feel is easy, my Ciel. I want to know. If you want to write them down, please feel free. I'll even leave if you'd like. Whatever makes it easier for you? I'd like to know, and I love you. You can always tell me anything. Or ask me anything.' The crimson eyes meet the mismatched orbs.

"I would like to write them down." The demon boy mumbles as he lowers his head a little breaking eye contact. 'I wonder what his responses will be to these questions. They seem a little out of the ordinary for me. I should not be thinking this way, but I cannot help it. I guess I overanalyze things sometimes, in some ways that is not such a good thing to do, I should stop doing that.' He lets out a small sigh when he lowers his head down more. 'I would like to get these thoughts out there though. They seem to always be on my mind.'

"Very good." 'Do you want me to leave? You'll have to let me know, of course. I can't do much, I don't wish to act wrong and upset him. I want to know what is on his mind. I love him.' The raven demon glances around, checking for paper and something to write with.

'Will he ask if I want him to leave? I hope so, because I cannot write them down with him watching me like he always does. I do appreciate it sometimes, but not all the time. I just want some time to myself sometimes. He should have some time to himself as well. It would be best. We can spend most of our time together though. I just want us to be happy.' The boy lowers his head a little more and a slightly bigger sigh escapes his lips.

The older demon reaches for the things to write with and sets them besides Ciel. "Do you wish for me to leave? Would you prefer it, or prefer I stay here? Whatever is easier for you, will work for me. I understand completely."

The demon teen opens his mouth a little to speak, but cannot get any words to come out. He nods instead. 'I hope he understands this. It seems I cannot say anything more to him right now.' He lets out a small sigh. 'I guess I am not really good right now. This is pathetic. I am a prince that cannot manage to say something so simple.' His eyes widen at the thought, since this is the first time that he has thought of himself that way. 'I guess I am a prince. I should act like it. I should remain myself, yet change some to become a proper prince.' His eyes are still wide from the shock of the way he thought of himself for the first time.

"Alright. Please, when you are ready for me to return back, please call for me." The adult demon nods softly, before giving a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead. 'I love you.' He smiles softly, before turning away to leave the room. 'Please, I hope everything is okay. I hope he still wants this, to be with me. Does he have questions about us? I'm actually curious to know if he wants to leave here. I want to know if he still wishes to even question his parents. I despise them for the lies..' He turns and wanders around the hallway of the floor they are on, not feeling right to wander elsewhere in the building.

The boy's blush darkens a little when his boyfriend kisses him on the forehead. He lifts his head and watches the older male leave the room. After the other male is gone, he picks up the pen and paper and starts writing his questions down. The paper soon becomes filled with questions, so he moves onto another page. He finishes writing them down, and sets them on the bed. "Sebastian." He says softly as he climbs in the bed and buries himself underneath the several sheets that are there on the bed.

Sebastian pauses, hearing his name called, as he proceeds down the hall and back to the room Ciel is in. 'I wonder what he has for me to see, what questions? Will he want them answered out loud like I usually do?' He enters into the room, walking over to the bed.

Ciel hears the door open and he curls up more under the sheets. The papers on the bed read: "'I am a child. You are an adult. Why do you care for me so much? I want to know what you see in me. I am a human child that was turned into a demon by a demon. Why do you love me? What is this? Is this right? I do feel safe in your arms, but somehow this does not seem right or normal. It feels right, but that is different. How far have you gone with your previous relationships? Are you happy? Are you happy here? Do you wish to leave this place? What made you fall in love with a pathetic, worthless, insignificant, mortal, weak, and unwanted child like me?" He grips the sheets tightly and begins to worry of the answers that might be given to his questions on the papers.

"I'll answer them out loud, as I usually do." After reading the paper, he pauses taking a deep breath. "Our age doesn't matter. You are very mature. You can't really help who you fall in love with, I suppose. But I feel for you." He paused again. "Let's see, whether you are human or a demon, I'll love you. Now you can live forever and I'll never lose you to things like death. I love everything about you. Your smell, to your hair, eyes, and smile. Everything. I love you for you. Whether our love is right or wrong, I'll never let you go, no one will take you from me. If such a day comes, I'll not wish to live. All of this feels right to me. I love you." He skims the paper again and breathes deep. "My previous relationships...Well, it depended on how long each lasted. I've been around for a while, and I've been hurt before, it's hard to believe, but I have been. But you have made me happy, I've never been this happy in my life. I love you." He looks to the teen under the covers. "I'm very happy. I'm happy where ever we are, as long as I'm with you. Everything made me love you, your personality, your looks..." He flushes red and smiles softly at admitting it. "I love everything about you, Ciel. You're not a child, you're not worthless, and you're everything to me. My life, my happiness. You are perfect."

'I know that age does not matter, but I cannot help what comes into my mind. I do get to live forever now, and that is all because you turned me into a demon. I still do not know what kind of demon I am. I might be like you, but there is also the possibility that I am like one of my parents. I would like to know this eventually. You love everything about me. Why?' The bluenette grips the sheets tighter and a few tears fall down his face and onto the comforter of the bed. 'He would not wish to live if I were not with him. That is how much he cares about me.' A few more tears fall. 'Tell me more in detail about your previous relationships. You are being a bit vague with this. I would like to know more about you. I have made him happy, but somehow I do not feel like I did. He really loves everything about me. Is there a reason behind this?' More tears hit the bed comforter. 'I am a child. I am worthless. He knows nothing of what goes on in my head each day. He should not say things like that so easily. Somehow, his words seem to have less meaning than they did before. I think it is because he is saying them frequently.' He nods softly and the tears begin to stream down his face.

"I know you can't help what comes to mind...Sometimes we can't control it. I believe that since I made you a demon, you are what I am. How you were born human is not something I know. I only know I'd be lost without my love, you. Because I love you, I'd be nothing. I'm sorry, if I ever upset you, or if I am now. I would never mean to hurt you, but I never, ever will lie to you." The older demon adds emphasis to the word ever. 'I love him. He believes me, right? What triggers these questions..?'

'How does he know that I am like him? There is no way to be sure right? I do not know how I was born human, but I feel like I should know. It does not matter if I want to know or not. This is something important. He has upset me in the past, and I believe that he will in the future as well. He will never lie to me. What is he trying to say? He says things that should have meaning so easily. Why is that? I love him so much, but something does not seem right about this.' The teen continues to cry under the number of sheets on the bed, curled up in a tight ball gripping the sheets harder than he was before. His knuckles begin to turn white at his actions. 'Why? Why does he care?' The more he thinks about it, the faster the tears fall down his face.

The older male rubs his crimson eyes and sighs out. 'What am I doing wrong? I answered everything...and...It's not getting any response and I don't know what he wants me to do now. Does he want to be alone for a while does he even want me with him right now? Am I worth it to him? Does he want me around- Why am I questioning all this? I'm just as confused as you are Ciel...I have my own questions. My own feelings. I just keep...doing everything wrong it seems. I'm sorry. I want to be the best for you.'

As the young male cries, he begins to make small noises and tries to say his lover's name multiple times, but fails each time. 'I am pathetic. Am I really a prince like this? I feel like a normal child. I thought being a demon would be different than this. I thought demons lived differently. I am still acting like a human and I still feel like a human. My body even acts like a human still. I still fall asleep often, and I eat pretty much at the same pace as I have been. Nothing has really changed since I became a demon.' He continues to let out noises, as he cries, and they grow louder as his crying drags on. 'I am a worthless prince. I should not be a prince when I act like this.'

As Sebastian notices the cries get louder, it feels like, his heart his being attacked. 'I feel awful. I answered these questions and now he's like this. I hate seeing him cry. Ciel..Please don't cry anymore. I love you.' "Please don't cry, Ciel. Please." 'It's my fault. It really is this time. Why does he even want me? He's a prince. I'm a normal everyday demon. I'm ancient.' He sighs out, his heart, feeling awful, feeling he is the cause of this.

'I am not crying because I want to. The tears will not stop flowing. I cannot stop. I think the only way I can stop, is if you do something.' Ciel continues to cry under the sheets of the bed. 'I should try to say something, or do something so that he does not feel that he is the reason for this. What should I do though? Should I reach out to him with my hand, or try to speak?' He shakes his head. 'I think reaching out to him would be the best thing to do right now. I need him. He does things that annoy me sometimes, but I love him.' He loosens his grip on the sheets with his right hand and extends his arm to reach out to Sebastian. He manages to grab something and holds it with his shaking hand. 'Please help me Sebastian. I need you.'

'What..does he want? What can I do? I don't want to upset him. I answered these questions and look where it got us. My lover is crying. I feel I don't know what to do, and I hate feeling like this. I love him, but I'm starting to feel he needs better. I'm a servant. I always have been. He's royalty. I love him, I won't let him go. I need him.' Sebastian moves closer, kneeling down at Ciel's side, his eyes worried, yet upset.

When the prince hears his boyfriend move closer to him, the tears slow down and his crying lets up. His hand continues to shake. 'I need to let him know that this is not his fault. He needs to know that I love him and that I will never leave him. There is nothing that can change the way I feel about him, and nothing could make me not want to be around him. I need him. I desire him. I love him. I care for him.' He opens his mouth to speak. "Thank you. I love you. Please do not think that I do not want you. I do. There is nothing that can change that." His words come out shaky and he somewhat mumbles them. 'I hope he understands this. I want him here by my side forever.' He smiles gently under the covers.

The older male slowly, almost hesitantly takes the shaking hand into his, holding it, as his thumb rubs gently onto his lovers hand trying to soothe him. "Don't thank me. It's my job to keep my boyfriend happy; I apologize for not doing a great job with it lately. I love you. I never want to lose you to anyone."

The young male feels his hand taken by the older male and his hand being rubbed by his lover's thumb. "You are making me happy. I am not upset." The prince shakes his head. "You are doing everything right. It is me who is at fault here." He mumbles and takes his other hand to peel the sheets off of his face. He turns and looks at his lover with his red, puffy eyes, and his swollen cheeks. "I keep doing things that upset you." He mutters under his shaky breath as his hand continues to shake.

"No, Ciel. I keep upsetting you. You're crying. I hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart. You haven't done anything to upset me. I want to be here for you, Ciel. I want to know how to always keep you happy. If you're sitting here like this crying, I'm not doing my job correctly. I want you with me forever. I want to know things you want to know." The older male uses his over hand, easily wiping the teen's wet face. "Don't cry anymore. I hate to see you that upset. Things get easier. We just need to get you out of this newborn stage."

"You are not listening to what I am saying, Sebastian. You make me happy and keep doing everything correctly. I am the one who keeps messing up and hurting you." The boy grabs the hand on his face, stands up and walks to the door, tossing the hand aside. As soon as he grabs the handle on the door, he stops. "I was crying because I was happy, and touched by what you said. I guess you do not understand such things." He quickly turns the handle and dashes out of the room. He runs to a nearby room, locks the door, and slides his body down the door. 'I guess he does not understand how I feel right now. He was born a demon, so how can he understand human feelings and how they think.' He brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs, burying his face between his legs.

The demon holds still, before covering his face with both hands. "Idiot..." He says aloud, he feels a tear fall from his crimson eyes. 'My weak side is showing. I hate getting emotional, I hate myself. Its proof he deserves better. Someone who isn't a low class demon. Someone who won't do this to him. Ciel, I'm sorry. I'm a demon. Fully, born this way. I've never understood humans. I've been trying to, because I love you. Now I see I deserve none of him. An idiot of a demon I am. Idiot.' "I'm an idiot!" He let out on accident now in hate of himself. 'I don't deserve to be here with him. If anyone is worthless, it is myself.'

The demon prince hears the words that come from the older demon's mouth. 'He thinks that he is the one to blame for this. He thinks that he is an idiot. He is not. I am the one being an idiot right now. I ran away from him, and hurt him once more. I need to stop doing things without thinking first.' A few tears fall down his face. 'I should apologize to him. I should write an apology at least. I love him, and I do not want to keep hurting him like this.' He looks around the room for a pen and paper and soon spots them on a table nearby. He grabs them and begins to write an apology. The letter reads:

_"Dear Sebastian, I apologize for hurting you once again. Please do not blame yourself for anything. Do not think that you are an idiot, because you are not. You seem to be doing everything right as a boyfriend, but I am failing. I keep hurting you by doing things without thinking first. I am not doing things right as your boyfriend. I keep messing up and hurting you more. I want to stop hurting you, but I am not sure how I can do that. Everything I do to hurt you just happens. I do it without thinking. Please forgive me, Sebastian. I love you so much, and I do not want to lose you. Please understand this. If you cannot, then I will not blame you if you want to leave me. It will hurt me, but if that is what is to happen, then I guess there is nothing I can do to stop it from happening." _

The young prince finishes the letter and walks to the room Sebastian is in. He folds the letter neatly, writes the older male's name on it, and slips it under the door. He walks back to his room and shuts the door, but does not lock it. He goes to the bed and lies down on it, burying his face in the pillows.

Sebastian was face down onto the bed, his crimson eyes been tearing a bit. He exhales softly, before noticing the page slide under the door. He heads over and picks it up. He wipes his eyes softly, reading it over. He exhales again and walks over to the door. 'I'll always find myself the failure, Ciel. I didn't realize that's why you were crying...Just...How could I have known? I can't read minds.' He breathes, trying to stay calm. 'Does he want me to come in now? Does he want to see me yet? If he doesn't, I'll go back to my room, and wait for him.' He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door lightly. "Ciel..?" The voice calls out softly.

Ciel hears the knock on the door and his name being called softly. He sits up in the bed and looks towards the door. "Come in." 'He must have read my letter. I wonder what he is going to say about it. Will he blame himself once more or recognize that it was me who kept messing up? I want to know the truth. I have to know the truth.' He adjusts his clothing and wipes his face to prepare himself for this meeting with his lover. 'I hope he understands what I wrote, and the meaning behind it. I meant every word that I wrote. It is my true feelings on this situation. I had to apologize for my behavior.'

The raven takes the handle and opens it slowly. His eyes wander over to Ciel. "Is...now a bad time, Ciel?" He rubs his eyes softly, seeming to be a bit teary." The first thing I'd like to get off my chest is I'd like to tell you I'm sorry, sorry for not seeing your tears from earlier weren't from sadness. I didn't know, and I feel bad as it seemed to upset you." The pauses and glances down for a moment, returning his glance to the younger demon. "You're not doing anything wrong. You're still a young demon, Ciel. You're still a newborn. Once you get out of this stage, you'll be less confused. All I want is for you to be open with me. Tell me anything, so I don't have to assume wrongly."

"Now is not a bad time. I was actually hoping that you would come in here and talk to me. You were never human, so I understand that there are some things that you do not quite understand. Humans have complex emotions, and think in a way that some might not understand." The bluenette prince pauses before looking up meeting his lover's almond shaped crimson eyes. "I am doing things wrong, Sebastian. I keep hurting you. I know that I am a young demon, but that has nothing to do with this. I am slowly opening up to you, but there are things that result in me doing this." He lowers his head. "You do not really tell me what I want to know on certain things. You are vague sometimes with your answers." A blush appears on his face as he clenches his hands into fists, still looking at the bed.

"This is why I see myself as an idiot, Ciel. I don't know what you want me to answer. Ciel, we have emotions too. It's something we don't really lose. Some of us are more open to show it. Demons aren't always cruel." He wipes a tear from his eye. "If I don't answer the way you want, tell me, so I can do better. You know I can't read your mind. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't answer the way you want me to sometimes, but if you were specific, I could tell you more. I've been trying to study human emotions since I started falling in love with you; I wanted to understand you better, because I love you. I want you to be open with me, so I can be a better boyfriend, and not fail you so badly." He looks away. "You won't even look at me." He sighs softly. 'That is proof that I must be awful. I honestly hate myself right now.'

"You are not an idiot Sebastian." The young earl gets up and walks over to the older demon. "I love you. Please do not say such things about yourself. I can help you understand humans if you would like me to." He embraces his boyfriend. "I know you cannot read minds, so I want to try and be more open with you, as long as you become more open with me." He nuzzles the raven demon. "I want to know everything about your previous relationships, and how far each one got. I want to know more about you." He raises his head and takes his right hand and holds his lover's chin. He pulls it down to look at him. "I will look at you; I was just saying things that I am not used to saying out loud." He points to his face. "This is why I was not looking at you earlier, I was nervous to say such things for the first time." He stands on the tips of his toes and captures his raven's lips with his own in a passionate peck, before going back to embracing him. "I love you so much Sebastian. You know this, do you not?"

"You don't have to be nervous, or afraid of saying things to me. You can say anything. Anything at all. I may not always understand, but I'll try, because I love you." A tear falls down his cheek as he leans his head on Ciel's. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess. I hate myself for not understanding how humans are, I know very little. I love you so much. I can't understand without you telling me anything. I'll always be open." He holds Ciel closely, his cheeks a bit damp. "My past relationships don't matter to me..The only one that matters is you. My love. The one I love so dearly. The only person I would ever give my life up for. Who wants to remember the pain? But if you are serious, if you want to know, I'll tell you. Maybe not now. But I'll tell you everything you want to know." The raven kisses Ciel's lips back gently, yet passionately. 'I'm a mess. I'm an idiot, but I love him so much.'

"It is one thing that is common when it comes to humans. They get nervous, and some things are difficult to say for the first time." The teen nuzzles his lover. 'He will try to understand things for me. He will always be open with me. He loves me and I love him.' "I know that they do not matter much to you, but I would like to know more about you. You know almost everything about me." 'He would give his life up for me. I would do the same. He means so much to me. I hope he tells me everything that I want to know; even the things that seem to be not important to him.' He holds the raven haired demon tighter.

"I don't want you to be upset with hearing my past relationships. I love you more than anyone I've ever been with. You know that, I hope at least." He holds him closely, another tear falls. "I just want to hold you right now. I want to calm down first, my Ciel." He plays with the blue locks. "I'll always be here, I'll always be honest, and I'll tell you everything. I'll die for you. I've done a lot of foolish things I regret, I've hurt you and I hate it, even if you tell me it's not my fault or you forgive me, I hate myself for it. I want to be the best lover and the best boyfriend for you. You deserve only the best. I want to understand everything about you."

"You will not upset me with hearing your past relationships. I know." The demon prince continues to embrace his older boyfriend. "Alright. I will always be honest with you. I will always be here for you. I will tell you anything and everything that you want to know. I will die for you." He pauses and nuzzles the older male. "I have hurt you as well, and I dislike that I keep doing it." 'I deserve the best. Is he saying this because I am a prince?' "I want to be the best lover and boyfriend for you as well. You are all I need. I want to know and understand everything there is about you."

"So far, you have been my best lover." The raven demon blushes softly. "I love you so much, and I want to see my love happy and smile. I want to make you happy; I want to not hurt you. I'll be the best I can." He holds him, nuzzling him softly. 'It's not just because he's a prince. I wanted him to have the best before we knew this. I'll love him no matter what.'

'I have? He must mean this, because he said that he would never lie to me. He loves me. I can sense it. I love him as well.' "I will be the best that I can be for you too, Sebastian." The prince nuzzles and breathes in his lover's scent, while listening to his heartbeat. 'He makes me so happy. He will never know how happy he makes me. I cannot put it into words.' His small, child-like lips curl up into a smile.

"I love you." The older demon nuzzles his lover closely. He smiles, kissing his lovers forehead softly. "I will be the best for you. I also have some thoughts and questions I'd like to have answered as well. But that can be for later. Just let me hold you for right now. I love you so much."

"I love you too." A blush appears on Ciel's face as his forehead is kissed. "Alright. I will listen to them, and try to answer the best that I can." He smiles more and rests his head on his lover's chest. "I love you more than I can ever put into words." He says quietly as he shuts his eyes and takes the moment to quietly listen to the heartbeat of the older male.

"I will train you. You'll become a wonderful demon, Ciel. When you can control it all, you'll be less tired, and need to feed less. Life as a demon is easier than a human's life. I know that much for sure." The older male leans his chin against Ciel's head gently, shutting his eyes briefly. 'Please let me stay like this forever, with his embrace. I'll ask my questions later. And I'll answers yours soon enough.'

"Alright. I would like that." The young demon feels the chin on his head and his smile grows a little more. 'I know that a demon's life is easier than a human's. I have been around you for almost three years, and that is all I really know right now. I need to learn more about demons and how they live. I need to learn how to control my hunger, and how to feed properly.' He moves his right arm a little and a thought comes to mind. 'The wound on my arm should be healed by now; the one that Sebastian made with his fangs. I know that he did not mean to hurt me, but I guess my body is still like a human's right now. The rest of my wounds are almost healed as well.' He nuzzles the older demon. 'I am a fast healer. That is a good thing. Sebastian said that demons heal faster than humans. It seems that it is true.'

'I never want to lose my young prince. My young lover. I need you, Ciel. Things will be easier once you grasp the basics.' "Would you like to sit down or something? I could embrace you better and it would be easier sitting, or lying. But it's up to you." The raven smiles softly.

"Yes, I would like to sit down. It would be more comfortable to embrace each other while sitting or lying down." The boy loosens his grip on his lover since they are about to move somewhere else. 'I love being close to him. This makes me really happy. I wonder if we are going to move to a chair or the bed. That will be up to him.' He smiles more. 'I want him to be happy.'

The former butler glances around. 'A chair would be comfortable, but lying would be even more. We'd have more room, so perhaps lying around would be easier.' "Would the bed be alright? Does it matter to you?" 'We both should have a say. We are a couple after all.' He nods softly.

"The bed is fine." The former human earl purrs as he nuzzles the older demon. 'I love him so much. He makes me so happy.' His grip loosens a little more to prepare to move to the bed. 'I love everything about him. Everything about him makes me happy. I am sure that he feels the same way about me. We love each other.' His smile falls a little more, but the smile does not completely leave his face.

The older demon smiles and moves over to the bed, taking one side, and reclining himself back a bit. He is leaned up against the headboard slightly, as he extends his arms for his lover to join him, so he may hold him in his arms. 'I love him so much. I want to talk to him. I'll answer his question about my relationships now if he'd like, and I'll then ask my questions, I want to know when and if he wants to talk to his parents still, as well as if he still wants to leave or stay here.'

The demon prince smirks at the older male on the bed. 'He looks so good like that. I almost do not want to go over there, just to keep looking at him like this.' His smirk grows a little more before he moves slowly towards the bed. 'I want to tease him a little before we start talking about things.' His smirk continues to grow as he approaches the bed. 'I think I will try something.' The smirk on his face falls and then another one takes its place. He climbs onto the bed and crawls up towards his lover. When he reaches the older demon, he stops and looks into those crimson orbs with his mismatched ones. 'I love teasing him.'

'That smirk, he's plotting something. But I trust him. I have nothing to worry about. I love and trust him very much. He's the best, I find him very attractive. Anyone would be lucky to have him, but he's mine. I refuse to share him, he's mine. And no one else's. I am the lucky one who got Ciel Phantomhive.' He smirks softly, watching Ciel come closer, his smirk fades into a soft, gentle smile as he looks into the other's mismatched orbs.

'He seems to like what I did. Maybe I should tease him some more. He seems to enjoy it.' The young boy thinks for a minute. 'What can I do to tease him now? There has to be something that I can do.' He continues to think of a way to tease his older boyfriend as he gazes into his lover's eyes. 'Should I do something that I have done before or change it up and do something different? I want to do something different, but I do not know of anything that I can do.'

'I wonder what is going through your mind, Ciel. I'll see eventually, I suppose. I'm glad you're mine.' The raven gazes into his lover's eyes. 'They are such beautiful eyes. I love them, and everything about him.'

After a few minutes of thinking, something finally comes to the newborn's mind. 'I should tease his length, even though I have done that before. Maybe I can think of a different way to tease it? That would be something new.' He thinks for a minute. 'I will act like I am crawling closer to him and accidentally brush my knee against it.' He smirks and agrees with the plan. Before following through with his plan, he drops the smirk on his face. He crawls forward and 'accidentally' brushes his knee against his lover's length quite hard. 'I wonder what he thinks of this.'

The older male gasps out, as his face flushes red, he bites down on his lip to stifle back his sounds. 'That...It felt nice. It just occurred to me, I never did gain my release earlier. Now, I'd like to know if that was accidental, or did he plan this. It was a bit hard, but it did feel good. I will say that much.'

'Those sounds. It makes me think that this plan was a success. I am glad.' The bluenette prince stops the teasing and lies down on top of his older boyfriend. 'I am glad that I was able to tease him. Does he think that was an accident, or on purpose? I hope that he thinks that it was an accident. This plan has gone perfectly. I do not want it to fail now.' He nuzzles the other male's chest.

The raven's arms wrap around his lover and he smiles softly. 'It had to have been accident, but I can't be to certain, like the last time when he taunted me in my sleep and made it seem like a dream. Anything is possible, but I wish he'd continue on.'

The younger demon feels the arms wrap around him and smiles. 'I am glad that I can be with him like this. I am glad that we can be close after all that we have been through together. He was my butler for three years, and now he is my lover. I am happy that things have changed.'

The older male nuzzles Ciel's head softly, before playing with his blue locks. 'I love you, Ciel. This makes me happy, holding you in my arms. I'm glad to have you around me. My life changed, and I've never been happier. I'm glad you feel the same as I.'

'Does he want to talk about anything or just stay like this? I would not mind either way. I am just curious as to what he wants to do right now.' The prince leans into the large hand playing with his hair. 'I will never be happier than I am with you. I love your warmth and everything else about you. You make my life complete.'

Sebastian continues to hold him for a little longer, before gaining his thoughts and breaking the silence. "Do you want to hear about my past relationships still? If so, when? I'm willing to talk about them now, just as long as you say it won't upset you to hear about them. I love you more than any of my past relationships."

"I do. Now would be nice. It will not upset me at all." Ciel says as he nuzzles Sebastian some more. 'I am glad that he is willing to talk about them now. I am glad that I get to know more about him. I am glad that he loves me more than any of his past relationships. I would feel the same way if I had any relationships prior to this one.' He smiles. 'This is my first relationship and it is going really well so far. There have been some problems, but that is to be expected.'

"Well, alright." The adult male breathes in deeply for a moment, shutting his eyes, as he breathes in the scent of his lover. "My first relationship when I was young. Well, younger, around my teen years, it was such a while ago, and I suppose that one hurt a lot when it ended, because well, it was my first and well, I went all the way with him, actually." He flushes red. "However, I wasn't the one in control, really." He flushes redder. "The rest of my relationships were minor, not really enough to care about. I had two in the past that I cared about. Of course, I care about you the most, because I feel you are the one humans call 'soul mates.'" He nods softly. "I have had a few minor ones, but I said I really only had two worth remembering. You're the best out of everyone."

'He went all the way with someone. I guess I am not his first then, but I wonder if he was a top or a bottom.' A small chuckle escapes his lips as he imagines Sebastian being a bottom. 'I doubt that anyone is bigger than him. It would be amusing for him to be a bottom, but I will save that for another day.' He chuckles once more at the thought. 'I want to see him be a bottom.' He smirks and ceases his chuckles. 'He thinks that I am the best out of all of them. That is a good thing. I am glad that I mean so much to him.'

'What is he thinking about? He's amused by it.' He flushes and looks away briefly, before smiling softly. He returns his glance back to Ciel. "Is there anything else you wish to know right now, Ciel?" His red face fades a bit, looking to his lover's orbs.

"No." The boy says as a few more chuckles leave his lips. 'I cannot get this thought out of my mind. It is just too good. I bet Sebastian would not find it as amusing as I do.' He continues to chuckle, and soon the chuckles turn into laughter. Tears begin to fall from his eyes as he laughs. 'This is too good. I do not know if I can stop laughing. This thought is perfect.'

'Whatever he is thinking about is really making him laugh hard. I'm glad to see him happy, but I'm wondering what image he has in his head right now. No, maybe I don't want to know.' The raven haired demon smiles softly. 'I'll let him calm down before I push my questions at him.'

The bluenette's laughter dies down and he tries to catch his breath. 'That was amusing. That was one of the most amusing things that I have ever thought of. I hope Sebastian did not think that I was ignoring him. I was not.' He smiles back. 'Does he want to talk about something? I feel like he does.'

Sebastian smiles and touches Ciel's face softly. "I'm glad to see you are amused, and happy. That makes me so very happy. Would you mind if I ask a few things now? It's nothing bad, but something I am curious about."

"Sure. Go right ahead." Ciel says with a smile on his face as a few more tears fall from his eyes. 'I wonder what he wants to ask me about. He did say that it is nothing bad, but I am just curious as to know what it is that he wants to know.' The picture of Sebastian being a bottom comes to his mind once more. 'Why can this thought not just go away? I do not want to start laughing while Sebastian is trying to be serious about our relationship.'

'It's still in his mind whatever made him laugh. I'll do this quickly.' "Well, it's about living here. I'm curious if you still want to leave, or if you want to stay. I also would like to know about your list of things you wanted to ask your parents. Do you still wish to ask them?"

"I still want to leave this place. I do not want to live here, when my parents are here. I am sure that we both can agree that we despise them. I still wish to ask them, but I am not sure if I can actually speak to them the way I am right now." The teen prince says as he continues to nuzzle his older lover. 'I love you so much Sebastian. I wonder if it would be possible for you to talk to them instead of me. I know that the majority of the questions are from me, but I do not think I can talk to them right now.'

"I despise them greatly. I agree completely with you. My hatred is deep for them; however, I have to control myself. I can't cause a scene in front of them, I can't have them hate me, as they might pry me away from you and I never want that. I hate them, but I act civil around them. They did the one thing I could never do to you. And if I ever have children, I would never keep such a secret from them. I understand though, it's alright. If you ever can we will." Sebastian nuzzles his young demon in his arms.

'He is talking about children. Does he want children with me? Is it possible for demons to have children? If so, which one has the child? The male or the female? I would like to know.' "I think I might be able to talk to them. I do wish to talk to them soon, because as I said, I do not want to live here with them. I cannot stand them right now." Ciel says as he feels his boyfriend nuzzle him. He places his arms around the older male's neck in response.

"If you can, then you can. It will happen when it does. I wouldn't mind being here, it's the fact we are sharing the place with them. I'll be at your side no matter what, I promise that." The raven wraps his arms around Ciel, bringing him up closer to him and kisses his forehead. One hand plays with the blue locks.

"I cannot stand sharing a place with them. They upset me and I can see that they upset you as well." The Earl Prince blushes when his forehead is kissed. 'I will always be at your side as well, Sebastian. I can promise you that much.' He smiles and shifts his body upwards closer to his lover's face. His spherical shaped mismatched orbs meet almond shaped garnet ones.

"As soon as we are ready, we will go. I don't like them, they upset me, they upset you and that hurts me when you are upset. I love you, Ciel." The raven's larger hands touch Ciel's cheek, and stroke it softly. 'You're perfect. I want to spend my life with you.'

"Alright. I love you too Sebastian." The bluenette Earl purrs as he leans into the large hand on his cheek. 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. I feel like we are supposed to be together. It is almost like we were meant for each other. That makes me really happy.' He smiles and closes his eyes, enjoying his cheek being caressed.

The demon smiles and continues to touch his lover's cheek. 'So sweet. He makes me happy. I love him. I think-No, I'm sure he is my soul mate. The one I want to be with forever. The one who makes me smile. Thank you. Thank you for letting me have him.'

'I am pretty sure that he is my soul mate. I am glad that I was able to find him and spend almost three years with him. He makes me the happiest demon alive.' The newborn demon continues to lean into the hand on his cheek and his smile grows little by little.

'I'm glad that we met. It was worth serving him as a butler for three years. Hiding back my feelings for him was hard, but it became worth every bit of it in the end. Thank you, I have everything I've always wanted and more.' He smiles looking into the mismatched orbs. 'I like this. I love this. It's nice to hold him.'

'I love it when he holds me. I love to hold him. It makes me really happy and it somehow soothes me.' The teen remains quiet, listening to his lover's heartbeat, and breathing in his scent. The intoxicating mixture of vanilla beans and cinnamon overwhelms him and he lets out a soft seductive moan in response to the scent. 'I love his scent. It makes me really happy. I am glad that I can be close to him like this now. Our relationship has changed so much over the past few weeks.'

Sebastian breathes the scent of Ciel. He smiles and nuzzles his lover softly. "I love you." He whispers softly. "So much more than you will ever imagine, my Ciel." 'I'm happy everything worked out. We are meant to be, no matter what anyone thinks. '

Ciel smiles when he hears those words escape his older lover's lips. 'I am sure that I can imagine how much he loves me. If I had to say it right now, I would probably say that he loves me as much as I love him. That is really the only way to describe it since it is difficult to put into words.' He nuzzles the older male. 'I wonder what I smell like to him. Does he like it? I would like to know since I told him what he smells like to me. It is only fair.' The smile on his face stays there as he continues to take in his boyfriend's intoxicating scent.

'Let me hold you, and allow me to breath in the scent you give off. It's sweet, but not sure I can put a name to this scent. You would think I would, but it's sweet. He is sweet. Everything is perfect about you, Ciel. My Ciel.' He nuzzles his young lover and smiles softly, playing with the blue locks. 'I wish to figure out this scent.'

'I love it when he plays with my hair. It feels really nice and comforting. I do not remember many memories of when I was with my parents. I do not think any of them can compare to this. He makes me happy like this. I am glad that I have him, and that he will never leave me. I will never leave him.' The young demon's smile grows a little as he peels his eyes open slowly. He glances around the room and leans into the warm hand playing with his bluenette locks of hair.

The raven demon holds the young demon, his eyes shut, as a smile remains on his face. 'Let me hold him forever. Let him always be at my side. I love you, Ciel. Everything about you makes me smile, makes me happy. I love that. I'll give up my life for you. I'm happy you're a demon now, I'll never lose you due to human causes.'

'I am glad that I can be with him forever now. We will never be apart. We are a couple who are deeply in love with each other. Nothing can break this bond. We will remain together. I love him from the bottom of my heart. Nothing in this world or somewhere else can change the way that I feel about him. He is my world. I would be nothing without him.' As the bluenette prince thinks these thoughts, a few tears fall from the outer corners of his eyes. He is facing Sebastian's right so some of the tears go over the bridge of his nose and hit the cloth that lies on the older male's chest. 'I hope he does not think I am upset. I am not. I am really happy and these thoughts are really nice.'


	16. Chapter 16

The older male's eyes open slowly, looking to the bluenette's mismatched orbs. 'They look teary, as if he is upset, but I have this feeling he is not. I know he is rather happy, if anything more than happy. I would have felt uneasy if I felt he was upset. I'm glad I can be a good lover, Ciel. I hate making you upset, but it's never on purpose. I love you a lot, I could never harm you.'

'He is not saying anything so I think that he thinks that I am happy. I am. I am really happy. There is no one that can make me happier than he does.' More tears fall from the prince's face and onto his lover's chest. 'I wonder if he wants to talk about anything right now, or just stay like this. I will be happy either way.' His smile stays on his small face. 'I wonder what kind of demon I am. Am I like my parents? Am I like Sebastian? I want to know. I feel like I have to know. I feel like something like this is important.'

'I'd know if something were upsetting him, I feel at ease, I know he is happy. I love him, and I'm glad I make him happy. I'm happy as well. So very happy. All because of my boyfriend. My Ciel.' He holds his younger demon in him arms, one arm around his waist as the other plays a bit more with the blue locks.

The boy moves his head a little to look at his older lover's face. He rests his chin on the raven demon's chest and looks at his face with his still watery eyes and somewhat damp face. 'He makes me so happy.' The smile on his face falls a little but still remains there. 'Does he want to talk? I do not mind staying like this, but if he wants to talk, I will not stop him from doing so. I want to talk to him as well, but I am not sure as to what I am going to say to him.'

The older male smiles softly, moving his hand to touch Ciel's cheek softly. 'It's silent. I don't much like it, but all of my questions are answered, and I'm glad to just hold him. I'm sure he has questions, but some I can't answer as I don't know myself. We both are curious about the demon type he is, I know that for sure.'

'There are not many questions that I can think of to ask him right now. Maybe some will come to me if I lie here in his arms long enough.' The teen continues to gaze into his lover's garnet eyes with his mismatched ones, hoping that that will help him come up with some questions to ask. He does this for almost ten minutes and nothing comes to him. 'I guess that I cannot rush this. The questions will come to me eventually. I wonder if there is anything else that Sebastian wants to do right now. Cuddling like this is nice, but something more would be nice.'

'I should break the silence, I love to cuddle with him, and however it's a little too quiet. Think carefully. What could you say? I wonder if there's anything he'd like to do? Anything is nice, as long as it's with him.'

'Is he going to say something? He does look like he is thinking about something. If he wants to stay like this, then we will stay like this. I just want to do anything to please him. I am happy as long as I am with him. I do not want to think if we were ever separated from each other.' The newborn demon continues to look into his lover's eyes.

The raven nuzzles Ciel's forehead gently. 'I'll just try this for now.' "Is there anything that you wish to do, Ciel? Are you alright with laying around like this, or is there something you'd like to do. I'm truly alright with anything, but I'd like to know your thoughts."

"There is nothing that I wish to do right now other than stay here in your arms." The bluenette prince purrs softly. 'There really is nothing more that I want to do. Being here with you is all that I want right now. It does not matter what I am doing with you. I will always be happy when you are by my side, Sebastian. I love you.'

The elder demon smiles softly. "That sounds good to me, Ciel. I love to have you close like this. I love it very much." He gives a soft kiss to his forehead shutting his eyes softly, keeping a smile on his face. 'I'm glad you want to stay here in my arms, that is what I want. Just to hold you for a while longer.'

'I would like to do something more, but I do not want to do anything to upset him. Therefore, I will not say anything.' A blush appears on Ciel's face when his forehead is kissed lightly. 'He makes me happy. I know that I keep saying it, but I cannot help it. I just love him so much, that I forget everything else happening around us.'

'I love him, he makes me smile. He makes me happy. He can tell me anything he'd like, I'd love to hear it. I'll always listen.' "If you wish to do something more than this, feel free to suggest it. I'll always listen, Ciel." He nods softly.

"I will." The young male purrs once more to his older lover. 'I am glad that he is with me. I am glad that I am with him. I would never forgive my parents if they even attempted to separate us. They must be upset with me, since I chose a man to be with. They do not understand this, and I am sure that they have lost their respect for me because of this. I would not blame them. This is not normal. Everyone will look at me differently if they found out that I am with another man. These kinds of relationships are not normal. I wonder if it is any different here in hell.'

"I'm glad." He smiles 'Never be afraid to talk to me Ciel. I'll always listen, and offer everything I can to help you. I love you, Ciel. Thank you for choosing and allowing yourself to be mine. I know it was hard to understand at first. But one cannot help who they fall in love with. Demons don't seem to be as judging as humans. Some can be, however. But I believe that is rare. My love for Ciel is deep. I won't allow anyone to take him away from me.'

'I do have to start my training. It might be wise to start it now rather than later. I do not want leave his embrace though. If there is a way to do it while we are still embracing each other, then I would be glad to try it. That is really the only thing that I can think of to do right now.' The bluenette thinks to himself as he shuts his eyes slowly.

'I'm wondering if he is tired. I am a little bit, but not badly. I just wish to lie for a while like this, embracing my lover. He isn't as hungry, so that much of his training is coming along. That will come with time, as much as he does it, the better and easier it will get. A lot of this will come from experience.'

'I wonder what other things I need to learn. Are any of them essential like the feeding one? I am curious, but I do not want to bother him with such things right now. I do want to learn everything as soon as possible though. I need to become a better demon. I have to grow up and become a full grown demon like Sebastian.' The Earl Prince thinks as he breathes deep breaths and nuzzling his boyfriend's chest.

Once again, the older male plays with the younger's blue locks. He seems to enjoy when I do such, I'm glad to make him happy. You will grow into a fine demon, Ciel. I know that for sure. A great lover and you'll make a fine demon, and a fine prince.'

'I do not think that I make a very good prince since I act like this. If anything, I am a normal low class demon. I should not be a prince.' A few tears fall from the young male's face and onto his boyfriend's clothed chest. 'I am not a prince. I am a normal low class demon. I am nothing more than that.' More tears stream down his face. 'I should not be a prince. I am pathetic. I am a worthless prince.' Countless more tears fall down his small face.

'Something is worrying me. Is something bothering him? These don't seem like the same joyful tears.' The adult male frowns softly. 'What's wrong, Ciel? I don't want to assume wrongly, but it seems like something is on your mind.'

'He can tell that I am upset. I do not know if I can tell him anything when I am thinking like this.' The tears continue to stream down the newborn demon's face. 'He is worried about me so I should tell him something, but I do not know if I can. I am a terrible prince. I should just be a normal demon. If I were a normal demon, none of this would have happened. We would not have had these obstacles.'

'Ciel...' The adult demon frown remains, as he touches the bluenette's hair. 'I hate when you're upset. I wonder what is troubling you. I want to help you, my love. My Ciel. You can tell me anything, you know that.'

'If I tell him about this, I am sure that he will say something like "You are a great prince." or "You are the perfect prince." If he says something like that, I am not sure as to what I will say in response. I am afraid that I will hurt him again with something that I say. I always seem to do it without thinking.' The countless tears drench the bluenette's cheeks. 'He is frowning, so I know that he knows that I am upset. I am afraid to tell him about this though.'

'Don't be afraid of me, Ciel. I'll never laugh, or make fun of you. Never. I would never do something so heartless. I love you. I want to help you through everything you need help with. I want you to be open with me. Never fear me. I want to understand how you feel. Part of you is still human it seems, you're still understanding how to be a demon. I'll help you figure that out, but I want to learn your feelings too. Everything.'

Ciel attempts to work up enough courage to tell Sebastian what is on his mind, and takes a deep breath. "What kind of prince am I?" He questions quietly. "Should I be a prince?" A few tears stream down his face. "Am I supposed to be a prince?" More tears fall. "Should I be a normal demon?" As he talks, his voice often cracks and it becomes softer and softer. Countless more tears stream down his face, dampening the fabric on his lover's chest.

"Shh. Ciel. Please don't cry. Just relax now. You're a prince from your family. If you want to keep the title, then you do. If you don't, you can cast the title off. You learned you were a prince not too long ago. Everything is still new to you. And to me as well. Whether or not you wish to keep the title of a prince is up to you. If you want to be normal, then you can be. A prince is merely a title. I don't think you have to be if you don't want to be. No matter what you are, I'll love you no matter what." Sebastian touches the younger males face, wiping away a tear or two.

'It is just a title. Does he really believe that?' The prince tries to stop crying. "I want to be a prince, but I feel that I am not doing well at it. I act like this and I do not want to be around my parents." Both his eyes and cheeks become red and puffy from the crying. "Is that really normal for a so called prince to act?" He looks into his lover's almond shaped crimson eyes.

'What does he want me to say? I don't want so say something wrong and upset him again.' The elder demon continues to wear the frown on his face. "It's fine because you just became a prince. It's not something you've always been Ciel. I've never been royalty, nothing but a servant or just a plain demon. I wouldn't know much on royalty..." He looks down. 'I don't know what he wants me to do, or even say for this matter. I just want him to be happy, and I don't want to upset him.

'I am a failure. Why does he keep saying things like that? Does he expect me to calm down just from that? I have thought about this too much to forget about it now.' "I know." The young demon mumbles in a hushed tone of voice. 'I know that he does not understand what I feel right now, so how can he give me advice on what to do? He has always been a normal demon. I feel like I am being a terrible lover right now. I would not blame him if he wants to leave me.'

The raven breathes out a sigh. "I'm sorry." 'I can't do anything to help him. I really don't know what I can do; I'm a demon, never anything but that. I've been a butler, but never any kind of royalty. I've never been a human, or a newborn. There is so much I just can't do for him and I hate myself for it. Ciel, forgive me. I know you don't want to be with them, but I think that's the only way you can be a prince, and without learning the ways of a prince, I can't be much help. I'm just a former butler to the Phantomhives', just a demon, my prince's lover.' He sighs again and shuts his eyes softly. 'I don't want him to hate me.'

The boy's crying subsides and looks at the large damp spot on his boyfriend's tail coat. 'I did this. Now that I think about it, we are a couple now. He should dress in something other than what he has been wearing. He is no longer my butler. He is my lover.' He glances around the room for something to dry his lover off and spots nothing. 'I guess I will have to let it dry on its own. There is nothing I can use to dry it right now.' "I apologize for getting your clothes wet." He says softly as he looks at the large wet spot on his raven's clothes with a sad expression on his face. 'I will inform him that I want him to start dressing differently soon. If he notices that I am thinking, then perhaps I will tell him sooner.'

The old demon shakes his head. "Don't apologize. It will dry." He takes his lovers chin into his hand and strokes his cheek softly.' It's okay, I really swear that. I want to understand you better, my love. What can I do to understand you better? You are my lover, my prince. I want to know everything about you. About humans, about how you feel.'

'It is true that it will dry. Perhaps I should take this chance to tell him what I want from him, seeing as his clothes are wet.' The bluenette prince leans into the hand on his face. 'I will tell him. Now is the perfect time to say something about it.' He takes a small breath before opening his mouth to speak. "Sebastian, there is something that just came to my mind." He looks into his lover's eyes. "Seeing something actually caused me to think of it." 'I will go in more detail about it after I hear a response from him. I do not want to say anything that I will regret.'

The raven haired demon tilts his head softly to the side. "Something came to mind? Do you wish to talk about it at all?" He looks back into the mismatched orbs with his crimson ones. "I'd like to know if you would be willing to tell me." 'I want you to feel free to tell me anything, Ciel. I want to know. Good and the bad, so I can improve if I upset you.'

"I was looking at your clothes and remembered that we are lovers now." A blush appears on the newborn demon's face. "I want you to start wearing other clothes. This butler outfit does not suit you anymore. You are no longer my butler." He purrs softly. 'I wonder what kind of clothes he will start wearing.' He licks his lips. 'I look forward to it.'

The older male blushes softly. "You wish for me to wear other clothes? Well, I can do that." He smiles softly. 'That would be the first time in such a long while. What would I wear? What would he like me to? Should I ask his opinion? Yes. I should, he is my lover, my boyfriend. I'm happy he doesn't think of me as his servant anymore. That's what I was for three years. Now I am his lover.' "Do you have anything you exactly wish for me to wear, such as a suggestion? It's been a while since I last wore something besides my butler uniform." He flushes a little more, but smiles at his lover.

The demon prince moves forward until his head hovers over his older boyfriend's head. "Surprise me." He purrs as he lowers his head, capturing Sebastian's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. 'I love you Sebastian. I really do not care what you wear. Nothing will ever make me not want to be around you. I want you to surprise me.' He raises his head a little but still keeps his head over his lover's head. He smirks and then licks his lips a couple times.

"I can do that." Sebastian smirks softly, as he purrs softly into his lover's ear, before kissing the others lips passionately back. 'I'm a demon, I can figure something out. It's not like I'm in the human world, so I suppose dressing casual will do. Yes. I'll do so. I'll surprise you, dressing down. I no longer have to dress like a servant. I'm glad you want me to dress otherwise. I love you, Ciel.'

'He seems happy about this. I am glad. He means so much to me.' The Earl Prince's mismatched orbs look into crimson ones and his smirk changes into a smile. 'I love it when he is being sweet. I am happy that he is mine. No one will ever have him. We will be together forever. It is going to take a while to get used to him not dressing like a butler, but I am glad about this change. This is something that needed to happen since we are in love now. We are no longer master and servant.'

The former butler gives a gentle nuzzle to his lovers nose as his hand touches his lovers cheek. 'My Ciel. I will let no one take you. You are mine, I am yours. I always am here for you. No matter what happens in life, I will stay with you, we stay together. I love you, I need you.' He looks into his lovers eyes. 'This uniform is the last thing that labels me as a butler. Soon, I'll no longer be a butler; I will be just my lover's boyfriend. I'm happy. He makes me happy. I love him so much.'

The former master nuzzles his lover's nose back gently and his smile grows. 'I am glad that we can be like this. Nothing will ever be the way it used to be between us. We are now open with each other, and I see him as my lover rather than my butler. I told him that he is no longer my butler, and he is just my boyfriend. I want him to act and dress the part. I am truly happy.' He leans into the hand on his cheek.

'You are no longer my master. My lover and my boyfriend. I have been in love with you for such a long time now. I'm glad you know how I feel about you. And I'm more than glad to know you feel the same. I love you, I'll always love you and treat you the best. You deserve the best, my Ciel.' The raven's arm wraps around Ciel's waist, holding him closely.

'He is holding me close to him.' The smile on Ciel's face lowers a little, but still remains there. The blush on his face darkens a little and his stomach decides, now of all times, to crave blood. It remains quiet. 'Why must this happen now? I want to stay in his embrace. I do not want to feed right now. I do not desire it. I do not crave it.' As he thinks about his hunger, the hunger inside him slowly grows and he shuts his eyes. 'I have to have my eyes closed. I do not want him to see that I am hungry. I just want to stay like this.'

Sebastian nuzzles Ciel softly. 'What is it? Is he tired? Or is something bothering him. It's how he shut his eyes. Does he need something? Hunger? I don't know, but he'll hopefully say something, or at least let me know somehow if he needs something, right?'

As the young male tries to hide his hunger, his stomach protests to the idea and begins making small noises. 'I guess I cannot fight it anymore. Sebastian knows about it now. I have to feed. There is no choice in this. My body desires blood, yet I do not want to leave his embrace.' He lets out a small sigh.

"You can feed quickly, Ciel. If you grow tired, I'll continue to embrace you and we can rest together. Don't starve yourself. You need it, Ciel." The raven nods softly, stoking his cheek a little more.

'Do not starve myself? I need it? I should be the one telling him this. He has starved himself for three years. I know he cares, but he should not say such things when he has done this himself.' "No." The hungry demon says quickly, shaking his head back and forth. 'I do not want to feed. I must learn to control this. He can control himself well. He has starved himself for three years. He is hungrier than I am right now. I am worried about him.'

The older male frowns softly. "You're hungry. You need it, Ciel. You're still learning to control it. I can't have you doing that yet." 'I haven't eaten in a while, I guess that's true. And I'm afraid to take any more blood from Ciel. I hurt him the last time I did. I won't for a while. Not unless he insists on me doing so. But never will I take from his arm again.' He shakes his head. 'No, I'm not eating now. He needs it more than I do. A newborn needs it. The basic is to bite and drink, but not to lose control of himself. That's all he should worry about now.'

'I know I am hungry, but I must learn to control it. This is the first step into learning how to be a demon.' "No I do not." The young demon replies as he moves off of his lover and sits up on the bed. 'I must not feed. I must not give in. I have to be strong. I have to be like Sebastian.' He brings his knees up until his feet are flat on the bed. He wraps his arms around his legs and buries his face between them. 'I have to learn to control myself. I do not want to be the only one feeding. I am sure that he is still hungry. He did not take that much blood from me, so I am worried about him.'

"Ciel..Please don't do this to yourself." The elder male shakes his head. "What will it take for me to get you to take blood from me?" 'I sound desperate for this. But he needs to. He's still young; he's not ready to do something like this. Don't ignore it. Please, Ciel. I don't want you getting weak from it.'

"You need to feed as well." 'I am worried about him. I do not want him to ignore his hunger. He has done it for so long that I really think that he needs to feed now. I cannot think of feeding from him when he is like this.' "If you will not do that, then I will not feed." 'It is as simple as that.' The boy says in between his legs. 'Please understand that I care about you. I do not want you starving yourself, Sebastian.'

The older male tilts his head to the side. "Do you really care that much, Ciel?" He sighs softly. "Very well. If it will get you to feed, I will do so." He pauses and looks down. "But I don't want to hurt you. That's why I haven't wanted to feed since that last time I fed off of you."

'I really thought that he was going to decline to this.' "Must you really ask that question? Of course, I care that much." The hungry prince looks up at his lover. "I worry about you when you do things like that. This is the only thing that I could think of to get you to feed." 'I am glad that he is going to feed.' He lowers his legs. "You will not hurt me like before. I feel stronger than I was before." He smiles as he tries to comfort Sebastian. 'I wonder where he will choose to feed from.'

"I won't be happy with myself if I hurt you again.." He shakes his head, continuing to look down. "I'm happy to know you care, Ciel. I've done it for three years, but I won't anymore, because I don't want to worry you. I trust you. But I'm afraid to take from your arm."

"Then do not take from my arm. You can take from anywhere you would like." The teen demon says to the adult demon. 'I am glad that he has decided to stop doing this to himself. It makes me happy that he is taking better care of himself for me. I wonder where he will take from. I hope he does not find some way to tease me. If he does, then I will tease him back.'

"You promise to feed as well, right? That is the only way I will take from you. "He nods softly. 'Where should I take? Arms are out. His neck should be able to withstand it easier. Maybe I'll take from there.' the raven licks his lips slightly. 'I'm used to ignoring my hunger. His blood tastes sweet, but I'd rather starve than hurt him. But I can't starve myself now. For his sake.'

"I promise." 'Is he going to try and tease me or just feed? I guess I will have to wait and see.' The bluenette looks at his lover, curious to know where Sebastian is going to take blood from. 'I hope he does not try to tease me. I do not want him to do that. I need him to feed. He needs to feed.'

'I'm going to ask if his neck is alright first.' The full grown demon nods softly. "Do you mind if I took from your neck?" 'I feel his neck is going to be stronger. I'm sure it is.' He looks to his lover. 'I need you to feed after me as well. It will probably make the both of us tired, but I suppose it will be worth it.'

"I do not mind where you take from as long as you get the blood that you need." The hungry boy says. 'I wonder what it will feel like this time. Will it be like before when I wanted him to do it more? Will it be different? This has to happen first before I feed from him. I am sure that that I will be tired after this. I am not so sure about Sebastian though.'

'I'm hungry now. Thank you for letting me do this. I love you.' The older male nods softly, going over to Ciel. He begins to expose his lover's neck, before biting into his neck's flesh. 'Easy. Don't hurt him.' He begins to feed off his lover, drinking the sweet blood. 'I don't want to take a whole lot from him.' When he gets his fill, he pulls from Ciel, the demon licks his lips. 'Thank you.'

When the fangs penetrate the young demon's skin, his eyes widen as he feels blood being taken from his body. 'This is just like before. It feels the same. I like it.' He tilts his head a little more to give his lover more access to his neck. He sighs softly when the fangs leave his neck. 'I was enjoying that. I did not want it to stop. Why? Why do I like it this much? Am I addicted to it?' His eyes widen a little more at this realization. 'I do enjoy it. I feel that I am addicted to this feeling. I want to feel it more often. I enjoy this.' He shakes his head softly. 'I have to feed now. Since he did not tease me, I cannot tease him. I guess I will just take from his neck again.' He moves forward and places his mouth at the crook of Sebastian's neck. He penetrates the skin with his fangs and quickly drinks his fill of blood within a few minutes. 'That was delicious. Thank you Sebastian.' He wraps his arms around his lover's chest and goes limp, resulting in their bodies flush up against one another. He shuts his mismatched eyes and falls asleep in his lover's arms.

Sebastian pulls away from his lover, allowing him access to feed from wherever he felt the need to. 'I thank you for letting me feed from you, my lover. I'm glad that I can feed, and I'm glad you allow it. I love you so much.' His thoughts end when he feels the younger demon's fangs bite into his neck. His eyes shut, as he feels the blood being taken from his body. From feeding, and being fed from has tired the older male. He smiles softly as the other falls asleep in his arms. The raven shuts his eyes once more, before allowing himself to rest for a while, holding his boyfriend in his arms.

Ciel just lies in the comfort of his lover's arms as he sleeps. After an hour, he wakes up, but stays still. 'I do not want to wake him up if he is asleep. He needs to rest. I am glad that I was able to get him to feed. I am doing well as his lover. He will never starve himself again. I will make sure of that.' He keeps his eyes closed and breaths in the mixture of vanilla beans and cinnamon that the raven gives off. 'He makes me truly happy.'

The raven sleeps lightly alongside Ciel. Holding his lover as he did. He could be woken easily if needed. Being able to hold the younger male makes the raven rest peacefully. He has a small smile on his face as he rests.

The young demon moves his head carefully to look at his boyfriend's sleeping face. 'He looks so peaceful when he is asleep.' A blush appears on his face. 'I suppose that I should not tease him this time. It would be amusing to me, but I feel he would know it was me instead of a dream this time.' The blush darkens a little as he continues to gaze at his lover's sleeping face. 'He is smiling. He must be either dreaming something nice, or he is happy. I am not sure which one it is, but I am happy when I am with him.'

The older male stirs a little bit, keeping his faint smile, as his crimson eyes open softly. His smile widens a little bit as he sees his young lover, and gives him a gentle nuzzle. 'It was a nice little rest. I'm glad I could hold him while we both rested. My hunger is gone, and I'm sure his is as well. I'm glad. I love him.'

The boy watches the adult male stir a little in his sleep, but keeping his smile. His eyes widen a little when he sees those almond shaped crimson orbs. He nuzzles his older lover back softly. 'I hope he slept well. I know that I did. I love him so much. I hope that he is not hungry anymore. I know that I am not.' His smile widens some.

The raven touches Ciel's cheek softly. 'I'm glad to see him awake and he seems to be happy as well as I am. I'm glad; I love him very much; he makes me happy.' "Did you sleep well?" He asks softly, as his hand moves to the earls blue hair.

"I did." The Earl leans into the hand on his cheek. "Did you sleep well?" He asks quietly as he feels the hand move to his bluenette locks. 'I like it when he does this. I am glad we are together. I am glad that we have shared our feelings and can be like this. It makes me really happy. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to my parents about the questions we both have, and to learn to be a proper prince. If I have to stay here to be a prince, then I will have to learn to deal with it. I want to be a prince, since I am part of the royal family. It does make it better that Sebastian is here by my side no matter what happens. That comforts me some.'

"I'm glad that you did. I did as well." He nods softly and kisses his princes forehead. 'This is nice, I enjoy to hold him closely I love just to be with him.' The fingers of the older male trail through the bluenette's hair.' We both are done feeding and resting. What will we do now? Stay like this? Or should the two of us do something more? I'm sure we could find something to do if we wished.'

"That is good." The teen nods and leans into the kiss on his forehead. 'There is nothing I want more right now than to be with him.' His smile widens as well as his eyes. 'I am glad. Is there anything that he wants to do? Is there anything that I want to do?' He nuzzles his lover. 'I am just going to think for a while. Something is bound to come to me.'

The older male continues to play with the blue locks. 'I love him. He means a lot to me. He means everything to me. As much as I despise his parents, living here won't bother me. It's a lovely place. It's just dealing with them that will bother me. But as long as Ciel is with me, nothing else will matter.'

'I would like to talk to my parents, but I am not sure if Sebastian is in the mood to do such a thing. He does not seem too fond of my parents. I will not lie about it; I am not particularly fond of them either. They have hurt me so much.' The demon prince snuggles with Sebastian as he continues to think about his parents.

'I'll do anything, just as long as my love is at my side. I love him. If we chose to stay here like this, or even if he wishes to do anything else, I'll be alright. I'm well rested and no longer hungry. The same can be said about him as well.' He nods to himself. 'I'll do anything with him.'

'I think I should ask him if he want to talk to my parents today. I can understand if he does not want to.' The bluenette's eyes go back to normal. 'Should I tell him now? Maybe should I wait? I will tell him though. I do have to talk to my parents about this. This is something that is important to me.'

'If I had to guess, something's on his mind. I don't think it's anything bad, I'd be able to tell. Hopefully it's alright though, hopefully he will tell me. I know it's nothing bad though.' He looks to his boyfriend, looking to get a glance of his face.

The immortal prince looks up at his lover's face. 'I wonder if he wants to talk to them now. Would he want to? I know that he said that he would be by my side, but this is about my parents. He dislikes them. Why would he want to come with me to talk to them about the questions we both have and about what is expected of me as a prince?'

'I think he has something he'd like to say. Feel free to tell me anything, Ciel. I'd always love to hear you say so. I love you, after all.' The raven looks to Ciel's face, glancing with his crimson eyes to the mismatched.

'I have to say something.' The newborn demon takes a deep breath. "Sebastian?" He mumbles quietly to the older male. "I have been thinking about something for a while. I am not sure if it is something that is to your liking." He says in a soft tone of voice.

The older male tilts his head to the side. "What is it?" 'Not to my liking? I'm curious now. What does he have to say?' "What are you thinking about? Do you wish to tell me? I wouldn't mind knowing." He nods his head softly.

"I have been thinking about my parents." The younger male pauses when he lowers his head, breaking eye contact. "I have been thinking about the questions that we have for them and also things regarding me being a prince." He lowers his head a little more. 'I cannot blame him if he does not want to talk to them. We both dislike them after what they did to me. It is only natural to hate them. I want to give them a chance to explain themselves though.'

"Do you wish to talk to them now, Ciel? To be honest, I despise them and you know that, but I want to know the truth about everything. I want to know as much as you do. And if you wish to talk to them, then we will. I'll company you if you wish to."

"I do, but we do not have to talk to them if you do not want to. We both despise them. I do not want to make you do something that you do not want to do. I wish to know the truth about everything as well. It is in my best interest to learn everything I can about being a proper prince. If we have to stay here to do that, then at least I have you here with me." A blush appears on Ciel's face as he admits this.

"I want to know, Ciel. We both do. And we should do it as soon as possible I think. I want to know, so there for I will. It's something I'd like to do, for you and so we have our information." Sebastian nods softly and smiles lightly, as he touches Ciel's face. "We can get through anything as long as we are together."

"I agree Sebastian. We should talk to them then." 'I am glad that he is willing to go with me to talk to them. This means a lot. Where did we put that list of questions?' The demon teen looks around the room for the list of questions that he wrote earlier. 'I do not see it. I guess it is not in here. I am starting to think that we are going to have to remember the questions.' He sighs.

"Are you looking for the list? I recall seeing it elsewhere. Perhaps we should check around for it." he nods softly. 'I want to know, we have to find it. Remembering each question exactly will not be easy.'

"Yes." 'I guess I forgot that we left it in the other room.' The boy sighs. 'I guess I am starting to forget things. This might be as a result of being with Sebastian.' He sighs once more. "That is correct. I must have forgotten." He lowers his head a little, sighs, and puts a depressing look on his face. 'I am losing it.'

"Don't be upset, it's alright to forget minor things like this every now and again. It happens. I've had it happen before." He nods softly. 'It's alright to be a little forgetful. A lot has happened recently.'

'It is alright to forget minor things? What does he mean by that? I am supposed to be a prince. I am not supposed to forget things this easily. I have to remember each and every single thing. I need to get a hold of yourself, Ciel.' The bluenette prince sighs once more, keeping his head lowered.

"Let me reword what I said. It is important to us, but it was just paper, paper that we can easily rethink. It isn't like it was an important document from Her Majesty or something. Like I said, it's important to us, but it's alright. Please don't hate yourself, Ciel" He frowns softly, lifting Ciel's chin. 'Mistakes happen, but we can't hate ourselves from the minor ones.'

"I know that, but I have never forgotten anything up until now." The younger demon mumbles as he averts eye contact by looking down at the bed. 'Do not hate myself. Does he expect me to do that? How can I forget about this easily? I have been very good at remembering everything up until now.' He tries to fight off the hand holding his chin.

"Think about it, you have a lot on your mind now, a lot to remember a lot to do. It's only natural Ciel. It will get better; things will come easier once you grasp being a demon, grasp being a prince." He sighs moving his hand from the other. 'I wish I understood...I'm sorry that I do not completely get it. I'm trying so hard, Ciel.'

"That has nothing to do with it. It will not." 'He is speaking the truth, but I do not want to admit it out loud yet. I do not know if I can fully grasp everything.' Ciel says quietly when he lies; face down into the pillow, on the bed. 'I do not want to look for the paper. Nor do I want to rethink everything and rewrite it.'

Sebastian sighs out and rubs his head. 'What am I doing wrong? I just don't know anymore. It's the truth, isn't it..? Does he even want to talk to them now? Or even at all? Should I just assume- No I can't. I love him, I can't assume anything. I'm just so confused. I don't know what more I can do right now. Should I just sit here and be quiet?' He looks down, another sigh escaping his lips.

The young prince moves his head to the side. "Sebastian." He pauses briefly before continuing. "I still want to talk to them, but there are a few things that I do not want to do." He pauses once more. "I do not want to look for the paper, rethink all the questions, nor do I want to rewrite them." He mumbles softly as he closes his small eyes. 'I do not want to look at him when he responds to this. I feel that, when he does, he will say something that I do not want to hear.'

'What does he mean by this? Does he remember them enough that he doesn't need the paper? Ciel, I'm so confused. Please explain yourself. I can't possibly know everything you are thinking.' "And what is it that you do want to do then?" 'Hopefully that will make sense, I'm confused, and responding is complicated. I need to know everything in order to understand.'

"I want to talk them. I have not thought of how I want to do this though. The paper seems useless to me since I do not want to look for it." A thought comes to the teen's mind. 'Unless he wants to look for it.' "Unless you want to look for it. That would solve the issue of the questions, but that still leaves how to talk to them about me being a prince." He says, propping himself up with his arms behind his back, sitting up on the bed.

"If you don't need the paper, then I won't search for it, of course unless you feel I should look for it." He nods softly. "I don't know any other way to talk to them. Coming right out and saying it just might be the only way. Unless we found the paper, and handed it to them for them to read themselves."

"You can search for it if you wish. I am fine with either of the two choices that you have suggested." 'It would make it easier to have the paper, and we would not have to necessarily talk to them. I does not really matter to me what way we decide to go about this. I just need this done. That is all that matters to me.' The Earl says softly as he looks up into his lover's crimson orbs with his mismatched ones.

"What shall we do, Ciel?" He tilts his head to the side, looking with his crimson eyes to the others mismatched. 'This is your choice I suppose, they are you're parents, I don't exactly wish to, but I want to have questions answered.'

"I do not really have an interest as to how we do this, as long as it gets done." The boy nods to his tall boyfriend in front of him. 'This needs to get done. I have to know the answers to the questions that I have. I do not quite remember them, so it would be helpful to have the paper. After those questions are asked, I can ask them about everything I need to know about being a prince. If I have to live here with them to do that, then at least I will have Sebastian here by my side.' He smiles.

"The paper will be useful to questions we can't remember exactly. It will also be useful if you do not wish to speak to them." He nods softly, smiling as well. 'Let's get this over with. I don't want to see them, let alone speak to them. Living with them is hard as it is, but it is fine with me as long as I have Ciel.'

"That is true. Perhaps the paper is not as useless as I thought it was." The young male sighs when he admits this. 'I would rather not have to admit that, but I felt that there is no other way around it. Living here is going to be a bit difficult with my parents, but other than that it might be alright. It might even be like living at the manor again.' He smiles as he thinks of this place being like the manor and then shakes his head. 'No. It will not be like the manor. My parents will be here, and I will be a prince, on top of that there will be more servants than before. This place will be nothing like the manor. The only thing that is in common is that I am here with Sebastian.' He sighs. 'Everyone else is gone.' He sighs a couple more times.

"Should we then look for the paper? Or should I? It's really something we should figure out before heading to them." 'Will he want to stay here? That's what I'd like to know. Stay here or leave? I wouldn't mind this place, it's just..them. I do not like them one bit.'

"It would be wise to look for the paper. I do not want to have to talk to them, seeing as I still despise them." 'I guess I can just stay here while he looks for the paper. I do not want to get in his way, nor do I want to look for the paper. I will leave that to him.' The bluenette's mismatched orbs scan his lover's body from head to toe slowly. 'I am glad he is here with me. It makes this situation a little better. I can at least manage to live here with him. If he was not here, then I would leave immediately and find my own place to live.' He smirks. 'I wonder if he thinks I am going to plan something since I just smirked. I am not, but it would be a good idea to find a way to tease him. I enjoy it for the most part.' He continues to smirk as his eyes look back into the almond shaped crimson ones that belong to Sebastian.

"I'll see to it at once then." He nods softly, watching the eyes of his lover. 'He smirked again. He is planning something, or thinking about something amusing. No matter. If he has anything in mind, we can discuss this all later. I want to get discussing with his parents out of the way first. I'm sure he does as well. First to find that paper.'

'I should plan something, just for the hell of it.' The prince thinks for a minute before a few chuckles escape his lips. 'I really have lost it. I keep making jokes like this in my head. I have to stay focused.' He shakes his head lightly. 'I do want to tease him, but I need to think of something first before I do so. I want this to be perfect. It has to be.' He closes his eyes and tries to think of a plan to tease the older male. After about ten minutes, he comes up with a plan. 'I will wait until he falls asleep and make myself erect. Then I will take his hand in mine and place it to where his hand is wrapped around my arousal.' He smirks. 'This is bound to work. I just have to find a way to tire him out and then execute my plan. This is going to be perfect.' He tilts his head. 'How can I tire him out though? He is not a newborn so feeding will not work. What else is there to do?' As he tries to think of a way to tire his lover out, he opens his eyes and glances up at Sebastian.

While Ciel had been 'plotting' out how to tease the demon, Sebastian had gone searching for the paper. With luck, he found the paper, not taking him long at all. After finding it, he returns to his lover, just in time for Ciel to open his eyes, once they open the raven makes eye contact with him, the paper in hand.

'I see he found it. It is best to get this over with. I will work more on my plan later.' Ciel smirks as he makes eye contact with his lover's eyes. 'This is going to be perfect. I will start thinking more about my plan after we 'talk' to my parents. This is something that needs to be done.'

The older male makes eye contact for a bit more, before breaking the silence. "So then, shall we proceed on then?" He watches for a response from his lover.

"We shall." The younger male says as he gets up off the bed and walks towards the door. 'What would be a good way to tire him out? There has to be something other than doing something perverted.' He glances back at his older lover. 'What can I do to make you want to sleep? Is there anything that can do that other than feeding and sex?' He feels his cheeks slightly heat up and he looks back at the door. 'Why did I think of that? I am trying to come up with something that is not along those lines. I need to figure this out.'

'Something's on his mind, that I can feel. But it isn't bad, thankfully. He blushed a little, that's how I can tell. I'm curious, but I'll leave him to his thoughts, unless it bothers him, I'll leave it alone.' He walks to the door, opening it for his lover. 'Now to figure where they'll be, and how they'll react and respond. '

The demon prince walks through the doorway and walks around the castle looking for his parents. 'I do not know where anything is really, since I was not the one walking around a couple days ago looking for my parents. Sebastian was the one carrying me since my foot was injured.' He closely looks at the paintings on the walls and notices that they are all portraits of family members. He widens his eyes. 'There is not one of me. Did my parents not want anyone to know that they had a child?' He stops in the middle of the large hallway and looks down at the floor. A few tears fall from the outer corners of his eyes, to the floor below. 'Did they want to keep me a secret? I guess they did.' The tears pick up and fall more rapidly. 'They did not want me. I am an unwanted child.' He falls to the ground and buries his face between his knees. 'I am unwanted.'

The raven stops, turns around and heads to Ciel's side quickly. 'What happened? What made him feel this way? If anyone harms him, I swear I will put an end to them. He deserves to be happy. I want to make him happy. Ciel, talk to me or something. I want to know what upset you. It isn't me, is it? If it is, I'll fix it. If it's not, I'll simply make sure this thing or person can't harm you again ever.'

The bluenette hears the sound of Sebastian's formal shoes hitting the floor quickly. 'I guess he is running to my side.' He opens his mouth to speak. "Sebastian. Look at those portraits and tell me what you see." He mumbles as more tears fall from his eyes and dampen the cloth of his pants that lies on his knees. 'Please tell me what you see Sebastian. I know that you will be able to see it.'

The older demon looks up at the walls. He examines each painting. 'It's Ciel's family. But what- Oh, now I see. Could it because he is in none of them? That would be enough to upset me.' The older male puts an arm around Ciel, as a way to comfort his young lover. 'He needs to be comforted. I have yet another reason to despise these two demons, regardless of they are royalty. No one should make their son feel this way. '

The boy demon feels the arm around him and turns around quickly clinging to the adult demon. 'Why must they do this? Am I unwanted? Were they truly happy when I was born? Do they love me? Do they want me here?' His eyes widen and the tears begin to stream down his face. 'Is this why they did what they did? I guess they did not really want me. I really am an unwanted child. I am not wanted here, nor am I needed here.'

The adult demon holds Ciel tightly, hugging him to comfort his younger demon. 'Shh, Ciel. It's going to be okay. I love you. I always will. I have more hate for them, and more questions, something tells me he does as well. I don't want to keep him here if this is how he is going to feel. It's heart breaking.'

The bluenette's crying picks up and his body begins to shake. 'I am unwanted. They never loved me. They were not happy when I was born. That is why I am in none of these pictures. I do not know if I want to face them anymore; not after what I just saw.' His heart feels like it just broke into millions of pieces and his body shakes a little harder. 'I am hurting. I am lucky to have Sebastian here. I do not know if I could make it without him. He is here for me.' He basically begins pouring his eyes out.

'I need to be here for him now. I can't stand to see him this upset. It shatters my heart. Oh, Ciel. I can't believe them! I hate them so much. They have a great son, and to do all this to him, it sickens me. If I had children, never would I do such to them, and I'll never do anything like this to hurt you. If we ever get a place of our own, we'll have our own portraits. Of anything we desire. But for now, I need to help him, focus on the present.' The older demon holds his lover closely; he plays with the blue locks to soothe him. 'Please get well, feel better. I love you.'

As soon as the earl feels the fingers playing with his hair, his crying subsides some. He nuzzles his lover a few times, trying to calm down. 'I have to have these questions answered. They need to be answered.' Both his crying and shaking completely stop after a few minutes. He looks up at Sebastian with his puffy red face from crying. 'Thank you Sebastian.' He loosens his grip on his lover a little, but still holds him. 'We have to talk to them, no matter how I feel right now.' His heart continues to hurt. His lips curl down into a frown and his eyes have a hint of sadness, but mostly hatred for his parents. 'I despise them.' Without him knowing, his eyes begin to glow a faint shade of red.

The raven notices the eyes turning red, as his own widen. 'Hatred? Is that what they mean?' He wipes the tears that remain from Ciel's eyes. 'I'm glad you calmed down. What shall we do now, Ciel? What do you want to do? I want to repair your heart. I know you hurt right now. I'll help you through this all.'

'Do I want to talk to my parents?' The prince shakes his head. 'No. That does not matter. This is something that I have no choice but to go through with this. This is important. I know that we both want the answers to the questions that we both have.' He tilts his head. "Do you still want to talk to them?" When he speaks, his voice comes out raspy.

"Yes. I do, Ciel. But I won't make you if you don't want to. We don't have to. I want to know. I want to know why they have been doing everything they did to you." The raven's hand squeezes into a fist. 'They've angered me. They've upset the one person who makes me the happiest. I can't tolerate that.'

"It does not matter whether I want to do this or not. We need answers to our questions." The bluenette says plainly with his voice still a bit scratchy. 'I guess crying does this to me. I am glad that we have the piece of paper so I do not have to necessarily speak to them.'

"You won't have to say a word. That's why the paper is helpful, Ciel." The raven haired male gives a gentle nuzzle to his lover. "However, I think I'd like to add a question. The question about the portraits. It's added another reason of my hatred towards them." He loosens the grip of his fist, calming himself down. 'I hate them. I hate them for hurting him. For lying. For everything.'

"Indeed. I am curious about that as well." The young demon mumbles softly as he nuzzles the older demon. 'I am glad that I do not have to talk to them. I do not desire to talk to them. I despise them. They have hurt me. It is obvious to me that they dislike me and do not want me. Should I add those questions to the list?' He nods. "Sebastian, there are a few questions that I would like to add as well." He mutters.

Sebastian nods, as he takes out the paper from his tailcoat's pocket. He takes out something to write with as well. "Shall we add them then? Then we can proceed on." He nods softly once more. "I despise them for everything they have done. Nothing will change that. I love you."

"We shall." Ciel nods. "I feel the same way about them." He sits back so Sebastian can write down the questions. "I love you too." He purrs softly. "These are the questions that I have. Were you happy when I was born? Do you love me? Did you want me or am I an unwanted child?" A few tears fall from his mismatched eyes. "Lastly, are the questions about me being a prince and what is to be expected of me." A couple more tears fall and he lowers his head.

The older demon writes down the questions, before writing the last one, he lifts Ciel's chin and wipes away the tears. "No matter what their answers are, my love for you will always be true. I'll love you forever. Remember that always, okay?" 'I'll treat him with the respect he deserves. He deserves to be loved, to be happy and to smile.' He moves his hand away and writes the final question of Ciel's, before adding his own question.

"I will. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Always keep that in your mind." He tilts his head and gives a slight smile. "Okay?" 'I wonder what they are going to say to these questions. There are more than we had before so it might take longer. At least I do not have to talk to them. That makes this situation at least a little better.' His smile widens a little. 'I love you so much, Sebastian.' His eyes scan as much of his lover that he can see.

"I'll always remember it, and I'll treasure you and your love forever. " He smiles softly. "There, that is all of them. When we are ready, we can head over to them." He nods, kissing Ciel's forehead gently. 'He is my lover. My boyfriend. My true love. Stay strong, I love you so much.'

The demon prince leans into the kiss on his forehead and his smile widens. "As I will treasure you and your love. We can talk to them now. I think I am ready to face them." 'He is my lover as well as my boyfriend. I will always love him, as he is my one true love.' He looks up into the older demon's almond shaped crimson eyes as he slowly stands up.

The older male looks back into the mismatched orbs and smiles. 'I'm so glad to have him. He means everything to me.' As soon as his boyfriend stands, he too stands up, ready to follow him.

The bluenette earl walks slowly around the large castle halls in search of his parents. 'Where can they be? Would they be in the throne room? That would be my best guess. They could be anywhere in here though. I do not know this castle well, so it might take a while to find them.' He looks closely at the Victorian style decor as well as the walls, ceiling, and floor. 'This place looks similar to the manor. It will not be the same as it though. There are many things here that are not at the manor.' A frown appears on his face. 'My parents and their servants. The servants do not really bother me. My parents, on the other hand, I despise them. I do not desire to ever speak to them or be around them.' His eyes begin to slightly glow a shade of garnet as his anger increases.

Sebastian looks around, hoping to find them as soon as possible. 'The quicker we find them, the quicker this will be done with. Maybe even then we can get far away from them. They sicken me, I despise them.' He shakes his head. 'Focus, Sebastian. Focus. The throne room, perhaps? Maybe, they could be anywhere.'

Without Ciel knowing, he stops walking down the halls. His eyes glow a bit brighter. His lips part a little but his teeth stay together when a low growl escapes his mouth. 'I hate them. I despise them. I do not need them. I do not want them. I do not love them. They do not love me.' He is too distracted in his thoughts to notice that his fangs sharpen a little and pierce the skin on his lips as he continues to growl deeply.

The older demon pauses. 'Something doesn't seem right.' He turns around to see Ciel. 'He's not happy. Not at all, he's upset himself to an anger I would say. I'm not even certain if he should be allowed near them right now. He might not know how to control his anger yet.' He breathes softly. "Ciel?" He calls softly.


	17. Chapter 17

The young demon does not hear his name as his feelings of hatred and anger overtake his body. His teeth bite harder a little harder on his lips and blood begins sliding down his face and onto his chin. His growls gradually grow lower and louder as the hatred and anger increase. 'I hate them. They do not need me. I am unwanted. They are not happy with me. They tried to hide that they had a child. I cannot forgive them for this.' His eyes glow bright red when the feelings of hatred and anger fill his small demon body.

'I can't let this continue? Should I try to calm him down? No, he can't even see them right now. Maybe it would be safe to give them the letter myself, I hate them, but I don't think with his anger that he should be near them. Ciel, I don't like this. Please find yourself. Please.'

The anger completely overtakes his body and his small hands clench into fists. He storms around and begins punching the walls, breaking off chunks of stone in the process. His growls continue as he rampages around the castle. 'They are not my parents. I am not their child. No one wants me. They do not love me. I am not wanted here. No one cares about me.'

'Quickly. Do something before the castle falls over. He is strong, but I'm sure I can hold him back.' Sebastian quickly heads over to Ciel, taking his shoulders to keep him in place. "Ciel, please stop this. You need to stop."

Ciel cannot hear any words said by his lover as he continues to break various parts of the castle. 'No one loves me. No one cares. I am unwanted. I am a waste of space. I will never be wanted. No one will ever love or care about me. I am worthless. I am pathetic. I am weak.' The growls begin to vibrate his body as his fangs continue to penetrate the skin on his small lips. The sound of the various parts of the castle echoes throughout the large halls.

The older demon grabs and holds onto Ciel, trying to hold him back. "Please try to hear me; this is something you need to control." 'I don't want to hurt him, nor do I want him to get hurt. Ciel. Please pull through this. Try, for me, anything. This is worrying me; I don't want you to do this.'

Somehow, he hears the voice speaking to him and his eyes begin to fade back to their normal colors. He puts down his fists, unclenches them, and looks at them with wide eyes. 'What did I do? What came over me? What happened?' He looks up at the damage he had done. 'I did this. Why could I not stop myself? Am I really this strong?' He eventually calms down, quickly turns around, and embraces his older lover. 'I apologize for this Sebastian. I am not a very good demon right now. I should not act like this. It is not proper for a prince to act like this. I need to learn to control everything and become a better demon. I need to become a better prince as well.' Several tears fall from his eyes to the fabric on his boyfriend's chest.

The raven haired demon embraces Ciel. He holds him closely. 'That was terrifying. Ciel, we need to train you. We can't have that happen again. They won't be impressed by the damage. Who knows how they'll react.' "You had me worried, Ciel. I don't know if you should get close to them, I know we need to get this done, but you might want to keep your distance from them.'

"I did not mean to worry you. I do not know what came over me." More tears fall dampening the raven's tail coat fabric. "I could not control myself. It was like my body was moving on its own. I agree. I do not think I should be near them." He glances at the damage once more before burying his face in Sebastian's chest. "Look at what I have done. I fear that this may happen if I were to be near them right now." He mutters into the fabric that lies on his older lover's chest. 'I am a complete mess.'

"It's okay, Ciel. Relax now. It's over. We'll work with controlling your temper. If you want, I'll go give them the paper, and have them answer everything for me. I wouldn't want to alone, but we need these answered." The older male plays with the blue locks. 'Easy now, what happened is done. We'll see to everything.'

"I will try. I know. That would be wise to do considering what just happened. We do need these answered." The teenage male calms down a little more as he continues to embrace and nuzzle the adult male. 'I love you Sebastian. I wish that did not happen. I wish that you did not see me like that. I am ashamed of myself. I am a mess.'

"I'll go talk to them then." He smiles softly, touching his lovers cheek. "I want you to relax now. Will you do this for me?" He tilts his head to the side, as he nuzzles the young lover in his arms.

"I cannot guarantee anything, but I will certainly try to calm down." The boy mumbles, tightening his grip on the older male. 'I do not want him to leave me. I do not want to be alone right now. I do not know it I can handle myself right now. I am a wreck. I cannot do anything right now. I do not want him to stop embracing me.' A few tears fall down his cheeks.

'I don't feel I should leave him right now. No, I can't and I couldn't. I think he needs me right now, and I'll be here with you, Ciel. I'll leave to talk to them later. But now, I'm here for you. I promise, my love.' He hugs Ciel, playing with the blue locks.

'When is he going to leave to talk to my parents? Is he going to leave now? I do not want him to, but this needs to be done. He has to talk to them. I have to be strong for him. I will try to remain calm.' The Earl Prince loosens his grip on his lover as he calms down some more. 'I do not think this could get any worse.' Just as that thought enters his mind, his stomach begins to desire blood. A signal is sent to his brain to tell him that he is hungry. 'I guess things could get worse. I do not want to feed right now though. I am thinking that my rampage used up most of my energy. That is probably why I am hungry.' He nods and his eyes begin to faintly glow red.

The older demon notices the eyes of his lover begin to glow red. 'He's hungry, I'm certain of it. I suppose I would too if my anger got the best of me like it did to him. It's alright.' "Ciel, when do you think would be a good time to speak to your parents? When do you want me to go? I will when you feel I should." 'If he wants me too, I'll do so now. I'll be quick about it, and when I return back, he can feed, by then he'll truly be hungry for it.'

"That does not really matter to me as long as it gets done." 'He can leave now if he wishes to do so. I cannot stop him.' As the newborn demon thinks, his hunger increases but his stomach remains quiet. 'I am hungry, but if he wishes to talk to them now, I will wait. There is really no point in feeding when I am not that hungry at the moment. I will be hungrier when he returns from talking to my parents.'

"Alright then. How does this sound? I'll go talk to them now. I'll be quick about it, and when I come back, I'll help you feed. From there, we can discuss everything." He nods softly. "Does it sound alright?" 'It sounds decent. So, will he like it?'

"That sounds good." 'I do not want to leave his embrace right now, but I guess I have to.' The bluenette's small hands let go of the raven's waist and drops his arms to his side. 'I guess I will walk back to the room for now if I can find it. I was not really paying attention when I was walking around earlier.' He takes a step back and looks around where he is. 'I was not really paying attention, seeing as my anger took hold of me.' He shakes his head. 'I have to find the room.' His eyes widen. 'That is right. There was that wall of family portraits near the bedroom. If I find that, I will find the room.' He glances at Sebastian and waves, before walking off to find the portraits. After a few minutes, he finds them, and then finds the room. He walks in the room and lies down on the bed, closing his eyes. 'I hope Sebastian does not take that long.' His stomach begins to make small noises as its desire to be fed increases.

'Well, here goes nothing.' The raven waves back to his lover, before walking around to find the once human earls parents. After a little bit, he finally finds them, and proceeds forward. 'Let's get this done quickly. It's desired. I don't want to do this, but I have to. And I will. For my lover.'

The hungry demon groans and flips over onto his back and holds his stomach. 'I am so hungry.' His eyes glow a brighter shade of red in the dark room. 'I hope he does not take that long. I need to feed now. I desire blood.' As he thinks of his hunger, it increases more and the sounds grow a little louder. 'I want blood. I crave it. I do not know how much longer I can wait for this. I need to feed now.'

Sebastian knocks on the door of the parents of his lover. He waits for a response and lets out a sigh. 'I don't have a lot of time. I need to get back to Ciel. I could always leave the note if it gets to long of a wait? I probably should have let him feed first. Maybe I should leave it, let him feed and then return back. Then they would have the time think a response.'

The knock on the door breaks Rachel from reading the book in her hands. "Come in." She says is a soft voice as she sets the book down on the bed. Vincent is at his desk, like usual, looking over important paperwork. She looks towards the door as he stops what he is doing. Ciel spreads his small limbs out on the large bed and groans out as he opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling. 'Please hurry back Sebastian. I do not think I can wait much longer. I need to feed.' The noises from his stomach grow louder and begin to hurt every time. 'This is brutal.' He tries to think of something other than his growing hunger.

The older demon lets out a soft sigh, before entering the room. 'Let's be quick, or at least give them the paper and excuse myself. That might be wise.' "Pardon my intrusion. I need to make this quick, please understand. You need to read this over quickly and answer them; it might be wise for me to leave briefly for you to go over the answers. There is something I have to tend to." 'I'm coming quickly, Ciel. Hold on just a moment longer. I'll be back quickly. Keep calm.'

"It is quite alright. What is it that you want us to answer?" The blonde woman says as she looks at the paper in Sebastian's hands. 'Are they questions about Ciel? What is on that paper?' Vincent looks at the raven in the room with stern eyes. 'What is it that is so important?' "Do they involve Ciel?" She questions in her usual sweet tone of voice.

Ciel's hunger soon overtakes his body and makes him weak and too exhausted to move around. The noises continue to grow louder as his eyes glow a brighter shade of red. 'Please hurry Sebastian. I cannot take this. I am so tired. I am starving. I need blood. I need it now. There is no other blood that I desire. I desire your blood. I need it. Hurry back.'

The older male hands the parents of his lover the paper. "Everything is right here. I'm needed elsewhere right now. Please excuse me. I'll be back shortly. " 'They'll have to understand. I'm sure he's hungry right about now. I need to tend to his hunger. When he is taken care of, I'll return back to hear their answers. Being friendly to them is hard. It truly is.'

She takes the paper and reads it word for word. 'I guess these are important to them. We shall answer them then. I am assuming that he has to go feed Ciel. He is still a newborn so I understand.' "You are excused." After she completely reads over the paper, she hands it to her husband. He then looks over all the questions. 'So this is what was so important. I guess I can understand. Does Ciel really think like this? I guess I cannot blame him after what we have done to him.'

Ciel closes his eyes, the pain he gets from his stomach growling increases and he groans louder as a result. 'I need to feed. I need it now. Hurry Sebastian. This is painful. This is brutal. I cannot take this. It hurts me. I desire blood. To be more specific; I desire your blood. I want no one else's blood. I only want yours. I am addicted to it. I love it. I crave it.' His eyes glow even brighter and his fangs begin to sharpen.

Sebastian nods in a way of saying 'thank you.' He then dashes off to Ciel quickly. He makes it up to the room Ciel is, knocks a few times, this way letting his boyfriend know it's him. He enters the room shortly after the knocks. "I'm sorry I took so long. They are reading over everything." He nods softly, stepping closer. "Do you care where you feed from?"

Ciel hears the knocks, the door open, and the sound of Sebastian's voice. "I do not care much." He says quietly, but stays still since he is weak and hardly able to move. 'I am starving. I am glad that he is here now. I will get to feed. I will not be hungry anymore.' He smiles weakly.

'I'll use my arm this time. Feeding from the same place all the time probably gets boring. For now, arm and or neck will do.' The raven pushes his sleeve up and offers his arm to his lover. "This will have to do for now. You need it." he nods softly.

The bluenette lifts his head weakly, but only manages to move it a few inches before giving up. 'I am so weak. I cannot even lift my head. How am I going to feed? The only thing I can think of is if Sebastian were to come closer to me. I cannot really move right now.' His stomach's noises grow more painful, he groans a few more times, and his fangs penetrate the skin on his lips. This results in blood staining his teeth, and sliding down his face.

The older demon moves closer, getting close enough for Ciel to feed off his arm. 'This should be easier than for you. You need it now, this is proof.' He breathes in the scent of the blood sliding down his lovers face. 'It has a sweet smell.'

The hungry demon's fangs bite down into his lover's arm, quickly drinking his fill. 'His blood is so sweet. It is addictive. I love it. It makes me happy. He ends up taking more than he normally does and feels as if his stomach is about to burst. 'I think I drank too much.' His fangs leave the arm; he licks his lips, and quickly falls asleep.

'You tired yourself again. It's alright, everything will be alright.' The demon weakly smiles, and kisses Ciel's forehead, before quickly heading back down to Ciel's parents. 'Now to figure out everything. I know for a fact no matter what is said I will despise them until the end of time. '

The teen sleeps soundly on the large bed. He does not dream at all, but begins to move around on the bed in his sleep. The room he is in is pitch black and there is no sound to be heard. He continues to toss and turn on top of the sheets as he sleeps.

Rachel and Vincent look over the paper one last time and discuss to themselves of how to answer them when Sebastian returns to the room. 'I wonder if they will be satisfied with our answers.' She asks in her head.

Sebastian quickly makes his way back to Rachel and Vincent. He is a tad weak, but tries not to make that show through. He knows once more on their door, before opening it slowly. 'Here goes nothing.' He takes a deep breath.

She looks at the door when it opens and she spots Sebastian. "We have both looked over the paper a few times and we have our answers. However, we are not sure if either you or Ciel will be satisfied with them." She says plainly as both she and Vincent walk towards Sebastian. The blonde takes a deep breath. "I will begin to answer the questions to the best of my abilities. Ciel was born human, but changed into a demon later in life. In a way he is both human and demon. He is really a prince. Ciel was born human thanks to my sister. She and Vincent had a child, seeing as I could not get pregnant. We lied to him because we wanted to protect him. Vincent is his real father, but, as I said before, I am not his birth mother. In a way we are both his parents and not his parents. As for what kind of demon he is, I do not really know. Vincent is a wolf demon and I am an eagle demon. My sister is a Bengal tiger demon so he could be a mix of wolf and sparrow or just one of the two." She takes a deep breath. We faked our deaths because it would have been found out that we have not aged. Humans are not very understanding creatures, so we just did it to be safe. He is part of the Phantomhive family since his father is part of the family. Of course we were happy when he was born. I was unable to have a child, so he is a miracle to me. We do indeed love him. I cherish him in fact. There is no way that we would not want him. I raised him as my own child and in some ways I see him as my own child. I am proud of him." She looks over at her husband. "I know we are both proud of him." She smiles and Vincent stays quiet.

'The fact that he is quiet makes me think. But I'm not sure how to respond to any of this. That just...doesn't seem like the right way to go about anything. Ciel may not hate them after knowing the truth, but I am still in a deep hatred for them.' Sebastian remains quiet for a moment, taking in everything. He breathes softly, holding back a bit of anger. "How could you two hide such important information from your son?" He breathes out keeping his voice low. 'It sickens me. It truly does. I'm trying to hold back a lot right now, so much I want to say, but don't feel it right.'

"We did not feel it was necessary to tell him such things when he was a young human child. Now that he is a demon and older, he can somewhat understand the situation a little better. Humans are fragile creatures, so they tend to not understand things as well as we demons do. I am curious to know what kind of demon he really is." She says to Sebastian. Vincent continues to look at the raven with stern eyes. 'I did hear something going on earlier. I am curious as to know what happened, as well as, who did it. I would also like to see the damage done, since it sounded like it was pretty destructive.'

"He of all people would have understood. Don't underestimate him. He was a strong human. You faked your deaths, you upset a young child. He did well these three years." The older male watches Ciel's father. 'What is with him? Does he have something against me? It's the way he is looking at me. It puzzles me.'

"We did that to protect him. He was not very strong when we left him. In a way, we helped him become a stronger human." She says with a smile. Vincent decides to break the silence and opens his mouth. "I heard something in the hallways earlier today and it disturbed me from my work. What caused it and how much damage is there?" He says with a bit of anger in his voice as his eyes begin to glow bright red. When Rachel sees this, she rushes over to his side and stands in between them. "I am sure there is a logical explanation for this. Let him speak." She says softly and looks towards Sebastian. "Please answer his questions. I am curious to know as well." She says with a grin on her face.

"Ciel is a young demon still. He hasn't had a lot of training yet, I am taking care of it all. Today was the first time his anger showed through so to speak. He got really upset. He began to destroy bits and pieces of the castle. I had to calm him down; it's something I have to work on with him." 'Is there any need for him to be so rude? It makes me want to get far, far away from them. He should know by now his son is still young with training. But I can't forgive you. You kept a large secret from him! You could have at least had it written somewhere for him to find out from you, and not some book at a hell library.' Sebastian huffs and tries to calm his breathing.

"I see. That explains it. Thank you." She says sweetly and looks back to her husband. "Calm down dear. There is no need to get angry. The repairs will be taken care of. Ciel is still learning since he is still a newborn. Calm down." She says with a smile as she tries to calm him down. Vincent sighs and gives in. "I know. It just disturbed me from my duties as a king and you know that they are very important." She nods. "I understand that, but that is no reason to get angry over it." She looks back at Sebastian. "Is there anything else we can help you with?" She questions as she tilts her head to the right a little.

'I wonder if they can see how angered by them I am. I can't believe this. I'll never forgive them, nor will I ever stop hating them. Something's you just don't hide from your son. If they love him as much as they claim to, they wouldn't have faked their deaths and lied about all this. Simply sickens me. You could have had it in a journal for Ciel to have found. It just fills me with rage.' He shakes his head. 'Don't lose your temper. First time in three years, it would look very bad.' "No. I don't think so. I apologize then for taking time away from your duties." He gets out, trying to force a small smile onto his face. 'Any more questions and I'll return, I suppose.'

"I see. Take care then." She says in her usual soft tone of voice and walks back over to the bed and picks up the book once more. He walks back to his desk and goes back to his duties. She opens the book to where she left off and begins reading. 'I am glad that we could answer their questions, but it seems that he is unsatisfied with them.' She shakes her head and goes back to reading.

'I wonder if they can see how angered by them I am. I can't believe this. I'll never forgive them, nor will I ever stop hating them. Something's you just don't hide from your son. If they love him as much as they claim to, they wouldn't have faked their deaths and lied about all this. Simply sickens me. You could have had it in a journal for Ciel to have found. It just fills me with rage.' He shakes his head. 'Don't lose your temper. First time in three years, it would look very bad.' "No. I don't think so. I apologize then for taking time away from your duties." He gets out, trying to force a small smile onto his face. 'Any more questions and I'll return, I suppose.'

Ciel sleeps for about an hour and then wakes up, stretching his tiny limbs. He relaxes once more. 'That was nice. I slept well.' He rolls over on his right side. When he does, he begins to feel nauseous. He then sits up in the bed turns on the lamp on the bedside table and looks quickly for something to throw up in. He spots a trash can nearby and grabs it releasing the contents of his stomach into it and sets it down. He lies on his back once again and places his right hand over his stomach. 'I feel terrible. I guess I drank more than my body is used to.' He sighs. 'I might have to feed again now. I wonder how the meeting with my parents went.' He moves his head to the right and rests it on the pillow.

Sebastian sighs out as he exits the room. 'I'm unhappy. I despise them. I hope Ciel is alright. Something doesn't exactly seem right in my mind. Maybe it's because I'm a little stirred up from all this. I have so much anger building up, and I'm a little tired. Maybe I should rest. I should talk to Ciel first.' He nods at his conclusion and returns back up to Ciel. He takes the doorknob and walks in, everything in his mind going crazy. His eyes follow over to Ciel. 'He doesn't look very well, does he?'

The bluenette hears the door open and sits up slowly. "Hey." He says weakly. 'Will he explain how it went without me having to ask him? I am not feeling too well right now, so I am not sure if I can stand to hear it at the moment.' He feels nauseous once more and gets the feeling that he going to throw up. He tries to go for the trash can but does not make it in time. He ends up spilling to remaining contents in his stomach mixed with a little bit of bile on the paper white sheets on the bed. 'Ugh. This is terrible. What is going on? This has not happened before when I fed. What makes this time any different?' He looks up at Sebastian with a bit of confusion both on his face and in his mismatched eyes.

The raven rushes to Ciel's side, he places his hand on his lover's forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Ciel?" The older demon asks, his voice filled with worry. 'I'm concerned now. What's wrong? Is it because he took too much? Maybe. I'm not sure. For now, we should take care of the mess. Don't need his father having another reason to hate me for or at least get angry for.' The rage remains in Sebastian as he sighs out. 'This is bothering me. I hate them.'

The boy shakes his head weakly. "No." He gulps. "This is the second time." He begins feeling light headed and his vision becomes blurry. "What is going on?" He says with his voice being a bit raspy. He swallows several times to get the taste of throw up out of his mouth. It burns his throat every time he swallows and he brings a hand up to his throat. 'What is this? Is this normal for demons? I am not sure what is happening, but this seems more human than demon.' He begins to see spots in his vision and he lowers his head as he begins to feel weaker and a large migraine emerges in his head. 'I dislike this. It hurts. I feel weak. I have thrown up twice now. What is this?'

The older male shakes his head. "This is strange. I wish I understood it. I think you should lay low for a little while." 'It's worrying me. This hasn't happened before. I'm not liking this. Not one bit.' "Do you want or need anything, Ciel?" 'What is this? Demons get sick, but it is rare that I remember. Why is this happening? I'm worried, Ciel.'

The younger male nods exhaustedly and lies down on the bed slowly. 'This is terrible. Sebastian does not understand this, so this make me worry. "There is nothing that I can think of that I want or need at the moment." He says in a raspy voice as he closes his eyes and tries to rest. 'Why is this happening? What is this? Do demons get sick? If so, is it normal? I must know. I need to know what is happening to me right now.'

'Would he mind if I lied down as well? I'm feeling tired. I also need a moment to clear my thoughts. A lot is happening, and a lot has happened. I need to think now. Sleep it away for a little.' "Just sleep, Ciel. And if you need something, I'll be more than happy to get it for you." 'Maybe he's just sick? Or it could be from the blood. Or maybe it's part of his transformation? So many choices, not sure what is right.'

"Alright. I think this is from the blood." When he speaks in his scratchy voice, he moves his head, and points to the trash can. "The proof is right there." He says slowly as the smell of his throw up enters his nose. 'I do not know if I can sleep like this. I do want Sebastian near me though.' He holds his stomach once more as he begins to feel sicker than before. 'I dislike this. I wonder if I will throw up again or sleep before it happens. I might even wake up from my sleep and throw up. Anything can happen really. I am confused as to what is happening.'

The demon sighs out again. 'I should take care of that first. I just want to lay my head down for a while. I need time to think. Just for a little while.' Sebastian pauses, before finding something to clean up the mess on the floor. He then finds something to cover up the smell; a pleasant scent to cover it.

The prince falls asleep rather quickly and does not move at all as he sleeps. His arms are at his sides; his legs are together, and his head faces the nightstand with the lamp on it. When he sleeps, the sickness grows rapidly and the nauseous feeling comes back. He immediately opens his eyes and sits up with one hand on his stomach and the other on his mouth. 'I think I might need help.' His stomach churns a little and he begins to gag quickly scanning the room for something to puke in. His vision has dots in it and is blurry, so he cannot see too well.

Sebastian's crimson eyes see Ciel sit up. He quickly dashes over to Ciel, as he assists the young teen. He guides him to the trash, and stays by his side. 'I'm sorry this is happening. I wish I understood what was happening.' The crimson eyes shut, as they are tired. 'I wish I could sleep a little while. Maybe later, all I care about now is Ciel and his health.'

Ciel holds his head over the trash can, removes his hand, and releases quite a bit of bile. His body becomes limp, but he tries to get up. He cannot gather enough strength to do so. 'I am weak. I am pathetic. What is going on? I feel so sick. What do demons do when they get sick? Are there things that are suggested to like there are for humans?' He looks at the floor.

"I'm sorry you're dealing with this, Ciel." The elder demon whispers softly to his lover and sighs. 'I don't understand what's wrong. But I want to help him. I refuse to ask for his parents help, I'll figure something out; I'm certain it's from the feeding or maybe part of the transformation. It can't be anything else, can it? I don't know, but I'm worried. I'm going to worry myself sick if we don't figure this out. I'm dealing with all these emotions right now. I want him to feel better.'

The sick teen opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out. 'Why can I not speak? What is going on with me? Is there a way to get over this? I do not want to keep throwing up like this. I fear that I am slowly withering away like this. I keep becoming weaker, and throwing up. With that said, I am losing my nutrition. I am unhealthy right now. I feel like I am losing weight as well.' He collapses on the floor and falls asleep since most of his energy is gone.

"My Ciel." The adult male sighs as he picks the sick sleeping teenager up into his arms and places him on the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through the blue locks. "Please get well. I hate seeing you like this. It worries me badly." He whispers softly, staying at his lover's side.

The sleeping teenager sleeps peacefully and does not move as he sleeps. He begins to have a dream about the dreaded night that happened three years ago. This one is different from the rest though. He now sees his parents as demons, but he is still a ten year old human child. He lets out blood curdling screams as he runs throughout the manor to the outside. He continues to run for his life from his parents, but somehow they catch up to him. They pin him to the ground and his mother stabs him in the chest with a smile on her face. At this moment in the dream, he wakes up and opens his eyes. He sighs. 'That was a dream. Why did I dream about them? Why was this dream different? Does this dream mean anything? Is something terrible going to happen? I hope not.'

As Ciel wakes up, Sebastian looks over to his lover. 'Did he dream? I wonder what of? Does he feel any better? I'm worried about him. He'll probably be upset, but I'm staying awake to make sure he is well. I'm very tired. But I won't rest if I know he isn't well. I love you, Ciel.'

The prince sits up in the bed and tries to calm down from his dream. 'There has to be a reason to why I had that dream. I do not just dream something like that. It is unusual. I would never willingly dream of my parents.' He looks into his lover's almond shaped crimson eyes. 'Would Sebastian know? I think he would, but I cannot be sure.' He sighs and he manages to calm down a little.

'I'm tired, and I still have a mess of things on my mind. Why? I hate them. I don't want to be here. I hate them. He can love them and I'll respect him, but I just..' He sighs softly; he looks into Ciel's mismatched orbs. The raven rubs his tired eyes.

The boy shakes his head and holds it. "This is confusing." He mutters quietly to himself. 'Why must things like this happen?' He stops shaking his head and his arms drop to the bed. "Why did I dream of that?" He questions himself. 'I dislike this. It really confuses me. I do not know what to do. Should I look into this? Should I ignore it?' He shrugs and then lets out a deep sigh.

"What do you mean, Ciel?" 'What does he mean? I'm confused. All of this is upsetting me.' The older demon sighs and shuts his eyes, he rubs his temples. 'I learned the truth; the truth can be upsetting sometimes.'

"My dream. It confuses me. Why would I dream of them? Why that night? It is like all the other dreams but this one was a bit different." The newborn demon's eyes widen. "They both chased after me, pinned me to the ground, and she stabbed me." He lifts his right arm and places his hand on his chest. "She killed me."

The raven's eyes fling open. "She killed you? What an odd dream. I wonder what made you dream of that." 'I wonder. It doesn't sound anything like his mother. She seems so sweet, which is a big reason to why it confuses me. But I guess she isn't so sweet to fake her death and everything else they've done.' He sighs again from his thoughts.

"Yes. They were both in their demon forms. Does this mean something Sebastian?" The bluenette asks quietly. 'I despise them even more now. They both participated in killing me. I can never forgive them. I will never forgive them.' He sighs. "They are evil." He mumbles quietly.

"I wish I knew what that could mean. It's another reason I hate them.." The butler dressed demon looks down and sighs. "Do you feel better Ciel?" 'I want to tell him about earlier, about my talk with his parents. It's left me so angry, so frustrated, and so upset. He deserves to know.'

"I feel a little better." Ciel's eyes widen a little. 'That is right. He talked to my parents. I have to know what they said. It does not matter if I like it or not, I need to know the truth about everything.' He looks at his lover's face with wide eyes. 'Did they say anything to hurt him? I wonder what kind of demon I am.'

"I'm glad you are better." He pauses and breathes deeply. "I want to discuss everything, Ciel. Everything that happened after they read the paper. I want you to know everything that was said." He sighs out again. "I despise them even more since I talked to them."

"Alright. I would like to know." The bluenette prince tilts his head a little to the right. "Oh? What did they say?" 'I need to know now. Sebastian despises them more now. Something must have happened at that meeting with my parents. I hope they did not say anything rash.'

The raven demon takes a large breath before beginning to explain everything that he was told. Everything about his parents, his father, his true mother and all the feelings and emotions. The raven haired demon squeezes his hands into fists, holding back the rage and anger building up in his body once more. He explains everything he was told, hopefully making everything clearer now to Ciel. 'I honestly hate this. I hate them, I hate the anger and upset I feel. So much confusion. I just want to lie down.'

The young boy's eyes widen more by the shock of what he just heard. "She is not even my real mother?" A flashback of the dream he had floods his mind. "That is probably what that dream meant. I can think of no other meaning for it. I guess I really do not know what kind of demon I am." He becomes angry once more. "They underestimated me, and they said that they were helping me by doing what they did. I cannot understand their thinking. If they loved me as much as they said they do, then they would have never done this to me." He lowers his head. "They are not my parents. I have no family." 'I knew something bad was going to happen. This is it. My 'parents' betrayed me.'

"Now you see why I am so upset. I can't believe them. All their lives. It sickens me." The crimson eyes glow a bit, his hands clench into fists once more. "I despise them. None of that really helped you. I'm so angered. It's the first time in so long." He tries to calm himself down. Once he calms down he sighs. "It isn't the same, I know. But you'll always have me. I'll never betray you, and I'll never lie nor hurt you in the ways they did." 'It's overwhelming me again. I'm glad he knows the truth. He deserves to know.'

"I do." 'He just said.' As soon as that word is mentioned he begins to feel nauseous again. 'Ugh. I thought I was done with this.' He sighs as he moves his hand from his chest to his stomach. 'I dislike this.' He stomach begins churning. "I know and I believe what you say." He says as he tries to fight the sick feeling inside. 'I thought I was better. I guess this has not run its course yet.'

'He felt better. It's not helping that all of this happened. When and if he decides to rest again, I think I might join him, if he will allow me of course. I would rather sit at his side, but I'm growing tired, to the point it's hard to keep awake.' "I'm sorry you aren't feeling the best. It will pass, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be sure? It seems to come and go as it pleases." The nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach moves upwards until it reaches his throat. He begins to gag so he puts his hand over his mouth. 'Why will this not go away?' He swallows a few times, hoping that it will push the throw up back to his stomach. His attempt fails and it forces its way out of his mouth. Luckily he moves his hand in time, before the throw up, which it completely bile this time, hits the paper white bed sheets. 'I want this to be over.' He swallows a couple times to try and get the taste out of his mouth. 'This is truly brutal. I keep doing this, and not feeding. I am just wasting away. What is going on?' He looks up with wide eyes. "Sebastian?" He mumbles quietly with his voice a bit raspy.

"Yes, Ciel?" He asks, his eyes looking to his lovers. 'Why is this happening? I want to know. I wish I had the answers for him. But I'm sure it will go away. Soon enough. Just maybe not now. He needs something in his body. He needs to feed or something. But feeding would go to waste. I'd be weaker, and he'd just throw it up, I'm sure. But maybe, just maybe if he gets some in his system, it will work out and help. I'm not sure. There's a lot on my mind.'

"You said that you did not know what this is before, correct?" The malnourished demon questions his boyfriend. "We need to figure something out. I have thrown up four times now and I am not getting anything in my system. I think feeding would be a waste of time though." He closes his eyes. 'I have to think of something. This cannot just keep happening. I have nothing in my stomach, yet this never ends. I am annoyed. Is there anyone that would know about this?' His mind goes directly to his 'parents' and his eyes widen. 'Why did I think of them? They mean nothing to me.'

"Well, I haven't any idea. I have theories, but whether or not they are true is beyond my logic. You and I think it's from you having a bit more blood than usual, however, you wouldn't have gotten this sick from that, it's happened before." He pauses for a moment. "Another theory could be this is part of your transformation of becoming a demon." He pauses once more." There are two options. The first is talk to you 'parents' However, if I have to see them again I fear I'll just anger myself again. Our second option is return back to the library."

"Part of my transformation? Is that possible?" The young male questions softly. "They probably would know the answer to this, but I do not want to risk either of us being around them. With that said, I say we go with the second option." He tilts his head. "How would we do it though? I doubt I can stay in there when I am in this condition."

The raven thinks for a moment. "We'll keep you near a bathroom, or some sort of thing like a trashcan at all times. I could use the help in searching for something like this. I do not wish to ask them for any more help." 'After all, I despise them.'

"Alright, that sounds reasonable." The boy moves his leg to dangle over the side of the bed, hovering above the floor. He lowers them to the floor and tries to stand up. Due to the lethargic state he is in, his legs give out; he tries to catch himself with his arm on the bed. His attempt fails and he falls to the ground with a loud thud. "Damn." He mutters under his breath. 'I guess I cannot walk either. This just keeps getting better.' He says in his head sarcastically. "Sebastian?" He mumbles quietly.

The older male smiles softly. "Would you like some help, Ciel?" 'My poor Ciel. His body is weakened by all of this. It's alright, it will get better. Soon we'll know what the cause of this is and how to fix it. Stay strong for now; I'll be with you every step of the way.'

"Yes, since it is quite obvious that I cannot walk." The younger male says bluntly as he looks up at his lover's face. 'I am pathetic. This is starting to get annoying. I cannot do anything for myself anymore. I feel just like a baby.' He sighs. 'I guess, in a way I am a baby. I am a newborn demon so that technically falls under that category.' He sighs a couple more times and lowers his head, looking at the floor below.

Sebastian frowns and kneels down to his lover. "Hey, don't act so gloomy. Please? We'll figure this out and we'll fix it. When we do, things will start to change. We'll train you to be a better demon, and maybe when you get better we can think about leaving or staying here. But for now, let's get you through this." He lifts his boyfriend's chin. "I'm always here for you." He smiles softly. "If you think you are ready, we can go." he takes his hand from the others chin.

"I know that. I am just thinking of things again. That would be a wise decision. I would rather leave this place, but if I have to stay here to be a prince, then I shall stay. I know that you are. I am ready." Ciel says weakly as he looks up into his older boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes. 'I wonder what exactly this is that is plaguing me so terribly. It will be good to know in case this happens in the future.'

"Keep strong, my Ciel." The elder demon gives a gentle kiss onto his lover's forehead, before picking Ciel up into his arms. "We can be on our way now. I want to know what is causing this and to cure it." 'It's strange, I don't quite understand it. The library should help us both understand." 'I'll be at your side no matter what choice you make. To leave or stay. I love you, and I always will. I'll be here to help you through everything.'

"I will try." The pale demon falls limp in lover's arms and rests his head against the chest to the right of his head. "Indeed. I need to understand this. More importantly, I need to find a way to get something in my stomach." He says quietly as he shuts his eyes to attempt to rest some before he is to look in books about is illness in the library. 'I hope we figure something out soon. I do not want this continue any longer. I am losing nutrition throwing up like this.' His stomach churns some while his is in the arms of the older demon.

"We'll learn soon enough. And when we do, we can do our best to cure it. Every sickness has its cure." The healthy male nods softly, as he begins to walk out of the room. He walks down the hallway. 'Now to find our way out of this maze. Its new surroundings for me. It isn't like the manor, I knew that place top to bottom, I could walk it completely blind. This is different.' Eventually, the older male finds his way out, and starts down to the library. Once arriving, he brings Ciel inside.

"That is true." The teen mumbles under his breath. 'I know that we can figure this out. There is a cure for this and we will find it. I do not know how long it will take, but we will find it.' He nuzzles his lover weakly. His stomach churns more, feeling light headed and nauseous, and a small groan escapes his lips. 'I despise this. I hope that this never happens again to either of us.'

'I wonder if what he has is catchy. In all honesty, if I could take this ill away from him I would. Even if it meant being sick for him. If it is catchy, I'll be at risk to catch it myself. If he were human, I wouldn't get it, and if I were sick and he was human, it wouldn't be catchy to him. We'll find out.' He nods softly, nuzzling his lovers head. 'Being sick for him would be worth it.' The raven walks the two into library, and sets Ciel down in the place the two would find the most results. Luckily a bathroom is nearby.

The thought of the illness being contagious never crosses Ciel's mind. He sits back in the chair he is sitting in and looks around at the tall bookshelves filled with what seems like an endless selection of books. 'This place is huge. We are bound to find something in here.' He continues to looks at the shelves of books. 'I wonder where to start.' He then looks over to notice the bathroom nearby. 'That is good. Now I know that I can be comfortable here.'

'I guess we should pick and place and start reading then.' "I hope it's not too much trouble to ask for your assistance, is it?" Sebastian smiles softly, sitting down at a table with Ciel, as he sits a few books down for now.

"It is not too much trouble. I can only do so much right now though." The sick bluenette says as he looks up into the raven haired male's almond shaped crimson eyes. 'It is true. I cannot do much since I am sick. I feel nauseous, light headed, and my stomach is churning. I feel terrible.'

"Yes, and I understand. It would be a lot of work to do this all myself." He smiles faintly. 'I wish to lie down soon. I'm tired; I need to cure him first. I want to get him well, and then I'll focus on myself. He's what is most important to me. '

"I understand. Where do we start?" He asks quietly to the male next to him. 'I want to get this done as soon as possible. This sickness is more than I can handle right now. I just want everything to calm down and start learning about being a demon and a prince.'

The adult male slides Ciel a book easily. "You start there; I'll start with this one." He nods softly, opening a book. 'I'm getting more and more tired. Let's get this done. I'm curious, but I'm so very tired. He'd be rather upset with me if he knew I was keeping myself awake, but his health is more important to me. '

The young male picks up the book and opens it. His eyes widen a little as a thought comes to mind. 'Is Sebastian keeping himself awake for me? I hope he is not. I do not want his to stop taking care of himself to take care of me. I know he cares about me so much, but I care about him too. He begins to feel sicker when he starts reading. 'Ugh. I do not think that I can read much like this. I already feel worse and have a headache.' He feels like he is going to throw up again so he looks up at Sebastian and gulps. "Sebastian." He says quietly as he puts a hand over his mouth, setting the book down in the process.

Sebastian looks up and quickly stands up as he helps Ciel up. "Hang on; I'll get you in there. Just hang on, Ciel." The raven remains calm as he lifts Ciel up and carries him into that bathroom. 'I hate seeing him sick. We need to get you will. I'll take it from you my Ciel. I would rather be sick than you. '

Ciel nods weakly as he begins to gag. He then puts his other hand on his mouth. His stomach churns more, the nauseous feeling moves up his body until it reaches his throat. He swallows a couple times to try and keep it down until he reaches the restroom. 'I despise this.' His face becomes flushed and it becomes more difficult to hold it down.

The older male sits Ciel down, at a decent place, the toilet, and stays by his side for this. 'It's okay now, I'll take care of you, my Ciel.'

The sick teen immediately places his hands on the toilet bowl and throws up, which consists of just bile, into it. This turns the clear water a murky green color. He raises his head a little and swallows several times to get the taste out of his mouth. 'When will this end?' He closes his eyes and feels a little better, but feels weaker than he did before. 'I am deteriorating. We need to figure this out now.'

The raven helps Ciel up and out, after flushing the toilet. 'It's okay, we'll fix this. I don't want to see you suffer anymore.' He gives Ciel a gentle nuzzle before bringing him back to the table. 'Let's get this done quickly.'

The prince's body becomes limper. As soon as he is set down at the table, his body begins to shake all over due to the lack of nutrition. 'I do not know if I can be much help like this.' He attempts to pick up the book and it shakes, quite hard, in his hands. He sighs. 'I am completely weak. I cannot even hold a book.'

The healthy demon gets nervous now. 'What should I do? I'm nervous now. Beyond it. Can I take this from him? My body would be able to tolerate the sick feeling easier. Oh please, let me find out what's wrong, or let me take this sickness from him. He needs to feed, but he can't, it won't stay down.' the older male shakes his head.

As the boy's hands continue to shake, the book eventually falls out of his hand. 'I guess I cannot do anything now.' He looks into his lover's eyes. 'Will I be able to help him? I doubt I can.' He relaxes his body in the chair and closes his eyes. 'I do not think I can help him in any way right now. I cannot hold a book. I cannot do anything besides being sick.' He sighs once more.

'I'm scared. I truly am. I won't rely on their help. His 'parents' are the last people I want to ask for help. I don't know where to begin? Does hell even have doctors? It's really been a while since I've been ill I suppose. I'm sure there is, they can find out quicker than I myself can. I can't force him to help, he's sick. He needs rest and to get well.'

"Sebastian?" The bluenette gulps. "I do not think we can figure this out on our own; quickly I mean. I dislike bringing this up." He gulps a couple more times. "I think it might be wise to ask my 'father' for help since he did help us before. The way he helped makes me think that he knows a lot about medical things." He sighs. 'I know Sebastian is not going to like that idea, but I am doing this to help us figure this out quicker. I cannot last much longer without feeding.'

The raven shuts the book with a sigh. "You're right. We can't do this alone. I haven't much of a clue with medical things. I can determine flu, fever or something smaller, but this is something I can't figure out. I hate asking him of all people." He pauses. "I have this feeling he has something against me..But I suppose it's probably just me." 'Maybe. But we have to now. My lover's health..' "We'll have to."

"That is exactly what I was thinking. He seems to know more about such things," The young demon sighs. "He used to care for me when I was sick or injured." A frown forms on his face. 'Why am I thinking of this now? This is not the time to be thinking of such things. I need to focus on getting better.' He begins to feel less nauseous and light headed.

"Let's get to this then." The adult demon nods softly. 'I can't bring myself to like them. Even if he makes Ciel feel better, I'll hate them. Just thinking about them makes me feel sick and upset. More importantly, rage.' The older male stands up, and walks to Ciel.

"Yes." The sick prince nods weakly in response to what his boyfriend just said. 'I do not like counting on them, but this is something that needs to be solved quickly. I cannot take this much longer. I dislike thinking that we cannot solve something like this on our own right now, but it is the truth. Sometimes the truth hurts and we have to deal with it.' He nods softly in agreement with himself.

The older male reaches for the teen, and lifts him back into his arms. 'Once this is done, he'll feel better and then I can rest for a while I feel I need it now. The feeding and everything running through my head about his 'parents' I really need to stop thinking about them, all they do is anger me, frustrate me. I only need their help. That's all. They probably despise me; it's the way his father looks at me.' He shakes his head. 'Stop it, stop thinking about this.'

The younger of the two falls limp into his lover's arms. 'We need to get this over with. I feel like I am about to pass out or something.' As soon as this thought enters his mind, he falls asleep instantly. His body becomes completely limp and he becomes unresponsive.

Sebastian's heart skips a beat. "Damn it." He curses softly. 'Try to remain calm- No. I can't not right now. I'm nervous, scared as all hell.' At this moment, Sebastian runs. He's running as fast as he can. He makes his way to the castle as quickly as possible. 'I don't know what is going on. I hate it. I hate it so much. I'll hate myself if he doesn't get well. Even more than I already do.' The raven haired demon knocks quickly onto the door where Ciel's 'parents' are located. 'Hurry up. I'm scared out of my mind right now. Please make him well.'

Rachel walks quickly to the door and opens it. Her eyes widen in shock at what she sees. Her son unconscious in Sebastian's arms. "What happened?" She asks with a hint of worry in her voice. Vincent looks up from the papers and walks over to her side. He examines his son closely. 'What could have happened to him?'

"He hasn't been well." Sebastian breathes trying to remain calm. "He's been feeling ill since earlier, when he fed. He kept getting worse; it's nothing I've seen." He pauses. "I need you to make him well. Please, I don't know what is wrong, and it really is upsetting." 'I hate this, talking to them. Remaining calm in a situation like this is hard, remaining calm and not showing anger to them is also hard, I despise them. Even if they make him better, I'll hate them.'

Vincent nods. "I see. What are the exact symptoms that he has?" He questions and he wraps his arm around his wife's waist. "Depending on the symptoms it could be one of a few illnesses that come to mind." He says plainly. 'He looks pale, and lethargic. That is all I can really tell right now. I will have to rely on Sebastian telling me the rest.' Rachel tries to calm down, but fails. Instead she grows more worried about her one and only son.

"From what I was able to see, he is weak, lightheaded and nauseous. He's even thrown up more than a few times." The demon sighs. 'I want him to get well. He's sick, and weak. And it's killing my heart to see him like this.'

"Ah. Now I know exactly what he has. There is nothing to worry about. He is simply going through the transformation of becoming a demon. His body has been human up until now, so his body did not respond well to the intake of blood. Sure he was able to hold it down, but as a result of feeding he would fall asleep, correct? The transformation usually begins when the uncontrollable anger first appears. This is the second stage of the transformation." Vincent takes a deep breath. "First, we need to get some blood in his body. Second, we will need to be on bed rest until the transformation is complete. One of us will have to keep an eye on him at all times to tend to his every need." He looks into Sebastian's almond shaped crimson eyes with his brown ones.

'Transformation. It was logical. I did have a feeling it was this.' Sebastian nods. "I will take care of him. I have done so for three years now. I will take good care of him, just as I always have. Leave it to me." 'Part of me doesn't want them taking care of him. They don't deserve to. They don't deserve the title of his parents. Everything they've done, they don't deserve it, or him.' He shakes his head once more. "I can get my blood into him, and I'll take care of him from there."

"I was thinking the same thing since both of us have royal duties to tend to." 'It is rather rash to say something like that, but it is the truth. We cannot just neglect our duties as king and queen to take care of our son.' "How will you get the blood in him if he cannot hold it down?" The wolf demon asks the raven demon.

"I will find away. For him, I will do anything. Even at the cost of my own life. Thank you for your time." He bows his head softly. 'This is sick. Bowing my head to them. You act like you are too good to take care of him, I don't need your help, but if I did, your duties can wait. Hell wouldn't fall apart.' The raven turns and leaves the room. He takes a deep breath. 'Don't lose it, Sebastian.'

"We will do anything to help our son. I am sure will find a way to get blood in his system." Vincent says as he closes the door and they both return to what they were doing.

Ciel's stomach begins to make sounds as he lies in Sebastian's arms unconscious. The noises soon wake him up and he slowly peels his eyes open. Due to the position he is in, he looks up at his lover's face. "Sebastian." He mutters quietly as he tries to lift his arm, but fails. 'How long was I out? What did my 'parents' say? What is happening to me?'

Sebastian sighs out in relief. "I'm glad you're awake. I got so afraid." He admits and kisses Ciel's forehead. He brings Ciel up to their room. "I need to explain everything. And we need to get blood into your body. We just have to make sure you keep it down, and if not, well, you can have as much as you need."

"You know I would have awakened sooner or later. I would like to know what they said. I need to know what is happening to me." The bluenette shakes his head softly. "I will drink some blood, but if I cannot keep it down, I will not take as much as I need. I will not hurt you." He says bluntly to the older male holding him. 'What did they say? Am I sick? Is this part of the transformation like Sebastian said? I need to know.'

"I know, but I just worry about you, which is why I want you take as much as you need." He pauses. "It turns out my theory was correct. It is part of your transformation. First you need to take the blood, and then you need to stay resting until your transformation is over."

"I know you do." The sick boy's eyes widen some. "It is good to know that this is part of the transformation and not some sickness. Do you care where I drink from?" He says as he begins to feel hungry and he licks his lips. 'I have to be on bed rest. At least I am not sick. That is a good thing. Now I know that this will pass eventually.' He tilts his head. 'I wonder how long this transformation lasts.'

"Take from where ever you like. It doesn't matter to me. I suppose then you have somewhere in mind?" 'Take as much as you need. I don't care. I need you to get your strength back. I'm worried about you, I love you.'

"Not really. I just thought it was good to ask first." 'Where should I drink from? I took from his neck last time. I want to try somewhere new, but I have no ideas. I am in no mood to tease him right now so that spot is out of the question.' The young demon sighs and thinks more of a spot to feed from.

"Ah, I see. It makes no difference to me. I just want to get your strength up, Ciel." 'Get well, I love you, I want you to get better, rest up so the transformation can complete.'

"Well, I cannot really move at the moment. You would have to think of an area you want me to feed from and then offer it to me. That is the only way that I see that I can get blood right now." The bluenette prince says plainly as his fangs sharpen a little and he continues to lick his lips. 'I need it now.' His eyes begin to glow a bright shade of red. 'What spot will Sebastian choose?'

"Well, we shouldn't waste a lot of time. My arm or neck perhaps. I don't think it matters now. I'll offer you my arm, only because it's easiest to deal with, at least I feel so." The healthy demon nods softly, preparing Ciel his arm. "If you desire, you can think up other spots for future times." He moves closer to Ciel, offering his young demon the arm.

"Alright." The hungry demon opens his mouth and bites down weakly, barely penetrating the skin covering the arm. 'I am weak.' He slowly drinks some blood due to his lack of energy. 'I cannot drink like I normally do. I am completely weak and lethargic.' He finishes drinking the blood he wants and lies down on the bed. A small amount of energy returns to his body and he sighs out in relief. 'I feel a little better now. Let us just hope that I can keep it down.'

'He's weak, but it's expected. Let's keep it down. I hope it can be kept down. I really hope so. Whatever happens happens. He can have more if he needs it. For now, I'm just going to lie down. Lay with him for a little.' The older demon lies back. 'Let me for a while. Just a little while. I'm still tired, from everything that has happened. '

The now full teen's eyes go back to their original colors and he shuts them. 'What do I do now? It looks like Sebastian is tired, so I suppose we cannot do anything together. I will have to think of something that I can do alone.' He opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. 'What can I do?'

"Ciel." Sebastian says softly. "Don't forget you have to stay resting." 'I've dealt with a lot today. I'm just tired. Maybe it wouldn't hurt us to lie back for a while. He too has been through a lot. Much more.'

"I know that. I am lying down, am I not?" Ciel explains to Sebastian. "Honestly, did you think I was going to get up and walk around the castle?" He says sarcastically. He tries to keep a straight face, but a few chuckles escape his lips. "I cannot even walk, Sebastian. Therefore, I cannot go anywhere." He says as he tilts his head to face his boyfriend.

'It does sound stupid I suppose what I said. But I'm tired; surely he can see that by now. I've only been focusing on him, because I want him to be well.' He sighs out. "Yes, I know. I apologize for saying something foolish."

"It is quite alright. It was amusing." The bluenette smiles softly and closes his eyes once more. 'I am not really tired, but seeing as I cannot walk, I will have to try to sleep anyways.' He tries to fall asleep and succeeds after a few minutes. He sleeps peacefully, but his stomach churns as he sleeps.

"It was rather foolish of me." He mutters softly, before shutting his own eyes and sleeping lightly. His body recovers from both times from being fed from, as well as his mind, which had been flooded with everything.


	18. Chapter 18

The young teen sleeps for about two hours and then wakes from his slumber. He slowly peels open his mismatched eyes and tilts his head to look at his lover's sleeping face. 'He looks peaceful when he sleeps. I would tease him, but I am not in the mood since I am going through my transformation.' His lips curl up into a smile as he gazes at his boyfriend's sleeping face.

The adult demon continues to sleep for a while longer. He's sleeping lightly, so he could be woken easily. The rest doing him well, he would be fully rested by the time he awoke. Soon enough, the crimson eyes open slowly, as they look to Ciel.

The bluenette's smile widens when he sees the raven haired's eyes open. "Morning." He purrs as his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. 'I wonder how long this transformation is going to last. Staying in this bed is going to be rather annoying. I hope that this does not last that long.' His stomach churns slightly and the smile falls into a frown.

"Morning." Sebastian replies in a somewhat of a sleepy voice, as he just woke up. A small smile forms on his face. The raven touches Ciel's cheek. "Still not feeling your best?"

"No. It is not as bad as it was before right now, but I still feel terrible." Ciel mumbles as his stomach churns increase. They begin to make him feel nauseous. 'This is great. I really dislike this. I wish this would just end.' He sighs.

"When the transformation is over, it will get better. You won't feel this way. For now all you need is Bed rest. And if you need it, blood. I'll provide it whenever you need it. And I'll get you places if you need it as well." He smiles softly, before pulling his hand from Ciel's face and stretching his arms a bit.

"I know, but staying in bed is going to be rather annoying." The sick male complains. 'I never do this, but I dislike being forced to stay in bed during this transformation.' He sighs; the nauseous feeling in his stomach moves up and stops at his throat. 'I have to keep this blood down. I do not want to take too much blood from Sebastian.' He swallows several times and manages to push it back down to his stomach.

"I know, I can imagine. But it will be over soon. I'm glad I could rest myself a bit. I had a lot happen, and a lot was on my mind. I'm glad to have rested." He smiles and nods. 'If he needs my blood, I will give it. If he can't keep it down, he'll get more. I would rather be sick and weak instead of him. His health comes first.'

"I know that, but how long is this going to last?" The prince asks curious to know the answer. 'I need to know how long this is going to last. I do not want to hurt Sebastian. I love him. I care for him.' The nauseous feeling that he pushed down to his stomach forces its way back up and he begins to gag. 'Ugh.' He looks to Sebastian.

"I don't know how long. Maybe a day or so more." He watches his lover's face. 'Does he need to be brought to, say the bathroom? I'd like to know, I think I might as well bring him anyway.' "Ciel, would you like for me to bring you into the bathroom?" 'Don't keep it back; you might as well let it go. I'll provide you with the blood.'

"No." 'I can keep it back. I have to be strong. I do not want to take too much blood from him. I do not want to hurt him. He means everything to me.' The nauseous teen swallows several more times to try and keep it down. 'I have to keep this down. I cannot throw it up again.'

'Please don't keep back, it's no trouble, my love. It's just a little blood. I can recover with a little rest. Please, don't be concerned. My blood and rest is what will help you get better. If you cannot, please say something.' "Alright..If you are certain. Please just let me know."

'I cannot rely on him. I must not rely on him. I will not give in. I need to fight this off. It should not be that difficult to do.' The newborn demon's thought could not be any more wrong. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach rises to his throat once more. He gags a couple times before it forces its way out of his mouth. The pure bile spews out of his mouth and onto the paper white pillow and bed sheets. 'I hate this.' His body becomes limp and collapses on the bed. He remains conscious but his eyes are closed and he is breathing heavily.

The raven sighs out and gets up to clean up the mess made. 'Ciel, please. I'm only trying to help you. Don't decline me.' He sighs again, returning to clean up everything. Once the bed is cleaned for the most part, he cleans Ciel's mouth and touches his head. "You'll have to feed now, Ciel. When you are ready." He rubs his head softly. 'You need to let me help you, Ciel. You won't recover by yourself.'

"No I will not." The small demon shakes his head weakly. 'I will not feed. I must not feed. I cannot hurt Sebastian. I do not wish to hurt him. I care for him. I love him. He is everything to me. I would be nothing without him.' "Do I need to let you?" He questions. 'What did I just say? I did not mean to say that. Sebastian must dislike me now.'

"Ciel, I'm trying to help you." He sighs and looks away. "I'm not doing this for my sake, I'm doing it for you because I don't want to lose you and I don't want you sick anymore." 'Why are you fighting this? '

"Sebastian, I apologize. I do not know what came over me to say such things to you." The bluenette sighs. "I will feed, but I will not take much blood from you. I do not want to hurt you." He says plainly as he admits defeat. His eyes glow a bright red as he opens them and his fangs sharpen. "Can you forgive me?" He mumbles.

"Of course I can, Ciel." He pauses "You need this Ciel. I'm only doing this for you. No other person would get any drop of it. I would rather I be sick then you. I'm doing this because I love you." He looks back to his lover. "Take what you need. Do not hold back."

"Please do not say such things. I will take what I need, but I will try my best not to take too much from you. I do not want to hurt you Sebastian. I love you." The hungry demon says as his eyes glow brighter, and his fangs grow sharper. 'I need to feed now. I cannot hold this back any longer. I will keep my word and try not to hurt Sebastian. I do not wish to hurt him.'

"Take as much as you need, Ciel. If you hurt me, I won't be upset; I know you aren't doing it on purpose. It will be alright. I promise. The worst it will do is make me want to sleep. It's only the truth. I would take all this illness away if I could, I would rather be sick than you. I love you too, Ciel. So much." He moves closer to Ciel. 'Don't fight me, just take the blood. You need it to recover. I love you.' "If you have no preference I might as well give you an arm or my neck. I recall you took from my arm last time."

"Are you sure about this Sebastian? I do not want you to regret this decision." The teen's hunger grows. "I do not want you to say things like that, Sebastian. I do not have a preference as of right now, but I would like somewhere new if possible." He licks his lips. 'I wonder where he is going to let me feed from this time. I know that he is going to pick somewhere new, but I am curious to know. I will find this out in about another minute.

"I won't regret anything I ever do for you Ciel." He smiles softly and thinks for a moment. "Somewhere new? Let's see. You feed from my neck and my arms. Where could we let you feed?" 'I can't take too long with my decision. Maybe a suggestion could help?'

The hungry newborn smiles softly. 'I cannot really think of any new spots right now, since I am distracted by my hunger.' He tries to think of an area to feed from, but fails to come up with one. His hunger increases more and his eyes glow as bright as they can. His fangs become as sharp as they can and penetrate the skin on his lips.

"Well, for now, it would be wise to just take from one of the usual spots. We'll think of elsewhere at another time. You need this. Does that sound reasonable?" 'It will have to be. I don't have time to think up a spot, I'll give my neck to him this time, as my arm was the last spot he took from. Just mix it up a little.' He nods softly, beginning to expose the skin on his neck.

"Fine." Ciel says a little disappointed that he is not going to feed from somewhere new. 'I was really hoping to feed from a new spot this time. I take it that Sebastian could not come up with one, so that is why he suggested this.' He sighs as his glowing crimson eyes spot the bare skin on his lover's neck.

"I'm sorry; I can't deprive you of the blood right now. I don't have much of a clue right now. I'll think of a better one for another time." 'Hopefully, at least. It doesn't hardly seem logical to feed from another spot. I've had a lot on my mind recently. Understand, Ciel. I hate to upset you, I really do. I don't want to upset you, but for now, blood is what you need. From where shouldn't matter when I know how hungry you are.' His eyes shut for a moment, as a sigh escapes his lips.

"Alright." The boy mumbles softly before opening his mouth. He leans forward and places his mouth on the older demon's neck. He bites down weakly, barely penetrating the skin. He quickly drinks his fill and grows limp on top of his lover. 'That was nice. I am glad that he does this for me.' He licks his lips and his eyes go back to their normal colors.

The raven breathes out softy, feeling the teeth penetrate his neck. The eyes shut tightly feeling this happen. When the teeth remove from his neck, his arms wrap around the body now limp on top of his. "I hope you aren't badly upset with me." He smiles softly. You and I can think of another spot for you to feed from the next time." He nods softly, shutting his eyes softly, keeping the soft smile.

"I am not upset with you at all Sebastian. Alright." The now full demon nuzzles his boyfriend's chest and closes his small eyes. 'I wonder where I get to feed from next time. I hope that it is going to be interesting. I do wish to tease him once more when I feed. That was rather fun last time.' He smirks weakly.

Sebastian smiles softly as he nuzzles his young lover. "I'm glad. I'm always willing to help you, and I'll never regret anything I do for you. You mean so much to me." His eyes remain shut as he holds his love closely. 'Now remains the bed rest. I want my Ciel to get well soon. I love him.'

Ciel falls asleep in his lover's arms. He falls into a deep slumber. If anyone were to speak to him, he would not be able to hear it. He continues to sleep for about an hour and a half until he wakes up. He keeps his eyes closed.

The adult demon takes advantage of the moment, also sleeping. He slept peacefully, not deeply, but not greatly to light. A faint smile remains on Sebastian's face as he sleeps, holding his lover.

The boy demon slowly peels his eyes open and his mismatched eyes look upon the older demon's sleeping face. 'He looks nice when he is sleeping. I wish he was awake. I want to do something, but I cannot think of anything.' He muffles a sigh. 'I want to talk to him to try and figure something out. I dislike lying here quiet and unable to walk.'

Soon the adult demon regains his energy and wakes up; his eyes open softly and look to Ciel's mismatched orbs. He smiles softly, stretching his arms once or twice. 'I hope he is doing better.'

The bluenette smiles softly. 'I want to do something. What is there to while I am on bed rest? There are not many options.' He sighs and looks into Sebastian's almond shaped crimson eyes. 'Would he know of something to do?'

As the older demon is now awake, he plays with the younger's blue locks. "Are you feeling any better yet?" He questions as his eyes meet the bluenette's mismatched orbs.

"I am feeling a little better." The bluenette leans into the large hand playing with his hair. 'I do not know what to do right now. I do like being alone with him, but I want to do something.'

"I'm glad to hear it. Let's hope it stays that way." He smiles, giving Ciel a quick nuzzle. 'So then, what shall we do? We can't do anything big; he needs to stay in bed. As soon as this transformation ends, we can decide to stay or leave. That's all up to him. I'm happy as long as I have him. '

"Yes." He sighs as he tries to think of something to do. 'I wonder if there is anything I can do right now. I want to do something, but I can think of nothing.' A few more sighs escape his small lips.

'Besides just doing what we are right now and socializing are the only two things I can think to do. Sleeping is out of the question, unless for some reason we both tire out once more.' He sighs softly. 'Goodness, this isn't simple.'

The young male looks to his left and glances at his lover's face. 'I wonder if he is thinking about the same thing I am. It is possible.' He glances away and sighs. 'What is there to do?' His mismatched orbs scan the room for anything interesting to do while he is on bed rest. Nothing turns up and he lets out a deep sigh. 'Would Sebastian have any ideas?' He looks to the older demon once more. 'Should I say something?' He nods in agreement with himself and opens his mouth to speak. "Do you know of anything that I could do while stuck in this bed?" He questions the raven quietly.

The adult demon pauses, as he thinks for a moment gathering his thoughts. "Well, there isn't much that can be done while lying around in bed. Well, besides socializing and rest." He pauses for a moment as he continues to think. "Besides that much, I don't think there is anything you can do. There might be some kind of game to be played. But I do not have anything in mind at the moment, I apologize."

"That is what I thought you would say." The newborn demon mumbles softly before looking away from the adult demon. 'What game could be played while in bed?' As soon as that thought enters his mind, he starts laughing. He soon begins to hold his stomach and his eyes start tearing up. His laughter echoes in the silent room for about ten minutes before it dies down. He catches his breath. 'That was just terrible. I should not think things like that. Should I tell Sebastian about this? I wonder if he would want to know.'

'Something entertained him. Wonder what it could have been? Is it an idea for something he could do? Would he even be willing to tell me? Maybe. I suppose that is up to him.' A small sigh escapes the raven's lips as he stares up at the ceiling. 'It will be rather boring if all we do is lay around. It would be more entertaining if I were to hold him, but I'm not certain he would want to do that for a long while, which is understandable.'

Ciel manages to calm down completely and looks to Sebastian. "Do you want to know what I just thought of?" He purrs as he crawls closer to the older male. 'I wonder if he will enjoy it as much as I did. I know that we can do nothing of that sort until I am completely transformed.' He smirks.

"Yes, I would like to know. Will you be alright with telling me, because I would very much like to know?" Sebastian nods softly, and looks over to the younger demon crawling closer towards him. 'I'm sure it has to be something for him to do. Maybe, well, I'll have to wait and see.'

"I will, but I am not sure you will enjoy the thought as much as I did. I was trying to think of a game to play and this thought came to mind." The boy takes a deep breath and a blush appears on his face. "What game could be played in bed?" He purrs softly and then a chuckle escapes his lips. "I have no idea why I was thinking like that." He admits quietly to his lover. 'I wonder if this is part of my transformation. It is possible. I just want this transformation to be over.'

Sebastian flushes a faint shade of red and he smirks softly. "It's normal to think that way about a lover. As it is a game that can be done in bed, you are correct." 'A demon and lust. Maybe it's part of this transformation. After all, his 'father' did mention that his anger from before when he broke things was part of it, and it is an emotion. So maybe this is part of it. However, I'm not asking his 'parents' about this kind of thing.'

"I have never thought this way until today. This is only my conclusion, but it could be part of my transformation. I could be wrong, though I find this a little strange." The young demon says quietly as he buries his face in the older demon's chest. 'Why did I say that? Why am I thinking like this?' As the thoughts of the previous thought flood his mind, his flaccid cock slowly becomes aroused.

"It's normal to get these feelings, Ciel. Everyone does, even demons. I myself have the thoughts." the raven admits as his face turns a brighter red. 'He probably doesn't care, but it is normal, and they are probably happening due to the transformation. Maybe.'

"I know that, but I still think this is part of the transformation." The bluenette says plainly into the fabric that lies on the raven haired's chest. His cock becomes more aroused until it is fully erect. As a result of this, his pants tighten around his waist. 'I guess this was bound to happen.' He sighs and then winces when it begins to throb and cause pain. 'I dislike this. I doubt this can get taken care of, so I just have to hide it. There is nothing that can be done about it right now.' His eyes begin to glow a bright shade of crimson.

"I think so myself." The elder demon nods softly. ' He suggested it. No, more like he brought it up. Does that mean he wants to? How would I know? He'd have to say something first. For now, it will just be us laying here.' He lets out a sigh. 'Besides this, or even that suggestion, or comment, there really is nothing to do besides talking or sleeping. '

The pain grows and the horny young demon lets a small groan escape his lips. His eyes glow as bright as they can and he looks into Sebastian's crimson eyes. They are filled with lust, desire, and want. 'I need it. I want it. I desire it.' He purrs softly. 'I hope Sebastian picks up on this. I cannot really say anything right now. These feelings are taking over my body.'

The older male looks to Ciel, as the crimson eyes notice the lust in Ciel's eyes. 'I should assume, but he looks like he really needs what he suggested not too long ago. I don't want to sound needy, or demanding or even anything along those lines. Should I just ask or? Well, I'm not a mind reader, and I won't ever be.'

"Sebastian." The teen purrs into the adult's ears as he rubs his arousal against Sebastian's right leg to get some friction. He starts moaning seductively and panting loudly. 'I need this. I want this. I desire this. I crave this.' He licks his lips and rubs the leg with his arousal a bit harder.

'That is certainly what he wants, and what he needs I would assume. Very well. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't help my lover with something like this, right?' He smirks softly, as he moves his hand down to Ciel's arousal. He rubs his hand over the clothed length softly. 'Let me give into your need, my Ciel.'

The prince arches his head back and bucks his hips forward when he feels the hand on his arousal. His moans become louder, yet still seductive. 'Yes. Right there. More. I need more. I crave it.' He bucks his hips a little harder. "Mmmm." He moans out as his eyes, as if they were not bright enough, glow more.

"Do you enjoy this, Ciel?" the raven purrs in a soft, seductive voice, as he continues to rub the clothed arousal, adding a bit more speed. After a moment, his hand slides under the clothing covering his lovers bottom half, his hand wrapping around the arousal as he begins to run his hand up and down the hard length.

"Yes." The lustful teen purrs and continues to buck his hips back and forth. 'I need this. This is nice. This is what I desire. I need more.' As soon as the hand slips under his clothes, wraps around his cock, and pumps it, he gasps loudly and lets out a loud seductive moan. "More." He purrs. "I need more." He purrs once more. "Mmmm." He moans seductively.

The smirk on the raven's face grows wider, as he moves his hand quicker, pumping the length at a faster pace. 'I love the sounds of his moans. They sound lovely.' The demon flushes, keeping his smirk. 'He won't like this, but it will only get better.' The older male slides his hand out briefly, as he begins to remove his lover's lower half. Once exposed, the raven takes a hold of Ciel's length once more, continuing to pump the arousal at the quick speed once more.

The demon prince continues to moan out due to his lover's ministrations. When the hand leaves his length, he growls in disapproval. He stops his actions and glares at Sebastian. 'What is he doing? I need this. I desire it. I crave it.' His growl soon changes into a gasp as his lower half is exposed. Once his erection is in the older demon's hands, he bucks his hips again and moans louder than before. "Mmmm." He purrs.

'That glare he gave me, it kind of worries me. He's needy right now. He'll get used to it eventually. He won't always be this needy. At certain points, a demons lust over powers us like this. I try to contain mine usually. ' He brings his other hand down, as he begins to fondle his lover's sac. He smirks softly. 'I'm aware you need this, and I will help you. I'd be a terrible lover if I couldn't do this much.'

The boy's lust completely takes over his body as soon as a hand fondles his sack. "Mmm." 'I love this. I crave this. This is nice. This is lovely.' He bucks his hips forward at a faster pace. The swollen head of his arousal begins leaking precum. It beads up at the tip. "Mmmm." He feels close to his climax so his action increase more. He soon starts to hyperventilate. "Ohhhh." He purrs. "Yes." He purrs seductively.

Listening to the moans of his lover only arouse Sebastian. He flushes once he notices himself growing hard. 'Only you get me like this. Only you.' He adds more speed to his hand movements, before lowering his head. 'If he likes what I was doing, he'll really enjoy this.' "Take it easy, Ciel." He says softly, at hearing the sounds of his lover hyperventilate. 'You should try your hardest to calm down, even if it is part of the transformation.' The lowered head gives the length of his lover a few licks, before taking the length into his mouth, fondling his lover's sac with the free hand.

"I ca...n...not." Ciel says as he continues to hyperventilate. As soon as he feels a tongue lick his erection he loses it. His actions become out of control when his demon strength kicks in. The sounds that fill the room are grunts, moans, and his fast breathing. He loses control over his body and his lust takes over. "Mm...mm...mmm…" He moans seductively.

'I'm afraid that I might have created a monster-A demon more likely. Something tells me this really is the transformation. Maybe if he gains his release, he'll calm himself down, maybe this will be the tail end or maybe close to the end of this transformation. I hope he remains my Ciel forever. I want nothing to take him away from me. I love you.' The older demon sucks the aroused length of his lover, his speed increases, he too now aroused.

The bluenette thrusts his hips forward one last time before releasing his warm seed inside his boyfriend's mouth. He moans his lover's name as he releases and then his body becomes limp. His breathing returns to normal as well as his eyes. He closes his eyes and feels exhausted. His body returns to his control. 'What came over me? What was that? Was that the transformation? I think it was. There is no other reason I can think of.' He sighs and opens his eyes. He looks over to Sebastian with a hint of exhaustion in his eyes.

'The sound of him screaming my name. It truly brings a smirk to my face. He's the only one I want to hear calling my name, and I want my name to be the only one escaping his lips.' The raven smiles softly to his young lover. "Are you pleased with what just happened, Ciel?" 'I live to please you, my Ciel. My love. I love to make you happy.'

The boy's face turns completely red. "I did, but..." He mumbles, burying his face in Sebastian's chest. "It was a bit terrifying." He mutters into the fabric that lies there. 'I hope he is not mad at me. I do not wish to upset him in any way. I know that this is part of my transformation, but it still was terrifying.'

"I know." The adult male's arms wrap around Ciel. "I can only imagine that being the case. But it's okay. I'm sure all of that was just the transformation. Everything will pass. We just have to wait for your transformation to end." He nods softly, nuzzling Ciel's head.

Ciel snuggles closer to Sebastian and nuzzles him. "I am sure it was too. I want this transformation to be over. I do not want to stay in this bed any longer. There is nothing to do." He mutters softly as he moves his head to look at his boyfriend's head.

"Soon enough, I'm sure. For now, you'll have to. And I'll be here always to help you through anything, or even keep you company if you'd like me to." Sebastian snuggles the boy in his arms and nuzzles him.

"I know, but there is nothing to do besides talk and rest. I would like you here, though it might be a bore to you. I am the only one that has to stay in this bed." The teen sighs and a frown appears on his face. "You are free to do anything you wish. You do not have to stay here with me, if there is something that you would like to do." He mutters and a few more sighs escape his lips.

"The only thing I want to do is be with you. There is nothing more that I wish to do. It's not a bore to me. I love to spend time with you Ciel, even if it's just like this." The raven smiles softly. "We can figure something to do once your transformation is completed. We can browse hell some more or anything we'd like."

"I love spending time with you too, but this is rather boring to me. I do not want to stay in this bed any longer. I want to walk around outside, and be able to do anything that I wish to do." The young demon's eyes begin to glow. "I cannot take this anymore. Why do I have to be on bed rest anyway? I feel fine." As he speaks, his voice picks up. He moves to the edge of the bed and dangles his legs off of the edge. His eyes glow a brighter shade of red. He stands up, but something is off. 'I cannot feel my legs. What is this?' He manages to walk a few steps before collapsing on the floor. His eyes glow as bright as they can, and he growls. 'I hate this. I want to walk around. This is a stupid transformation. It is taking too long.' He grits his teeth, continues to growl, and his hands clench up into tight fists.

'Oh no..He's getting..angry again. I don't want to upset him. What should I do? When he gets like this, it scares me. It really does. He breathes softly. "It's because your body appears to be weak, Ciel. It's not ready to move around. It will be soon. You need to give this time. It's not something that can be done and over with so quickly." 'Please don't get angry at me.'

"Appears to be weak? Give it time? I did give it time. I am done with giving it time. I cannot take this anymore. I just want to walk around and do whatever the hell I please. I am done with this. Done. I am not giving it any more time!" He yells as he tries to stand up once more. He manages to do so and stumbles out of the room, before his anger takes over and he starts running out of the castle and into the nearby woods. 'I hate this transformation. I should be able to do whatever the hell I want.' When his thoughts flood his mind, he trips over a tree root and falls to the ground. He falls unconscious where he collapsed.

As Ciel runs out Sebastian covers his face with his hands and lets out a long sigh. "Why won't you listen to me, Ciel? I'm not having you lay in bed for myself; I'm doing it for you. Everything I do is for you." He gets up and runs out of the castle himself searching for Ciel. 'I can't let him be out here alone.. I can't. Ciel, please stop acting so careless, I can't lose you-' He's pulled out of his thoughts, when he runs into the woods and finds Ciel lying unconscious. "Damn it, Ciel. Damn it.." He quickly kneels down. "Please, Ciel. I'm doing this for you. I'm trying to help you through this." 'I don't care if he hates me, I'm bringing him back. He needs to stay in bed. Just a while longer.' He lifts the boy up and sighs softly kissing his head.

The unconscious male soon wakes up to see that he is in his lover's arms. His eyes glow bright red and he growls loudly. "What the hell are you doing? I want to walk around. What part of that do you not understand?" He yells as he tries to fight his way out of his boyfriend's grip. "Maybe you do understand what I am saying, but choosing to ignore it!" He yells as he breaks free from Sebastian's arms and storms off further into the woods. 'Why does he not understand this? I just want to walk around for a while. Is that too much to ask? Really?' He soon starts to hyperventilate, so he slows down. He hyperventilates so much that he becomes light headed, but still stumbles forward. 'I want to keep walking. Nothing will stop me.' He begins coughing loudly, coughing up some blood. He falls on his hands and knees, looks at the large amount of blood in front of him, his eyes go wide, and he falls on his back next to it. It soon becomes hard for him to breath and his vision becomes fuzzy. "Sebastian." He mumbles softly. 'I doubt he heard that.'

'Ciel, this is driving me. I don't care if you hate me, but I will not let you do this to yourself. I just don't care. I will hate myself forever if you get hurt, or if something happens to you? Is that so damn hard to understand?' The frustrated demon then has this feeling something is wrong and runs after Ciel in the direction he went. 'I love you, why don't you see how hard I am pushing myself to make sure you are safe. I would rather go through this transformation than you. Its killing me..his anger. That's not like him, and it worries me.' He finally makes it over to Ciel.

"Sebastian." The bluenette mutters softly before going back on his hands and knees, coughing up more blood than before. 'What is this? Why am I doing this? Is this normal? Am I going to be alright? Will Sebastian find me? Is this part of the transformation?' He is too lost in his thoughts to hear anything else around him. He looks at the large puddle of blood in front of his face and his eyes widen even more. 'I am not going to be okay. This is bad. I know it is. I hope Sebastian finds me soon.' His vision becomes clouded with dark orbs and the light headed feeling increases to the point where it makes him cough up more blood. 'Find me Sebastian.'

Once the elder demon finds Ciel he kneels down. 'Should I try to help him? Will he just push me away again? I don't know, it hurts me, in my heart at least. He worries me right now, he needs the help and he won't let me do anything. But I will. Even if he hates me. Because I love him.' "I'm here.." His voice stutters softly. 'Why do I feel so nervous? Maybe it's because I feel he'll try to leave again.'

"What is wrong with me?" The newborn demon looks at the pile of blood once more. "Is this normal? What is going on? This does not make-" His voice cuts off as he collapses on the ground due to the lack of blood in his system. His body starts convulsing and heats up. It feels as if his body is on fire as his bones, muscles, and everything else throb, as his body makes the changes to become a full demon. He lets out a mixture of groans and grunts as the pain he is in grows. "Sebastian. What is this?" He stutters due to the large amount of pain he is in. 'Is this the transformation?'

"I think this is the transformation..Ciel..if you had just waited a little longer..this wouldn't be happening here." He sighs softly. 'You didn't listen to me, Ciel. You acted carelessly and it worries me when you do that. It scares me. It scared me seeing you out of it in the woods, and this scares me.'

"That does not matter right now." The transforming demon coughs up more blood, but the pain soon subsides. "Something needs to be done. Look at how much blood I have lost. Something needs to be done now." He says quietly as he tries to get his vision back in focus. He fails to do so and places his right hand over his face. "My vision is blurry, I feel nauseous, my body feels like it is on fire, and to top it all off, I feel so light headed." He stutters as his voice begins to break up a bit until he completely loses his voice with a squeaking sound. He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. 'What is this? I just lost my voice? Is this normal during a transformation?' He thinks to himself.

"You're losing blood, and usually the only thing I could do at a time like this is if you feed. You might be lightheaded from loss of blood. All of this is from the transformation. It has to be. We need to get the blood into you again and make sure you keep it down."

'Then I guess I have no choice but to feed. What area did you have in mind for me to feed from this time?' The boy thinks as he tilts his head slightly to the right. 'How can I keep the blood down? Would it be easier now that this part of the transformation is over? It is possible.' He nods. 'I wonder where he has in mind this time. It could be one of the places that I fed from before, or it could be a new place.' He looks up at the older demon.

"Hopefully it will be easier for you now to keep all the blood down. Take what you need. Please, I want you to get better I want this over. It scares me, Ciel. More than you will ever know." 'Stay the same, Ciel. Even though you will be completely demon, stay the Ciel I love. Don't change on me. I love you the way you are.' "You said you wanted a new spot, and the only places that came to mind that you haven't fed from would be a leg, or even possibly a wrist."

The prince nods weakly in agreement with what his boyfriend said. 'A leg or a wrist? Those are the only places he was able to come up with? I thought he would have come up with more.' He sighs. 'I guess one of them will have to do for now, unless he can somehow read my thoughts.' He shakes his head. 'There is no way he could do that. He even stated such.' He looks down at the older male's long slender legs and then looks to the large wrists. 'Neither of them is particularly appealing.' He sighs and shakes his head again weakly.

"If neither of them is to your liking you'll have to take from one of the usual spots. I'm sorry; I haven't had a lot of time to think of feeding spots." He sighs. "I was only thinking about you, and thinking and hoping this will be over for your sake."

'Just pick a spot and offer it to me. I cannot speak, so he has to make the decision himself. If I could speak, then I would tell him where I would like to feed from.' The teen's eyes widen a little. 'I can just point to the place that I want to feed from. That should be simple enough to understand right.' He nods and points to his lover's right wrist. 'This seems better than anything right now. I just need to get some blood in me and keep it down. Nothing else matters right now.' His eyes glow a bright shade of crimson and his fangs sharpen as the hunger inside him craves blood. He licks his lips.

'A wrist it is. I'm sorry I can't read your mind. I just don't want to upset you ever again, it's a big reason I don't make choices for myself without asking you first, because I love you. Besides, if I could read your mind, that would just be rude, an invasion of privacy.' The raven demon exposes his wrist and offers it to Ciel. 'This will feel different, I can tell already. '

Ciel moves forward and places his mouth on the wrist offered to him. His fangs penetrate the skin and he drinks the blood he needs slowly, due to his lack of energy and blood. 'I am drinking slowly this time. I hope I can control myself.' He drinks the blood a little faster, and savors every drop. After a few minutes, he removes his mouth from the large wrist and licks the wound before licking his lips. 'His blood truly is delicious. No one else will ever get to taste it.' His eyes return to their natural colors and he feels some energy return to his body. 'I wonder if I can speak now.' He opens his mouth to speak, yet no sound escapes his throat. 'I guess I cannot talk for a while. How will I be able to communicate with Sebastian?' His eyes widen some and he looks into Sebastian's almond shaped crimson eyes with his worry filled ones.

Sebastian's crimson eyes shut as the fangs bite into his skin and feed off the blood. 'Get better, my Ciel. I want this to be over with. I want you better. I love you.' The almond shaped eyes open slowly, still filled with worry as well as they meet the worried eyes of his lover's. 'Whatever happens I'll be here, even if you grow to hate me, I love you, and I worry often.' He studies the expression on his face. 'He might not be able to talk. But we should get him home now. We'll figure out what to do about his voice after.' "We should bring you back, Ciel."

The young demon nods. 'That would be a good idea. We need to figure out what to do about my voice soon. I do not want to be unable to talk. This would make it more difficult for me to talk to you. I hope this transformation is over now.' He stands up and slowly walks back towards the castle. 'He must hate me right now. I know it. The way I treated him and the things I said. It must have hurt him terribly. As soon as I get my voice back, I will apologize to him for doing that. He did not deserve that treatment. He is the only one trying to help me. My _parents _are doing nothing.' He lowers his head and soon approaches the castle. He stops walking for a moment. 'I am a terrible boyfriend. Sebastian must hate me. I cannot blame him if he does.' A few tears fall from the outer corners of his eyes and slide down his face, stopping at his chin.

The older demon follows behind Ciel. As Ciel stops, he stops and walks up closer to him and touches his shoulder gently. "Ciel, is..something wrong?" 'I'm worried again. Are you alright? I need to know. I wonder...I might have paper on me, maybe if I did he could write everything down for me.'

The boy nods and faces the raven demon. 'Something is wrong. I am worried about you. I feel that you hate me for how I treated you earlier. I cannot blame you if you do feel that way towards me.' His eyes are filled with a mixture of sadness, guilt, and worry. 'He most likely hates me.' He lowers his head.

The raven sighs and lifts Ciel's chin. "Don't be upset. Everything is going to be fine. Let's get back home, and we can find a way to talk, okay? Even if you can't say anything to me, you can write them down. Just until your voice comes back."

'I cannot help but be upset. I do understand what you are saying.' The teen walks into the castle and towards the bedroom they were in before, after walking up the grand staircase. He sits down on the large king sized bed and waits for Sebastian to enter the room. 'I can write down what I am thinking. I dislike having to do that though. It just wastes time. I guess I can deal with it until I get my voice back.' He nods in agreement with himself.

The elder demon enters the bedroom shortly after Ciel. He sits down next to his lover. "I'm worried about you, you know that right? I hate seeing you upset. I want to know what is wrong."

'And I would like to tell you what is wrong. I just need a pen and paper to do that.' The demon prince looks around the poorly lit room for a pen and paper, but does not find one. 'There has to be one in here right? I need to write this down, so he can know what is bothering me.' He gives up and lowers his head a little, looking at his crossed legs and the white bed sheets.

The adult male gets back up and opens a drawer. Luckily, finding what he needed. "That was a bit lucky." He smiles softly and hands them to Ciel. "I want to know, so I can try to make you feel better."

The bluenette takes them and begins writing down what is bothering him. The paper reads:

_I apologize for the way I acted and what I said. I am sure that it hurt you terribly. I should never have treated you that way. You are the only one that seems to be helping me through this. I will not blame you if you hate me. I understand._

Ciel hands the raven haired male the paper and buries his face in between his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly. 'I am sure that he hates me.'

The older male takes the paper and read it over. He looks over to Ciel and touches his head. "How could I ever hate you, Ciel? I could never hate you. I love you. It hurt, but I don't think you were doing it on purpose. It's okay, really. I forgive you, and I could never, ever hate you."

'How can he forgive me so easily? I treated him horribly. Does he really not hate me? I do not want him to lie to me about it. I would rather him tell me. We need to be open with one another. I still love him, but I still think that he hates me. I know that for a fact. I said things that I did not mean as well as using him as a punching bag.' The young prince sighs and tightens his grip on his legs. 'I know that he hates me. He does not have to cover it up.' A few tears start to fall from the inner corners of his eyes. 'I know he hates me. I know it.' The tears begin to fall faster down his face and some dampen the fabric on his legs. 'Why does he think that what I did is okay? It is not. I hurt him. I hurt him deeply.'

Sebastian sighs softly. "Please don't hide yourself from me. What happened hurt, but it wasn't something I feel you did on purpose. I'm pretty sure it was all part of your transformation. Remember that I never lie to you, Ciel. Never. I couldn't ever. I love you, and I couldn't bring myself to hate you." He looks to his lover and sighs again. "Please look at me." 'I never lie to you, Ciel. I love you.'

'I know that this is part of my transformation, but I still cannot forgive myself for doing something like this to Sebastian of all people. He is the only one that has been by my side this whole time. I would be nothing without him.' Ciel shakes his head before lifting his head, revealing red puffy eyes with a few tears on his face along with a frown. His eyes do not look up at Sebastian's face, but more towards his crotch area. 'I cannot bring myself to look at you right now Sebastian. I do not want you to see me like this.'

The older demon touches Ciel's cheek gently. "Now, please do me a favor and don't cry anymore. I hate seeing you like this. We all make mistakes, don't we?" He pauses, stroking the teen's cheek softly. "Take me as an example. I kept making the worst mistakes, and I still hate myself for doing them. Because I hurt you from them. But I left them for the past, the feeling won't leave, but it helped me learn to prevent the bad from happening again."

'I can understand what he is saying, but I am still just a child. It is not like I control my tears. If I could, then I would choose not to cry at all.' The younger demon feels the hand stroking his cheek and he raises his head a little. 'I have never seen him cry before. Now that I mention it, I have not seen him do quite a few things. I need to learn more about him. I have to.' The tears slow down until they completely come to a stop. His mismatched orbs finally make eye contact with his lover's crimson ones. 'I wonder when I will get to learn more about him.' A dark, foggy, lonely, depressing feeling completely takes over his body. His mind soon fills with nothing more than somber thoughts. 'I am pathetic. I am weak. I am a child. I cannot do anything. I am worthless. I mean nothing to any one person. No one cares about me. No one loves me.' His small face shows a very sorrowful expression with a huge frown and tears start to fall from both the outer and inner corners of his eyes as he continues to look into the older demon's eyes.

The raven pulls the bluenette into an embrace once he sees the sorrow in his lover's eyes. He holds him closely to comfort the young boy. His hand runs into the others hair. 'Whatever you are feeling, I'll help you. This is all because of the transformation. I promised I would be a great lover, the best. You deserve only the best. I love you. I help you through it.' He holds the bluenette closely, trying to calm him down.

The boy's tears dampen the fabric that lies on his lover's chest as he is pulled into an embrace. He wraps his arms around the older male's chest with shaky arms before gripping the fabric on the back tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. 'I am worthless. I am a waste of space. I do not deserve affection. I do not deserve kindness. I am a lousy lover. I am a lousy boyfriend. I am a lousy prince. I am also a lousy man. I cannot even call myself a man. I am still a boy. A demon boy. Why would anyone care about me?' His sobbing continues for about ten more minutes until he eventually cries himself to sleep. His body goes limp in his boyfriend's arms and his eyes close.

"I'm sorry all this is happening, Ciel." He kisses his lover's head softly, then feeling the body go limp. "Sleep well, hopefully soon this will all be over. I love you." Sebastian holds the teen as he sleeps, keeping him close as he plays with his hair softly. 'I'll be here till the very end.'

The newborn demon has a dream about him massacring people and devouring their souls; savoring the sweet taste of each one. This dream goes on the entire time he sleeps, which would be about an hour and a half. He wakes up and opens his eyes. Unaware that his eyes are glowing bright red, he shifts his head and looks up at the adult demon's face. 'What was with that dream? Was it supposed to mean something? It has to; otherwise I would not have had that dream to begin with. I wonder if I can talk now.' He opens his mouth to speak. "Sebastian." His previous dream floods his mind; mostly the souls are on his mind. A small amount of hunger grows inside his stomach, but remains quiet for the time being.

The adult demon looks to Ciel, seeing him now awake. "I'm glad to see you awake. Are you feeling any better?" He questions his young teen, he notices the glowing eyes. 'Hungry maybe? I wonder if his transformation is over.'

The young male nods. "I am." He mumbles quietly as he notices the hunger inside him growing. 'Why can I not get the thoughts of souls out of my mind? What was the purpose of that dream? I guess I am hungry, but I am not sure if my body prefers blood or souls right now. My mind is completely focused on souls, but I am used to blood. What does my body want? What does it crave?' He sighs softly as he lets his arms fall down to his sides. 'I cannot just assume what my body wants. What if I pick the wrong thing and my body rejects it? On the other hand, I could pick the right one and my body would be happy. I need to make a decision, but how? What is the best way to do this.'

"That's well." The elder male nods softly, remaining quiet for a moment. He takes a deep breath. "Ciel. Is..something on your mind? Please forgive me, I'm just..worried about you is all." 'I hope he doesn't think I worry too much. I know sometimes I do, but i really can't help it sometimes, it's for him. My true love. I worry about him.'

"I am just trying to decide on something, but I am not sure what the best option is. I am used to one thing, but I cannot get the other option out of my mind. Honestly, I do not know the best method to choose between them." The bluenette demon says as he raises his head a little, but his mind is still flooded with thoughts of souls and devouring them. 'Why did I have that dream? Was it trying to tell me something? I am sure that it was. There has to be a reason as to why I had that dream.'

"Well, sometimes choices have to be made I suppose. Sometimes it's best to stick to what you are used to, be different sometimes and if you don't like the thing you tried then return back to the original idea, I suppose." The older male shuts his crimson eyes. 'So much has happened lately. It's kind of tiring. Overwhelming in a way.'

"Not to mention that my dream is what started this whole decision. I cannot get that dream out of my head; more specifically what it was about. I am not sure if it was supposed to mean anything." The smaller demon tilts his head slightly to the right. "There has to be a reason as to why I had that dream, right?" He questions softy, but his eyes continue to glow brighter and the hunger in his small stomach increases. 'He is not looking at me anymore. Does that mean that he is tired of dealing with me? I wonder.' He lowers his head just a little, but still looks at his lover's closed eyes.

"I apologize, I'm a little tired from everything. I'll be alright however." He nods softly." Dreams don't always mean anything, they sometimes do." The eyes open slowly. "Without knowing much about the dream, I can't say much for sure. Some things we don't understand we dream. I haven't had a dream in a while."

"If I had to summarize the dream, I would say that I was basically going around massacring people and devouring their souls." The newborn lowers his head a little more and the hunger inside his small body grows. It soon causes his stomach to make small, almost inaudible noises. "I am not quite sure what that dream is supposed to mean. It might even be trying to tell me something that I do not quite understand yet, but I am not sure what that would be." He mumbles softly, but loud enough for the other demon to hear him. His eyes glow an even brighter shade of crimson as his hunger continues to grow.

"Maybe you're just hungry. Hungry for a soul perhaps? Right now, however I'm not sure you're ready to have a soul, Ciel. I understand you being curious though. They are rather nice. But without being in contract with someone, I'm not the type to hunt around for just any soul." He nods softly, looking to the bluenette. "I think we should keep you from humans until you're trained better at least. If you are okay with it, maybe blood will have to do for now."

'Not ready? He thinks I am not ready to have a soul just yet. Does he not trust me? I know that I cannot really control myself right now, but I would try my hardest if it meant that I was finally able to have a soul. I want to know what they taste like. I need to know. I want a soul. I do not want blood right now. I am used to blood, but my body is craving a soul. I need to be around humans to do so.' Ciel sighs and lowers his head some more. His stomach continues to make almost inaudible noises as his eyes glow brighter in desire for a soul. "I understand." He mumbles softly trying to keep his huger back. 'I must not feed now if I cannot have a soul. There is no point to eating otherwise. I cannot get souls out of my mind.' His mind lingers with thought of humans, souls, and devouring them.

"I'm sorry for sounding unfair, or mean, but I'm not doing this for myself. I do enjoy a soul. But it's been a while since I've had one myself. I long for one, there for I understand how you feel right about now." He sighs. 'You have to understand. I'm not sure if this transformation is over. I don't want something bad to happen while we aren't here in hell.'

The bluenette's demon anger surfaces and his eyes are no longer glowing from hunger, but from anger. He clenches his fists and his lips twitch. "You do not understand how I feel right now Sebastian. I doubt you ever have dreams, so what makes you think that you understand me right now." He raises his head and begins to walk towards the door. He places his hand on the bronze door knob when a thought enters his mind. 'Where will I go? I do not know Hell very well so I cannot really just go somewhere.' He shakes his head, turning the door knob and walking out of the castle. He looks around and decides to head to the east towards the small town where his first home with Sebastian is. He does not go into the house, but just walks around the village taking in the scenery. 'This is a nice place. I like this place better than the castle. It feels comfortable, almost like I am welcomed here. I feel unwelcome at the castle due to my _parents _who do not understand me at all. Sebastian is trying to understand me, but keeps failing to do so.' He sighs and continues walking around at a rather slow pace.

'Damn it, Ciel...' He sighs softly. 'This is exactly why you aren't ready for this. Why won't you listen to me? I can't come after you; you'll probably just yell at me again, I don't want that. I love him. I just want my Ciel back. I know, he's curious. But it's not like him to be so upset with anger all the time.' The older male sits back and rubs his temples. 'I'm trying so hard to understand. But it's completely impossible as things like this keep happening. It's things like this that make me believe he'll leave me someday. '

The angered demon turns around to look behind him. 'I thought that Sebastian would follow me. I guess he does not really care for me anymore. He is better off without me anyways. I am just a burden to him. No one cares for me I guess.' He sighs, turns around, and starts walking at an even slower pace than before. 'I cannot blame them. I am a burden to anyone and everyone around me.' Before he knew it, he was in his house and curled up in the sheets on the bed. 'I guess this is where I was meant to end up. I wonder if Sebastian will ever come looking for me. I doubt it.' The hunger soon overwhelms him and he immediately sits up and walks off to the fridge, thinking that there would be something in there for him to eat. All that was in the fridge were a few old frozen souls, and his eyes become fixated on them. 'I wonder if these are still good.' He picks one up and attempts to eat it, with little to no success. He manages to get a few bites , before giving up and going back to the bed. 'Will Sebastian look for me? I do not think he will. He would have already been here by now if he did.'

'I'll go..Or I'll try. I'm not sure where he is. But maybe since he still has the contract mark, I can find him. I'm sure I can. But what happens if he doesn't want me there, what if he just tells me to get lost? Would he? I don't know. This transformation is making him do things that scare me, and I really don't get terribly frightened.' He sighs, and begins to leave the castle. 'Where would he go? I doubt he could get back to the human world, and he doesn't know hell well, other than the neighborhood we were going to live in.' He sighs. 'I would still like to be there. But he probably would rather stay to be a prince.' Sebastian quickly finds the area Ciel was in and examines the building. 'I'll try it.'

The boy's ears perk up when he hears footsteps nearby. 'Could it be Sebastian? It is possible.' He sits up in the bed and looks towards the closed door leading to the room. 'I have to apologize to him once more. Should I tell him about the partial soul that I had just a short while ago? I think so, but I do not want to upset him more than I already have. I will keep it to myself for now. He will know in time.' The anger inside him dies down as well as the hunger. This causes his eyes to turn back to their normal mismatched colors and his fists to unclench.

'Pardon my intrusion. I'm not sure you want me here, or if you even are here.' "Ciel?" Sebastian calls out. 'Don't be upset, I just am worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt again. I love you, Ciel. You know that, that's why I do what I do. To help you.'

'It is Sebastian. I guess he does really care about me.' "Yes?" The younger demon mumbles softly in the silent room he is in. 'There has to be a reason as to why he came here. I know it. Does he want to talk to me? Will he forgive me? Will he understand me? Does he still love and care for me? What does he want to do? I am not sure. I will just let him do what he wants for now. I am quite exhausted from all that walking around, and being angry at Sebastian.' He sighs to himself.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't feel you were ready to hunt for a soul. I'm sure we can find one locally here, but it's a little dangerous for you right now as you aren't fully trained. I hope you'll forgive me, and understand." He lowers his head and sighs. "I've tried too hard to understand and help you; I won't give up no matter how many times you try to push me away. Because I love you, and I promised to stay at your side."

'He does still love me. I still love him, but I feel that he is better off without me.' The boy shakes his head. "No. I should be the one to apologize. I ran away and said things that I should not have said. I do not desire a soul anymore." He lowers his head a little. "While I was here, I sort of took care of it on my own." He mumbles as he looks down at the bed sheets. "I should not have done what I did back there. It was unfair to you, and I ended up hurting you again. I love you, but I keep doing things to hurt you. I need to stop. You can leave me if you wish to do so. I will not blame you. I am not really the best lover for you." His voice begins to crack a little as he speaks.

The adult demon walks to Ciel. "Come here, look at me please? Let me be clear about this. Nothing will make me leave you. Because I love you. I am trying so hard. To help and to understand you. You'll have to help me though. I don't understand humans, nor do I understand the process of becoming a demon by transformation. You just have to trust me more. And understand everything I do is for your sake." He kneels down to the bluenette. "How did you take care of it? I'd like to know. I love you, and if I had to lose you, I'd rather be dead."

The child demon looks into his lover's almond shaped crimson eyes with his mismatched ones. "I will do my best to try and help you understand, but I cannot promise that I will be any good at it. I do trust you; I just do not trust myself enough to trust anyone fully sometimes. I know." He continues to gaze into the older demon's eyes. "I sort of went through the fridge and found some souls in there." He sighs. "I took a few bites before giving up to come back to the bed." 'I know he is going to dislike me for doing something like that. He knows that I am not ready for it, but I went ahead and did it anyway. I am terrible.'

"You can always trust me, Ciel. I've been at your side for three years now, before we got together and I will remain here with you forever. I promise that. No force me from you." He pauses and thinks for a moment. "A frozen soul..Was it any good at all?" The demon questions his younger demon as a small smile forms on his face. "I would mind one right now. What do you mean you gave up on it? Was something wrong?"

"I know, but somehow that does not seem to be causing this. It just the way I am I guess." The teen looks at the smile on his lover's face. 'He seems to be amused by this. How is that? I am being completely serious here. How can he think that this discussion is amusing?' He sighs softly before opening his mouth to speak again. "It was alright. I just got bored of it is all. That and all the walking was quite exhausting. There is still some there, so you can try some if you would like. I would like to stay in bed for a while."

The smile forms to a frown as he sighs. "I'm sorry; I was trying to lighten the mood or something." He looks away, unhappy with himself for a moment. "We all do things we shouldn't, because we're curious. That's normal, whether you are human, or demon or anything for that matter. I don't want you hunting yet, and I respect if you wish to be alone. I can return to the castle if you wanted me to, or I can leave you to rest here and just head elsewhere. I understand if you are unhappy with me right now, I make mistakes sometimes, we all do."

The prince notices the smile turning into a frown. "Do not apologize. I am the one that keeps doing things to make us end up in situations like this." He looks at the raven demon's head as it looks away. "I do not even think that I have the strength to hunt right now." He shakes his head. "I do not wish to be alone. I want to be with you, but I keep doing things to hurt you. I dislike myself for doing such things." All of the bones in his body begin to feel like they are burning and the pain is almost unbearable to him. He winces a few times before lying down on the bed. "Sebastian." He says as he grits his teeth and then he lets a few growls escape his lips. 'Why do things keep happening to me?'

Sebastian notices the wince and thinks for a moment. "The transformation maybe? Maybe it's not over, Ciel. Maybe your body isn't used to everything that's happened. You haven't hardly been able to walk, you've lost blood, you've hurt yourself, Another thing you need is to give everything time. I know, you don't like it, but you have to bear with it for a little while longer." 'I know he's in pain. He needs to rest. He needs to get over this. I want my Ciel back. I don't want him to become a different person when he becomes entirely full demon.' "You're not hurting me on purpose. I know that, Ciel. I keep hurting you too. And I completely despise myself for it." 'I'm tired, I'm a little hungry. I don't matter right now, he does.'

Ciel nods, agreeing with what his boyfriend is saying to him. 'He has to bring up everything that has happened to me. I know what happened. He does not need to remind me.' His bones continue feel as if they are on fire and he begins tossing his head back and forth as the pain increases. A huge, what feels like a shock, feeling comes over his entire body, resulting in him not being able to move at all. 'I cannot move. What is-' His thought is cut off as he falls asleep into a deep slumber. As he sleeps, his bones stretch, causing his legs and arms to become longer, his chest to become somewhat bigger, as well as his hands, feet, neck, and head. Even his dick grows about twice the size it was before. This transformation lasts about an hour, and then he wakes up. He opens his small eyes weakly and notices that his whole body is sore. "Sebastian." 'I am curious to know what exactly happened to me. My whole body aches. Something must have happened while I was asleep.' He soon begins to feel somewhat hungry and his eyes glow a slight shade of red. 'I guess I am hungry again. Hopefully Sebastian will pick up on this.'

The adult demon's eyes widen softly as this all happens, he notices something change. 'Why does he look so different? His appearance can change all it wants. Just don't be any different than the way I love you, Ciel. I want your personality to remain. I love that in you, I love everything.' When the once human earl wakes up, the red eyes meet the orbs. "Ciel? Do you...feel alright? I'm worried."

"No. My whole body aches. I feel as if something happened while I was asleep." The young demon says quietly, trying to bear with the pain he is currently feeling. The hunger inside his stomach grows even more and his eyes glow brighter. 'Things keep happening to me. I am not sure what to think of it all. Something had to have happened while I was asleep.' He moves his hands weakly and notices that his palms are bigger and his fingers are longer. 'I think I grew while I was asleep. How much though? Will I be able to walk soon? I hope so. I do not want to have to stay in bed for an extended period of time.'

"Do you want one of the frozen souls, or some blood, Ciel? I see you are a bit hungry. You can't starve alright?" 'I'm worried as it is.' He examines the teen's body. 'He keeps getting more attractive as this happens.' He flushes softly, trying to shake it off his mind. 'Not the time, Sebastian.'

"Either one is alright with me. I cannot really move much, but I will if I have to in order to feed." The bluenette says as he continues to move his hands around a bit. 'This might take a while to get used to. I wonder how tall I am now. How much of my body has grown? Will I grow more? Will I stay this height? I need to know all the answers to the questions that I have.'

"I think I'll keep you with blood for now. You're hungry, and just this once. The next time you're hungry and able to move, we'll try the frozen souls again." He nods softly, as he looks over the teen's body. 'He keeps getting attractive. And he's mine.' The blush spreads. 'Please stop thinking like this, he needs you right now.'

The hungry demon notices the blush that appeared on his lover's face. 'He must be thinking about something. Maybe it is because my body changed some.' He smirks. 'That must be it. He will get to see my new body as soon as I am able to move again. Then we can do whatever we want.' His mind floods with ideas of sexual things to do with Sebastian.' A slight blush appears on his face and then he shakes his head. 'I cannot think of things like that right now. I have to feed, and rest for now. Once I feel better, I can do such things with Sebastian. He will just have to wait a little while.' His eyes glow even brighter, his fangs sharpen, and he licks his lips as the hunger inside him soon takes over.

'He really is an attractive young demon. And he's mine. My demon. My lover. I'm lucky.' "You won't have to move much if I give you my arm. Is that alright?" He questions, continuing to watch him. 'Is he thinking the same as I? That small blush..?'

The boy nods in approval of the spot Sebastian chose. 'He is watching me. I can tell. Does he know what I am thinking? I doubt it. After all, he cannot read minds.' He licks his lips a few more times, before he cannot stand to wait any longer to get fed. 'I need to feed. I need it now. I desire it. I crave it. I long for it. I love the way his blood tastes. I will be the only one that ever gets to taste his delectable blood. He is mine. No one will take him from me.'

The adult lifts the sleeve of his right arm. "Here, Ciel." He moves closer. "Take what you need, alright?" He smiles softly. 'He looks nice, older maybe. His body matured. He looks so much more attractive than before. Mine.'

The teen lifts his head a little, placing his mouth on the adult's arm, and bites down. He quickly takes in the amount of blood he needs, lifts his mouth, and licks both the wound and his lips before lying back in the bed once more. 'I want to find out what kind of demon I am. Am I like Sebastian? Am I like my parents? Am I a combination of them? I need to know. I want to find a way to figure it out.' "Sebastian, what kind of demons are they? I am not sure, but I would think that with telling you everything else, that they would tell you that." He mumbles as he closes his eyes.

Sebastian sits back and shuts his eyes as he breathes slowly, a tad more tired. "They told me they didn't know what you were-well, your _mother_ did, your _father_ was silent, most of the time I talked to him. They only told me who they were. I told you everything that I knew from them, I could try to do a little research on it, or better yet I suppose I could try talking to them again. Although I don't like them very well. Not at all, actually."

"I see. I want to know what kind of demon I am." 'So my _mother _is an eagle demon while my _father_ is a wolf demon. My real mother is a Bengal tiger demon. I would think that since my actual parents are wolf and Bengal tiger demons, that I am either one or both of them. I might just be one and the other part of me could be like Sebastian. That would make the most sense since he is the one that turned me into a demon. I am going to go with that, but I have to make sure. There has to be some way to find out. Maybe a test or something?' Ciel thinks for a minute before opening his mouth. "Is there some sort of test or something to figure it out? Much like a paternal test for humans. That would make sense, but I doubt there is such a thing."

As the word 'Paternal test' is mentioned, the ravens eyes fling open. "Maybe. Now that I think about it, I recall that there is. I'm not sure if it's something we can buy, or if we have to see a doctor or something. We'll figure it out. I'd like to know, you are the most important thing to me, so of course I want to know." He shuts his eyes again, as they grow a bit heavy. 'Keep awake. Just for now. I haven't been able to rest in a while.'

"Really? I thought that there would not be something like it, considering most of the demons here are born demons rather that made into demons. I know that there are some out there, but not enough that would make me think that there would be something like that. I would like to find out as soon as we can. Perhaps it would be best to wait until I can walk on my own again, but I would like to know now." The bluenette demon looks at his lover's face and notices that his boyfriend keeps closing his eyes. 'Is he tired? I would think so, since I just fed and all. I will let him rest for a while. He needs it.' "Before we do anything, I want you to rest a while. I will be resting as well, due to hardly being able to move. Once we rest up a bit, we can start finding out what kind of demon I am." He lifts his head and tilts it slightly to the right. "Does that sound reasonable?" He asks before resting his head on the pillow once more.

The raven nods. "Yes, I suppose. I've been tired for a little while now. But it was the last thing on my mind. I hope I'm not worrying you. I'm sorry if I am." He nods and smiles softly. "We'll look when we can. I know a few places that might sell or might be able to help us. They are needed sometimes, I know of that."

"You are not worrying me. I just thought it would be best to get some rest before finding out what kind of demon I am. Alright." The teen nods before shutting his eyes and trying to relax his sore, aching body. 'I wonder if I can rest like this. This pain is not helping me relax. In fact, it is keeping me awake. I want to rest. I have-' His thought is cut off as he falls asleep. As he sleeps, his body, with the help of the blood, heals itself and he grows a little more in his sleep. The only difference is that this time, it does not hurt him. He sleeps peacefully for about an hour, before he starts dreaming about the test and all the possibilities of demons that he could end up being. It soon stresses him out, and he wakes up. He keeps his eyes closed. 'I guess I cannot rest that long right now. I will just lie in bed, until Sebastian wakes up. I need him to help me figure out what kind of demon I am.'

The rest did Sebastian wonders. He slept for the most part peacefully, his mind in sleep races of everything. About what his boyfriend could be. About everything. But he awakes well rested. Slowly, his eyes peel open and he glances over to Ciel. 'Is he awake yet? That was nice. I slept well, I feel much better, I think at least. My mind still unsure about everything. I'm worried about him.' He looks at the body of his teen. 'A few more changes.. He's attractive. My attractive lover. Mine.'

After a while, the prince feels like he is being watched so he slowly peels his eyes open. His eyes soon meet his lover's. 'I knew someone was watching me. I am glad that it is him though. I am not comfortable with other people staring at me. I wonder if he slept well.' He sits up in the bed with ease. 'I guess my body healed while I was sleeping. Now I can walk, so we can start looking into what kind of demon I really am.' "I see you are awake then." He says with a slight smile on his face.

The older male nods. "I am, and well rested as well." He smiles softly. "Did you sleep well? Feel any better than before?" He stretches out his arms. 'I can't stop looking at him. He got so great looking. Better than before, and I found him attractive before now.-Stop it Sebastian. Stop. Now isn't the time to get yourself like this. Let's do one thing at a time. That's finding out what he is.'

"I did until I started dreaming about what kind of demon I am. That in itself woke me up. I do not feel any pain anymore, so I think the transformation might be over now. I might grow a little more, but I think everything else is over." The younger male takes his arms out of the sheets and looks at them. 'I really have grown.' His eyes widen a little. 'I wonder if-' He takes a hand and touches his crotch, feeling his now bigger length. 'I did.' He quickly removes his hand. 'Sebastian is bound to like that.' He shakes his head. "I want to find out as soon as possible, so I guess when we are both ready we can leave." He says. 'I have grown. Sebastian will definitely like my new body. I know I like it.'

'I don't think I've ever seen a human become a demon. He's so attractive. It's almost enough to drive me crazy-Enough. Not now. The rest of this can be fore later.' "Well, we can head out now, if you would like and if you are ready. I'm rested and ready, and I hope you are the same." 'My only issues are I'm a slight bit hungry, but the only thing is I can't stop looking at him. I want to help him with this now. And I will.'

"I am ready." The demon prince stretches his arms and legs slightly, before getting off the bed. He dangles his legs off of the edge of the bed and then moves forward, making them touch the floor. He stands up. 'I have gotten quite a bit taller. Sebastian does not seem so tall compared to me anymore.' He walks towards the door leading out of the house, and places his hand on the silver door knob. He twists it, opening the door, and walks outside before stopping to wait for his lover. 'He knows where we need to go. I will let him lead the way. I like being taller now. On top of that I am bigger. I wonder what he will say when he first sees it.' A blush appears on his face. He shakes his head to try and rid his mind of those perverted thoughts.

The older demon watches him stand, noticing the height. 'So tall. Ciel, look at you. You're stunning. You're everything to me and more. You're mine. I can't keep my eyes off of you. But I have to focus right now. On what we need to do.' He nods and follows Ciel out. 'Let's see. I believe it's this way; our first stop should be a local store. I'm hoping it can be bought here. I honestly don't want to see a doctor of some sort, nor do I want to consult the_ parents_. '

The shorter demon follows the taller demon to the first stop. 'I wonder if there is a reason I got taller, or if it just happened to turn out this way. I like it either way. Now I and he are not so different height wise. That makes this relationship a little better. I swear he was watching me from behind earlier. He must like this then. It is better; especially _that_.' He smirks as he continues following his lover around.

'I wish I didn't have to lead and be in front of him, I wish to be besides him. I could slow down and hope he gets what I was trying to do. Maybe.' He doesn't move as quick now, as he looks around. 'We're nearly there anyway. Not too much longer.'

Ciel notices that Sebastian started walking slower. 'We are either almost there, or he wants me to walk beside him. I think I will.' He walks a little faster until he is walking next to his boyfriend. 'This is nice. I like this place better than I thought I would; especially since Sebastian is here with me.' He smiles softly as he walks with his lover.

'I'm glad he caught on. I would expect nothing less.' He smiles to his lover. "We're about there. Just a little further and we will be at our first stop. I'm hoping to find what we need so we won't have to make many stops."

The bluenette smile back at the older demon. "Alright." He notices that his head now comes up to his raven's shoulders. 'I have gotten quite a bit taller.' He looks back in front of him and notices a building getting slightly bigger as he walks forward. 'That must be the building Sebastian was talking about. I hope we find it out here. I would rather get this over with shortly. I want to go back to our house and have private time with Sebastian.' A slight blush appears on his face.

"The sooner the better. Let's head in." The elder demon nods and walks towards the building and opens the door for his lover. 'We're in public now, let's try not to stare at him as much, even though I'd love to, it's not something to be done in public.'

The once human earl walks into the building slowly and then waits for his boyfriend to return to his side. He looks around the inside and notices the aisles of prescription medications behind a counter manned by a few pharmacists. They were all young males that looked to be triplets. 'It looks like a pharmacy in the human world. There are a few differences though.' He finishes looking around, finding it no longer interesting to look at. 'Let us get this over with.'

The raven returns to his bluenette's side after the two enter. "My, when was the last time I was here? Such a long while. Well, nothing left but to just search around I suppose."

"Yes. That seems like the best route to take right now." 'He mentioned that he has been here before. I wonder what for. Should I ask him? Is it something that I should be concerned about? He will tell me if he wishes to.' The teen walks slowly down each of the aisles until he comes across some different test boxes. 'What would the test we are looking for be called? I am not sure. Sebastian would know I suppose.' He stares at the tests and waits for Sebastian to pick one up. 'I wonder if it will be any different between us now.' Blood starts flowing into his large length, slowly arousing it as he starts to think perverted things again. 'I wonder what he will say. Will he still be able to fit it all in his mouth? Will I cum more now? I wonder if Sebastian would let me penetrate him. That would be interesting. He was the one always doing it, because I was small then. I am bigger now, so I think that that might change.' He smirks and his arousal grows. 'I guess this part of me will not change. Whenever I think things like this, I get aroused. I wonder if I should tell Sebastian this.'

'I'm surprised, there's a lot more than I remember. Why was I here again? In the past I mean. It is a pharmacy and I have been ill before, I've had to have come here.' He picks one up and reads it. 'Perhaps this one is to help here, it seems logical, perfectly logical.' He looks over to Ciel. 'What is running through his head?'

The bluenette demon notices that his raven demon is looking at him. 'Does he know what I am thinking about? I doubt it. This is a bit weird though. Why does this happen to me and not him? It does not make much sense.' He lowers his head a little as a slight blush appears on his face. His pants begin to tighten around his crotch area. 'I guess I need to get bigger clothes. These pants are tight; especially when I am like this.' The blush on his cheekbones darkens and he feels his face warm up some.

The raven clears his throat. "I believe this is what we need, Ciel. We can proceed on now. I'd like to know, I'm just as curious as you." He nods softly, glancing around as something came to mind. 'That's right. He said he wanted me to start dressing..normal. I guess I haven't had the time. We have stuff, I suppose when we return back to the house or the castle I will change then. There are things we both need to do, first things first is that test.'

"Alright. We should head back to the house then." The young teen walks towards the door slowly, wincing as the fabric of his pants rubs his erection. 'This is going to be a long walk back to the house. I cannot walk very fast when my pants are this tight. I will be able to do it, though. Once we get back to the house, I will tell Sebastian about it. Unless he figures it out sooner.' He keeps wincing as he walks at a really slow pace back to the house. Each time the fabric rubs against his erection, the pain gets worse, causing him to wince even more.

'Something troubles him. And it's mainly when he walks. I wonder what that could mean?' He smiles softly, keeping up with Ciel as he kept a close eye on him. 'I have a pretty decent feeling to what is wrong. No matter, we'll take care of it after. The test shouldn't be very long. Then we'll take care of what's next, which should be his issue.'

The newborn demon finally approaches the door leading inside the house. He puts his hand on the door knob, turns it quickly, and walks off to the bedroom to lie down. Once he lies down on the bed, the pain subsides a little, but it is still there. 'I want to make this test quick. I cannot take this right now.' He closes his eyes and waits for Sebastian to enter the room with the test.

The older demon follows his newborn in and follows him up to the room. He reads over the box once, maybe twice before handing it over to Ciel. "From what I've seen, it shouldn't take a lot of time. We can do this quickly, and then move forward."

"Alright. Sounds good." Ciel says as he takes the box from Sebastian and reads it over a couple times. 'This does not look too difficult.' He opens the box and reads the directions. His eyes widen as he sees what he has to do. 'This is unbelievable. I am not sure if I can do this test like this.' He sighs, dropping the instructions, lying on the bed once more. 'Of all the things it had to be, it had to be that. It is like a paternal test, only a bit different. I do not think I can go through with the test right now.' He closes his eyes and sighs again.

"The only way we'll know is if we get this over with, Ciel. I know, it's..." He pauses. "But if you really are interested, you'll have to go through with it." 'I'd do it for him, but I really can't. He has to.'

"I do not know if it is even possible to do the test right now." The bluenette states before sighing again. "I am interested, and I will do the test. I am just not sure if I can do it right now." He says, moving his head so the right side of his face rests on the pillow. 'Is it possible? I doubt it.'

"Well.." He pauses for a moment to think. "We will do what we have to, Ciel. I want to know. And I know that you do. It's something we'll do, whether it's now, or a little while from now."

"I know. I would rather get it over with now, but I am not sure if I can." The young demon's erection grows even more, making his pants tighter than they were before. A pain shoots through his body from the arousal, causing him to let out a small groan. 'If he does not understand what I have been saying before, he will definitely know now.' His arousal begins to throb, resulting in the pains to come every few seconds. His groans get a little louder as the pain increases. "Sebastian." He says in between his groans.

"As I said, we do what we have to do. And as soon as we fix what's going on right now, the test will be taken. Let us take care of that then, shall we?" His eyes look for his lover's, waiting for a response.

The prince nods, agreeing with what his boyfriend is saying. His arousal continues to cause him pain and make several groans escape his lips. The groans get louder as the pain grows larger. The pains keep the pace they are at. 'Why? I had to think of something like that back there. Now I am like this. I wonder if I should tell Sebastian about how I get like this. I am sure that he would like to know, but I am not sure if I can tell him just yet. He will know in time. That is all I can really say right now.' His pants grow tighter and tighter around his erection causing him even more pain.

'For now, I'll take care of this for him. He seems in pain.' "Hang on, Ciel." Sebastian kneels before Ciel, removing the cloth around the arousal. 'Perhaps his clothing should be a size or so larger, this seemed a bit tight.' He removes everything covering Ciel, as his eyes widen a bit, his face flushing red. 'He..really did grow, didn't he. And everywhere. Hope he enjoys it, he kind of needs this right now.' He nods softly, before rubbing the aroused length of his boyfriend slow at first. 'I'm wondering what caused this.'

'His eyes widened and his face is flushed. Is that really the only way he can react to me? I thought he would at least say something. I will admit that he looks good with that face, but it is sort of a disappointment.' Ciel hisses as his lover's large hand wraps around his arousal and begins rubbing it slowly. 'Why is he doing it slowly? He knows this hurts.' He closes his eyes and a few seductive moans escape his lips.

'What can I say..? About this? Without sounding. Well, awkward.' The red coloring on the raven's face increases as all these thoughts rush through his head. 'He's gotten big. I would feel strange just saying so. Understand that, please, Ciel.' He moves his hand quicker now. 'I don't like that hiss he just gave me, it's unlike him, and it's strange to me.'

'Why is he being silent? I thought he would at least say something about me. Does he truly love me? I do not think-' The bluenette's thought is interrupted when his arousal is rubbed faster. 'He does. He does love me. It does make me happy, but I would like to know why he is being silent.' He continues to moan out and begins bucking his hips forward.

'I like the result I just got.' He smiles softly. 'I want to say something, but I can't find the right words. It would just be a bit weird to tell him that he had gotten so big.' He flushes again. 'Maybe I'll mention it after. Now seems a bit odd. I love you Ciel. I love you more and more as time goes forward. No matter what happens. I can't lose you.'

The prince keeps moving his hips back and forth. Every time he bucks them forward he does it with more force. 'I need this. I desire it. I crave it.' His seductive moans grow louder as his lover continues his ministrations. 'I am close.' He thinks as he gets a tingling sensation from his erection. The tip of the arousal begins to leak precum.

'Let's finish this off then.' The raven haired demon smirks softly, before lowering his head down to the young demon's arousal. His tongue gives a few licks to the tip, as he swirls his tongue around the length a few times. 'He's much bigger, a lot more length to cover.' He flushes softly, then taking the length into his mouth. 'Larger, I can take most of it in still. His body grew, and he's now so very attractive. I love you.' He sucks on the length of his lower, giving a few moans onto the length before increasing in speed.

The teen feels the licks to the tip of his erection and lets out a louder, yet still seductive moan. 'He really knows how to please me. I want to grow more. What will Sebastian think then?' His cheeks begin to turn a bright shade of pink as the tongue swirls around his arousal. When his boyfriend's mouth takes in the arousal, a gasp escapes his lips before bucking his hips more; thrusting his erection into Sebastian's mouth. 'I am so close.' He continues to moan out and moan his lover's name a few times.

'He likes this; it's clear as the day. I'm glad, I want to please him, I love to please him. I want to be the only one who does this for him. I want to be his everything. ' The pace of the older demon's sucking increases more, as he lets soft moans out onto the length as a way of more teasing. 'I love to please you, my lover, and my boyfriend. My Ciel.'

The young demon soon feels the soft moans vibrate his arousal. This causes his cheeks to darken and his hips to move at a faster pace. 'This is nice. I am glad that he can do this for me. I want him to be the only one to do this to me. No one else deserves to see me like this.' He moans louder and gives one final buck of his hips, before releasing his warm seed into his lover's mouth. This time though is a bit different. His load is close to two times as much as in the past. He moans out his raven's name as he releases. His body grows limp in the bed and he opens his eyes to look at the older demon with a smile on his face.

The raven swallows the seed given off by his lover. As he finishes, he cleans off the length with his tongue, followed by his lips. He smiles softly, as his eyes meet the others. "Did I please you?" He finally speaks, continuing to make eye contact with his lover. 'I assume I did, and I'm glad. It was quite enjoyable, actually. His body matured, things will be different now, and especially things like_ this_ but a good different. Just don't change in personality, my love. You're perfect for me, in every way and you always have been, and always will be.'

The smaller demon nods. "Yes you did." His smile grows. "Very much in fact." 'He finally says something and it not about that. Why? Why does he choose to speak of this rather than that? It makes no sense to me. I still love him, but it confuses me.' He sits up weakly in the bed, looks over at the test and sighs. 'I really do not wish to do this right now, but I will if I have to.'

'I want to say something; however, it just seems strange. Does he want me to? Surely he knows that he is..But does he want to hear it from me? Maybe.' He pauses, as he regains his thoughts. "Ciel, you really did grow everywhere." He smiles softly as he flushes. 'I'm sure he'll understand what I meant. He is smart, after all.' His eyes glance to the test. 'Maybe later. If he wants to know still.'

"I did. I thought you would have said something about it earlier. However, it seems that you were quite distracted so I understand." The young demon smirks. 'Should I do the test now, or wait? It would be best to do it now, but after what just happened, I would rather wait.' He continues to gaze into his lover's garnet eyes with his mismatched ones. 'I have not felt hungry for a while. I guess the transformation is over.' Just as that thought comes to his mind, his stomach begins to crave nourishment whether it is souls or blood. 'I guess I spoke to soon.' He sighs.

"Yes, I was a bit distracted." He smirks softly in return. He meets the others eyes "As much as we should get the test done, I think perhaps we should wait, maybe a little longer perhaps? For you to relax a little bit after everything that just happened. " He nods softly. 'What was with that sigh? Is he alright?'

"I could tell." The hunger inside the teen's stomach grows and he lets out another sigh. 'Why am I hungry? I feel that it only happens when I think about it. Is this normal?' He sighs a couple more times. "That would be best." He pulls the sheets over him, and turns over on his side. He closes his eyes and curls up some. 'Why am I hungry now? It makes no sense to me. Maybe if I eat, I will grow some more. I hope so.'

Sebastian sighs softly. 'I hope it's just hunger. He worries me a little bit, especially when something seems to bother him and doesn't say anything. I think he is, but I can't assume. That would be wrong of me. Does he want to feed? If so, what does he want? Blood? A soul? The close we have to a soul is the ones that are frozen. I'm sure if they were left out for a bit, they'd be easier to consume if room temperature. I'm hungry myself. But I fear a frozen one wouldn't be enough to satisfy me.'

Ciel's eyes begin to glow under his lids and his hunger grows even more. He rolls over in the bed and opens his eyes to look at his lover. 'Please understand Sebastian. I would like to feed, but I think I might prefer a soul this time. It seems that that tends to cause me to grow. I would like to grow even more.' He thinks to himself as his eyes glow a brighter shade of red.

'I was right then. Fine then, lets feed you, my Ciel.' "What would you like? Any preference? " 'I wonder, how long would it take to make it room temperature, probably not long, as this is hell after all. This is different than the human world. It depends on what he wants.'

"Yes." The hungry demon nods. "A soul." He mumbles before licking his lips. 'I desire it. I crave it. I want it. I need it.' He thinks as the hunger grows even more. 'I wonder if he will be giving me one of the frozen ones or a fresh one. I would prefer fresh right now, since frozen ones do not really peak my interest.'

"I apologize, but frozen is all I can get you right now. I'll train you for a later date to get a soul, if you truly wish. For now, once the souls downstairs become room temperature, which won't take anytime at all, they will be easier to consume, perhaps that's why you gave up earlier. "

The boy demon nods. 'I guess I will have to deal with those for now. It is better than nothing, but I would like a fresh soul more right now. I feel that it would please me more. He is right. I do not know how to hunt right now. I would like to know though. It would be useful in the future.' He thinks as he rolls over in the bed once more.

"Do you want me to bring it up to you, or would you prefer to come with me to the kitchen?" 'It's good to ask first, as a couple, we are considered a team, so we should make decisions together. ' He nods softly.

"You can bring it up. I would rather stay in bed right now." The young prince says as he closes his eyes. 'I wonder what the test will say. I really do want to know. It is important. Maybe I should take the test while Sebastian is away. I am not sure if I want him here when I take the test. I am not sure if I will like the result of the test.' He thinks to himself before opening his eyes to look at the test box once more. 'I really do not want to do this particular test, but I guess I have to.' He shuts his eyes once more.

The raven watches Ciel's actions and sighs lightly. "Very well. I'll be back shortly. I promise." He nods before leaving the room. 'This test seems to upset him. Does he want to know? He doesn't have to. He knows that. If he doesn't truly want to know...' He sighs again. 'Need to unfreeze the soul. Can't starve him.'

The small demon lies in the bed, waiting for the bigger demon to return with a soul. 'He sighed. Is he upset about something? I think he is. He has to be. Something has to be bothering him.' He sighs. 'Why did he sigh? Is it because of me? I think it is.'

'I don't want him to do something he doesn't want to do. I'd never do that to him. We might be curious, but it's not something he needs to do.' As he thinks to himself, the soul becomes room temperature. 'Let's get this to him. Hope he doesn't think he upset me. I'm just worried about him.' He makes his way back to Ciel with the no longer frozen soul. 'I might want one of these, if they are at least half decent.'

The young male opens his eyes and sits up in the bed. 'I wonder if this will taste any different before. It might. I will never know until I try it.' He thinks to himself as he stares at the test box with a blank look on his face. 'I wonder if I will be like my parents or like Sebastian. It is possible.'

"Sorry if I took too long. It should taste better. It might be just as good, as it has been frozen, it should be fresh. I'd never serve you anything that wasn't fresh." He smiles softly.

'He would never serve me anything that was not fresh. I can think of something alright.' The boy smirks at his lover. "It is fine." He chuckles a little before his eyes fixate on the soul in front of him and he licks his lips. 'That does look pretty good. I want it.' His eyes glow a brighter red.

The older demon tilts his head at the smirk. 'Did I do something..?' He hands over the soul. "It should be good, like I said, might even taste the same, or better than what you'd call a _fresh_ soul. I haven't had one in so long."

"I see." The younger demon says before picking the soul. 'Should I tease him with this? It would be interesting.' He smirks again. 'I want to.' He raises his hands and brings the soul close to his mouth. He glances up at his lover while giving the soul a few slow, seductive licks. 'I wonder what he will think of this.' He then puts part of the soul in his mouth, swirls his tongue around it, and moans softly. 'I bet this is arousing him. This is enjoyable.' He continues to look into his lover's almond shaped crimson eyes with his mismatched ones.

'What is he doing..?' Sebastian flushes a deep shade of red. 'He makes it look really delicious. He's also arousing me. Is this what he wanted? I'm growing aroused, and a little hungrier as this happens.' The older continues to watch, he watches the actions as he bites down on his lip slightly.

'I think it is working. Good. Should I continue teasing him? I think I should since it seems to be going so well right now.' Ciel takes the soul out of his mouth and goes back to giving it slow seductive licks. The hunger inside him grows impatient and demands the soul. 'Why must my hunger get in the way? I just want to tease him right now. Why can I not do this? Am I not strong enough for this yet?' He sighs before taking the whole soul in his mouth and devouring it in one bite. He lies back down on the bed, glancing at the test for a moment before shutting his eyes. 'Why must it be that kind of test? I really do not want to do it. It seems like I am taking a pregnancy test. That is what this feels like. I should not have to do such things.' As the thought of pregnancy and children crosses his mind he immediately sits up and his eyes open and widen. 'Does Sebastian want children? He might. I doubt he would want children with me though.' He sighs, closes his eyes and lies back down on the bed. 'I am sure that he does not want children with me. That would be odd.'

As the teenager ends his teasing and lies back, Sebastian continues to watch him. 'What's wrong? Is he alright? Did I do something again? I hope not.' As the other sits up again, it almost startles the older male. 'I think I have. What did I do?' He shakes his head and frowns. "Ciel? Are you alright..?"

"Yes. Something just came to mind is all." The bluenette demon says plainly. 'Does he? I doubt it.' He looks up at his lover. 'He is better off with someone else if he wants children, since I do not think I can do that for him.' He notices the frown. 'Does he know what I am thinking about? It is possible, but I doubt it. Does he think that he caused this? He did not. It is just my thoughts again. In fact the reason behind those thoughts is that test.' He sighs.

"I suppose then you don't want to talk about it? I understand if not. But I wouldn't mind knowing." His eyes look toward his lover, the frown remains. 'What's on his mind? Is it the test or something? Did I cause this thing on his mind? I don't know. I wish I did.'

"Why would I talk about it? It is not like it is something important to you." The prince mumbles as he lowers his head. "It should not matter to you. This is nothing to worry over." He mumbles quieter than before. 'I doubt he really wants to know. This is something that should not be important to him right now.'

The raven sighs as his eyes glance away. "Apologies then. I understand. I was just curious after all. You're important to me, that's why it would be important to me." 'I'm just worried Ciel. When something bothers you or is on your mind and you won't tell me.'

"Do you really want to know?" The teen sighs. "If so, then I will tell you." He says as he lifts his head looking at his boyfriend who is looking away from him. 'He is upset with me. I know it.' "It is just something that I thought would not interest you. That is really why I do not want to tell you." He says quietly.

"Ciel, of course I want to know. If it's anything with you, I always want to know. Anything. I just don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. If it's about you, it's always interesting and always important. You know that, right? I love you." He glances over to the other slightly.

"Somehow I doubt that in this particular situation." The young male raises his head and grabs the box. "This is a tad difficult to say, so read this and tell me if it reminds you of anything." He says extending his arm with the test box in his hand to his lover. He looks to the older male and awaits his response.

The older adult male takes the box and carefully reads it over. "Reminds me of anything? Kind of like that test that humans take, mostly women I believe to determine whether or not they are pregnant. To me, at least. Is that what you were thinking as well?" He tilts his head to the side.

"Yes. That is what I was thinking. Do you get it now or do I have to explain it?" The younger teen male says as he lowers his head a little and a slight blush appears on his cheeks. 'I wonder if he knows where I am going with this. I really do not want to have to explain everything since it is such a difficult topic to talk about.'

"I do, but yet I don't. I understand the relevance, but what I don't understand exactly or fully why it bothers you." He shrugs his shoulders softly. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to understand, but you could be going anywhere with this topic, unless you were more specific, many things come to mind and anything could be correct." He sighs. 'It's probably obvious, and then I'll have another reason to find myself as an idiot.'

"Well, there is really only one thing that came to my mind when I thought of that test. There are other possibilities, but only one came to my mind. That one is one of the more important ones though." The small demon says as he raises his head a little to reveal his flushed face. "The one that came to mind relates to you and I in a way." He says as the blush on his face darkens. 'I really hope he gets it from this. I do not want to actually have to say it out loud.'

"Ah. I see now. I understand what you mean." The raven haired demon flushes red. 'He..could he be thinking about having children and with me? Does he even want that? I'm sure it's possible, I mean. We both are demons now after all. And I have thought of having children, it's just I have never found anyone I wanted children with. And I love Ciel dearly. With my own life.' "I understand now, I'm glad you shared this with me, I like to know how you feel, Ciel."

"It was just a thought. You do not have to think about it seriously." The young prince mumbles as he crawls back in the sheets and hides underneath them. 'I doubt he wants it. I understand if he does not. Two male demons together having children. That just sounds weird. Why did I even bring it up?' He curls up into a ball and grips the sheets tightly, resulting in his knuckles turning white.

"But." He pauses for a moment. "I actually like the thought." He blushes redder. 'I'm not going to lie. I actually do. What will he say to that? He probably will think I'm strange for it. I want to think of it seriously. If it is possible, I would not mind having children with him. He is the one I love, I love him so much.'

"You do?" The small demon mumbles under the sheets. 'What does he mean by that? Does he want children? Does he want them with me? Is it possible? I would like to know, but I do not want to rush this. This is a very important decision. It needs time. We both have to discuss this if anything is to happen.'

"Yes, of course I do. I like the thought, and I will take it seriously. I'm not sure if I told you before, but I do someday want a family, maybe children. I always said I'd never lie or keep things from them. I always have, but never had anyone to make that happen. A family with someone you love, and Ciel, you're the person I love. I love you more than anyone, person, demon or creature. The first person I've loved like this. If you wanted to, and we could find a way.." the raven smiles softly, a red color covering his face. 'It's true, I do love him, a family with him, I love it.'

"I." The bluenette prince pauses and uncurls his body. "Want a family with you too Sebastian." He mumbles and then curls up again. 'I wonder how this is going to go. Demons are different than humans after all. This has to be different as well.' He thinks to himself under the sheets.

"You...You really do? You know I'd never have you do something you didn't want. I'd understand if you didn't." 'But this, we have other things to worry about right now. If he wants to find what kind of demon he is, and I have to train him. However, with the souls, he can't, or he shouldn't go around searching for a soul often. That isn't how I would do it; I would hope he wouldn't as well.'

"Yes. I do not wish to repeat myself." The demon prince mutters to the other demon. 'I really should take this test, whether I like it or not. This has to be done. It is important to both me and Sebastian.' He lets go of the sheets, but stays curled up underneath the sheets.

"Yes, I know." He nods softly, as he steps closer. "What now, Ciel? What will we do next?" 'The test, it's what we should do. But whether he will or not, well. I'm not sure.'

Ciel peels the sheets off of him and sits up in the bed. "I can think of something." He purrs crawling, while rocking his hips side to side. He looks up at the raven demon and smirks before standing on his knees to capture his lover's lips with his own. He hovers his mouth over the older male's ear. "Close your eyes." He smirks. 'This is going to be amusing.'

The adult demon watches the younger crawl towards him. He takes note of the smirk. 'He does have something in mind.' He smiles softly feeling his lover's lips meet his own. He kisses his young demon back, before feeling the lips head to his ear. "Very well, Ciel. I will do so." He nods softly, before shutting his eyes to the request.


	19. Chapter 19

"Good." The child demon says as he looks at the adult's face before giving a squeeze to the elder demon's length. He then quickly grabs the box and dashes off to the restroom and locks the door. 'That was too good.' He looks at the box. 'Now, to get this over with.' He opens the box, and reads the instructions one more time before taking out all of the contents. He then walks over to the toilet with the test in hand. He takes his hand, holding the test, and hovers it over the toilet, but below his length. He takes his other hand and grabs his dick and pisses on the test. He waits for about a minute until the results show up in white text letters. It says: _Raven and Bengal Tiger_. "What the-" He says before throwing the test against the wall. 'How can I be both? It does make sense, but I do not like the combination. It does not seem to work for me.' He picks up a nearby glass as his eyes begin to glow red and he throws it across the room until it hits the opposite wall.

Feeling the squeeze on the raven's aroused length caused Sebastian to gasp, but moan lowly. He feels Ciel leave, and lets out a sigh, mostly from disapproval. 'What was the meaning of that? He did it on purpose, but for what reason? He could have just said something.' He keeps his eyes shut for a moment, but they fling open when he first hears something hit the wall, followed by another object. 'That..it doesn't sound good.'

The sound of breaking glass fills the room and the pieces scatter everywhere. Some hit the bluenette on the face, and arms. He winces at the pain, but then ignores it. 'Why? Why must I have part or her in me? I do not want this.' His eyes glow even brighter and starts throwing several more glasses; each one breaking into several pieces which either end up hitting the floor or him. He ignores the pain. A few tears fall from the outer corners of his eyes. "Why?" His eyes go back to their normal colors and his anger subsides. He looks in the mirror and his eyes widen as he sees what he did to both the room and himself. 'Sebastian will dislike me for this.' He lifts his arm and takes a closer look at it. The scent of blood fills his nose and his fangs sharpen, resulting in him licking his wounds before biting his own arm and sucking his own blood. 'What am I doing?' He tries to stop himself, but does not have the strength. 'I need to stop. This cannot be good.'

After hearing all the glass shatter, Sebastian quickly dashes up and gets to the bathroom door. He touches the handle of the door. "Ciel..?" He knocks softly. "Please tell me you are alright." 'Please be alright, I get worried when things like this happen.' He frowns as he waits for a response. He glances around, noticing the test was not there.' He must have...And didn't like the result..' He sighs.

The young demon gets up and walks over to the door weakly to unlock it, still drinking his own blood. He turns the lock to allow Sebastian to enter the room. He walks over to the bathtub and climbs in, closing the curtain. He sits down and stays quiet. 'Why can I not stop? I do not want Sebastian to see me like this.' He works up enough strength to remove his mouth from his arm and lies down in the tub, resulting in a plopping sound. He pants and tries to catch his breath. 'Why did I do that?'

"Ciel, what just happened? Are you alright? Did something happen?" The demon tries to calm down. He sighs out and glances around at the room. 'Ciel..Just what did you do? What did you learn? And why are you so against me not knowing, or at least being with you, or..I don't know what your reasoning is, but I'm worrying myself sick here. Panting, and..' His thoughts result in another sigh.

"I got angry is all." The teen curls up in the tub. "I am fine. I just threw some things. Nothing to worry about." He mutters weakly while still panting. He tries to stand up, but feels light headed, and ends up falling, hitting his stomach on the edge of the tub. He breaks the curtain off of its rings as he falls. 'Why? Why must I be like her? I do not want to be.'

"And then I guess you won't tell me why." He sighs once more. 'I can't help that I worry. It's what I do when I care about someone. It happens to everyone. What should I do? If I pull the curtain back, he'll probably get upset with me and.. Ciel, you need to control your anger, I'm afraid this house won't stay standing unless we train him.'

"The test is the reason why." The boy tries to stand up once again and succeeds. He walks out of the tub, and takes a couple more steps before falling again. "I do not wish to be like her." He mutters, but then his anger comes back and his eyes glow brighter than before. He tries to stand up multiple times but fails each time. He ends up grabbing more glasses and throwing them at the walls. Each one does the same as the previous ones. The floor is soon covered with millions of tiny shards of glass.

Sebastian flinches as the glass shatters. 'I NEED to stop this. He needs to control himself. I understand something upset him but..breaking.-' "Ciel, please stop this. Please." 'It's terrifying to see you do this. You probably won't listen..Ciel, try to please. This isn't going to help anything.'

Ciel hears the words his lover says. 'I need to stop this. I keep doing this.' He tries to take over his body again. 'Stop. I need to stop. This is doing nothing.' He tries a few more times before gaining control of his body. He then drops the glasses that he has in his hands and lies limp on the floor. 'Why do I do this? Now I need to know who my birth mother is. I have to know. I am the same kind of demon she is. Well half of me is. The other half is the same as Sebastian.'

"We need to get out of this room before someone gets hurt badly, Ciel." The demon's heart racing, trying to calm down. 'Seeing him like this, it's enough to frighten me. I want to know what the results are, and what upset him. I can't do anything for him if he doesn't tell me, and if he doesn't tell me I'll be useless and clueless. I don't want to be useless to him. I've already made terrible blunders that I despise myself for. '

"Sebastian, did they tell you what kind of demon my birth mother is?" The young prince questions weakly. 'I have to know.' All of his wounds begin to bleed again, due to all the moving around he did. He tries to stand up but cannot get off of his hands and knees. 'I am truly weak right now.'

"I recall they did, but it has slipped my mind due to everything that has just happened." 'Because I was freaking out with worry. How pathetic of me. I guess that's what love does.' He sighs. "For now, I'm going to get you out of here. You need to recover from everything that you just had happen." The older male moves with caution over to his lover and lifts him up, carrying him out of the room and sets him down. "Sorry for kind of being useless right now. I can't remember, only because a lot has been on my mind, and worrying me. It's idiotic of me to have forgotten."

"I see. I would like to know as soon as you remember it." The young demon says as he is carried back to the room that they were in before. "You are not useless. Do not ever think such things." He says before shutting his eyes. 'My birth mother has to a Bengal Tiger. I see no other reason why I would be part of it. Once I know for sure what she is, I need to find out who she is.'

"I feel it when I can't remember or do something of use to you." He sighs softly. 'He hasn't mentioned it. Should I even ask? Would he tell me? Would he rather keep it from me? My head is spinning with questions and emotions right now. I can't even jump to conclusions at the moment, not without knowing what the test said. He could be any of them...What where they again? Damn it, Sebastian. You idiot.'

"You are always here when I need you, and that is all that matters to me." The bluenette prince says quietly. 'I just have to wait until he tells me what kind of demon they said that my birth mother was. Once I know that, I can start trying to figure out who she is and whether or not she is still alive.' He thinks to himself as he lowers his head a little and sighs.

"I'm real sorry though, I hate not remembering." He sighs as he shuts his eyes for a minute. 'I remember what his father was; just his birth mother...Was it..?' "I think I remember it, it kind of just came to me. I recall it was a Bengal tiger demon. I'm almost certain." He nods softly. 'I think, surely that can help him in what he needs.'

The boy's eyes widen and his head jerks up when he hears those words. "Are you certain?" He questions looking up at his lover's face. 'I hope that is what she is. That does make sense due to the results I got on the test.' He waits for an answer from the older male.

"I'm pretty sure." 'He probably won't tell me, maybe later, but he seemed too secretive about the test. Does he not want me to know or something?' The older demon sighs softly as he looks to the other male.

"Then it all makes sense now." The younger demon says when his eyes go back to normal. 'I still have not told him about what the test said. I should do that now.' He nods softly. "Would you like to know the result of the test? I just wanted to clarify something first before I told you." He says gazing into his boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes with his mismatched ones. 'I wonder how he will react to it. Will he be angry like I was? I still do not wish to be the same as my birth mother, but I guess I have no control over it. I cannot change what I am. I have to accept it.'

"Yes, I'd love to know. I've been curious the whole time. I personally thought you would be what I was, but everything changed when we learned everything about you being a prince. But yes, I want to know. Maybe then we can learn about your real mother, if you wish." He nods softly, awaiting his response. 'I'm sure he is his mother, that's probably why he asked.'

"I am not one demon, like most demons around here. I am a mix of two." The teen pauses. "I am sure you can guess what they are, but I will tell you anyway." He smirks. "One has to deal with my parents." He keeps his smirk.

"Only one of them?" He pauses for a moment, noticing the smirk. "If only one is, that can only mean...Is it that the other half is my type of demon?" 'It has to be, right? It seems logical enough.' "But I am curious what the other is." 'Both of them. I'm not even sure he is what I am.'

"Yes. Only one relates to my parents; more specifically, my birth mother." The young prince's smirk grows. "The other one is exactly what you think it is. So, I am part Bengal tiger and part Raven." He lowers his head and the smirk falls from his face. "Now you understand why I was upset earlier." He mumbles quietly.

The older male notices the smirk fade and his lover's head fall. "Yes, I understand." He touches his lover's shoulder. "I'd change it for you if I could. But that isn't something either of us can control. But you know, I love you just the way you are. It wouldn't matter what you were to me." He smiles softly in a way to comfort him.

"I know that, but it still angers me that I am the same as her. Though I have never met her, I still think that she is no better than them. All three of them have either lied or hurt me in some way that I feel that I can never forgive them." Ciel falls forward into his lover's chest. He wraps his arms around his raven tightly and his knuckles turn white. "I just want nothing to do with them, but it seems I cannot even get that. I will never forget about them. I will always have to live with being like her." He begins to cry a little. "I just wanted to be like you and no one else." He mumbles softly, before crying himself to sleep.

"We won't have to see them again if you don't want to. We don't even have to meet her, Ciel. We'll do whatever you'd like. The three of them don't deserve you, my Ciel. Anyone who would lie and give up their child... And then fake their deaths.." Sebastian sighs and strokes the teen's hair as he falls asleep in his arms. 'Let you rest, Ciel. I'll keep you close. I love you.'

The prince's body goes limp in his lover arms and his grip loosens. His arms and legs grow longer, as chest becomes bigger. His face changes some to become less childlike, and his collarbone, hands, and feet mature. When everything is done growing, his length grows to about three times its original size. The whole transformation lasts about half an hour, but he sleeps for about an hour. He wakes up and opens his mismatched eyes. He shifts his head upwards to look at his boyfriend's face. 'I wonder how long I was asleep.'

The raven held his young lover as he rested, and couldn't help but notice the body in his arms grow. 'He keeps getting older-looking. Mature like, and handsome. More than before now. Ciel, you're perfect. More than perfect. Too good for me, really my prince.' When the eyes of his lover open, he smiles softly. "Did you rest well?"

"I did." The Bengal/raven mix smiles softly back. He moves his arms a little and notices that they have grown even more. 'I wonder how much I have grown this time. Did I grow everywhere like before? I have to know.' He nuzzles his lover, while embracing him. 'I am glad that he did not move me while I was sleeping this time. I like being in his arms.'

"That's great to hear." He nuzzles his lover back, as he brings his lover closer to himself. "I'm sure you noticed by now, you've grown a little while you were asleep. I wonder how long the transformation will go on for."

"I have noticed. It might be over, but it is possible that it is not." A small grin appears on the young demon's mature looking face. 'How much have I grown this time? Do I want to know who my birth mother is? Do I care enough to try? Would she care if I found her? I doubt it. She abandoned me as a child and gave me to Rachel. I cannot forgive her for doing such a thing.' The smile shifts into a slight frown and he lowers his head a little, breaking eye contact.

'Oh dear. He's slightly upset.' The older demon frowns himself. 'Don't let this beat you up, Ciel. Be strong, I know it's hard sometimes.' "Do you want some time to think things over at all?"

"No. I am fine. Just thinking about whether or not it is worth finding out who my birth mother is. She probably would not even care. She did abandon me after all." The bluenette says softly, nuzzling his lover a few times as the frown soon shifts back into a smile. 'I cannot worry about such things. I need to focus on other things right now. What do I do now? I know what kind of demon I am, and I have talked to my parents. What is there to do besides spend all my time with Sebastian?'

"I wouldn't worry about her. She was a fool to give you up, Ciel. I'll never forgive her, or Rachel and Vincent for what they've done. I couldn't. Not ever. But if you want to, we can." He smiles softly to his young earl. ' Now what is left to do? Well, we do have the choice of staying here or living with them in the castle. Oh and that mess in the bathroom. I have to tend to the broken glass.'

"No. I do not want to look for her. I do not even want to look at her, or my so called parents." The teen says as he raises his voice some and his eyes glow slightly. 'We do have to decide whether or not we want to stay here or stay at the castle. I would rather stay here, just to avoid them, but I also have to think about my duties as a prince. If I can only be a prince at the castle, then I will have to deal with it. I would rather be a prince and stay here though.'

"I understand. I would like to avoid them at all costs..Speaking of which, we have something we should discuss. Something now and a bit important, Ciel. Our living place. We really shouldn't be switching between castle and here. We need to discuss and choose."

"I know. There is one thing that needs to be figured out before that though. I need to know if I have to stay at the castle to be a prince, or if I could just live here as a prince. I might even have to give up that title if I had to." The small raven says as his eyes fade back to their normal colors. "I might have to live at the castle if I am to be a prince. I will deal with it if it comes to that." He says softly.

"That depends, Ciel. You can take your title, and live with them. But there isn't enough possibility to say you can live here and be a prince. But, I'm aware there are a lot of things to do as a prince. Do you even want the title; would you care if you had to give the title up?"

"I am aware of that, Sebastian. I am just thinking of all the possibilities for now. To make this decision, though, I would need to talk to my so called parents. Only they can help with this decision, as much as we despise them, we have to talk to them." The tiger prince sighs. "That is, if we are willing to be in the same room as them. I know that we both do not want to, but it is something that would make this decision easier for me to make. Yes, I do want the title. It is something that I never thought I was, but now that I know that I am, I want to live up to the title and do my duties as a prince. I am not doing this for them. I am doing this for myself." He nods.

"Alright..If you want to be this, we'll talk to them. I would rather not live there. But this really isn't my choice to make now. It's really yours. I'll be alright as long as you are with me." He nods softly.

The once human earl smiles before sitting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. He leans in and kisses his lover passionately before barely breaking the attachment. "Thank you." He says over his lover's moist lips before capturing them with his once more.

The former butler smiles back as his arms wrap around his young demon. He kisses his lover passionately back and touches his cheek softly. "Anything for you, my Ciel." He says in a whisper as he smiles, kissing his young prince once more.

'Anything. I am glad.' The raven teen opens his mouth a little and moves his lips in sync with his older raven. He begins to moan a little into the kiss as his hands venture down his lover's back, massaging each crevice they come upon. They finally reach the waist and he moves his body forward some to press their bodies up against each other. His left leg is in between Sebastian's while his right is on the other side of the raven's left leg. His length slowly becomes aroused by his actions and bucks his hips forward to get some friction. This makes his moans become slightly louder, yet still seductive.

The raven haired demon himself moans softly from the kiss shared by the two. As he feels the hands of his lover wander down his own back, he cannot help but flush a red color, as his moans increase some. The moans increase even louder when he feels his lover's body push up against his, growing aroused from this all. The older demon enjoys every minute of this, allowing his own hands to wander to Ciel's waist, as he attempts to pull the body closer.

The blue haired demon feels the hands of his companion touch his waist and moves closer, rubbing his growing arousal against Sebastian's leg. His moans become louder and he opens his mouth a little more. He presses his tongue against his lover's lips asking permission to enter. His pants tighten around the arousal causing him to rub his erection against his boyfriend's leg to get more friction. His hands begin to caress the waist down until they stop at the hips. They then begin to caress the hipbones.

The older demon feels the aroused erection pressing into his leg. He allows the younger male's tongue into his mouth as he moans lowly from the actions of his boyfriend. His hands lower to the length, as he rubs the erection for a moment or two.

The younger demon maneuvers his tongue inside and taunts the older demon's tongue with his. When he feels the hand on his erection, he bucks his hips up into the hand demanding more attention. A blush appears on his face and his moans grow more seductive. His hands continue caress his lover's hips slowly, before one hand moves down to the length. The hand then begins to rub the erection, before giving it a couple squeezes.

Sebastian continues to rub his lover's length, as a small gasp escapes his lips feeling the hand on his arousal, rubbing it. He moans out as it continues, and as it is squeezed. The raven's hand moves quicker as his length was squeezed. He taunts the tongue in his lover's mouth with his own as this happens.

Ciel thrusts his hips back and forth at a faster pace, as his moans grow louder. His hand continues to rub and squeeze his lover's arousal. He moves his lips in time with his boyfriend's and his left hand continues to caress his raven's left hip. 'I love him. He is everything to me. I cannot imagine how I can be without him. He has treated me so well, and I know he will continue to do so as long as he is by my side. He loves me. He will teach me how to be a proper demon, and we will live here together. We will never be separated.'

'I can tell he enjoys this. I certainly do myself. I love him very much. He is mine, completely and fully mine. I've gotten so lucky to have someone like him, my prince. I finally have reason to be happy with him.' The older demon continues to taunt the younger male's tongue with his own, as his hand continues to rub and pump the arousal, his other hand around his waist.

The bluenette becomes more aroused, as both his and his boyfriend's ministrations continue. He moves his tongue slower, letting his lover take control over the kiss. He pumps the arousal in his right hand faster and squeezes it every now and then. 'I am glad to see that he is enjoying this as much as I am.' His pants tighten even more and his erection begins to throb. 'I guess the first thing we need to do is to get clothes for the both of us. Then we can figure out our living situation.' His moans become more seductive. 'I need this. I want this. I want more. I need more. I desire it. I crave it.'

The raven haired demon gasps out softly in pleasure, as his moans grow louder and more seductive. His length grows more aroused as Ciel continues to pump and squeeze. Sebastian stops his actions a bit to lower his hands into Ciel's pants and rub the length through the boxers.

The younger raven gasps and pauses his actions for a moment as he feels the hands rub the growing erection in his pants. He feels the arousal in his hand grow harder and he speeds up his actions. 'I want more. I crave more. I need more. I desire it.' "Sebastian." The blush on his face turns a darker shade of crimson. "More." He purrs before going back to his enticing moans. His eyes begin to faintly glow a light shade of pink.

Sebastian flushes a red color as the actions increase. His moans increase as well in sound and grow more seductive. "More?" The demon questions with a smirk, before allowing his hand to ease completely under the clothing covering the length with one hand, before beginning to free Ciel of his lower half.

"Yes." The young demon moans out seductively. He stops moving his hips in an attempt to help Sebastian remove his pants along with his boxers that hold his erection hostage. 'I crave it. I long for it. I love it. I need it.' He slows his actions some, but continues to tease his lover with his actions. 'It seems like he is enjoying this. Good.' His eyes glow more of a red color now.

"And what would you have me do, my Ciel?" He whispers in a seductive sounding voice, as he gives a slight lick to his lover's ear, as he lets a soft moan escape from the actions of his bluenette.

"You know what I want." The prince purrs once more, before giving his boyfriend's length a couple hard squeezes. "I know you do." He whispers seductively and continues teasing the erection in his hand. His moans increase more, as he feels some precum bead up on the tip of his growing arousal.

"Yes, I am well aware." He attempts back a soft moan, as he feels his lover squeeze his hard length. "But perhaps I'd like to hear you tell me." He purred seductively into his young lover's ear once more and pumps his lover's length at a now faster length.

The teen lets out a loud moan, when he feels the hand on his arousal move faster. "Now why would I do that?" He moans a couple times before continuing. "That might ruin all the fun." He purrs in his lover's ear and squeezes the length in his hand even harder. "We do not want that now do we?" He questions as he squeezes it a little harder.

The adult demon moans out, as he bites down on his lip. "I do suppose you are right; however, I would enjoy to hear it from you, Ciel." He purrs once more. "It would be easier to please you if I knew exactly in your words what you want." He lowers his head down and kisses his lover's neck.

When the small raven hears those words, he stops his actions all together and his eyes glow even brighter. 'Why would he say that? Is he trying to ruin the fun? I know that he loves me, but that does not mean he can ruin the fun when I want it.' He removes his hands from his lover and slouches, resting his head on his older raven's chest. 'Now I do not desire to go any further. He has killed the mood and I want to do nothing of that sort anymore. I just want to rest and think about being a prince, living arrangements, and dealing with my so called parents.' His mismatched orbs continue to glow brighter.

The elder demon sighs. 'I'm so sick of upsetting him. Is it even needed for me to be such an idiot and such a moron? I've upset him and even worse for myself. I don't deserve him half the time. He probably deserves someone less of an idiot and in his social rank. All I am is a servant.' He looks away. 'I'd pull away, but I'm afraid I'd upset him even more.' "Idiot." He mutters softly to himself. 'It's all I really am.'

"No. It is I that is the idiot here. Saying something like that at a time like this. It was not right. I should not have said anything." The angered demon mumbles before letting his body go limp and falls completely on to his lover. "That was something that should not have been said. We can continue if you would like, but I will not say anything like that again. I sounded like a needy child, not a self-sufficient prince." He mutters as his eyes slowly begin to fade back to a light shade of pink.

"Why would we continue if it's only wanted by one person? You don't seem to want to. I am the idiot, Ciel. All I ever manage to do is upset you, and I hate it. I hate myself for it. I feel like I ruin everything at the wrong moments sometimes." He groans out a soft sigh, keeping his eyes elsewhere. "You're angry. I feel it is my fault."

"You are not the idiot Sebastian. Please do not say such things about yourself. It upsets me that you say and possibly think such things about yourself. I was the one who said something out of line and I regret it. I should not sound so needy like that. It makes me think that I have not matured as much as I thought I have. Sure I have grown physically, but that does not mean that I have grown mentally as well." The young male explains, his eyes fade back to their normal colors, and he looks up into his lover's eyes. "I apologize for this. Something like that should not have been said in the first place. I apologize for acting like a needy child just now." He takes a deep breath. "If I am to be a prince, I have to be more mature than this. I cannot rely on others so easily. I have to be self-sufficient and learn to do things on my own. Sure it was nice to be treated like that, but now I wish to do things on my own for the most part. I cannot have you dressing me and anything along those lines all the time, if I am to be a prince."

"I don't want you to change, Ciel. The way you are is how I love you. I don't want you to be someone completely different just because you learned you were a prince. Forgive me for saying such if it upsets you." He glances away with a sigh. "You don't have to change how you act just because you're a prince. You'll probably have servants anyhow. I feel like an idiot, Ciel. I do things to upset you. I'm not a mind reader, and if I was I wouldn't invade your privacy in that way. I don't always know what you want, and that upsets me. It upsets me that I do and say things that ruin the mood."

"I am not going to change completely, Sebastian. I just need to learn how to do things on my own for a change. I need to be more responsible over such things. You have done things to upset me; however, you have done more things that please me. Dealing with one's own faults and someone else's is part of accepting who we are, and to bring people closer to each other. I have already accepted most of me, but there are still things that I either need to accept or attempt to change them. I want to change at least some of them. I will never change who I am, Sebastian." The young male continues to gaze into his boyfriend's crimson eyes. "Nothing can change who I am. You and I both know this. I just want to be more mature and know how to do things on my own once and a while like you. You are far more mature than I. That is something that I want to change. I want to be closer to you. That is why I want to do the things that I want to do." A few tears well up in his eyes. "I love you Sebastian. I will never leave your side, nor will I ever hate you. I cannot imagine being without you."

"Don't cry, Ciel. Please. You can do a lot. And the things you want to learn don't happen overnight, or just a few changes. I want you to be happy, and I want things only to get better between us. You've given my long life something to be happy about. You may never hate me, but I fear I hate myself for some of the things I've done. I upset you sometimes, which completely bothers me. I've lived for a while. I would never expect you to do anything you didn't want." He pushes the tears from Ciel's eyes gently. "I'll support you through whatever you choose to do. I love you, Ciel. More than anything or anyone."

"It truly upsets me that you would hate yourself for such things that do not bother me in the slightest." The teen closes his eyes slightly and smiles. "I do not want you to hate yourself for any reason, Sebastian. Can you do that for me?" He asks as he tilts his head slightly to the right. "I will do the same. There are a few other matters that I want you to help me with. That is, if you want to. I will not force you to do anything." His smile grows and he captures his lover's lips with his own in a passionate peck, before breaking the connection. "I just want us to get our living situation, prince matters, and other things out of the way; that way we can be happy." He gives his boyfriend another peck before breaking the connection once more. "Does that sound good?" He smiles again.

"I can try not to hate myself, for you, Ciel. Only for you. We will be happy, Ciel. Just so much keeps getting in our way. I'll help you as you need it, even if you don't I will be here helping you." He returns the peck given to him and smiles softly. "We will sort everything out. And whatever happens will happen. I'll be here forever, always at your side." He nods agreeing with his lover and former master, returning once more the peck given. 'That's solved, but one issue of mine remains. No matter. I'll leave it alone for now. It would ruin the mood once again if I brought it up; I ruined getting this problem fixed by being an idiot- Stop saying that. It upsets him. I'll find a way to take care of my issue later.'

"Thank you. I know, but knowing that so much has gotten in our way makes us who we are now. We become stronger because of the many hardships that we face in life." The bluenette says softly and moves his leg slightly. 'That is right. I forgot that I was the one who stopped this. I would like to finish it now, because I want both of us to be happy. Right now I want to do nothing more than please him.' A slight blush appears on his face. "I would like to continue now. I let my thoughts consume me again." He smirks. "It will not happen again. I promise." His right arm moves and he places his hand on his older lover's arousal. He wraps his fingers around it and begins pumping it slow at first. After a few minutes he picks up the speed and begins adding a couple squeezes in between.

"Yes, it's true. It makes us both stronger. I want our relationship to grow. I'll do anything to keep you with me forever." He smiles softly, as a small gasp escapes his lips feeling the hand on his arousal. 'It's like he knew or something.' He gives a soft grin. "We certainly will continue, I'd very much enjoy it, only if you are." As the hand increases its pace, the moans of the raven's moans increase in sound.

The young demon's smirk grows. "I will definitely enjoy this." The moans from his boyfriend arouse him further and he pumps the arousal in his hand even faster. He takes his other arm and wraps it around his lover's waist. His eyes soon fill with lust and desire as he continues his ministrations. 'I am glad that he wants to continue this as much as I do right now. It pleases me that I can please him. It seems that I am doing a better job at being his boyfriend than I thought. I could improve in some areas though.'

'I need this right now, he arouses me and I enjoy this. I enjoy moments with him like this. How much further is he wanting to go? I'd like to know, but I'd be alright with anything, as long as this problem leaves.' He lets out more moans, all of them increasing in sound, and growing more seductive. The older male moans his lover's name faintly.

The smirk on the prince's face grows a little. "It seems that you enjoy this." He gives the erection in his hand a slightly harder squeeze. "I know what will please you more." He purrs softly. "I am sure that you guess what it is that I have in mind." He says to his lover. "If not, I can always give you hints or just tell you exactly what it is." He moves closer to his boyfriend's face. "I will leave that decision up to you." He purrs once more before turning his full attention to the arousal in his hand.

"Do what you will." Sebastian finally speaks out in between moans. "I enjoy this very much, and if you can please me even more, I'd be all for it." The older demon purrs softly, as he moans out again from the hand of his lover. "I'd very much just like to know, but as I said, either choice is fine."

"Alright then." Ciel smirks deviously and his eyes widen a little. "How about we turn this into a game? That would make this all more interesting now would it not?" He loosens his grip on the erection and stops his actions. "I will give you hints in the form of questions. If you get them right, I will please you in some way. If you get them wrong, I will neglect your needs." His smirk grows. "Will you accept this little game?" He asks as he tilts his head and completely removes both his hands from his lover's body.

The raven groans as the hand is stops the actions on his arousal. 'Such an unfair game. If I decline, I won't get any of the things I desire I bet. I wonder about the questions. I'll try it, I suppose. Although, I need more.' "Fine, I accept. Try not to be greatly unfair." He smirks weakly.

"Of course." The bluenette's smirk grows more. "First question. I bought something back at the store we went to recently. It plays a big part in this idea. What is it?" The smirk on his face drops and he waits for an answer. 'I wonder if he will be able to figure it out quickly. I just have to wait and see though. I cannot rush his thoughts. This is going to be good. I am glad that I came up with this little game.'

The adult demon thinks for a moment. "I was with you the whole time, and the only thing I remember being bought was the test to figure out what type of demon you were, Ciel. The test brought up many thoughts and ideas, so that'll be all I will say." He nods softly. 'Unless there was something else bought without me knowing.' He shrugs his shoulders.

"No. I bought something else without you knowing. This something is crucial to my plan." The boy sighs. "It is a shame really. I thought you would at least be able to figure it out. It is a rather common object." He shrugs. "The rest of the questions will not have so simple of an answer." He smirks. "Would you like to try this one again or move on to the next question?"

"What? How could I have known if..?" He sighs softly. 'And their going to get worse? This isn't going to be fun for me, is it? I thought you wouldn't hide something like that from me.' "I'm not retrying that question. I wasn't aware you bought something without me knowing."

"Alright then. The next few questions will be things that I bought while still at the manor. All are required or optional to my plan. You did not buy them for me, seeing as that would ruin the surprise. The first one I bought a few days before we actually got together. Keep in mind that someone helped me with finding these objects. If I give that away, you would most likely guess them right away." His smirk grows. "This one was rather easy to find and easy to store. It is big, but it is also small. What is it?"

"Hold on, Ciel. Why are you buying things and hiding them from me? It just..kind of upsets me." He pauses. "And I'm not even really sure how to answer that. That description fits a lot of objects." He sighs. 'At this rate, this game will go on and on, and I won't know any of it. Some of it will be out of what I know.'

"I just bought them on the spot at first, but then I started thinking. I thought of a plan and went from there." He leans forward and looks into his boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes. "I did not tell you because I wanted this to be a surprise for you. I wanted to give you something back for all that you have done for me. I know you will like what I planned. This is something that I never really thought I would come up with, but with the help of someone, I did. As for the object, it is not all that thick, but it is long. It is also sturdy so it will not break as easily as others like it. There are two basic parts to the object. One being the handle and the other being the actual object itself." He leans back. "I tried to describe it better this time, so it will be easier to guess."

'This isn't as fun as I had hoped for. I must be entertaining to see someone like myself fail at it, however. I'm not one for guessing games, and at this rate, I'll just fail and won't get anything I desire out of it. Damn it.' He sighs out once more. "You know you don't have to do anything for me. " 'I can't avoid the question, can I? It's like a riddle without much information. I can't take much more of it; I'm in a needy situation right here.' He shuts his eyes for a minute. "The person might not help me, Ciel. I find it pathetic I am not able to solve such things. Perhaps my mind is dulling after all these years. From what I got out of the hints, sounded like cane. Therefore, it's my guess." He sighs.

"I know. This is something that I wanted to do. I thought it would make you happy." A slight frown appears on his face. "That is really close to the object. This one is a bit flimsier than a cane and a bit longer as well." The frown disappears from his face and a smirk takes its place. 'If he cannot get it from this, I might as well tell him the first object. That will at least get him thinking along those lines. Right? Right.' He nods softly agreeing with himself.

The older demon sighs, keeping his crimson eyes shut. "At this rate, I'll be left like this, with my issue and feeling like a complete idiot. I can't figure out much of this, Ciel. You'll either have to just tell me or make them at least a little easier. I feel not as smart, maybe it's due to everything that keeps happening, a lot happens in one day recently."

"Alright. I will tell you the first object to get you on the right track. From there, I think you can come up with them on your own." The blush on the teen's face darkens. "The first object was in the same aisle as the test was, but closer to the door. I picked it up when I was waiting for you." He takes a deep breath. "The first object was rather small, so it was easy to stuff in my pocket." He smirks. "Now that I have started this game, I will tell you." His smirk grows. "In return I will please you in some way. Does that sound fair?" His cheeks turn completely red. "It was lube." He whispers and lowers his head a little.

"I'm hoping it's fair at least. I don't feel as smart as I used to be. Everything that has been happening tires me out more than ever before. And with the problem I have, everything that isn't it is hard to follow; I'm hoping you know how I feel there." He flushes softly, as the color reddens. "If that was the first item, I'm a little afraid to know the second." 'I'd very much just wish to drop the game, really. I understand he might enjoy it, buts it's sort of embarrassing when I can't figure some of this out. If I said I wanted to, he probably would get upset.'

"I do know. Sebastian, I understand if you want to stop this game. I can just show them all to you. That would be easier on both of us. We can choose to use one or a few of them when we resume this, or we can just continue like before. It does not really matter to me since it will be enjoyable both ways." He moves his hand and wraps his fingers around his raven's erection. He pumps it a couple times before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"As much as I like feeling silly or even stupid for not knowing the answers, I'd much prefer not to continue at this game." He smiles softly. "I realize you might like this kind of game, but it's not something I am an expert in." 'I'd like to get rid of this problem of mine.'

"It was rather a clever idea. This idea that I have will be even better than that, and I know that you will enjoy it as much as I will." He tilts his head. "Would you like to see them now and decide whether or not you want to use one or a couple before we resume this." He smirks. "We will both enjoy ourselves and get pleased either way."

"Yes, let's see them now, and then choose whether or not to use whatever they might be." 'Should I be concerned? I think I should be. I don't know what he could have bought. It kind of worries me.' He nods looking to his lover.

"Alright then. I put most of them in that closet over there. They are neatly placed, so you can look at them easily." The young raven puts a finger to his lips. "I think there is a total of eight items. Two of them are large so those are somewhere else. I could not fit them in the closet, but I think they are worth having on hand." He motions to the closet. "The smaller ones are in there. I put the larger two in a nearby room."

'I fear this now, I'm a little concerned to what he could have in there, and I'm not sure how to think right now. Will he be going to this closet with me? I doubt it.' He breathes for a minute. "Alright then. Will you be joining me then?"

"I will. Seeing your reaction to them is part of the reason why I got them. They will be useful in the future. I am sure of that." The boy gets up and wraps a sheet around his lower half. He walks over to the closet and waits for the older raven. 'This is going to be perfect.'

'He wants to see my reaction..Just how bad are these items? And will I feel like an idiot for not suspecting this sooner?' "Alright." 'Why do I feel so nervous by this?'

The young prince smirks as he looks at the closet door. 'I wonder what he will say when he sees them. Will he like them? Will they make him happy? Did I do the right thing? I hope so. I do not want to have gone through all of that with that person just have it end up like that.' He shakes his head. 'I have to think positive. That will make things better, right?' He stands there staring at the wooden door.

'What's the worst that could happen, really? We'll just have to see. I want him to show me, but I'm worried really. My reactions have upset him before; don't want it to happen again. I'll just have to see.' He follows Ciel over and is now behind the other, waiting for a moment.

The young tiger takes a step forward and twists the doorknob, extending his arm out. He opens the door and reveals six of the items that he had previously mentioned. Starting from right to left it was the lube, and next to it was a black leather whip that was tied together with string. The third object was a large black dildo, while the fourth was a black vibrator. The fifth item displayed was a pile of chains with metal handcuffs attached to the ends. The last item was black leather straps with metal clasps on them. They were all displayed on a display case with red velvet on the top. The sides of the case were a dark mahogany color with black trim. There was a spotlight at the top of the closet shining down on the objects to display them better. 'What will he say?'

The older demon blinks. Almost as if he is speechless. 'Humans have some interesting likes, I will say that much. He seemed to have bought most of these when human, or before he was completely demon.' He flushes softly. 'Why..Why would anyone need these, some I understand, but. I couldn't use some of these on Ciel. I mean, I am a demon, but I don't wish to conflict pain to him. What would he have in mind with these I wonder?' He remains silent, flushed red. "Wow." The demon said, being all he could figure out how to say at the moment. "When exactly did you get most of these and who?" He blushes redder.

"Indeed. I got most of them when I was back at the manor. A few were bought here since it would be easier to hide them. It would be impossible to keep them hidden when we were changing worlds. One person helped me find the places to buy all of these. However, they got some things in return. We made a deal, since that was the only way I could get these. I knew no one else that would know about these things, so I had to go to them." The young demon says before leaning back on the wall. "Some of these I did not plan to buy at first, but then that person said they were necessary." He shrugs. "I did buy them with you in mind."

"Well, I have to say I am a bit speechless to all of this, I'd like to know whom this person was. However, a few of these I can't see myself using, like that whip." He blushes softly. "I couldn't see myself using something like that, even though am a demon, I have my limits to how cruel I can be, and I'm only cruel if angered and I do hate showing my anger." He pauses once. "When did you do this? I can't recall you leaving the manor without telling me such."

"I never left the manor. They came by the manor, I gave them the money, and they went out to buy them. They would come back with them and put them in the place that I instructed. It was very easy for them to get in the manor, since they invited themselves over most of the time." He looks at the whip. "I said I had you in mind when I bought them, not that you were the one to use them. Some are to be used by me; others are to be used by you, and the rest we can both use." He shrugs his shoulders again. "I just wanted to make it fair, so one of us would not feel left out. As for the person that helped me, I think you will be able to figure out who they are. You did see to all of the guests that entered the manor after all."

"Yes, but often we have many guests. As I don't recall when any of this happened, I can't be certain of who you are talking about. I figured I wouldn't be using all of them, but keep it in mind, the items you think I might use, I might not." He shut his eyes with a soft wince. "How long were you going to keep this from me?" He questions, clearly curious as his eyes reopen.

"Not long. Just until I had everything." The once human earl rests his head on the wall. "It was a real bother to work with him though. We do not like each other all that much. He wanted help with finding things for him and someone else while he helped me with these. He was rather good at hiding this though. Never thought that he could keep a secret." He sighs. "I despised working with him, but I had no choice but to go to him for this. Not many people know about these things that I am willing to put up with."

"Well, Who doesn't matter to me. Not now, although I was curious to how you got this all. Moreover, how did you expect me to guess all of this?" He flushes. "Personally, I was expecting common things you'd buy in a human's store. Well, I suppose I was way off. " He chuckled softly. "I'm glad you told me though, it truly was a surprise to me."

"I was going to describe them in detail." The bluenette prince smiles. "I am glad that it surprised you. Was it a good surprise though?" He questions softly. 'I hope that this did not upset him. I do not want to do that. I just want to make him happy. Is he happy about this? Will he be willing to use any of these? I need to know. I want to know.'

"Well, it was as a good surprise." He gives a soft chuckle. "It was just a little surprising that you would have some in your possession. But yes, it was a good surprise. " He smiles softly before shutting his eyes, the arousal becoming a tad annoying, a bit painful now.

"That is good. You should see the other two. Those were the ones he said were necessary to have. In his opinion anyway." The small demon says getting off of the wall and walking towards the door. "We should hurry up with this so we can get back to what we were doing." He says before his erection begins to twitch, throb, and cause pain for him. He winces at the pain, and walks slower. He grabs the door handle, twists it and walks out of the room and towards the next room. He waits by the doorway for his lover.

"I agree, and couldn't agree more. I don't wish to sound needy, but as soon as possible I'd like to get back to what we were doing." He follows his lover into the next room. 'If we were to go further, part of me wonders if he wants to be in control, as everything grew on him.' The raven flushes. 'That would be new, and I wouldn't mind that at all.' His face reddens.

"I agree completely, Sebastian." Ciel says as he places his hand on the bronze door. He glances back noticing his boyfriend's flushed face, before looking back at the door. He turns the door knob and opens the door, stepping into the room. He walks over to the large covered items in the room. 'What will he say to these? I hope he did not say something like that about something that could be useless to me. I do not want to have wasted my time on these.'

The older demon tries to shake the thoughts off and out of his mine, but he doesn't fully want to forget them. He looks at the large covered items. 'Wonder what these could be.' His eyes move from the items to Ciel.

The younger demon walks slowly as the twitching, throbbing, and pain continue. He winces a couple times, but tries to hold it back for the time being. He grabs the fabric with both hands and pulls it off of the objects, slowly revealing them to the older demon. He walks backwards until he reaches the wall, and leans his body against it. Everything that his erection is causing him increases the pain more than anything else. He winces a few more times. 'We need to do this quickly. I cannot wait much longer. It hurts.'

He watches his once master walk from the items, as the older demon's crimson eyes wander back to the large objects. He shuts his eyes briefly before, his own arousal causing him a little bit more pain as the two keep putting it off. 'Any more of a wait and I feel like I would explode.'

The small raven closes his eyes and tries to hold the pain back for now. 'Will he say something about them? I hope so. I just hope he says something quick. I cannot wait much longer. This is getting to be too much pain for me as well as the other things that are happening.' He sighs. A sharp pain shoots through his body, causing him to let out a small gasp, before sliding down the wall until his butt is on the floor.

'I honestly cannot take any more of this. It's hard to focus now, I only wish he had thought to show this to me earlier, perhaps instead of the game.' He sighs softly, as his eyes open, looking at the objects before them. 'Again, I'm speechless. I'm sure he notices that. But enough, we need to proceed before one of us completely go mad.' "Ciel, I'm sure you are in the same amount of pain as I am. I think its best we move things along, and quickly before either or both of us go mad." 'I'm about at that stage.'

"I agree." The young teen says before the pain gets to him and a small moan escapes his lips. 'I cannot take this. I cannot wait any longer. This is too much. I dislike this. I despise it. I want this pain to go away.' He begins to let out a mixture of moans, winces, and hisses as the pain increases even more.

'We'll take care of his pain first then, well, actually it depends on how we do this. Depending on how far we go. I can't make that choice by myself. I want him to tell me what he wants.'

The small male continues to moan out as he moves his hands over his abdomen. holding his stomach tightly. 'This needs to be gone. Why could this not have waited just a little longer? Now I do not know if he will ever say anything about them. I may never know if he likes them.'

'Ciel, I can't read your mind. ' "What would you like to do about this?" 'Regardless if he wants to go forward, he needs to not be in pain, so I'll do what I have to.' "No, never mind my question. I will ease the pain for you." 'His pain is more important than my own. I'll deal with mine for a while more.'

The once human earl nods weakly as he lets his body go limp against the wall. His erection begins to twitch and throb even more, making it noticeable under the fabric. 'Just do anything to make it go away. I dislike this. I do not want to feel like this anymore.' He opens his eyes briefly before shutting them once more.

'I'll get my pleasure soon enough, I hope at least. I usually deal with it, even if it's painful as well as hard to do so.' The raven kneels before his lover, removing the fabric from the body, as he takes it into one hand and rubs the throbbing arousal. 'He always gets himself like this. He gets himself in pain, it upsets me to see him hurt, but I'll end the pain for him, even if it increases for myself.' His motions stay at a normal pace, before beginning to increase.

The younger demon gasps when he feels the large hand begin to pump his arousal. He then begins moaning seductively, arching his head back, and bucking his hips forward slightly. 'More. I need more.' His erection continues to throb in his lover's hand and precum beads up on the tip of the swollen head.

The hand of the raven-haired demon moves quicker now, before he adds the second hand to fondle with his lovers sac. 'I want you to be pleased. I want you to enjoy it. I would rather be in pain than you, I will take it from you, ease your problem and deal with my own for a while, and as long as I can I hope. Enjoy it, I want to be the only one who does this to you.'

The bluenette-haired demon moans out louder and purrs his lover's name every now and then. The precum starts sliding down the head and onto the body of the length. As his boyfriend continues his actions, the precum goes on his fingers and it is spread on the entire length. He bucks his hips forward into the hands that are fondling him. 'He knows how to please me. I am close. Just a little more and this will be over.'

'I love to hear you moan my name, Ciel. I love to hear you moan. I enjoy to please you, it makes me happy. ' His hands increase in pace as he continues his actions. 'I love to do this for you, Ciel.'

The tiger demon lets out a few loud moans along with a final buck of his hips, when he releases his seed and it spills onto the hand pumping it as well as the member itself. He lets his body go limp against the wall and opens his eyes to look into his lover's almond shaped crimson ones. 'Thank you Sebastian.' He smiles softly. 'Would he want me to do the same to him now?'

'I love you, Ciel. And every sound you make. Everything. Even every breath. You're mine. And that's the best part of it all. I love you, my Ciel.' He smiles softly, as it changes to a soft smirk, before licking his hand clean.

The young male watches the older male lick his hand clean and his smile turns into a smirk. The lids of his eyes become heavy, making it difficult for him to keep his eyes open. 'That was nice. Does he expect me to do the same for him now? I am not sure if I have the energy to do so.' He closes his eyes, but the smirk on his face remains.

"Want to rest now for a while, Ciel? " 'Seemed to tire him out. It would me as well, I would say.' "It's alright if you want to, I understand." He smiles softly as he nods.

"Yes, but I cannot just ignore your _problem_ right now." The boy opens his eyes. "If you are in pain, I cannot just sit back and relax." He takes a second to catch his breath. "You are more important right now. You helped me, and now it is time for me to return the favor." He says as his smirk shifts back into a smile.

"Oh, Ciel. I'll be fine if you want to rest for a while. It's nothing I can't handle, you know. You are all I care about now. I wouldn't want to keep you up right now, and it would mean more to me if you weren't tired out of your mind. I wouldn't enjoy myself if I had you do something like this when tired."

As the small raven's lover talks, he slowly shuts his eyes once more and falls asleep against the wall. His head falls slightly, his body is limp, in a sitting position against the wall, and he sleeps peacefully. He sits there, asleep, still nude.

The older demon smiles softly. 'Should I move him? I can't imagine this being a nice place to rest. ' He chuckles softly. 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I'll move him. It can't be good to lie like this.' He carefully picks him up and carries him back into the bedroom, laying him onto the bed as he sits back besides him.

Ciel sleeps soundly for about an hour, before he wakes up. He keeps his eyes shut. 'I wonder how long I was asleep. It does not seem like that long, but it is possible that I slept for more than an hour.' After a few minutes, he opens his mismatched eyes and stretches his limbs a little.

Sebastian stayed awake, allowing his body to rest, as he did, he gathered all his thoughts on everything. He looked over to the young demon, which seemed to now be awake and stretching, as he smiles softly.

The prince looks to his right and sees his boyfriend smiling. 'He must be happy that I am awake. It must have been boring to sit like that while I slept.' He returns the smile. 'He cares about me. I can see it in the way he talks and acts around me. Does he want me to take care of that _problem _of his now? I would not mind doing it now, but if he wants to wait, then I shall wait. It is as simple as that.' He relaxes his body on the bed, as he continues to gaze into his lover's eyes.

The older male takes note of the smile returned as his own smile grows a bit. "Did you sleep well?" He asks softly, keeping the remaining smile as he gazes back into the mismatched orbs of his lover.

"Yes." The younger male sits up in the bed and rests his back against the headboard. He leans against his boyfriend. "I can take care of that _problem _of yours right now, if you want. Whenever you are ready." He purrs softly into his older raven's ears. 'I did sleep well. Does he want me to _fix_ it now or later?'

"I'm glad." He allows an arm to wrap around his boyfriend with a small smile, followed by a soft kiss on his forehead. "Whenever you are ready to, I will be ready as well. Whenever you feel ready to do so for me, I'd like to as soon as I can. Whenever you'd like."

"I see." The teen's smile turns into a smirk and he moves his right hand over the arousal and gives it a couple squeezes. "Do you want me to do the same as you did to me or something different?" He purrs, climbing on top of his lover, and keeps the smirk. "How would you like me to please you?" He purrs once more as he raises his head, until his lips are next to Sebastian's right ear.

As the raven feels the hand over his arousal, followed by the squeezes, he moans out lowly, as his face reddens. "Anything." He breathes out a moment. "Anything you wish, I'm alright with, I'd really only like for this _problem_ to go away now. I've dealt with it long enough."

"Good." The bluenette says as his smirk grows. 'Perhaps I can try one of the things that I bought. Which one should I use though?' His eyes widen and he walks quickly to the closet to grab the lube and leather straps. He grabs a bag as well to put them in. He walks back over to the bed, with the bag in hand, and climbs on top of his lover once more. He looks to his boyfriend and his smirk grows more.

The older demon groans softly as Ciel gets off of him, and walks to the closet. 'What is he doing?' He watches him walk back over with the bag. 'I think I should be a bit concerned. He'll make it worth it, I'm sure of it.'

The teen raven sits there for a minute. 'Which should I use first, and how should I use them?' He opens the bag and looks inside. 'Using the lube first would be rushing it a little. Perhaps I should go with the straps.' He nods softly. 'I will go with that. Now, how should I use them? Should I make him close his eyes when I put them on or should I make him watch me?' He tilts his head. 'Both options are good, but I sort of like the first one more. Once I get better at this, I will try the other option.' He nods again and looks back at his lover. "Close your eyes." He purrs as he grabs the straps in the bag, but does not fully remove them yet.

'Well, I suppose I should be worried if he's asking me to shut his eyes, but I trust him.' "Alright." He obeys, shutting his eyes. 'I just hope I don't end up regretting it. No, I doubt I will he does end up doing well pleasuring me.' He smirks softly, awaiting for the next move of his lover.

The smirk falls from the teen's face, he pulls out the leather straps, and sets the bag aside for now. He takes one strap and lifts his boyfriend's hand to wrap it around his wrist. Once that is done, he does the same with the other wrist. He takes a second strap and attaches the first strap to his lover's neck. A third strap is placed around Sebastian's head to be used as a gag. He sits back and admires his bound boyfriend, smirking. 'This is going to be good.' He moves his right arm and wraps his fingers around the large erection in front of him. He begins moving his hand, up and down the length slowly.

The eyebrows of the adult lift up in confusion as he feels something wrapped around his wrists, neck and head. 'What is he doing? I don't quite understand, and I guess I have to deal with it now. Can't quite back out, and I'm not sure I could break free of these, but he probably wouldn't like that. All I truly want is to-' His thoughts are cut off by a low moan due to the feeling of the fingers wrapping around his erection and the handing slowly moving. 'He's taunting me. This won't be fair at all, will it.'

The small demon notices the bigger demon's eyebrows lift and he smirks. 'He looks confused. I would be too, but I am sure that he will enjoy this.' He pumps up and down the shaft a bit faster, while he uses his other hand to fondle the large sac. He moans as he keeps his ministrations. 'I will add the lube in later. This will do for now. I will tease him a little, before I get to that part.'

Sebastian continues to let out muffled moans, each sounding louder with each touch. 'This is exactly what I need right now. It feels great. I can't express much right now, not with everything he's done, I'm kind of bound right now.' The adult demon's moans grow a bit more, as he feels the other hand fondle his own sac. 'It seems he knows just how to please me. It feels good to have this happen now; I needed to get rid of this _problem_ before it drove me insane.'

Ciel lowers his head some and gives the swollen head a small lick. He lifts his head, lifts his hand on the swollen head and slightly rubs it, before going back to pumping it at a faster pace than before. 'It seems like he is enjoying this. I am glad that I can please him like this. I should be the only one to see him like this. He makes me happy. I love him.' He smiles.

The older demon shivers when he feels the lick to his swollen head. He moans, louder, but restricted sound. 'Feels so good. I need more.' The demon bucks his hips forward a bit as he continues to moan. 'Look at me, so needy. It just feels rather well, I enjoy it so much.'

The prince notices the buck of his lover's hips and smirks. 'He looks so needy. Perhaps I should move on now. I think so.' He looks at the older demon's face and sees that his eyes are closed. 'Why is he keeping them closed? I hope he knows that he can open them if he wants to. It would be nice to see his reaction to see what I did.' His smirk grows and he removes his hand from the sac. He reaches in the bag and pulls out the lube. He uses his thumb to open the lid and removes his hand from the arousal. He then pours a little on Sebastian's erection. He spreads it on the entire length and sits up on his knees. He takes the arousal and places it at his entrance, teasing it a bit. He lowers his body onto the erection slowly, he gasps at the feeling, and begins riding it slowly.

The former butler groans out softly as he feels the hand on his sac leave. 'Why did he stop doing that? ' His eyes squint shut for a moment feeling the lube touch his aching length and the eyes open slowly as he feels the hand of his lover spreading it out on his length as a soft moan escapes his lips. The moans increase once more feeling the length at his lover's entrance, as he feels his own length now inside his lover. He gasps softly from the pleasure.

Every time the former master lowers his body, he goes down further, making the erection go further inside him. He moans out loudly as he rides the length. 'This is not as bad as the first time. It does not hurt as much. Maybe it is because I am a demon now.' His flaccid cock flops up and down as he rides his boyfriend's large cock.

The older demon grunts in pleasure occasionally from the actions of his lover. 'I hope this goes better this time. I'll feel rather awful he gets hurt again. We are doing things differently this time, so it should be fine. It feels great. Thank you Ciel. I only wish I were free to speak a bit.'

"Mmmmm." The youthful demon moans out loudly and gasps, as he fully sheathes the arousal. 'This is so much better than last time. I am glad it is going well. I hope nothing happens like before. I want this to be perfect for Sebastian.' He moans seductively. 'I just want to please him. I want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy with me.' He continues moaning out louder each time.

The raven moans as loud as possible through the restriction he's under. 'Ciel.' He moans out. 'I wish I could moan your name right now. It feels so great. I hope you know that, I can tell you seem to enjoy it. It feels so good. If I called his name, it would be muffled, and sound rather embarrassing on my part.'

The tiger looks at his raven's face. 'I should probably remove the gag. He probably wants to moan out my name.' He smirks. 'I will let him.' He nods softly before removing the gag and tossing it aside. He keeps the other restraints in place. 'This is nice. I am glad. I wonder how long this will last.' He smirks as he gazes in to his lover's eyes with his lust filled ones.

As the gag is removed, the elder demon's in relief and smiles softly, before a moan escapes his lips, his eyes shut briefly before opening them and looking into his young tiger's eyes, his own filled with lust as well. 'Thank you. This is better.'

'I take it that that is what he wanted. I am glad.' The raven prince returns the smile. He arches his head back and a loud, yet still seductive, moan escapes his lips as he rides the large erection faster. 'How much longer will this take? I do not mind this, but I am curious as to know when this will be over. He must have more control over it than I do.' He lowers his head a little and looks back into his lover's eyes. 'It certainly seems like it. He was able to wait while I slept. I do not think that I could do that right now. I need more practice, and become more mature.'

"Ciel." The elder demon moans out his lover's name. Louder now, no longer restricted. He repeats calling his name a few times more, sounding more seductive with each. 'I'm very close. It feels great. Thank you. Thank you very much for giving me this pleasure, I needed it very badly.'

Hearing his name being moaned out by his older raven, the younger raven smiles before moaning out his lover's name seductively a few times. His flaccid cock continues to flop as he rides his lover's cock. 'I have the feeling that he is close, but I cannot assume anything. I just have to wait and see.'

The raven demon moans loudly, calling out his lover's name as he cannot hold back any longer, releasing his seed into his younger demon above him. He breathes hard, his eyes shut now. His body goes almost limp as he pants softly. 'Thank you. It was worth the wait.'

The bluenette stops his actions, when he feels the warm seed fill his entrance. Some spills out and slides down Sebastian's sac before hitting the bed below. 'I am glad to see that he enjoyed himself. I know I did.' He lies down on top of his lover, still keeping the softening cock inside. 'That was truly nice. It was not like last time at all. This time was better. It did not even hurt.'

'I'd hold him, but I cannot.' "Thank you." He says softly with a soft smile, his eyes open slowly. 'It was great, better than the first, and I'm glad it seemed to go so well.' He nods softly, feeling a bit tired from what had just happened.

"My pleasure. It was better than last time." Ciel says softly as he rests his body on his boyfriend's. He looks at the cuff around Sebastian's right wrist and his eyes widen. 'I should remove those now. They are not of any use right now.' He nods before sitting up to remove the remaining straps. He tosses them all aside, and lies back down on his older lover.

"It certainly was better. In many ways." He smiles softly, then feeling the straps removed. As soon as he can move them, the wraps his arms around the lover above him. "I'm glad you helped me with this _issue _of mine." He flushes softly as his eyes shut once more. 'Tired, I suppose. Oh well, nothing I can't handle.'

"Indeed." The young demon nods. "As am I." He says quietly. 'He must be tired after what just happened. I know I was before. Now it is his turn to rest.' He nods softly. 'I will let him rest, and I will be here with him as he sleeps.' He smiles.

'It feels rather nice to move my hands again.' He smiles softly, moving them up to Ciel's head, as he plays with the blue locks of his lover. 'I love him very much. I'm lucky to have him. I'll never let anyone or anything take him from me.' He keeps his eyes shut, keeping a soft smile. 'I like just holding him. He makes me happy.'

The teen leans into the hands that are playing with his hair. 'This is nice. I just want to relax right now; in his arms of course. There is nothing I want more than this now. This is enough to satisfy me.' He nuzzles his lover's chest with a faint smile on his face.

'Thank you for giving my long life something worth living for. I'm glad to have you, and I'll have you forever now. No one else can have you, my love.' He continues to play with the blue locks, feeling more tired as he does so. 'Maybe it wouldn't kill me to doze off for a little. Not long, just enough to recover my body. Yes. That sounds nice, sounds even better if I can hold you, my Ciel.'

'Rest now Sebastian. You must be tired. You need to rest. I will be here in your arms. I will not leave.' The young demon smiles softly and continues to nuzzle his lover. 'Do not try to fight it Sebastian. You need rest.'

Sebastian smiles softly at feeling the nuzzle, as his eyes remain shut. 'I'll rest now, I need it. Thank you once more, Ciel.' The older demon thinks to himself as he allows himself to rest himself up for a while. He rests no longer than one hour.

Ciel rests his body, lying on Sebastian, and closes his eyes. The smile remains on his face. 'I wonder how long he will rest. It does not matter. I just enjoy being here in his arms like this. I am sure that he enjoys this as well.' His smile grows. 'I wonder what we will do after he is done resting. We still need to figure out the living situation and how we are going to settle me being a prince and all.'

After that hour Sebastian sleeps, his eyes open slowly, now feeling well rested. He stretches out his arms a bit and looks to the younger demon above him. He smiles softly to the young tiger prince.

The young tiger feels his lover stretch is arms slightly. 'I guess he is awake.' He lifts his head to look at his boyfriend's face and notices that his eyes are open. 'He is awake.' He smiles softly. "Did you rest well?" He stays softly with the smile still on his face.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." The older raven smiles and gives a gentle nuzzle to his lover. "I apologize if it was boring just staying here like this the whole time. But I'm glad you stayed with me. It made resting pleasant."

"It was not boring in the least." The boy shakes his head. "It gave me a chance to think about some things that are rather important right now." He explains. "I am glad you rested well." He smirks. "If I could not do something such as this, then what kind of boyfriend would I be really?"

"I'm glad you had time to think, and I'm glad it wasn't boring to you." He returned the smirk. "You really are the greatest, you are perfect in every way, you know?" His smirk turns to a smile. "What was it you were thinking about, if you don't mind me asking."

"I am glad to hear you think that of me." The tiger looks into his raven's eyes. "I was just thinking that we should figure out our living situation and sort out everything about me being a prince. They are rather important right now. Just not sure when I want to talk to them." He sighs. "I would rather avoid talking to them, but I guess I have no choice. We need to talk to them about both things really. I feel that we should discuss the prince thing first, that way I would know if I had to stay in the castle or not."

The raven nods. "Yes, we really should get to finding that information out, it is very important. Whatever happens, happens. I'll be at your side until the end. Forever. " He nods softly with a soft smile. "We can whenever you feel you are ready."

"I fear that I may never want to speak to them." The small male says before sighing deeply. He rests his chin on his lover's chest. "I do want to get these figured out though. Perhaps it would be best to figure it out now rather than later. It would not be wise to put this off for a long while." He mutters quietly.

"Yes, you're right. I was about to suggest that, Ciel. Will you be able to control your anger in front of them? Well, we'll be prepared for whatever happens, right?" He smiles softly, as a hand ran through Ciel's hair. "If you are ready, we can prepare to head out whenever." He nods softly as a thought crosses his mind. 'I never did change clothing, he asked me too, but I really didn't have the time. Well, I suppose now is my chance, yes?'

The teen's eyes widen a little. "While we are out, we should get clothing and such for the both of us since it seems that we both are in need of some." He says and his eyes go back to their normal shape. 'I wonder what sort of clothing we should get. I sort of want to stick to what I have been wearing for the past few years, but it might be difficult to find them here. I might have to change that.'

"Yes, I was just thinking the same. After all, you did suggest I change my attire, from butler to casual. Perhaps we can find some for us both. It should be simple enough. I think that might be our biggest priority right now, then we can head back to the castle from there. Does that sound alright?"

The once human earl nods. "Yes. It is the largest priority right now." 'I wonder what type of clothing I should make him wear. The same style as me or something different? Victorian does suit him, so that might be the best option. Although, if it is difficult to find Victorian clothing here, then we might have to decide on something else.' His eyes widen slightly. 'I wonder what the clothing stores look like here. Are they the same as in the mortal world? Are they different?'

"We'd better get heading there then. I recall a clothing store being close by. I'm more concerned with you, as you have grown a lot recently. " He nods, looking to his lover's eyes. "I'm sure we'll find something for us both there, from there we can decide." He smiles softly, waiting for a response from his young demon.

"Alright. Sounds good." The youthful demon smiles and nods, before getting up off of his lover. His eyes widen a little in shock. 'I forgot about that since it does not hurt. I wonder if he liked it.' He smirks as he sits up in the bed. 'Will he say something about it?'

The older demon nods, returning the smile as he sits up. He glances around and finally down. He flushes red. 'Yes, that's right. I didn't forget what happened, I suppose I just forgot I rested like this. No matter, it certainly was worth it. He knows I enjoyed it, and I'm glad he did so right?'

'It looks like he finally noticed.' The small raven chuckles to himself, as he gets up off of the bed. 'That face was just perfect. It is not like him to forget things, but this one was alright. It was rather amusing.' He stretches his arms some, before letting them drop to his sides.

'No time to waste here. Let's get a move on, dress and get going. I'm sure we have something spare here until we both get something new. None of his old clothes will fit, so for sure he might be able to wear something of mine, even if it's not perfect in size, until we get new attire for him. ' The adult demon stands up after Ciel, stretching his arms out a little.

The boy raven walks over to the armoire. 'I doubt any of my old clothing would fit. I might have to wear something of Sebastian's. Though, I bet he has nothing but butler uniforms.' He pictures himself in butler attire and his lips curl up into a smile before a small chuckle leaves his lips. 'That would be rather amusing. I wonder if there is a way to tease him with it. There has to be one right?' He nods softly. 'There has to be.'

'Sometimes it worries me, what might go on in his head and what he is thinking about when he chuckles for a reason unknown to me.' "Ciel, you might have to wear something of mine, I apologize if it's not to your liking, but it's really the only choice we have until we get you properly clothed." He nods slowly. 'I'll just give him one of the shirts I have and a pair of pants for now. Just until we get him better clothes.'

"I sort of figured that." Ciel turns around and faces his boyfriend. 'What would look best on him?' He puts his right index finger to his lips as he thinks for a minute. A smirk appears on his face when something comes to mind. 'Him in Lolita fashion.' He chuckles. 'That would be something I would want to see. It is sort of what I wore up until now, but I wonder what it would look like on him. He is taller. Would it look good?' He drops his right arm to his side and tilts his head as he tries to imagine Sebastian wearing something the he would wear. He pictures his fancy blue outfit that Elizabeth picked out for him only a bigger version. 'That would be interesting.' His chuckles soon turn in to laughter and a slight blush appears on his face.

'I don't want to know what he is thinking. I can only imagine it being humiliating, as he appears to be looking at me and laughing. Ciel, I'd like to be serious right now. I just don't understand and I don't think I want to know.' Sebastian sighs out softly, as he waits for the laughter to die down.

The younger raven's laughter dies down immediately after he hears the sigh. 'I must have upset him.' He sighs and lowers his head slightly. 'I can never seem to do things right. I just hurt him again.' He walks over to the wall and leans his back against it, closing his eyes.

"Ciel." The older raven sighs and walks over to him. "I hope I didn't upset you, I didn't mean it if I did. I was confused is all, I didn't see what you found so amusing. That's why I sighed."

"I see." He lifts his head slightly. "I was just thinking about what type of clothing you should wear is all. Then a thought popped in my head and it was rather amusing." He explains quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"I just hope it's nothing humiliating. Well, you can think it all you want, but if it is humiliating, I honestly hope you wouldn't force me to deal with it. Lady Elizabeth had me wearing things that humiliated me greatly." He sighs in memory of some of them. "But I suppose the other servants had it much worse."

"I would never force you wear it if you do not want to." His cheeks flush a faint shade of pink. "It did look rather good on you though." He shrugs. "That is just my opinion though. Like I said, you do not have to wear it if you do not want to." He smiles softly and the blush darkens slightly.

"Well, if you think I'm upset, I'm not. I was only confused. That's all." He smiles softly, as he lifts the chin of his lover, kissing his head softly. "If you still want to head out, we should get thinking about getting you some of my clothes and then head out. Mine probably won't be perfect fit, so it's a good suggestion to shop for some clothing."

The young male nods. "I still want to head out." 'I wonder what he is going to have me wear. Butler attire or just pants and a shirt? I wonder which. I doubt he has anything else.' His mismatched eyes finally meet crimson ones. 'I wonder how well they will fit me.'

"Very well." He nods softly. "Then let's get something for you to wear now. Just for now, of course. I won't be making you wear a butler uniform, that wouldn't be right of me." He smiles softly.

The tiger frowns inside. 'That is not all that amusing. I thought I would look good in it. Especially since Sebastian wore it.' The blush on his face darkens even more. 'It is rather disappointing, but I will have to accept it. He did still wear them, but it will not be the same.'

"You understand, don't you? I don't want to upset you; a prince shouldn't have to wear a servant's uniform." 'I'm surprised that he still wants to be with a low class demon as myself. He is royalty, after all.' He sighs softly from the thoughts and tries to shake it off. 'He didn't respond, did that upset him? That he won't be dressing like a servant?'

The prince nods. "I do understand." 'I really do. It is just that I would like to wear what you wore every day for the past three years. I want to know what it is like to wear it. Perhaps even act like a butler. It must have pleased you to have done it for so long.'

"I hope you're not upset." The adult sighs. "I hate when I screw something up and it upsets you. It would upset me to make you wear a servant's uniform. You're a prince. You should never have to wear such clothes."

"I am not upset in the least." The boy smiles. 'Perhaps these are not the best thoughts to think of. They would upset Sebastian if he knew about them. I know it. I do not want to hurt him anymore, so I will try to stop thinking such things. It will be difficult, but I know that I can do it if I try hard enough.'

"I'm glad you're not upset. " He smiles softly. "Well, we probably should get to this. Sooner we get it all done the better."

"I agree." The once human earl nods softly. 'I will try to wear one of them soon. When he is asleep or away of course. I do not think he would want me to see me dressed like that. I would like him to see it, but I cannot force him to. He has to decide on his own. I really want to know what it is like to be a butler. I want to know what he went through. That way I can understand Sebastian better.'

'If he wanted to, I guess it wouldn't matter, it's just in public it would be awful for someone in his social ranking. Royalty should never be seen in servant's clothes. It's really nothing great, I wouldn't understand why anyone would want to wear it. ' He nods softly, before leading Ciel to where he keeps most his clothing. "If you really are curious about my old uniform, I don't mind you wearing it, just...not in public. You understand what I mean, yes?"

Ciel's eyes widen when he hears those words and his smile grows. "I do understand." 'He will actually allow me to wear it. I thought I would have to sneak it out of his closet when he was asleep or something. This makes it easier.' The smile remains on his face, but his eyes go back to their normal shape. He follows his lover to his closet.

"It's fine with me, if you want to of course." He nods softly, before going through the clothing in the closet, and pulling out the two clothing articles to be worn by Ciel today. "There are a lot of layers in my butler uniform." He chuckles softly. "But perhaps later, I think we should get the main priorities done first."

"Indeed." The bluenette says as he watches his raven-haired boyfriend pull out two articles of clothing. 'I sort of figured that there would be multiple layers. That does not really change my mind though. I still want to wear it sometime. Maybe even multiple times.'

'I wonder if I talk too much sometimes. ' He smiles softly, as he hands over the clothing to be worn by his lover. "Just for now of course." He nods softly. 'I feel like I talk too much, really. Does that bother him? Should I talk less?'

"I know." The teen prince says with a smile as he takes the clothes in his hands. 'I wonder if my old boxers would fit still. It is possible, but I cannot be sure.' He looks over the clothing. 'Sebastian wore these. He is letting me wear them too. I am glad. Truly glad.' He nods before walking off to the restroom to change. He closes the door behind him and looks at the clothing for a minute.

'I think I talk too much, he doesn't always have a lot to say, maybe I shouldn't say as much. I guess that's up to him though, I don't want to upset him by talking less if he likes it?' The raven haired demon watches his lover walk off. He shrugs his thoughts off and smiles softly. 'I should change into fresh clothing as well. After the events that recently happened.' He nods as he does the same, putting on some fresh clothing.

The small raven stares at the clothing. 'This should not be too difficult to put on by myself.' He shrugs. 'I will never know unless I try.' He picks up the shirt, smelling it briefly, before attempting to put it on. 'It does smell like him.' He smiles as he puts his arms through the sleeves. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. 'Let me see if I can do this.' He takes the closest button to his head and attempts to put the button through the hole. He tries a few times, before dropping them. 'I guess I cannot do this.' He looks through the other clothes and notices that there are no boxers in the pile. 'How am I supposed to put the pants on if I do not have at least those?'

The adult waits for a moment for Ciel once he is clothed and prepared himself. 'He might not be able to do this. I mean, dress himself. He hasn't before, and no one has really shown him. I'd help, but I'm afraid that he wouldn't want my help. It's alright to ask when you've never done it.' He sighs. 'Hopefully he won't hesitate to ask me.' He pauses his thoughts. 'It just came to mind, I only gave him shirt and pants. Something is missing that he needs. Might as well bring them to him, that's all. Unless he asks me for help, I won't intrude.'

The tiger demon stares at his reflection for a moment, before attempting at the button once more. He tries a couple times before giving up once again. 'I knew that I could not do this. Why did I even walk in here without Sebastian? What was I thinking? Did I honestly think that I could do this on my own? That might be it. Otherwise, I would not have done this.' He lowers his head slightly and drops his arms to his sides.

Sebastian takes a pair of boxers and walks towards the bathroom door. He pauses a moment, before knocking softly. "Pardon me, but there is something I have here that you kind of need." 'I'm sure he knows what I mean. I'll leave them if he likes, I want to help if he needs it, but I want him to ask me, I won't assume anything.'

Ciel shakes his head and looks towards the door. "I see." He nods and starts walking towards the door, putting his right hand on the door knob. 'Would he help me if I asked? I do not want to force him to do so though. I will try on my own at least a few more times, before I give up completely.' He nods once more, and turns the door knob, opening the door slightly. He keeps his head lowered, so he does not look Sebastian in the eyes.

"I apologize for bothering you. I think you need this." He hands them over, saying no more. 'Ask me, Ciel. If you need it. You don't need to be ashamed. I would never expect you to know how to do something you've never done. Even as a prince, you won't be required to dress yourself you'll have servants to- No. I don't want anyone dressing him. I don't want anyone to see him undressed. I don't want that.'

"No need to apologize, Sebastian. You did not bother me." Ciel sighs. "I was just attempting to button the shirt several times, but none of my attempts worked." He mumbles quietly and sighs once more. 'Will he offer to help me without me asking? I hope so. I would rather not ask him if it can be avoided.' He takes the boxers and closes the door almost all the way. He steps into them and pulls them up onto his waist. 'Now, let me see if I can do this. I need to focus.' He shakes his head. 'Remember Ciel. Try to remember how Sebastian did it.' A brief glimpse of a memory of Sebastian dressing him comes to his mind. 'I have to try and do this like that memory quickly. I do not want to forget it.' Without thinking anymore, he takes the shirt in his hands once more, and tries to button the first button. A smile appears on his face as he successfully puts the button through the hole. 'Now to do the rest like that.' He finishes buttoning the shirt, taking a moment to appreciate what he did, before grabbing the trousers.

Sebastian remains at the door for a moment; he hesitates for a moment before finally speaking. "Ciel..You know, if you need me you can feel free to ask. I don't want to intrude, and it wouldn't be a bother." He gets quiet and thinks for a moment. "I'll be waiting for you in the other room." He states before walking into the other room. 'I hope he has it. I don't want him to think I think of him as a child. He's never done it. And the only people I want to see him unclothed are myself and himself. I want no one else to dress him and see him apart from myself. That's reasonable, is it not?'

"I know." The teen smirks, stepping into the trousers and pulling them up, and looks in the mirror. He buttons them, and then he takes a moment to look at what he did. 'I finally did it. It looks decent enough. If Sebastian does not think it looks decent, then he will fix it right? I hope so. He could even just say something about it. I want to know how well I did in his opinion.' He slowly walks towards the door and opens it, before walking off to the other room. As he walks, the smirk grows slightly. 'What will he say? How will he react?' He makes it to the other room and slowly approaches his lover.

The raven had sat down as he waited for his lover to be done. 'I'm sure he did alright. He's older now, and if he doesn't want help, that's fine. I just don't want any servant dressing him. He knows that right? I'll never forgive anyone who sees my lover's body apart from me.' The thought angers him, as he quickly calms himself down. 'I'm sure Ciel would never let anyone see him nude apart from me.' He hears the other approach him and he turns around, seeing the young demon male dressed. "I see you managed alright." He smiles softly.

"I did, after a few failures." The younger raven says as his smirk shifts into a smile. 'Will he say something if I do not look decent? I want to know if I did this correctly. I need to learn.' He thinks to himself as he walks closer to his boyfriend. 'He seems to be pleased. Does that mean that I did well? I will never know unless he says something.'

"It's alright to make mistakes on things you've never done before. But you managed well, and you look great." He smiles softly. "Do me a favor, though. I don't want anyone to dress you apart from yourself or even me. I don't want anyone to get to see you like that." He flushes softly and looks away for a moment. "You won't have to wear it long, we'll get you clothing, and if you still wish you can mess around with my old uniform later."

"I know, but as soon as I remembered how you did it, I managed to do it easily." The prince says as he looks up into his lover's crimson eyes. "Do you really think I will let someone see me like that? You and my so called parents are the only ones that have, besides that cult." He embraces his raven and cups his chin with his hand to make Sebastian look at him. He notices the blush. "You do not have to hide anything from me. You know that right?" He says softly.

"I know, Ciel. And I won't hide anything from you. I will never lie, or keep secrets from you. You know I never lie, never have lied to you. No one deserves to see you in that state. I want to be the only one." He smiles softly, taking the hand on his chin into his own, looking into the younger demons eyes. "I love you, Ciel."

"I love you too, Sebastian." The young demon purrs. 'Why does he turn his head when he blushes sometimes? Is he afraid to show me his blushing face? That might be it, but I cannot be sure.' His smile grows even more.

The raven demon gives Ciel a gentle nuzzle. "Well, should we start heading out now? We might as well get our shopping done so we can get talking to your _parents_ out of the way." He nods softly, waiting for a response.

"We should." The once human earl nods and then sighs. "It is best to get that out of the way as soon as possible." He returns the nuzzle and releases his grip on his lover. 'What clothing should we get? What do I want him to wear? What do I want to wear? Should I stick with what I have been wearing, or try something different?'

"If we do it now, we don't have to again. We'll figure things out. I'd like to know so we don't keep jumping from place to place. But whatever happens, I'll be here at your side forever." He smiles softly. "The place we should shop at is a few blocks over. It's a nice place, in my opinion."

"That is true. It would be nice to finally decide on a place. I will be by your side forever as well, Sebastian." The boy says as he starts to walk towards the door. "Alright." He turns the door knob and walks outside, but then stops to wait for his lover. 'He has to lead the way. He knows where the shop is.'

Sebastian nods and walks to Ciel, and follows him outside. He looks around for a moment. 'It has been a while, alright. I remember now.' he smiles softly, as he begins to walk forward, not walking too far ahead, wanting to keep close to Ciel as he walked. "It's this way." He smiles softly once again.

"Okay." Ciel says as he follows his lover. 'I wonder if there is a type of clothing that Sebastian likes. There has to be one that he at least prefers right? I prefer Victorian clothing, maybe he does too.' He continues to follow behind. The image of his boyfriend in his fancy blue outfit pops back in his head. 'Why must I keep thinking about that? I am curious as to if he will ever wear such things, but I cannot force him.' He catches up and walks beside his raven. 'It is rather amusing, but I must not think of that right now. I have to focus.'

'I wonder. I'll wear something if he suggests it and it's decent. I mean, I haven't dressed _casual _in a long time. It's been a while. But it'll be nice, and he wants me to dress _casual_ I'm glad I'm more than a servant to him.' He smiles softly again, as he glances down to his lover, before looking ahead. 'Nearly there.'

'Will he let me pick something out for him? Will he decide to choose them on his own? What about me? Will I decide on my clothing myself or have him help me? I will just have to wait and see.' He continues to walk by his lover's side. 'Should I stick with Victorian or try something else? It depends on what is there. If there is none available, then I will have to decide on something else.'

The adult looks around, and after a short amount of time walking, they walk up to a store, similar to a clothing store in the human world. "Here we are. I'm sure they will have something to our liking." He smiles softly, before walking up to the door and holding it open for his young tiger demon.

'I hope you are right Sebastian. I would prefer to stay with Victorian clothing, but I will change if I have to.' The teen follows the adult and walks inside the store. He looks around briefly, before stopping to wait for his lover. 'It looks similar to a human clothing store. I guess things are the same here.'

'I guess I do talk a lot. He doesn't say much.' He shrugs his shoulders. 'Should I just stay quiet? I'm not sure he likes to hear me talk, but I'm trying to cut down on it, in case it bothers him. Unless he says anything, I can't assume.' "I haven't been here in a while, but I'm sure they have something you'll like."

"I do hope you are right." The young tiger says as he looks around the store a little more, before walking forward. 'It is possible that they have Victorian clothing, but I cannot be sure.' His eyes widen slightly, when he sees a small glimpse out of the corner of his eyes, seeing some Victorian looking clothing. He turns his head to look at them better. 'Is that?' He stops and just looks at them from a distance for a minute.

Sebastian tilts his head slightly. "Do you see something you like? You can move forward you know." There's a soft smile keeping on his face. His eyes wander, noticing the Victorian style. 'Is that what he noticed?'

"Possibly, but I cannot be sure." The boy responds as he walks slowly towards the clothing. 'Did he notice what I was looking at? I cannot assume that, but I can guess that that is what he did.' He stops once more and his eyes widen a little more. 'I do not even know what size I am anymore since I grew a lot. Should I even approach them if I do not even know that?' He lowers his head, breaking eye contact with the clothing.

"Yes, that is true." He nods, following the young demon over, slowly as well. He pauses for a moment, once seeing the other look down. "Something the matter?" 'I wonder, I can't be certain, but maybe he is unsure of size perhaps? My clothing seems to fit, but they are a tad bigger. Besides which, he can try them on if he needs to.'

"Yes." A slight blush appears on the bluenette's face. "I am unsure as to what size I am now since I seemed to grow so much during my transformation." He mumbles softly. 'What will he say? Will he think that I am being stupid by thinking this? It is possible, but I cannot be sure. I have to wait and see what his response will be.'

"It's understandable. I completely understand, Ciel. Well, first. How do the clothes I gave you fit? We can start with that, and figure the rest out. It's also possible you know to try on the clothing, I believe like in human stores." He nods softly. "It's not impossible to figure out your size."

"They almost fit perfectly." The prince says as he looks at the clothes that he is wearing. 'If these fit almost perfectly, then I am sure that his old uniform will fit the same way.' His lips curl up into a smile. "It does make sense to do that, but back at the manor everything was tailored to fit me. We never really went out to any clothing stores. The only places that I remember going with you were the cane store, Undertaker's, and a few other places." He mutters quietly.

"True enough, but we can do that now. Its good they fit almost perfectly, that will give us something good to go by." He smiles softly, looking to the clothing. "I am about this size, so perhaps we should try a size smaller. It won't hurt to try, and there is no need to rush."

"Indeed we can." The boy lifts his head to look at the clothing once more. "I agree. These are the clothes that I will be wearing for a while. It is wise to take my time on this. You as well." He says as he stares at the clothing.

"Yes, indeed. You've found something, so let's have you try it first. Then I will look around for something. I'd like your opinion on everything; I'd like to know what you would like as well." He smiles, as he blushes faintly.

"I have. Alright, that sounds good." 'He wants my opinion on everything. Should I take this chance to tease him a little?' Ciel smirks. 'I want to, but I do not think that this is the best place to do such things.' His smirk shifts into a frown. 'I really would like to tease him. Could I? Perhaps if I do it discretely.' The frown transforms back into a smirk. 'That might work. Now I have to lose the smirk, or Sebastian will think that I am up to something.' His lips fall straight.

'He says very little. I guess it's because he doesn't enjoy talking a lot? I'm not sure, but I hope he'd say something if he thought I talked too much.' "Very well. I'm glad it's alright with you." 'I noticed a smirk. Oh well. I should keep on my guard; however, he usually smirks when he plans something. Hopefully it's nothing terribly serious. He knows we have a lot to do right now.'

The tiger demon nods softly, grabbing the clothes, and heading to one of the dressing rooms. He closes the door and locks it. 'How should I tease him? Should I use and article of clothing, or wait until we get home? That might be the better option, but I really want to tease him in some way here.' He takes the clothes he is wearing and tosses them to the side. He grabs the long sleeved white collared shirt with lace and slides his arms through the sleeves. He then buttons the top before grabbing the satin vest. He buttons that, before stepping into the shorts, which are somewhat longer than his previous ones. He pulls them up and fastens them. Next, came the butt ruffle, in which he ties around his waist above the shorts, and pulls the shirt over it slightly. 'This is easier than I thought.' He grabs the ribbon and ties it around his neck, similar to how Sebastian would have done it in the past. Lastly, he puts on the socks, heeled shoes, gloves, and black rose before facing the mirror. 'It seems to fit well, but I want to know what Sebastian thinks.' He turns around to face the door.

The raven waited around, standing near the dressing room Ciel had been in. 'The clothing he picked he seemed to like. It was rather interesting. I bet he'll make it look good. I can't wait to see. I wonder if it fits alright, or will we have to move up or down sizes. We'll see. Then I guess he can help me choose. In all honesty, as long as it's not humiliating, it really doesn't matter what I wear, that's why I'd like his opinion, after all, he's the one who suggested I change clothing.'

'How should I tease him? I would like to do it in here rather than in the main part of the store. It seems better that way. What should I do? I could tease his length, but I have done that already. It would be better to tease him in here, that way no one will see us.' A smirk appears on his face. 'He would have to be quiet too. That adds even more thrill to this.' He blushes. 'Now, that thought is making me want to tease him now.' His length slowly grows aroused by his thoughts of teasing his lover. He takes a step forward.

'I wonder if he's done. Does he want me to go in? Or will he come out? Well, I won't know until he says something or comes out. For now, I'll just have to wait. I want to see him dressed, I have questions about it.' The older demon clasps his hands together and smiles softly. 'He makes everything look good.'

The younger demon extends his arm out to reach for the door knob. 'I will tease him in some way.' His eyes widen. 'I could act like I could not get it all on and lure him in here.' He nods to himself. 'That sounds good. I will do that.' He drops his arm to his side and opens his mouth to speak. "Sebastian." He whispers as the smirk goes away and his length becomes more aroused.

The elder demon hears his name and looks to the door. "Did you need something?" He replied to the whisper, as he waited for a response from his lover. 'I would assume he needs something.'

"Yes." The teen whispers back as he backs into the corner that the door is hinged to. 'Once he walks in here, I will shut the door and tease him. I need to think of how though. I do want to tease him there, but I want to try something new. What should I do?' He thinks to himself as he waits for his lover's response. His eyes widen slightly. 'I could reach my hand out and squeeze him in the doorway, before he enters here. Then I will close the door and block his exit, making it easier for me to tease him. I have to be quiet; we both do.' He nods. 'I will do that.'

"Very well." He nods softly to himself, walking to the door and beginning to touch the handle, before opening it to enter in where his lover and former master was. 'Wonder what he needs, however, I have this feeling that it has nothing to do with clothing.'

'I just have to wait until he enters the doorway.' The young demon extends his arm out and gets ready to tease his lover. 'This is going to be good.' He drops the smirk on his face and takes a step back quietly. 'I have to be quiet.'

The raven enters the room; he glances around for a moment. 'Something isn't right. I have a feeling that he is planning something. Try to keep on your guard.'

As soon as he sees his boyfriend in view, he extends his arm and squeezes the length quickly before shutting the door. 'Now it begins. What should I do first? Tease him like that some more, or something else. I should make the decision now.' He moves to the door and leans against it slightly. 'What to do? How to tease him?' His eyes widen for a brief moment before going back to normal. 'I could bind his hands to something and either undress him, or do a strip tease. Either one sounds good. I like the second option better though. Perhaps I shall do them both except leave his pants on.' He looks to his older raven, but does not make eye contact.

Sebastian gasps out at feeling the squeeze of his length. He quickly bites his lip to hide the sound. 'What exactly was that all about?' He looks to his lover, now leaned on the door. "Ciel, what is going on?" He says in a hushed manor.

Ciel shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing really. I just got bored is all." He smirks and looks up into his boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?" He smirk grows and he leans forward a little. 'I know he enjoyed that. It sounded like it. It does not look like he is in the mood for it right now though.'

"I was just confused is all. Nothing is wrong; you have no need to worry." 'He smiles softly. 'It's wrong of me, but that was almost disappointing, it was only a squeeze.' He flushes red. 'Stop that. Not here, not now. Unless that was his intentions? Well, he seems to like doing this sort of thing to me.'

"Good. I was starting to think that you did not like it, but I guess you did." The bluenette says as he takes a step forward. 'I need to think of something to use to tie him up and to tie him to.' He looks around the room briefly, before spotting a rail. 'That will work perfectly. Now all I need is a tie or rope of some sort.' He looks around and notices a tie around Sebastian's neck. 'Now I am ready. Just need to get that tie.' He stands in front of his lover and extends his arm once more to cup the tented length. "Did you want more?" He purrs, noticing the blush on his boyfriend's face. "It seems like you enjoyed that a little too much." He tilts his head before releasing the length and dropping his arm to his side once more.

The raven bites down on his lip in response to his lover touched his clothed, length, which had become aroused. "I suppose that I did enjoy it a little too much." He speaks hushed. "To answer your question.." He pauses. "Yes. I would like more." His face reddens. 'I wasn't expecting him to do this.' He frowns softly; not exactly able to make much sound to show he didn't quite enjoy the hand leaving his length. 'Why?' His frown turns to a soft pout. 'How foolish of me. To pout over something like this.'

"I thought you would say that. I could tell." The tiger says as he shrugs his shoulders once more. 'I need to figure out a way to get that tie off of him. Will he just let me take it, or will he put up a fight? I doubt that. He probably will let me just take it, but I would like to do it in a teasing manner. How though?' He thinks to himself.

'I'm not sure if I gave the response he wanted, I wish I knew what he was planning. I can't read his mind, and he knows it. I mean, of course I'd want more. Only from my lover of course. Anyone else would have been fought off and would regret trying.' "I'm very curious, Ciel as to what is going on."

"I think you already know the answer to that, Sebastian." Ciel smirks. "I just need to figure something out real quick." He drops the smirk. 'How can I take the tie from him? I would just take it, but that would ruin the fun of teasing him. How can I do this? I need to think of something and quickly.'

"Yes, but not completely." 'I'm still waiting for more of an explanation. I'm more confused, and if I asked him to explain, he'd probably just get upset with me. His actions are throwing me off. That's why I don't understand.'

"Well, there is something that is not as easy to figure out as I thought it would be." The teen sighs and lowers his head to try and think better. 'There has to be a way to do this. How? What do I do? What do I say? Do I stay quiet? I need to know. I have to know.' He leans against the door once more.

"I can't help you, as I don't know what's going on. Sometimes, you just have to try, even if you are unsure. I'd not get mad at you, but I'm more confused. Unless you say or try something, you won't know the answer to it." Sebastian sighs. 'I'm not even sure if what I said will make the slightest since, I'm confused.'

"It would help to have your opinion on it, but then it would not be a surprise to you." The young prince mumbles. 'I need to think of something. He will not get mad at me. That makes me feel slightly better about this. I just need to figure something out.' He lowers his head a little more. 'How can I get that tie off of him? I want to tease him while I do it. Why must this be so difficult to figure out?'

"It'll be a surprise whether you tell me, or just go through with whatever is your plan. You don't have to be afraid to say anything or ask me for anything." He nods softly and touches Ciel's cheek for a moment. 'Don't hide yourself. Sometimes you need to just speak your mind and ideas. It bothers me sometimes that you aren't as open as I wish you would be.'

The young demon lifts his head slightly. "Then you would know what I am going to do. You might like it less if I were to tell you. Trust me, I do want to discuss this with you, but I think that we will not enjoy it as much if I were to figure this out on my own." He mutters but avoids eye contact. 'Would he know of a way to do this? He has lived much longer than I have, so he might know. It is also possible that he would not know.'

"Well without knowing, I can't do anything to help. I apologize. If you think it will ruin the fun, you just will have to just...do what you have to; do you understand what I mean? If it's something you need, just take it. Do whatever you feel is right. I do like to be surprised, but if it is getting to you, just say something. I'd enjoy it more if you didn't stress yourself out over it."

"I do understand what you are saying Sebastian." The boy's eyes widen as a thought comes to mind. 'I could seduce him to lure him to the bar and then take the tie by pulling it off of him teasingly.' He smirks. 'That will work perfectly.' He walks forward and wraps his left arm around his lover's waist; while the other arm reached down to cup the clothed arousal. He presses his body against his boyfriend's and forces him to walk backwards towards the bar. 'This is going to be good.' Once Sebastian is where he wants him, he slowly pulls the tie off of his neck with his left hand while the other teases the arousal. When he has the tie, he releases the arousal and ties his raven's wrists together before tying them to the bar.

"That's good then." He nods softly, before he feels the arm wrap around his waist, while the opposite hand touches his arousal. He shuts his eyes briefly, biting down on his lip. 'This is the worst place for this to happen. I can't make any sounds. Is that why he's doing this? I would assume so.' He feels the body push against his and feels the other force him over to the bar. Sebastian fights back several moans from the feeling of being teased by his lover and gasps out softly, upset now that the hand had stopped. He then realized his hands were tied to the bar. 'This is what he wanted? But why here? I guess I can't complain, but I can't react to anything, as we are in public.'

'This is perfect. He will not be able to make much sound. That makes this better.' When the bluenette hears the gasp, his smirk grows. He takes a few seconds to look at his boyfriend before placing his hands on the first button of Sebastian's shirt. He slowly unbuttons the shirt and tosses it aside. His smirk grows more as he steps back. He tilts his head. 'I wonder if he can guess what I am about to do. I doubt it.' He removes the black rose that is pinned to his hair and tosses it aside. 'What should I remove next? I cannot remove a main article of clothing yet, or can I?'

'Oh Ciel. Do you really take pleasure in taunting me like this? I guess I don't mind it, but usually I feel so needy, and I can't moan out, or really make a sound. That will be hard to take care of. I just hope he doesn't leave me with an arousal again. I usually can deal with it, but isn't exactly fun.'

'Should I remove something else now? It would be easier on him, but I need to decide on what to take off.' The tiger's eyes widen. 'I could remove my gloves.' He removes his gloves and tosses them aside. 'Now perhaps my vest. I have to be slow with this one though.' He smirks and looks his lover in the eyes. 'Watch me closely Sebastian.' He slowly unbuttons the vest and takes it off of his shoulders before lowering his arms so it slides off. He then slowly unties the butt ruffle and licks his lips. Next he removes his shirt slowly and seductively, while licking his lips. 'I will leave the shorts on for a little longer.' His length slowly becomes more aroused as he continues teasing his lover.

Sebastian watches the lover give him the seductive strip tease and he flushes red, biting down on his lip. 'He put it all on, just to take it off. Is this what he planned when he saw the clothing? I don't know, but this is getting hard to deal with.' His eyes shut briefly, as his arousal begins to throb a bit. 'I can't free myself, it's easy, but I know it would upset him. I am unable to move, or make any sounds. What will he do after all of this?'

Ciel places his hands on the button of his shorts and unfastens it before unzipping them. He lets them fall to the floor. 'Now I have to think of something. What do I do after this? I would enter him or have him enter me, but that would make me have to remove his pants. I want to keep them on at least a little longer. What do I do next?' He thinks as he slowly slides off his boxers. When he does this, his arousal sticks out straight. 'Maybe I could play with myself for a few minutes. Then I can remove his pants and please him.' He looks down at his erection briefly. 'How am I going to get rid of this? Should I make him please me?' He smirks. 'That would be nice.'

'Ciel, this is driving me insane. I don't like waiting for this.' A slight pout forms on his face. He watches the other carefully. 'It's beginning to cause me a bit of pain now. Please do something.' He keeps his eyes on his lover. The crimson eyes travel up and down the teenager.

'He is looking at me with a pout on his face. It must be getting painful now.' The teenager sighs. 'I might have to please him first, before he pleases me. That might be the way it has to be.' He walks towards his lover. "Is it painful?" He whispers softly. 'If he says yes, then I guess I will have to give up on my previous plan. I have to please him.'

"It's nothing I can't deal with. It's been worse. Proceed on. I'll be alright." 'I'll be fine. Don't concern. Earlier it was painful. Growing aroused and having to deal with it for a few hours is a living hell.'

"Are you sure? I could please you first if you want. I can always be pleased later." The once human earl mutters. 'What should I do now? Should I ask him what he wants? That might be a good idea seeing as I do not have any ideas right now.' He tilts his head. "Is there anything that you want me to do? I will do anything to please you." He purrs.

"If you have a plan already in mind, keep to it. I'm certain I'll be alright." He nods "I don't want to ruin any plan you might already have, Ciel. I'll be fine for a little while if you have something you want to do first. Anything and everything you do is enough to please me, Ciel. No matter what you end up doing, I will be satisfied."

"I did not really have anything planned after what I just did. If there is something that you want me to do, then I will gladly do it." The bluenette prince says with a smile. 'He has to be specific with what he wants. I cannot just pick something and go through with it. There is no guarantee that he will be pleased with it.'

"I must question you; do you enjoy to tease me like this?" He flushes slightly. "Well, at any rate, I'm sure you are in the same situation I am. I can handle mine much longer. The choice is yours. What you do doesn't matter. You know anything you do pleases me."

"It is rather enjoyable, yes." The boy smirks. "I am, but I honestly have no ideas as to what to do. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Okay?" He tilts his head. 'I have to either think of something to do, or wait for him to suggest something. I could just remove his pants now, but what would that do? What could I do after that?' His cheeks flush a faint shade of pink. 'I could go with my previous idea of entering him or him entering me. That might be a good idea, but I am not sure if he would like me to enter him. He usually is the one that does so. I think that it would please me more than him.'

"I will be sure to." He nods softly. 'I'd like to see him come up with something. And perhaps quickly. I'd be alright with anything. However, I don't like that it's here of all places. I'm not free to make a sound here. Whatever he does, I can't make the sounds I desire to. Well, I could. But that would cause some problems. Perhaps not many people are here right now.'

"Good." The raven prince mumbles. 'I sort of want to go with what I was thinking, but I wonder how he would take it. Would he like it? He did say that he would enjoy anything and everything that I do. It is possible that he might enjoy it. I could try it. What would he think?' He takes a moment before deciding to go through with it. 'I have to do this.' He extends his arms down and onto his lover's pants. He unfastens them and lets them, along the boxers, to fall to the ground. The blush on his cheeks darkens, looking up to his boyfriend's face and smirking. 'No more stalling.' He takes his erection in one hand and places it at his raven's entrance. He pushes it in slowly, before beginning to thrust his hips slowly at first. 'He has to get used to it first. Then I will speed up. I have to be quiet though.'

The raven watches, wondering at first what the once human earl was planning to do. A small gasp escapes Sebastian's lips as he feels the length of his lover enter inside of him. 'This is certainly new. I wonder if he's wanted to do this for a while now. At least since the growth happened. It feels like it's been a while since I have been entered like this.' He flushes a dark red color, as he bites hard on his lip, enough to cause a little blood.

The teen looks at his lover's face and notices the blood on his lip. 'This must be difficult for him. It is difficult for me as well.' "I know that it is going to be difficult for both of us to do, but we have to be quiet." He blushes. "We could kiss to help each other some." He lowers his head slightly. "Just a suggestion." He mutters as he continues to thrust his hips, pushing his erection further inside his boyfriend.

"Yes. I like that suggestion." He breathes heavily. "That would help keeping quiet." He nods softly, blushing a bit himself, before biting down on his lip once more as the thrusting of his lover continues, a quiet, low moan escapes his lips feeling the length go in deeper. He attempts to quiet the moan by biting back down on his lip.

"I thought it might." Ciel mutters before raising his head to capture the older demon's lips with his in a passionate kiss. He thrusts a little faster than before. 'I do like it when he moans, but this is nice.' He opens his mouth slightly.

The raven kisses his bluenette back, he allows another moan to escape, but the kiss keeps the sound muffled, and not heard by anyone outside of the room. 'It's a nice experience. No, a wonderful and great one. I wish I could express that to him, I can't quite make loud sounds, but I'm sure I can make quiet enough sounds to express it.'

The prince moans softly into the kiss and thrusts his hips a bit faster. 'I am close. I guess it does not take much for me. He can control it better it seems. Should I let him enter me so he can get his release? That might be good. I want to do that, but how could I stay on him? His hands are bound.'

The older male moans Ciel's name through the kiss once, it was a bit muffled however. He could sense the other was close to his release. 'It does feel rather nice. I wish it didn't have to end so quickly, but it just might have to right now, I suppose.'

'What was he trying to moan out? Perhaps my name. That might be it, but it was muffled so it is a bit difficult to tell. I dislike how I release so quickly. I want to have control over it.' He moans Sebastian's name through the kiss and gives one final buck of his hips, as he releases his warm seed inside his lover's entrance. 'That was nice.' He unties his boyfriend's hands from the bar and removes the tie. He lets his body go limp and leans on his lover. 'I want to do that again sometime.' His eyes widen. 'Sebastian needs his release now. I should help him.'

Sebastian moans lowly, feeling the warm seed of his lover enter him. 'That was rather quick now, wasn't it?' He smiles softly, shutting his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. He feels his hands become free of their binding and his lover lean against him. The arms wrap around his lover as he smiles once more, however, his arousal had become more painful.

Ciel looks up at his lover. "It would not be wise to leave you like you are right now." He says as he pants and tries to take a step back, removing his softening length from his raven's entrance. 'I have to please him now.' He stands up weakly and looks into the older demon's eyes. 'I want to please you. I have to. I would not be a good boyfriend if I ignored it.' He takes his right hand and wraps it around his boyfriend's arousal and pumps it slowly, before sliding his body down, falling on his knees. He then takes the erection into his mouth and sucks on it weakly. 'I have to please him. I have to.' He is out of breath as he does this, so it soon becomes hard for him to breathe and he gets a slight headache. 'This is not good, but I have to keep going.' He stops pumping the erection and lowers his hand to fondle the large sac below.

"As much as I need it, I can't have you doing so if you are weak, Ciel." He gasps softly, biting on his lip as he feels the hand wrap around his arousal and pump. 'It does feel nice.' He feels his lover's mouth take his length into his mouth and he moans softly, biting his lip to silence it. He notices the young demon is a bit weak and this makes him frown. "Ciel please. I'll be alright for now. This isn't good; I can see you aren't perfectly strong at the moment." He brings his hand down to his lover's face.

The bluenette takes the arousal out of his mouth and looks up. "I am fine. Do not worry about me. You need this." He mutters before placing the erection in his mouth once more. 'He needs this. It does not matter if I am weak. I cannot just neglect him right now.' His breathing becomes shallow and his headache grows more painful. 'No matter how much I am suffering, I have to please him. I need to. I want to.'

"Ciel. I can't possible enjoy this if you are a weak and I will worry about you. It's wrong of me to even let you continue right now. I don't want you to even push yourself right now. Please, take a break, just for now. Do it for me. That's what I want more than anything right now." 'I do need this, and it feels good, I just can't enjoy it if he's suffering right now, it kills me.'

The prince removes his mouth from the length once more. "But you need this Sebastian. If I were to not be able to do something as simple as this, then what kind of boyfriend would I be?" He mutters and his voice begins to break up every now and then. The headache causes him severe pain just above his right eye. 'This hurts. I have to bear with it though.' His panting picks up as he feels his chest begin to feel heavy. 'What is going on?'

"Ciel. I am serious. I need you to stop now. I won't be happy with myself if you get hurt or something from this. I know you are in pain. And I need you to stop now. The only thing I want right now is for you to stop. Forget me right now. We'll take care of it later. Please. Please for me, Ciel." He then begins to attempt to move Ciel from the length. 'I don't care about my needs right now. Ciel needs to stop before he regrets it.' He pulls the former human away. "Hate me all you want. But I can't have you doing this to yourself, Ciel. I'm stopping you for now."

The young demon hears his boyfriend's harsh words, but does not have the strength to say something or fight back. Instead, he collapses on his side on the floor, and he closes his eyes, barely conscious. He begins hyperventilating and moaning as the pain becomes too much for him to bear to stay quiet. 'What is going on? He is mad at me. He said he would not get mad, and yet he did. It is all my fault. He does not care about me anymore. He hates me.'

"Ciel, I'm sorry for sounding harsh, I'm already upset with myself for sounding rude. But I can't have you pushing yourself that hard. I'm so very sorry and only hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, I'm so afraid of losing you and I understand if you don't." He kneels down to his lover. 'What do I do? He needs to breathe and calm down. That's all I'm aware he can do right now. Ciel, why don't you listen to me? You know I love you. Please get better. I'll never be happy again, I'll hate myself for the rest of this long life..If I even keep myself here.'

"I did say that I would never hate you." The teen says as he continues to hyperventilate. "I forgive you, but I did not want to neglect you. You needed it." His chest becomes heavier and he places his hands on his chest. "I would not forgive myself if I did not please you." Tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes. 'What is going on? Am I going to be alright? Is this a result of my exhaustion? It might be, but it might not be.'

"Please don't cry, Ciel. You always please me. I'd hate myself; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I allowed something to happen to you." He frowns softly. "Please try to calm down, just try breathing deeply, Ciel." He remains quiet for a moment. "We can't continue anything further until you're rested and recovered. We can take care of my issue later, and we can talk to your parents later. But now, you need to relax and calm yourself." 'I feel awful. I feel so rude, but I had to.' "I got so worried, Ciel.."

"Easy for you to say." The boy tries to breathe deeper. "I am not crying because I am upset. It is this pain along with the heaviness in my chest." He continues to try to breathe deeply, but fails each time. 'What is this? How long will this last?' "Is there anything that can make this all go away?" He curls up on the floor, still nude. "This pain, this heaviness, and my breathing. It confuses me. Why is this happening?" He mutters as he keeps hyperventilating.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I really am. You shouldn't ever push yourself. I would have dealt with it until you were recovered better, now I have another reason to despise myself. You need to rest. That's all I know, Ciel. You pushed yourself over your limit and I'm unsure what you should do." 'All this keeps happening. I'm tired of it. It's all my fault as well. He wanted to please me and..' He sighs out, upset with himself. "This has happened before, hasn't it? Recently I believe..How did we stop it before...?"

"No need to apologize. I did not care if I was pushing myself. I need the please you. That was the only thing that I was thinking about. I love you Sebastian. I do not want to see you in pain." The boy shakes head. "Not even the slightest bit of pain. As for before, I cannot really remember at the moment." He mutters and his voice continues to get quieter. 'We need to figure this out. This needs to be stopped before we do anything else.' The heaviness from his chest turns into a nauseous feeling as it moves down to his stomach area. He becomes light headed and he moves his arms to wrap around his stomach tightly. He curls up even more.

"I love you too, Ciel. That's why I stopped you. I hate seeing you in pain, and you know that. This is killing me, eating me alive right now. I think I should bring you home. You don't look great, so we'll take you back to the house for a little, and I'll get a medicine into you. Does that sound okay?" 'It's something we have to do, I need to now.'

"Yes, but there is one thing we need to do first." The young tiger sits up weakly and leans on his lover. "We both need to be dressed first. Neither one of us can walk out there like we are now." He looks up and smirks before lowering his head. The nauseous feeling in his stomach grows and his face starts to turn pale. 'What is going on?' His vision soon fills with dots and his eyelids become heavy. He closes his eyes.

"I know, I am aware of that. Just..Keep calm and I'll take care of the rest. Please, I'm worried about you." Sebastian then quickly dresses his young lover, followed by himself, as he proceeds out of the room the two were in. As Ciel seemed to enjoy the clothes, he bought them, and then quickly proceeded back to the house. 'Never do that again, Ciel. You had me so, so worried.' He frowns, getting him into the house as soon as they arrive and lays him down on the couch. "I'll be back as quick as I can." He nods, dashing to grab the medicine for his bluenette.

"Alright." Ciel watches his lover buy the clothes he was wearing before and carry him back to the house. Once on the couch, he sits up slightly as he begins to feel more nauseous. "Alright." He mutters quietly. 'What is this? What is going on? Am I sick?' His face turns a paler shade of white and he feels more light headed.

'I hate this, I hate myself. I'm upset. I was rude, but I had to be. He didn't listen, but..I hate myself.' He quickly finds what he was looking for and brings it to Ciel. "Please take this. It should make you feel better in a little while. This and sleep." He nods softly, and frowns as he touches Ciel's head. "I wish it was me feeling all of this instead of you."

The raven prince notices his boyfriend come back after a few minutes. "Alright." He nods weakly before taking the medicine and leans into the hand touching his head. "You should not say things like that Sebastian. This is brutal, but no one can change what is to happen." He lies back down on the couch. "Like you said, whatever happens happens." He mutters before shutting his eyes to attempt to fall asleep. It takes a few minutes for the medicine to kick in and he falls asleep.

"It's how I feel, Ciel. I'd take it from you if I could." He sighs softly, and plays with his hair as he sleeps. "Sleep well, Ciel and feel better." He kisses his head softly. He sits for a while with Ciel. 'I never did get clothing on our journey. I believe I have something here. Something that isn't my butler attire. Maybe I could have it on for him when he awakens. He might like it; he wanted me out of the uniform. So I'll try it soon.'

The once human earl sleeps for about an hour and a half before he wakes up. He keeps his eyes closed. 'I wonder how long I slept. Will we be going to my parent's now? We might, but we might not. I cannot be sure. I have to wait until Sebastian says something.' The nauseous feeling in his stomach and the headache have almost completely disappeared. His face slowly changes back to its' normal color.

Sebastian had ended up going to change into the clothes he had already. They were casual, so hopefully Ciel would like them, if not they could find something more. After changing, he went back to Ciel's side, staying with him until he noticed the teen's face return to color. He smiles. 'This is good. He looks better. I'm hoping he feels better as well.'

Ciel hears his lover's footsteps coming closer. 'I wonder what he was doing while I was sleeping. Maybe he got changed.' He opens his eyes slowly and stretches his arms and legs slightly. He looks to his boyfriend near him and notices that he is in different clothes. 'He did change. It is not really what I want him to wear, but I guess it will have to do for now. We need to talk to them and get these things sorted out.'

He smiles softly. "I see you're awake, I'm glad. Do you feel better at all?" 'If he doesn't like what I have on, it's alright. I wore things like this before I was assigned to him by contract. Its casual, not sure what he'd prefer.'

"I am feeling slightly better." The bluenette sits up on the couch and looks into his lover's eyes. 'I wonder if this is what he wore before he met me. I do want him to wear something Victorian, since that is what I have been wearing for the past three years. I also think that it will look great on him. I know it will. He will look great. Should we talk to my parents now?'

"That's great. I'm very glad. I apologize that all that happened. We can leave when you are ready of course. Don't rush yourself, alright?" He smiles softly, giving a small kiss on his forehead. "We have unfinished things to do. Such as my attire. I'd like for you to help me decide, if you're alright with it."

The small raven shakes his head. "I told you that there is no reason for you to apologize." He smiles softly. "Alright, it would be best to leave now. I would like to take our time on your clothes, but talk to them quickly. I do not want to spend much time there right now." He shakes his head. "No, I am sure that neither of us wants to spend much time there."

"I want to apologize, Ciel. I was a bit cruel sounding, and I hate that I was. I just wanted you to see what you were doing." He gives him a gentle nuzzle. "You're right; I don't want to be around them. But learning about what you have to do and seeing where you have to live is something we need to know. You and I can decide the rest after we talk to them. What would you like to get done first, Ciel?"

"It was, but those were things that I needed to hear. It helped me snap out of what I was thinking." The teen returns the nuzzle. "It is and we shall. I would prefer to get the clothes out of the way, so both of us will look decent enough to talk to my so called parents. Then we can talk to them and get everything sorted out."

"Will you promise me never to do something like that again? I was so very worried about you." He pauses a moment. "Well, if you are ready, and feel much better, then we'll head back out. Then things can be sorted out." He nods softly.

"I promise." The teen says as he gets up off of the couch. "I will just help you decide on your clothing, and talk to them afterwards." He stretches his arms once more, before letting them drop to his sides. 'I want him to wear Victorian clothing, but I need to decide on a color scheme for him. Black does suit him, but I am sure that there are other colors that suit him as well.'

"That's good." He nods and smiles softly. "I like to have your opinion on this kind of thing. You make me happy, Ciel. I want you always to be happy with me. It's my goal to be the best boyfriend. I feel I'm not the best sometimes."

"I have been happy with you in the past, now, and I know that I will be happy with you in the future as well. That is my goal as well, Sebastian." The tiger purrs. "Sometimes I feel the same way, but we all learn from the mistakes that we make. There is one thing that no one can achieve not any living thing. No one can be perfect. We all try our best to be perfect, yet no one ever reaches it." He says as he looks into his lover's eyes.

"Very true, Ciel." He smiles and looks back into the mismatched orbs. "But sometimes, I just feel like an awful failure. Like when I upset you, or do something wrong. I despise it. But I have you, and I learn from my mistakes. I'm glad to have you."

"Everyone feels that way at some point in their lives. Some people are lucky and only experience it once, while others are not so lucky. Though, those who have been through more hardships are stronger than those who have not. I am one example of that. I have been through a lot, but it has made me stronger in the end. Some things may be bigger than others, but they all end up the same way. This goes for all of the hardships that one may face and all the mistakes that they make." He smirks. 'I really need to stop lecturing him. I seem to do it when I do not mean to.' He drops the smirk, lowering his head and a small sigh escapes his lips.

"I know, Ciel. I've dealt with it for a long time now. I'm glad though that I see what I do wrong, and can usually fix it." He lifts his lovers chin. "I think you've made me a better person. You're the only person I would give up my life for and not regret it one moment. I worry about you, because I love you. I'm happy with you."

"Indeed." The boy lets his lover lift his chin. "You have made me a better person as well. You are the only person that I would give up my life for and not have a single regret." He sighs once more. 'I wonder if he noticed the first sigh. If it bothers him, then I will tell him what is on my mind.'

"Okay, why are you sighing? Are you alright? You know I begin to worry when you do." He frowns softly, looking into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"No. I just thought of something that I have done several times, but I am not sure if I should stop." The young raven looks into his boyfriend's eyes. "Does my lecturing bother you in any way? I feel like I do it often and sometimes they are long and I feel like you are not interested in them." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Your lectures help me, actually. There are some things you know better than I, say such as humans and how they live. It doesn't bother me; it's actually helpful and useful. I am interested, always will be as well. They help me, especially when I feel I do things wrong. Sometimes, we all need a good lecture, don't we?" He nods softly.

"They do? I always thought they were rather boring and you did not take interest in any of the topics. If there is something that you are not interested in, then I will stop giving lectures about it. But I do it often and the topics are usually not all that interesting." 'They help him. At least I am doing that. Some of the topics I feel that he is not interested in at all. I will stop talking about those topics if he wants me to.'

"No, no. They aren't boring; they give me information that I need." He smiles softly. "You know, Ciel. I feel that I talk too much, and I fear that it bothers you. I never know, and I'm not sure whether or not to stop talking or if you want me to." He glances away for a moment. "Your topic reminded me of it, so I had to bring it up."

"To me, they are just common knowledge. I do not really think of it as anything important." The young demon shrugs his shoulders once more. He cups his lover's chin and moves it so he can make eye contact. "You do not talk too much Sebastian. I feel like I am the one who talks more than you at times." He leans in and captures his raven's lips with his in a passionate peck, before leaning back slightly.

"They are important to me, Ciel. I don't know a whole lot about humans, I like to know everything I can, because you were a human, I want to understand everything." He nods slowly, and looks into the mismatched orbs. "I'm glad you don't think I talk too much." He smiles softly, kissing his young lover passionately back.

"Well, since they are important to you, I will continue to lecture you. I find some of them rather boring, because they are things that I know already." Ciel mutters. 'We should leave now to get him some clothes, but I do not want to leave just yet. I want to stay alone with him rather than going shopping or talking to my so called parents.'

"I find them helpful, some I know, however some is new to me. I like to know everything I can." He smiles softly for a moment. 'We can leave whenever; it might be smart to just get this all over with, however. I can tell he would rather not, I as well. But its information helpful to us both.'

The young demon sighs. "It would be wise to leave now, so this can be done earlier. I would like to spend as little time as possible when we talk to them. The shopping can take longer since that is more important to the both of us right now." 'Would he want to leave now, or wait a little longer?'

"Yes, I would agree. As soon as we are done with them, the better. But we can take as much time needed for the clothing." He nods softly, looking to Ciel. 'I don't want to be near them, considering how much I hate them, but it's needed considering Ciel wishes to know, I as well.'

"Alright. We need to decide on a style for you though. I have a couple ideas, but I want to hear your ideas." The boy says with a smile. "I want to know if there is a particular style that you like." 'I wonder if he is going to suggest something. I do need his input on this since this is his clothing that we are going to buy.'

"Well, I'm open to anything you wish to say. To be honest, besides what I have on now, and my former attire, I really have nothing in mind or any idea on what to wear. I will wear anything, but of course as long as it's not humiliating of course." He nods softly. 'I wonder what he would have in mind. Can't know until he says something.'

"I see then. One of the styles that I picked will work perfectly. The first style would suit you better in my opinion. There are a couple other reasons why I picked it as well." The bluenette tells his lover as he looks into his garnet eyes.

"Well, I'm certain then that I would like it as well. I'm curious to hear what you have in mind, as well as what you think would look best. I love to please you, after all." He nods with a soft smile, looking back into the bluenette's eyes.

"At first I was thinking modern for you, but then I thought that that did not suit you at all. The next one that came to mind was a style that I personally like. Then I pictured you in some of the clothes, and I made up my mind. You looked so good in that clothing. Other than that, I have no ideas as to what you should wear." The teen says to his lover, as a blush appears on his cheeks. 'What will he say when I tell him what I was thinking?'

"Well, if you think I would look good in it, then I will certainly try it. But of course, you'd have to help me choose something. I personally like the style of clothing you wear, so I should enjoy what you have to say. I'd like to know." He smiled softly to Ciel, now wondering what his lover has to say.

"You do? I thought you did not care for any style of clothing." The boy sighs and lowers his head slightly. "It always seemed like there was no style of clothing that you would want to wear." He lowers his head more. 'What am I saying? Do I mean what I am saying?'

"I apologize, did I upset you again? I don't mean to upset you." He sighs as he rubs his head. "I like what you wear, of course I do. It looks good on you. I never said that I didn't care for any style, maybe I said it but meant a different meaning..If that made sense.." He sighs again. "I like clothing styles, but I never had a preference for myself, I suppose."

"You did not upset me. I am just glad that there is a style that you are willing to try. Do you want to know what style I was thinking of?" The once human earl purrs softly in his boyfriend's ears.

The raven touches his own chest, in relief that he hadn't upset Ciel. "I'm glad, that I haven't upset you. Yes, I would love to know what style you have in mind." Sebastian smiles softly.

"Alright then. At first when i thought of it, it was not all that serious. But then, when I imagined you wearing something like that, it became serious. I actually liked the way it looked on you." The young tiger nuzzles his lover. "I was picturing you in Victorian clothing; more specifically, something that I owned back at the manor. At first it was odd, but then I came to like it. It grew on me so to speak."

"Victorian? My, it seems like a while since I've worn something completely Victorian. I do like some of the options to choose from with Victorian style. I love to please you, so if I can dress in such a way that pleases you, I'll be all for it. Besides, I do like the style." He smiles softly, and gives Ciel a nuzzle back. "What do you mean by something you had at the manor? I mean, you did have a lot of clothing, it could be any of them."

"That is good. I am glad that you will do something such as this for me." The young demon tilts his head. "I believe that it was something that someone gave to me. I am sure that you can guess who that someone was and what they gave me. I did not particularly like that clothing, but I wore it like I did." The blush on his cheeks turns a darker shade of pink.

The former butler thinks for a moment, as it suddenly comes to him. "Oh yes, I know exactly what you are speaking about now. I thought it looked well on you, Ciel. However, I quite enjoy what you have on now much, much more." He smiles softly once more. "I actually look forward to going back to that store with you, I'm sure you and I could find something for myself to wear."

"I do not really see how it would look good. It was something that I never really liked. Which is why I only wore it once." The blush turns a dark shade of red as Ciel looks into his lover's eyes. "I like this outfit better than any of my old outfits. It makes it better that it was bought here where I can live with the one I love forever." He purrs softly. "I am sure we can too. I know that there will be something that both of us will like."

"Well, I personally believed you made it look good." He smiles softly and gives Ciel a small peck on the lips. "We'll live here together, forever. I'm glad, because I love you and whenever you are ready, we can head back out to the store. I don't want to see your _parents_, but I'd like to get that out of the way."

"I doubt that." The bluenette kisses his boyfriend back before lowering his head. "I love you too. We should leave now." He slouches and walks towards the door. He twists the door knob with his right hand and walks slowly outside. 'What color should I pick? Neutrals would look good, but maybe other colors would look better.'

"Come now, do I ever lie to you?" He smiles softly, before following behind Ciel. "I like to spend time with you like this. Even if it's just talking, or even shopping like this, it's rather nice."

"No, but I cannot come to agree with that thought. I disliked that outfit, and despised wearing it. I doubt that I could make that hideous outfit look good." The small raven continues to slouch as he walks towards the store.

"I won't bring it up again, as we do have our opinions, of course. I apologize for keeping it going." He frowns softly, as he keeps up with his former master, walking besides him. 'Is he upset? Did I upset him? Wouldn't surprise me, it's all I'm good at, isn't it?'

"We do and I am glad to know what your opinion is on that outfit, but it is different than mine. You have nothing to apologize for. You just merely stated your opinion on something. It is nothing to get upset over." The youthful tiger mumbles as approaches the store and opens the door, walking in slowly.

'I'll shut up now, so I don't say anything further that sounds stupid. I personally did like it on him. He made it look good. No, just silence, Sebastian that's enough now.' He sighs softly, and nods as he follows Ciel into the building.

The teen walks over to the area where he found his outfit, hoping to find something that would look good on his adult boyfriend. 'I need to find something for Sebastian. There must be something here that would suit him that is Victorian.' He looks around at the clothing near him.

The adult follows Ciel over into that area and glances around. He keeps rather quiet, as he doesn't quite want to upset or annoy Ciel by talking too much. 'I wonder what can be found. Hopefully something to both of our liking.'

The prince stands still, staring at the clothing racks in front of him. 'What would look good on him? Something like I am wearing? Something different? Perhaps. I am not sure anymore. I do not know what I want him to wear. I am not sure what colors would look best on him.'

'I don't know if I am even any help here. I never really chose any of my clothing in the past, only a few times as usually I was under contract and everyone chose what I wore. We could simply take something off the rack and see if it's likable.'

"See anything that is to your liking?" The upset demon questions as he stares at the clothing with a nonchalant face. 'What will look good on him? Do I know what would look good? Am I fooling myself into thinking so? It is possible. I am not even sure if I can be of any help to him right now.'

"I haven't noticed much." The raven frowns, seeing that the bluenette seemed unhappy. "Have you by any chance? It's alright; we can take our time if it's needed, Ciel."

"Alright. No, I have not found anything yet." The small raven says before closing his eyes. 'I am of no help to him right now. Why am I even here? Why does he want my help, if I cannot even be sure if I can? I am useless. He should have come here on his own. I have no reason to be here.'

"We will, don't worry. We have as much time as we need, Ciel. As much as we need you know." He frowns. 'He seems upset. I doubt I would know what to get myself. He knows the style more than I do.

"I know. I am not worried." The teen mutters. 'Does he want me here when I am of no help to him? Should I be here? Why am I here? Should I leave? I feel that he does not need me for this. He should have just come here on his own, and not bring me. I have no purpose to be here. I am just in the way.'

The adult demon sighs. "We don't have to do this now if you wish not to help. I'd much prefer your help, as I haven't dressed in anything besides this and my old uniform in a long while, Ciel. If its trouble, I'd rather stay as is."

"I would help if I could. There is no reason for me to be here. I have been of no help to you. I should just go, since I am of no use here." The boy sighs, opening his eyes, and starts walking towards the door. 'I should not be here. I should be back at the house. Why does he want me here if I cannot help him?'

"Ciel, don't leave me here. It's useless for me to be here if I don't know what to choose. I just don't understand what is going on? Why do you feel this way? You know you are always of use for me." He begins to follow after Ciel. 'Are you just not wanting to be with me, Ciel? Do I upset you really that much? Am I really that bad of a lover to make you want to leave me alone here? '

Ciel sighs before turning around. "Fine. I will not leave, but that does not mean that I will be of any help to you." He mumbles as he walks back towards the clothing and sits down on a nearby chair. 'Why do I feel this way? Why am I acting like this? He does not want me to leave, but I cannot help him. What is the point of me being here?'

"We don't have to do this, Ciel..I have no idea what to get here; I'm not used to wearing anything that isn't my uniform. We have your clothing, that's all that is important...Forget buying for me. I'll return to my other attire as you don't quite like what I currently have on." Sebastian sighs out and rubs his temples. 'I'm so confused...Why is he saying things like this?'


	20. Chapter 20

"You can do what you want, since it is your clothing after all. I have been nothing but a nuisance to you." Ciel mutters as he gets up and walks out the door angrily with his eyes slightly glowing. 'Why am I doing this? Why am I acting this way?' He storms back to the house and starts throwing anything in sight against the walls, breaking everything. All that can be heard are the crashing sounds of things hitting the walls. His eyes glow a brighter shade of red as he continues to throw things. He picks up a few glasses and ends up cutting himself by crushing them in his hands. Blood drips from his hands, but he keeps throwing more glasses and other pieces of furniture.

"If you didn't want to spend time with me, or even help me, why didn't you say that before..." Sebastian sighs as Ciel leaves. 'Why...? I'm so damn confused. And I feel hurt. But stop concerning about yourself. You're not important right now..Let's find out what's wrong with him. He runs back to the house, and finds Ciel breaking everything he can get his hands on. "Ciel! What the hell are you doing? Please stop this!" The demon grows nervous, and even more confused than before. 'What the hell do I do? He probably won't listen to me? He continues to worry me sick. Ciel, please stop this.'

The bluenette stops his actions for a moment to glare at the raven, before going back to breaking more furniture. "I am doing this, because it is the only thing that I can do right." He growls. Soon it grows boring, so he storms out of the house and into the nearby woods, destroying the trees he touches. He causes more gashes to his hands and arms, making him bleed more as a result. 'Why is my body acting on its own? I do not mean any of this. Why is this happening? Will Sebastian ever forgive me? He seemed angry at me, almost as if he had come to hate me.'

As soon as Ciel storms out, the raven sits down and grips his head. 'What the hell am I doing wrong in this? He doesn't even seem to care right now. About me, or anything. I don't understand. He's done the transformation. Why is this still happening...? I can't go after him..I can't stop him even if I tried. I just hope he will call for me if he needs it, or comes to his senses. I'm worrying myself sick and its killing me that I can't help or do anything for him. I'm the worst. The complete worst!'

After about an hour of rampaging, the teen's eyes fade back to their original colors and he falls to his knees. 'What have I done? He must hate me now for sure. I know he does. Why else would he not bother to come after me? He does not care about me anymore. I have nowhere to go. I have nowhere that I belong. I cannot just go back to that house after what I did.' He sighs and curls up in a ball on the ground. "Sebastian." He whispers softly as tears fall from the outer corners of his eyes.

To keep control of his emotions, the demon ended up cleaning the home, repairing and replacing all things broken. It kept his mind off things for a while. He hears the call of his name. 'Maybe he's calmed down.. I hope so..I'm worried..Confused, worried and upset with everything. I don't know if he even cares about me, or the house or us anymore. I guess I'll find out..' He sighs softly. 'Please be alright.' He then rushes out to find Ciel. When finally finding him, he kneels down and touches his shoulder softly.

"Why did you come here? I was sure that you hated me for the way I acted." The tears begin to stream down the boy's face. "I was rude to you. I do not know what happened. My body just started talking and acting on its own. I did not mean any of it, but I am sure that you hate me. I did terrible things." He mutters, curling his body up more.

"Don't say that. I could never hate you..I'm confused..I don't know what just happened, but I was scared. I was worried sick. No, forget me for a minute. Are you alright? Do you need something? Anything? I came here because I was worried about you, because I love you."

"Well there is something." The prince mutters, uncurling his body and sitting up, hiding his arms. He takes a breath before pulling them out in front of him, showing the countless amount of gashes on his hands and arms, both his hands and arms are almost completely covered in blood. He looks down in shock at what he did. 'I cannot believe this. I hurt myself again.' His eyes go wide for a moment before he lowers his head and closes his eyes, sighing.

"Ciel..Please you need to learn to control this and you need to stop hurting yourself. It kills me. It worries me sick. I'd rather you take it out on me than yourself." He sighs softly. "Do you need blood or anything? Please let me know. I feel like all this is my fault.." He sighs once more examining the hands of his lover.

"I cannot learn it immediately. I have to learn from someone." The bluenette lowers his head more. "I do not really need anything. I want to stop hurting myself and you. I keep doing it." He mutters softly. "Will you teach me everything? I need to learn everything quickly. I cannot just keep going on like this." He mumbles.

"I'll help you, Ciel. I said that I would. But some thing's I cannot control. I don't know why you went off like that, you just need to find yourself and quickly. I don't know what triggered this. I feel it's my fault. We shouldn't have gone looking for clothing for myself. It's not even important. We got your clothing. That's all that matters. I'll remain like this or back in my uniform.." He sighs once more. "I need to get you home and tend to these wounds before we do anything else."

"I am not sure how I am supposed to do that." The young tiger says softly. "You do need clothing. I do not want you to wear that butler uniform anymore. You have no reason to wear it." He mutters quietly. "I suppose you are right, but we still need to get you clothing."

"Worry about me later.. I'm only concerned for you right now. I want you to learn how to control anger. Whether you learn to shake it off, or just attack me or something. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore. We'll tend to the wounds, and we need to eventually get to your _parents_ Ciel. We keep putting it on hold. Again, we have to put it on hold until we can fix your wounds. Can you walk, or is it just your arms and hands?"

"I could never attack you. I have no reason to. It is better that I hurt myself, than hurting you." The once human earl says. "I know. We can talk to them after I am healed. I will not put it off any longer." He opens his eyes and lifts his head. "I do not know." He tries to stand up, but two huge gashes over both of his knees along with a couple others, cause his to fall back down. "I guess not." He sighs. 'How much damage did I do to myself?'

"I don't want you hurting yourself, Ciel I would rather be in pain than you. It looks like I'll have to carry you then, Ciel. Just for now, until you can move again." He nods softly. "I'll tend the wounds, and when you feel better we'll go to them. My clothes aren't important. I don't need them. Not now. Besides, I don't shop for myself, or at least I haven't in a while, so I wouldn't know what to do, really."

"Do not say things like that. It would hurt me more to see you in pain." The youthful tiger looks in his lover's eyes. "You have bought clothing for me in the past. What makes this any different from that?" He says with a slight smile. "It is practically the same thing."

"Yes, but for you it seems easier. It's buying for myself I suppose. I want you to be happy with what I wear, that's why I want you to help me. You make everything look good in my opinion." He shrugs his shoulders. "You should know though I would rather be in pain, sick or suffering instead of you. " He pecks Ciel's lips softly. "I hate seeing you like this, in pain and everything." He lifts Ciel up into his arms and starts walking back to the house.

"I am sure that it is the same. I will be happy with anything, as long as you are happy with it." The small raven says. "I feel the same way, but it is not right to think like that. I do not want to imagine you in pain instead of me or you imagine me in pain instead of you." He kisses his boyfriend back softly. "I know. Now if you were in pain like this, I would feel the same way. I do not want to see you in pain." He mutters as he leans his head on his lover's chest.

"I hate to see you like this; I want to help you prevent things like this from happening again to you. We'll get to training. But so much keeps happening and we don't have time. Let's get your parents out of the way first. My clothing can wait, but if I do get clothing, I want your help and your opinion." He nuzzles his lover softly.

"Alright. That sounds good." The prince nuzzles his raven back. 'I wonder what colors would look best on him. I would think neutrals, but other colors could work too. Does he have a preference as to what color he wants to wear?' He closes his eyes. 'I wonder how badly I injured myself this time. It seems worse than before from what I can see. Maybe there are more injuries underneath my clothing. It is possible. I did feel pain in my legs.'

Sebastian walks into the house and sets Ciel down in a chair in the freshly cleaned home. After he sets him down, he wanders into the bathroom, finding something like a first aid kit. He walks out and kneels down before Ciel. "What hurts worse? I feel we should tend to the ones hurting the most first."

Ciel relaxes in the chair and keeps his eyes closed. "They all pretty much hurt the same right now. You can treat them in any way that you see fit." 'How badly did I hurt myself? I want to see what I did.' He opens his eyes and waits for Sebastian to remove any article of clothing, so he can see what he did to himself. 'I have to know how bad it is.'

"Well, I'll start with your arms and hands first then. " He pulled up the sleeves covering Ciel's arms gently, before beginning to clean off any blood in sight easily before beginning to bandage them.

The teen winces as his wounds are being cleaned, but stares at his wounds closely. 'I did this. I hurt myself. Sebastian is healing me once more. I cannot do anything right. I am a failure as a lover and as a prince. Why does he still love me after all that I have done to him?'

"There, these are taken care of. Nothing terrible, but I want you to try to be more careful. Can you do that, Ciel?" He smiles softly, before moving down to his legs, doing the same as before tending to any wounds he sees.

"I can certainly try." The bluenette says when he notices that his lover is moving down to his legs and tending the wounds there. 'I did this. This is bad. I am not sure if I will be able to walk for a while. This is all my fault. I need to control my anger.' His cheeks blush a light shade of pink as he thinks of what happened at the store before. 'Why must I think of that now? Now is not the time for such thoughts. It was nice for me, but was it nice for him? Did he enjoy it? Being penetrated by me? Will he admit it?' As his mind races with these thoughts, the blush on his cheeks darkens.

"There, this is also taken care of. Unless you hurt elsewhere, I'm not seeing any more wounds. I don't suggest walking, on your own at least. Is that alright with you? I'll be more than alright with helping you." He looks to the teen, noticing the red color on his face.

The mix demon shakes his head to try and rid his mind of thoughts. "I am fine. It is alright with me." 'He must have noticed that blush. I know he has noticed it. It is obvious. Will he ask about it?'

"Very good then. When you are ready to head out, we will." He pauses for a moment. "Was something on your mind? I guess it's none of my business, but I'd like to know if you have questions or something is bothering you."

The young demon lowers his head. "Something was on my mind, but it is not something that should be discussed right now." He mutters, lowering his head more. 'I cannot tell him now. It is not right. When should we head out to talk to them? Perhaps soon would be best.'

The adult sighs softly as he checks the clock for the time. "Alright, very well. Feel free to tell me if you'd like when you are ready. We also should get thinking about heading out soon. Whenever you are ready. Everything else can be decided from there. What to do, where we will live, clothing and training."

"I would like to leave now then." The blush on the raven prince's face darkens more. "I might tell you, but it is not all that important right now." He says, hiding his face from his lover. 'I do not want him to see me like this.'

"Everything you say is important." He sighs. 'So much happens, and we have so little time. This is getting crazy. If he lets himself be a prince, we'll have little time to get everything done. It's just going to be a mess, and then we'll be rushed to get his training. I may be a demon, and I was once one hell of a butler, but I'm not completely perfect. And in hell, it seems things only become more complicated for me.' "You could tell me on the way there, but that is your decision." His mind races with all they have to do, he rubs his head slightly, before lifting Ciel back into his arms and heads towards the door.

"Well, it is something that I would like to know. However, you do not have to tell me if you do not want to." The boy mutters as he is picked up. 'What will he say if I tell him? Will he even answer me? He might, but I cannot be sure. If he wants to know, then I will tell him.'

"Well, unless you ask, you might never know. We demons can't read minds, you know. You can ask me anything, you know that by now, don't you?" 'We have such little time to do anything. It's only going to get worse when Ciel becomes a prince, if he goes through with it.'

Ciel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Well, it is about earlier." The blush darkens. "Did you enjoy it? I sort of acted on my own without asking you first." He hides his face in his lover's chest. "I should have asked you first. It was wrong of me to do that without permission." He mutters softly.

Sebastian flushes, as he looks away. "Yes, I did enjoy it. It was rather enjoyable, however without being able to make a sound was troubling. However, I never did get my problem to end from it. But it's alright. We have a lot to do, but we have hardly any time. Time is going to be harder to manage if you still want to be a prince." He pauses his words for a moment. "But yes, I did enjoy it. It was nice, and enjoyable." He smiles softly.

"I am glad. After we talk to them, there is something that I want to do." The bluenette demon says as he removes his head from his boyfriend's chest and looks at his face looking away. 'His face is perfect. Why is he looking away? He should be comfortable around me. Be able to show me anything and tell me anything. We should not hide from each other.'

"We can do whatever you'd like. But remember, if you accept being a prince, we won't have much time anymore for ourselves. You'll have a lot of responsibility to deal with." He nods softly, his blush fades away, looking back to Ciel.

"I know, what I am thinking of will not take that long to do." The small demon says. "It will take some time to adjust to it, but this is what I want. I just hope I can still have time alone with you." He mutters, hiding his face once more in the older demon's chest.

"We'll have to make the time for everything to work. This is all up to you, but before we can decide, we have to talk to them." He nods, as they walk up to the castle. "I'd like to do what you have in mind. We still have stuff we need to get done as well."

"We do. It all comes down to what they say when we talk to them. If they say that I have to stay at the castle, then I will. I may not like it, but at least I will be with you. If they say that I can live back at the house, then I will. I like that option better, but anything can happen. I doubt we could stay at that house, if I am to take on my responsibilities as a prince." The youthful tiger says. "I will tell you after we talk to them."

"It all depends on what they say, and what you want to do. I don't want to be near them, but as long as I am with you, everything will be alright. I will support you in every way, no matter what you do." He smiles, before entering into the castle, and walking over to find his lovers_ parents_.

"I do not want to be near them either." The teen raven says, but the shuts his mouth as they walk into the castle. 'They might be in the throne room or in their bedroom. I cannot be sure. I doubt they are anywhere else right now.'

Naturally, Sebastian walks to the throne room first, almost knowing the castle like he knew the manor. He enters into the room, and looks around for the two.

Ciel closes his eyes. 'I do not want to talk to them, but I have to. It does not matter if I despise them or not. This is something that I have to do. This is important. We have to figure everything out soon. I want to get settled with Sebastian as soon as possible, and be a prince. It will be different than before, but I am sure that it will be better. Now that we are lovers instead of just master and servant.'

'I hope nothing changes. I want him to be the same as he was before. It's a title given to him by his _parents_ I wouldn't want the title if I despised them as much as he seems to. I can't tell him what to do. It's up to him, and it's a big part for him to take.' He sighs softly, continuing to look around.

'I want to get this over with. I despise them. I do not want to be here longer than I have to. As soon as we are done talking to them and my decision is made, then we will either go back to the house or stay here at the castle. It is all up to what they say, and what I decide. I know that I will make the right decision, and Sebastian will be here with me no matter what I choose.'

After searching for a small amount of time, Sebastian finds Rachel and Vincent. He sighs for a moment, taking a deep breath as he begins to walk up to them. 'It's now or never. Just don't change Ciel because you become a prince.'

Rachel notices Sebastian approaching them and smiles. She glances at her husband, before looking back at Sebastian. 'I wonder what brings them here. They must have come here for a reason.' She thinks to herself.

Vincent just looks at Sebastian with a nonchalant face. 'What could possibly be the reason that he is here? Is it really that important? I would rather tend to my duties, than speak to him.' He thinks.

'I despise them. I hate them so much. They lied, and caused Ciel such trouble. If they hadn't been so foolish, he would have never had any of the bad. The only good thing is if they hadn't faked their deaths, I would have never been summoned. I would have never met Ciel.' He forces a smile and steps closer.

Ciel opens his eyes, and looks Rachel in the eyes. 'I have to talk about this now.' "There is something that I want to discuss with the both of you. It is rather important." He says, forcing a smile.

Rachel's smile widens. "What is it that you have to discuss with us? We shall discuss this now then, if it is so important."

Vincent just nods and sits back in his chair. 'What could possibly be important to him? He disturbs me from my duties, and thinks that that is alright. It is not. My duties are more important than this.'

Ciel takes a deep breath. "It is about me being a prince. What exactly does the title entail? What are the requirements?" He asks, still making eye contact. 'Father looks rather upset about all of this. It is not a surprise really. Sebastian did say that he was acting weird when he talked to them before.'

"Firstly, you would have to maintain proper manners when you are in the company of others. Secondly, you would have to attend meetings to decide on laws that may or may not become actual laws. Thirdly, you will have to wear appropriate attire at all times whether you are in public or alone. Lastly, would have to be your living situation. It would be easier for you to stay here, but you have the freedom to choose where you would like to live. That is the only thing that I cannot decide for you."

Ciel listens to what she says and nods every once in a while. "I understand. It does make better sense to live here if I am to be a prince." He closes his eyes. 'What should I choose? What does Sebastian want? Which one would be easier on the both of us?' He opens his eyes and looks up at his lover. 'Please say something Sebastian.'

Sebastian listened in, and then looked over to Ciel. He noticed that he was looking to him. 'Did you want me to say something? Well, I can't really make this choice for you, but we can discuss this perhaps. It all depends on if you actually want to take the title knowing now all that you do.' After a moment, he finally speaks up. "Ciel, it might be smart to discuss this. It's really up to you, as I really can't make the choice for you. My suggestion is we talk it out elsewhere, and return to them with our answer when we are done, perhaps say in another room?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Ciel says softly. 'I really do want to be a prince, but I feel that it is best to talk it out with Sebastian. I am not sure what he will say, but I will not know unless I try.' "I would like to talk this over with Sebastian for a bit, and then get back to you. Would you mind waiting a few minutes?" He questions.

Rachel nods. "Yes. We can wait. Come back when you have made your decision." She smiles softly. 'I hope that their discussion does not take too long. It would be best to have this decision out of the way.'

"I will." Ciel looks back at Sebastian for a moment before shutting his eyes. 'Now, to discuss this with Sebastian. This will have to take a few minutes. I cannot afford to keep them waiting.'

Sebastian nods his head, before carrying Ciel out of the room and into a nearby room. He sits him down so conversation would be easier for them both. "So then, Ciel. Let's talk about this. How do you feel about all of this?" He studies the others face waiting for a response. 'I'm not even sure, but it's not my choice to make, is it? Only our living place has a small part in this. I only have a small say in it.'

"Well, everything she said seems easy enough for me to do whether I live here or at the house. That is where I want your opinion. Would you rather live here with them, or at the house that we first picked out?" Ciel questions.

"She said that it would be easier to live here. I know we both like the house, but I want things to be as easy for us as possible. I would hate living under the same roof as them. But it might be easier for us to stay here. No matter what we do, we just have to manage our time well."

"I figured that you would say that." The bluenette sighs deeply. "I guess we really have no choice but to live here." He lowers his head slightly and sighs once more. "I see no other way around this, Sebastian. We have no choice in this matter. We have to live here. I will not like living here though. I do not want to be around them or be in the same house as them. I have no choice though." He lowers his head more.

"If we want to we can live at the house. I'd much prefer to. It's hard for me to even fake a smile for those two. I completely despise them. They did things I'll never forgive." He pauses. "I think you have the choice to be prince. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm sure you want to be though. Who wouldn't want to be royalty, after all. This is where we need to discuss this. I'll always be at your side no matter what."

The teen shakes his head. "No. We cannot live at the house if I am to be a prince. This is what I want. We have no choice but to live here. We both despise them after what they did to me. It will be difficult, but I think that as long as we have each other, we will be fine." He mutters softly. 'Would me and Sebastian share a room or have separate rooms? I would prefer to share a room, that way we can always be close to one another.'

"We have the power to live where we like. If you want to be a prince, then I guess living here is our only choice. I guess it will be easier. I hate them, but if I have you, it will be alright to live here. I will keep my distance from them however." 'If we're stuck here, we will share a room. That isn't up to them. We're just as much as a couple as they are. We have that much of a right. I already feel we won't have a lot of time together once he takes the position as prince. But at least if we can have the same room everything will be okay.' He sighs softly to himself. "So then, do we have something to report back to them yet?"

"I will keep my distance from them whenever I can." The prince nods to his lover. "Yes. We will live here, but they will have to let us stay in the same room. I do not want it any other way." He says softly as he looks into his boyfriend's almond shaped crimson eyes.

"We have that much of a right. I won't take no for an answer from them. I just fear we won't have a lot of time together after you take this role." He frowns softly. "You'll have all this work to do as a prince. And there still is a lot we haven't done yet that we need to do."

"I know." The young demon notices the frown. "It is true that I will have work to do, but that does not mean that I will neglect you. I will always make time for you, alright." He says with a smile. "We can do the other things later. We need to tell them the decision that I made. They have to accept us staying in the same room. I do not want to be alone." He lowers his head. "Not again." He mutters quietly.

"Even if they forbid it, I won't obey their rule. I'll make sure I can be with you. Even if I have to sneak in there to stay with you. I can promise that." He smiles very softly, giving Ciel a small nuzzle.

"That makes me feel slightly better about this." The boy nuzzles the adult back softly. "It would be best to tell them now. As much as I despise them, I do not want to keep them waiting." He smiles softly and raises his head slightly.

"Yes, I agree with you there. You know, I don't want to be alone either. I got used to having you around me and I couldn't be apart from you now." He smiles softly, giving Ciel a gentle peck on the lips. "Then, let's not keep them waiting. If you are ready, we can return back to them."

"I got used to having you around as well." The small raven kisses his lover back passionately. 'After we are done talking to them, I want to have some time alone with Sebastian. I love him and it will make me feel better about having to live here with them. Sebastian will make this situation better for me. It is better that he is here. I would not want to be here if he were not by my side.'

The former butler picks his bluenette up into his arms and smiles softly. "Let's not keep them waiting now. We can have some time away from them once we get this out of the way."

"Alright." Ciel says with a smile as he is picked up into his lover's arms. 'I will please him after we are done talking to them. He deserves it after all that he has done for me today.' He closes his eyes and rests his head on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian returns the smile given, as he walks out of the current room they are in and heads back to the room Rachel and Vincent are in. 'Well, here we go again.'

'I will tell them my decision and then I can have some alone time with Sebastian. It will be nice. I can finally please him, the way he pleased me earlier. I love him.' The boy rests in his lover's arms.

The raven walks up to the _parents _of his bluenette. 'I will hate living with them, but I have Ciel. That's all that matters. I will do everything I can for him. I love him so very much.'

As soon as the bluenette sees his _parents_, he opens his mouth to speak. "We talked it over and came to a conclusion together." He takes a deep breath. "We have decided that we will live here on one condition." 'I have to say this. I have to say it now.' He gulps and takes another breath. "Sebastian is to stay in the same room as me." He lowers his head slightly.

Both Rachel's and Vincent's eyes widen at the request of their son. Rachel nods to the bluenette. "Very well. As long as that does not interfere with your duties as a prince, I am alright with it." She turns to her husband.

Vincent sighs before nodding softly. "I do not want to hear anything coming from that room. Is that understood?" He glares his son in the eyes. 'I have no idea what is going on in his head, but he better understand at least this much.'

Ciel looks back at his father and nods. "Understood." He says before hiding his face in his lover's chest. 'I do not want to talk to them for a while now. I despise them even more now. I do not even want to see their faces. Living here is going to be tough. I know I can do it with Sebastian at my side.'

'So are you saying we have to be quiet all of the time? I just- Can't stand them sometimes. Especially his father.' "Sounds reasonable..." Sebastian mutters softly, followed by a sigh. 'I'm only against this because of them. This would be much nicer if it was just Ciel and I here.'

'I want to leave them right now. I just want to be with Sebastian. This hurts. It hurts so much.' Tears begin to well up in the outer corners of the young demon's eyes and his body begins to shake lightly. 'I despise them. I truly do. Why must they say such things? I love Sebastian. Why can they just not accept me being with him? It seems to me that _father _hates him. I can see it in his eyes.' Some tears begin to fall and dampen the fabric that lies on the older demon's chest.

'They are upsetting him. They are angering me. I never want Ciel to see me get angry. ' "Fine then. Good day." Sebastian turns on his heel, clearly unhappy with the _parents_ of his lover as he heads to the door of the room. He carries Ciel out as well; his hand plays with the blue locks of his lover to soothe him as he sighs. "I swear..The more I spend with them, the more I get upset and angered." He mutters quietly only for Ciel to hear.

The small raven nods weakly and the tears begin to stream down his face. 'I despise them even more than I did before. They just keep doing things that upset me. They hurt Sebastian as well. I will never be able to forgive them for this.' His body trembles even more in his boyfriend's arms and the tears continue to fall.

The adult demon sits down in a nearby chair away from the parents and holds Ciel closely. "Don't let them get to you. They'll have to get over it. If they want us here, they'll have to let us do as we please as long as we aren't causing trouble." He runs his fingers through the other's hair to calm him. 'There is no need of them being so cruel. They can hate me all they want. But this is crazy to be so cruel in front of their own son. They don't deserve to even be part of his life.'

"I cannot help it." The prince mutters and wraps his arms around his lover tightly. "They hurt you. He even has the nerve to say something like that in front of me. Neither of them accepts us. I doubt they ever will." His body trembles more and the tears fall faster.

"I will always hate them for what they did to you. They can say and do whatever they'd like to me. But they should never be so cruel to you. You mean everything to me. For your own _parents_ to be so rude, it sickens me. It's hard to hold back how I feel right now. If I didn't control it, I'd fear I would do things that they would regret. It's why I don't want to be here with them." He nuzzles Ciel, as his fingers play with the blue locks. 'I hate them. I hope they see how angered I am with them. The nerve of them..'

"No. Do not say that." The once human earl shakes his head. A sharp pain from both of his arms causes him to lose his grip on his raven. His arms fall and he lets out a small hiss as the pain increases. 'Damn. Not now.'

"I apologize, it's really just how I feel about everything sometimes. I would rather suffer than you. You know that." The raven feels the grip of his lover loosen. "Are you alright? Something wrong?" Worry fills the demon's eyes, as he looks down to his lover.

"No." The teen shakes his head. "Something is wrong." He winces as the pain in his arms grow and the bandages slowly turn burgundy. 'Why now? It hurts. It hurts so much.' He rests his head on his lover's chest and a mix of hisses and winces escape his lips. He grits his teeth when the pain becomes almost unbearable to him. 'I just wanted to hold him a little longer. My arms had to act up now I guess.'

"We need to take care of this. The wounds just need to be cleaned, and they need to be re bandaged for now. I'm sure it will be alright. We can do whatever we need or want to do after. But this is more important." He nods softly, before standing up, still holding Ciel and walking him into a nearby bathroom and searching for the first aid.

"Yes." The bluenette says softly. The pain in his arms grows more painful and the bandages are stained a darker shade of burgundy. He winces and hisses at the pain. 'Why? I just wanted to please him. Why did this have-' His thought is cut off by a couple sharp pains that cause him to groan quietly a couple times. 'This is too much.'

The raven sits Ciel down as he finds the kit. He carefully removes the bandages, and begins to easily clean the wounds first on his arms and then recovers them with new bandage. Once the arms are taken care of, he checks his prince's legs to see if the bandages need changing there.

The tiger winces as his wounds are being cleaned and rebandaged. 'Why? I just wanted to have some time alone with Sebastian without having to worry about anything. I guess that cannot happen.' He sighs and lowers his head slightly, closing his mismatched eyes.

"That is all of them. They should be alright for a little longer." He smiles softly, and lifts Ciel's chin easily. "Cheer up, please. I hate to see you upset, you know." 'Things seem hard now, but we have to make them work. Regardless how your_ parents_ feel, I'm not going to keep quiet just to please them. I don't live to please them anyway. As long as I have you, anything we have to face will be alright.'

"I just wanted to do what I was thinking of earlier. Now I do not think I can. Looking at how bad my arms and legs are." The youthful demon sighs once more. "It might not happen for a while due to these injuries." He mutters softly, keeping his eyes closed. 'Even when I try to please him, I cannot. I keep injuring myself, and leaving him in pain. I am terrible.'

"It's okay, Ciel. You're a demon now, remember. They'll heal quicker than when you were a human. We can do whatever your idea was later, when your hands are better. You will be healed in no time." He strokes Ciel's cheek softly. "Please don't act so gloomy. Everything will be alright. It always is and always will be."

"I know, but that does not help the situation right now." Ciel mutters. "I know that it will, but it upsets me how I cannot do what I want right now." 'I hope he understands me. It hurts. I just wanted to please him. I cannot. I am a burden.' He lowers his head more. 'He must be upset with me.'

"I know, Ciel. I know very well how you feel. It should heal quicker. Much quicker than the last time. For now, don't use your hands and try not to walk. I'll help you. And as soon as you can, we'll use your idea. I promise it."

"Fine. I will not move at all then. Seeing as I cannot do anything without my arms and legs." The young prince mutters softly. 'I just want to lie down. That is really the only thing I can manage to do right now.' He sighs. 'This is a terrible way to start off being a prince. I cannot even do anything. My arms and legs are injured.' He sighs softly.

"I'm sorry. You know that I would take this pain for you if I only could. It bothers me when you're in pain. Especially if I cannot do anything about it. I will be your arms and your legs as well. I will do anything for you. Please try to smile, for me. Everything will get better soon."

"I cannot smile right now Sebastian. This along with what they said has made me where I cannot smile." The boy lifts his head slightly. "I can try to smile later though. I am just a little overwhelmed with everything going on." He opens his eyes. "I will only try it for you though. No one else." He mutters quietly.

"It'll be good for you to rest." He nods softly, before picking his lover back up once more, and carrying him up to the room they stayed in before they left the castle earlier on. He opens the door and sits Ciel down on the bed.

The small raven lies back in the bed and falls asleep instantly. As he sleeps, his wounds continue to bleed, staining the white cloth bandages crimson. He sleeps peacefully, despite the fact that he is losing blood as he sleeps. He sleeps for about two hours before waking up. He opens his eyes and his eyes widen at the sight of his blood-stained bandages and bed sheets. He shuts his eyes tight and his body begins to tremble. 'No. Not this.' Images of the dreadful night three years ago flood his mind. His body shakes harder. "No." His voice comes out shaky.

"Ciel. " Sebastian rushes to his side. "Ciel, open your eyes please. What is wrong?" 'I know, he's bleeding. I know that much. He must be remembering something. I need to let him know that he's okay. Everything is okay.'

"No. I do not wish to look at it." The boy shakes his head and trembles more. "Do not make me look at it." He continues shaking his head harder. "I do not want to see it. It is terrible." His voice begins to crack. "How could I want to see something like that? That is horrifying. Despicable. Cruel." His body trembles more. "Monster." His voice breaks up more. "You are truly disturbing." He mutters. "Get out of my head!" He screams as loud as he can before his body goes completely limp, causing him to lie back down on the bed.

'What do I do? I should tend to the wounds, more importantly, he needs to see that it's me and I'm not trying to hurt him. He knows I would never; it's just the fact he seems to be having some sort of dream or something like a flashback maybe? He needs to know he's safe and alright.' "Ciel, listen to me. You are alright. Please open your eyes and look at me for a moment." 'This is terrifying. I don't remember him having many or any for that matter, of these flashback like things. Not enough to make him scream out at least. Just open your eyes. It's me, and your just bleeding from your wounds is all. I won't tend them until your awake and everything.'

The tiger hears a voice calling out to him and it stops the images in his head. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at the bandages and the sheets stained a dark crimson. He then lifts his head to look his lover in the eyes. "I apologize. It was just those images were in my head. The ones from that night. Somehow seeing that amount of blood triggered that memory." He shrugs. "At least that is what I think happened. I could be wrong."

"It's alright. No need to apologize. I just worried about you. I was frightened for a moment. I'm just glad you're alright now." He kisses Ciel's forehead gently. "Now, I'll clean and replace the bandages again. Please excuse me for a moment." The former butler nods, as he leaves quickly to find the first aid again.

"Those images were rather graphic. It was almost like it was that night again." The young prince mutters. "Alright." He says softly, closing his eyes once more. 'I frightened him. I am terrible.' He sighs quietly to himself.

The older demon returns quickly with the kit. "I'm sorry you had to see all of it. It will never happen again, I won't let it." He tries to give a small smile to soothe the younger demon, as he begins to tend to the wounds on the arms again. 'My poor Ciel. You've been through quite a lot. I'm sorry that you have to deal with it all. Your _parents_ didn't help much. And being a newborn didn't either. We have a lot of training to cover.'

"It is something that is not in your control. It is normal to have images of that night sometimes when things remind me of it. I just have to get over it eventually." The bluenette says as he watches his raven-haired boyfriend tend to his wounds. 'I would like to forget about that night as soon as possible. I despise that night along with them. I just want it to disappear.'

"I know. I will protect you from the night re-happening. The memories, I can't stop. But I would if I could. You know that. I just wish I could stop the memories." He sighs softly. "There. All done. Soon, it will all be healed. How are your legs? Did you sleep well?"

"I know. I just wish that I could forget that night altogether. I despise that night as much as I despise them. I just want to forget it. Never see images of that night or them again." The small demon mutters and looks at his legs. "They are fine I suppose. It seems that they bled a lot while I slept. More than I thought they would." He looks back at his boyfriend. "I slept well other than remembering that night. I was awake during that. When I opened my eyes, I saw all the blood and that triggered the memories of that night." He mutters softly.

"Well, everything is alright now. The memories will eventually fade; I wish you never had to go through with it. You didn't deserve it." He looks to his lovers eyes. "All your wounds are taken care of. I'm glad you slept well, though. I think you needed it." He nodded softly. "I'll help you through it." He smiles softly.

"I know they will. I just wish that there was a way to never see those images again. You are lucky to not have experienced something such as that. It was brutal. Especially since it was basically a joke to them." The youthful raven says as he lies back down in the bed. 'What to do now? Walking around or doing anything with my arms and legs are out. What else is there to do?'

"I wish it was me who experienced it instead of you." He sighs softly, keeping quiet for a moment. "Can I get you anything, Ciel? Anything at all? I know it isn't a great deal of fun to lay around, but for now, it's what you have to do. But if there is anything I can do, let me know."

"Do not say that. This was brutal. It hurt worse then, than it does now. The pain may never go away. It may leave a scar and I will remember it as long as I live." He looks into his lover's crimson eyes. "I could not bear to imagine if something like that happened to you. It would hurt me more than having the memories myself." He smiles weakly. "Please do not say things like that. It upsets me." His smile widens. "I love you, Sebastian." The smile on his face turns into a smirk.

"I'm happy to know you feel that way about me, Ciel." He smiles softly. "I don't mean to upset you, but it's the truth. You don't deserve to suffer with memories and all the pain you keep having. I love you, Ciel." He gives a gentle nuzzle to his lover, then taking note of the smirk. 'There's the smile I wanted to see. I'm glad. The smile grew. To see him smiling makes me happy.'

"I am glad." The smirk on Ciel's face shifts back into a smile. "I know that, but neither of us can change what happened in the past. It is something that we have to accept." He nuzzles his lover back. 'I wonder what I could do while I am here stuck in this bed. There are not many options to pick from.'

"I'm happy to finally see you smile." He smiles back at his lover, as he kisses Ciel's forehead. "I know that we have to accept it. I love you, Ciel." 'His smile is nice. It's very nice, I love it.'

"I did say that I would try to smile for you later, did I not?" The bluenette questions softly before leaning into the kiss on his forehead. "I love you too, Sebastian." His cheeks blush a light shade of pink and his face begins to feel warm. 'What is this? Is my body trying to tell me that it wants something that only Sebastian can give me?' He closes his eyes, when he feels his length become slightly aroused. 'I think that is it. There would be no other reason why I would get slightly aroused.'

"You did, and I'm glad you finally have." He smiles softly, as he notices the pink color on his bluenette's cheeks. 'Is something bothering him? Or is it something is on his mind again? Perhaps so. But I cannot be for sure. Should I question it? Perhaps later? I don't know.'

The blush on the boy's face darkens slightly and his length grows more aroused, resulting in him lying back down and hiding his face. 'I do not want him to see me like this. Why do I think things like this at random times? It is rather annoying. I dislike it.'

'It has to be his thoughts; I hate how he hides from me sometimes. I just don't understand it. He knows I love him and I just get so confused. We are supposed to feel able to tell each other anything. I do everything in my power to make sure he knows what is on my mind.' He sighs softly. "Something bothering you?" 'I don't know what else to do. I won't know what to say or do if he won't tell me.'

"Yes." The young prince mutters underneath the sheets. 'Does he want to know?' His erection grows to the point where his pants become tight around the bulge. 'Why does this happen when I think things like that? This time is different though. I was not even thinking anything like that. Sebastian just kissed me on my forehead. Why did that cause this?'

"What is it? Something on your mind or something?" 'He said yes, but does that mean he'll actually tell me? I don't know, I guess I'll just wait and find out. I wish he didn't try to hide his problems from me.' He sighs softly to himself once more.

"Something is on my mind is all." The small raven mumbles and buries his face more in the sheets. 'Does he want to know what I am thinking about? It is possible. I want to tell him, but I fear that if he helps me I will not be able to help him with his 'problem' later.'

"It sounds like you don't want to tell me. I respect if you don't want to tell me, however I'd like to know, especially if it's something I can help you with." 'He knows I like to know when something bothers him. So I can help him through it, or fix something that's happened.'

"I fear that if you help me, then I will not be able to help you." The tiger mutters softly. His erection soon becomes painful and a small wince escapes his lips. 'Why is this happening now? I do not understand this. How could something like this happen without thinking about something like that? It makes no sense.'

The raven lets out a long sigh. "I would rather help you, especially if you are in pain, which it seems you are. I want to help you, Ciel. If it's me, I could care less. You know that I would rather be in pain than you. It hurts me worse to know you are in pain."

"Fine then. I want you to help me. It seems I cannot solve this on my own." The bluenette demon says as he emerges from the sheets with a smirk on his face. 'This needs to be solved now. It hurts.' He winces a couple more times before his face flushes completely red. 'Help me Sebastian.'

"I want to help, you know that I do. Because I love you, and I hate to see you in pain. I will take care of it. Later on you can help me if you truly wish. For now, you are my only concern."

"I know." The small demon winces. "Thank you Sebastian." He smiles softly. "I really wish to help you." His smile shifts into a smirk. His arousal grows bigger, causing a small groan to escape his lips. 'I despise this.'

"You can help me later. Right now, l need to help you." He nods softly, returning the smile given to him softly. He then begins to remove Ciel's lower half. Once the lower half is exposed, Sebastian takes the aroused length into his hands and begins to pump it slow at first, casually gaining speed.

"Alright." Once the teen's erection was exposed to his lover, he gasps as the air hits it. When the large hands begin to pump it slowly at first, he moans seductively. 'I cannot move my body too much this time I have to try and-' His thought is cut off, when the hands speed up causing him to let out a slightly louder moan. 'I have to stay quiet.'

The older demon keeps at the same pace, moving his hand up and down the length of his lover. 'Don't be afraid to make a sound. We are a few floors up from them. I'd make noise just to upset them. I could care less about his _parents_.' He smirks softly, before using the other hand to play with his bluenette's sac a little bit. 'You need it, Ciel. I'm glad to help.'

The younger demon moans out slightly louder, but still seductive. 'He knows how to please me.' He smirks before going back to moaning. 'He knows me well. That is why I-' His thought is cut off as soon as he feels the hand fondling his sac. He lets out a louder moan and his face blushes more as a result.

'I like to hear this. I want to be the only one to hear it. I love you, Ciel. Don't be afraid to make sounds. I will never respect his _parents_. Nor will I ever like them. I despise them, and I do not wish to follow their rules.' The raven haired demon continues to pump his lover's arousal, adding more speed as he continued.

The prince lets out a mix of seductive moans and groans as his erection is pumped. 'I want him to be the only one to hear me like this. I love him and no one else. No one else deserves to hear these sounds. Not even my so called parents.' He bucks his hips slightly into the hands pleasing him.

'I'm glad you enjoy this, Ciel. I love to please you. I love to make you happy. I love you.' He continues to rub and pump the length, before he lowers his head down to give the length a lick, before taking the tip into his mouth.

Ciel bucks his hips forward, when he feels his length licked and then the head in his lover's mouth. 'More Sebastian.' He moans out and closes his eyes as he feels his climax approaching. 'I want more. I need to control myself. Just a little longer.' He tries to fight his climax to hold out a little longer. 'I have to control this. At least as much as Sebastian can.'

Sebastian then removes his hands and quickly replaces them with his mouth, taking all of Ciel's length into his mouth and begins to suck on the arousal. Slowly at first, and then gains speed. 'I'm glad he enjoys it. It makes me happy that I please him.'

The once human earl continues to buck his hips into his boyfriend's mouth. 'I want more.' It becomes difficult for him to fight his climax. 'I cannot fight it much longer. I have to release.' He sighs on the inside but shows a smile on his face on the outside.

'He seems to rather enjoy it. I'm glad. I want to help him in any way I can.' He increases his speed, as he continues to suck. Occasionally adding a few licks to tease the young demon.

'He is teasing me. This is just getting more difficult.' The boy moans out seductively and his arousal begins to hurt from not releasing. 'Really? I guess this is bound to happen. I dislike it though. It hurts.' He winces on the inside, but keeps moaning. 'I do not want him to worry.'

'I hope he isn't trying to hold back. It isn't exactly a great idea; he should really let it all go now that he has the chance, of course.' He nods softly, as he continues to suck, still throwing in a few teases off and on.

'Stop teasing me Sebastian. This is difficult enough as is. I do not need this teasing.' The young raven thinks as his arousal is pleased. 'I do love to be pleased, but I do not want the teasing right now. I am trying to control myself. I have to con-' His thought is cut off as the pain from his erection grows more, causing him to shut his eyes tight and wince inside his head. 'I have to control this.'

'I'd love to continue, but something doesn't seem right. He usually releases by now. I hope he isn't holding back, he shouldn't. It isn't good for him. He's still young, he isn't ready to just like that control it. It gets easier as time happens. Ciel, don't do that to yourself. It'll cause you pain and just upset me, you know.'

'I have to control this. I have to.' The small demon continues to fight back his release. 'I cannot release yet.' The pain grows more causing it to become sensitive to the touch of his lover's mouth. He hisses through his teeth and stops bucking his hips.

Instantly, Sebastian pulls away. 'I didn't hurt him did I? What was that? Did I do something?' His eyes fill with worry, pleading for an answer from Ciel. 'I won't forgive myself if I hurt him.'

Ciel keeps his eyes closed tightly and the pain soon becomes unbearable. 'I dislike this. I want it to go away.' He is in pain while his erection is sensitive. The arousal starts to turn purple, causing more pain to him. His face is completely red and his eyelids are shaking due to how tight he is keeping them. 'Just go away.'

The other male notices how the color in both the arousal and his lovers face change. 'Ciel, you shouldn't have done what you did. It's clear to me now. I guess he won't learn if he doesn't try it.' He sighs softly and gets up. 'Forgive me if you dislike this, but I'm going to get ice and make this go away.' "Pardon me, Ciel. I'll be right back. I can't sit here and allow you to be in pain. I can see that you are now."

The younger male nods weakly. His arousal turns a darker shade of purple and a small groan escapes his lips. 'Why?' He thinks to himself as he lies on the bed in pain. 'I knew I should not have done this. I truly am stupid. Sebastian must dislike me now. He must know what is going on by now.' He sighs. 'I just had to try it. I will never learn to control it if I never try to control it.'

'Ciel needs to think about what he does, I think. The controlling of the anger that's something he has to learn. But he can't simply hold back a release. It's just something he shouldn't do, especially if he needs it. And now he won't be able to, because of all this. I wanted to help Ciel understand that.' He lets out a soft sigh. He grabs the ice and rushes back to Ciel's side. 'He can't be so careless. This worries me sick.'

'Why must I be so foolish? I am despicable. Sebastian must hate me for this.' The tiger opens his eyes wide. 'Will I still be able to release? Will I not be able to? I need to know.' He closes his eyes. 'I am stupid. I do things without thinking first. I need to stop doing that, but I cannot do that so easily.'

The elder male places the ice on his lover's length. He keeps quiet for a moment, thinking of something to say. "This is supposed to cause you pleasure, not pain, Ciel. Something's just can't be held back, you know. That's really not something I can train you how to do." 'That's something you just have to do if you need to. Holding back is why things like this happen.'

The bluenette hisses as the ice is placed on his length. 'What is he trying to do? Is this supposed to help me?' "I know." He mutters softly as he hides his face. ''Why can he not train me how to do something like this? Is this something that I have to learn on my own?' He hides his face more. 'I guess so.'

The raven sighs and looks away. 'I guess I'm not much help. I'm the worst, I guess. I don't know what else to do. I should leave him alone for a while, maybe. I don't know what he wants me to say or do, I feel helpless, and useless to him right now. It seems to be how I always feel...'

"Do not leave me." The teen mumbles underneath the sheets. 'I need him right now. Even though I do not understand why he cannot teach me. I just have to accept that.' His erection soon changes back to its original color and the pain subsides. 'At least the pain is gone. Now what do I do? I am a terrible boyfriend. I know that he thinks so. He must think like that. How could he not? I am worthless to him. I keep doing things like this that hurt him.'

"I won't leave." He says softly. "I'd never leave your side. I love you, Ciel. I'm sorry; I'm not as good as I hoped to be." He keeps his eyes on down as he sighs. "You shouldn't hold back, ever. That's what I mean by not being able to train you. It's something that will happen on its own, I suppose." He shrugs, keeping his glance away. 'I'll love him no matter what he does. I could never hate him.'

"I love you too, Sebastian." The youthful tiger mutters as he emerges from the sheets. He notices that his lover is looking away and sighs softly. "Do not say that. It is I that is not good right now. I did something without thinking." He mumbles. "Please look at me. I am not upset with you." He says a bit louder, but still a mutter. 'I want him.' "Sebastian." He says glancing at his boyfriend before lowering his head slightly.

"You aren't upset with me...That makes me feel better...A little. Please don't do that again, Ciel. That isn't something that you need to worry about. Not now at least. 'I get worried. I worry easily about him. Because I love him. "You are more than good, Ciel. You are the best." He slowly looks at his lover, noticing his head is down. "Do you need anything, Ciel?"

"I will not." The bluenette demon says softly. 'Does he really mean that?' He thinks as he lowers his head a little more. "There is nothing that I necessarily need, but there is something that would like." He says quietly. 'I hope I can tell him. I do not want to hide anything from him. I cannot. I must not. I will not.' He thinks, lowering his head a bit more as his cheeks blush a light shade of pink. His face begins to feel warm. 'Why is this happening? Things like this keep happening. Today at least. What is it about today that is different? Is my body changing?' He looks at his arms. 'I would not be surprised if I am.'

"What is it? You know I want to make you happy. I want to know, Ciel." 'I honestly feel terrible about everything right now. I wish things would stop causing us trouble. Something always gets in the way and we still have much I haven't taught him or that we haven't done. It's getting overwhelming, even for me. And now, we won't have hardly anytime I fear for anything that isn't his duties as a prince. We have to make time, we have to.'

"Well. It is more of a request really. You do not have to. I will not make you do it." Ciel mumbles softly as the blush on his face darkens and his face becomes warmer. 'Things like this keep happening. What is it that keeps causing them? I need to know. I want to know. I have to know.' He shrugs his shoulders a little. "It is not that important." He sighs softly. "Forget I said anything." 'I do not want to hide this from him, but I do not want to be selfish. He just tried to do something for me and I messed it up. I do not want to mess it up again.'

'Why won't you tell me, Ciel..?' He sighs softly and looks away. 'He won't tell me anything. It makes me feel worse about myself, really. Like I'm not worthy to know? I don't know.' "Why is it you don't tell me things that you want, Ciel?" 'Am I not good enough to know? It wouldn't surprise me.'

"I never said that I will not tell you Sebastian." Ciel looks up at his lover with his blushed face. "What made you think that I would not?" He says with a frown. "Please do not think like that. I will tell you anything I want or need." His frown shifts into a smile. "Alright?" He tilts his head and takes a breath. "I want you to come into the bed with me. It is really the only thing that I can think of to do at the moment." He sighs. "I would want to play chess though." He lowers his head and looks at his injured hands. "I might not be able to play that game for a while."

"You said forget you said anything. That's why I thought what I did. Ciel, I'm sorry. I have so much on my mind right now. Some of it is getting hard to deal with." He sighs softly and looks to Ciel and smiles softly back. "That's something we can do, for sure. When you can use your hands again, you can play chess. For now, you need to heal."

"I see. I can see how you would think that." The young raven says softly to his lover. "Well, a lot of things have been happening recently." He mutters. "I know. That is why I was trying to think of something to do." He mumbles. 'I want him to hold me and snuggle with him.' He smiles and his body soon starts to feel tired. 'I guess I need some rest. I can do that while he is holding me.' His smile grows and then turns into a smirk as he looks his boyfriend in the eyes. "I am glad that I thought of at least something. Lying in this bed is rather annoying. It is almost like before." He says as his body begins to feel heavy. 'I need to rest. I will not fall asleep until Sebastian is in the bed, holding me, and I have my head on his chest.'

"A lot is happening, and happening quickly. Resting sounds very good right now." He nods softly, and he smiles to Ciel. "I know it's annoying, but it's what we have to do, sometimes I suppose. Your body needs it." He nods softly as he lies back onto the bed. 'I want to rest with him. It will be nice. I love to hold him closely.'

The boy nods back and his smirk grows. 'I need to sleep.' His body feels heavier as time moves forward. 'I need to rest now. Hurry Sebastian. I cannot wait much longer.' He lies back down in the bed, but keeps the smirk. 'I want you to hold me right now Sebastian. That is all I want. I want you to hold me as I sleep. I want to rest my head on your chest. I need to rest.'

Once the older demon lies back, he brings the younger demon into his arms, bringing him into an embrace and nuzzles him gently. 'Sleep now, I think I need it as much as you. It will be good for us.'

Once the boy demon feels the arms of his lover pull him into an embrace, the smirk drops. He lifts his head and rests it on his boyfriend's chest, giving it a soft nuzzle before closing his eyes. 'I can fall asleep now.' He listens to Sebastian's heart beat for a couple minutes before he falls into a deep slumber.

'Sleep well, My Ciel. You need it.' He nuzzles his lover's head, and then plays with the blue locks for a moment, before drifting off to sleep as well, holding Ciel closely.

The small raven sleeps peacefully for about an hour before a sharp pain causes him to wake up. He opens his eyes and moves his arms to look at them. The bandages are completely stained a dark crimson, still dripping onto anything below them. His eyes widen in shock. 'How?' He immediately sits up and his body trembles. 'What is going on?' His eyes are fixated on the blood stained cloth on his arms. 'Are my legs like this too? Should I wake Sebastian? No.' He shakes his head, but memories of that night come back to him. They are not as vivid as before. His body shakes a bit harder and his eyes stay wide open.

Sebastian slept lightly along with Ciel. He is immediately woken up when Ciel sits up. This makes him worry. He sits up with Ciel and stretches his arms out a little. "Ciel?" He says in a quiet voice. "Are you alright?" He touches his shoulder gently.

"N-no." The prince stutters when he speaks. 'Why is it that this happens every time I fall asleep? This time seems worse though.' The images of that night grow more vivid as he stares at his arms covered in blood and his body shakes. 'Why?' "Seb-" His voice is cut off when a huge pain causes both of his arms to twitch. 'What is going on?'

'Memories again. Why now? Why are they affecting him now? Maybe it doesn't help that we are back under their roof and he's injured. Let's get him out of these memories before I do anything else.' "Try to calm yourself down, Ciel. I know it may be hard, but they are only memories. These events that reoccur in your head won't happen to you again. I won't allow anyone to hurt you."

The bluenette nods softly before attempting to fight off the images in his head. After a few tries, he finally manages to get them to go away. Along with the memories, his shaking and wide eyes leave. He continues to stare at his bloody arms. 'Why? Why do they bleed this much when I fall asleep? Is something happening to me?' He begins to feel light headed, so he lowers his head. 'I guess I am losing a lot of blood. More than I thought. I do not see any other reason as to why I would feel like this.' He thinks as he continues to look at his arms.

"Are you sure you are alright? Do you need anything?" 'He loses a lot of blood. Why won't he heal already? This is odd. Can't I take this from him? Can't I suffer with all of this instead of him? I wish I could. Whenever he sleeps, he bleeds. When he bleeds, the memories happen. I want this to stop.' He gets up off of the bed and grabs the first aid once more. "Let me take care of these again." He removes the old bandages, and cleans up the wounds once more, and begins to re-bandage them. He does the same for the legs if needed.

"Yes. I am fine. Do not-" The teen's voice is cut off when he collapses on the bed but is still conscious. He nods weakly and closes his eyes. His face flushes a pale color and his breathing picks up slightly. 'What is going on?' When his wounds are tended to, they become sensitive to the touch. He winces as they are cleaned and rebandaged. 'Why now?' The injuries continue to bleed, resulting in parts of his body to lose their color.

"Ciel, I'm going to worry. Don't tell me not to, I can see you don't seem alright. You are losing a lot of blood. Perhaps it's time to get some into you? Please, you are worrying me, and I can't deal with myself if something happens to you."

The lethargic boy nods once more, realizing that that is the only way he can respond. 'I guess he is right.' His body heats up and begins to sweat. 'What is going on? What is this? Is this normal? Is it not normal? Am I going to be alright?' His breathing picks up even more. He lies there still when his heart beats at a faster pace, causing him to bleed more.

'This is driving me crazy. What is wrong with him and when will it stop? I feel like a nervous wreck right now. I can't lose him and I don't know what is going on.' The nervous demon lifts Ciel up into his arms and exposes his neck for Ciel. "Please just take as much as you need from here for now. I don't have time to come up with a better idea." 'Please just let this pass already. I'm terrified right now. Let it pass or just let me have it instead.'

When the small tiger is lifted into his lover's arms, he rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He opens his mouth and bites down weakly on the neck in front of him. He drinks the blood quickly, and ends up drinking more that he has before. When done, he removes his fangs from the neck, licks his lips, and rests his head once more.

Sebastian shuts his eyes once the fangs of his lover bite into his neck. Once they pull away he breathes deeply a few times, feeling a lot weaker now. 'I think he's lost a lot. I feel weaker, but it's alright. I don't mind being weak if it's to help him get better. I don't know what's wrong. If I had to guess, I'd say this is all from blood loss. Please get well, Ciel.'

Ciel's body grows limp in his older raven's arms. He falls asleep instantly and he dreams of living with his lover alone in the house that they picked out when they first got to Hell. Some are perverted things that he does with Sebastian.

As the teen's body goes limp, he gives a weak smile, kissing Ciel's head before letting his head drop slightly, feeling weak and exhausted from the loss of all his blood. He simply keeps his head low, gently rested on Ciel's with his eyes shut for a little while, allowing his body to rest a bit.

As the young male sleeps, his length becomes aroused at his actions in his dream. He dreams of giving each other blow-jobs before having sex with one another. First it is Sebastian's turn, and then it is Ciel's turn. Once they both release, they cuddle on the bed and pant a bit before falling asleep in each other's arms. His pants begin to tighten around the bulge.

Eventually, the older demon allows himself to drift off, being weak and tired, the rest does him well. He doesn't dream, but sleeps well as he holds Ciel in his arms.

His erection soon begins to throb, causing him to wake up from his slumber. He opens his eyes but does not move. 'What woke me up? I cannot really move right now. I will when Sebastian wakes up.' He closes his eyes and waits for his older lover to wake up.

The former butler stays as he is for a bit longer, before finally opening his eyes slowly and waking up. He's mostly rested, but still feeling a little weak from the feeding. His eyes look over to Ciel. 'Is he awake? Or not? I can't be sure.'

'I wonder if he is awake now.' The small boy opens his eyes and looks at his lover's face to see that his eyes are open. 'He is awake. I guess now I should see what woke me up.' His cheeks blush a light shade of pink as he feels the seams on his pants about to rip from his growing and throbbing erection. 'That is what woke me up. I understand now. I did dream of things that would cause this.'

The once butler notices the color on his once master's cheeks and he tilts his head very slightly to the side. 'Something seems wrong. Not bad I would say, but something is on his mind. Maybe he'll tell me without me having to ask. That might be nice.

The once human master notices his once butler tilt his head. 'I think he wants to know about what I am thinking. I shall tell him then.' He smirks and closes his eyes slightly. "Do you want to know what is on my mind?" He purrs softly in his lover's ears.

Sebastian nods softly. "Yes, I would very much like to know." He says in a soft voice. 'I think I might be able to guess just by the purr in his voice.' He gives a soft smirk.

"Alright then I shall tell you." The teen says before nipping at his boyfriend's ear. "Something woke me up and I am sure you can guess what it is." He purr, and then nips at the ear once more.

The adult shuts his eyes, keeping the smirk on his face. "Yes, I can pretty much guess what that is." He purrs softly, biting on his lip to hide a few soft moans from the nips at his ear.

"Well then." The prince nips at the ear again. "Will you help me? I promise not to do what I did before." He purrs and nips at the ear a couple more times. His eyes fill with lust and his erection continues to grow.

A small moan escapes the lips of the older demon from the continued nips on his ear as he nods his head slowly. "Yes, I will help. It will be my pleasure." He purrs softly in response to his lover's question.

"Good." The small raven smirks before nipping the ear a little harder. "I will allow you to do anything you want to me just this once." He nips the ear again. "You are free to use any tool you would like, or just your body." He purrs into his lover's ears.

'Anything? Well, to be honest, I'm aroused as it is, perhaps just taking him with some tease before it? Well, he did say anything.' "If you're sure about the word _anything_ then I will certainly do so. But I will take requests into mind, if you would like to make one." He purrs softly in response. 'Although, I think I've made up my mind on what I'd like to do.'

"I am sure." The boy nips the ear once more. "I would not say the word _anything_ if I did not mean it." He purrs softly. "You can do whatever you please." He nips the ear a bit harder. "However there is one request that I would like to make." He licks the ear seductively. "Just one."

"Feel free to make that request before I begin, I have a few things in mind already." He stifles a few soft moans from the nipping at his ear. 'I'd like to hear what he has to say, before proceeding on. That would give me more ideas to use, as mine seems kind of original. However, I'd merely like to get rid of my issue already.'

"Well now that I think about it, it is really three requests." The teen licks the ear slowly. "Two are things that I want to do, while the other is something I want done to me." He purrs softly, licking the ear again. "I want to enter you and taste you. I also want you to enter me." He purrs once more. "Do you think that you can take those requests under consideration?" He nips the ear softly.

The older demon moves his own head to his lover's ear. "They all are reasonable ideas, I like them, actually. I think that is what we will have to do." He whispers with a purr into his lover's ear. "I like the sound of them all." He pulls from Ciel's ear and smirks softly to his lover. 'That sounds perfect in many ways.'

"I am glad. Now you are free to do what you want with me." The bluenette purrs seductively. "Anything at all." He nips the ear once more before giving it a slight lick. His erection throbs in the confines of his tight pants. 'I want to see what he will do.'

'I will use all three suggestions for sure, but something I should do first, perhaps a little teasing of his own arousal. I know he is aroused. It's very clear to me.' He smirks softly, before easily laying Ciel back onto the bed. He then trails his fingers down Ciel's body, starting from his chest, moving down to his hips. The hands and fingers trail over every part of Ciel's chest and waist that is seen, before trailing a hand over the clothed length.

Ciel relaxes on the bed and lets out small moans as the fingers trail down his body. When the hand is over his clothed arousal, he bucks his hips forward into the hand, smirking as he looks his lover in the eyes. He licks his lips slowly and seductively.

'This certainly will be interesting. I look forward to seeing how this goes. From here, I might ask him what he prefers to do. I plan to use his ideas after this, but in what order?' He smirks softly, as his hand slowly rubs the clothed arousal, before beginning to unbutton and remove the pants of his lover. Once all of the lower half is exposed, the aroused length is taken into the large hand and he begins to pump at a slow pace at first, increasing in speed. 'Don't hold back this time, if you need to, please just release for me.'

The young male moans seductively as his erection is rubbed slowly. "Do you feel how hard I am right now?" He bucks his hips forward and rubs it against that hand for more friction. When his arousal is exposed, he lets out a seductive moan. He bucks his hips into the hand that is pumping his erection. "Mmmmmmmm." He moans out.

"Yes, Ciel. I can feel it." The older raven smirks softly, rubbing the arousal slowly for a moment, before once more increasing the speed, bringing another hand to tease the sac of his lover a few times. 'Seems needy, hmm? That is alright, I am in a similar state, but have done my best to control it. As a former butler, it was something I had to do until work hours were finished. My needs came second, my former master and manor were my first priorities.'

"Good." The teen prince purrs and then licks his lips. He continues bucking his hips as both his erection and sac are rubbed. "More Sebastian." He moans provocatively to his boyfriend. 'I want more. I need more. I desire more. I crave more.'

'He's asking for more. This is simply lovely.' He smirks softly, as his thumb rubs over the tip of his lover's length. 'How much further should I go with this? Enough to make him release, or enough that he isn't in a lot of pain so I can grant his request of entering me? I'd like to grant the request, so perhaps I'll do this for a bit more.' He then lowers his head and licks the tip of the erection a few times.

"Mmmmmmmmm." The small raven moans, when the thumb of his lover rubs over the tip of his arousal. His eyes soon fill with a mixture of lust, want, and desire. As the tip of his erection is licked, he bucks his hips forward into the mouth, hoping to enter it.

'So needy, my Ciel. Do not worry; you'll get what you want. ' He smirks softly, as he takes just the tip of the length in his mouth at first, giving a few, slow sucks at first before then taking the entire length into his mouth slowly as a way of teasing the former human earl.

"Nnnnnnnhhhhhh." The prince moans out, when the tip of his arousal is sucked a few times. Then a gasp escapes his lips, as the entire length is sheathed inside his lover's mouth. He continues to buck his hips and arches his head back slightly. "Mmmmmmm."

'Do you enjoy it, Ciel? I love to please you.' He gives a few moans onto the length, as he continues to suck and taunt the length a bit with his tongue. He continues to suck for a bit longer, before pulling his mouth from the length, but continuing to rub it. "So, Ciel. What would you have me do now? Continue as is? Or would you like to do one of the request you gave me?"

A shiver runs down the tiger's spine, when he feels the moans on his erection. He licks his lips and moans a bit louder, yet still seductive. When the arousal is out of his boyfriend's mouth, a slight frown appears on his face. Within a couple moments, the frown turns into a smirk. "I would like one of the requests. However, I did give you permission to do what you want with me. With that said, I practically have no say in what we do." He purrs lowly as he licks his lips seductively.

"Yes, that is true. I'd like to do one of your requests, however, picking which one to do isn't always easy." He purrs softly, rubbing the length of his lover a bit more. "Perhaps you can help me decide?" He lowers his head to lick the aroused length once more.

The smirk on the teen's face grows. 'We could turn this into some sort of game.' The smirk grows more. "How about we turn this into-" His sentence is cut off when he feels his raven's warm tongue lick his erection. 'Maybe a strip tease? He could perform for me.' The smirk grows as big as it can get. 'I like that idea. I want to do it.'

"Turn into what, Ciel?" He purrs softly. "I'd like to know." He smirks softly. 'What can I do to make this interesting? Is there anything I can do to tease him a little, perhaps a little more teasing before I do one of the requests.'

"I was thinking that we could turn this into some sort of game." The small raven licks his lips slowly. "Another idea also came to mind, but I do not know if I want to add it to the game or make it something else." He purrs softly as the smirk on his face softens.

"Let's hear the ideas, Ciel. I'm curious to hear." He smirks softly as he purrs softly. "It might make the game interesting, I'd like to know." He nods softly. 'Maybe this idea will be pleasure for him and be entertaining for us both.'

"There is only one idea in my head right now." The bluenette says softly. "It has to deal with you more than me action-wise. Very well, I will tell you." He purrs and licks his lips. "I was thinking that you could do a little strip tease for me." He licks his lips slowly and seductively.

'Strip tease? The perfect way for me to tease him and a perfect way to proceed forward with one of the ideas.' "That actually sounds rather nice, Ciel. I think I will use them, it will help with everything else I have in mind." 'Well, let's see from there, perhaps I can strip him down as well as I, I'll help take care of him right. He said he wished to enter me, there for; we'll take care of him first. The other two ideas will come after.'

"Good." The boy smirks at his lover. "Do what you will." He purrs before his smirk grows slightly. 'Everything else he has in mind? What does he mean? What is he planning? Should I be worried? No, I trust him.' He waits for his boyfriend to make his next move.

"I'm hoping you'll be satisfied with that I plan next, you seemed to have enjoyed so far." He purrs softly, pulling back from Ciel. The older demon gives a lick to his own lips. 'This will be rather interesting. I hope he enjoys, I love to please him. Now to start this little tease. I'll start as normal, with my own upper half.' He nods to himself, as he begins to remove his top half, slowly in a seductive manor to tease his bluenette, leaving the smirk on his face.

"I know I will be satisfied." The small demon purrs and licks his lips seductively as he watches his older demon undress his upper half. 'He truly knows how to please me.' His erection grows stiffer and begins to throb, watching his boyfriend's actions. It soon becomes painful. 'I have to hold out a little more.'

'I have to keep in mind that he might like the tease to be long and teasing, but I might have to move it along quickly, so things don't get worse for him. Once I finish this, the first thing he will do is the pleasure and the request he asked for. ' Once his own chest is exposed, he brings his own hands to Ciel's chest, beginning to slowly remove Ciel's upper half. 'It seems only fair that if I'm stripped, he should be as well. Before I continue on, I'll please him a little.' He nods once more, after exposing his lover's chest as his hands trail back to Ciel's waist and rubs the arousal for a moment. "Please let me know if you want the teasing to stop and for us to proceed on, alright?" He whispers into his lover's ear.

When the teen's chest is exposed and his erection is rubbed, he bucks his hips forward. "Alright, but I am fine for now." He purrs into his raven's ear. "You can keep going with the teasing or we can move on." He licks his lips. "It is up to you really." He bucks his hips once more.

"If you are sure you are alright. I will proceed forward with this little strip tease for you. Once that is over, we can proceed forward with the first request you gave to me. " He says with a purr before rubbing the arousal of his lover one last time, before backing up again and preparing to expose his lower half to his lover. 'Almost there, he says he can handle it, I trust him.' He nods softly, before beginning to slowly remove his own pants and everything with it, soon exposed before Ciel.

"Alright." Ciel purrs softly for only his lover to hear. He bucks his hips as his arousal is rubbed once more. He frowns on the inside, when the attention stops. 'What is he planning?' He then watches his lover closely and smirks as his lower half is exposed. 'Now I see.' He looks at his lover's nude body from head to toe and licks his lips when he gets to the arousal. 'He is truly stunning. I love him so much. Thank you Sebastian.'

"There, Ciel. My strip tease appears to be over now. This leads us to one of your suggestions now." Sebastian smirks softly as he steps closer to Ciel. "I am going to take the first suggestion you said. What you said was something about you wanting to enter me." The raven flushes a soft red color. "It should be pleasure for you, and as well as myself. The other two suggestions can be used after this. Does that sound alright to you?" He says with a low purr.

"It appears that way." The prince blushes at hearing those words come from his boyfriend's mouth. "Alright." His face blushes a dark shade of red and he nods softly. "That sounds perfect." He licks his lips seductively. 'Now that fun begins. I wonder if he has any ideas as to how I should enter him. He might have ideas.' He smirks to his lover. 'Maybe I can enter him the way I want to. I just need to think of how first. Should I tease him a little before I enter or no? It might be more pleasurable that way. I think I will.' He licks his lips once more.

"I'm glad you are alright with this." He purrs softly and looks to Ciel. "As this is something you will be doing, I would like for you to do it as you please. Whatever way you would like is alright with me." He nods softly, as he licks his own lips. 'I am enjoying this a lot. I enjoy to please him.' "However, once you are done, before we use the other ideas, I don't want you to force yourself again, alright? Rest up for a few minutes or so, alright?" He nods softly.

The small raven sits up in the bed and closes his eyes. 'I have to think of something. He wants me to do it the way I want to. I want it that way as well.' He puts his finger to his lips. 'How should I do this? Should I take him from behind? Should I have him on the bed and take him that way? Should he be on top of me? No that will not work. He weighs more than I do.' He opens his eyes and looks down. 'What would be the best way to do this? Which way sounds the best to me?'

The older demon sits down before Ciel. 'Perhaps he is making a choice? I would suppose, and if that's the case, I can't rush him. This part is all up to him. When I get the chance to enter him, I already have something in mind. It will be different, I won't have him do what he usually does. Perhaps we'll have the same idea in mind. I'll see what happens once he picks his choice.'

'I have to come up with something quickly. I cannot keep him waiting much longer. Which idea should I use though?' The boy's eyes widen slightly. 'I did say that it would be amusing to see him on the bottom, so maybe I should go off of that. Yes. Now to think of a position to take him. All I know right now is that I want to be on top of him.'

'He can take the time he needs. However, I don't want him to hold off long, because I know it can get painful. I know very well how it feels. It can get rather painful sometimes.' He shivers softly. 'But for now, I have to wait for him to make a choice.'

The youthful tiger notices his boyfriend shiver. 'I have to hurry. He looks like he is getting cold.' His eyes widen a little more, when a thought comes to his mind. 'I want him on the bed with me hovering over him as I take him.' He smirks and his eyes go back to normal. 'I like that idea. I can already picture it.' He moves to the other side of the bed and looks his lover in his crimson eyes. "Ready?" He purrs quietly.

"Yes, I am indeed." He smirks softly, speaking with a purr in his voice. 'I look forward to seeing what he does.' "But promise me, no pushing yourself this time with anything please." He nods softly. 'I'm sure he understands I don't want a recap of what happened to him. I want him to rest afterwards before we go on.'

"I promise." The small prince licks his lips. "Now come over here and lie down next to me." He purrs and then his small lips curl up into a smirk. 'Once he lies down, I can enter him. I am sure that he will like it. It will please him as much as it will please me.'

"Very good then." He purrs softly, as he obeys the request, moving over to Ciel, and lying down as he was instructed to. 'This truly will be interesting to see. I look forward to it.' The older raven smirks softly.

The bluenette demon's smirk grows, when his lover moves to where he wants him. 'Good.' He licks his lips. 'Very good Sebastian.' He climbs on top of Sebastian and lowers his head to nip at the ear. He licks the ears a couple times. "I know you will like this as much as I will." He purrs softly and raises his head. He takes his erection into one hand and places it at his lover's entrance. He teases the hole a few times with the swollen head, before sliding it in slowly.

As the older male feels the nip on his ear, he moans lowly, attempting to hold the moan back, and failing, the moan growing slightly from the licks of his lover. He feels the length at his own entrance and bites his lip softly. 'He is teasing me, it would seem how inters-' His thoughts are cut off by a soft gasp as he felt his lover enter inside of him.

A small moan escapes the once human earl's lips as he thrusts slowly into his partner. 'It seems like he enjoyed that.' He thrusts into his lover a little faster. 'He will like this even better.' He places his hands on Sebastian's hips to steady them, making him enter with a little more force.

The older male soon begins to moan lowly at the feeling of his lover's thrusts. 'It is rather nice. I do quite enjoy it.' The moans increase as he feels the younger add more speed, as well as the feeling of him enter with more force.

The small raven hears the moans and begins to pound into his lover roughly. 'He seems to be enjoying this. I am glad. This is rather enjoyable.' "Mmmmmm." He moans out as his eyes start to glow a light shade of pink. 'So nice.' He tightens his grip on his lover's hips and pounds into his raven ruthlessly, his eyes glow a light shade of crimson.' "Nnnnhhhhh." He moans seductively.

'This is truly nice. I enjoy it very much.' Sebastian's moans grow louder, as the pace of his lover increases the speed. The crimson eyes shut as he continues to moan, louder and louder with each thrust into him. The older male even calls out his lover's name a few times during it all.

'He is calling out my name. How cute.' Ciel's eyes glow an even brighter shade of red as he keeps his pace of thrusts. The actions slow down; when he realizes that his body is acting on its own. 'I feel odd. I feel like I am acting differently. What is this? Why is my body doing this? Am I hurting him?' He continues to pound into his boyfriend. 'I guess not since he is moaning like this. He seems to be enjoying it. That does not explain why my body is acting on its own like this.'

The older demon continues to moan out as he enjoys the feeling. 'He's slowing down. Perhaps it's like before, where he couldn't control it for a moment. It's alright however, because I am enjoying it. But perhaps its good training right here to control himself better. He can always test this kind of stuff on me, or take his anger out on me if he needed it.'

The teen shakes his head softly. 'Get a hold of yourself Ciel.' He speeds back up and moans out seductively. "Mmmm." After a few more minutes, he gives one final buck of hips as he releases his warm seed inside his lover. Some spills out of the entrance and he collapses on top of his older demon. He pants and attempts to catch his breath. 'That was nice.' His eyelids become heavy, so he closes his eyes and his breathing slows down.

The raven haired demon moans out loudly a few more times, calling out his lover's name lowly and seductively as his lover releases inside of him, he pants softly as the younger male collapses on top of him. 'That was nice, Ciel. Enjoyable. Thank you.' He puts his arm around Ciel, nuzzling him gently.

The bluenette haired demon feels the arm around him and quickly falls asleep. His body goes limp and his breathing slows even more as he sleeps. Soon he starts sweating and his slow breathing turns into hyperventilating. After a few minutes, he sits up immediately and puts his hands to his throat. 'What is going on? Does Sebastian know what this is?' He looks to his lover with a hint of worry in his eyes.

Sebastian feels the other fall asleep, but grows worried when the slow breathing changes and the other sits up. "Ciel, what's going on? " 'This is weird. I don't understand. Every time we do something like this, something seems to go wrong. I understood the other times, but this, it kind of confuses me. I'm worried, and unsure what's happening. '

Ciel shakes his head and he starts sweating even more. 'What is this? Am I sick? Am I healthy? I doubt it. This seems bad.' His breathing speeds up causing him to fall back on top of his lover. 'This is definitely bad.' "Seb-" His voice cuts off when he coughs up some blood that lands on the older male's chest.

"H-Hold on, Ciel..I..We'll figure out what's wrong." 'What is wrong? That is what I'm trying to figure out. This isn't good. Why is it every time we do something like this, something bad ends up happening? I don't understand. ' Worry fills the adult as he is unsure what is going on. 'Why can't bad things just stop happening already. It's driving me crazy. Why can't they leave him alone and just harm me instead?'

"Do-" The bluenette prince coughs up a little more blood. "Something about-" He coughs more, but more blood comes out this time. "This Sebastian." He coughs a few more times. "Please." He whispers as he holds his chest with one hand and his throat with the other.

'What am I supposed to do..I..This..I don't think I've ever seen this happen. Am I supposed to bother his _parents_ again? Or at least his mother...I don't want to, but it's all I can think to do. I don't know what's wrong, and it's upsetting. I would rather it be me, not him.' "I want to, I will do what I can...But I'm unsure what's happening...I'm sorry." 'It's awful...What do I do?'

The small raven points to the door weakly and coughs before opening his mouth to speak. "Her." He whispers as he closes his eyes and both his sweating and breathing pick up even more. His arm drops as he curls up and he coughs up some more blood. "Hurry." He whispers softly.

'Her? Maybe he was thinking like I was..? I don't know. His mother is the only one I can think of, and as much as I hate her, she'll have to do. She's better than his father.' He nods softly. "Hold on. I'll be back quick, alright." The adult quickly springs to his feet, makes himself presentable, and dashes down to find Ciel's mother. He proceeds down and sighs, stopping before the room he was sure she was in, he knocks twice.

Rachel is on the bed reading when she hears two knocks on the door, causing her to look in that direction. "Come in." She says softly as she puts the book aside and looks towards the door. 'I wonder who could be knocking on the door at this hour. It certainly is not Vincent. He is working on some important documents.

Vincent is in another room working on some important documents. The room he is in is completely silent except for the noises of rustling papers and pen writing on the documents. There are multiple guards in the room with him keeping a close eye on the king and the doors.

Sebastian hesitantly opens the door, not exactly wanting to speak to her. "Please forgive my intrusion. But..we need you right now. Please, I'm concerned about Ciel. I don't know what's wrong, but maybe you might. I only ask you take time to come up with me please."

Rachel's eyes widen at the sound of something wrong with her son. "What is it?" She shakes her head softly and gets up off the bed, walking towards Sebastian. "Actually tell me on the way. Tell me exactly what is happening to him." She walks towards the door. "Do not leave out any details please." She says with a hint of worry in her voice.

The raven opens the door for Rachel as he leads her up to where Ciel is. 'I don't feel I should inform her completely about what happened before this all. Its personal, and I don't need her hating me..or even him.' "He seemed alright. He fell asleep, suddenly he just woke up hyperventilating, and he was sweating and coughing up blood. I just don't understand, and you are the only one I can turn to right now."

Rachel follows Sebastian to where her son is. Her eyes widen at all of the details. "I know exactly what is going on. It is something that only happens to mix demons like him." She looks towards him "Think of it as a form of transformation, only this is a little different. Since he is a mix, his body is confused as to what demon to become. In short, both sides of him are fighting each other to gain control so to speak." She continues walking. "There is only one way to stop this once it gets to the stage he is at now." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "He needs a soul, and quickly. He can only last about another half an hour, an hour at most. Someone does need to stay by his side at all times just to be on the safe side." She lowers her head slightly. "I know that we are not exactly on good terms right now, but we need to work together on this. He needs us. It is better that you came to me rather than my husband. He is not that understanding sometimes." She says softly.

"I only want for him to get better. And to get over this. Whether or not you or your husband like it, I love Ciel very much. I'd be nothing without him now. I want him to recover. I want all of this to stop happening to him. It's killing me to watch him suffer." He sighs softly. "A soul? I know we have frozen souls stored back at the home in Hell Ciel and I got. The only other option is for someone to retrieve a human soul from the human world."

"I understand that and I am happy that he finally found someone he can love more than anything else. Yes. A soul is the only way to stop everything that is happening to him right now. Whether it is a fresh one or frozen, is really up to him. Does he have a preference as to how he likes them?" Her eyes widen. "Wait, has he even had a soul yet?" She walks a bit slower. "If not, then you can make the decision yourself. I can tell that he cares about you and you care for him. You did care for him for a few years, so I know that you know him better than I do right now.''

"The only soul he's had is frozen. We haven't had the time to go over hunting, or even how to control his temper, or any of the other things he needs to learn. Lots keeps coming up and it's rather annoying. I love him, and I'd without hesitation go and get a fresh one for him, but I think with the time we have, the frozen will just have to do for now. I can go retrieve it." He starts walking, but stops. "Don't leave his side until I come back. You're the only one who knows what to do right now, protect him..." 'Hold on Ciel, I will make it better, I hate this. I wish it were I and not you.' He rushes off as quickly as he can back to the original place they were going to stay.

"I see. Very well then. You have my word that I will not leave his side until you come back." She pulls up a chair to the bed and keeps a close eye on her son.

Ciel is curled up tightly on the bed and still throwing up blood onto the sheets. Only the sounds of heavy coughing fill the room. He opens his eyes and notices the chair by the bed. 'He really did bring her here.' He sits up in the bed and looks to his mother. "Where is he?" He whispers softly.

Rachel notices her son sit up and speak to her. "He is getting something that is very important right now." She smiles softly. "No need to worry. Now, please lie down. It is not good for you to move around too much right now." She says in a soft tone of voice.

Ciel nods and lies back down on the bed, but continues coughing, hyperventilating, and sweating. Soon the white sheets on the bed are stained a dark crimson and a bit moist due to the sweat. 'Now she is acting like my mother. Does she think that after what she has done, I can forgive her? I do not think I can forgive her. I cannot forgive my father for sure. Why is she showing a sudden interest in me now?'

'I don't want to like her. Not now. She's late in showing affection. I'm coming Ciel. Please be alright.' He makes it back to the house where the two planned to live and rushes in. He grabs a frozen soul from the kitchen. 'It'll become room temperature by my return to the castle. I'm coming.' He sighs out and dashes right back to the castle. Once he arrives back, he makes his way up to the room quickly, finding himself slightly out of breath. "I've returned..Sorry for the wait." He breathes out softly.

Ciel's eyes widen at the sound of his lover's voice and he sits up. "Sebastian." He says softly and then coughs up a little blood. A slight smile appears on his face. He smells the soul and his eyes begin to glow crimson.

"Ciel." Rachel says softly. "I thought I told you not to move around much." She shakes her head and glares at him for a second before her eyes go back to normal. She looks at her son normally and keeps a close eye on him to make sure he does not move around too much.

"Right. I apologize." Ciel lies back down and waits for his lover to approach him. 'I have no idea why I am listening to her right now, but I am. There has to be a reason why I am listening to her.'

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Ciel. But this should help you." He walks over to his young lover and smiles softly at him, as he kneels down at his side. "The sooner it gets into you, I assume the sooner it will work." He nods softly. 'I hope everything was alright in my absence. I hated leaving him here with just her.'

Ciel nods softly and takes the soul into his hand. He devours the soul whole, after sitting up in the bed. Once the soul is in his system, he lies back down and closes his eyes. The two sides of him fight for about another minute, before merging together as one. His body grows slightly from the soul and his demon parts merging. He stops coughing, and his breathing goes back to normal. He stops sweating, and opens his eyes slowly. He smiles softly to his lover and kisses him on his forehead softly.

"Do you feel better, Ciel?" Sebastian smiles softly in return and touches the teen's cheek. "I was very worried." He gives the teen a soft nuzzle 'I want all this to stop already. He's been through enough already. He doesn't deserve anymore.'

"I do. I know you were." The bluenette leans into the touch on his cheek. "I was worried as well." He mutters softly, before returning the nuzzle. 'I do not want anything else to happen. Several things have happened already, and I do not want to worry Sebastian anymore. I just want to be happy with him.' His mismatched orbs gaze into his lover's crimson ones.

"I'm very glad you are feeling better. I'm sorry this kind of thing keeps happening to you. I wish that I could stop it." The raven haired demon touches his cheek softly, gazing back into the mismatched eyes of his bluenette. ' I want things to get better now.'

"Do not be sorry, Sebastian. Things happen for a reason, so we just have to let them happen. I could be wrong, but I think that the several things that have happened to me happened so that it would make our relationship stronger." The boy demon's lips curl up into a smile. "Make our relationship so that it cannot be broken by anything." He shrugs his shoulders. "Like I said, I could be wrong." He mutters softly, leaning into the hand touching his cheek more.

The demon strokes the cheek of his lover softly. "I like the way that sounds. To make our relationship strong, and unbreakable. I like the sound of that, and I can agree with you. I just wish it wasn't always happening to you." 'I wish it were myself from here on in. If anything else has to happen, let it be me. '

The teen raven's cheeks blush a light shade of pink and he lowers his head slightly. "If things were to start happening to you, what could I do? How could I do anything to help you? I have relied on you for the past three years. To help you if things happen would not happen. It could not happen." He lowers his head more. "It is better if they continue happening to me. That way, I will not have to worry about something happening to you. I could not do anything to help you if things were to start happening to you." He mutters softly, lowering his head a bit more.

"Don't say that. All this that keeps happening, it kills me. Especially when I don't know what to do. If she hadn't come and helped, I wouldn't have known and I feel awful." He lifts Ciel's chin up a little. "I would only need you at my side if all this would happen to me. I would rather it happen to me. I know it bothers you when I say it, but it's true."

"I know that, but what could I do if something were to happen to you? You know more than I do. I would not be helpful at all." The small demon looks away from his lover, when he lifts his chin. "No, Sebastian. You would need more than me. I know nothing about things like this." He grabs his boyfriend's wrist, and moves it off of his chin, causing his head to drop. "I would be useless." He sighs softly, before lying back down in the bed and covering himself underneath the sheets. "Forget everything I just said." He curls up tightly under the sheets. "We would be better off if I were the one who things keep happening to." He mutters as his grips the sheets tightly, resulting in his knuckles turning white.

"Ciel stop that. Stop saying things that aren't true. No..No, you know I hate this. I want it to stop. It's the only thing that hurts me more than anything in the world. I'd rather be suffering and in pain than have you suffer. It kills me. I don't want anything to happen to you anymore. I'd be nothing without you." He sighs and drops his head. 'I would never ask for you to help me if something was wrong. Even if I'm not your servant anymore. All I ever want is you by my side.'

"Sebastian, I am only saying things that are true. Do you not see how worthless I would be if something were to happen to you?" The prince questions softly and a few tears start to fall from the outer corners of his eyes. "I know that it hurts you, but I am only stating the truth about this." A few more tears fall, dampening the bedspread. "I would be in more pain if something were to happen to you. Do you know that?" He mutters, curling up more. "I should be the one to suffer all the pain, not you."

"Please don't say it. It's not true. It's all fake. You are capable of a lot more than you know. Please don't say such like that. It hurts to hear something like this, because I love you. No matter what you'd do, you make everything better for me. I'm in a lot of pain seeing you in pain or hurt. It...It kills me, Ciel. I never want you to suffer again. I would be able to handle it." 'Why won't you look at me now?' He sighs softly. 'Why do you always looking away from me?'

"No. It is true. You just do not see what is obvious." The teen tightens his grip on the sheets. "I know that I am capable of more than I know, but that has nothing to do with what we are discussing." More tears fall, dampening the fabric on the bed more. "I feel the same way when you are hurt. Do you not see that, Sebastian?" He questions his lover before the tears start to stream down his face.

"I know you feel the same. I know." He clenches the fabric on his own chest. "I just wish you would stop saying things like this. It hurts very much. I am a lower class demon. If something were wrong with me, I'd handle it, but I'd want you by my side." He keeps his head low and clutches his chest. 'It hurts. I hate to hear him say things like this about himself.'

"You are and I know that you will, but that does not change the fact that I will be in pain when you are suffering. If you cannot see that much, then I have no idea why I should care so much about you." The tiger demon mutters softly as he continues to cry silently. "I am only saying what I am thinking. You are the one who wanted me to be more open with you, so I am trying to." He mumbles under the sheets, gripping the sheets tighter.

"I know you care Ciel. I.." He sighs softly. 'What do you mean, Ciel? What you said...I don't know what I should reply with that. It.. felt like it hurt.' He grips a hold of his chest a little tighter. "I understand how you feel, Ciel. I know exactly how you feel. It's how I always feel when I see you suffering." 'Look at me...I feel awful again about myself once more. I don't know why, but I do.'

"If you know that much, then I am glad." The raven prince emerges from the sheets and looks to his lover with his tear-filled, swollen red face. "I feel that way as well, but that does not change the fact that I cannot do anything to help you if something were to happen to you. I could try, but I doubt that any of my efforts would succeed." He mutters as he sniffles and a few more tears fall.

"Of course I know that much, Ciel. I would be the worst boyfriend and lover around if I couldn't figure at least that much out." He looks up slightly. The grip on his chest loosening. 'I still feel awful about everything- myself mostly.' "All I ever want is to have you and be with you Ciel. To have you at my side."

"I do too Sebastian, but I cannot get my previous thoughts out of my mind." The young prince mutters and lowers his head, breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. 'He cares about me. I can see it. I care about him as well, but these thoughts of him getting hurt or suffering hurt me. It hurts to think about them. I know that it would hurt me worse if things were to actually happen to him.'

"I love you Ciel. Would it help to stop talking about it? I think it would help me, I hate when you are upset. You mean the world to me you know. I'd be nothing without you." 'I hope all the bad happening to him will end soon. And for him, hopefully nothing will happen to either of us.'

"Yes it would." The teen's cheeks blush a light shade of rose. "Sebastian." He whispers softly, lowering his head a little more and bending his legs so his thighs are against his chest. He wraps his arms around his legs, and buries his face. "There is something that I have been thinking about for a while." He mutters quietly.

"What is it, Ciel?" The elder demon pauses shortly for a minute. "Did I do something, Ciel?" He worries a bit, glancing to the once human earl. 'Did I offend him or something? Why is it he doesn't look at me? I don't understand it sometimes.'

Ciel shakes his head. "You did not do anything. It is something that I have not done; something that both of us have not finished." The blush on his face darkens. "I want to finish what we were doing before this happened." He mutters to his lover.

"Oh, yes. That." He flushes softly. "I nearly forgot, as you became my main priority." The color on the raven's face darkens. "My only fear is, something happens whenever we do something like this, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, or either of us." He pauses again. "Are you feeling recovered from everything that has recently happened?"

"It does appear that way, but those things always make us stronger in the end." The small bluenette nods and lifts his head, revealing his flushed crimson face. "I feel like what happened has run its course. I want to finish what we started." His eyes fill with lust as they gaze into his boyfriend's eyes. "We can finish the requests that I had and yours as well. Then we can do what we want after that. Alright?" He mutters softly.

"If you're feeling better, then we can certainly move forward. I would enjoy that quite a lot. You had three requests; however we were only able to do one of them. The two that are left, I suppose can be done in any order." He nods softly, gazing into his young lover's eyes, a soft purr escapes his lips, and his eyes begin to fill with lust as well.

"We can do whichever one you want to do first." The teen prince purrs and licks his lips slowly, and seductively. "I will enjoy myself either way." He purrs once more and he sits up. He leans forward, placing his lips around his lover's right ear. He nips at it a couple times and then licks it seductively, before leaning back and giving a smirk to his older lover.

"Well, in the case, I have a suggestion on which should be done first." He purrs softly, flushing a bit from watching the bluenette seductively lick his lips. "Perhaps the first thing we should do is your request to _taste_ me, I believe was the way you said it, or at least similar to it." He flushes softly, moaning lowly at the lips around his own ear and feeling the nips and licks. "Your last request can be done last, if you are alright with it all."

"I am." The boy's smirk grows slightly. 'Did I really say something like that? I must have really been out of it to do that. I wonder what else I said to him. What does he think of me now? Does he think of me any differently than before? I really need to learn to control myself at times like that. It was not proper for me to act that way.'

'I remember all of his requests. I'm wondering if he himself remembers. I'm sure he does. If not, he can ask me. He said that was what he wanted, the third request being me to enter him. I'd certainly love to. I've had quite the issue for a little now. I haven't had the time to tend it myself, or have the help.' "Then without any more delay, we can proceed on when you are ready."

"I am ready." The bluenette raven looks at his raven's chest. 'He must have dressed himself again to get my so called mother. Should I tease him when I take them off? Maybe I should not. It would not be as arousing if he were to do it himself. How should I do it though?'

The raven nods his head. "Very well then." He purrs softly with a slight smirk. 'I think now that I need it. I have waited for it for quite some time now. Since the time he and I were in that store for the first time. Which again reminds me, I have no clothing to his liking. I guess I am afraid, afraid that the same thing will happen again if we go shopping again. I don't want him to ever leave. One of my only fears, in all this time of my life.'

'Will he undress himself or will I have to do it? It would be easier for him to do it, but it would be more pleasing if I undressed him.' The young tiger's eyes are now filled with lust and desire for his lover. "Shall we begin?" He purrs softly to the older male.

"Yes, we shall." 'What should be done? Does he want me to do anything? Does he have something already in mind? Well, without him saying much, I can't really do anything, can I? He just needs to say it, and I will do, as I will do anything for him. My Ciel, my love. By the look in his eyes, we both need this.'

'Maybe I should just have him undress himself. No. That would not be as arousing if I were to undress him. I want to undress him, but I am not sure how I want to do it though. I cannot really think clearly.' The youthful demon licks his lips seductively and then his eyes widen slightly. 'I could take his pants off with my mouth like I have done before. It will be pleasure us both.' His smirk grows a little more before he drops it and leans forward. "I cannot do anything if you are not in the bed with me." He purrs softly so only his lover can hear.

"Ah, yes. I suppose you are right about that." He nods, smirking softly as he moved over to the bed and got in with him. 'I've been thinking too much I suppose. I keep thinking of what we have to do. For now, we need to think of the present, the future we can think about later. I'd like to get my release. It doesn't matter how, but I would very much like to, I need it, I crave it.'

Ciel licks his lips once more before lowering his head to his boyfriend's clothed crotch. He breathes on it a few times before undoing the button with his teeth. He then unzips them and uses his hands to maneuver both the pants and boxers down. Once his lover's arousal is exposed, he lowers his head a little more and gives the swollen head a few seductive licks. After that, he licks the entire length a couple times before putting as much of the erection in his mouth as he can. He sucks on it, bobbing his head back and forth, and licking the underside while using his right hand to play with the sac.

Sebastian lets out a soft groan as he feels the breath on his now aching arousal. A low moan escapes the demon's lips as he feels the seductive licks first on the head, followed by the entire length. The moans increase as the teen takes the length into his mouth and sucks, the sounds increase as he feels the hand playing with the sac. 'This is quite nice. Thank you, I need it right now badly, if you cannot tell already.' The moans grow louder, as well as more seductive.

'His moans arouse me.' The youthful prince moans on the arousal as he sucks it harder and at a faster pace. His hand on the sac moves faster as well. As he is pleasing his lover, his neglected length slowly becomes aroused. 'Now he is arousing me. This is nice, but I hope I can finish before mine gets too painful.' He closes his eyes and tries to focus on pleasing his lover.

'How far is he going with this now? I'm curious to know. However, it will not matter as long as I can release, whether it is in him, or in his mouth.' He flushes a red color. 'It seems shameful to think like this, but it cannot be helped sometimes.' His moans increase, as the demon bucks his hips forward slightly, a soft moan of his lover's name is called out.

'He is getting a bit needy I guess.' The bluenette moans louder on the erection as he moves his head back and forth at a faster pace, sucking and licking the arousal. His length becomes more aroused and begins to throb. 'Not now. I need to finish pleasing him.' His eyes tighten and continues to please his boyfriend with both his mouth and his hand. 'I have to finish pleasing him before I am pleased.'

'This is very nice, Ciel. I enjoy it. Not sure how long I will last however, or even how long he will last. I don't know how long he plans to do this, I think I'd like to enter him at some point.' He flushes a darker color. 'Seems very wrong of me, but at the same time seems right. I love him.' As the pace increases, the moans do as well, growing louder in sound and more seductive sounding. A few more times he calls Ciel's name.

The young demon bobs his head a couple more times before releasing the erection from his mouth. He licks the swollen head a few times, and looks up at his lover. "Do you want to move forward?" He questions as his right hand squeezes the sac and his left hand squeezes the arousal. He licks his lips and waits for a response.

As the arousal is removed from Ciel's mouth, the older male groans softly. He breathes out a soft moan from the lick on arousal. "Yes." He moans softly. "I would like that very much." A gasp escapes, followed by a low moan due to the squeeze of his arousal and the sac.

"Very well then. We shall proceed." A chuckle escapes the teen's lips when he hears the gasp. 'He seemed to like that. I am glad. I truly am.' His lips curl up into a smirk and sits on top of his boyfriend. He leans forward and hovers his lips beside his lover's right ear. "How do you want to do this?" He purrs and then gives the ear a few seductive licks.

The adult moans softly. 'I had something in mind, but now I'm not exactly sure if I still wish to follow through with my idea. I'd like to release, right now, how doesn't matter to me.' "Any way is alright with me, actually. However, I did have an idea. If you'd like to know, I'll tell you, then we can decide from there." 'The way he took me before, I'd like to do the same; however I'd like to be in control that would follow his third request. But I really just want my release. That's all I wish for right now.'

"I would like to do this the way you want to. I already had my release, so it does not really matter to me." The bluenette raven purrs and licks his lips slowly. 'I wonder how he wants to do this. We will both be pleased not matter what he chooses. I love him and I trust him.'

"I'd like to take you in the way you did to me earlier." He purrs softly, bringing Ciel's head closer, lifting his own head to his lover's ear."I would like to be above you as it happens." He purrs in a seductive whisper, flushing a red color. "Does that sound decent at all?"

"Alright. That sounds more than decent." The young male purrs softly into his older male's ears and his face flushes a dark shade of crimson. 'Perfect. Just perfect.' He smirks and waits for his boyfriend.

"I'm glad you think so. Whenever you are ready to proceed, we shall." 'I'm glad he seems to like the idea. I don't believe I have done anything like this to him yet, he's done this attempt to me, but I not to him. It should be interesting.'

"I am ready." The small demon says before licking his lips a couple times seductively. 'This will be nice. I know it will. Sebastian always pleases me well. I love him and he loves me.'

"Very good." He purrs softly, before leaning Ciel back. He pauses briefly. 'If I remember, he said I could use anything I wished. If that is true, there is something I'd like to use, just in case, just to be sure I don't hurt him and everything goes well.' First the older male gets up, in search of some sort of lube as one of the previous times was used. 'You can never be too safe. I never want to hurt him; it would just be another reason for me to hate myself.' He nods softly, before returning back to Ciel.

"I see that there is something that you want to use." The young raven demon purrs into his lover's ears, and slowly licks his lips. 'He must not want to hurt me. I see no other reason why he would grab it.' He smirks. 'It does not matter. I will still enjoy myself. I will be happy, because this is with him and no one else.' Just thinking about his boyfriend's cock, makes his soft cock grow hard once more. He looks at his growing erection. 'I guess there is not fighting it right now. I will gain my release soon.' His cheeks are stained a light shade of pink. 'I wonder if he will enjoy this as much as I will.'

"Yes, there is something I'd like to use. You did state that I could use anything I wanted, after all." The older demon purrs softly. 'I never want to cause him harm or pain.' He sits back with Ciel. His eyes glance to Ciel, looking over the body of the bluenette he loved so dearly, he noticed the no longer soft cock, which reminded him of his own throbbing arousal. "Well, without any more delay, shall we proceed, Ciel?"

"I did say that." 'I never thought that he would actually get up to get something.' The bluenette's arousal continues to grow, as thoughts of his raven haired boyfriend's cock flood his mind. The blush on his face darkens to a light shade of crimson. "We shall." He purrs seductively. 'I wonder if this is going to be the same as the first time, or more like the second time. Perhaps it will be better than the second time.' The veins in his aroused cock reveal themselves, when the cock becomes fully erect. 'I am hopeless. Just thinking about things like this, do this to me. Does Sebastian like it? I wonder if he knows how it happens to me so often. I doubt it.' He looks into his lover's garnet eyes. 'Should I tell him? I think I should. Only if he tells me that he wants to know. Otherwise I will not tell him.'

'I realize that sometimes his thoughts cause him to grow aroused, or even more than he already is. I have a feeling I know what causes it, but I can't assume. But I cannot keep either of us waiting any longer, I suppose.' The older raven's thoughts stop as he begins to prepare himself and Ciel, putting a bit of the lube on his own arousal. He flushes a soft color, biting down on his lip. Once ready, he then places his arousal at the entrance, and slowly and easily enters his lover, in a way that he is now over Ciel. 'I wish to please you, Ciel. It should be pleasing for us both.'

'I want to tell him. He should already know, but if he does not then I will tell him.' The boy's erection soon begins to throb, causing him a little bit of pain. 'I cannot show that I am in pain. I do not want Sebastian to worry about me. He should not-' His thoughts are cut off when he feels the large arousal enter him slowly. A small moan escapes his lips, when his lover's arousal enters him slowly. His face is now flushed a dark shade of red. He closes his eyes slightly, but continues to look into his boyfriend's eyes, as his fill with lust and desire.

As the length enters Ciel, the older male bites down on his lip, holding back a soft moan from the feeling of being inside the one he loved. He remained still for a while, so not to harm Ciel until he adjusted a little more. After a moment or two of staying still the elder demon slowly begins to move his hips at a slow pace at first, now thrusting slowly in, allowing low moans to escape.

The small demon arches his head back when his taller demon thrusts into him slowly. In time with the thrusts, he moans seductively. His erection is now dripping with precum. He closes his eyes completely. 'Why is he going slowly? I know he is trying to be careful, but he does not have to move this slowly. I want more. I desire more. I crave more.' His moans gradually become louder in response to his boyfriend's actions.

'I've hurt him before, I guess I'm just being careful not to make anything worse. He should be used to me now, and things should pleasurable for us both, he sounds like he enjoys it, I love to hear his sounds.' With that in mind, Sebastian pushes in a tad more, before increasing his speed at a good pace for the two to both enjoy. He moans softly, finding pleasure in it for himself, as Ciel seemed to enjoy it himself.

'I think that I am starting to get used to him. It does not hurt me at all anymore. The reason that I think that it hurt before, was because I was human. That has to be the reason. I know-' Ciel's thoughts are interrupted when his lover thrusts into him a little faster than before, sheathing more of the erection into him. His moans grow a bit louder, but they are still seductive. His erection throbs more and starts to hurt a little. 'I have to hide the pain. I have to. I do not want Sebastian to worry about me.'

'I don't want him to be in pain. It happens sometimes, and it worries me. I have something in mind; it should keep the pain away from him. I will make this pleasurable for him.' The adult lowers his hand to Ciel's arousal, and pumps it in time with his thrusts, which then increases in speed slightly. 'I want him to let me know how much he wants, never do I wish to force anything he doesn't want.'

The teen arches his head back a little more and lets out a seductive moan, as his lover grabs his erection and pumps it in time with the thrusts. When the speed increases, so does his moans; they grow louder, but remain seductive. He opens his eyes and gazes into his lover's almond shaped crimson orbs. He licks his lips a couple times, before looking down at both his erection and his lover thrusting into him. 'I want more. I crave more. I desire more. I need more. More than this.'

'Seems he enjoys it. I'm glad to know I can please him. I want to pleasure him, please him. He deserves only the best, and I will be the best I can for him. I love him.' The speed of the thrusts, as well as the hand pumping Ciel's aroused length increase a bit more, Sebastian himself moaning out, louder now and seductive. The other hand remains at Ciel's hips to keep them steady.

'Thrust into me harder Sebastian. I want this. I need this. I crave this.' Ciel bucks his hips in time with his boyfriend's thrusts to give him more pleasure. 'I want nothing else but this right now. You do not have to be careful. I want you to enjoy yourself as much as I am right now.' He looks back into Sebastian's eyes with his mismatched ones, and smirks. 'I hope he understands this.'

Sebastian's crimson eyes meet the mismatched. He returns the smirk, and another moan is heard from the older male. 'I am enjoying this. It is nice. I'm glad he likes it too. I'll give more, I want to please him, he seems to enjoy this, and I myself enjoy it.' The hand of the raven continues to pump the arousal, now thrusting with more speed, pumping in time with each thrust. He continues to moan out lowly and yet seductively.

The bluenette's eyes close quickly and he arches his head back once more, letting out a loud, yet still seductive moan. 'He understood. He knew what I was trying to say. I am close. I just need a little more. I crave more than that. He seems to be enjoying this very much. I am glad. I am too.' He bucks his hips at a faster pace to match his lover's thrusts and to add more friction to his erection.

'He's enjoying. That's great. I love to please him. I love to make him happy. He makes me happy. I love him.' The raven-haired demon moans out, growing closer to his own release. 'I'm close, I assume he is getting there as well.' Sebastian then moves his hand quicker, seeing as if Ciel would like more friction, now keeping his thrusts to where they please Ciel greatly.

'I love to make him happy. He makes me happy. I-' The young demon's thought is cut off as he releases his warm seed, moaning loudly, onto his boyfriend's hand that is pleasing him. Some also lands on his stomach, as well as the bed sheets. He bucks his hips a couple more times to ride out his climax. His body soon relaxes some, but still bucks his hips in time with his raven's thrusts. 'I love him.' He opens his eyes and looks into his boyfriend's garnet eyes and continues to moan seductively. Every now and then he would lick his lips slowly.

The raven moans lowly as he notices the other's climax. He brings the hand that was pleasing the young lover up to his lips and licks it off slowly, seductive like. After a few final thrusts, Sebastian moans out, louder now, giving a faint moan of Ciel's name before reaching his own climax, releasing his own seed into his young lover. After a minute or so, the demon pulls out of Ciel, and allows his body to easily drop down next to his lover.

The prince's cheeks blush a light shade of pink as he watches his boyfriend seductively lick his seed off his hand. When his lover releases his seed inside him, he smirks as he hears his name moaned. He turns his head to face his lover and smiles softly. 'Thank you Sebastian. That was nice. It seems like you enjoyed it as much as I did.' He moves closer to the older male and nuzzles his chest softly.

The elder demon smiles softly back at his lover, bringing him closely, his arms wrapping around his bluenette. 'Thank you, it was very nice. We both seemed to enjoy ourselves. I love you.' He nuzzled Ciel's head softly.

The once human earl's eyelids soon begin to feel heavy, so he closes them. Within a few moments, he falls asleep in his once butler's arms. He sleeps for about two hours, before he wakes up to a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He opens his eyes slowly and touches his stomach with his right hand. 'What is this feeling?' He looks towards his lover's chest. 'Should I tell Sebastian about this? Maybe not now. I want to figure out what this is first before I say anything to anyone.'

'Sleep well, Ciel. It was surely interesting.' He smiles, nuzzling Ciel's head. He shuts his own eyes, allowing himself to rest himself for a little while. He was lightly resting while Ciel begins to wake up.


End file.
